El Diario
by emotionalmeneedshugs
Summary: -¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Rose. -¿Cómo que “Qué es eso”?- Respondió mi amiga indignada. –¿Es que no lo ves?- Contestó moviendo su mano insistentemente por la tapa del libro. -Es… Es un diario… Espera, ¿Un diario?- OOC- TH-
1. Prefacio

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Si así fuera, Alice y yo estaríamos en su Porsche camino a Disneylandia. :P La historia sí :) _

Prefacio:

B_e_l_l__a_ P_O__V_:

_Cuatro semanas antes…_

-¡Ya llegué!- Escuché que decía Alice, entrando a la puerta de nuestro apartamento. Estaba cómodamente estirada sobre el sillón del living, pero aún con los ojos cerrados podía escuchar como ella se chocaba con sus millones de bolsas al caminar. Suspiré.

-¿¡A que no saben lo que les traje!- Nos gritó a Rose y a mí con un cantito, aunque ya estábamos en la misma habitación.

-¿Que Alice?- Respondí monótonamente, teniendo una idea de que era lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Algo súper genial!- Dijo mientras se sentaba en nuestra alfombra, y nosotras nos uníamos a ella. Perfecto. Vestidos.

-¡Por favor Alice, no más ropa!- Le grité entrando en pánico.

-Ay, Bella, no es ropa… Aunque ahora que lo dices…

-No. Claro que no. No empieces con tus manías ahora…

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no tengo manías! Pero ahora que dices lo de las compras…

-¡Ya, Alice, deja de dar vueltas! ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Rose perdiendo la paciencia.

-Eeeeees…- comenzó a decir mientras revolvía en una de sus bolsas, hasta sacar un cuaderno rectangular- ¡Esto! ¡Ta-tan!

Miré detenidamente lo que nos mostraba. No era un cuaderno. Y no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta: Tenía en dorado, grabadas las letras "Mi diario", con unos arabescos raros, pero aún así delicados. El fondo de la tapa era de un azul profundo, oscuro, que contrastaba con el título. Ladeé mi cabeza. ¿Un diario?

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Rose, sin asimilar todavía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo que "Qué es eso"?- Respondió mi amiga indignada. – ¿Es que no lo ves?- Contestó moviendo su mano insistentemente por la tapa del libro.

-Es… Es un diario… Espera, ¿Un diario?- Contesté yo sin poder comprender para qué era todo esto.

-No Bella, no es un diario… Es "_El Diario_". Con mayúsculas.- Terminó diciendo Alice, mientras asentía.

-¿Eh?-

-Vaya, Rose, no te emociones tanto.- Respondió sarcásticamente.

-En serio, Alice, ¿Para qué demonios compraste un diario?

-¡Me ofendes, Rose! ¡Es para todas nosotras! ¡Y ustedes saben que para mí no hay nada más importante que ustedes!- Nos dijo con exagerada actuación, para luego seguir relatando con una gran sonrisa- …Bueno, es que yo estaba en el centro comercial paseando, cuando un escaparate me llamó la atención… Y, claro, me detuve a mirar ¡y no se imaginan mi emoción al ver este diario! ¡Y, me puse a pensar, ¿Cómo sería que nosotras pusiéramos nuestros mejores recuerdos y memorias, para guardarlos y verlos en un futuro? ¿¡No sería genial! ¡Porque para mí, no hay nada más importante en este mundo que ustedes…! ¡Nada!.

-Pero… espera un momento Alice. Hay algo que no cuadra.- Comenté, pensando.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El diario es azul.

Vi como inclinaba su cuerpo hacia atrás, mirándome con desconfianza- … ¿Y?

-Tú nunca compras nada azul, todo lo que tienes es rosa y con brillitos.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Tengo un montón de cosas que no son así!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Como… como…- Dijo frunciendo el ceño, tratando de recordar.

-Exactamente… -Contesté con autosuficiencia, sabiendo que mi argumento era _más_ que válido.

-¿De dónde sacaste el diario Alice?- Preguntó Rose, temiendo lo peor.

-¡Grr! ¡Tú siempre hilando fino Bella! …De acuerdo, les diré. ¡Me vino de regalo con este maravilloso bolso!- Nos dijo mientras nos mostraba una cartera casi diminuta… rosada.

-¡Alice!- Dijimos en dúo Rosalie y yo, sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Nos estás regalando algo que te regalaron?- Dijo mi amiga, algo indignada.

-Bueno… …Si lo ves así…

-¡¿Pero cómo…?- Le contesté, sin poder terminar la oración.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Es azul, y feo, pero no lo podía devolver!... ¡Además, se pude arreglar! Compramos unos brillantitos y…

-¡Pero Alice! ¿¡Para qué vamos a usar un diario!- Argumentó Rose, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Cómo que para qué? Pues para poner nuestros recuerdos, alegrías y esas cosas… ¿No? Además, podemos pegar un montón de imágenes para que nos quede súper-cool, y decorar todo con colorcitos.

-¿Y eso en qué nos va a servir?

-¡Pero Bella!- Me contestó quejándose- ¡Tú te vas a casar, y un día, cuando llegues de tu trabajo, después de darle de comer a tu hija…!

-¿Voy a tener una hij…?-

-_Digo que vas a tener una hija, Bella._ Como decía, ¡cuando estés libre, ese día vas a revisar tu armario, y vas a encontrar una caja bieeen al fondo. ¡En esa caja, vas a ver un montón de libros, y entre ellos, con un poco de polvo, vas a toparte con "_El Diario__"_…! ¡Y ese día! ¡Ese!- Dijo, señalándome con el dedo- Vas a sonreír- Culminó, triunfante.

-¡Oye! Si es de todas, ¿¡Porqué se lo va a quedar ella!- Se quejó Rose- ¡Tú siempre te quedas con todo! ¡Siempre! ¿Por qué?

-Porque voy a tener una hija.

-¡No es justo!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Que no!

-Chicas, chicas… -Nos interrumpió calmadamente Alice- Haremos copias.

-… Hmm… De acuerdo.- Respondió bastante satisfecha Rose, mientras se recostaba entre los almohadones.

-¡Sí!- Dijo ahora Alice, con nuevas energías- ¡Ahora mismo estoy yendo a comprar mis brillantitos! ¡Ya vuelvo!- Nos gritó mientras su voz se perdía por el corredor, y escuchábamos sus pasos alejarse. Cuando vi la punta de su abrigo desaparecer tras la puerta, suspiré aliviada, sabiendo que todo había terminado ya. No pude evitar pensar:

Un diario… Genial.


	2. Coincidencia

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

-¡No grites, por favor!

Miré a la persona con la que recién había chocado, observándolo con extrañeza. Daba por sentado que yo me choco con demasiadas cosas, pero no todas dicen eso…

¿Qué es lo que me había llevado a esta situación? Pues recapitulemos:

Yo iba por la calle, caminando para llegar a mi adorada camioneta, pensando en cosas triviales del día… Ya saben, si había cerrado bien la puerta, en el problema que tendría si no me apuraba a llegar a casa con la exagerada de Alice… ese tipo de cosas… ¿no?

Estaba ya apurando el paso, cuando de repente me topé (más bien _colisioné brutalmente_) con un chico aparentemente de mi edad, mas o menos, que unos segundos atrás estaba sobre mí, pero con un movimiento grácil se incorporó y se cubrió desesperadamente –sí, escucharon bien, _desesperadamente_–su rostro con las manos… de una manera muy cómica, debo decir…

Y ahí llegamos al grito del principio. Pensarán que lo dije yo, temiendo por su salud mental y las locuras que podría llegar a hacer en un lugar público:

Pero _no_, fue _su_ voz la que dijo eso, haciéndome dudar aún más de lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo en su preciosa cabecita…

Porque, a propósito, él no estaba tan mal que digamos, tenía un cabello color cobrizo muy despeinado, unos ojos tapados por un par de lentes negros, un…

¡¡¡Oh – Por – Dios!!! ¡¡¡Pero por supuesto!!! ¡¡¡Si era el famoso Edward Cullen, del que todo el mundo estaba hablando!!!...

¡No todos los días te atropellas contra una celebridad casi en el medio de la calle! Por lo menos no desde donde vengo… que país más raro… De todas formas decidí actuar normal, no soy de esas chicas que les gusta alardear, ni gritar que han visto a Edward Cullen en pleno centro…

Como pude, desde mi posición poco-cómoda, casi 1,50 metros por debajo de su cabeza, respondí con lo más educado y que de a entender que tengo poco más de dos neuronas (chicas con las que seguro debería tratar casi todos los días) que se me ocurrió:

-¿Qué?- dije con voz gangosa. De acuerdo, eso no iba a ayudar mucho…

-Por favor, te lo suplico, no grites, hay demasiada gente…

-Hmm… ¿Y… debería de hacerlo por alguna razón en especial?

-Oh, pues… -seguramente lo agarré desprevenido… jeje- no lo sé, generalmente las personas cuando me ven, gritan y se me abalanzan encima…

-Oh, sí... porque tirarse unos sobre otros, y gritar, es lo más común que se puede hacer cuando chocas con alguien…

-Mmm… …supongo que tienes razón… –respondió mientras me incorporaba y una mueca se asomaba en mi rostro al apoyarme en mi pie derecho-

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó visiblemente preocupado al ver que me dolía.

-Si, si, perfectamente… bueno, ¡adiós!- dije nerviosamente mientras me proponía a alejarme por la calle.

-No, espera, puedo llevarte a un médico porque yo con…

-No gracias. Nos vemos.

-Pero es que…

-Ya te he dicho que estoy bien

-Mira, me parece que yo p…

-¡No!- De acuerdo, quizá eso fue un poco exagerado… ¿¡Pero como iba a ir a un lugar que no conozco, con alguien que no conozco!? Bueno, no tan desconocido… Edward Cullen no es desconocido por _nadie…_ pero es que era _tan _insoportable… ¡se comenzaba a parecer a Alice!

Con esa idea atrofiando mi cabeza y comenzándome a asustar en serio, corrí como pude (bueno, "corrí" no, _troté_ cojeando con una pata) hasta mi adorada camioneta, me metí dentro, aceleré y manejé hasta casa.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Bajé del auto maldiciendo por lo bajo… ¡En verdad que el pie me dolía!…Llegué hasta la puerta del apartamento Nº 402 y la abrí como pude, con las llaves oxidadas de desde hace dos años, para tirarme muy cansada al sofá.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi un borrón negro que se aproximaba a toda velocidad…

-Alice- dije, mientras me masajeaba el pié –no es lo que t…

-¡BELLA! ¿¡ESTÁS BIEN!? ¡¡Por Dios, ¡¿Qué te pasó en el pié?!!! ¡¿Te duele mucho?! ¡Porque podríamos ir al hospital que hay en la Av. más cercana! ¡Prepara tus cosas! ¡¡Yo ya estoy yendo al auto!! ¡¡Si te d…!!

-¡Alice! Relájate, ¿quieres? Yo te estaba tratando de decir que m…

-¡No importa! ¡¿Te sientes bien?! ¡¡Porque puede ser una fractura doble!! ¡¡¿¿Te imaginas si tienes el hueso quebrado en tres??!! ¡¡¡Oh. Por. Dios!!! ¡¿Y si mej…?!

-¡ALICE! ¿¡PODRÍAS CALMARTE!? Dios… esta chica… yo creo q…

-¡¡¡NO HABLES BELLA, NO GASTES ENERGÍA!!! ¡¡Vas a ver como todo sale bien!! ¡¡Ponte de tal man…!!

Le tiré del brazo bien fuerte de tal forma que quedó inmediatamente sentada (o tirada) sobre el sillón. Se ve que se llevó un susto momentáneo bastante fuerte, o sólo fue un milagro que de repente sucedió, porque por unos adorados segundos no pudo decir nada. Aproveché ese momento para hablar atropelladamente:

-Me choqué con alguien en la calle: no perdí ningún miembro, ni tuve una hemorragia interna, ni…

-¡¿Cómo sabes que no tienes hemorragia interna?! ¡¿O ALGO PEOR?!-Respondió Alice volviendo a gritar. Supongo que tendría que acostumbrarme- ¡¡¡Tal vez las fibras que componen tus huesos se están desintegrando en este momento!!! ¡¡Y tú estás sentada como si "solo te hubieras caído de la acera"!! ¡¡Seguro… y yo s…!! ...Espera un momento… ¿ACABAS DE DECIR QUE ALGUIEN TE CHOCÓ? ¡¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!!! ¡¡¿Sabes su nombre Bella?!! ¡¡¡Porque lo demandaré aunque mi vida peligre en ello!!! ¡¡¿¿Lo sabes, Bella??!! ¡¡¡¿Eh?!!!

Esto ya me estaba asustando un poquitín… como pude, le respondí las pocas frases coherentes que podía formar en ese momento- Pues, bueno… No era necesario que le preguntara el nombre… Yo pude darme cuenta solita…

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿ERA FAMOSO?????!!!!!-Exclamó con un tono más agudo aún si se podía. - ¡¡¿¿Quién era Bella??!! ¡¡¡Dime, dime!!!

-No, Alice, no me creerías…

-Ay, Bella… ¡Por supuesto que te creería!-dijo, por primera vez en un tono _normal_**- **Somos amigas, ¿recuerdas? Por favor, ¿Quién crees que soy?

En eso tenía razón... ¿Quién más me iba a creer sobre esto? Solo mi mejor amiga... ¿No?... Respiré hondo y comencé- Ya, te lo diré, ¡pero prométeme que no te burlarás!

-¡Ay! ¡Por supuesto Bella! ¡Dime! ¡Dime!-Chilló sonriendo aún más de lo que las personas normales pueden.

-Bueno... –pronuncié lentamente- me choqué con... Edward... Cullen.

-¡¡¡Pffff!!! ¡¡¡JA!!! ¡¡¡Ja ja ja!!! ¡¡¡Oh, por Dios, Bella, eres tan cómica!!! ¡¡¡Sí, sí... ¡ja!... ¡¡¡Edward Cullen, seguro!!!... ¡¡¡Oye Rosalie!!! ¡¡¡¿Escuchaste?!!! ¡¡¡Bella vio a Edward Cullen!!!

-¡¡¡Oh, sí, por supuesto!!! ¡¡¡Y mi profesora de literatura es rubia natural!!!-Respondió desde otra habitación, haciendo eco en la sala.

Bajé la mirada y me arrinconé en un hueco del sillón, haciendo un puchero. Era más que obvio que iban a reaccionar así, ¡Si a mí me lo hubieran contado, habría hecho lo mismo! Igual dolía un poco que ellas no me creyeran... Pero bueno, ¡entonces tendría que convencerlas!

-Oh, ¡vamos Bella!- Me dijo Alice con aún rastros de la risa en su voz- ¿Creíste que con eso me ibas a hacer olvidar de todo lo que pasó? De ninguna manera señorita. ¡¡En este mismo momento nos estamos yendo al hospital!!- Finalizó ya con seriedad. Demasiada para mi gusto.- ¡¡¡Ahora!!!

Salté un poco con su grito, sabiendo que llegados a este punto ella no admitiría reproches. Suspiré y decidí que mejor le hacía caso, por mi bien... y el de todos los habitantes del piso.

Me levanté para dirigirme al auto, y ya Alice estaba esperando en la puerta, moviendo su pierna como siempre hacía cuando estaba impaciente.

Caminé todo el trayecto con cara de circunstancias, como quien va hacia la horca, mientras escuchábamos los gritos e incoherencias de nuestra compañera de habitación.

Ya sentadas Rose se había puesto los auriculares y "Piece of me" de Britney Spears se escuchaba si se te le acercabas... me sacó la lengua y yo rodé los ojos. Suertuda. Ya se iba a tropezar ella con un famoso en plena calle a unas cuadras de casa... Y era YO la que me iba a quedar cantando "Living la vida loca" mientras ELLA se bancaba las histeriqueces de la loca que teníamos de amiga. _(N/A: "Histeriqueces" no existe, ya se, pero era la palabra que mejor quedaba... aparte me encanta! :)_

Llegamos bastante rápido, gracias a la maniática de Alice, y nos bajamos todas para entrar en el hospital como apelotonadas. Ella se abrió paso con su andar característico, ese que impone respeto, (y un poquitito de miedo) hasta llegar a recepción.

Me limité a sentarme a esperar turno en una de esas sillas que ponen en la sala de espera, mientras veía a Rose un poco pálida, al lado de nuestra amiga que le gritaba a la pobre recepcionista, haciendo gestos con las manos y exagerando. Como siempre.

La vi llegar y desplomarse sobre el asiento a mi lado, mientras me decía un montón de cosas, todo atropelladamente... Que el horario inoportuno, que la gravedad, que los derechos al cliente y no se que otros inventos...

-Tienes turno dentro de unos minutos- Me susurraba mientras Rosalie- el doctor te llama cuando termine de atender a esta chica qu... Vaya...- Se cortó a sí misma mientras seguía con la mirada a dos chicos que iban hacia la máquina de sodas- Oye, Al, cállate _por un segundo_ y _mira a tu alrededor_...

Cuando Alice al fin entendió a que se refería, (no le tomó mucho tiempo) ambas se disculparon con una sonrisa mientras Rose ya le estaba diciendo algo así como que ella se quedaba con el morocho. _Traidoras._

-Swan, Isabella- Escuché que me llamaban desde la puerta 5. Me encaminé hacia allí con la cabeza gacha. Si hay algo que odio es los hospitales. Y los médicos. Y las agujas. Y la sangre... Principalmente la sangre.

Tan hacia abajo estaba mirando que me topé, otra vez, con alguien. Planeaba disculparme rápido e irme, porque definitivamente, no estaba en este momento de el mejor humor... pero al alzar la cabeza me quedé muda. _Genial. _Sólo a mí me puede pasar la vergüenza de chocarme_ 2 veces _con una persona... y no cualquier persona... ¡¡una celebridad!! Debía de haber una cámara escondida o algo...

Estaba exactamente igual que hoy, cuando lo vi por primera vez... La misma camisa y lentes oscuros... es como si hubiera venido directamente hacia aquí.

Me quedé mirándolo, con los ojos desorbitados, mientras trataba de decir algo. ¡Piensa! ¡Vamos piensa! ¡No te quedes mirándolo como idota como siempre haces!

-¿Hola?- Me dijo, o medio preguntó sacándome de mi duelo mental

-Ho... hola- Susurré pausadamente sin salir de mi trance. Vamos... ¡di algo inteligente**!-**Humm... Eh... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunté carraspeando para volver mi voz a la normalidad, sin poder evitar que el tono se alzase al final... más le vale a este pervertido que no me esté siguiendo.

-Supongo que podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti- Me respondió sonriendo de lado. Se ve que se divertía el muy bastardo con nuestra conversación... Idiota.

-Disculpa, pero por si no lo ves, tengo que entrar a _mi_ consulta. _Con permiso_...- Le dije empujándolo levemente con mi brazo para entrar. Por supuesto que no lo moví ni un ápice, él mismo se corrió, así que sonriendo con mi pequeña victoria me senté en la silla frente al escritorio.

Ni se imaginan mi sorpresa al verlo entrar detrás de mí.

Como soy una persona que no piensa antes de hablar, salté al instante -¡Oye! ¡Sí tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Vengo como asistente...- Respondió con una sonrisa. Odio perderme de los chistes... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El pobre doctor no sabía dónde meterse, por lo que empezó a hablar como si nada raro hubiera pasado –Ejém... Hola. Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tu urgencia?

Oh, no. Definitivamente este no era mi día.

Sólo yo venía a parar al hospital dónde _el padre del famoso con el que me topé por segunda vez trabaja._ Y es que sí, dicen las revistas que el padre de Edward Cullen es médico... ¡¡¿¿PERO CUALES SON LAS POSIBILIDADES??!!

Y para rematar, ahí estaba su hijo, sentado a unos metros de mi silla, mirándome divertido. ¿¡Es que ahora los padres no controlan a sus hijos!?

Pero está bien. Si el muy inmaduro se iba a comportar como si nada pasara, yo haría lo mismo... Claro, tratando de respirar correctamente, no trabar las palabras y sin gritar... Entiendan, no todos los días la gente está en mi posición. Con EDWARD CULLEN a sus espaldas.

Paso uno para olvidar que existe, responderle al pobre doctor como si no notara otra presencia en el salón:

-Hola, sí, disculpe la equivocación, pero es que tengo una amiga que está _completamente_ loca, y que tiene problemas con su temperamento... Si alguna vez dijo que un maniático me trituró la pierna con un palo, lo que en realidad quería decir es que me caí de la acera- Sí, creo que eso explicaba bien lo que sucedió.

-Oh, bueno, entonces permítame revisarla, ¿sí?- Me respondió con una sonrisa amable y levantándose de su escritorio. Me agradaba que no se hubiera enojado por molestarlo en el medio de su consulta.

Me incorporé y fulminé con la mirada a este chico, para que se fuera de la camilla donde estaba cómodamente apoyado y dejara que _el verdadero doctor_ hiciera su trabajo.

Me acomodé como pude mientras el Dr. Cullen (que raro que sonaba) me levantaba el dobladillo del pantalón y me estudiaba.

Desde aquí podía ver como Edward miraba un poco preocupado mi tobillo. Nombrarlo por el nombre sonaba extraño. O sea, él no me lo había dicho... Pero... ¿y si Alice tenía razón? ¿Y si que se cubriera con las manos en plena calle para que no gritara, que sea más o menos su GEMELO EXACTO y que se lleve _estupendamente bien_ con un doctor de apellido Cullen que resulta ser el padre del actor... _es mera coincidencia_?

Yo no creo mucho en las coincidencias. Pero aquí en . los famosos viven a la vuelta de la esquina... Me interrumpí a mí misma para escuchar lo que decía el Doctor:

-...ar, solo tienes un esguince. Nada muy importante, pero podría molestarte si no la tratas con cuidado. Yo te diría que entablillarlo y unos días sin exigirlo lo pondrán como nuevo- Finalizó con una sonrisa, mientras me acomodaba el doblez del jean como estaba antes.

Abrí completamente los ojos mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza- No, no doctor... Usted no entiendo la gravedad del asunto... Las tablillas/ yesos/ muletas y derivados _no nos llevamos bien..._ seguramente lo que lograría poniéndome esas maderas es que a la semana lo vuelva a visitar... Ud. sabe...- Le respondí con una mueca de desagrado, rememorando mis "antecedentes hospitalarios"

-Pero... no se va a curar si no se lo pone...- Me contestó un poco descolocado por la situación, y pude notar un poco de curiosidad en su voz

-Oh, no se preocupe por eso... Mis huesos son prácticamente auto-reparables... Le propongo algo: Yo le prometo que me voy a cuidar muy bien, y usted no me pone las maderitas... ¿Hecho?- Pregunté estirando el brazo hacia él.

-Hecho- Respondió con una sonrisa y sacudiendo mi mano- Confío en usted, señorita Swan. Ahora puede marcharse.

-Muchas gracias Dr. ¿cuánto es la cuenta?- Pregunté mientras tomaba mi bolso y me disponía a pagarle.

-Oh, no, de ninguna manera- Dijo Ed... Hum... el chico de ojos verdes que me saca de los nervios- Yo la choqué, yo lo pago.

-¿Qué? No, ¡claro que no!-Respondí, indignada- De ninguna manera. Me lo puedo pagar solita, ¿sabes?- Sea quien sea este chico no tiene pinta de que nos vayamos a llevar bien.

-Claro que te lo pagaré. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que me quede aquí mirando?

-Bueno, si me das a elegir, preferiría que te fueras... Ya sabes, me estás alterando un poco los nervios, así que... Cuánto es.- Ya eso no sonó a una pregunta, era más bien una orden. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir luego de ser tan dura, pero es algo que no puedo evitar... Y el pobre doctor ya no sabía que hacer, su cabeza daba giros entre nosotros.

-Pago. ¡Yo! ¿¡Es que no entién...!? ¿¡Carlisle!?- Preguntó ya desesperándose

-Hmm... Bueno, yo... Ciertamente, si es su culpa...

- ¡Es que no es su culpa! ¿Tiene él la culpa que genéticamente haya heredado el tormento de ser un peligro andante cuando estoy en mis dos extremidades inferiores? Nooo... ¿¡Entonces!?

-Por favor, Isabella, deja que por esta vez no te cobre... Sin importar que él haya hecho algo o no. Sólo... házmelo como favor...- Me respondió Carlisle sin perder la calma y con una sonrisa amable. ¿Cómo es que hace para calmarme sólo con mirarme?

Giré mi cabeza hasta su supuesto hijo y me encontré con que sonreía triunfante, oliendo la victoria... Y lo más triste era que tenía razón. ¡Grrr! Yo y mi piedad. Voy a tener que dejar de ser tan flexible... Suspiré.

-Y yo que creía que nos íbamos a entender bien Dr....-Dije dramáticamente y tomando mi bolso, mientras él me sonreía amablemente en respuesta- De nuevo, gracias por todo- Culminé agradecida, levantándome y dirigiéndome a la salida sin mirar atrás.

-¡Espera!- Era el chico despeinado. Al fin una disculpa- ¿No quieres que te lleve a casa? Digo, estás lastimada...- Argumentó con preocupación. Bueno, debo de admitir que será un desconocido insoportable... pero supongo que es algo tierno para ser el desconocido con el que me encuentro en todo momento.

-Lo siento, no puedo... Vengo con...-Dije mirando a mi alrededor sin encontrar caras conocidas- mis ex-amigas, que me abandonaron aquí sola... Otra vez... Es la historia de mi vida.

-Bueno... Igual podríamos arreglar una manera... ¿no es así?- Pareciera que esa era su forma de disculparse... Yo no soy JAMÁS de estar con extraños...Pero sonaba sinceramente preocupado por mí... Ojala fuera en serio un gran chico...

-De nuevo, lo siento mucho... Créeme que lo hago... Pero no puedo...- ¿¿¡¡"Créeme que lo hago"!!?? ¡¡¿¿Pero qué estás diciendo Bella??!! ¡¡Arregla esto ya mismo!!- Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos...- Dije apresuradamente y muy colorada mientras me dirigía con paso apretado hacia la máquina de sodas, en dónde había visto a las chicas la última vez. Podría jurar que cuando me fui, él estaba sonriendo.

Estaba tan concentrada en huir del chico con lentes, que no me di cuenta cuando me topé con alguien. Debía ser una broma.

-¡En serio deben dejar de toparse conmigo! Voy a terminar más id... ¿Rose?... ¿Alice?

-¡¡Bella!! ¡Hasta que te encontramos! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!- Preguntó Alice visiblemente preocupada.

-Oh, no, ya sabes, en casa, mirando el televisor. ¿Dónde crees tú?- Respondí sarcásticamente sin poder evitarlo. ¿Que clase de pregunta era esa?

-¡Pero estuviste horas allí dentro!- Contraatacó Rosalie casi inmediatamente- Aparte, creo que deberíamos irnos... Hay una loca por ahí que se puso a gritar y discutir con un chico... Algo sobre dinero, si entendí bien... Definitivamente no es la clase de persona con la que me querría encontrar... ¿Y si vamos al coche?- Terminó un poco asustada, mirando en todas direcciones.

Preferí no contestar a eso, y me encaminé a la salida con la cabeza gacha... Que día más agitado...

De pronto sentí como una mano me tomaba del brazo y me detenía.

-Espera un momento...- Dijo Alice mirándome de arriba a abajo- ¿Dónde estuviste?

-... ¿Es en serio?

-¡Claro que es en serio! Si estuviste en tu cita con el médico... ¿¡Dónde están tu yeso y tus muletas!?

-¡Oh! eso, claro, no es nada, es que le dije al doctor que no me... dej... ¿Alice?

Quedé trabada en la mitad de la palabra, al ver que los ojos de Alice casi se salían de sus órbitas, y sus cejas se juntaban _lentamente._

-¿No...? ¿No es nada?- Pudo pronunciar lentamente y casa susurrando, algo que asusta más que sus gritos.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Alice! ¡Cálmate ¿quieres?!- Dijo Rose tomándola del brazo y empujándonos a la salida- Si armas otra escenita aquí no llegaremos nunca a casa- Culminó con una confianza y un poco de irritación que seguramente ni ella sabía de dónde habían salido.

En el momento que Al desvió su vista hacia el tráfico, la fachada de Rosalie se desplomó y cambió por una de total nervios.

-Ya...-Susurró Alice mirando a su alrededor y con sus ojos entrecerrados... ambas soltamos un suspiro de alivio mientras la veíamos reflexionar internamente. Se podía ver desde aquí su cerebro maquinando.

Miré a mi amiga y articulé "gracias" con mis labios, si hacer sonidos, para no despertar sospechas... Y recibí como respuesta un asentimiento casi imperceptible con su cabeza de su parte.

Nuestra mentalmente problemática compañera optó por callarse, y el transcurso a casa fue en silencio...

Pero por supuesto que no duró por mucho, porque ya en el apartamento la alegría inconfundible de Alice volvió a tomar lugar.

-¡Esta noche vamos a bailar!- Dijo ella tirando su copia de las llaves en un cenicero y quitándose los tacones, mientras se desplomaba en nuestro "puff"

-Eh... Alice, acabamos de venir del hospital... "Bella"... "pierna"... ¿Te suena?- Dijo Rose sentándose en el sofá y tirando su abrigo sobre unos cojines sobre la alfombra. Ya lo sé, sólo nosotras los tenemos sobre la alfombra... ¡Pero es que el sofá tiene unos de por sí! ¿Para qué agregar otros?

Alice pareció recuperar su conciencia y se frunció en un puchero.

-De ninguna manera chicas- Comencé- Van a bailar y ahora. Vayan sin mí, que no me perderé de nada... Ustedes saben que a mi no me gusta mucho... ¿Qué les impide ir?- Respondí sin mirarlas, mientras esquivaba todo lo que estaba tirado sobre el piso.

Alice se estaba levantando con una gran sonrisa cuando Rose la interrumpió

-¡Claro que no! ¡No nos vamos a ningún lado! ¡Viniste rengueando desde al hospital hasta aquí, no te vamos a dejar sola!- Me contestó mientras Alice se sentaba y asentía con su cabeza, apoyándola, con cara de circunstancias.

-No estoy paralítica Rose, me _torcí_ la pierna... ¡Y puedo moverme perfectamente! No se preocupen por mí, en serio, vayan...

Vi como Alice ya botaba en su asiento de alegría, cuando Rosalie la detuvo con una mano.

-No. O nos quedamos todas, o nos vamos todas- Anunció tercamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces nos vamos!- Dije triunfantemente mientras me incorporaba.

-¡No!- Dijo Rose alarmándose- ¡Ese no era mi punto! ¡Yo me refería a q...!

-¡Ah! No, no...- La corté en su oración- ¡Tu misma lo dijiste!- Sonreí triunfante y me dirigí hacia Alice- Ahora sí nos podemos ir.

-¡¡¡Yey!!! ¡Gracias Bella! ¡Ahora mismo estoy comprando por Internet nuestros vestidos y eligiendo el maquillaje!- Dijo en un grito mientras corría hacia su habitación.

Demonios, me había olvidado de eso.

* * *

Dedicado a mi compinche Allie Hale, que me banca los capítulos y se los lee todos. Besotes! :D


	3. Celular

**Celular**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

Unas interminables horas después, estabamos listas: perfectamente maquilladas y peinadas, y, en mi caso, embutida en un vestido que no me gustaba para nada... _**(N/A: Vestidos en el perfil)**_ Pero como fue idea de Alice, y uno nunca puede ganarle a Alice, hice mutis por el foro y aguanté silenciosamente esta tortura en la que me había metido yo misma. _Genial_.

Me paré en frente de la puerta que daba a la calle, mirando la noche oscura y sintiendo el viento, parada como una idiota en la mitad de la salida, esperando a que mis amigas bajaran. A través del reflejo de uno de los vidrios que había en la puerta de salida, me detuve a mirar mi reflejo, notando aún en la oscuridad las capas de maquillaje que tenía y los rulos marcados que me habían hecho. No parecía yo en realidad.

Dirigí mi vista a mis pies maldiciendo el día en el que al ser humano se le ocurrió inventar tacos. De seguro que fue un hombre, las mujeres no nos podríamos meter solas en esta tortura... ¿No?...

Tenía que distraerme con algo. Ver como estaba vestida parecía no estar teniendo resultados, y no podía detenerme a buscar formas en las manchas del techo. No si una luz prendida: iba a volverme ciega. Mientras miraba a la gente que pasaba por la acera o paseaba a sus mascotas, mi nuevo entretenimiento, noté a nuestra vecina de en frente, la señora Cole, que me miraba desde su casa con desconfianza. Loca. ¿Quién está a la 1 de la mañana, mirando hacia la puerta de un apartamento?... O tal vez sean imaginaciones mías... Sí, eso debe ser. Últimamente me imagino muchas cosas...

La verdad es que me estaban convenciendo. El chico que conocí no puede ser el famoso actor Edward Cullen... Sería demasiado, debe de ser alguien muy parecido... _demasiado_ parecido. Pero decidí que por lo menos esta noche tenía que dejar el tema de lado y olvidarme de la gente con la que choco por las calles. Si pensara siempre en _todos_ ellos, no me alcanzaría un mes para llegar siquiera a la mitad...

_-¡Bella!...-_ Me llamó Alice, tronando sus dedos frente a mi cara- La última vez que me fijé, nos estábamos yendo a un club...

-Oh, sí... voy, voy...- Respondí un poco desorientada, mientras me subía al coche de Rose un poco ida.

Como no conocemos todavía muy bien la ciudad, fue un viaje un poco silencioso, para poder prestar más atención a las calles y no terminar perdidas en Canadá. Pero por suerte no fue tan largo como pensaba... Parte por la increíble conducción de Rose, parte por su increíble auto.

Llegamos al club charlando de buen humor, o por lo menos yo aparentándolo. Sabía que iba a ser una larga noche, y no estaba de humor como para bailar. Bueno, aceptémoslo… Nunca estoy de humor para bailar, porque, bueno, apesto. Aparte, todavía podía sentir algún tirón en la parte baja de mi pie por lo de hoy en la tarde. ¿Ir a un club así? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Bueno chicas- dijo Alice- Vayamos a buscar unas bebidas, para sentarnos en la barra _solo 10 minutos. _¿Quedó claro Bella? Luego iremos todas a bailar. Sabes que tu voto nunca tiene valor en esto. Bueno... nuca lo tiene en nada.

-Si, Alice, ya me quedó claro- respondí, derrotada y monótonamente- pero si vamos a hacer eso, entonces nada de alcohol para ti. No esta noche.

-Ay, Bells, ¿Pero qué dices?- Me contestó haciéndose la distraída, (como si no supiera bien el escándalo que había armado la otra vez después de unos cuantos tragos) y moviendo su mano como espantando una mosca, mientras nos sentábamos a pedir las bebidas.

Rosalie me miraba con desconfianza, como si en cualquier momento yo le hiciera recordar a Alice _detalladamente_ lo que pasó, cosa que _iba a hacer_, hasta que unos de los puntapiés de Rose en mi pierna magullada y su clásica mirada asesina, me lo impidió.

Hay veces que me da un poco de miedo.

Los hermosos 10 minutos pasaron demasiado rápido, y me vi arrastrada a la pista por mis queridas amigas. Hice como que les seguía la corriente, tratando de imitar sus movimientos, para luego perderlas de vista entre la gente que bailaba. En parte era bueno, descansar un poco de todo ese intento de baila para apoyar bien mi pie, pero en otra parte me sentía un poco solita...

Estaba merodeando entre la muchedumbre buscando un lugar donde sentarme, cuando choqué con un chico alto, de espaldas.

Se giró hacia mí haciendo que me quedara de piedra. ¿Podía ser él? Por favor alguien dígame que no es él... Miré al chico parecido a Edward Cullen de arriba abajo unas quinientas veces, para asegurarme de no meter la pata. ¿Y si no era él? ¿Y si era alguien parecido? Oh por Dios, ¿_Si era el verdadero Edward Cullen_?… No, espera un segundo Bella, tranquilízate. Está sonriendo divertido, definitivamente es el chico con el que chocaste y te encontraste en el hospital. Demonios, era difícil de creer… ¿Tres veces en el día? No, no era posible. A no ser que…

-¿Me estás siguiendo?- Pregunté directamente, desconfiando.

-¡No! ¿Estás tú siguiéndome?

-¡Claro que no! No soy ninguna psicópata, por supuesto...-Por la cara que puso, tuve que agregar- Pero, claro, tu no tienes como saberlo, ¿no?

-_Exactamente..._ Yo sólo vine a la fiesta de mi mejor amigo Emmett, ¿tu que haces en este lugar?

Me puse a observar a mí alrededor. Wow, si su amigo se permitía hacer una fiesta aquí, debe de ser muy afortunado... Y adinerado. Tengo entendido que el lugar es bastante exclusivo. ¡Ni me imagino pagar una fiesta!... Me pregunto si se la pagará él...

-¿Hola? ¿Sigues aquí?- Me dijo divertido sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡Oh! Si... yo solo vine con mis amigas locas a bailar, ya sabes, las de recién, o por lo menos ellas están haciéndolo- Dije mirando la pista, esperando encontrarlas. Si me veían así, no tendrían más oportunidad que creerme-Entonces... ¿Sin resentimientos por mi ataque de histeria en el hospital?- Las bebidas que tomé habrán surgido efecto, porque no parecía tan nerviosa por alguna razón.

-Por supuesto- Me contestó con una hermosa sonrisa- En parte yo estaba un poco alterado, pero no te preocupes, fue algo de hoy, solamente...- Culminó riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que tengo algo que ver con tu cambio de humor?- Me cuestioné dramática y exageradamente en voz alta, causándole su risa. Una muy linda, si viene al caso.

-Eres extraña, ¿Sabes?...- Me dijo como si nada, frunciendo el ceño y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido- Respondí, sonriendo también.

Me examinó la cara, con sus ojos brillantes y verdes, y como riéndose para si mismo continuó lo que acababa de decir- Eres muy extraña, y, no se por qué, me caes bien. ¿Qué te parece si completo mi propuesta de hoy en la tarde y nos vemos otro día?... Pero claro, sin compromiso. Solo como amigos- Culminó más serio, esperando mi respuesta.

-¡Claro!- Le dije, muy animada- Ya me estás cayendo mejor, ¿Lo sabes?

-No, no lo sabía, pero me alegro. Tengo el presentimiento de que nos vamos a llevar bien- Dijo sonriendo otra vez, y sacando un súper-celular de su bolsillo. … Vaya. Eso sí que era hermoso- ¿Podrías darme tu número? Porque, en realidad, ya se tu nombre, pero creo que tenerlo sin preguntarte, por haberlo buscado en la guía telefónica, cabe en el perfil de acosador... ¿No crees?

-¡Já! Pobre de ti si lo hubieras hecho. Y, ya que viene al caso, mi nombre es Isabella, pero lo detesto, así que por favor dime Bella- Contesté sacando el mío y tomando el que me ofrecía para escribir mi número. Vi de reojo la rapidez con la que presionaba las teclas y luché con el aparato nuevo que tenía para poder terminar rápido y no estar tres horas como idiota para escribir mi nombre.- Listo- Contesté entregándole su celular mientras él, que (oh sorpresa) ya había terminado, me devolvía el mío.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea genial y agradecí a Dios que el chico que me arregló el trasto que tenía en las manos, me lo hubiera reparado antes de tiempo. Dios bendiga a los celulares con cámaras.- Oye, ¿me permites sacarte una foto? Ya sabes, para ponerla con tu contacto.

-Seguro. Si me dejas sacarte una foto a ti también...

Le respondí que sí, que por supuesto, y sonreí a la cámara, para luego tomarle yo la fotografía a él. Al querer guardarla casi me desmayo. Ese chico, el que tengo delante de mí, se guardó a nombre de _¡EDWARD CULLEN!_ ¡SI! ¡Sabía que no estaba loca!

-Ahora me tengo que ir, pero te llamo mañana, para arreglar ¿Te parece?

-Claro- Respondí, todavía en las nubes, sin creer lo que pasaba.

Luego de que se marchara, corrí hasta el baño a lavarme la cara con agua, para aclarar las ideas, mientras escuchaba a las otras chicas que había en el baño charlar:

-...mí un helado, que son 205 calorías, y le puse crema doble, que esa vendría a ser de 304 calorías... y sumado daría... eh... ah, que mas da, no como hasta el lunes y listo. Esta dieta creo que deb...-

-...osa o púrpura?

-Mhm... No lo sé, los dos te quedan bien...

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero el rosa resalta la piel y el otro hace juego con mis ojos...

-¿Y si te pones los dos? O sea, uno por arrib...-

-...que se lo dijo a la viuda del primo del doctor, que justo trabaja en donde vive el novio, que al final dejó el trabajo porque se lastimó el pie haciendo paracaidismo con un equipo que se ve que no es de marca, ¿viste? Porque en realidad el dueño es amigo del padre, que creo que se murió hace poco de cáncer, y yo pienso que se contagió de la mujer de Steve, que se enfermó también de eso cuando el esposo estaba de viaje con la aerolínea de el que al final es del amante de s...-

Por supuesto, yo no era como ellas por dos cosas: uno, no me preocupaba la apariencia, el dinero o los chismes; y dos… Bueno, de seguro que no tenían _el número de ningún famoso… _¡Ja!

En tiempo récord, mientras salía del baño, saqué mi ahora adorado y sagrado celular y llamé desesperadamente a Rose...

_-¡Bella! Hola, ¿Dónde estás?... Oh, por Dios, no me digas que te perdiste..._

-Claro qu... agh, ¡No! Por supuesto que no. ¿A que no saben con quién me encontré?

_-¡¿Con el C.E.C?- _Se escuchó la voz de Alice desde el tubo.

-... ¿Quién?

_-Ay, Bella, ¡C.E.C! ¿Clon de Edward Cullen?-_ Respondió con el tonito de 2+2 es 4.

Me mantuve unos momentos en silencio, pestañando, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, hasta que reaccioné- ...Bueno, sí, como quieran llamarlo... ¡Tengo una foto de él!

_-¡¿En serio? ¡Tenemos que verlo! ¿Dónde estás? _

-Llegando a la barra...- Pero no pude seguir diciendo nada porque Rose ya me había colgado y la podía ver viniendo hacia aquí, detrás de Alice, que venía dando saltitos.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Muestra!

-De acuerdo... –Dije sonriendo mientras sacaba mi celular del bolsillo y aumentaba la imagen para que esté en pantalla completa.

-¡Ay, Bella!- Dijo Alice luego de verla, sacando el celular- ¿Crees que no conozco el Photoshop? ¡Si lo único que has hecho es cambiarle el fondo!- Comentó mientras me mostraba una foto _idéntica_ a la que yo tenía, pero, en efecto, con un fondo claro. Rose miró las dos imágenes, y, como si fuera lo más normal, sacó su celular con _otra foto exactamente igual..._

-¡Pero...! ¿¡Cómo...! ¡Si yo...!

-Bella, Bella, Bella... Esfuérzate un poco más para convencernos- Me dijo Alice palmeándome el hombro suavemente, mientras Rosalie me miraba a mí, la foto de mi celular, y negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Pero... No puede ser... -Seguía repitiendo yo, como idota, todavía sin creerme la desgracia que estaba pasando. Es que... ¡Por favor! ¡_Edward Cullen me acaba de pasar su número telefónico_! ¡No es momento para que desconfíen!... Pero bueno, si no me creen... ¡Allá ellas! La que sale ganando soy yo... ¿no es así?

Volvimos al baile, una vez más las tres juntas, porque ellas decían que debía disfrutar la noche un poco más. Dado lo que había pasado, ¿Qué importaba quedar en ridículo con mis bailes en frente de unos desconocidos? No se compara.

A Edward (Sonaba raro decirle por el nombre sabiendo que era, en realidad, el verdadero) no lo vi más en toda la noche. Debió de haberse ido con su amigo, o novia… ¿Tendrá novia? Sacudí mi cabeza. ¿A ti qué te importa Bella? Es personal.

… De todas maneras, si la curiosidad me picaba mucho uno de estos días, podía buscarlo en Internet. Google lo sabe todo.

El tema no se tocó por toda la noche, y al poco tiempo volvimos al auto. No estaba tan oscuro como antes, se podía ver que dentro de un rato empezaría a amanecer, pero eso no impidió que nos desviáramos un poco del camino. De veras tendríamos que comprar uno de esos GPS, nos harían la vida mucho más fácil.

A pesar de las vueltas que dimos, llegamos a casa de buen humor, especialmente yo ya que mi día prometía buenas expectativas para mañana... Me había olvidado completamente de mi pie y lo cansada que estaba. Entré a mi cuarto abriendo de par en par la puerta, y antes de hacer nada me tiré sobre mi cama disfrutando un poco de la ausencia de música terriblemente alta, y de no tener que estar parada. Por supuesto, luego de unos pacos minutos me fui hasta el baño a quitarme el maquillaje, porque si me quedaba allí iba a caer dormida.

Tiré las cosas por todos los lados del cuarto, los tacones con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria. Empecé a sacar mi pijama parea cambiarme, cuando de repente en la recámara sonó mi celular, con unas hermosas letras que formaban "Edward Cullen" en mi pantalla.

Corrí a agarrarlo, pero resultó que era en realidad un mensaje... con los nervios no pude ni diferenciar los tonos para las dos distintas funciones...

Respiré hondo y me dirigí hacia el centro de la habitación, a sentarme en la cama, para relajarme un poco. Respiré una vez más y abrí el mensaje:

"_**¿Que te parece de desayunar juntos mañana? Para conocernos más..."**_

En tres pestañeos ya tenía la respuesta pronta:

"_¡Seguro! ¿Dónde? Me acabo de mudar y no conozco los lugares..."_

Rápidamente contestó:

"_**Entonces te llevaré a un buen restaurante... Nunca subestimes la comida de por aquí"**_

"_Me gusta la idea. ¿Y cómo nos juntamos?"_

"_**Nos encontramos en Bella Italia... Es un local de la zona... ¿Te parece? ¿Como a las 9? ¿O es muy temprano?"**_

¿¡A las 9! ¿¡Qué quería este chico! ¿¡Matarme! ¡Si ahora eran las 4:30! Con dolor respondí:

"_Claro, es perfecto... ¡entonces nos vemos!"_

"_**Nos vemos"**_

Apoyé mi celular en la mesita de luz, mientras daba saltitos de alegría en la cama. Caminé rápidamente hacia la cocina, donde Alice y Rosalie estaban comiendo helado.

Me senté sobre una silla y tomé una de las cucharas que habían dejado al lado de pote, la sopera, para tragar un buen bocado.

-_Bueno_...- Dijo Alice al verme sentar- Parece que alguien está de buen humor...

-Mañana voy a verme con alguien- Respondí telegráficamente. No era tan necesario decir con quién... Con esta chica siempre hay que tener cuidado.

-¿Alguien?- Saltó Alice- Alguien como... ¿Quién?- Agregó, como leyéndome el pensamiento.

-Alguien que conocí hoy...

-Ajá- Intervino Rosalie, apuntándome con su cuchara, logrando que pequeños pedacitos de helado salpicaran sobre la mesa- Ya sabía yo que estabas un poco contenta de más...

-¿Y podríamos saber nosotras quién es esta persona misteriosa?- Continuó Alice, sin estar nunca satisfecha.

-No- Respondí a secas- No me creerían...

-¡Oh!... Y entiendo... conque el C.E.C... ¿Eh?- Seguía diciendo Alice.

-Pues sí...

-Vaya... ¿¡quién lo hubiera dicho? Nuestra pequeña Bellita... creciendo...- Estaba ya comentando Rose, secándose una lágrima de mentiritas.

-Sí, como digas, pero no exageres, no es que nunca haya tenido una cita con un chico, sea Edward Cullen o no... –_Sí, sea Edward o no... Si tan solo supieran... _Pensé tomando otra enorme cucharada del helado de crema, mientras una gran sonrisa se extendía por mi cara.


	4. La Cita

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

Estaba yo soñando pacíficamente, cuando algo que me distrajo.

Una presión sobre mí, que se repetía aproximadamente cada... unos... casi dos segundos. Me estrujé el cerebro pensando qué diantres podría ser, en el mundo exterior a mis hermosos sueños, lo que me molestaba.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, frotándolos, para encontrarme con que Alice me estaba golpeando con mi propia almohada.

-Des...- golpe- pier...- golpe- ¡ta!... ¡Agh, al fin! ¡¡Levántate!!

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- Pregunté alarmada, mientras me incorporaba totalmente en mi cama, para luego dejarme caer pesadamente sobre ella de nuevo.

Esto tenía que dejar de pasar. Por algo era que las que compartíamos habitación éramos Rose y yo... Ella vino en mi ayuda después de la primera noche que Alice y esta pobre chica durmieron en el mismo cuarto. La despertó a las 6 de la mañana para ir a trotar...

Y uno pensaría que los problemas estaban solucionados, _pero nooo..._ Ella sigue viniendo a atormentarnos todas las mañanas.

-¡Oh! ¡Discúlpeme su señoría si la he molestado!- Me contestó con una evidente burla- Pero tengo entendido que tienes que bañarte, elegir la ropa, vestirte, maquillarte, e ir hasta tu cita en...- Miró mi reloj sobre la mesa de luz- Como que una hora.

-¿¡¡Una hora!!?- Repetí inconcientemente, tomando el reloj entre mis manos- Espera un momento... ¿Cómo sabías que tengo que levantarme ahora?

-Tienes un papelito en tu mesada que dice: "despertarse a las 7:30 para ir a desayunar a las 9:00"

-Cierto...- Susurré pensativa, cuando un quejido de Rose me hizo callar. Seguramente para ella, todavía era muy temprano.

Me incorporé, desperezándome lentamente sin poder evitarlo. Alice tenía razón, mejor me apuraba...

Pude ver de reojo como ella abría el armario mientras hablaba y tiraba mi ropa por encima de su hombro, cayendo todas las prendas sobre la cama de Rosalie. Y a veces _sobre_ Rosalie...

Como me sentía un poco incompetente, caminé hasta la cama donde las prendas se acumulaban, y sentándome cerca de Rose comencé a analizarlas...

Tomé primero un pantalón de vestir grueso... no, hacía mucho calor para usarlo. Lo tiré sobre el piso de madera, mientras inspeccionaba una camisa rosa viejo... no, muy formal. Me llamó la atención entonces un vestido floreado de color verde y naranja... que definitivamente no era de mi armario... _Jamás._ Iba ya a tomar en mis manos un buzo delgado de color gris cuando Rosalie me interrumpió en mi tarea.

Se ve que entre los gritos de Alice, la ropa que prácticamente le llovía del cielo y le aterrizaba en la cabeza, y mi indecisión, se desesperó.

- ¡Grr!-Pronunció en un grito ahogado mientras me quitaba la ropa de las manos y me lanzaba un nuevo conjunto, que no estaba tan mal que digamos...

- Gracias...-Le susurré agradecida en respuesta, mientras corría hasta el baño a ducharme y ella se volvía a tirar su acolchado por encima, hasta la cabeza, dejando que toda mi ropa cayera al suelo. Ya recogería eso.

Me bañé rápidamente y lavé mi cabello con shampoo de fresas en un tiempo record, mientras escuchaba los griteríos de Alice. Ya eran las ocho y diez minutos. Me vestí con la remera y el jean que Rose me había elegido y corrí hasta el cuarto a ponerme mis sandalias.

En lo que había demorado, Alice me estaba esperando con el secador encendido en la mano y una crema hidratante sobre la cómoda.

- _¿Saben qué?_ Ya me desvelaron- Nos dijo Rose en un suspiro, quitándose las sábanas, como si la hubiéramos despertado a las 5 -Voy a buscar el maquillaje Bella, y más vale que este chico lo valga, porque estoy madrugando por él. Y muy pocas personas hacen despertar a Rosalie Lilian Hale sin salir lastimados- Me advirtió mientras su voz se perdía en el camino al baño.

Sonreí internamente mientras luchaba con los breteles de mi calzado y Alice me acomodaba como podía mi cabello... Miré hacia mi reloj de muñeca, comprobando que ya eran 8 y veinte pasadas. A este paso, nunca llegaríamos al restaurante... ¡Demonios! ¡El restaurante!

-¡Alice!- Grité, incorporando rápidamente la cabeza, logrando que accidentalmente mi amiga se golpeara con el cepillo.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué pasa ahora?- Me contestó mientras se masajeaba la frente.

-Dime que conoces un lugar llamado Bella Italia- Le dije mirándola fijamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos y una desesperación que se notaba en mi voz.

-Mmm... Nop. ¿Es de por aquí? Porque como nos acabamos de mudar a la zona... Aunque el tío Earl sabe de restaurantes... podríamos llamarlo y preguntarle sobre alguno bueno...

-¡No! ¡No puede ser posible!- Dije tomándome la frente y caminando como un gato encerrado por la habitación. Alice parecía un poco descolocada.

-"No", de 'No es de la zona' o de 'no llamemos al tío Earl'... Porque se que no te cae muy bien Bella, pero tampoco es para tanto...-Me respondió confundida, frunciendo el seño, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba.

Suspiré sonoramente e intenté arreglar el malentendido-Quedé que nos encontraríamos en Bella Italia... ¡Pero no se dónde queda!

-¡Pero...! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿¡Quedas con tu cita en un lugar y no sabes dónde es!?- Me gritó Alice, descontrolada.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- Respondí con la cabeza entre mis manos- ¡Fue la emoción del momento! ¿¡Ahora qué hago!?

-¿¡Y cómo voy a saber yo!?- Me respondió alteradamente y desplomándose sobre mi cama deshecha- ¡¡Pregúntale a Rose!! ¿¡Y por qué se tarda tanto!?- Vociferó en dirección al pasillo, pasando de estar desesperada a enojada.

-Ya vengo, ya vengo...- Nos dijo calmadamente Rosalie entrando al cuarto, con su voz amortiguada por los libros que tenía en la mano- ¿Es que no saben pensar bajo presión? Tú Alice, buscas "Bella Italia" en la guía, sección restaurantes. Reza porque esté. –Dijo mientras tiraba uno de sus enormes libros y caía con un golpe sordo a los pies de mi sorprendida amiga –Y luego ubicas sus calles y las anotas en un papel en base a este otro libraco –Continuó mientras le lazaba una guía de igual o más tamaño –Bella, tú siéntate, veamos si puedo hacer algo con tan poco tiempo- Culminó como susurrando para ella misma.

Miré sorprendida cómo Alice pasaba página por página, como endemoniada, hasta que marcó con su dedo una palabra, y sonrió. Al fin, una cosa menos.

Dirigí mi vista al espejo y vi como con manos diestras Rose acomodaba como podía el resto del cabello que Alice no pudo secar. A mi opinión, quedó impresionante. No tan bien como si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo, pero de peluquería.

Me puse unos pendientes y el perfume lila que guardaba para las ocasiones especiales. Ahora el reloj marcaba las 8 y media.

-¡Ya tengo la dirección!- Nos dijo Alice, mientras en un salto se incorporaba de la cama, y nos tendía una hoja con unas calles escritas por una pequeña letra- Voy a sacar el auto. _¡Corre, Bella, corre!_- Me gritó señalando hacia la puerta, citando una película que habíamos visto la semana pasada.

Bajamos los escalones de dos en dos, haciendo sonar nuestros tacos contra el frío mármol. Desde atrás, pude oír como mis amigas discutían sobre qué avenida tomar, mientras yo consultaba la hora en el celular: 8:32.

Saludamos como pudimos al portero, mientras corríamos detrás de Alice, que ya había entrado a su Porsche. Fue apenas cerrar mi puerta, la del acompañante, y el auto ya estaba encendido: dirigiéndose como una bala hacia la calle.

Con maestría, Alice tomó una de las calles menos concurridas, donde prácticamente no había tráfico. Podía ver como pasaban las casas, una detrás de la otra, como un borrón... En realidad, era sólo otra de mis citas para ellas, (y no es que tenga tantas) pero me agradaba que hicieran tanto por llegar en hora. Si hay algo que _no me gustaría hacer_ es llegar tarde a mi encuentro con Edward Cullen... Vaya, ¡Voy a una cita con Edward Cullen! _¡¡Genial!!_

Alice estacionó su auto con una maniobra cerrada, en frente de un gran local con el título "Bella Italia" sobre su puerta. Miré mi reloj: 8:58

Abrí, tal vez un poco brusco de más, los dos portones de madera que servían de entrada. Simplemente no pude evitar mirar hacia todos lados, desesperadamente, hasta encontrarme con una cara ya conocida.

Estaba sentado sobre una mesa, esperando pacientemente, mirando la ventana. Quedé aturdida por un momento, completamente inerte, hasta que mi cerebro reaccionó_. ¡Camina, Bella, por favor!_

Me senté titubeante en su mesa, mirándolo con desconfianza. Demonios, ¿¡Porqué es que mi cerebro no reacciona!? ¡Por Dios! ¡Por lo menos tengo que actuar como una persona normal!

- Hola- Dije repentinamente, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Perfecto.

Levantó su vista, me miró, hizo una mueca, y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Solo eso. Y me ignoró como si estuviera sentado frente el aire...

Era unos de los silencios más incómodos que había tenido en mi vida... ¡¡¡Di algo!!!

-Señores... ¿Qué van a pedir?- Me salvó el mesero, trayendo dos copias del menú.

Lo tomé entre mis manos, y sin ni siquiera leerlo le contesté- Un café pequeño, por favor.

-Yo voy a querer un desayuno completo- Dijo con una sonrisa hacia el mesero, nuestro querido Sr. Simpático.

Silencio. Otra vez. Pero en esta oportunidad, él me miró a los ojos, frunciendo el seño. Era como si me estuviera estudiando... Todo sin hablar, claro. ¡¡POR DIOS QUE ALGUIEN DIGA ALGO!!

- Su pedido señores- Intervino otra vez el mesero, trayendo los dos pedidos: Mi vasito de café y la enorme bandeja de Edward. Y cuando digo enorme, lo digo en serio. Tenía huevos fritos, tocino, tostadas, mermelada, manteca, media-lunas, galletitas, escones, jugo, café y chocolatada. ¿¡De verdad se iba a comer todo eso!?

Silencio. Y esta vez más intenso. ¿Por qué estaba tan taciturno? Era más amigable ayer de noche... Tal vez esperaba algo de mí que no era...

Demonios, tenía que hacer algo con este mutismo. Lo que sea.

-...Lindo día, ¿no?

Patético. Y lo único que logré sacarle con eso, fue otra mueca.

-Hmm... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunté

-Es que... Prefiero la nieve...

¿¡Nieve!? De acuerdo, esto no está funcionando. Vayamos a otra cosa...

-No te gusta el sol... ¿Y comes todo eso para desayunar?... Vaya, me decepcionas- Dije con actuación exagerada y dramatismo.

- Decepciono a miles de chicas, todo el tiempo...- Me respondió con una seriedad inquebrantable.

-Sin sentido del humor... genial- Susurré por lo bajo, sarcásticamente. Esto no estaba yendo nada bien. ¿¡Que es lo que me pasa!?

-¿Por qué me invitaste?- Pregunté ya exasperada.

-Me caes bien- Contestó simplemente, levantando sus hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿¡Entonces por qué no dices nada!?

-No lo sé... Eres rara.

-Veo a alguien aquí que no sabe diferenciar lo raro de lo especial- Dije cruzándome de brazos e inclinándome hacia atrás en el asiento.

-Es que... cualquier chica estaría hablando de su vida personal, y riéndose histéricamente, con esas risitas agudas y falsas...- Culminó con los bien abiertos, como confesándome uno de sus grandes miedos.

-Yo no soy como ellas... Es más, la gente así me asusta...- Me sinceré, asintiendo.

Sonrió- Y hablando de gente rara...

-Especial.

-Bueno, sí, "gente especial"... ¿Cómo puedes no tener hambre con eso? Mientras que hablamos le has dado dos tragos... ¡Y ya no queda nada de tu café!

-¿¡Y tú como puedes almorzar después de eso!?- Le respondí algo indignada. Nadie se mete con mi café de la mañana.

-Cambiemos de tema... Porque veo que en el tema de la alimentación no nos llevamos tan bien...- Dijo previendo que me moleste.

-_Sí,_ tienes razón... ¡Cambiemos de tema al clima! ¿¡¡A qué clase de persona loca...!!?

-Especial- Me corrigió con una sonrisa. Le saqué la lengua.

-_... especial... _no le gusta el sol!?

-¡Oye!... Te apuesto 50 dólares a que todas las personas que están aquí- Dijo señalando con un movimiento a los pobres clientes- Prefieren la nieve.

Lo estudié lentamente. Eran unas pocas personas... y además podía usar parte de los 100 que me debe Rose desde hace 7 años...

-Hecho- Dije estirando mi manos para agitarla con la suya, cerrando el pacto.

Sonrió triunfante, y se dispuso a observar a la gente, pensando a quien preguntarle... O tal vez qué decirle, porque, piénsenlo bien: Si vas hasta la mesa de algún ancianito, que está pacíficamente desayunando, y le preguntas si no odia la nieve en uno de los días más soleados que hubo en el mes... estoy bastante segura de que llamaría a seguridad.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que nos sumimos en un silencio profundo, cada uno concentrado en sus tácticas... Era muchísimo mejor que los silencios anteriores... Con la adrenalina de la competencia, y la seguridad de que no le caía mal, ya era feliz.

Salté con el ruido de mi celular... era una llamada.

Apresurada, revolví mi bolso de arriba a abajo hasta encontrarme con el pequeño aparato. Leí la pantalla para encontrarme con que la llamada era desde el celular de Rose... Genial, ¿Ahora tenía que llamar?

-¿Que quieres?

-¡Hola a ti también Bella!... ¿Yo? Ah, bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿Y tu?...

-En serio, Rosalie, ¿que sucede?- Respondí ahora más seria.

-Oh... Todavía estás en tu cita, ¿No es así?

-Ajá.

-Uh... Vaya, lo siento, pero es que tu eres mi única opción...

-Fruncí el cejo, confundida- ¿Opción para qué?

-Bueno, sí, en realidad es de vida o muerte... ya sabes...

-¿Que? ¿Vida o muerte? ¿¡De qué hablas!?- La cara de Edward era un poema... Y la mía seguramente un calco.

-En serio, alguien puede morir Bella... Abre tu corazón... ¿No me podrías comprar... hmm... un poco de comida?

_-... ¿Comida?... _ Rose, tienes 23, creo que puedes hacerte el desayuno tú sola... Además está Alice...

-No, no está Alice, se fue hacia el centro comercial hace una hora... Conociéndola le quedan otras tres... Y, a propósito, no necesito cualquier comida... Necesito... eh...

... _comidaparagatos..._

-¿¡Comida para...!? _¡¡Rose!! _¿¡Que hiciste!?

-... Nada.... ...*miau*

_-¿Eso es un maullido?_

-...No...

-¡¡Rosalie!! ¡¡Soy alérgica a los gatos!!- Le dije con terror.

-¡Sí, sí, claro Bella!... Pero es que estaba _tan_ solo... ¡Es que es recién nacido! ¡No puedo dejarlo solo, y necesito comida!... _Por favor Bellita..._

-¡Pero yo...! ¡Yo no...! ¡Agh! ¡De acuerdo!... ¡¡Pero ni un favor más en el resto de tu vida Rosalie porque...!!

-¡GRACIAS BELLA! ¡Te amo! ¡Besos!- Y me colgó. A veces me pregunto cómo es que somos tan amigas.

Me enfrenté a Edward, que me miraba desorbitado... Esto va a estar difícil...- Yo... Lo siento tanto... _Es que me tengo que ir_... Tengo una amiga loca que se compró un gato y quedó encerrada en casa... ¿Me perdonas esta vez?- Me disculpé con una sonrisa forzada.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza y susurró con una sonrisa_- Como una cabra..._

Lo tomé como una afirmativa, y me dirigí a la calle... con ese aire de enamorada. ¿Por qué me tenía que ir tan pronto? Si ya nos empezábamos a llevar bien...

Rosalie está _tan _muerta...

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó este capítulo… el cual tiene la ropa de bella en el perfil.

Pero no se crean que va a estar TODA la ropa de la historia, solo la que se menciona, como en este caso, y del resto la que sea fácil de buscar

Muchos besos!!!! :P


	5. Llamada

**Llamada**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

Tomé un taxi hacia el supermercado más cercano a casa. Lo que hago por amistad, ¿Eh?

Es que no era justo... Edward en serio me empezaba a caer bien... Y después de esto no creo que me quiera hablar más en su vida. Soy una idiota. Rosalie es una idiota.

Me bajé del vehículo con un portazo, encaminándome con pasos largos y rápidos, casi que atropellando gente en mi camino.

Me dirigí directamente a la sección de mascotas, tomando entre mis manos la primera lata de comida para gatos que vi.

Más apurada que antes me fui a pagar hasta la caja, para luego salir afuera y notar que esos ruidos fuertes que sentía dentro del edificio, no era gente, _era lluvia_. Lluvia torrencial.

Me puse a correr como endemoniada las 11 cuadras que quedaban desde el supermercado hasta el apartamento. Sin paraguas. Con un buzo delgado de mangas cortas y una lata que empezaba a perder pedazos de etiqueta, al mojarse y desprenderse. Patético.

Cuando al fin llegué, empapada hasta los huesos y con los nervios a flor de piel, abrí con un estruendo la puerta, causando que mi adorada amiga Rosalie pegara un enorme salto y un grito que lo acompañaba.

-¡Por Dios Bella! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Debí dejar que terminaras tu cita! ¡Y se puso a llover, y no tienes auto...!- Comenzó a decir una muy alterada Rose, con un bollito naranja entre sus manos.

-Deja ya. No hay nada que se pueda hacer ahora- Le comenté pesadamente, mientras escurría mi cabello en la pileta de la cocina y tiraba mis llaves por el piso en el camino.

-No, "deja" nada- Dijo tomándome la lata de las manos (con un poco de asco) y ayudándome a escurrir la ropa- Estuve mal, lo siento mucho- Finalizó sinceramente, mirándome a los ojos.

-En serio Rose, no tiene ni sentido pensarlo. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Cuéntame de la pequeña bola peluda por la que me voy a agarrar neumonía.

-¡Oh, sí!- Dijo ahora con una sonrisa- ¡Te presento al nuevo integrante de la familia!- Pronunció de espaldas, mientras se agachaba para agarrar algo muy diminuto que había dejado en el suelo.

Entonces lo vi. Era, prácticamente, una bolita de pelos pelirrojos, (que Dios nos guarde de la obsesión con los pelirrojos de esta chica) del tamaño de una pelota de handball. Debía admitirlo, era de lo más tierno - Awww... - Susurré lentamente.

-¿No es divino?- Me contestó Rose emocionada- Y ya le tengo nombre.

-Ah, Rose, no. Eso sí que no. Todo a lo que le pones nombre... ¡Se muere!

-¡No es cierto!- Saltó ella a la defensiva, protegiendo ahora a su gatito detrás de su espalda.

-Sí es cierto, y lo sabes. Y además tus nombres son raros...

-¡No, no lo son! ¡Punto final! Además, este nombre te va a gustar, porque tiene que ver contigo...

-¿En serio?- Pregunté confundida, y asustada. Principalmente asustada.

-Bueno, sí, en parte... Supongo. ¿Qué te parece...? ...¡Eddie Meatballs*! ...Ya sabes, Eddie por el Clon de Edward Cullen y eso...

- ...No. _Definitivamente __no._- Dije muy segura de mi misma, mientras daba por finalizada la conversación y me dirigía hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, para sacarme la ropa y ponerla a secar. Aún sin verla, supe que estaba haciendo pucheros.

_-Pero Bella...-_ Pude escuchar que se quejaba, a través del efecto amortiguado de la puerta_- ...Si es como una gran albóndiga..._

-¡No Rose, no me gusta!- Le contesté mientras me desenredaba el pelo y me envolvía en una toalla.

-_¡¿Es que tienes algún problema con Eduardito Albóndigas?- _Sentí que me gritaba desde la otra habitación. Increíble.

Abrí la puerta de golpe para encontrarla en frente de mí, y le contesté- Busca un nombre serio Rose... ¡Y no me importa de donde lo conseguiste o qué pasó!- Le dije viendo que me iba a interrumpir- Lo que pienso es que si vamos a esconderlo del gerente del edificio, y va a vivir con nosotras, tendríamos que tomar algunas serias medidas y responsabilidades...

Ella se quedó callada, mirándome con los ojos bien grandes, y lo único que hizo fue tomar al inocente gato, y con las dos manos ponérmelo a dos centímetros de la cara, como una niña pequeña.

-¡_Agh_!... ¡ROSE! ... ¡Grr!, ¿¡Sabes qué! Haz como quieras, pero tú te encargas de el-

-¡Sí, Bella, _gracias_!- Me interrumpió dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla- Me parece que tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes gatito- Dijo mirando seriamente a su nueva mascota, para luego llevarlo a la cocina. Loca.

Cuando salí del baño, el día estaba muy oscuro, pero se podía notar que todavía estábamos en la mañana, pasado el mediodía, más o menos.

Me tiré sobre el sofá, mientras observaba como Rose le sacaba un montón de fotos al pobre gato, que lo único que hacía era quedarse sentado y lamerse su patita. Yo le doy dos semanas.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi mente se puso a divagar, y, por supuesto, a pensar en el desayuno de hoy en la mañana. Se podría decir que, en realidad, es una buena persona... supongo, claro. Es ocurrente. Atractivo. Simple. Tranquilo... Y un actor multimillonario. ¿¡SE PUEDE PEDIR ALGO MEJOR! Me gustaría que llamara otra vez... Es decir, al principio de todo, dejó claro que no estaba buscando pareja... ¡Pero yo no necesito eso! Tengo la impresión de que nos podríamos llegar a llevar bien y todo...

-¡BUENOS DIAS COMPANÍA!- Gritó una voz cantarina, entrando a casa con tres paquetes de comida china.

-¡Alice!- Gritó Rose en respuesta, con una enorme sonrisa- ¿¡Qué te parece nuestro nuevo integrante!- Dijo con la voz aguda, mostrándole al pobre gato... Ahora llevaba un pequeño gorrito hecho de lana, y una bufanda del mismo color y material. Wow, se estaba tomando muy en serio esto de la sesión de fotos... En otra vida, ese gatito se iba a vengar.

-¡Que hermoso!- Le respondió emocionadísima la recién llegada, agachándose a la misma altura que él. La casa se había convertido en un griterío constante.

-¡Se llama Eddie Meatballs! ¿¡Te gusta!

-¡Me encanta!- Oh, genial. Otra más- ¡Déjame ver esas fotos!- Dijo tomándole la cámara de las manos, y sentándose luego las dos a cuchichear y reírse de quien sabe qué cosas...

Con pereza me levanté y recogí la comida que había dejado Alice en el suelo, para servirla en la pequeña mesa ratona en frente del televisor. Fue apoyar mi cuerpo en el almohadón, y la más exaltada de mis compañeras de habitación me bombardeó con preguntas:

-¿Y...?- Comenzó con los ojos abiertos como platos, esperando a que le dijera algo.

-¿Y qué?- Respondí haciéndome la distraída. Hay que tener _mucho _cuidado con esta chica. Todo lo que digas puede ir en tu contra.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Continuó, intentando sonsacarme algo. Pero yo no me quiebro con nada. Tengo una táctica que nunca falla....

-¿En dónde?

-En la cita- Seguía sin alterarse, mientras rodaba los ojos

-... ¿Qué cita?

-¡Bella! ¡¿Cómo rayos te fue en la cita?- De acuerdo, mi técnica es casi infalible... pero algo es algo...

-Ah... _bien..._

-¿¡Cómo que bien! ¡Siempre respondes lo mismo! ¡"Bien, bien"! ¡Necesitamos detalles! ¡Detalles!- Se exaltó, comenzando a señalarme con el dedo.

-... ¿Quieres detalles?

-¡POR FAVOR!

-Bueno, la verdad es que...- suspiré sonoramente- no les pensábamos decir hasta unas semanas, pero... Bueno, nos enamoramos desde que nos vimos, claro... Y me pidió para ser su novia. Pero como somos personas responsables y que no toman desiciones atropelladas, no fue hasta que terminamos el desayuno que de su plato vacío de tocino, sacó un anillo. Nos fugamos a Las Vegas, y ya somos legalmente casados... Y no se preocupen, porque haremos una pequeña celebración aquí, y ustedes van a ser las damas de honor... Pero, lo que él no sabe- hice una pausa dramática- es que estoy embarazada.

En toda mi historia, ninguna de las dos se había movido del lugar, ni emitido algún sonido. Con una sonrisa cansada, Rose reaccionó

-Podrías haber dicho desde un principio que no tenías ganas de hablar de ello...

-Ya lo sé, pero así es más divertido.

-Como quieras...- Dijo Alice en un suspiro enojado, pero yo sabía muy bien que no se iba a dar por vencida... Es más, pareció cambiar de opinión al instante, porque se levantó del asiento a la velocidad del rayo y me arrastró hacia su habitación como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

No me soltó hasta que llegamos, y lo primero que hizo allí fue revisar debajo de su colchón. Desde chica, ese es el lugar destinado para las cosas importantes de Alice... No me sorprendería hallar la última revista de Cosmopolitan, unos aretes y chocolate.

-¡Aquí está!- Gritó ella, con la cabeza entre la cama y el colchón. Y entonces lo pude ver bien.

-¿Ese diario?

Alice rodó sus ojos- _**"El Diario"**_**, **Bella, _**"El Diario"**_... ¿Cuándo vas a aprender...? Y es para ti- Dijo colocándolo en mis manos.

-¿Para mí?... ¿Para qué?

-Quiero que me escribas cuatro páginas, de los dos lados, sobre tu cita con el chico misterioso... ¡Y no quiero excusas!- Me advirtió previendo mis quejas.

-¡Pero yo nunca he escrito un diario!

-¡Siempre hay una primera vez, Bella!... Lo siento, pero mi trabajo aquí está hecho, mucha suerte, nos vemos- Y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. ¡Tramposa!

Me tiré sobre su ahora desarreglada cama, y abrí el diario por la primera página. Estaba llena, y bien llena, de fotos de este gato... Meatballs. Y la siguiente también. Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente... ¿¡Cómo pudo pegar Rose todo esto en segundos...! Bueno, ella asusta, dejémoslo así.

Avancé un fajo de hojas, hasta hallar la próxima libre. Con un suspiro, me puse a escribir...

_Bueno, la verdad no se lo que poner aquí. Pero supongo que puedo hacer como en las películas, que ponen todo lo que piensan... Es que Alice dice que cada cosa que se diga en una película o revista (menos la sección de historietas) es la más pura y total verdad. A ver, ¿Qué puede ser...? Humm... ¡Ah!_

_Querido Diario:_

_Para no sonar egocéntrica, sólo diré que salí con un chic_

_HOY SALÍ CON EDWARD CULLEN._

_Mis amigas no me creen, pero sé que tú lo harás. Aunque seas un pedazo de papel. Supongo que tengo que darles algo de tiempo, no es una noticia que se escuche todos los días..._

_Y... supongo que tendría que poner algo sobre cómo fue mi cita... ¿No? Porque estoy segura de que Alice me mataría:_

_Estuvo divertido._

_Bueno..., mucho trabajo por hoy, nos vemos cuando mi querida amiga me fuerce a escribir otra vez. ¡Besos!_

Cerré el diario con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Para ser el primero que escribo, quedó perfecto.

Con hambres renovadas, me fui hasta la cocina a prepararme algo de comida, y miré la hora en el camino, en el reloj de la sala de estar. ¿¡Ya eran las seis! ¿¡Cuántas horas pasé escribiendo en ese diario de porquería!

Tomé un pote de cereales y una manta que había en el suelo, para acurrucarme en la esquina más calentita del sillón y mirar el noticiero. Casi que sin pensarlo me quedé dormida, cuando un ruido me despertó.

En el momento que estuve meramente conciente, me di cuenta que lo que sonaba era mi celular, amortiguado dentro de mi bolso. Lo saqué de allí dentro lo más rápido que pude, y leí la pantalla "Edward"

Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando me entró en la cabeza.

Estoy por contestar a Edward Cullen, el famoso actor al que dejé plantado en la mitad de una cita... Nop, creo que mejor no atiendo.

Y el celular seguía sonando. ¡Esto me está sacando de quicio! Lo escondí bajo un cojín en el instante que una Rosalie preparada para dormir, se asomó de nuestro cuarto. Tenía puesto su pijama, y usaba una cola de caballo desarreglada.

-¿¡Qué es ese ruido!- Me gritó desde la puerta.

-... ¿Cuál?...

-¡Oh, POR FAVOR Bella! ¡Apaga ese celular!- Dijo ya muy alterada caminando hacia mi lugar. Casi que me tiré sobre esa preciada almohada, defendiéndola con lo que me quedaba de vida...

Y en ese exacto momento, una cara embadurnada de pasta verde con una gorra de ducha sobre ella salió de su habitación.

-¡DEJEN DE HACER RUIDOOO!- Gritó enloquecida, seguido de un silencio sepulcral, sólo interrumpido por mi pobre celular, hasta que cesó.

-¿Ven?- Les dije, con la voz temblando- Ya se cortó la llamada... No había que hacer tanto escándalo...

-Bella, ¿sabes que hora es?- Me respondió Rosalie, con una voz aterradoramente tierna.

-... ¿Las nueve?

-No- Me corrigió Alice- Es la hora de los chismes de la tele. Así que cállate a ti y a tu celularcito para que pueda chusmear _en paz_- Finalizó mi amiga mientras se encerraba en el cuarto.

Rose, entre todo ese discurso, se había sigilosamente escabullido hasta estar a mi espalda, así que no pude impedirla cuando me quitó el aparato de las manos.

-A veeer...- dijo sosteniéndolo en el aire, fuera del alcance de mis manos.

-¡Dámelo!

-¡Pero...! ¿¡Cómo!- Se interrumpió de repente, deteniéndose por completo- ¿¡La llamada perdida es de tu cita!- Me acusó escandalizada, levantando la voz y señalándome.

-... Puede- Contesté en el tono más angustioso que puede haber, mientras me mordía el labio muy fuerte.

-¡PERO DE QUE HABLAS! ¡Lo vas a llamar y ahora!

-¡Es que tú no entiendes Rosalie! ¡Si y-!

-¡Pero nada!- Me contestó telegráficamente y presionó el botón de llamar, para después dejar el celular sobre mi oído. La miré aterrorizada, paro en los nervios no me pude mover. Y no le podía cortar... Él sabría que fui yo...

_Oh, no... _

_No contestes, No contestes, No contestes... ¡Por favor es lo único que te pido!_

_- _¿Hola?...

_Demonios._

0o.o0o.o0o.o00o.o0o.o0o.o00o.o0o.o0o.o00o.o0o.o0o.o00o.o0o.o0o.o00o.o0o.o0o.o0

_***Significa Albóndigas en inglés.**_

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi gato Eddie Meatballs, que ha sido apodado por mi amiga Ro! Quien le pone ese nombre a un gato? :P**

**Y por supuesto al resto de ls lectors, a ls que nunca nombré en mis dedicatorias, pero todos y cada uno de los capítulos están pensados y escritos para ells...**

**Bss y FELIZ DIA DE LA MADRE! (A no ser que en su país no sea día de nada… Por acá se festeja mañana.) **

**P/D: Además, quisiera mandarle saludos a Allie, que está enferma… ¡Que te mejores! **


	6. Competencia

**Competencia**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

Me cubrí la cabeza con mi capucha, como los delincuentes, y me dispuse a seguir mi silencioso camino hacia la salida. Rose estaba conmigo, de ninguna manera Alice se podía enterar de que tenía otra cita… Aún no estaba preparada.

Es como la maestra de los chismes. Si hace mucho que no oyes hablar de tu familia, o estás esperando alguna noticia de un amigo lejano; pregúntale a ella: seguro que sabe el doble de lo que a ti te contarían.

Y no solo con tus conocidos, por supuesto. Me pide ayuda para memorizar la tabla periódica de las sustancias; pero nunca tuvo ningún problema en aprenderse de memoria las 37 ex-novias de George Cloony, o los chiquicientos hijos adoptivos de Maddona.

Y hoy no tenía ganas de que el mundo supiera de cada uno de mis movimientos…

Así que me puse en marcha.

Tomé las llaves _lentamente_ de la repisa de la cocina, tratando de no hacer ruido. Supuestamente ella estría durmiendo, pero todos sabemos que tiene un oído muy agudo y un sueño aún más ligero… Es más seguro que esté encerrada en el baño haciéndose su "producción matutina"

Desde el pasillo se asomó Rosalie, apurándome con las manos, seguramente teniendo mi mismo presentimiento: y con sigilo nos movimos hacia el estar.

Allí nos esperaba tranquilamente nuestra compañera, sentada en uno de los sillones, con la cabeza insertada en una de sus revistas.

Entré en pánico, y me detuve por completo en mi lugar; haciendo que Rose se topara conmigo. ¡Son las ocho de la mañana! ¿¡Qué diantres se supone que hace allí!

Comencé a respirar agitadamente, por los nervios, y salté cuando Rosalie me puso su mano en mi hombro. La miré con los ojos desorbitados. ¿¡Es que no se da cuenta que casi me causa un susto de muerte! Pero ella colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, en señal de silencio, y señaló con su cabeza a mi loca amiga, y la salida.

Miré a Alice. No se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar, solo sus ojos de desplazaban por las páginas y el sonido al cambiar las hojas rompía el silencio.

Miré a la puerta. Tenía pocas posibilidades, pero aún así… Era posible. Tal vez, _sólo tal vez_, podía no verme. Pero claro, ella _justo_ se tenía que haber sentado en el sillón que está contra la salida… por supuesto.

Rose me empujó levemente, para apurarme, y con suma delicadeza, casi sin respirar, me desplacé hasta la puerta.

Tomé la manija entre mis manos, y escuché que preguntaban suavemente:

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- me dijo Alice, sin siquiera alzar la vista.

Piensa, Bella, piensa- … Afuera.

-Ajá- Me respondió ella, volteándose completamente hacia mí- Por supuesto, van a hacer una salida común y corriente, claro. Para eso es que desde que se levantaron las oigo susurrar y planear cosas- se giró en el asiento, colocando sus rodillas contra la base del respaldo- y para eso es que tienes ese aire de misión imposible, con capucha puesta y todo.

Demonios, me había olvidado de la capucha.

¡Piensa algo inteligente!- Uh… la verdad es que… voy al Centro comercial. Ya sabes, de compras y todo eso…- Le respondí para nada convencida.

Alice, se volteó y tomó su bolso, con una sonrisa -¡Genial!, voy contigo…

-¡No!- Salté al instante- No puedes ir porque… porque…- Entonces una brillante idea se me vino a la mente- estoy segura… de que _Rose__ te lo puede explicar mejor_…

De espaldas a mi otra amiga, podía ver perfectamente sus mímicas con los brazos, pasándolos rápidamente a través de su cuello, y de sus labios podía leer perfectamente un _"te mataré"…_

Como respuesta le sonreí ampliamente, y me sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando al ver que Alice se volteaba, ella ponía cara de circunstancias, asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando hacia el piso. Suerte que Rosalie sabe improvisar, sino me mataría.

-No, claro, lo que ella quiere decir… es que se va de compras, pero para las fiestas… y como va a comprar tu regalo, no tiene mucha gracia que la acompañes, ¿No es así Bella?- Dijo dirigiéndose a mí, con una sonrisa dulce que daba escalofríos.

-¿Las fiestas?- Preguntó Alice, confundida- ¿Navidad?

-…Pues, sí, claro, ¿Qué otras fiestas?

-… _¿En agosto?_

-Alice, tú la conoces- Respondió al instante Rose, como si ya tuviera pensada la respuesta- Ella y manía de tener todo calculado… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?...

-De acuerdo…- Respondió ella, un poco más confiada pero aún así con dudas- ¿Y a que hora piensas que terminarás?

-Bueno… hum… creo que la las 11:00, o algo… ¿Por qué?

-¡Oh, estupendo! Está decidido- Dijo ella tomando su abrigo y con una sonrisa- A las 11:00 nos encontramos en la plaza de comidas… ¿De acuerdo?

-…_De acuerdo_…- Contesté con muchísimas dudas, mientras ella cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, seguramente adelantándose a otro centro comercial. Diantres, tendría que salir del restaurante unos cuantos minutos antes… Agh, ¡Por algo es que no miento! ¡Esto es cada vez más complicado!

Miré el reloj digital del televisor, marcando las 9:36… Clara indicación de que faltaban diez para las nueve.

Me tiré, en todo el sentido de la palabra, sobre el sillón del cual Alice recién se había levantado. Pasé una mano por mi cabello mientras suspiraba sonoramente. Ya estaba cansada, y el día todavía no había comenzado… Dejé mi mente divagar y relajarme…

-¡¿Compras de Navidad?- Pregunté sin evitarlo, desviándome completamente de mis razonamientos- ¿¡En qué pensabas!

-Y tienes suerte- Me respondió, mientras me acompañaba en el asiento con Eddie en sus brazos. Oh, genial, este gato otra vez- Porque mi mente es muy macabra, y eso no fue mi primer opción… se agradecida- Terminó de decir, mientras el gatito saltaba hacia mi falda y clavaba sus garras en mi pantalón, para no caerse- ¡Oye! ¡Ya se te pasó tu miedo a los gatos!

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo! ¡Es _Alergia_!

-Ajá… Como tú digas.- Me contestó, mientras rodaba sus ojos, y me lo quitaba para colocarlo a él y sus aterradoras garras en el suelo- Quiero saber qué dirá tu cita al saber que estás llegando tarde… otra vez.

-¡Oh no!- Grité mientras me paraba de un golpe- Esto se está convirtiendo en rutina. ¡Me voy!- Dije mientras la saludaba y salía del apartamento; en el medio de todo el bullicio que inusualmente había a estas horas de la mañana.

Bajé cuatro pisos a la velocidad de la luz, y me subí al primer taxi que vi. Le di la dirección al chofer (la cual tenía agendada en el celular, como chica responsable que soy) y me recosté contra la puerta del auto.

Probablemente una eternidad después, habíamos llegado a destino. Atropelladamente abrí la puerta, enganchando la manga de mi buzo en el cinturón, y salí a tropezones hasta la entrada de Bella Italia, el mismo restaurante de la otra vez.

Entré y lo vi, sentando en la exacta mesa que nos habíamos sentado anteriormente, esperándome con una sonrisa.

-¡Lo siento tanto!- Comencé, mientras me desplomaba sobre la silla frente a él y tiraba mi cartera sobre otra- Tuve unos problemas con una amiga demente, que parece ser la candidata número uno al psiquiatra. Hoy me atomizó con todo tipo de preguntas… "¿A dónde vas? ¿Por cuánto tiempo…?"

-"¿En qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Para qué?..." Agh. Te entiendo _perfectamente_- Completó mi oración Edward, con una amplia sonrisa- Tengo una hermana que es igual o peor. Créeme.

-No, es que tú no lo vives Edward- Dije haciendo énfasis en mi teoría- Es, aparte, la persona más sentimental del planeta. Todo lo que le hagas lo toma a pecho y piensa que la quisiste afectar adrede. Es más, pareciera que sólo es así con nosotras, porque fuera de nuestro apartamento o cuando está con otra gente, es Miss Simpatía personificada.

-Ya, entiendo- me respondió, volviendo a nuestra charla. En todo mi largo discurso, el camarero había aparecido, y, sin quitarme los ojos de encima, había ordenado lo mismo que el otro día- Es una chica, que es sentimental con otras chicas. Pero _mi querida hermana_, me hizo ver Titanic unas… 73 veces en lo que va mi vida entera. Y ni siquiera me gusta. Pero ella dice que "con la costumbre me gustará…" Loca.

-Ja. ¿_Sólo eso_? A nosotras nos la hace ver todos los domingos desde que tengo uso de la memoria… ¡Era joven y tenía una vida!...

-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, en casa ella grita todo el tiempo. Cuando le hablo, cuando estoy callado, cuando estoy muy feliz, cuando respiro su mismo aire, cuando me voy, cuando vuelvo, cuando miro la televisión, cuando tengo _el control remoto_ de la televisión…

-Edward, en casa el grito es su única forma de comunicación… Y sea alegre y chillón, como es naturalmente, o desesperado y terrorífico… Pero sea cual sea, todos te perforan los oídos de la misma forma. Completamente comprobado.

- Mi hermanita, que es más grande que yo, si viene al caso, tiene una lista de 10 puntos sobre "su hombre perfecto". La tiene recuadrada y enmarcada en la pared de su recámara, y jura que si su novio no es así, no se casa.

-Bueno, la de Alice tiene 25 puntos- Contesté sacando un papel de mi bolso- Y nos dio fotocopias a todas, en caso de que veamos a alguien así… ¿Quieres que te la lea? "Cabello rubio y enrulado, alto, de ojos claros, romántico…"

-_Bella_- Me interrumpió acercándose sobre la mesa hacia mí, apoyándose con sus brazos- Ella le tiene miedo a, básicamente… TODO. La oscuridad, las alturas, los payasos, las enfermedades, los bichos… ¡Los bichos, Bella, _los bichos_!- Dijo tomándose el pelo con las manos, casi queriéndose arrancarlo- ¡Todo tipo de bichos! ¡Saltamontes, langostas, guitarreros, alguaciles, mariquitas, hormigas, arañas, _las telas de las arañas_…!

-Ya, Alice le tiene miedo a los agujeros.

Pestañó un par de veces-… _Tu ganas…_- Dijo sorprendido, para sumirse luego en un silencio, y reflexionar. Sus ojos miraban al suelo, y tenía las cejas fruncidas.

-… Lo siento, pero… ¡¿Agujeros?

-Y hasta los pequeños- Respondí con una sonrisa, aligerando el ambiente. En ese momento llegó nuestra orden, colocando el café en frente de Edward y la bandeja repleta de… _cosas,_ delante mío.

Estaba a punto de cambiarlos de lugar, cuando me detuve- Tengo una idea- Dije, aunque no totalmente convencida- ¿Y si cambiamos desayunos por hoy?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que tú tomes la bandeja y yo el café?

-Claro, sólo por hoy. Para que veas lo reconfortante que es un buen café caliente por las mañanas- Respondí con una sonrisa, arrastrando la taza un poco más hacia él.

Miró su vaso, un poco durativo, y luego, mirándome a los ojos, la tomó de su asa y la bebió de un trago- Listo- Dijo apoyándola en la mesa con un ruido seco- Tu turno.

Miré mi bandeja, llena de tanta comida que salía de los bordes. Tomé un tenedor, y comencé a probar los huebos revueltos. No estaban muy mal, pero la que iba a estar mal luego era yo, al comer los 2 Kg. 700 que me faltaban de los alimentos.

Edward me miró con una sonrisa, sabiendo de antemano que no podría terminar- Que mal que no apostamos, habría sido dinero fácil- Comentó mientras desviaba su mirada, con una sonrisa torcida que le hacía ver increíble.

-Hey, no me apures- Dije señalándolo con el tenedor, provocando que pequeños pedacitos de comida saltaran por los aires- Prometo que terminaré de comer, pero _paciencia _chico, todo a su debido tiempo…- Contesté y tomé un sorbo de jugo de naranja, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me sonrió, y mientras comía se fijó en su reloj de pulsera.

-Ah, ¿me dices que hora es?

-Mmm… Las 10:26… ¿Por qué?

- ¿¡Las 10:2…! ¡No! ¡No lo puedo creer…! ¡Me tengo que ir!- Dije parándome de repente y tomando mi bolso y abrigo.

-¡Espera!- Dijo deteniéndome de un brazo- ¿Por qué es que siempre que desayunamos juntos ocurre algo inesperado y sales corriendo? ¿Tan mal te caigo? ¿O solo quieres hacerme pagar la cuenta? – Me dijo con una sonrisa amplia que dejaba ver sus dientes.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Lo siento tanto!- Dije cuando me di cuenta de que lo había dejado plantado con la paga la ultima vez que nos vimos. Cubrí mi boca con las manos y lo miré espantada- Te juro que no fue a propósito… Espera que te pago lo del viernes y…

-¡Wow, calma!- Me interrumpió con sus cejas fruncidas- Siéntate, come lo que te falta, y me explica lo que pasa para ver si se puede solucionar, ¿De acuerdo?

-Asentí levemente con la cabeza, e hice lo que me indicó- Tengo que irme. Quedé con Alice…

-¿La loca?

-Exacto. Le dije que nos veríamos en el centro comercial a las once…

-¿El centro comercial? ¡Yo también tengo que ir para ahí!- Me respondió con evidente sorpresa en sus ojos- Pero, claro, a diferencia de ti, es que mis amigos no saben que estoy contigo… Y me inventé lo de las compras…

-¡Yo también!- Le dije sin poder controlarlo, mientras dejaba una medialuna sobre la mesa- ¿Cuál fue tu excusa?

-Halloween.

-¡Navidad!- Dije con mis manos en el pecho y echándome hacia atrás- Pero se me está haciendo tarde…- Dije mirando el reloj que había en la pared del local- Debería irme…

-Oye, que yo sepa, por la zona hay solo un centro comercial… ¿Porqué no te llevo? Quiero decir, me pareció ver que llegabas en taxi…

Dudé- No lo sé… - Fruncí el seño. ¿Qué podía perder? No creo que vaya a secuestrarme, o algo así… ¿no?

-…De acuerdo- Le sonreí y me levanté de la mesa, viendo come él se iba a buscar su auto. Si iba con él, hasta podría llegar a tiempo… Saqué mi billetera cuando vi que el mozo se acercaba a recoger los platos. Cuando le ofrecí dinero, me dijo que estaba pago, y señaló con su cabeza a Edward que miraba la escena desde la ventana y saludaba con su mano como los niños pequeños.

¿Cómo pudo pagar sin que me diera cuenta? Le saqué la lengua y me dispuse a salir del lugar. Aunque esta no se la iba a dejar pasar tan fácil…

Le alcancé y le vi chequear su reloj de pulsera- Son y media pasadas… mejor nos apuramos- Me abrió la puerta del pasajero y miré el interior de su auto… O debería decir SÚPER AUTO.

Parecía un espejo de reluciente. ¡Hasta podía verme en el mango de la palanca de cambios! Me dio un poco de pena entrar así como así, apurada, a tan impecable auto… así que me quedé dudativa en la entrada.

-¿Sucede algo?- Me preguntó ya desde dentro, asomando su cabeza para poder verme bien.

-No, es que… Me da un poco de pena estrenar tu auto… Ya sabes…

-… ¿Estrenar? No lo estás estrenando…- Me respondió con evidente burla en su voz- Si lo dices porque está limpio, entonces solo significa que me gusta tener a mi bebé protegido de los monstruos de mis amigos. Nunca los dejo entrar… Aunque, ahora que lo pienso: Tu eres la primera persona que dejo entrar a mi auto…

-¡Vaya! -Respondí sorprendida mientras me sentaba cuidadosamente sobre el asiento delantero- Me siento halagada- Culminé con una sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Oye, si no llevas dos bolsas de papas chips grasosas en una mano y una bebida en la otra… eres bienvenida- Me contestó con una sonrisa más amplia aún, causándome la risa.

-Ja, pobres…- dije mientras observaba como prendía el auto y lo ponía en marcha, pasando de primera, a segunda, a tercera y a _cuarta_ en menos de 45 segundos.

Me aferré contra los bordes del asiento, desesperada, sintiendo como todo lo que había comido hacía efecto en mi estómago. Mis ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas cuando vi que llegaba a quinta. Decidí cambiar de tema y tranquilizarme un poco.

-Y… ¿Qué tipo de auto es este?

-Un Volvo C30… ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes?

-Sí, claro, pero no tengo ni idea de que marca es… Solo se que es un vejestorio y… que no pasa los 80 Km. por hora…

Él notó mis manos, que ya dolían de aferrarse tan fuerte al asiento, y mis ojos desorbitados… Por lo que lentamente comenzó a bajar la velocidad del auto, llegando a los 95 Km. /h.

-¿Mejor?- Me preguntó preocupado, mientras yo liberaba un poco de tensión en mi agarre.

-Si…- Suspiré y recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo, respirando lentamente.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

Un gruñido que vino de mi izquierda, me hizo llamar la atención.

-Me muero de hambre…- Dijo Edward en un tono lastimero y seco, sujetando su estómago con una mano

-Creo que voy a vomitar…- Le dije como respuesta en un susurro, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran de una forma anormal. No sabía muy bien cual era la causa de esto, si el verme a mi haciendo eso, o hacerlo en su auto…

No habían pasado 5 minutos cuando vislumbré por la ventana el centro comercial. En silencio Edward se estacionó con el uso de apenas una mano y se bajó para sacar unos lentes oscuros y un gorro de abajo del asiento.

Lo miré con asombro, ya que me había olvidado completamente de que estaba saliendo con una de las mayores celebridades de Estados Unidos… Pero me bajé también del vehículo y caminamos juntos hacia la entrada del edificio.

Cuando ya habíamos llegado a los pasillos del lugar, me tomó de la mano y me susurró:

-De acuerdo, yo me vine a encontrar con mis amigos allí en frente- Dijo señalando una de las mesas delante de un local de comidas, en los cuales dos hombres estaban sentados de espaldas- Iré hasta allí y me uniré a ellos, pero no pueden verte… ¡No es que quiera esconderte! Para nada, pero es que las noticias corren muy rápido, y no tengo muchas ganas de que la prensa publique que nos conocimos, nos enamoramos, nos casamos en las Vegas, y ahora estás embarazada…

Lo miré sorprendida- Que mente más retorcida que tienes…

-Lo se…- Me respondió en un suspiro- Como decía, yo voy hacia ellos, y tú sigues tu camino, como si nada ¿te parece bien?...

-Pues me parece perfecto, claro… De no ser que yo también quedé con Alice en la plaza de comidas…- Dije mientras miraba como una melena de cabellos negros y prolijamente peinados se aproximaba a sentarse a tres mesas de distancia de los amigos de Edward.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Dedicado especialmente, otra vez, a mi amiga Vale y su miedo a los agujeros… jeje. Bss!


	7. Cuestionario

**Cuestionario**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

Miré como mi amiga apoyaba su cartera con lentejuelas sobre la silla a su lado, y miraba a sus alrededores seguramente intentando localizarme.

Mientras tanto, los amigos de Edward bromeaban entre sí, y sus risas resonaban por todo el lugar… Claro, lo hacían sin percatarse de que estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco.

-¡Edward! ¿_Qué vamos a hacer_?- Susurré con la mirada hacia abajo, tratando de encontrar una buena salida para todo esto.

-Bella, no es tan complicado. Haremos lo mismo que teníamos planeado, pero esta vez tú vas primero, te encuentras con tu amiga, y un tiempo más tarde me uno yo a los míos…

Me golpeé mentalmente la cabeza a tal obvia respuesta- Claro, tienes razón… Iré yendo…

Tomé una bocanada de aire, y me dirigí a la mesa de Alice. Cuando me vio, comenzó a agitar los brazos, como en las pistas de aterrizaje, y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Bella! ¡Pensé que ya no venías!- Me dijo mientras me daba una gran abrazo y me invitaba a sentarme con un gesto. Nuestra mesa estaba ubicada delante de una gran columna con un espejo, por lo que pude ver a Edward llegar y sentarse por su reflejo.

Alice, en cambio, al estar sentada en frente de mí, veía la mesa de los chicos perfectamente, así que me fijé especialmente en sus expresiones por si había notado algo raro en la llegada de mi compañero…

Solté un gran suspiro cuando ella continuó hablando sin parar, y no se inmutó para nada. Pero me sobresalté cuando me tomó de la mano y me susurró mirándome a los ojos.

-Hay un chico, rubio, alto, de ojos claros y hermosos que no para de mirar hacia acá… ¿Qué dices? ¿Debería ir a hablarle?...

Miré por el espejo y mis sospechas se confirmaron. Tres mesas más hacia atrás había un chico rubio, alto y de ojos claros que nos miraba… Y estaba sentado al lado de Edward.

-¡No le mires!- Me dijo Alice, sacándome de mi aturdimiento- ¿Es que nunca aprendes de todo lo que te he dicho para conquistar chicos? ¡No puedes mirarle!... Pero eso no viene a caso… ¿Debería ir?...

-Wow, Alice, en realidad no lo se… Pero yo me inclinaría a por no. Nunca sabes que clase de personas pueden ser y…

-Hay, Bella, que cosas dices… Creo que sí tengo que hablarle porque…

-¡No!- Le dije ya un poco más alterada, viendo que mis esfuerzos no funcionaban. Había una pequeña posibilidad, pequeña, de que Alice me hubiera visto con Edward… ¿Y si iba hasta ahí y lo reconocía?... No, no podía arriesgarme… Por lo que intenté convencerla- Es que si vas t-

_-¡Bella!-_ Me dijo en un susurro ahogado y mirando de reojo la mesa de los chicos- _¡Se está parando Bella! ¡Viene hacia acá!_

-¡No!

_-¡Sí, Bella, sí! ¡Se está arreglado el pelo… está tomando su celular… se está incorporando…! ¡Ya viene, ya v-!... ¡NO! ¡El idiota de lentes oscuros que se sienta a su lado lo detuvo!__- _Dijo sin dejar de susurrar, ni respirar, y con los ojos abiertos como platos- _¡Hey! ¡Sí, tú chico de lentes y gorra! ¡Deja de aprisionar a mi futuro esposo y dile que venga! ¡No! ¡No lo tomes de la manga, no l-!..._ Agh, demonios…- Se dio por vencida mientras se tiraba hacia atrás en su asiento y jugaba con el cierre de su campera- Tenías que estar aquí chico-gorra, ¿No es así? Tenías que estar…

-¡Oye!- Dije un poco molesta- Tal vez el chico-gorra sólo quiere ayudar…

-Mmm…- Dijo ella, triste, mientras suspiraba- ¿Sabes? Voy al tocador… Me arreglo el maquillaje y vamos de compras, ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo…- Dije con el seño fruncido, mientras veía como se alejaba hasta el baño con un andar delicado. Iba a acompañarla para verificar si todo estaba bien, cuando mi celular se puso a vibrar en mi bolso.

_**Jasper está yendo tras ella.**_

El mensaje era de Edward, por supuesto, y Jasper debía ser el chico rubio al cual Alice quería invitar. Miré hacia delante y, definitivamente, el hombre alto que había visto caminaba hacia el baño de mujeres y la interceptó en la entrada, para hablar.

_**Ya veo. Pero no importa, creo que ya no hay peligro… ¿no es así?**_

Respondí a su mensaje, para evitar ver como Alice coqueteaba con un completo extraño. …O, bueno, un completo extraño para ella. Por el espejo observé como Edward recibía y leía el mensaje; mientras su otro amigo espiaba a Alice y el rubio, muy divertido.

Sus ojos eran grandes, y su complexión aún más. No lo conocía, pero desde ya podía decir que era más bien infantil y simpático… Y encajaba con el perfil de personas que destrozarían el volvo de Edward.

Me distraje cuando sus ojos se movieron y recorrieron un camino hasta su mesa, y segundos después, este Jasper se había sentado y los miraba con una gran sonrisa. El chico enorme comenzó a dispararle preguntas con una sonrisa socarrona, y me hubiera quedado para ver cual era la reacción del encuestado, pero un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Bella!- Dijo Alice mientras venía hacia aquí dando saltitos- ¡Lo conocí, lo conocí!

-Noo…

-¡Sí!- Me contrarrestó mientras se sentaba y daba un saltito- ¡Vino hacia mí para hablarme Bella! ¡Yo sabía que estábamos destinados…!- Culminó con un suspiro, y se puso a buscar desesperadamente algo en sus bolsillos -Esto, mi querida amiga- Dijo sacando su celular de su abrigo- Es el instrumento que contiene el número telefónico de mi hombre perfecto, Jasper Withlock.

-¿¡Tienes su número!- Pregunté sin poder contenerme.

-¡Sí!- me respondió aplaudiendo- Y le he dado el mío… Pero, ¿Te das cuenta?... Es de lo más tierno y dulce; y es hermoso, y súper calmado…

-Alice, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso a los minutos de conocerlo?

-Porque lo sé, Bella, porque lo sé…- Me respondió con sus ojos fijos en la otra mesa, y saludando a alguien.

Me di vuelta y comprobé que se estaba haciendo manitas con Jasper, y un poco mosqueada troné mis manos frente a su cara, tratando de llamarle la atención.

-¡Oye!- Me dijo, deteniendo mis manos y volviendo su atención a nuestra mesa- ¡Deja de hacer eso!- Respondió un poco molesta, pero aún con una pequeña sonrisa de enamorada.

-Alice, simplemente estoy tratando de que vuelvas al planeta tierra… Es sólo un chico, ¿Lo sabes? Tienes su número, puedes llamarlo, verlo, y hablarle todo lo que quieras otro día, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…- Dijo Alice, resignada, mientras volvía su mirada a la mesa.

No habían pasado segundos de pacífico silencio cuando su aguda voz surgió con una idea.

-¡Bella! ¡Tengo que hacer mi salida dramática!- Dijo golpeándose la frente, como si fuera una atrocidad de la que se había olvidado.

-¿Salida dramá…? Por favor, Alice, ¡Olvídalo! Nada de cosas dramáticas…

-Pero…

-No.

Suspiró sonoramente y se puso a jugar con su cabello. Esto de ir al centro comercial con ella se estaba poniendo tortuoso… Y eso que no había comenzado su sesión de terapia- De acuerdo- Comentó, rompiendo el silencio- Pero me tienes que decir qué hiciste esta mañana. Y me refiero a lo que _en realidad_ hiciste en la mañana…

-¿Qué? Pero si yo… Agh, olvídalo, ¿Cómo supiste?- Respondí yendo directamente al grano. Era imposible que se hubiera creído lo de hoy… En serio, ¿Compras de navidad? Pero en realidad no tenía como comprobar nada. Es decir, aunque viniera desde un principio a ver si estaba en el centro comercial, no pudo haberse fijado en cada una de las personas que hay, en todos los locales… Y ni que hablar de que al mismo tiempo.

-Bella, ya se que a ti no te fascinan las compras, y no eres fanática de la ropa, pero eres mujer. ¿Me estás diciendo que desde las 8:40 hasta las 11:00 no has comprado ni una cosa?- Dijo señalando mis manos vacías.

-Oh, ¡las bolsas!… ¡Me había olvidado de eso!- Dije golpeándome la frente, por tan obvio error.

-Eso es de novatos Bella, por lo menos podrías haber agarrado algunas vacías antes de salir de casa…

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… no me lo recuerdes más…

-Está bien, pero sólo si me dices con quién estuviste. _**Debes contarme.**_

-¡Oye!- Le respondí, indignada, en acto reflejo. Ya era demasiado… Definitivamente no tenía como saber si había estado con alguien o no…

Me sentía un poco mal al ocultarle todo esto, pero supongo que es lo mejor. Me refiero a que, cuando esté lista, y si me sigo viendo con Edward, se lo presentaré. Será un desastre, pero se lo presentaré.

-¿Bella?- Me dijo pasando su mano frente a mi cara- ¿Estás aquí?

-¿Eh?.. Ah, sí, me estabas diciendo una de tus locas normas, en la que "debo contarte" todo lo que hago… ¿No es así?

-¡No estoy loca! Me lo tienes que contar, como A.D.L.I que somos…

Suspiré. Había que tener un poco de paciencia con ella… Con el resto de las personas, se comporta normalmente, pero con Rose y conmigo… Pareciera que quiere hacernos la visa imposible. Supongo que este mes, ha decidido convertir todo en sigla, para que sea indescifrable para nosotras. Y he aprendido que con Alice, la forma más fácil de descubrir los retorcijones se su mente es siempre la más simple, y en lo que la mayoría de la gente se complica: Preguntar.

-¿Qué significa A.D.L.I, Alice?- Pregunté en un tono monótono.

-Amigas Desde La Infancia- mientras repasaba con su uña una de las inscripciones de amor que había en la mesa.

-¿Amigas desde la infancia? ¿Y cuándo he firmado algo yo que garantice que pertenezco a algo así?

-Ugh, no tienes que firmar nada tontita…- Dijo golpeándose con su dedo índice la cabeza, en señal de falta de inteligencia- Es la decimoquinta regla del M.D.L.A, justo debajo de la que dice que debes acompañarme al centro comercial y cargar todas mis bolsas… Y antes de que preguntes- Dijo cuando vio que ya iba a hacer un comentario- Significa Manual De La Amistad… Uff, hay que tener paciencia contigo…- Culminó rodando sus ojos, y tomando su bolso junto a su abrigo.

Decidí dejarlo pasar y asentir con la cabeza. No estaba de humor como para discutir sus delirios- Y ahora- Dijo levantándose de la mesa- Mi salida dramática.

Miré como giraba su cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran en el aire de una manera perfecta, y caminaba con delicadeza hacia el ascensor en el centro de la plaza de comidas.

Suspiré por décimo-octava vez, y me dirigí detrás de ella con pasos lentos y cansados. Me sorprendía que hubiera dejado pasar lo de mi cita, pero estaba segura de que en algún momento, cuando esté desprevenida, iba a retomar con el tema… Por lo que simplemente traté de olvidarme de ello, no servía de nada sufrir de antemano.

Llegué hasta el elevador, donde mi amiga me estaba esperando, presionando el botón rojo.

Pasaron 5 minutos enteros y 8 presiones de botón, pero nada. El ascensor no bajaba. Alice estaba insoportable, parloteando sin parar sobre cosas sin sentido. Mientras yo me entretenía viendo hacia la mesa de Edward.

-¿Sabes Alice? Creo que el elevador está roto… Deberíamos irnos, ¿no?- Comenté con mi mirada fija en otro lado. Pero no pude llegar a escuchar su respuesta porque en ese momento Edward se había parado y se le habían caído los lentes…

Una chica que estaba cerca de él, pero lejos de nosotras se puso a gritar algo y señalarlo con el dedo. No se pudo escuchar bien lo que dijo, parte por la distancia, parte por el griterío que había allí, pero no había que ser muy inteligente para descubrirlo.

En un radio de 20 metros, todas las cabezas de giraron hacia él y un millar de chicas salieron disparadas hacia su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Alice, que lo único que podía ver era un círculo de chicas amontonadas.

-No lo sé, pero mejor tomamos las escaleras, porque está claro que el ascensor no funcionará y…- Le dije tomándola de un brazo y arrastrándola hacia otro lado, cualquier lado que no sea este… Pero era obvio que se tenía que enterar de lo que estaba pasando: ni que estuviéramos en un lugar tan alejado del cual no se puede escuchar nada.

-¡OH- POR-DIOS BELLA! ¡Esa chica acaba de gritar que vio a Edward Cullen! ¡EDWARD CULLEN! ¡Ya vengo…!- Dijo mientras corría hacia allí, y se juntaba con todo el grupo de gente… que comenzaba a moverse, ya que Edward salió a correr.

Analicé mi situación. Estaba parada delante de un elevador al cual ahora podía leerle claramente el cartel de "fuera de servicio", Edward estaba escapando de sus fans, con Alice siguiéndole detrás, y yo simplemente me quedo parada delante de un aparato que no funciona. No, no suena muy inteligente.

Me estaba dirigiendo a la mesa en la cual antes me había sentado, pero un cartel enorme me distrajo: Era un anuncio de dos metros de alto por dos de ancho, de un color violeta profundo. Y en él, había un helado, gigante, de limón, con chispitas por arriba y jarabe de chocolate. Simplemente no me pude contener. ¡Hasta estaba en oferta!

Casi corrí hasta el puesto donde lo vendían, y me compré uno en el mayor tamaño disponible. Ahora sí, con un helado en una mano y más contenta, me senté sobre nuestra antigua mesa a curiosear a las personas que me rodeaban…

Los amigos de Edward ya no estaban, y en su lugar había una pobre madre con tres chicos, tratando de repartirles a todos su comida, haciendo equilibrio entre todas las bandejas llenas de hamburguesas y helado.

…Lo que me hizo recordar que un enorme postre esperaba delante de mí, por lo que no lo dudé más y clavé con una sonrisa mi cuchara en él.

No pude hacer ningún otro movimiento cuando mi celular sonó. Lo saqué con fastidio y lo leí.

_**AYUDA**_

Era Edward, por supuesto. Y me estaba poniendo nerviosa su situación. ¿Y se le pasaba algo? Porque las fans a veces pueden ser un poco agresivas… Sentí lástima por él, y me prometí a mí misma ayudarlo… Después de terminar mi helado, claro.

Tomé mi cuchara enterrada en mi postre, y me celular se puso a vibrar. Con brusquedad dejé la cuchara donde estaba, y atendí la llamada.

-¿Hola?

-¡Bella por favor! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Perdí mis lentes y abrigo!- Escuché la voz de Edward, desde el otro lado del teléfono, un poco amortiguada- ¡TE LO RUEGO!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo!... Vaya, chico, tranquilízate… ¿Dónde estás?

-En el baño de hombres del segundo piso. ¡Por favor, tienes que venir a buscarme y sacarme de aquí!

-¿¡En el baño de hombres! ¡Yo no voy a entrar ahí!

-Bueno, está bien… ¿Pero no podrías encontrar alguna manera de sacarme de aquí sin ser visto?

-Claro, estoy yendo para allá- Colgué la llamada y tomé mis cosas para irme… Entre las cuales estaba mi súper helado, por supuesto.

Como pude, caminé hasta la tienda más cercana y compré una bufanda y un gorro oscuros, que podían perfectamente camuflar a cualquier perdona, y estaba pagándole a la empleada cuando me llamaron, otra vez.

-¿¡Qué sucede ahora! – Pregunté.

-¡Apúrate!

-¡Ya! ¡No me presiones!- Le contesté y colgué. Hay veces en que este chico puede ser muy insistente.

Más apurada fui hasta la primera tienda de gafas que encontré y compré al azar uno de los lentes que había en oferta.

Me moví rápidamente hacia el baño, y cuando iba a tocar la puerta para que saliera con disimulo y se pusiera el disfraz, algo me detuvo.

_**Supongo que simplemente se te pasó lo de que hay una montonera de chicas esperando en la puerta, ¿no es así?**_

_.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o._

_**Ups…**_

Y esa fue la única respuesta que tuve de su parte. Pasé una mano por mi cabello, intentando descubrir cómo distraer a TODA la gente que estaba allí delante, entre las cuales podía ver a Alice, sacándole fotos a la puerta. Así que ahora tenía que ser una forma de distraer a toda esa gente, _sin que Alice me reconociera…_

Utilizando la primera idea que se me cruzó por la mente, me puse todas las cosas que había comprado, y comencé a buscar al primer chico un poco cubierto que apareciera. De repente, un hombre castaño, con gafas negras, se me cruzó por delante… _De acuerdo amigo, quiero que sepas que __de verdad__ lo siento, pero no hay otra opción._

-¡ES EDWARD CULLEN!- Grité con todas las fuerzas que tenía, señalando al pobre chico de lentes grises.

Toda la bandada de personas que había frente a la puerta rápidamente se dispersó hacia la dirección de mi dedo, logrando un camino libre hasta la puerta.

Corrí hasta allí, en el momento que Edward asomó su cabeza por entre una rendija, y me quitó todo mi disfraz barato. Pasó tan rápido que casi no tuve tiempo para razonar, pero cuando comprendí que ya todo estaba bien, me senté con un suspiro en la banca más cercana. No pasaron diez segundos cundo mi celular se puso a vibrar:

_**Los lentes, ¿Los compraste así sin querer o son de mujer a propósito?**_

Oh-oh. Me mordí el labio por la risa, y como comencé a temblar tanto que casi derramo mi helado.

¡Mi helado! ¡Casi me olvidaba que lo tenía! Sonreí más amplio aún y me recosté en el respaldo muy contenta. En ese momento, un Edward vestido con una gorra gris, bufanda negra y lentes ovalados fucsias, se sentó a mi lado.

-¡Oh por-! ¡Lo siento tanto Edward!- Le dije colocando ambas manos en mi boca, anticipando mi risa. La verdad es que le quedaban _muy_ ridículos.

-No te preocupes- Me dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia- Van con mis ojos…- Respondió subiendo y bajando las cejas, en un tono bromista. Me alegraba que no se hubiera enojado, ¡Pero es que era tan gracioso! No pude evitar que se me escapara una risita, haciendo que él sonriera aún más.

Nos paramos del banco y nos pusimos a caminar por los alrededores, sin ir a ningún lugar en particular y tratando de evitar a aquellas mujeres que se vieran sospechosas.

-¿No quieres ira a comprar otros? Lo digo en serio…

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si se me ven espectaculares!- Dijo viéndose en el reflejo de las baldosas, con una sonrisa torcida- ¡Hey! ¡Helado! ¿Me dejas probar?

-¡No!- Dije protegiéndolo tras mi espalda, como un acto reflejo- ¡No lo mires, no lo toques ni respires su mismo aire! ¡_Tal vez los astros no lo quieran así, pero_ **yo comeré de este helado**!

-De acuerdo…- Me dijo a la defensiva, pero podía notar un poco de miedo en su voz- De todas maneras me tengo que ir, a, en realidad, protestarle a mis amigos que se ve que "se olvidaron de traer celular" Sí, claro… Muchas gracias y ¡Nos vemos!- Dijo levantando su mano hacia mí, y alejándose para perderse entre la gente.

-Nos vemos… -dije más bien para mí misma, viendo que ya no podía oírme. Me senté, otra vez, sobre una banca, y miré con una sonrisa un poco torcida a mi helado, que ya se estaba derritiendo. Ni siquiera los chorritos de limón que comenzaban a escurrirse por mi mano lo hacían ver menos apetitoso. Tomé con firmeza mi cuchara y casi se me cae de las manos cuando escuché un grito.

**-¡Bella!** ¡Hasta que te encuentro!- Me dijo mi amiga sentándose a mi lado.

-Alice…- Contesté fríamente mientras miraba mi pobre helado.

-_No sabes lo que me pasó._ Cuando estábamos a punto de ver a EDWARD CULLEN, en frente del baño al que se había metido, _y del cual no se podía escapar, _una lunática gritó que lo había visto, y estoy segura de que lo hizo adrede. A propósito, tenía unos lentes fucsia que le quedaban HORRENDOS, pero bueno.

-_No puedo creer que haya hecho eso_… No tiene vergüenza.

-¡Exactamente! Y, ¿Sabes lo que se rumorea sobre los amoríos de Edward Cullen?- comentó con la vista perdida entre la gente que se alejaba.

-¿Que?- pregunté secamente.

-Bueno, no estoy segura, pero las chicas me dijeron…

-¿Qué chicas?

-¿Cómo que chicas? Mery, Lulu y Nily. _Las del club de fans…- _Me dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Ah, Mery, Lulu y Nery, **claro**. Prosigue.

-Bueno_**, Nily**_ me dijo que se dice que está saliendo con una chica… pero no se sabe bien. O sea, yo no se si creerle, pero ella me juró y me re-juró que hoy los había visto… Da igual. Uno de estos días, si es verdad, va a salir por la televisión, la radio, Internet, revistas, diarios… Tú sabes. Y sólo ella, sólo una persona acaparará toda es atención. Quiero decir… ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡Yo también quiero salir en las revistas! ¡Soy buena chica, siempre me he portado bien y-! ¡Hey! ¡Helado!

Mi cerebro no pudo terminar de procesar completamente la parte de la fama y atención. Yo no quería eso. Definitivamente no. Es más, me aterrorizaba. El solo pensar que la gente estaría pendiente de lo que hago y lo que digo me daba una sensación horrible, como de claustrofobia… O peor.

Pero estaba anticipándome a los hechos. Esta relación que tenía con Edward podía finalizar rápidamente, solamente requería un poco de comportamiento hostil… como el de hoy… y el de ayer… De acuerdo, esto realmente podría terminarse rápido. Pero interiormente no quería que pasara. Edward me agradaba, demasiado. Así que opté por dejar todo el asunto pasar, como siempre hago que tengo algún problema.

Solo cuando Alice estaba a quince metros de distancia, asimilé la última parte de lo que dijo y salí a correrla.

-¡Alice! ¡Devuélveme mi helado!

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o

o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o

Lo sé, este fue especialmente largo … Y no se si es algo bueno o malo:P

Por lo que estaría bueno que dejaran algún review, sea bueno o malo, TODO ES BIENVENIDO AQUÍ!

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ○Muchos muchos bss!... ○ .-´¯`-.


	8. Reflexiones

**Reflexiones**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

_Querido diario:_

_De acuerdo… He vuelto. _

_Te preguntarás: ¿Cómo es que Bella está aquí, sin orden previa de su malvada amiga? _

_Pues bueno, la verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé. Puede que sea el estrés, las dudas… __o tal vez__**Alice,**__ puso algo en mi bebida… Sí, eso es lo más probable. _

_Aunque estoy segura que alguna de las dos primeras razones, influyó bastante en el que esté escribiendo._

_En estos momentos estoy muy confundida. Lo que ella dijo hace dos días en el centro comercial sigue rondándome la cabeza._

_Supongo que tengo que dejarlo pasar. O explotaré._

_Tengo pánico escénico, ¿Lo sabías? Y bajo presión, no tengo control de mis acciones._

_Iré a caminar. Tal vez ayude._

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo…_

_Saludos,_

_Yo. _

Cerré el diario con un sonido sordo, y lo guardé en el cajón que le correspondía, con un largo suspiro. Estaba progresando en esto de escribir en un diario… No me había quedado nada mal… Lo consideré un momento: caminar. De acuerdo, esto definitivamente iba de mal en peor. Yo no camino. ¿¡Qué me sucede!

Me dejé llevar por mis propios pies hasta la sala de estar, sintiendo mis ojos cansados y mi cuerpo pesado. Atravesé el living monótonamente, y sentí los ojos de Alice y Rose atravesarme y seguirme en su recorrido.

-¿A dónde vas, Bella?- Preguntó Alice, con su tono alegre característico.

-A caminar…

-Sí, claro- Me respondió Rose, con notable burla en su voz- En serio, ¿A dónde?

-A caminar…- Le contesté, nuevamente, pero esta vez frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Las dos me miraron perplejas, y con algo de preocupación en sus caras. Seguramente pensarán que me había metido con las drogas, o algo así. Les dí una sonrisa tranquilizante, que lo único que logró fue preocuparlas más sobre mi salid mental.

Decidí simplemente salir, así que tomé uno de mis abrigos del perchero, las llaves, y emprendí viaje. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, con una velocidad envidiable, y me detuve en la portería a saludar a George.

Él era el portero de este edificio desde hace años, y en el momento en el que nos mudamos congeniamos de inmediato. Era un chico, aunque no tan chico, de una nariz prominente. Es de lo más simpático, amigable y amable; siempre dispuesto a ayudarnos y a contarnos alguna historia de su antiguo hogar, esposa, hijos, nietos… Especialmente de sus nietos. Nos prometió que en octubre vendrían a visitarlo, y nosotras nos ofrecimos para hospedar a toda su familia. Aunque por lo que contaba de lo hiperactivos que eran sus pequeños nietos, ya tendríamos que irnos arrepintiendo. Hacía poco más de un mes que nos conocíamos, pero depositaba toda mi confianza en él.

-Hola, Señorita Swan- Me saludó con una sonrisa, detrás de su escritorio.

-Hola George, que gusto verte de nuevo- Le respondí, siendo sincera. Las últimas veces que lo vimos, pasamos tan apuradas que no pudimos ni saludar.

-El gusto es mío señora… ¿se dirige a algún lugar en especial?- Preguntó con cortesía incorporándose en su asiento para abrirme la puerta de la salida.

-George, ya te dije que puedes tutearme, ¿Lo recuerdas? Y, en realidad, sólo voy a caminar un rato, por ahí.

Él sonrió cortésmente, como riéndose de una broma. Pero al ver que yo seguía seria, su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente- ¿De veras?

-Sí, ya lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creerlo…

-¿Es que la Señorita Brandon le dio de tomar algo o…?

-¡Yo pensé lo mismo! Pero no, no creo que haya puesto nada en mi bebida… Pero por las dudas, **no tomes** nada que sea naranja…

Se rió ahora audiblemente, y asintió con la cabeza a la vez que respondía- De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Se le ofrece algo más que pueda hacer?- Agregó aún sosteniendo la puerta abierta, aunque no parecía que le molestara mi demora.

-Ahora que lo dices…- Dije deteniéndome sobre mis propios pasos, que se dirigían a la salida- Estoy un poco preocupada por… mi… _inexperiencia_ en este tema de caminar. Podría morir deshidratada perfectamente… Así que, si no vuelvo en una hora, por favor, _que alguien venga a buscarme__- _Dije ahora en un tono mucho más agudo, demostrando mi auténtica preocupación.

-Por supuesto- Respondió con una seriedad admirable. Seguramente estaba demasiado aburrido de su trabajo de todos los días, y tomó la propuesta como un reto. Sonreí a medias, y levanté mi mano a señal de saludo.- Nos veremos luego, supongo.

-No tenga dudas de ello- Contestó aún con demasiada cortesía, cuando ya me estaba alejando por la calle, causándome una sonrisa.

Me detuve abruptamente- Oh, George, una última pregunta… ¿Conoces algún supermercado, tienda, o algo por el estilo en el cual pueda conseguir agua?

Con una sonrisa, y sin palabras anotó en un papel las calles en las que estaba una pequeña tienda, pero que me servía perfectamente. Extendió su mano hacia mí, entregándome ese papelito en mis propias manos, y le agradecí internamente por toda su ayuda.

Ahora sí, preparada, me alejé pausadamente del apartamento, con paso lento pero seguro…

Doblé la esquina, teniendo especialmente cuidado de prestar atención a dónde iba, para así no perderme.

En mi camino, me atropellé con tres niños, se me desataron dos veces los cordones (causando que me cayera al piso en una de esas oportunidades) me olieron cuatro distintos tipos de perros, y uno de ellos me estornudó encima.

Definitivamente este no era mi día.

Comencé a pensar en lo idiota que fui al salir a caminar, sin que siquiera me gustara hacerlo. Respiré hondo tres veces, para calmarme, y traté de no pensar en nada, para evitar más conflictos.

No se si le pasa al resto de la gente, pero a mí justamente cuando quiero dejar mi mente en blanco; todos mis problemas, preocupaciones o asuntos pendientes parecen surgir de la nada, como si me estuvieran acechando. Pensé en Alice, Edward, en la montaña de tareas que me quedaban por hacer, los escritos que tenía que presentar mañana en la facultad, las cuentas que me quedaban pendientes por pagar desde hace dos días, el regalo de cumpleaños de Reneé, en llevar a arreglar el reloj de la cocina (que había dejado de funcionar el mes pasado), en los cestos de ropa blanca que había dejado sin doblar, en la cena de hoy…

Demonios, era como una madre. Me golpeé mentalmente por no poder ser una persona de 23 años normal, que ve su vida libremente, como un amplio camino de posibilidades… Yo en cambio; me centraba en los quehaceres, y nada más. Se supone que tenía que divertirme, hacer alguna locura, comprar ropa porque sí, pasar tiempo con mis amigas…

No es que no hiciera nada de eso, es sólo que no era normal. Era mi momento para hacer idioteces, o equivocarme, para aprender… Porque cuando se es mayor, una equivocación ya es grave: tengo la suerte que de que si me arrepiento de algo, en este momento puedo comenzar de nuevo.

Me propuse dejar de analizar todo, y tomar las oportunidades como vinieran. Si el destino hizo que conociera a Edward Cullen, no lo voy a desaprovechar. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué nos peleemos? ¿Qué no nos veamos más? No es nada de lo que tendría que tener miedo, las peleas suceden, así como el distanciamiento de las personas. Si nuestra amistad no se da, pues entonces así tenía que ser. No es una persona tan importante en mi vida ahora, es momento de arriesgarme… Porque dolerá más su pérdida si es que llego a tener una relación sentimental con él.

_Si_ tengo una. Nadie dijo que eso pasara. Es más, nadie cree (y eso me incluye) que eso vaya a pasar. Pero claro, yo siempre analizando todo, haciendo castillos en el aire. Tengo que dejar de retorcer las cosas… Edward no es nada mío. Ni va a ser nada, así que no tengo que planear nada para el futuro, porque en ningún futuro, por cercano que sea, él deberá estar. No hay manera, es lo lógico. Y aunque ya me había prometido a mí misma _dejar_ de ser tan fría y juiciosa para no tomarme todo tan en serio, ese pensamiento dolió. Porque en una mentalidad como la mía, lo más lógico y sencillo, siempre tiende a ser la verdad. Aunque uno no lo quiera.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de despejar mis pensamientos. ¡Deja de analizar todo por un momento Bella! Esto se estaba comenzando a convertir en drama. Respiré hondo, otra vez, y con paso aireado aumenté el ritmo de mi caminata, pensando que toda mi deducción era completamente retorcida. Debía ser el efecto del aire fresco de las mañanas.

Después de kilómetros… bueno, _varias cuadras_… ¡Está bien! Diez cuadras, me cansé. Ya tenía idea de que me iba a pasar eso, por lo que con orgullo saqué el papelito que había guardado en el bolsillo delantero de mi campera, rezando por ubicar las calles que estaban escritas. Por fortuna había señales y carteles en todos lados, y rápidamente encontré aquella avenida que me llevaría hasta mi destino. Entre dos grandes arbustos que tapaban la entrada, encontré la tienda. Tenía un cartel un poco roído, pero aún así te podías dar cuneta que ponían esmero en mantener el lugar limpio… aunque no lo consiguieran por completo.

Me dirigí hacia la chica detrás del mostrador, de unos veinte o treinta años, que ni siquiera notó mi presencia al estar leyendo una de esas revistas de chismes. Tenía todo su pelo castaño claro bien alborotado, creo que apropósito, y unas líneas gruesas de delineador, algo corridas. Me aclaré la garganta, haciéndole llamar mi atención y lograr que me diera una mirada un poco despectiva sobre su lectura.

-Eh… Me gustaría una botella de agua de 600 ml., por favor- Dije tímidamente, provocando que levantara sus cejas con la clara indicación de "¿Algo más? Me haces perder el tiempo…"

-Enseguida te la traigo- Me respondió con un aliento que apestaba a chicle, cerrando abruptamente su revista. Antes de que pudiera pestañar, ya había regresado, con mi pedido en la mano. Tal vez no son muy simpáticos por aquí, pero por lo menos son eficientes.

Me indicó con un dedo el precio de la bebida, haciendo que abriera exageradamente los ojos. Por favor, dime que tengo dinero…

Revolví mis bolsillos frenéticamente, encontrando un solitario billete… pero que alcanzaba para pagar mi refrigerio. Con una sonrisa se lo entregué, y obtuve por cambio tres míseras moneditas, que guardé en el pantalón.

Dentro del local, me tiré sobre uno de los asientos que había para disfrutar de mi bebida. Con los ojos cerrados por el placer, sentí correr el agua fría por mi garganta… Y en menos de un minuto había terminado todo el envase. Sabía que tenía que pararme y continuar, pero era más que obvio que en este estado no iba a llegar a casa.

Lo pensé. No podía tomar un taxi, no tenía el suficiente dinero para eso… Y me había olvidado del celular. Era una completa idiota: salir sin dinero ni celular.

Tal vez alguien vendría a por mí. Entraría en el local, me vería y me diría "¡Hey, Bella! ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" Y yo diría "¡Claro!" Y nos iríamos felices y contentos a casa. Sonreí por mis pensamientos retorcidos. Estaba oscureciendo. Y tenía que volver pronto.

Me levanté pesadamente del asiento, y saludé con la cabeza a la muchacha del mostrador, que en realidad nunca se dio cuenta de que me iba: tan concentrada estaba en los nuevos chismes de Lindsay Lohan.

Al salir del supermercado, me tiré sobre otra banca, esas que hay en los parques, todavía demasiado cansada como para caminar un kilómetro hasta casa. Con los ojos entrecerrados pude distinguir un borrón rojo, que pasó a toda velocidad delante de mí. Abrí los ojos abruptamente, al mismo tiempo que se oía un rechinar de frenos en la calle. Un BMW M3 se detuvo frente a mí y mis dos mejores amigas bajaron de él con caras preocupadas.

-¡Bella! ¡Hasta que te encontramos!- Gritó una muy exaltada Alice, sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí?

-George nos avisó- Respondió Rose sentándose con parsimonia del otro lado del banco- Nos tenías preocupadas, y como no habías llevado celular…-Culminó con le seño fruncido, provocando que sintiera como se enrojecían mis mejillas.

-Lo siento… - Respondí sinceramente apenada- Simplemente no medí lo que estaba haciendo…

-No nos vengas con lloriqueos ahora Bella- Me interrumpió Alice, completamente exaltada- ¡Es momento de ir al centro comercial!- Finalizó con una sonrisa del doble de ancho, y los ojos brillantes de emoción. Lo primero que pude pensar fue. "¿Otra vez…?" Pero decidí que no era momento de combatir con su compulsión obsesiva por las compras, por lo que simplemente me dejé llevar.

-De acuerdo… ¿Pero voy a ir así?- Dije refiriéndome a la ropa que estaba usando, completamente transpirada.

_**-No. Puede. Ser…**_- Pudo pronunciar débilmente Alice… parándose sin previo aviso y señalándome con su dedo- ¡Nunca creí que llegaría a vivir para ver este día! ¡Hasta que lo aceptas!- Siguió diciendo su discurso, con una mano puesta sobre su frente dramáticamente, para ahora mirarme a los ojos- ¡Siempre dije que tu ropa era horrible! Vaya, nunca creí presenciar esto por mi misma…

-Alice, yo me refiero a mi ropa _deportiva_…- Contesté rodando los ojos ante tanto escándalo.

-Ah, claro… Yo me refería a eso… p-por supuesto… Bueno, ¡Pero no importa!- Se interrumpió a si misma, levantando sus hombros- Nos vamos al centro comercial, ¿No? ¿Qué mejor lugar sino ese para conseguir ropa?- Dijo una genuina sonrisa, aún mirándome de frente.

Suspiré -De acuerdo Alice… como tu digas…- Agregué mientras me levantaba del asiento con pesadez, y prácticamente caía sobre el coche de Rose. La aludida me miró con una sonrisa alentadora a lo que respondí con una mueca que se parecía a una. Fue Rosalie la que suspiró en este caso, y puso en marcha el auto.

-¡Oye Bella!- Prácticamente me gritó Alice desde atrás, apoyando los dos brazos entre los asientos delanteros. Gemí.- ¡Hoy va a ser día de chicas! Quiero decir, momento para nosotras para hablar de cosas de chicas, hacer cosas de chicas, y hablar de chicos, obvio…- Agregó mientras rodaba los ojos- Y eso incluye hablar de tu cita, mis encuentros con Jasper- Cuando dijo esto, me volteé completamente hacia ella, totalmente sorprendida, con los ojos completamente abiertos, y le sonsaqué una sonrisa- hacernos manicuras, cambios de "look", comer helado y chocolate, ver alguna película y cocinar palominas, **(N/A: Pochoclo, pop, "popcorn"… y algunas que otros sinónimos que ahora mismo no se me ocurren :P ) **hablar de lo lindo que está el chico del apartamento 501, y hacer alguna locura ahora en el centro comercial- Finalizó Alice, enumerando con los dedos todos y cada uno de los ítems de la larga lista. Y por lo que la conocía, íbamos a hacer todo, así termináramos a las 9:00 A.m. de la mañana siguiente.

-Vaya, Alice, no la atosigues- Interrumpió Rosalie con una sonrisa- Pero dime Bella, ¿Cómo estuvo esa caminata?- Preguntó en tono bromista, sin dejar de mirar la avenida.

-En realidad, no tan mal…- Dije a la vez que empecé a notar realmente como me sentía más fresca, más liviana- Es más, creo que tendría que inscribirme a un gimnasio.

Rose apretó los frenos con fuerza, con tanta suerte que justo la luz del semáforo se tornó roja en ese momento- ¿¡Alice que hiciste!- Gritó, girando su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su compañera.

-¡¿Yo?- Preguntó con cara de inocencia- ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Es medio rara de por sí!

-¡Hey!- Les grité a las dos- ¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes? ¿¡Es que no puedo yo ir a un gimnasio! Por favor…- Culminé bajo mi aliento, sin poder creer lo histéricas que estaban hoy las dos.

-Pero, Bella, tienes que comprendernos…- Comenzó a decir Rose, más calmada, mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo- ¿Tú? ¿Gimnasio? ¡Si ni siquiera has ido a uno!

-¡Claro que sí!- Le respondí automáticamente, y ella me desafió con la mirada a que la contradiga- Como… cuando…- Fruncí el ceño- ¡Ya sé!- Grité tan fuerte que la gente fuera del auto comenzó a mirarnos, sorprendidos y asustados- ¿te acuerdas cunado tenía doce, y mi madre me arrastró a uno para preguntar por los horarios de sus clases de yoga? Bueno, ¡Ahí tienes!

-Claro que me acuerdo, pero ese único día no entraste- Respondió Alice, mirando su reflejo a través del espejo retrovisor.

-¡Por supuesto que entré! ¿Y tú cómo sabes?

-Bella, estábamos ahí, ¿Recuerdas?- Contestó esta vez Rose, rodando los ojos- Nos rogaste que te acompañáramos, y luego nos _suplicaste _que le pidiéramos a tu madre para poder quedarnos todas en el coche.

Bufé- Está bien, tal vez… ¡pero lo vi desde afuera!- Alice suspiró- ¡Había unas enormes máquinas y una chica rubia sobre ese aparato en el que no paras de caminar!

-Eso es una cinta, Bella, cinta o caminador: así, como suena- Respondió Alice como si tratara de explicarle algo a un niño pequeño.

-Como sea- Contesté, indiferente- Ustedes dos van y vuelven de allí siempre. No puede ser tan difícil, ¿No es así?

Rosalie sonrió enigmáticamente, y estacionó en el aparcamiento del centro comercial, al cual acabábamos de llegar. Me bajé lentamente del auto, comprobando que había gente por todos lados, como debería de haber todos los lunes.

Entramos casi corriendo al edificio, arrastradas por Alice, y nos paramos en el umbral de la puerta, un poco más adentro, para recuperar el aliento. Estaba ansiosa, aunque no sabía exactamente qué era lo que íbamos a hacer.

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre…- Dijo Alice derepente, y ella misma hizo caso omiso de sus palabras- Pero no importa, ¡Hagamos algo divertido!

-Pues hablando de eso… Hay algo que yo siempre quise hacer desde que era chica…- Comenzó a decir Rose, con la voz baja y los ojos brillantes. La miré expectante, esperando a que continuara- Bueno… Es que siempre me pareció que sería divertido ir a las tiendas y probarnos _todo_, pero no comprar nunca nada.

Sonreí. Sonaba entretenido…

-No comprendo- Respondió Alice, ladeando la cabeza.

-Claro Alice- Contesté- Entrar a todos lados a probarnos cosas porque sí, ¿No suena genial? Y ni siquiera tenemos que gastar dinero…

-Pero… ¿No comprar? ¿Nada de nada?...- Rose y yo meneamos la cabeza- ¿Y dónde está lo divertido?

-Oh, olvídalo- Respondió Rose, tirándola de un brazo hacia un local de vestidos, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Revolvimos todo. Nos probamos desde las cosas más cómicas que pueden haber existido, y hasta logramos hacer concursos sobre eso. Yo siempre ganaba el premio a "La ropa más ridícula" Puede que Alice sepa un montón de moda, pero si hay alguien que sabe qué cosas se ven horrendas (El 90% de las prendas que están "en temporada") soy yo. Rose, sin embargo, había llevado la cámara. Las fotos que sacó son indescriptibles… juro que si alguien las ve alguna vez, sería un suicido social. Ella prometió que sólo las pondría en _**"El Diario"**_, y más le vale hacerlo, porque hay unas cuántas imágenes que pondrían a Rosalie en el peor de los ridículos. __

Por supuesto, también había ropa hermosa. Nos probamos algunos de los más espléndidos vestidos, faldas, shorts y buzos. Casi arrancamos algunas cosas de las manos de Alice, mientras ella rogaba por un poco de piedad… y su tarjeta de crédito.

Quedamos sin aliento después de haber salido corriendo de más de ocho tiendas, sin llevarse nada. Nos miramos entre sí, por unos momentos, y nos echamos a reír a carcajadas, provocando que la gente nos mirara con desconfianza.

Debo admitirlo, puede ser que pensar las cosas mil veces sea mejor, pero hacer cosas sin pensarlo, o por lo menos sabiendo que son una tremenda idiotez, es _definitivamente_ más divertido.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o

Bueno, este fue no fue tan divertido, pero estábamos pensando que si Edward estaba en todos los capítulos, sería como… no sé… ¿Un acosador? Jeje, el próximo es la noche de chicas.

Muchos besos!

Naty7 Cullen


	9. Noche de Chicas

**Noche**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

-De acuerdo, Rose, te toca- Le dijo Alice, completamente entusiasmada, botando en su asiento.

Estábamos todas sentadas sobre la alfombra del living, rodeadas de almohadas y almohadones, además de nuestra propia provisión de helado, en el centro de nuestra minúscula ronda es el suelo.

-Oh, bueno, está bien… un chisme…- Dijo ella, con una mano rascándose el mentón, pensando, y con la otra acariciando a Meatballs, que estaba sentado sobre su falda- ¡Oh! ¡Ya lo tengo!... ¿Recuerdan a Joe?

-Ajá- Respondimos Alice y yo, a dúo. Ni idea que quién hablaba.

Moví con el pie unas cartas de tarot viejas y usadas que había traído Alice, y me arrimé ahora con menos dificultad hacia el centro. Ya eran las 3 de la madrugada, y estábamos todas completamente despabiladas… Y más vale que lo estuviéramos, porque todavía quedaban unas cuantas horas de hacer idioteces.

-El alto, delgado, que estudiaba conmigo…- Continuó, frunciendo el seño.

-Sí, si claro…

-El del cabello lindo.

-¡Ah!-Exclamamos ambas al mismo, y Alice continuó hablando-Claaaaro, ahora sí, me acuerdo, me acuerdo. ¿Qué sucede con él?

-Bueno, hace poco me lo encontré en la calle, ya saben, caminando, y me pidió para salir- Culminó con indiferencia.

-¿¡En serio!- Pregunté, todavía sin poder creérmelo completamente- ¿¡Y qué le dijiste!

-Que no- Contestó a secas, mientras corría a su mascota de su falda, para colocarlo en el suelo- Ya sabes, soy un poco exigente para eso- Dijo levantando los hombros, en un gesto indiferente.

Suspiré- ¿Sabes? Deberías darle una oportunidad al pobre chico…

-Bella- Respondió- Eso no va a pasar.

-Bueno, no importa- Interrumpió Alice con optimismo- Igual, todavía tenemos la historia de Bella…

-Alice, en serio, no quiero contar sobre mi cita… ¿¡Es que no tengo privacidad!

-Bells, _tienes _que. Es tu deber. ¡Y firmaste un decreto que lo dice!

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no firmé ningún decreto!- Le grité, completamente exhausta. ¿Qué era esta vez?

-¡Sí que lo hiciste!

-¡Claro que no! Alice, en esta no me engañas… No firmé ningún NCD, PLT, RIT o como sea que se llame esto que te estás inventando…

-¡Pero te digo que sí! ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

-A ver, dime cuando fue, exactamente…

-¿Te acuerdas de esa noche, en la que habíamos llegado de un baile a las 6 de la mañana, tú estabas exhausta y de mal humor y yo fui hasta tu cuarto? ¿Qué tú dijiste que me largara como cinco veces, y yo te dije que lo haría si me firmabas un papel…?

-Oh-Por-Dios…

-Ajá- Contestó ella con autosuficiencia, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pero eso es injusto! ¡Me manipulaste!

-¡Claro que no!… digamos que simplemente aprovecho de las situaciones…

-¡Oye!- La interrumpió Rose, muy contenta- ¡Yo no firmé nada! ¿No es así?

-Ella firmó por las dos.

Rosalie me miró fríamente, a lo que me encogí de brazos.

-Pero, como decía, firmaste un decreto e hiciste un juramento, así que n-

-¿¡Juramento!

-Ay, Bella, no me hagas decirlo…- Me replicó Alice, cansada.

Suspiré. Era mejor no saberlo… y me limité a seguir la corriente.

-Está bien, está bien… ¿Qué quieren saber?- Les dije, previendo todo lo que se avecinaba. Aunque resolví responder con sinceridad, y simplemente: no sea que me manden al loquero por hablar de que estoy saliendo con Edward Cullen.

-¿Es lindo?- preguntó Rose con una gran sonrisa.

-_Demasiado…-_ Respondí, con más rencor que alegría- ¡Pero sólo somos amigos! No empiecen con sus ideas retorcidas…

-Agh, Bella, eres _tan_ aburrida- Me dijo Alice, rodando los ojos e inclinándose hacia delante- Pero… ¿Cómo es? O sea, físicamente.

-Bueno… Es alto- Comencé, enumerando con los dedos detalles superficiales- De cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes…

-¿Ojos verdes?- Me interrumpió Alice, algo exaltada- Tengo una amiga que le encantan los chicos de ojos verdes… ¿Tu crees que deba presentársela?

-No.

-¡Pero…! ¿No habías dicho que eran sólo amigos?

-¡Sí Alice! ¡Por eso mismo! Los amigos se _protegen…_No le voy a presentar a ninguna amiga tuya- Alice me sacó la lengua, y se tiró hacia atrás en los almohadones, siendo señal de mi victoria.

-¿Tiene auto?- Preguntó ésta vez Rose, emocionada.

-Ajá- Respondí. Luego, cuando ella me preguntó la marca, me quedé pensando… ¿Qué marca era?

-¡Un volvo!- Respondí tras unos minutos de silencio incómodo. Sí, ese era. Vaya, yo y mi memoria…

-¿Y qué modelo?

Demonios. ¿Qué modelo? La verdad no tenía mucha idea, así que respondí sinceramente- Estoy segura que era algo así como un M "veintialgo"… Pero no me acuerdo…

-Bueno, Bella, eso no es de mucha ayuda… ¿Qué presupuesto tiene? O sea, ¿de qué trabaja?

Lo pensé por un momento. ¿Diría que era actor? No, no me creerían… O se reirían de mí. Elegí no mentir, sino dar una respuesta _parcialmente_ completa- Hummm… trabaja en algo de la televisión…

-Un C30.

-¡Sí! ¡Ese era! Vaya, estaba cerca, ¿Eh? Quiero decir… ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Dije, riendo suavemente.

-Espera espera espera…- Me dijo Alice, gesticulando con las manos- ¿¡Trabaja en la televisión! ¿¡De qué!- Preguntó, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillosos.

-Pues… No lo se exactamente…

-¿¡Es productor!- Preguntó, totalmente emocionada.

-No…

-¡Entonces es periodista!

-Alice, en realidad no importa cual es su exacto trabajo… Es un trabajo y ya, cambiemos de tema. Es más, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas sobre tu cita con Jasper?

-Pero Bella, tú estabas hablando… En serio no es para tanto…

-No Alice, tú din-

-¡Ok! Te lo diré, te lo diré- Me interrumpió, con un movimiento de su mano- Vaya, como insistes… de acuerdo, aquí va. Jasper me llamó hace unos pocos días y me invitó a almorzar a Bella Italia. Ya les digo chicas, los hombres de por aquí deben de tener algo con ese restaurante… En fin- Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de aturdimiento- Fue maravilloso. Él es tan caballeroso, y atento, y romántico… Es el hombre de mi vida.

Rose soltó un suspiro- Claro, Alice, el hombre de tu vida. ¿Desde hace cuánto dices que lo conoces? ¿Dos o tres días?

-Cállate- Le contestó seriamente, señalándola con su dedo, en el cual brillaba un esmalte rojo que no terminaba de secarse- ¿Saben qué? Cuando yo me case con ese hombre- Comenzó a decir, con dramatismo- Y estén ustedes como damas de honor, Rose y su vestido Rojo y negro, Bella con el suyo azul y plateado, me verán en el altar. En el preciso momento en el que esté a punto de dar el sí, me giraré _disimuladamente _haca ustedes, y les susurraré lentamente un: …_"se los dije"_

Rodé los ojos- Ya Alice, cuéntanos que más hicieron.

-¡Oh, sí! Claro, me olvidaba. Bueno, además del almuerzo, me llevó un parque hermoso, donde estuvimos paseando por un largo rato… Vimos el atardecer… Oh, chicas, ¡él es tan perfecto! ¡Y hasta me regaló una rosa! ¿No es el _hombre perfecto_?

Rose sonrió- ¿Se besaron?

-Pfff… Claro. ¿Tú crees que me iría de allí sin besarlo? Recuerda con quién estás hablando…- Contestó con una risita.

-¡Alice! ¿En serio?- Pregunté aún sin creerlo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tenía razón… era Alice. Por supuesto que lo había besado.

-¡Por supuesto que lo besé! Y fue tan… perfecto… Oh, Jasper….- Dijo en un susurro poético, y se tiró hacia atrás con los brazos abiertos sobre los almohadones: en puro estilo de enamorada- Pero, como decía tam… ¡maquillaje!- Dijo de repente, incorporándose de golpe- ¡Casi me olvido de traer maquillaje!... Que idiota, enseguida vuelvo- Agregó, completamente exaltada, corriendo hasta el baño.

Miré a Rose, extrañada, y la encontré mirando el suelo, pensativa. A veces a Alice le pasaba eso: tenía algunos ataques de histeria y se le mezclaban los cables, era normal… Pero Rosalie estaba muy callada. De repente levantó la vista, me miró, y se acercó más a mi lado.

-Así que… de ojos verdes, ¿ah?- Me susurró con una sonrisa cómplice, codeándome el costado.

-Rose- Respondí- eso no va a pasar- Culminé utilizando las mismas palabras que ella había dicho hace menos de una hora. Me sacó la lengua, y en ese momento escuchamos los pasos apurados de Alice en el pasillo.

-¡Ya llegué!- Dijo tirando sobre el suelo montones de cajas llenas de cosméticos, broches de pelo, todo tipo de peines y secadores. Claro, había veces la plata no alcanzaba tanto para comprar "un montón de libros" pero sí para kilos de maquillaje de marca, por supuesto.

Gemí- Alice, ¿de veras tenemos que hacer esto?... _No quiero_…- Pregunté con un quejido, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Por supuesto Bella, ahora gírate que voy a trabajar con tu cabello- Dijo tomándome del brazo, y sentándome en un banco. Rose se unió a nosotras sigilosamente, y nos manejamos así: yo le haría bucles a Rose, mientras ella laceaba el cabello de Alice, mientras esta última me haría trencitas…

Pasamos media hora en la etapa de producción, y como resultado final, después de risas y enredos, logramos (o Rosalie logró) que Alice quedara con una cabellera brillante, lacia y oscura; ella me hizo un peinado bien complicado, lleno de trenzas y nudos aptos sólo para profesionales; y yo logré que el cabello de Rose quedara, eh, desenredado….

Luego, nos tocó hacer karaoke. Bailamos y cantamos as canciones más insólitas que deben de existir… Lo que me recuerda, tengo que preguntarle a Alice de dónde las saca.

Yo canté "I love you Baby", que es un clásico, Alice cantó "Christmas song" de Amy Grant, canción más cliché si las hay, y todas juntas cantamos "I will survive" de Gloria Gaynor…

Nos reímos como unas locas por demasiado tiempo, y el vecino de arriba nos golpeó la escoba por el ruido. No pudimos evitarlo, tuvimos que reíros aún más fuerte… era demasiado divertido.

Nos tiramos sobre el sofá, completamente exhaustas, y chequeamos le reloj: ya eran las 5:40.

-Tengo sueño…- Comencé a quejarme, sabiendo que ellas también estaban muy cansadas. Alice estaba desparramada, literalmente, sobre todo el suelo, y nos miraba con sueño.

-Ya lo se Bella, todas tenemos, pero no podemos dormirnos… Además, tú no nos terminaste de contar sobre el C.E.C…

-Tienes razón- Agregó Alice, levantándose del suelo súbitamente. Oh, genial, este tema otra vez… ¿No podían simplemente dejarlo pasar?

-De acuerdo, ¿hay algo en especial que quieran preguntar?

-Pues, no…

-¡Yo sí, yo sí!- Dijo Alice, pegando pequeños saltitos- Quiero que me expliques bien eso de que "sólo son amigos"- Dijo ella, formado comillas con sus dedos y hablando sarcásticamente.

-Alice, en serio que somos amigos- Le dije completamente segura- Es más, no sé siquiera si somos amigos- Dije bajando mi mirada hacia el piso, pensativa. No es que me muriera por ser su novia ni nada de eso, (algo que no estaría para nada mal) pero por lo menos su amiga. Ya me caía bien, no había nada que pudiera hacerle- Le he visto sólo dos veces… ¿Tú qué crees?

-Hay, Bella, por la forma en la que hablas de él, le debes de tener cariño… ¡Claro que son amigos!... ¿no?

Me reí ante las dudas de Rose- No lo sé, en serio que no lo sé… Quiero decir, somos muy diferentes…

-Pero Bella, no pueden haber _tantas_ diferencias…

-No, no me refiero a esas diferencias de gustos que se pueden contar con los dedos… sino que somos como… opuestos. Sí, eso somos, opuestos. Lleva una vida completamente distinta a la mía… ¿Me explico?

-No, no realmente…- dijo Alice, frunciendo el seño., mientras Rose negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

-Es como… miren. Es como si fuéramos dos cosas totalmente distintas; yo soy negativo y él es positivo… Negativos y positivos se repelan, no van juntos…

-Sí, eso es cierto- Dijo Rose- Pero no tiene porqué ser así. Puede que el positivo se vuelva negativo, o viceversa, y tú sabes bien que negativo y negativo dan positivo…

-¿Tú dices… que tendría que cambiar a positivo? Eso no es posible.

-Esperen, esperen- Interrumpió Alice, un poco enojada- ¿Pueden detenerse un momento y comenzar de nuevo? ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Ustedes saben que no me va muy bien en ciencias!

Suspiré- Mira Alice- Dije, mostrándole una caja de maquillaje, que habíamos dejado en el suelo- Si tú te maquillas con una sombra de ojos verde manzana, nunca, pero _nunca_, te pintarías los labios de color rosa pastel, aunque te encante ese color. Simplemente no van, por naturaleza.

-Palabras sabias las tuyas…- Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pero- Contraatacó Rose, convencida- Si simplemente cambias tu sombra verde con una rosa claro, van perfectamente.- Contestócon autosuficiencia, logrando confundir a Alice.

-Pero, no entiendo…- Dijo ella, mirándonos a ambas- ¿Cambiar la sombra de qué depende? Quier decir, ¿Es sólo tomar la caja rosa en vez de la verde? ¿Así de simple?- Preguntó Alice, sin entender. Y sin quererlo, también, había dado en el clavo.

-No, Alice, no es tan fácil- Contesté, convencida- Yo no podría hacer eso…

-Tal vez tú no- Dijo Rose, cruzándose de brazos- Pero puede que él sí. Él puede transformarse en negativo, ¿O no?

Lo pensé. No era probable para nada probable… quiero decir, tendría suerte si volvía a oír sobre él dentro de unas semanas, sin que sea en las revistas.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahora entiendo!- Gritó Alice, golpeándose la frente- Si positivo y negativo son… _aaah_… ¡Todo comienza a tener sentido ahora! Espera, tengo que anotarlo, ¿Cómo decían que era?- Preguntó, sacando de abajo del sillón una gran cuadernola que decía en letras grandes "tares domiciliaras de Ciencias"

Rosalie la fulminó con la mirada, y el tema se dio por finalizado. Decidida a levantar un poco el ambiente, me levanté y anuncié- Voy a hacer palomitas… ¿Vemos esa película que alquilaste Alice?

-¡Claro!- Dijo ella, con energías cargadas- Tienen que verla, se llama "When In Rome"… Me dijo una amiga que es genial. Aunque, bueno, es sólo una de las millones de comedias románticas que existen en el mundo- Comentó sabiamente, mientras yo caminaba hacia la cocina.

A los pocos minutos la comida estaba lista, y nos colocamos todas cómodamente en el sofá, para disfrutar de una buena película. Íbamos por la parte más interesante, cuando la protagonista tenía que devolver las monedas, y Alice, me preguntó en un susurro, casi dormida.

-Oye, Bells… ¿Cuándo os vas a presentar a este supuesto amigo tuyo?

-Ajá, ella tiene razón…- Se sumó Rose, ahogando un bostezo.

Era una buena pregunta, en realidad- Pues… no lo sé, pero si se da la oportunidad, prometo hacerlo- Contesté con sinceridad, imaginándome el griterío que sería al enterarse de que en serio era Edward Cullen.

-Mmm… Bueno, más te vale Bella- Me respondió Alice, con una voz soñolienta, para minutos después dormirse sobre una agotada Rose, que había cerrado los ojos hace rato. Apagué el DVD, tomé una frazada del estante, y me dormí pensando que, aunque fuera desastroso, sería genial que lo conocieran.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

**Okay, esto es todo por hoy… ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Les prometo que ya van a pasar cosa más interesantes en los próximos capítulos… Aunque vamos a retomar la historia en "unos meses después"**

**Les aviso, estoy escribiendo esto de apuro, con una toalla en mano y mi ropa en otra, porque me tengo que ir urgente a bañarme y salir… Pero les aviso que se está complicando esto de subir capítulos. Igual, no se preocupen, aunque sea con sudor y sangre, vamos a llegar a tiempo para el otro… lo prometo. No me gusta atrasarme con las cosas.**

**Bueno, muchos besos, y dejen revews! Alegran el día… : )**


	10. Cara

**Cara**

_4 meses después…_

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por la calle, luego de un especialmente tedioso día en la universidad. Sí, amigos, estaba caminando desde la universidad a casa, seguramente gracias a mis clases en el gimnasio… La verdad, mucho había cambiado desde que había escrito mis inseguridades en el diario: Edward y yo éramos ahora los mejores amigos. Íbamos juntos a todos lados, y me sabía de memoria todos sus horarios y sus salidas… No se confundan, no es de acosadora, simplemente compartimos tanto, que estoy segura de que él podría citar de memoria mis comidas del día. ¡Mi vida era genial! Quiero decir, con dos increíbles amigas, un famoso como amigo también… Yo y mis caminatas… Bueno, de acuerdo, lo admito, tal vez no estaba caminando por la calle, y tal vez estaba usando el auto de Rose, porque me dio pereza hacer ejercicio… ¡Pero lo del gimnasio si es cierto! Y lo de Edward, ya que estamos. Sólo tomé prestado el coche de Rosalie porque pensé que no lo echaría mucho de menos, era sólo unos pocos minutos, y entre que me preocupaba de mis tareas y lo que me diría Rose cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho, llegué a nuestro apartamento.

Bajé lentamente y con pereza del auto, y saludé con un cabeceo casi imperceptible a George, que me miraba con complicidad desde su escritorio. Arrastré uno por uno mis pies por las escaleras (no se cuando demonios pensaban poner un ascensor aquí) y llegué hasta nuestra puerta.

Después de poner las llaves en el cenicero y lanzar mis libros por algún lado, decidí que me relajaría un poco. Me tiré agotada sobre el sillón del living, para tratar de descansar por lo menos unos míseros minutos. Había pasado horas ayer estudiando, y sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse… Pero los abrí con quejido cuando mi estómago comenzó a gruñir.

-Muero de hambre…- Susurré entre dientas, mientras me dirigía la cocina a tomar un aperitivo. Arrastré mis pies (otra vez) hasta a mesada, y encontré un pequeño papel desprolijo, apoyado sobre el tarro de las galletitas. Lo leí:

"_Llego a ver un pequeño rasguño en mí bebé, y te trituraré lentamente en pequeños pedazos, miembro por miembro…_

_Besitos,_

_Rose"_

Lo arrugué entre mis manos y lo tiré sobre algún lugar de la mesa con una sonrisa. Exagerada. Tomé ahora con curiosidad el tarro de vidrio con las galletas de chocolate, pero me detuve a la mitad del camino, al ver mi reflejo en el recipiente, ¡Estaba hecha un desastre! Lo apoyé obre la mesa con intención de bañarme y peinarme un poco, no estaba tan necesitada de galletas, pero mi celular se puso a sonar en ese exacto momento. Leí la pantalla: era Edward. Con una sonrisa me tiré sobre el sofá, y pulsé el botón para contestar la llamada -¿Hola?

_-Buenos días…_

Suspiré. -Los serán para ti…- Respondí apenada, mirando de reojo las galletitas de la cocina.

_-¿Ya estás de mal humor? ¿Qué sucede?_

-No, nada en especial… Sólo… Agh, estoy cansada.

_-Bueno, ¿Y qué te parece de juntarnos a comer en donde siempre? ¿Tienes hambre?-_ Esas fueros las palabras mágicas que me hicieron incorporarme de golpe en el asiento, y ampliar una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora lees las mentes o algo así?

_-Oh, Bella, si supieras…-_ Respondió sarcásticamente desde el otro lado del teléfono. Me reí.

-Claro que iré. Voy corriendo hacia allá- Dije atropelladamente, y corté la llamada. Tomé las llaves, un abrigo, mi cartera y un peine para salir rápidamente a la calle. Decidí tener piedad con Rose, por lo que tomé un taxi y dejé a su pobre auto en paz. Llegué a Bella Italia en menos de lo esperado, y a tropezones, acomodándome la ropa, entré en el local. La verdad, y no me importaba tanto vestirme bien para estar con él, éramos los mejores amigos… No había necesidad de etiqueta para nuestros encuentros. Por supuesto, él siempre se veía genial, aún con sus lentes negros y su gorra gris que tanto usaba.

-¡Hola!- Lo saludé con una sonrisa radiante, prácticamente devorando con la mirada la deliciosa pizza que había sobre la mesa. Para mi sorpresa, Edward se levantó y me corrió la silla hacia atrás, como invitándome a sentarme. Me senté con extrañeza, pero aún así contenta y agradecida, con una sonrisa auténtica.

Me sonrió en respuesta, y me acercó un plato de la comida que ya había ordenado. Rápidamente, tomé una rebanada y la probé. Deliciosa. Edward, me miraba, sufriendo- ¿No vas a comer?

-No, no puedo- Respondió, a duras penas- Estoy haciendo un casting para un papel, y eso conlleva llevar una dieta sana, y esas cosas… Tú sabes- Agregó, mientras miraba con tristeza la pobre ensalada que tenía delante, y que yo con mi apuro no había notado. Claro, si es que a eso se le puede llamar ensalada: era un pedazo de lechuga, y apio. Me encogí de hombros.

-Como quieras…- Comenté, mientras tomaba mi segundo trozo de comida y lo saboreaba lentamente, a propósito, para hacerlo sufrir.

-Oh, al diablo- Murmuró mientra tomaba de mis manos lo que estaba comiendo.

-¡Hey!- le reproché divertida, mientras veía como cerraba los ojos del placer.

-_Dos semanas de mi vida malgastadas que nunca volverán…_ Oh, lo siento, ¿Te gusta lo que te pedí? Porque siempre podemos cambiarlo, ya sabes… O no, ¿Sabes qué? Te pediré agua, seguro que tienes sed ¿No es así?- Comentó con total normalidad, mientras levantaba su mano para llamar al mesero. Lo miré de lado.

-No, en realidad no es necesario…

-Ni lo menciones- Agregó, nerviosamente jugando con el dobladillo de su campera. Edward… ¿Nervioso? -Te ves increíble hoy- Comentó, como si nada, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa, y observándome fijamente. Lo miré con cautela. _Seguro…_

-Ajá… Eh… Gracias- Respondí con desconfianza, analizando sus actos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?-…Edward, ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Qué?- Me respondió dolido, arrugando su frente- ¿A qué te refieres?… Oh, sí- Dijo, dirigiéndose al mozo, que había llegado- Un vaso de agua por favor…

-¡A todo esto! A correr la silla, a el cumplido, a el agua…

-¿Pero…? ¿El agua, Bella? Yo lo decía porque te veo exhausta, y la pedí porque soy tu amigo, y me preocupo. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

-Edward, ¿Qué hiciste?

-_Algo muy malo…_- Me respondió en un suspiro ahogado, bajando la cabeza. ¡Lo sabía!- Pero, ¡te juro que no fue mi culpa! Yo… yo…

-Oh por Dios Edward, ¡Dime!- Le interrumpí, la ansiedad corrompiendo mis actos.

-¡Ya, te lo diré! Es solo que estaba hablando con mis amigos, ya sabes, esos que viste en el centro comercial… Y me preguntaron por ti. Dicen que quieren conocer a la misteriosa Bella, que por qué no te los presentaba…

-…Y… ¿Qué dijiste?- Contesté, lentamente, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

-… Eh… ¿Qué… sí?- Me dijo, escondiéndose detrás de sus brazos.

-¡Edward!- Le reproché, sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es sólo que tienen razón… Yo entiendo que están locos, pero prometo que no te harán daño…- Me dijo, medio en serio, medio en broma. Lo miré desafiante- Oh, por favor, Bella, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-¿Qué tan malo pue…?- Entonces, una maravillosa idea vino a mi mente- … No. Espera, tienes razón. No pude ser tan horrendo…

Él me miró extrañado, pero agradecido de que pensara así- ¿En serio lo crees?

-¡Claro! Creo que es una genial idea… Es más: creo que también deberías conocer a mis amigas….- Agregué, con una sonrisa malévola. Edward se puso pálido, comprendiendo ahora mi juego.

-Eso es una situación _totalmente_ diferente…- Contestó, seguramente pensando en los chillidos que podrían dar dos alteradas adolescentes como mis compañeras de cuarto. Debo admitirlo, el que pensara así de ellas, era probablemente mi culpa. Había contado tantas historias aterradoras sobre ellas, que el rememorarlas hasta a mí me daba miedo.

-No entiendo porqué es tan diferente… tu conoces a mis amigos, yo conozco a los tuyos…- Respondí sobradamente, tomando un pedazo de pan de la canasta, en el centro de la mesa.

-… De acuerdo- Aceptó, a duras penas. Primero conoces a mis amigos, y yo luego…

-Espera, espera, espera…- Lo corté, con un movimiento rápido de mis manos- ¿Por qué yo tengo que ir primero?

-Pues fácil, yo te pregunté primero- Respondió cruzándose de brazos, inclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento, testarudo como era.

-¡Tu no me preguntaste! ¡Me lo _informaste_! ¡Simplemente viniste y me lo dijiste!

-¡Pero si tú también lo hiciste!

-Exacto. Creo que tengo derecho entonces a un sorteo- Contesté, rápidamente, retorciendo el significado de todo lo dicho. Edward pareció pensarlo un poco, y después de unos interminables segundos sacó una moneda de su pantalón.

-¿Cara o cruz?- Preguntó, mostrándome su pequeña y dorada moneda, esperando a que respondiera.

-Cruz.

-Ya. Entonces, ¿Quedó claro? Si sale cruz, iré a ver a tus amigas primero, pero si sale cara…

-Ya lo sé, y lo sé. Solo tira la maldita mondea- Le interrumpí, comenzando ponerme nerviosa.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisa radiante, seguramente pensando que perdería. Tiró la moneda al aire, con el dedo pulgar, como un profesional. Juro que la vi girar, lentamente en el aire, antes de que él la atrapara en una de sus manos, para luego colocarla en la otra y cubrirla completamente. Con cautela, retiró sus dedos, poco a poco, logrando que la moneda se viera completa. Cara.

-Cara- Repitió Edward, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, y mirándome a los ojos- Supongo que sabes qué es lo que eso significa…

-Oh, cállate- Le espeté, tomando mi cartera y levantándome de mi asiento.

-Bella, vamos, no te enojes…- Siguió diciendo, con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor?

Bufé. Él, siempre tan caballero, en vez de echarme en cara que había ganado, se preocupaba por mí. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, no lo dejaría descansar ni un momento por mi pequeña victoria- Todavía tengo un poco de hambre…- Murmuré, mirando a la mitad de la bandeja de pizza que quedaba. Edward se había devorado cuatro pedazos en pocos segundos.

-Pues, bueno, ¿cuál es el problema?- Me contestó, acercando lo que quedaba de la comida.

-No es eso, es que yo… tengo hambre de ositos.- Él me miró con cara de no entender, por lo que me expliqué a mí misma- Ya sabes, esos ositos de goma… los de colores.

Edward me miró sonriente- ¿Esos? No los como desde que tengo cinco años…

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Por eso mismo! Me vinieron ganas…- Agregué, avergonzada.

-De acuerdo, ven- Dijo, tomándome de la mano, y dirigiéndonos a un kiosco, no sin antes pagar la cuenta. Teníamos un sistema infalible: si era un día par, pagaba yo, y si era impar, como hoy, le tocaba cubrir las cuentas a Edward. Por supuesto, el siempre se salía con las suya y terminaba gastando siempre un poco más… Ya le devolveré el gesto.

Cuando encontramos un puesto de golosinas abierto, nos pusimos a preguntar por los famosos ositos de colores. EL pobre propietario nos miró desconfiados y nos tendió un paquete entero, para mi delicia. Es que, es cierto, éramos semejantes adultos (o, bueno, casi) y andábamos pidiendo dulces… Wow, ahora que lo pienso, es un poco triste lo nuestro.

Abrimos el paquete, y nos sentamos en un muro a comer, como los niños chicos. Era mecánico, Edward tomaba un puñado, le sacaba todos los verdes (los detesto) y me daba algunos de los sobrantes en la boca, tratando de embocar. Nos reímos como locos, logrando que la gente nos mirara. Si fuera por nosotros, hubiéramos seguido, pero el sonido de mi celular nos interrumpió. Comienzo a pensar que el idiota de mi celular interrumpe muchas cosas…

-¿Diga?- Logré atender apenas, con rastros de risa en mi voz.

-¡Bella!- Me respondió Rose, alterada, desde el otro lado del teléfono- ¿Y mi auto? ¿Qué le hiciste?- De seguro que todavía no había llegado a casa, porque lo hubiera visto- ¿Lo estás vigilando? ¿Bella? ¡Bella responde!

-Pues, estoy bien, Rose, gracias. Te agradezco por llamar, ya que estamos, y por preocuparte por mí. Sólo un tren me pasó por encima- Le comenté, sarcásticamente, mientras comía una gomita roja.

-¿¡Un tren! ¡Dime que no rayó la pintura!

-¿Eso es lo que…? Agh, olvídalo, tu auto está bien. Aunque…- Agregué, rencorosamente y con delicia- Yo que tú revisaría el asiento delantero.

-¿¡Asiento! ¿¡Bella, qué hiciste! Te j- Corté la llamada. Ya le podría hablar. Me dirigí hacia Edward, que me miraba divertido.

-¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor que me valla… Sino no sobreviviré par conocer a tus amigos.

-Tal vez tengas tazón- dijo Edward, parándome un taxi- Iría contigo, pero me dirijo a la dirección contraria.

-Ya lo sé- Respondí, con una sonrisa bien amplia, al saber su dirección de memoria- ¿Dónde y cuándo nos encontramos?

-A las 7:00, en 'Mi casa'- Respondió, rápidamente. Lo miré desconfiada.

-Tú ya habías planificado todo, y sin siquiera preguntarme, ¿Verdad?- Pregunté, herida.

-Pues… sí. Oye, ¡No me mires así!- Agregó, al ver que me enfadaba- Es solo que… suelo siempre tener la razón…- Argumentó, bromeando.

-Oiga, señorita, ¿Va a subir o no?- Nos interrumpió el taxista, que estaba esperando a que entrara.

-En eso estoy, disculpe- Respondí, para volver a Edward- ¿Y cómo llego hasta ahí?

Él tomó un papel y una lapicera (que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo derecho, por si acaso) y me dibujó un pequeño mapa hasta el local, el cual agarré sin siquiera verlo.

-Nos vemos…- Dijo, al ver que me subía atropelladamente el vehículo. La verdad, yo no quería ser la que hiciera enfadar a mi conductos de 2 metros 20', y varios tatuajes en la nuca.

-De acuerdo, ¡Nos vemos!- Contesté alegremente, mientras terminaba de subir al auto y me dirigía a casa. Llegué como a las tres, encontrando el apartamento vació. Suspiré. No me gustaba estar sola. Faltaba mucho para las 7:00, por lo que me tiré por ahí con una manta, y me puse a leer un libro que me habían mandado estudiar para la semana que viene.

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que me desperté con le libro en el piso y desparramada en el sillón. Miré el reloj ¡Ya era tarde! Demonios, esto era más que costumbre… Corrí hasta mi habitación, y abrí el armario para encontrarme con que no sabía que diantres usar… ¿Qué se supone que te debes poner para conocer a los locos compañeros de tu amigo superestrella? Decidí llamar a Alice, ella sabría que hacer.

-¿Bella?- La escuché preguntar desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Alice! Escucha, necesito ayuda. Voy a salir con…

-¿CEC?

-Ajá. ¡Pero no se que ponerme! ¡Ayúdame!

-Bella, Bella, Bella… Tú no te preocupes, yo siempre tengo algún truquito debajo de la manga… Mira, ve hacia mi habitación. Y abre mi armario.

-Ya…- Le contesté en un suspiro, después de haber corrido hasta su cuarto y encontrar el montón de ropa que ella guardaba.

-Bueno, ahora abre la puerta y saca…

-¿Cuál de todas?

-Uff… La de la derecha, la que está contra la ventana.

-Ya.

-Bien. Ahora vas a ver que hay muchos conjuntos… Toma el que tiene como etiqueta "emergencias Bella"

-Wow, Alice, ¡Gracias! **(N/A: Ropa en el perfil)**

-Sí, ya lo sé, soy genial…- Escuché que contestaba, antes de finalizar la llamada. Me cambié en unas milésimas de segundo, me pasé el peine, perfume, y corrí hasta el auto de Rose, aún calzándome los zapatos, para tratar de llegar al bendito restaurante.

Tomé el papel con la dirección, y traté de entender mientras manejaba su pulcra letra que marcaba las calles. Entre mi nerviosismo, las dudas, y el miedo del rechazo, casi tuve un colapso mental… Es que era en serio. Iba a tratar con los amigos de Edward, debía de causar una buena impresión… Demonios, ¡debí de haber traído mi anillo de la suerte!

Al llegar a un semáforo, con la luz roja, pude ver una nota al pie del papel, que antes no había percibido:

"_Y no te preocupes Bella, les caerás bien. ¿Cuándo me equivoco yo?"_

Sonreí. Era cierto, aunque pensara, no podía encontrar una sola cosa en la que él se equivocara.

_Bueno, queridas lectore/as, aquí está el otro cap!_

_Perdonen el retraso, y si tiene faltas, pero es que son las 11:00 de la noche y tengo deberes que hacer :S_

_Ya lo sé, patético._

_No se olviden de dejar revews!_


	11. Cara II

**Cara II**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

De acuerdo, resultó que el restaurante 'Mi Casa' no era tan "hogareño" como lo pintaba… Es más, en este preciso instante, estaba tratando de encontrar un lugar donde estacionar, en su propio aparcamiento privado. Sí que era un restorán lujoso… Y ahora mismo estaba casi en la entrada del estacionamiento, sin poder entrar. Le toqué el claxon a la chica del Mercedes Benz, que estaba literalmente "estacionada" en frente mío: ¿Cuándo planeaba moverse? Sí lo único que hacía era hablar por teléfono…

Si lo pensaba, nada me impedía el salir de este auto, caminar hasta el suyo, y bajarle todos los dientes de un golpe. ¿Qué clase de impresión le iba a dar a sus amigos? Por lo que Edward me había contado sobre ellos, eran muy amigables y simpáticos… pero eso no justificaba el hecho de que llegara tarde. ¿Cuánto llevaba de retraso ya? ¿20 minutos?

Con una mano en la manija, a punto de salir a _resolver los malentendidos_ con la chica de vestido fucsia, consulté mi reloj de muñeca. Lo que vi, me paralizó. No eran las 7:20, como pensaba, ni siquiera las 7:30. _Eran las 6:50._

En ese mismo instante, la rubia platinada que tenía en frente me dirigió una mirada fría, dándose a entender que no la molestara. Le dí una sonrisa tímida, disculpándome, y doblé lentamente el coche, dirigiéndolo hasta un lugar libre, a una cuadra y media del local.

Bajé, ahora sí, un poco apresurada, arrastrando mi bolso y abrochándome el abrigo hasta arriba, mientras me ponía a pensar en mi error. ¿Cómo pude haberme equivocado _tanto_ con la hora? Después de unos segundos de refección, la respuesta salió a la luz. Por supuesto, me había fijado en el reloj del living, que adelanta 20 minutos. Increíble. Y la respuesta era tan sencilla… supongo que el frío que hacía congeló mis neuronas.

Logré llegar a la entrada del local. La verdad, era deslumbrante… Luces por todos lados, (de velas, por supuesto) candelabros enormes, y un salón bien amplio. Dentro, al lado de la puerta, estaba recepción. Un señor, bien vestido, atendía a la gente que pasaba, y me detuve ante la fila que había delante del mostrador. Demonios, esto era demasiado elegante. Estaba vestida con unos jeans, y un buzo negro, con una chaqueta… definitivamente contrastaba con el vestido rojo profundo de la señora que tenía detrás.

En el momento en que me iban a atender, sentí una sombra detrás de mí, y como una voz preguntaba al señor de admisión:

-Disculpe, ¿La señorita Isabella Swan ha llegado?

Me volví completamente hacia él. Lo reconocí como uno de los amigos de Edward, el alto, aunque estaba completamente cambiado con la camisa gris que llevaba. Genial, hasta él estaba bien vestido.

-Lo siento señor, pero ella no ha llegado- Respondió amablemente recepción, a la vez que cerraba la libreta en la que tenía todas las reservaciones.

Me imaginé que si el chico se quedaba ahí, y yo le decía al señor que era Isabella Swan, iba a ser un poco descortés el no dirigirle la palabra… Y probablemente me echarían hacia fuera por hacerme pasar por impostora. De alguna manera le tenía que decir que era yo… ¿Pero cómo?

-Ella prefiere que le digan Bella- Dije, dirigiéndome al amigo de Edward, con una sonrisa. Su cara mostró confusión.

-Espera… ¿tú la conoces?

Rodé los ojos, por la suposición… No era tan brillante que digamos.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro! Tú eres Bella… Vaya, mucho gusto conocerte al fin… Soy Emmett- Me dijo, tendiéndome su mano. Me había imaginado que él era Emmett, _definitivamente_ no era el novio de Alice. Si no recordaba mal, Jasper no era tan… grande. Y tampoco tenía ojos marrones. Claro, eso era lo que había notado yo, la primera vez que lo vi: Alice ya nos había descripto cada tono de su pelo, y la forma de sus hoyuelos cuando sonríe… Si me preguntan, no es algo en lo que quiera pensar ahora.

Sonaba raro el hecho de que ellos estuvieran saliendo desde hace tres meses y medio, y yo no lo conozca… supongo que es por la misma razón por la que Edward no conoce a mis amigas, ni yo a los suyos: estudios y trabajo.

Lo que me lleva de nuevo a la realidad. Emmett me había arrastrado hasta una mesa apartada, que tenía el cartelito de "Cullen" en el centro de ella. Amagué en quitarme el abrigo, pero lo dejé en su lugar al darme cuenta de lo que tenía debajo. Tal vez debí haber especificado cuando le dije a Alice que me eligiera la ropa.

-La verdad, no puedo creer que no te haya reconocido… Quiero decir- Se auto corrigió Emmett, mientras se sentaba a mi lado- Edward nos ha contado tanto sobre la chica 'Bella' que creo que se más de ti que de mí mismo…

Sonreí tímidamente- … Uh… ¿Debería asustarme por eso?- Pregunté, algo nerviosa, sin saber bien que contestar.

-¡No!- Respondió al instante- Claro que no… bueno… tal vez un poco.

Me reí- De acuerdo, lo consideraré- Tomé mi bolso, y saqué mi celular, para ponerlo en vibrador… la verdad es que no tenía ganas de que sonara en medio de este local justamente…- Y, dime. ¿Hace cuánto que se conocen ustedes tres?- Pregunté, para poner un tema de conversación y que no se generaran silencios incómodos.

-¿Nosotros? Pues, bien, hace como unos… Agh… muchos años- Contestó, tratando en vano de sacar a cuenta, mientras se rascaba la nuca- Nos hicimos amigos en jardinera, pero nos habíamos visto ya desde antes; nuestras madres eran amigas y todo eso… Y ahora somos más unidos: como los Tres Mosqueteros… Bueno, en realidad es más así: Edward es el nerd, Jasper es el afeminado y yo soy el cool y genial.

Me reí suavemente por la comparación, pero paré rn una forma abrupta al analizarlo: ¿Jasper era afeminado? ¿Jasper? ¿El novio de Alice? Oh no… eso no sonaba nado bien. Tuve que preguntar- ¿A qué te refieres con "afeminado"?

-Pues, ya sabes, el es romántico, y esas cosas… En mi opinión, es de nenas- Dijo tomando un pedazo de pan de la entre mesa, para embutirlo de un bocado. La verdad, tenía sentido: Emmett no parecía el tipo de personas que fueran cuidadosos y sensibles hacia los demás… Sí, evidentemente no lo era.

-Y bueno, y yo soy el cool porque, _aparte de lo evidente_…- Dijo, señalándose el cuerpo entero, causándome una sonrisa irónica- Siempre me salgo con la mía. En serio, siempre. Te digo más…- Agregó, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, aumentando el suspenso- Te contaré algo: cuando éramos pequeños, solíamos juntarnos en las casas de cada uno, casi todas las tardes. Uno de esos días, yo estaba muy aburrido, y tenía ganas de jugar a la pelota. Yo quería que Edward y Jasper dejaran de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, y jugaran conmigo. Ellos no me hicieron caso, y dijeron que "tienes que hacer deberes Emmett". Blah, blah, blah…la cosa es que les hice un pase con la pelota, pero apunté un poco mal, y terminé tirando el jarrón de agua que había sobre la mesa sobre la redacción de Jasper. Y cuando él se levantó, como una furia, tiró accidentalmente la taza de café de mamá sobre el trabajo de Edward…- Hizo una pausa, nostálgico, que me puso impaciente.

-¿Y?- Pregunté, sin poder evitarlo- ¿Qué sucedió luego?

-Oh, bueno, luego me salieron a correr alrededor de la mesa por 20 minutos. Tenía 7, ¿Sabes? Y la mesa era muy grande…

-Pero… no entiendo- Comenté, cuando terminó su historia- ¿No era que siempre te salías con la tuya? Porque al final no jugaste a la pelota…

-Ahí es done te equivocas, mi querida amiga- Me interrumpió, con un voz más grave, a propósito- Yo lo que quería, era que dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo… Y, ¿siguieron con sus deberes? Nop. Emmett siempre gana…

Lo pensé. La verdad, tenía razón- Tiene sentido…- Le dije, con una gran sonrisa. Sinceramente, él me estaba cayendo más que bien.

-Y hay otra- Agregó con una sonrisa de lado- Ésta es genial. Les dije a los chicos que quería entrar al equipo de baseball, y ellos sólo se rieron de mí. Pues bien, les aposté a ambos 50 dólares a que a la semana de estar en el equipo, conseguiría autógrafos. Y claro, ellos apostaron. A la exacta semana, cuando estaba hablando con una chica sobre lo difícil que es el deporte (Edward y Jasper estaban a unos metros); unos chicos llegaron. Los dos me pidieron autógrafos… En serio, ¡Fue genial! Me quedé con la chica, di dos autógrafos, y con 100 dólares. Una de mis ideas más inteligentes…

-Aww… ¿Los niños te pidieron autógrafos? Eso es lo más tierno que he oído.

-Lo sé. Sentí como que si tuviera que pagarles por todo lo que estaban haciendo.

Me confundí con la comparación, pero sonreí de lado. Que chicos más monos. Emmett definitivamente parecía el tipo de persona que es atlética, social… y con un gran antecedente de novias.

-… ¡Hey! ¡Casi me olvido! Espera…- Respondió, revolviendo un gran bolso, hasta sacar una especie de revista. Lo miré con curiosidad- Tu sabes, tengo que hacerte unas preguntas, para saber que tipo de persona eres y eso…

-De acuerdo…- Contesté, sin estar convencida. ¿Para qué necesitaba una revista?

Tomó una hoja y una lapicera, y se aclaró la garganta- De acuerdo, empecemos… _"Pregunta uno, 'dos puntos._- Sí, comenzó a hablar 'deletreando' cada cosa-_ Si estás enamorada de un chico, pero son solo amigos, y lo ves coqueteando con una chica… Tú, 'dos puntos' 'A', 'guioncito: Lo miras desde lejos, sintiendo como tu corazón se deshace. 'B', 'guioncito': lo llamas para hablar con él tranquilamente sobre el asunto. 'C', 'guioncito': Tacleas a la chica, y le tiras el vaso de café que estabas tomando."_

Lo miré asustada. ¿¡Qué se supone que significa eso!- Uh… ¿'B'?...

Emmett me miró sospechosamente, chasqueó la lengua, y con cara de circunstancias, marcó con un círculo la opción 'B'- De acuerdo, prosigamos… _"Pregunta dos, 'dos puntos': En una fiesta, prefieres usar… 'A', 'guioncito': un vestido escote en 'V', con falda plegada y 'strapless'. 'B', 'guioncito': Un pantalón tubo, de satén, y un top asimétrico color aguamarina. 'C', 'guioncito': Un jean elástico, y una simple remera."_

-Yo… yo creo que 'C'- Respondí dudosa. No podía estar tomando en serio esta encuesta… ¿O sí? Pude ver como Emmett me miraba detalladamente, antes de seleccionar la opción 'C' y anotar algo en su libretita. De acuerdo, esto era demasiado.

_-"Pregunta tres, 'dos puntos':_ -Oh Por Dios, esto va a ser interminable- _Estás en una fiesta, usando jeans y remera, cuando ves al chico del cual estás enamorada, pero son sólo amigos, coqueteando con una chica. Lo llamas para hablar tranquilamente sobre el asunto, pero entonces…"_

-¡Espera! ¿¡Cómo v-! Emmett, ¿¡Qué clase de revista es esa!- Se la saqué de las manos, para encontrarme con el título del 'Test': _"¿Es ella la novia perfecta para tu mejor amigo?". _Lo miré con incredulidad, dejando la revista abierta sobre la mesa, notando que aún me faltaban como 10 preguntas más. Gracias a Dios que lo detuve a tiempo.

-¿Para qué exactamente es esto?

-Pues… ¡No lo se! Yo estaba caminando por la calle, y la vi, ¡y me pareció tan cómico! Tenía que traerlo…- Contestó, con una cara de inocente tan creíble, que simplemente lo dejé pasar- Pero, en realidad, ¡Te estaba yendo muy bien!...

-Ya…- Asentí, riendo- Me alegra que no quieras hacerme ninguna pregunta rara…

-Bueno, en realidad… tengo una, pero no te preocupes: es pensada por mí, y con fines importantes… -Lo miré seriamente, esperando que lo soltara- De acuerdo… Bella, ¿Qué opinas sobre la vida al aire libre?

Eso me tomó desprevenida. Como no sabía bien en realidad lo que le gustaría que contestara, respondí sinceramente - Eh… ¿…Apesta?

Él sonrió, ampliamente- Ahora sí nos entendemos…- Contestó, divertido. Sonreí, satisfecha, y entonces noté que miraba hacia algo, sobre mi hombro. Iba a preguntar, pero él mismo contestó- _¡Disimula! ¡Son el nerd y el afeminado! No los mires a los ojos…_- Me reí, y le seguí el juego, hasta que llegaron a nuestra mesa.

-¡Hola!- Saludó Edward, sentándose en la silla que tenía en frente, y en la que sobraba se sentó Jasper, quedando él y Emmett a mis lados.

-Hola- Contesté a los dos, con una sonrisa que consideraba encantadora.

-Mucho gusto, soy Jasper, y no soy ningún afeminado- Me dijo, tendiéndome la mano. La sacudí con ganas, a la vez que sonreía.

-Vaya, hermano, le quitas toda la diversión…- Comentó Emmett, tomando el último pedazo de pan de la canasta-… ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Por favor- Intervino Edward- Siempre dices lo mismo sobre nosotros… Y _yo no soy nerd- _Agregó, mirándome a los ojos.

-Claro que no Edward, todos lo sabemos- Le respondí en el mejor tono de madre consoladora que pude hacer. Me dirigió una mueca, e iba a decir algo, hasta que Jasper lo impidió:

-Hey, ¿Qué es esto? -Dijo, tomando la olvidada revista que descansaba sobre la mesa.

-Nada- Respondió Emmett al instante, con una sonrisa gigante, seguramente anticipándose lo que venía.

Jasper continuó hablando-Oye, Edward, responde esto: "_Una de tus mejores amigas de toda la vida te robó el lápiz labial…" _.Ser- Se auto interrumpió Jasper, en una voz mucho más aguda. Edward soltó un suspiro ahogado, y Emmett se cubrió con ambas manos la boca_-"… y ni siquiera quiere confesarlo luego_…" Esta chica no tiene vergüenza- Agregó, ofendido. Yo sólo pude reírme- _"Tú: A) Le planteas el problema delicadamente. B) Te ofendes y te vas. C) La golpeas con tu bolso hasta que lo suelte…"_

-Pues… si no hay otra opción mejor… supongo que la 'C'- Lo interrumpió Edward, consternado.

-¡Esa opción 'C ni siquiera existe'!- Le reproché a Jasper, mirando por encima de su revista, al darme cuenta de que lo estaba inventando.

-¡Ya lo sé! Es sólo que me parecía la mejor elección a seguir…- Justificó, mientras doblaba la revista y la guardaba.

-_Yo sólo me alegro de que no haya sido el delineador_…- Agregó Emmett, en un suspiro, logrando que todos nos riéramos- Oye, tengo hambre… ¿Cuándo vamos a pedir?

-Estamos en eso, Emmett- Le dijo Edward, y llamó con su mano al mesero para pedirle el menú. Miré a mí alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba: si no era en una cena de reunión empresarial; era una cena romántica, a lo lejos, en al semioscuridad. Definitivamente nosotros cuatro contrastábamos un poco con el ambiente. El mesero se acercó, y nos entregó a todos el menú

-¿De qué estaban hablando antes de que llegáramos?- Preguntó Jasper con interés, a la vez que le señalaba al camarero su pedido.

-Oh, Emmett me estaba contando de aquella vez que dos chicos le pidieron autógrafos… Ya saben, la vez que ganó la apuesta- Comenté, distraída y a al vez un poco enternecida, mientras ordenaba un simple plato de pasta.

Edward se largó a reír a carcajadas, sosteniendo su estómago. Lo miré confundida y un poco avergonzada… El pobre mesero nos miraba confundido.

-¿De qué te ríes, amigo? Si todavía extraño mis 50 dólares…

-Jasper, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Preguntó Edward, mientras recuperaba el aliento- ¿No recuerdas que lo vi luego tratando de pagarle 5 dólares a cada chico, por sobornarlos en lo de los autógrafos? ¡Y eso que ni siquiera quería dárselos! Trató de convencer a su 'noviecita' que les diera unos 10, además…

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no lo sabía!... ¡Quiero mis 50!- Le demandó Jasper, extendiendo su mano, esperando que se los devolviera. De mala gana, Emmett se incorporó un poco para alcanzar la billetera de su bolsillo, y le pagó lo que le debía. Lo miré enfadada: ¡No me había contado nada de esa parte de la historia! Él solo se encogió de hombros, y me dio una sonrisa angelical.

-Detalles, detalles…- Me respondió, como si pudiera leer mi mente.

Nos pasamos el resto de la noche entre anécdotas y risas: logrando que me enterara de _unas cuantas cosas interesantes_ sobre Edward… El pobre se había puesto muy colorado: es increíble cuántas anécdotas vergonzosas sobre ti pueden conocer tus amigos de la infancia. Tal vez debería venir a verlos más seguido... Eran todos súper cómicos, supongo que se te pega el buen humor si pasas bastante tiempo con ellos.

Me fijé en especial en el novio de Alice: era muy buen chico… simpático, cortés… supongo que es bueno para ella. ¿Qué diría él cuando se enterara de que estuvo pasando toda la noche con la mejor amiga de su novia? Y todo sin darse cuenta…

En un momento dado, miré mi reloj de pulsera, y me di cuenta que ya eran las 12 de la noche, pasadas. Se me estaba haciendo tarde, así que me disculpé para irme, y Edward me acompañó hasta el coche.

-Notas que les caes bien, ¿No?- Dijo, apresurando su marcha hasta alcanzarme. Se podía ver desde dentro las luces de los autos que pasaban en frente, y todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Le sonreí por el comentario

- Seguro Eddie, si tú nuca te equivocas…

Me sonrió a medias, y frunció el seño- Sabes que odio que me digas Eddie.

-Lo sé. Y yo detesto que me digas Isabella, pero ambos sabemos que lo seguiremos diciendo- Me levantó una ceja y rió. Era cierto: diga lo que diga; él será mi Eddie- Mañana vienes a conocer a mis amigas.

Él paró en seco, a unos pasos de la salida del local- ¿Cómo que mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

-Claro genio, yo vine a ver a tus amigos en el correr del mismo día, corresponde que tú lo hagas mañana…

-¡Pero eso no lo habíamos planeado! Yo… yo no sé si puedo mañana- Se excusó, retomando nuestra marcha hasta el auto.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal mañana en la tarde?

-Estoy ocupado.

-Ya. ¿Y en la noche?

-…Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¡Oh, por favor!- Lo corté, interrumpiendo su pequeño juego- Va ser mañana en la mañana.

-Pero…

-¿Qué posible tarea tienes que hacer en la mañana de un jueves?

-Yo… Agh, de acuerdo- Aceptó derrotado, pateando una piedrita en el camino- ¡Y después no digas que soy cabezota!

-Como quieras Eddie…- Murmuré divertida bajo mi aliento, mientras él abría la puerta del BM de Rose.

-Ah, y ¿Edward?

-¿Sí?- Preguntó tranquilamente, con una sonrisa.

-Sin disfraz- Me miró con cara de no comprender primero, para luego hacer una mueca. No podía venir con su "camuflaje" mañana… Sino, ¿Cómo vería las expresiones de mis amigas al darse cuenta de que siempre estuve diciendo la verdad?

-¿Hora?

-Eh… ¿A las nueve?

Asintió casi imperceptiblemente, cabizbajo, seguramente para no iniciar otra discusión; pero yo pude notar como escondía una pequeña sonrisa. Me saludó con su mano mientras ponía en marcha el coche, y me dirigía a casa. Estacioné en frente al apartamento exactamente a la 1 menos cuarto. Bajé lentamente del auto, un poco cansada, pero feliz, para encontrarme a un George roncando en su escritorio, revista en mano. Pobre, pasa horas parado en el mismo lugar todos los días… debe de ser muy aburrido.

Subí la escalera pausadamente, tratando de no hacer ruido y no despertar a nadie. En frente a la puerta, saqué mis llaves con mucho cuidado, sufriendo cada vez que hacían ruido, y entré al apartamento en puntillas de pie.

En el centro de la sala, que no era muy grande, había sólo una luz prendida, y debajo de ella estaba Rose: sentada sobre el sofá, mirándome con desconfianza y rudeza. Vaya, si parecía como en las películas.

-¿A ti te parece que éstas son horas de venir con MI AUTO? ¿Dónde está? ¿Eh? ¿¡Dónde está!

-Abajo, estacionado…- Contesté extrañada, ante tanta exageración. Saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia las escaleras, en piyamas.

-¡Bella!- Me dijo Alice, saliendo de su cuarto seguramente por todos los griteríos. Estaba usando su habitual rulero, y una crema pastosa en la cara.- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Era una _cita…_?- Preguntó, insinuante, moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo, logrando que su gorra de moviera de una forma graciosa. Claro, con tanto apuro ni me dio tiempo para explicarle a donde iba.

-No… Era para conocer a sus amigos, nada más- Le aclaré, cansada, mientras me tiraba sobre el sillón.

-Oh, que aburrido- Espetó, con una mueca- Y dime, ¿Eran bien? ¿Buena gente? ¿Lindos? ¿Alguno para mí?

La miré, confundida- Pero, Alice… ¿Tú no salías con Jasper?

-Oh, sí… Pero, tu sabes, igual tengo curiosidad…- Me respondió, tranquila, a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado- _De todas maneras…_- Agregó, meneando la cabeza y rodando los ojos sin poder creer mi "ingenuidad"- ¿Uno para Rose entonces?

-Pues… No lo sé. Hay uno de ellos que me cayó muy bien. Pero nunca se sabe con Rosalie: puede amarlo, o bien odiarlo sin diferencia alguna… Aunque yo creo que as más bien su tipo.

-¿Ah sí?- Preguntó, curiosa, pero se detuvo al ver a Rose entrar por la puerta, totalmente agitada. Se notaba que había corrido ida y vuelta.

-No…- Suspiró-… no… había nada… en el asiento… delantero- Culminó, y se tiró sobre el sillón, justo sobre nuestras piernas.

-¿Sabes Bella? Estaba pensando… Si tú conociste a sus amigos, ¿Porqué no podemos nosotras conocerlo a él?- Preguntó Alice, en reproche.

Rose me miró enigmáticamente, esperando una respuesta. Sonreí- Lo conocerán mañana, temprano.

-¿Temprano? ¿A qué hora?

-Como a las nueve- Contesté, distraída, tratando de desabrochar mis botas. Los pies me estaban matando…

-¿A las nueve? Es quiere decir que me tendría que levantar como… a las seis. Agh, no tengo ganas. Igual, no necesito estar _espectacular_ para todos, me alcanza con mi Jaspy…- Susurró, inclinando su cabeza y cuerpo hacia atrás.

Rosalie y yo la miramos consternadas… ¿Acababa de decir lo que estoy pensando que acabó de decir?

-_Oh por Dios…_- Murmuró ella, al darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto- Tengo que dejar de pasar tiempo con ustedes- Se incorporó, y se fue a buscar algo en su cuarto, murmurando por lo bajo algo así como "locura temporal"

-Bueno, yo me voy a acostar…- Agregó una somnolienta Rose, levantándose del sofá.

-Uh-uh. Claro que no. Hoy es noche de película- Interrumpió Alice, llegando a la habitación con la caja del DVD.

-Oh, vamos Alice… estamos cansadas…- Dije, tratando de persuadirla.

-¡Pero es la tradición! …_Por favor…_- Agregó, batiendo sus pestañas.

-Yo…Que diablos…- Respondió Rose, prendiendo el reproductor y la televisión- Veamos esa película…

-¡Yey!- Gritó Alice, poniendo a reproducir 'Titanic'. Otra vez.

Suspiré profundamente, y miré con atención cada parte del filme. Obviamente, sucedió lo mismo que cada vez que la vemos: se conocen, se enamoran, y Jack se ahoga. Lloramos todas a lágrima suelta en esa parte… Como siempre, y el suelo quedó regado de pañuelos.

-Bueno… Terminó… - Anunció Rosalie, con su nariz moqueando, parándose para apagar el reproductor.

-Ajáp- Secundó Alice, mirando su reloj- Y ya son las 3 de la mañana. Creo que ahora sí nos tenemos que acostar… ¿Quién me sigue?- Preguntó, reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Yo voy- Dije, desperezándome y parándome para entrar a mi cuarto. Tiré mis zapatos en algún lugar del suelo y me cambié casi que con los ojos cerrados (estaba prácticamente segura de que me había puesto el buzo al revés). La verdad, estaba muy cansada, y definitivamente tenía que dormirme ahora si quería estar despierta para el caos que sería mañana.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

_Y fin del capítulo!_

_Un poco largo capaz… :S Decidí ponerlo un día antes, porque en el cap anterior nos atrasamos un poco… No se ustedes, pero yo cuento con los dedos los días que faltan para leer nuevos capítulos de un fic en proceso… Y a veces me molesta un pocco cuando no se ponen al día._

_En fin, hoy queríamos dar gracias especialmente a: _

_**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi**_

_**Allie Hale**_

_**Ale Samaniego**_

_**danibellacs**_

_**Dama de Medianoche**_

_**superfancrepusculokarina**_

_**Lily Masen de Lioncourt**_

_**Vale D**_

_**Ali Masen Withlock**_

_**Cookie Mindfreak**_

_**alesZiiCullen**_

_**danibellacs**_

_**Allie-Cullen-Withlok**_

_**La chica de al lado**_

_**.Bells**_

_**yoyes cullen**__**:**_

_Que nos dejaron unos mensajes geniales!, y al resto de lo/as lectore/as… ¡Sé que están ahí! ¡En alguna parte…! :P_

_Muchos muchos besos para todas…_

_Yop! o_O_


	12. Cruz

**Cruz**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

Me levanté sin ganas con el sonido del timbre delantero. ¿Porqué molestar a estas horas? Me calcé mis pantuflas lentamente, una por una, y las arrastré conmigo hasta el living. El timbre volvió a sonar. Demonios, ni que estuviera demorando tanto…

-… ¿Diga?- Pregunté, con un bostezo.

-Buenos días. ¿Ya estás con sueño?

Sonreí a medias. Me había olvidado de que Edward venía a desayunar- Claro que no: pasa. Es el piso 4, habitación 402- Le abrí la puerta de abajo con un botón, y me senté en el sofá esperando que subiera. Pasé mis manos perezosamente por mi cabello, tratando de ocultar el que recién me había levantado.

Sonó el timbre, ahora sí, de la puerta. Le abrí con una sonrisa cansada, y él se me quedó viendo.

-Wow, Bella, si era tan temprano para ti podrías habérmelo avisado…- Me dijo bromeando, mirando atentamente mis ojeras y mi pijama. _**(N/A: Ropa en el perfil)**_

-No, no es tan temprano… es solo que anoche Alice nos hizo ver, otra vez, Titanic. Me terminé acostando a las 4- Lo invité a sentarse, cerrando la puerta, y me acomodé acurrucada en un sillón junto a él.

-¿A las 4? ¿Y porqué no le dijiste que la miraran luego si iba a terminar tan tarde?

-Oh, no, la película terminó a las 3… lloramos hasta las 4.

Edward sonrió con incredulidad, y preguntó cortésmente- ¿Loras mucho en las películas románticas?

-No, en realidad no… Yo sólo lloro en las despedidas… Me ponen mal: simplemente no me gustan.

-Oh, pues entonces tenemos algo en común.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también lloras en las despedidas?- Me hizo un mueca, y me reí silenciosamente. Eso sí que sería algo gracioso de ver- Bueno, antes de llamar a las chicas, talvez deba hacerte un pequeño Tour…- Edward asintió con la cabeza, y lo dirigí hacia el centro de las casa.

-Bueno, este es el living- Dije señalando las sofás que nos rodeaban- Hacia la derecha, y cruzando ese marco está la cocina- Señalé en esa dirección, con parsimonia- Y a través de ese corredor, están las restantes tras puertas: el cuarto de Alice, el cuarto de Rose y mío, y el baño.

Él asintió complacido, a la vez que giraba su cabeza lentamente, para poder ver mejor las partes de la casa- Es pequeño, pero acogedor. En especial con la decoración… _original_- Comentó, señalando los cosméticos que habíamos dejado en el suelo, junto con los almohadones desparramados y algo de ropa tirada por allí. Demonios, me había olvidado de ordenar.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!...- Respondí rápidamente, y en un santiamén tenía todo en su lugar… o, bueno, parcialmente. El maquillaje en una caja, sobre la mesada, los almohadones en el sofá y la ropa apilada, doblada sobre el mango de un asiento- Te juro que ayer, con lo tarde que era, no se me ocurrió pensar en como quedaría todo por la mañana…

-Por favor Bella, era solo un broma… Deberías venir a mi casa de vez en cuando, seguro que te sentirías mucho mejor.

Le agradecí en silencio por el comentario. No me gustaba mucho que la gente pensara que era desordenada… Era mejor aparentar lo que no era por un rato- ¿Sabes? Creo que llamaré a las chicas. Ya deben estar listas… Curiosea lo que quieras, ya vuelvo- Agregué, mirando hacia atrás, a la vez que entraba al cuarto de Rose y mío. Aproveché para manotear todas esas cosas que había dejado en el living… Por lo menos podría guardar la ropa en el cuarto… Después veríamos que prenda correspondía a quién.

-Rose...- Susurré, lentamente. No era cosa de que se despertara con mal humor: definitivamente nadie quería eso.

Ella se quejó, con un gemido, y se dio media vuelta al otro lado de la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con su almohada. Suspiré. Tal vez deba intentar en el otro cuarto primero.

-¿Alice?...- Ni un movimiento. ¡Oh vamos! De todas maneras, probaría mi suerte de nuevo con Rosalie, tal vez ya se había levantado.

-… ¿Rose?- Una almohada me golpeó la cara, desprevenidamente. Creo que entendí el mensaje - De acuerdo ustedes dos, hagan lo que quieran… Pero el C.E.C ya está aquí.

Como si estuviera coordinado, ambas se incorporaron de un golpe y fueron hasta mi encuentro- ¿Ya está aquí? ¿Dónde?- Preguntó Alice, entusiasmada, sin dejar ver todo el sueño que tenía.

-Está en la sala… ¡Pero esperen!- Advertí, tomándolas del brazo al ver que ya iban hacia allá- Tengo que decirles una cosa… Es que a él no le gusta que griten, ¿Si? A sí que por favor… no lo hagan.

-¿Pero qué es él? ¿Un pobre animalito? Ni que habláramos tan alto Bella…

-No, no 'gritar' por el tono de voz… gritar de… gritar.

-… De acuerdo…- Aceptó Rose, mirándome con desconfianza- Prometo…. Eh… no gritar al verlo- Sin querer, había dado en el clavo.

-Exacto- Contesté, alegre, mientras las guiaba al living, tomándolas de la mano. Edward nos esperaba allí, de pie, mirándonos un poco temeroso. Al verse todos, se hizo un silencio repentino.

-Bueno… Chicas, éste es Edward; Edward, las chicas…

Ambas quedaron estáticas, paradas en su lugar. Detrás de mi, podía escuchar a Rose susurrando algo así como 'No grites… no grites…' Me reí suavemente por la situación. Ellas estaban conociendo por primera vez a Edward Cullen, en su pijamas, con ojeras, y con todas las greñas. _**(N/A: Otra vez, Ropa en el perfil ;))**_

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Escuché gritar a Alice, a la vez que corría hasta su habitación. De acuerdo, de todas maneras sabía que eso de 'no gritar' no iba a funcionar.

Miré a Rose con preocupación. Ella, en cambio, estaba muy callada, y con la respiración agitada. Por lo que la conocía, sabía que, frente a una situación en la que se sentía débil o nerviosa, ella nunca lo demostraba. Rose era así, bien cabezota. Y como lo supuse, habló con una voz muy casual:

-Hola, soy Rose, ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Edward la miró extrañado, y con dudas apretujó su mano- Bien, bien… Edward, mucho gusto. Tú no pareces tan bien sin embargo… Estás pálida, ¿Segura de que te sientes bien?

-¿Yo? Perfectamente…- Respondió con una voz un poco temblorosa, palpándose sus mejillas con preocupación.

Entonces surgió un silencio incómodo. Vaya, estaba sucediendo casi lo contrario que cuando conocí a Emmett y Jasper: ellos eran súper simpáticos… Supongo que no puedo culpar a mis amigas, yo no tuve que conocer a una de las estrellas de cine más famosas que existen.

Y más silencio. Y muy incómodo. Demonios, tenía que hacer algo…

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos?- Pregunté incómodamente, arrastrándolos a ambos hasta el sofá del cetro.

-De acuerdo…- Pudo pronunciar Rose, tratando de entablar una conversación. En ese mismo instante, Alice apareció, completamente maquillada y perfectamente vestida, como debía ser.

-¡Ya llegue!- Anunció, sentándose en uno de los sillones. Habíamos quedado nosotras tres de un lado, y Edward sentado en el sofá de en frente. Lo miré preocupada. Tenía una leve impresión de lo que se venía.

-¡Pues bien! Comencemos…- Dijo, sacando una pequeña libretita de su bolsillo, junto a una lapicera rosada llena de plumas multicolores en la punta.

-_Alice… ¿Qué estás haciendo?_- Pregunté e un susurro, para que Edward no escuchara.

_-¿Tú qué crees? Le estoy preguntando a __Edward Cullen__, que está sentando en __nuestra sala__, lo que me prometí que le preguntaría si alguna vez lo conocía. ¡Y aquí estoy! ….Así que si me disculpas…_ ¡Ejém!- Se aclaró la garganta, ahora sí hablando claramente- Disculpa, pero debo hacerte unas preguntas…- Continuó hablando con un tono profesional, aunque sabía que por dentro estaba a punto de gritar.

-Pregunta uno: ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a tus fans? ¿Las odias? ¿Las detestas? ¿Las amas con todo tu corazón?...

-Eh… Pues, no lo sé… Me agrada tener fans, pero… me molesta cuando me persiguen.

-…_Te molesta… cuando te persiguen_. Ajá.- Escribió Alice a toda máquina, tratando de no demorar mucho.

-Alice…- Comencé, advirtiéndola, con incomodidad. Pero caro, ella ni se inmutó.

-Pregunta dos: Cuando eliges un personaje para alguna de tus películas… ¿Tratas de que sea parecido a ti? ¿O todo lo contrario?- Ya sabía por donde iba eso…

-Yo…

-¡Alice! ¡Por favor!- Le grité, interrumpiéndola. ¡Lo estaba incomodando!

-¡Espera Bella! ¡Queda la última pregunta!- Rodé los ojos, y la dejé pasar. El día en el que Alice Brandon me hiciera caso, bailaría de la felicidad.

-Pregunta tres: En la sección 2, página 25 de la revista Cosmopolitan se rumorea que en tu última película tuviste una discusión muy fuerte y personal con el actor principal. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Eh… En mi última película, yo era el actor principal.

-_Oh… claro… Con razón era personal_…- Murmuró más para sí misma, anotando como endemoniada algo en su libreta.

-Ya, es suficiente. Voy a hacer el desayuno. Ustedes… Charlen…- Agregué, no muy convencida.

-¡Oh, Bella! Compré un nuevo tipo de café… No estoy segura de qué tal es, pero… ya veremos.

-Seguro…- Contesté a Rose con dudas, ante tal comentario. Quiero decir, todos los días comprábamos una marca nueva… Lo atribuí a los nervios, y lo dejé pasar.

Caminé con paso inseguro hasta la cocina, poniendo tanta agua en la cafetera como para hacer 4 cafés. Estaba midiéndola en la jarra cuando me acordé de que en realidad a Edward no le gustaba desayunar café…

Me rasqué el mentón, preguntándome que hacer. Desde aquí podía oír la inconfundible risita de Alice, junto a la de los otros dos. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando concentrarme en el problema que tenía delante. Hace días que no hacía las compras… Lo único que podía haber en esos estantes era insecticida.

Con los dedos cruzados, abrí la heladera para encontrarme con una gran cantidad de comida. Claro, seguramente Alice había hecho el surtido del mes. Vaya, quién diría que la iba a necesitar para algo.

Saqué algo de pan para hacer tostadas, unas naranjas, y algo de cocoa para hacer chocolatada. En el momento que las tostadas salieron, ya había terminado de hacer el jugo y quitar al café de la máquina.

Unas risotadas desde a sala me confundieron, así que me dirigí hasta allí para averiguar lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté, arremangándome el buzo hasta los codos. Estaban los tres amontonados sorbe al mesa, mirando un libro, o algo por el estilo.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Bella!... No, nosotras sólo estábamos mostrándole algunas fotos tuyas… ya sabes, esas de cuando eras chica…

-¡No!- Grité, sin poder creerlo, tomando el álbum de sus manos- ¿¡Por qué! ¡Si me veo horrible!- Discutí, mirando una en la que me veía especialmente horrorosa. Era yo con dos colitas y bikini, en la playa.

-No digas eso Bella, si te ves adorable…- Comentó Edward, tratando de calmarme, aunque con una gran sonrisa. Rosalie y Alice asintieron con la cabeza, sumamente divertidas.

-¡No es cierto! Además, si de chica me veo tan adorable, ¿Por qué no le muestran un álbum de todas nosotras juntas, de cuando éramos chicas?

-Pero Bella, no le podemos mostrar eso… Rose y yo nos vemos horribles…

-Oh, claro, pero el mío sí le pueden mostrar…

-Claro, con el tuyo es más fácil, sí.

Cerré abruptamente mi álbum, protegiéndolo con mis brazos- No. Toquen. Más. Álbumes- Me di media vuelta, y me dirigí otra vez a la cocina.

Con un suspiro, comencé mi labor de nuevo. Prepare unos sándwiches, y puse la cocoa recién hecha sobre una bandeja, junto al resto de lo preparado. Abrí un montón de alacenas, tratando de encontrar algo comestible… y con éxito.

Tomé algo de tocino (¿Teníamos tocino?) y lo puse a cocinar, a la vez que ponía en platos individuales en las tazas de café. Una risotada aún más grande me hizo fruncir el seño, y con rabia caminé hasta la sala.

-… ¡Jaja!... Y… entonces… ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Llegaste!- Me dijo Alice, entre risas. Golpeé repetidamente la punta del pie contra el suelo, en señal de impaciencia.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Oh! Bueno, le estábamos contando a Edward sobre tu cumpleaños de 11…

-¡No puede ser!- Dije con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad, con un suspiro ahogado.

-Vamos, Bella… Debas admitir que fue gracioso cuando te caíste en la fuente…- Agregó Alice con una risita. Le mandé una mirada envenenada, frunciendo los labios, a la vez que Edward rompía en carcajadas.

-¡Edward! ¡No te rías!- Intervino mi amiga, en mi salvación- Todos hemos sido perseguidos por un perro alguna vez…- Estúpida Rose. Ríete mientras puedas…

-De acuerdo- Los interrumpí, con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Aunque. Bueno, no era mucha… Podía sentir mis mejillas incendiarse- Cállense, voy a traer el desayuno.

Todos me miraron con una sonrisa inocente, lo que me hizo rodar los ojos… Claro, si tengo comida, todos son repentinamente mis amigos.

En una bandeja azul con flores puse los tres cafés y unas galletas; mientras en otra color verde la enorme cantidad de comida para Edward. Cuando las apoyé en frente de ellos, Rose y Alice se mostraron asombradas.

-Oye Bella, se que tú lo quieres más y todo eso, pero _esto_… esto es discriminación- Dijo Alice, señalando la bandeja verde.

-No, es que no lo entiendes. A '_ellos_'…- Dije, señalando despectivamente donde estaba Edward- No les gusta el café…- Pude escuchar como ambas soltaban un suspiro ahogado, y continué- Es más: desayunan todas estas porquerías… Es como que…. Almuerzan cuando desayunan. Sinceramente, no entiendo como lo hacen.

-Pero y entonces- Preguntó Rose- ¿Qué almuerzan?

-_Es un misterio_. No lo he averiguado todavía- Contesté con los ojos bien abiertos. Edward se rió a mis espaldas, y me agradeció profundamente por "todas las molestias que me había tomado" No era para tanto, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¡Hey bella!- Me dijo Alice, señalando algo en la bandeja de Edward- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es tocino- Contesté orgullosa por mis conocimientos de cocina- Ah, y ahora que lo dices… ¿Quién de ustedes compró tocino?

-Yo no.

-Yo tampoco.

-Yo tampoco…- Murmuré, pensativa. ¿Pero y entonces?- Eh… ¿Edward?

-A mí no me mires- Contestó Rápidamente, mirando hacia ambos lados.

Surgió un silencio profundo, mientras todos pensábamos, hasta que la voz de Alice nos interrumpió.

-Eh… ¿Edward? Mejor no comas eso…

Él asintió con su cabeza y _delicadamente_ lo apartó del plato con sus cubiertos.

Después de esto, pasamos toda la mañana hablando de anécdotas, y de historias de cada uno. Estoy bastante segura de que la mayoría eran inventadas… pero que nos reímos, nos reímos; y ni que hablar de pasar un buen rato. Estábamos en el medio de una muy buena anécdota de Edward de chiquito, cuando mi celular se puso a sonar. Lo busqué en todos mis bolsillos, hasta que me di cuenta que lo había dejado en la cocina. Corrí hasta allí tratando que la llamada no finalizara, y leí la pantalla:

_Edward llamando_

Miré a los chicos en el living. La cocina y el estar no están separados, son más o menos el mismo ambiente (solo divididos por, sí, una pared, pero con una ventana enorme. Con ese agujero ni siquiera debería llamarse _pared_.) Bueno, el punto es que pude ver a los chicos perfectamente, y Edward no estaba con su celular… Confundida, contesté.

-¿Diga?

-…Esto es un secuestro. Tenemos a Edward Cullen con nosotros. Si quieres verlo de nuevo, debes venir a '34th Street' entre…

-¿Emmett? ¿Eres tú?

-… ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Eh… pues… Edward está aquí conmigo- Contesté mirando hacia atrás, viendo como Alice y Rose se reían de alguno de sus chistes- ¿Cómo conseguiste su celular?

-Oh… larga historia. Pero en fin, no es para eso que te llamo. Escúchame, esto es muy importante, no puedes decirle a Edward nada de esta conversación, ¿De acuerdo?

-Mmm… _De acuerdo_…

-Bien. Estamos planeándole una fiesta sorpresa. Ya sabes, por su cumpleaños.

-Pero Edward no cumple por estas fechas…

Del otro lado de la línea, sólo había silencio-… ¡Lo sabía! Espera un segundo…- Oí un sonido de pasos, y apreté más mi celular a mi oído. ¿Qué estaba pasando?- _¡Jasper!- _Escuché que Emmett gritaba, ya más lejos- ¡_Te dije que Edward no cumplía en estas fechas! ¡¿Es que no sabes cuando es su cumpleaños?... ... ¿Cómo que cómo ibas a saber? ¡Es lo primero que le preguntas a alguien cuando lo conoces! "Hola, Soy Emmett, ¿¡Cuándo es tu cumpleaños!" Agh…- _Se oyeron unos pasos, y Emmett volvió a la conversación- Perdona Bella, es sólo que Jasper y yo tuvimos unos… malentendidos.

-No te preocupes- Contesté, sólo por ser cortés. Esos chicos estaban locos.

-Bueno, ya, no importa… El punto es, que necesitamos que vengas. ¡Y no se lo puedes decir a Edward!

Sacudí mi cabeza. Y dale con lo de Edward- ¿Ir? ¿A dónde?

-Eso no es importante ahora- Contestó, con una voz sacada de las películas- Tú sólo toma una hoja y un lápiz, y anota esta dirección…

Revolví la cocina con mi celular en mano buscando lo que me pedía. Me agradaba que con tan sólo un día de conocernos, él se tome todas estas confianzas conmigo… Pero esto se estaba poniendo raro.

- De acuerdo, díctame.

- Claro. Pero no le digas a Edward…

- No, Emmett, no se lo diré.

- Bien. Apunta: '34th Street'…

- Ajá.

-Entre '5th Avenue' y 'Broadway'

-De acuerdo…- Contesté, tratando de retener todo lo que decía. Esos nombres de calles sonaban importantes… ¿Por dónde sería?

-Es como una pequeña plaza… ¿Lo ubicas?

-Claro. La plaza en '34th Street' entre '5th Avenue' y 'Broadway'. Lo tengo.

-Y recuerda: no le digas a…

-No le diré, no le diré.

-Ya. Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 12:00.

-De acuerdo… Nos vemos…- Y colgó la llamada. En ese mismo momento, me di cuenta que todos estaban mirándome, en un silencio profundo, estudiando mis actos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté, descolocada. Edward en especial tenía cara rara.

-Nada- Respondió Alice al instante- ¡Pero vuelve! Te vas a perder el final de la historia…

Fui hasta allí con una sonrisa, para sentarme a su lado. Fueron solo 2 anécdotas más, y Edward ya estaba anunciando que se tenía que ir. Las tres tratamos de impedírselo, pero el dijo que abusaba de nuestra hospitalidad y blah, blah, blah. No hay quien lo entienda. Por lo menos me dejó acompañarlo un rato, en algo así como un paseo, así que tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo y partimos rumbo.

-¿Sabes? Les caes bien…- Comenté, a la vez que salíamos por la puerta principal, luego de una breve despedida con George.

-Eso espero. Aunque estaban un poco nerviosas de más…

-¿Y tú que crees? ¡Acaban de conocer a un súper actor famoso!- Él me miró con cara de no entender, así que traté de explicarme- Mira, ¿Tú qué harías si un día viniera y te presentara a… no se… Brad Pitt? ¿Tú qué dirías?

-Pues… "_¿Hola Brad, en qué andas…?"…_

-…Ya lo conoces, ¿No es cierto?

-Bueno… Digamos que hemos hablado un par de veces…

-… Olvídalo- Dije meneando mi cabeza. Era un caso perdido. Caminamos hasta la vereda en frente a nuestro apartamento, y nos detuvimos sin saber bien a dónde ir.

Él me miró de reojo, y sin decir nada me guió hasta su auto. En menos de diez minutos y con una conducción _decente_, llegamos a un parque. A esta hora del día, estaba lleno de chicos correteando y el sol daba por donde quiera que miraras. Un poco demasiado… _alegre_, para mí, pero hermoso de todos modos.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Pregunté conmovida al ver los enormes árboles que nos daban sombras.

-No lo sé. Una vez estaba en mi coche deambulando, me perdí, y llegué aquí.

-Wow… eso es…

-¿Patético? Ya lo se- Respondió por si mismo, causando que riera. Nos sentamos en un banco que no quedaba muy lejos, y de una bolsa sacó su ya familiar corro negro, y sus lentes. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, hasta que él comenzó a hablar.

-¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta que se demasiado sobre ti… pero de cosas raras.

Lo pensé. ¿Cosas raras? Bueno tal vez se refiere a… No, me rindo.-…Lo siento, no sé qué quieres decir con eso.

-Claro. Es que sé todos tus horarios y comidas, gustos y las cosas que haces: pero no se de donde eres, ni quienes son tus padres, por ejemplo… Algo que creo la gente normal sabría- Sacudí la cabeza por la comparación.

-Tienes razón. Aunque yo tampoco se nada sobre ti… ¿Porqué no comienzas?

Me miró por encima de sus lentes, y sonrió. Se aclaró la garganta.

- De acuerdo… Nací y vivo en New York, Estados Unidos. Soy el hijo menor de Esme, mi madre, ama de casa, y Carlisle, doctor, que ya lo conoces. Hermanos tengo uno solo… o más bien _una sola. _Creo que ya te hablé de ella… Pero en fin, no viene al caso, esta no es su historia- Me reí. Se notaba que a pesar de que había rivalidad entre ellos, se querían- De todas maneras: mi madre siempre quiso una niña, y claro, mi padre siempre quiere _lo que ella quiere_, así que… te puedes imaginar quién es la consentida de la familia. Nos mudamos mucho. O más bien mudábamos… Es que yo actúo desde chico, y una carrera como actor involucra el que siempre tengamos que rodar en distintos lugares. De pequeño, yo no me podía ir solo, pero en el momento que fui mayor de edad dejé que mis padres y mi hermana se pudieran quedar en un solo lugar. Ya lo sé, mi hermana es mayor y aún vive con ellos… es como si me persiguiera.

-¡No seas tan cruel! Tu hermana debe de ser genial.

-Eh… no. Créeme: no.

-… De acuerdo- Contesté apenas en un susurro- Continúa.

-Bueno. Como estaba diciendo: mi familia decidió quedarse en un lugar fijo. Es que mudarse tan seguido realmente resulta agotador… Y bueno, aquí me ves. Tengo mi propio apartamento, y una buena vida.

-¿Tu propio apartamento?- Pregunté, confundida.

-Claro… ¿Por qué tan sorprendida?

-Oh, pues, no lo se, supongo que siempre me imaginé que vivirías con Emmett y Jasper…

-Definitivamente no- Contestó incorporándose de golpe, alarmado- Son un desastre. Los quiero… pero fuera de mi casa.

-Vaya, lo siento. No quería… ofenderte- Respondí, divertida.

-Ah, olvídalo. Cuéntame algo tú, que yo fui el de la idea- Contestó acomodándose en al banco, esperando a que comenzara.

No tenía ni idea de cómo contar toda mi vida en dos minutos, así que tomé el ejemplo de Edward e hice un pequeño resumen.

-Bien, aquí vamos. Nací en Liverpool, Inglaterra. Aunque supongo que ya lo habrás notado…

-Eh, sí. La verdad, hablas gracioso.

-¡Yo no…! Agh, olvídalo. En fin: Mis padres se llaman Reneé y Charlie. Mi padre es policía, y mi madre… bueno, mi madre es una versión de Alice, pero más grande y más terrorífica- Edward me miró sorprendido, seguramente tratando de imaginarse a alguien _peor_ que Alice- Sí, ya lo sé, escalofriante. Pero te acostumbras después de un rato. De todas maneras, soy hija única, y amiga de las chicas desde hace años. Nos mudamos aquí por cuestiones de estudio, y trabajo… Aparte de que ha sido el sueño de toda la vida de Alice, por supuesto. Y creo que… sí, eso es todo.

Edward me miró divertido, a la vez que se quitaba los lentes y a sus ojos verdes les daba de lleno le sol- ¿Eso es todo? Yo creo que no me has contado ni la mitad… ¿Qué? ¿Escondes algo?

-¿A ti? Jamás Eddie…- Contesté en broma, logrando que se enfurruñara.

-No me digas Eddie. Lo odio.

-Ya, entonces no me atosigues con preguntas. Mi vida es y será para ti un misterio- Dije tomando los lentes negras de sus manos, y colocándomelos con un aire de parsimonia.

Edward rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, y se recostó a mi lado a ver a la gente pasar. De pronto me di cuenta de esto era muy irreal: él siempre tenía alguna cosa que hacer…. Alguna cita agendada, alguna escena que rodar….

-Oye, ¿No te estarás olvidando de algo? Quiero decir, ha pasado bastante desde que tuviste tu último compromiso- Edward frunció el seño, tratando de recordar, pero se ve que fue en vano porque se puso a rebuscar su celular en lo bolsillos. Claro, él siempre tenía todas sus cosas agendadas en él, y seguro que se había olvidado de las tareas de hoy. Después de un rato de buscarlo por todos lados, se paró para buscar debajo de la banca, por si se le había caído.

-¿Por qué no encuentro mi…? _Emmett…- _Pronunció entre sus dientes, logrando que riera- Lo siento Bella, me tengo que ir… ¿me disculpas?

-Claro que sí Eddie, _no hay problema…- _Dije con voz melosa, a la vez que me calzaba más sus lentes. Él sólo gruñó y me los quitó de un tirón, para unos segundos después salir corriendo hasta su auto.

Sonreí pensando en lo que podría llegar a hacer Emmett… lo que me hizo recordar que mañana nos íbamos a ver de nuevo. Wow, definitivamente este viernes iba a ser… _interesante._

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

_Bien, y hasta aquí llegó. : )_

_Traté de subir rápido, porque una chica (o chico, lo siento si te ofendo : ) ) nos pidió bastantes veces que lo hiciéramos… Y bueno, aquí lo tienes amiga! Espero que te guste. Y no te preocupes, no eres para nada pesada. ;)_

_En fin, me gustaría responder a una pregunta que en realidad hicieron varias: Sí, Bella tendría que decirle a Alice que ya conocía a Jasper desde antes, por Edward (wow, hasta yo me mareé) Y no se preocupen! Ese momento va a llegar… es solo que en estos capítulos no nos entraba._

_Una vez más, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A:_

_**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi**_

_**Allie Hale**_

_**Ale Samaniego**_

_**danibellacs**_

_**Dama de Medianoche**_

_**superfancrepusculokarina**_

_**Lily Masen de Lioncourt**_

_**Vale D**_

_**Ali Masen Withlock**_

_**Cookie Mindfreak**_

_**alesZiiCullen**_

_**danibellacs**_

_**Allie-Cullen-Withlok**_

_**La chica de al lado**_

_**.Bells**_

_**yoyes Cullen**_

_**NB**_

_**Ro 91**_

_**Sasa:**_

_Que sus mensajes fueron geniales! :D_

_Y por supuesto, al resto de lo/as que leen, porque sabemos que están allí!_

_Sal U 2-_

_Yop! o_O_

_P/D: Alguien sabe como se escribe 'piyama'? O es 'pijama'? La duda no me deja dormir!_


	13. Sorpresa

_**Nota**__: Las calles que puse en el capítulo anterior son MERAMENTE ILUSTRATIVAS. No tengo ni idea de si se cruzan, si hay una plaza cerca o si por lo menos están todas en 20 Km. a la redonda. Traté de que sean todas de Manhattan, (las cosas que se encuentran en Wikipedia, no?) pero no estoy segura. La idea es que fueran importantes, y ya. No era mi intención ofender a la gente con mi mal conocimiento geográfico :)_

**Sorpresa**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

Apagué le despertador de un manotazo, y me di media vuelta en la cama. No podía ser tan temprano, a lo mejor tenía unos minutos más… Entonces lo recordé: hoy tenía que reunirme con Emmett. Suspiré profundamente, con cansancio, y bostezando me encaminé hasta mis pantuflas, haciendo eco en la habitación sobre el piso de madera.

Rose soltó un gruñido. A lo mejor no estaba despierta, así que aproveché para escabullirme y llegué casi corriendo a la sala de estar.

-¡Muy buenos días Bella!- Me saludó Alice con una enorme sonrisa, sosteniendo su capuchino de las mañanas entre sus manos. Me senté a su lado en el sofá.

-Buenos días- Respondí lentamente, cansada ya de sólo verla tan hiperactiva.

-¡Tengo algo para decirles! Pero tienen que estar las dos juntas, así que… ¿Porqué no llamas a Rose?

La miré con una ceja levantada- Por supuesto que no. Llámala tú.

Ella estaba a punto de responder cuando una destruida Rosalie pasó por delante de nosotras- Ya estoy aquí. Me despertaron con sus gritos. ¿Qué quieren?- La miré sorprendida por llegar tan rápido. Me encantaba cuando estaba así de amistosa por las mañanas.

-¡Siéntate, siéntate!- Le dijo Alice señalando un lugar vacío entre nosotras- ¡Es sobre el diario! Porque me parece que últimamente lo tenemos un poco descuidado…

-¡Ah, sí!- Respondí culpable- No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir… Pero me imagino que ustedes tampoco.

-Nop - Contestó Alice enérgicamente, a la vez que Rose negaba con su cabeza- Es por eso que decidí agregar una cosa más. Díganme ustedes, ¿No sería bueno escribir algo en el final? _Quiero decir…_- Nos interrumpió cuando la miramos confundidas- …Escribir alguna frase que sería divertido de leer cuando lo terminemos… Por ejemplo, yo escribí en la última página de mi libro de literatura: _"Alice, si llegaste hasta aquí quiere decir que al fin terminaste de leer esta ñoña novela"_… Hace unos días, se me cayó al piso y se abrió en esa página, ¡Y no se imaginan mi sorpresa al leer eso! Ya ni me acordaba…

-Nunca terminaste de leer la novela, ¿No es así?- Interrumpió Rose quitándole su bebida, y dándole un sorbo.

-Eh… No. ¡Pero ese no es el punto!- Agregó, quitándole el capuchino de las manos- ¡Será divertido leerlo dentro de unos años!

-Alice, ¿Te parece que ese diario va a durar años? Las hojas no le alcanzan ni para terminar éste…- Interrumpí a la vez que caminaba hacia la cocina a prepararme algo de comer. Ya tenía hambre, y recién me había levantado.

-Yo te digo que durará- Me desafió con la mirada fija en mí- De todas maneras, le adjuntaremos unas hojas por las dudas…- Pues mi cocoa a calentar en el microondas y sacudí la cabeza. Por supuesto, ella siempre tenía que salir con la razón.

-A mí me parece bien- Comentó Rose, antes de que pudiera decir algo. Yo asentí con la cabeza, haciéndoles saber que estaba de acuerdo. Podría llegar a ser divertido…- Pero tengo una cosa que decir: ¿Podemos esta vez leer lo que ponemos? O sea, lo que escribimos en el diario es personal, pero ¿Podemos leer estas cosas que pongamos al final?

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Alice, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Es que lo que ya escribimos era privado?

Me atraganté con mi bebida- ¡Alice! ¿¡Estás diciendo que leíste lo que nosotras pusimos!

-¡Pues claro!- Respondió ella, al parecer sin darse cuenta de por qué teníamos las dos los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿Ustedes no?

-¡No!- Intervino Rosalie, enojada- ¡Claro que no! ¡Alice ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡Nadie me dijo que no es podía! ¡Podrían haberme por lo menos avisado antes! ¿Cómo iba a darme cuenta yo sola?

-Alice, es _un diario_. _Un __diario íntimo_. _Se supone_, que es íntimo.

-Sí, sí, como digas- Me interrumpió, levantándose para poner en el fregadero su taza vacía- No se me enojen tanto por eso, ¿De acuerdo? Sólo déjenlo pasar…- Rose frunció el seño, en señal de que _definitivamente_ no se iba a olvidar de esto, pero de todas maneras, tal cual dijo Alice, lo dejó pasar.

Yo suspiré, sabiendo que estaba perdonada desde un principio, y me senté en el sillón junto a Rosalie para terminar de escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-¡Bien!- Exclamó con alegría al ver que ya no estábamos enojadas- ¡Entonces será así! Cada una escribe lo que quiere, y cuando se termine el diario se podrá ver. Claro, les aviso que se puede leer ahora si así lo quieren. ¿Ven? Yo les estoy _informando_ que está permitido. ¿Contentas?

-Como digas Alice, yo me voy a preparar el desayuno. Ya son las 10:40.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera: Rose tenía razón, sólo faltaban 20 para las 11. Me paré aún mirando la hora, preocupada por el hecho de que tenía que cambiarme y salir derecho para allá, o no llegaría.

- Ah, y, ¿chicas?- Preguntó Alice, haciendo que me quedara estática en el lugar- ¿Qué le parece de ir luego al cine?

Lo pensé. No sonaba mal- Seguro, cuenta conmigo.

- ¡No Bella! ¡No lo hagas!- Exclamó Rose, apareciendo desde la cocina- ¡Nos hará ver una de esas películas románticas y empalagosas que siempre mira!

Me encogí de hombros. Hacía mucho que no salíamos juntas, y además, no era que _detestara_ lo romántico…- Yo sigo diciendo que sí- Rosalie suspiró. Sabía que igual iría con nosotras- ¿Qué les parece de ir otro día? Como el miércoles… Hoy estoy ocupada, y tú Rose tienes que ir a estudiar…- Ambas asintieron, así que proseguí mi camino a mi recamara. A este paso, no iba a llegar nunca.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Alice, viendo que me dirigía apurada a mi habitación.

-… A mi cuarto.

-¿Y luego de eso…?- Agregó, con una sonrisa. Por supuesto, ella lo sabe todo. Abrí la boca para comentarle que iba a reunirme con Emmett pero me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que debería callarlo. Él había sido muy explícito en 'No contarle anda a Edward' entonces… ¿Si a Alice se le escapaba? Claro, ella es la reina de los chismes…

- …Voy a lo de un amiga. A… estudiar, sí, eso, a estudiar- Que terrible mentirosa que soy. Yo misma puedo darme cuenta de lo horrible que fue eso.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-… Mary. Se llama Mary.

Alice me levantó una ceja. Yo misma quería hacerlo: ese era el peor nombre que podría haber existido. ¿Mary? ¿En serio?

Después de unos segundos de silencio, habló- ¡Ah, bueno! ¡Que te diviertas!- Y con una sonrisa enorme, se fue hasta su habitación dando saltitos. Supuse que tendría una seria charla conmigo luego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Treinta minutos luego estaba vestida, peinada y en un taxi para encontrarme con Emmett. Le pasé la dirección al chofer: no tenía ganas de andar dando vueltas por ahí tratando de encontrarlo… ¡Si este chico que conducía conocía el lugar perfectamente!

En lo que transcurrió del viaje, me dio tiempo para divagar. Estas calles… sonaban importantes. Conocidas. Y otra vez importantes. ¿Para qué quería Emmett llevarme hasta allí? ¿Haría una fiesta de cumpleaños adelantada para Edward? No creo, Jasper lo hubiera detenido. Debe de ser algo aún más raro… Me pregunto como estos tres chicos lograron ser amigos.

Me acordé de Alice, y de Jasper, y de que estaban saliendo juntos. Debería decirles que los conocía a los dos, o sea… los conocía individualmente. ¿Pero exactamente como puedo explicar eso? Es más, también tendría que explicarles por qué no se los había _dicho_ antes... Lo que era algo aún más difícil, porque ni yo lo sabía. Lo atribuyo a la pereza.

Detuve mis pensamientos cuando el auto estacionó. A través de la ventana podía ver una gran plaza, más bien una rotonda, pero llena de niños y juegos infantiles. Le pagué al conductor y bajé del auto hasta sentarme en un banco de la plaza, bajo el sol.

Literalmente me estaba incinerando, pero por suerte pude ver dos sombras a contraluz que se me aproximaron. No sabía que Emmett venía con Jasper… ¿O era Edward?

-Bella- Me saludó Emmett, quitándose los lentes negros y sentándose a mi lado como si estuviera en una misión encubierta. ¿Era yo o estaba haciendo su voz intencionalmente más grave?

-¿Qué tal Bella?- Preguntó cordialmente Jasper (sí, definitivamente era él) y rodando los ojos hacia Emmett. Se me hacía que su actuación de 'James Bond' no era nueva.

-De acuerdo, Bella, tenemos poco tiempo. ¿Sabe Edward de lo que est…?

-No Emmett, te dije que no- Contesté cansada.

-Bien. Es que si le avisas como que todo este plan no sirve para nada…- Argumentó por primera vez en una voz normal.

-¿Plan? Espera… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me dijeron que venga?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Bella, todo a su debido tiempo…- Contestó volviendo a tomar su papel de súper-espía secreto. Rodé los ojos. Sólo él podría ser tan exagerado- Escucha, no quiero que te alarmes, pero esto cambiara la forma en la que verás _el mundo entero- _Dijo, volviéndose a poner los lentes negros y mirando fijamente al frente.

Miré a Jasper en busca de apoyo, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros. Supuse que fue su manera de decir 'Él es así, no hay caso'

-De acuerdo Emmett- Dije, luego de suspirar profundamente- ¿Y qué es eso que tengo que saber… o ver… o lo que sea?

-¿Viniste en taxi?

- Sí

-Entonces te llevo- se levantó del asiento, y nos arrastró consigo, seguramente buscando su auto. Jasper y yo nos apartamos un poco de él, y comenzamos a charlar.

- ¿Vamos en tu auto?

-Sí. A Emmett le encanta el suyo, y siempre que puede lo presume frente a todo el mundo… Pero por suerte hoy me tocó a mí. ¿Tú tienes?- Preguntó, viendo como Emmett caminada unos cuantos pasos delante de nosotros, girando su cabeza para todos lados y haciéndose paso por entre todos los niños.

-Sí, tengo. No se muy bien qué modelo es y todas esas cosas, pero viene a ser como una vieja camioneta- Sonreí amigablemente y pregunté, más que nada por cortesía- ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

-Un Mercedes Mclaren SLR, negro- Anunció orgullosamente. Yo asentí, obviamente sin entender nada. Luego se lo diría a Rose, seguramente lo conoce.

- Hey, Jasper- Interrumpió Emmett, haciéndonos detener a todos. Nos miró por unos segundos, y luego otros tantos a su alrededor- ¿Dónde estacionamos el auto?

Vale decir que nos pasamos los siguientes 10 minutos buscando el auto negro de Jasper. Le prendieron las luces, le hicieron sonar una alarma con tal de encontrarlo, hasta que al fin lo vimos detrás de unos enormes árboles.

Ese coche _sí que se veía caro_. Lindo, supongo, aún más para todos esos que conocen de vehículos, pero _sí que se veía caro._

Nos subimos, y en unos instantes estábamos yendo a toda velocidad por las calles llenas de tráfico. Me aferré al asiento: se ve que este chico es adicto a la velocidad también. Le pedí débilmente a Jasper si podía dejar de aplastar el acelerador, y él bajo la velocidad con una risa. _Ja ja_. Muy chistoso todo, por supuesto.

Andamos sólo por unas pocas calles, pero fue al doblar la última que un letrero me llamó la atención- Oigan… ¿Ésta no es la calle donde vive Edward?

No tuvieron tiempo para contestar, porque estacionamos frente a un enorme apartamento, lleno de luces y adornos, que tenía una entrada enorme y dorada. Definitivamente, este podría ser el tipo de apartamento que Edward tendría.

Bajé lentamente del auto, casi que con la boca abierta. Si antes ese Mercedes parecía caro, no sabría que pensar de éste lugar. Pasé por la puerta intimidada, siempre bien pegada a los amigos de Edward. El portero los saludó cortésmente, y abrió la puerta al ascensor, donde había _otro hombre_ que presionó los botones por nosotros. No se ellos, pero yo creo que puedo presionar perfectamente mis botones sola. Aún así, subimos hasta el piso 10, y este señor nos dejó gentilmente el paso.

-Eh… ¿Chicos?- Pregunté en voz baja, temiendo que alguien además que ellos me escuchara. El corredor por el que andábamos hizo que mi voz tuviera eco, y me encogí en el lugar impotente.

-Descuida Bella, ya te explicaremos todo- Respondió Jasper con naturalidad. Con sólo hablar logró tranquilizarme, así que con una sonrisa un poco forzada llegamos hasta la puerta 1015.

No pude evitar notar que en otros lugares había guardaespaldas en las entradas, como en la 1006, y otros más dos puertas a la derecha, así que mi alivio fue enorme cuando no vi a ningún hombre vestido de negro en la entrada.

-Mira, lamento si te confundimos demasiado, pero era la única forma por la que él no se daría cuenta- Dijo Emmett, señalando con su dedo pulgar la puerta de enfrente.

-Este es el apartamento de Edward- Agregué, más que como pregunta, afirmándolo.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y Emmett siguió hablando- El punto es, que tú ves a Edward como a alguien perfecto, caballero, impecable, y no se que otras idioteces, ¿No es así?

Levanté una ceja- ¿Y me lo preguntas?...

-Bueno, en realidad, ese es el propósito de la visita- Intervino Jasper, haciendo a su hermano a un lado- Vinimos para que veas… Mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo?... El otro lado de Edward Cullen.

Abrí bien los ojos. ¿El otro lado de Edw…? Esto definitivamente tenía que verlo- De acuerdo- Contesté, asintiendo. Después de tanto tiempo siendo amigos, no se me ocurría qué podía ser, pero claramente despertaba mis dudas- Adelante- Dije, impulsándome para tocar el timbre.

-¡No, espera!- Me interrumpió Emmett, tomándome de la manga- Tú escóndete detrás de mí.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, para al final encogerme de hombros. De acuerdo, si lo quería así… Me puse detrás de él, cómodamente parada: Emmett sí que era enorme…

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Jasper alargó su mano hasta el interruptor.

…*Ring*…

Silencio. Mejor que Edward viniera ahora, porque pensándolo bien, estaba escondida detrás de un chico gigante, y el guardia de la puerta 1017 nos estaba mirando raro.

A lo lejos, se escucharon pasos (al fin). Un Edward tranquilo nos abrió, dejando sólo una pequeña rendija que permitía ver hacia adentro: tenía la puerta trancada con una cadena.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- Dijo Edward, cerrando la puerta, quitándole la tranca y abriéndola nuevamente.

Emmett y Jasper se miraron entre sí, y asintieron casi imperceptiblemente, hasta que el más alto de ellos empezó a hablar- Vinimos a traerte… ¡Esto!- Y se corrió, dejándome a la vista.

-_…Uh… Hum… ¿Sorpresa…?-_ Susurré mirando a Emmett, sin saber qué decir.

-¡Bella! ¡Qué bien que viniste!... ¿Pero a ustedes qué les pasa?

Ellos dos dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, y comenzaron a discutir en voz baja, algo así como que _'no parece asustado' _de tal manera de que Edward no los oyera- De acuerdo- Interrumpió Emmett con una sonrisa malévola- ¿Por qué no nos dejas pasar?

Él se encogió de hombros, y abrió la puerta para que pasáramos.

-Bella, dime qué opinas de… ¡Esto!- Vociferó Emmett, a la vez que señalaba el lugar. Era de ensueños. Enorme, reluciente y con mucha luz por todos lados… ¡Hasta olía bien! Vaya, quién no querría vivir en un lugar así.

-Wow, Edward, ¡Qué linda casa!- Comenté impresionada. Emmett y Jasper habían quedado boquiabiertos, mirando a Edward sin entender.

-…Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿¡Cómo pasó esto! Yo… ¡está limpio! ¡Está endemoniadamente limpio! ¡Y ese sofá…! ¡¿Ese sofá es nuevo?- preguntó fuera de quicio, señalando a un sillón en el centro de la sala.

-No Emmett… Yo… Yo creo que es el que estaba antes…- Comentó débilmente Jasper, acercándosele- Es sólo que, con todo lo que había sobre él, desparramado, no lo notamos…

-Es… _es azul_…- Agregó su amigo luego, mirándolo más de cerca.

Yo sólo estaba callada… definitivamente me estaba perdiendo de algo. Miré a Edward pidiendo ayuda, y él sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Está bien, si él no pensaba decirme, le preguntaría a alguien más.

-Emmett, ¿Qué es lo q…?

-¡TU!- Gritó, señalándome- ¡Tú eres la causa! ¡Le estás quitando su hombría!- Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. De acuerdo, ahora de veras quería saber lo que pasaba…

-Mira, lo siento si… eh… le quité su hombría. Pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cuál es el problema…

-Pues, la verdad Bella, es que nosotros dos queríamos traerte aquí para que vieras, bueno, el desastre que era el apartamento de Edward… pero supongo que no funcionó como lo planeábamos- Explicó Jasper calmadamente. ¿Edward? ¿Desordenado? Sí claro…

-Bella, lo decimos en serio. Cuando los periodistas vienen a entrevistarlo, no tienen ni lugar para sentarse…- Miré a Emmett con incredulidad. ¿De veras? Yo ya pensaba que era una broma…- Pero igual, sea lo que sea, hay algo que Edward Cullen nunca haría- Agregó, para salir corriendo hasta una habitación que, por lo que pude ver, parecía la cocina.

Se hizo un silencio. La situación era rara de por sí, pero se ponía aún más extraña con los ruidos que hacía Emmett en la otra habitación.

-Jasper… Tienes… tienes que ver esto…- Dijo Emmett agitado, al volver corriendo al estar. Ellos dos fueron para allá, y los seguí por pura curiosidad.

-¡Hay comida!- Gritó Jasper con emoción, abriendo de golpe a heladera. Detrás de mí, estaba Edward, y lo miré preocupada. ¿Es que estaba maltratando a estos pobre chicos? Me senté en una silla cerca de una gran mesa, y vi como ellos dos se preparaban unos enormes sándwiches de, como ellos habían dicho, 'mantequilla de maní y jalea' Ni idea de lo que era eso, pero sonaba un poco… desagradable. De todas maneras, Emmett me había dicho que dejara de hacer caras raras, que sólo era pan con maní y dulce.

Se los devoraron en un santiamén, casi sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Yo sólo los miraba divertida. Y ni que hablar de Edward, que estaba muy callado pero con una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Oye, Bella, ya van dos milagros… el tercero y te nombramos santa- Sonreí ante el comentario de Emmett, y los miré felizmente explorando el resto de la casa. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, se detuvieron un segundo ante la puerta cerrada.

-De acuerdo Bella, por experiencia personal, te diría que te apartaras un poco porque… puede ser peligroso. Edward no podría haber limpiado esto. Era un desastre- Asentí. El hecho de que él no nos hubiera acompañado y se quedara esperando en el living decía varias cosas… pero preferí no apresurarme.

Abrieron la puerta lentamente, para dejar ver un enorme cuarto blanco y azul, completamente impecable y reluciente. Sonreí. Supongo que Edward nunca se equivoca.

_- Yo… Puedo ver el piso…- _

_- Amén-_ Completó Emmett haciendo una reverencia hacia mí.

Riendo volvimos hasta la sala, donde Edward nos esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Amigo, ¿Cómo sabías que íbamos a venir?... Quiero decir, sino no hubieras limpiado todo esto… Espera: ¡Le dijiste! ¡Bella, dime que no fuiste tú!

Solté un suspiro ahogado, mirando a Emmett con incredulidad- ¿¡Cómo le iba a decir si ni siquiera sabía que veníamos!

Él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y lo dejó pasar- Entonces, ¿Jasper?

- A mí no me mires amigo, yo también quería atraparlo en el acto…

- ¿Entonces le dije yo?...- Preguntó Emmett, afligido- No, espera, ya recuerdo… no fui yo… je je - Lo miramos todos sin poder creer lo que había dicho, pero el pareció no darse cuenta- Y, bueno, si nadie lo dijo… ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Todos miramos a Edward esperando una respuesta, y finalmente después de unos segundos habló- Bueno, es que cuando un supuesto 'extraño' llamó a Bella cuando yo estaba en su casa, comenzó a nombrar calles que eran cerca de casa. Eso me dio intriga. Luego, cuando llegué, vi que había una llamada realizada al celular de Bella, y yo no la había hecho… Supongo que el resto lo deduje solo. Y limpié, por las dudas… Ya saben, más vale prevenir que curar.

Emmett lo miró inexpresivamente, y luego se dirigió hacia mí- No te preocupes, esta… limpieza… no durará para siempre. Ya lo atraparemos con las manos en la masa.

Me reí en voz baja, y se produjo un silencio un tanto incómodo. Estábamos todos cómodamente parados frente a frente, pero entonces, lo peor pasó. Mi estómago rugió de una manera horrible, tanto que casi me asusté al escucharlo. Cerré los ojos rápidamente, en un intento de escapar de la realidad. _Dime que esto no está pasando, dime que esto no está pasando…_

Abrí los ojos, lentamente, uno por uno, mordiéndome el labio. Tres caras me miraban atentamente, con los ojos bien abiertos- ¡Disculpa! ¡Es que ahora una persona no puede tener hambre!

Los tres me miraron divertidos- ¿Sabes qué Bella? ¿Por qué no comemos? Quiero decir, ahora tenemos un sofá donde sentarnos…

Todos admitieron que tenían hambre, así que me paré para preparar una buena comida. Cociné algo de pasta, y puse a preparar mi famosa torta de chocolate. Espero que Edward me perdone por haber venido a molestarlo… Lo mínimo que podía hacer era el almuerzo.

Dejé el postre en el horno, y llevé los ravioles a la mesa, o más bien, al sillón del living. Todos me esperaban ansiosamente, y el plato desapareció en segundos. Sonó la alarma que había puesto para el horno, y me fui a recoger mi torta ante las miradas confundidas de todos.

- No te puedo creer… ¡Torta de chocolate! ¿Sabes Bella? Estás invitada a venir por aquí más seguido…- Le sonreí a Emmett, y repartí los pedazos, dándole a él uno un poco más grande. ¿Qué? Él dijo que le había gustado mi torta… Devoramos todo en unos instantes, y me recosté satisfecha con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué les parece de venir luego a casa chicos? Tengo unas amigas locas que de seguro querrían conocerlos…- Comenté, llevando mi plato vacía a la cocina.

- ¡Claro! Sería genial. ¿Cuándo vamos?

- Eh… ¿El lunes les parece bien? Para pasar la tarde...- El lunes sería una buena idea. Aunque primero tenía que arreglar el problema Alice/Jasper… Si no le explicaba, sería un poco incómodo.

-Seguro. ¿Cuál es tu dirección?- Dijo Jasper, tomando un papel y un lápiz.

- Edward la sabe, ¿No es así? Luego le preguntas- Contesté con una sonrisa, levantando el resto de los platos. Edward me tomó de un brazo impidiéndome llevarlos, y él mismo fue con los platos se fue hasta la cocina.

- Bueno chicos, yo me tendría que ir yendo…- Comentó Jasper, mirando su reloj, un poco preocupado.

Emmett lo miró divertido- ¿Qué? ¿Nos vas a dejar por ir a visitar a tu novia?

- Tú cállate. No voy a ir a ver a Alice, y en realidad no te incumbe lo que hago, ¿así que y qué si la voy a ver?- Contestó de mala gana. Así es Jasper, defiende a la pobre Alice.

- Uhh… Alguien se despertó de mal humor… Bien, haz lo que quieras, yo me quedo aquí con Bella- Respondió con una sonrisa y me acercó a él por lo hombros. Vaya, no había contado con quedarme en el medio.

Jasper rodó los ojos tranquilamente, se despidió y se fue por la puerta delantera, a la vez que Edward volvía a la habitación.

- ¿Sabes?- Preguntó Emmett- Vas a tener que pasarnos la receta de tu torta. Todo lo que se come aquí o es frito, o se quema.

- Lo siento Emmett, pero no puedo hacerlo. Es mi receta secreta. No se la puedo andar diciendo por ahí a todo el mundo…

- ¿Cómo que secreta? ¿Te refieres a ese tipo de recetas que creó tu tátara tátara abuela, y se la pasó a su hija, y luego ella se la pasó a su hija, y todo así?

- Bueno… sí. Algo por el estilo.

- … Wow, genial- Fue lo único que comentó, y se recostó hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

- Emmett, deja de molestarla… Y a Jasper. Y a mí. Sólo déjalo en general. El aludido se cruzó de brazos y sonrió malévolamente. Yo que él me preocuparía por eso.

- Gracias Eddie- Respondí moviendo mis pestañas exageradamente.

- O- oh… Bella, _no le puedes decir así_. El te correrá, y golpeará… Y duele. _Mucho._ - Comentó en voz baja, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Edward lo miró pensativo, y luego se dirigió a mí- Bella, sabes que no me gusta que me digas así…- Me reí. Edward es genial.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Por qué ella puede y nosotros no?

- Porque a mí me quiere más- Contesté, sacándole la lengua, a al vez que él me sacaba al suya. Pasamos charlando un buen rato, hasta que se hizo tarde, y recordé que tenía que hacer unas tareas…

- ¿Saben chicos? Creo que me tendría que ir yendo… Comenté, al ver que ya eran las 3 de la tarde.

- ¿Ya? Oh, bueno, de acuerdo… Nos vemos el lunes entonces.

- Ajá, nos vemos- Respondí saliendo del apartamento, caminando sola por los largos corredores. Al salir del edificio, todavía había un sol brillante, así que aproveché para tomarme un ómnibus hasta casa.

En todo el trayecto, la cabeza comenzó a dolerme y me empezó a pesar el cansancio. Aún con la luz del día me pesaban los párpados y se me cerraban los ojos… pero por suerte llegué rápido a casa y logré bajarme del vehículo sin caerme por las escaleras. Ya me ha pasado otras veces.

Iba a saludar a George, pero me encontré con que había en vez de él, estaba un remplazo, así que con la duda bajé la mano con la que saludaba y di un cabezazo cortés. El chico podía ser más joven pero parecía un poco más antipático. En fin, luego le preguntaría a George que había pasado.

Abrí la puerta de casa para encontrarme a una muy exaltada Alice esperándome sentada en el sofá- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal el estudio?

- … ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Mery, claro. Sí, bien, bien…- Comenté, casi sin recordar la escusa que le había dicho. Caminé derecho hasta mi habitación, para tirarme directamente en mi cama. Mi cabeza me estaba matando… Escuché como Alice daba unos pasos rápidos hasta su cuarto, y en el mismo instante en que cerró la puerta, sonó el timbre.

_- ¿Bella? ¿Puedes atender? Debe de ser Rose, y yo me estoy cambiando…_

Demonios, no tenía ganas de ir hasta allá… Tal vez si me hacía la que no había escuchado, lo iba a dejar pasar…

_- Bella, sé que __me escuchaste… ¡Ve a abrir la puerta!_

Solté un gemido y me di vuelta en la cama. Supongo que Alice tomó eso por un no, así que con fastidio ella fue a ver quién había llegado. Yo solo rodé sobre mi misma, y suspiré fuertemente. Habrían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando decidí que no lo soportaba más: necesitaba una aspirina.

Me levanté sin ganas para dirigirme a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y vi a Jasper sentado en el sofá charlado con Alice.

- Hola Jasper…

- ¿Qué tal Bella?- Respondió cortésmente. Y fue unos segundos después de eso que me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

- Espera… ¿Bella?

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

_**Chan chan chan chan**__… Intriga, intriga. :P_

_PERDON POR EL RETRASO. Creí que no lo terminaba más…_

_No, en serio, __el capítulo quedó hecho un asco, y lamento dejarlo aquí pero es que si lo sigo demoraría otro día más en terminarlo. _

_Y p__erdón también por recién publicar hoy, pero es que algo pasa en mi computadora!_

_No me funciona el Word, ni el Power Point, ni siquiera el Excel! ¿Cómo se puede escribir así?_

_Es más, se está terminando nuestra semana de vacaciones de julio así que… tengo que ponerme para los parciales. :( _

_Da igual, les aviso que en unos capítulos algo va a pasar… ¡Sí, mis querido/as lectore/as! Al fin va a pasar algo interesante!_

_Pero todavía falta. Aunque no se preocupen, tenemos los siguientes capítulos ya más o menos pensados…_

_Con respecto al auto de Jasper, yo le pregunté a mi hermano un tipo de coche que sea caro y un poco elegante… Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de verlo, pero confío en que está bien. _

_No tengo ni idea de cual es el coche de Jasper en las películas, pero si alguien lo sabe que lo diga, así lo cambio :)_

_Otra vez, muchas muchas muchas gracias a:_

_**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi**_

_**Allie Hale**_

_**Ale Samaniego**_

_**danibellacs**_

_**Dama de Medianoche**_

_**superfancrepusculokarina**_

_**Lily Masen de Lioncourt**_

_**Vale D**_

_**Ali Masen Withlock**_

_**Cookie Mindfreak**_

_**alesZiiCullen**_

_**danibellacs**_

_**Allie-Cullen-Withlok**_

_**La chica de al lado**_

_**.Bells**_

_**yoyes Cullen**_

_**NB**_

_**Ro 91**_

_**Sasa**_

_**emmalup**_

_**Reeneesmee**_

_**Kaede Namikaze**_

_**Marie Bowen**_

_**Maru M. Cullen:**_

_Que nos dejaro__n tremendos mensajes :) Y gracias especiales a los que contestaron mi pregunta! Así que se dice Pijama… Lo tendré en mente :D_

'_Sasa', si estás leyendo esto, quiero hacerte una sugerencia. ¿Por qué no te haces una cuenta? Así podemos charlar libremente y no tengo que esperar a cada publicación para contestarte :) Y MUCHAS gracias por los comentarios chica española, sí que son geniales._

_Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir, me despido :P_

_Muchos bss y suerte a Uruguay en el partido!_

_Yop! o_O_


	14. Mensaje

**Mensaje**

_**Bella POV:**_

_- ¿Qué tal Bella?- Respondió cortésmente. Y fue unos segundos después de eso que me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal._

_- __Espera__… ¿Bella?_

Me congelé en el lugar, sin saber bien que hacer o decir. Volteé lentamente, hasta estar enfrentando a Jasper, y observé su cara de confusión con culpa. ¡Sabía que tendría que haber dicho esto antes!

- Un momento… ¿Ustedes se conocen?- Preguntó Alice, incrédula.

- Sí-

- No, nunca lo he visto en mi vida- Respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Creo que se nota bien claro qué dijo quién.

- Claro que conozco a Bella- prosiguió Jasper, sin hacer caso a mi negación. Me golpeé mentalmente la frente, sabiendo que esto seguía para mal… Tendría que haber comenzado yo con la explicación- Como desde hace… una semana. Un poco más, un poco menos- La cara de Alice enrojeció, aunque todo sin dejar de mirar a su novio. De acuerdo, esto sí que está empeorando: olvídate de los 'tendría' Bella, vas a hablar _ahora._

- _Lo que Jasper quiere decir es que… Ah… eh… _Agh, bueno Alice, la verdad es que lo conozco porque es amigo de Edward. Ya sabes, uno de esos dos chicos de los que les he hablado…

-… Un momento…- Interrumpió Alice, recopilando toda la información-… Esperen… _Esperen_- Sacudió su cabeza un poco, y nos indicó con un gesto que nos sentáramos en el sofá. Se sentó frente a nosotros, con sus piernas y brazos cruzados, y nos miró inquisitivamente por unos momentos.

-De acuerdo, _Bella…- _Comenzó, decidiéndose a hablarme primero. Demonios, si supiera que lo conozco en realidad desde hace como 5 meses…- Empecemos contigo. …Puedes empezar a hablar.

La miré perpleja, tomándome de sorpresa. …¿Y ahora qué diría?

-…¡Fue todo culpa de Jasper!- Respondí atropelladamente- ¡Él me hizo hacerlo! ¡No sé que pasaba por su cabeza cuando me dijo eso, pero creo que tendrías que conseguirte otro novio!

- ¡Oye!- Me dijo Jasper, indignado- ¿Y yo que te hice?

-… Lo siento, la presión- Contesté, lentamente y en voz baja, para luego dirigirme a Alice que me miraba severamente- De acuerdo Alice… La verdad es que no sé por qué te oculté eso… No hay segundas intenciones, ni planes macabros detrás de eso… Supongo que no lo hice por, bueno, pereza. Ya sabes, no me habías creído lo de Edward Cullen, y yo tendría que explicarte desde un principio que… _espera_. ¿Esos no son mis aretes?- Dije interrumpiendo mi discurso improvisado, señalando unos aros plateados que Alice estaba usando.

Ella me miró sorprendida, sin saber que decir- … Eh… ¿Fue todo… culpa de Jasper?- Respondió más bien en tono de pregunta, agudizando más su voz a la vez que terminaba de hablar.

- ¡Alice! ¡Te dije que no tocaras mis aretes!

- ¡Lo siento Bella! ¡Es sólo que no tenía nada que combinara con este hermoso vestido…!- Agregó, sacudiendo la punta de su vestido blanco- ¡…Y vi tus aretes en tu cómoda y…! ¡Me llamaban, Bella, me llamaban!

Entrecerré los ojos- Alice… Dime la verdad. ¿De dónde sacaste esos aretes?

Suspiró- Bueno… Puede ser que no los haya visto sobre tu cómoda…

-Ajá…

-…Y estuvieran en tu alhajero…

-… ¿Que tenía…?

Bufó- …Un enorme cartel que decía 'no tocar'

-¿…Y todo eso estaba?

-…Bajo tu cama, bajo llave.- Admitió, luego de unos segundos de suspenso. Odiaba que la gente usara mis alhajas, pero me alegraba el hecho de que hubiéramos cambiado de tema.

- ¿Y eso de los aretes…? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?- Maldito Jasper.

- Mira, tú no hables cariño, porque eres el peor de los dos… ¿¡Conocías a Edward Cullen y no me lo dijiste!- Preguntó exaltada otra vez, provocando que Jasper se hundiera un poco en el sofá.

Pateó un lápiz que había en el suelo- _¿Por qué es que yo no puedo culpar a Jasper, eh_? –Se tomó un tiempo para pensar, pero finalmente suspiró- Ya lo sé cariño, pero es que… ¿No crees que hubiera sido un poco incómodo si te lo hubiera dicho? Quiero decir, seguramente hubieras salido corriendo tras de él, gritando, y a Edward no le gusta que la gente haga eso… De todos modos, lo siento mucho. ¿Me perdonas amor?- preguntó esperanzado.

Alice sonrió enormemente y corrió a sus brazos, para darle un sonoro beso en los labios. Hay algo que debía admitir: sí que hacían linda pareja… Miré hacia un lado, sintiéndome algo incómoda, aunque con una sonrisa. Pensándolo bien, era genial que el mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo estuviera saliendo con mi mejor amiga… supongo.

- ¡Claro que te perdono Jasper! No digas idioteces…- la miré con mi mejor cara de borrego degollado, y ella suspiró- Ya… _y a ti también Bella…-_ Pronunció lentamente, como forzándose a decir esas palabras- ¡En fin!- Exclamó. Incorporándose de un salto- La verdad es que… bueno… no me molesta tanto el hecho de que no me lo hayas contado… es más bien el hecho de que ahora no los podré presentar yo… ¿No entienden? Oh, demonios, y eso que tenía ganas…- Agregó más bien en un suspiro, y se desplomó en un sillón cerca de mí.

Fruncí el seño- … ¿Perdón? No entendí lo que quisiste decir…

-Claro, yo quería presentarlos yo misma… ya sabes, 'Bella, este es Jasper, 'Jasper, esta es Bella'… Pero bueno, si no se puede… ¡Oh! ¡Tengo una idea _genial_! ¿¡Por qué no hacen como que no se conocen! O sea, actúan… ¡Sólo por esta vez! ¡Sería espectacular y…! _Por favor…_ - Agregó, sabiendo de antemano que diríamos que no, batiendo sus pestañas.

Me crucé de brazos- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡No voy a actuar como una idiota en frente de todo el mundo sólo porque tú lo quieres hacer! ¡Y ni siquiera se actuar!- Respondí, defensivamente.

- ¡Pero si sólo estamos nosotros tres! _Por favor Bella…_

- ¡No! Jasper, _ayúdame…_- Le dije, pidiendo socorro. Él se dio cuenta de que Alice lo miraba inquisitivamente, como si cada cosa que dijera a continuación tendría consecuencias luego.

- Eh… pues… Bueno, en realidad, como que es un poco raro hacer eso, ¿No crees? Sólo haríamos el ridículo…

-¡Awwww!- Se quejó, para luego insistir conmigo- ¡Por favor Bella, es sólo un segundo! ¡Y recuerda que aún estoy enojada por que no me contaste sobre Jasper!- Agregó, para chantajearme. Primero: se supone que ella ya me había perdonado. Segundo: ¡Se robó mis aretes! Esto era un mal negocio… Pero sabía de adelantado que igual terminaría diciendo lo que ella quisiera, así que me dispuse a terminar con esto de una vez. Suspiré.

- Hola desconocido, soy Bella, la ex - mejor amiga de Alice. ¿Y tú quién eres?- Pregunté en in falso tono de voz ingenuo.

Él sonrió y me siguió el juego- Mucho gusto en conocerte Bella, yo soy Jasper, el novio de Alice. Pero supongo que sí podría conseguirme una nueva novia… después de esto, no se que otra cosa tan ridícula me podrían forzar a hacer- Respondió, siempre con una voz con sorna. Seguido a eso, ambos mirando a Alice en busca de su aprobación.

- _Meh…_ _Podrían haberlo hecho mejor_…- Susurró con sus brazos cruzados y las cejas fruncidas. Simplemente nos olvidamos de ello al cabo de unos minutos, y Alice se marchó a la cocina a por café.

Jasper y yo quedamos solos en la sala, logrando que se hiciera un silencio un tanto incómodo.

- Y… ¿Qué es de tu vida?- Pregunté simplemente, para que no haya tanta incomodidad en el asunto.

- Pues… No hay mucha cosa nueva. Quiero decir, nos vimos hace como… una hora.

- Ya lo sé… Pero tú te fuiste de lo de Edward antes que yo, y llegaste aquí veinte minutos después de mi llegada… Supongo que debe de haber pasado algo interesante en el medio…- Si, ya lo se, esto era acosar, ¡pero en serio que tenía ganas de saber!

- Bueno, yo… Fui a comprar unas cosas- Bajó su mirada, evidentemente ocultando algo. Lo miré detenidamente, sospechando, y noté un paquete en su bolsillo que no había visto antes.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunté, señalándolo.

- Nada…- Respondió automáticamente, ocultándolo tras de sí. Lo miré con una ceja levantada, y el me confesó luego de un suspiro- Es que… hoy es nuestro aniversario. Ya sabes, el de Alice y el mío. Cumplimos 5 meses desde nuestra primera cita… Y quería traerle algo.

- ¡Oh! ¿¡Qué es, qué es!- Pregunté emocionada.

- ¡No te lo voy a decir! _¡Y por favor baja la voz!_- Agregó susurrando, a la vez que señalaba a una Alice muy ocupada en la cocina.

- _Oh… De acuerdo, entiendo, bajaré la voz._ ¿Pero por qué no me dices lo que le compraste?- Insistí, señalando el paquete envuelto en una moña blanca. Para mi alivio, era mucho más grande que una caja para los anillos de compromiso… Yo quería mucho a Jasper, pero estaba loco si le pedía casamiento ahora.

El paquete era un rectángulo del tamaño de una cámara de fotos, o un poco más ancho. Tenía una envoltura de color azul oscuro, y algo escrito en una tarjeta, en plateado. Moría por sacudirla para averiguar lo que era, pero algo me decía que Jasper no estaría de acuerdo.

- ¡No te lo diré! _Es demasiado vergonzoso_…- Admitió, logrando que sus mejillas tomaran un color rojizo. De acuerdo, _ahora sí_ que quería saber.

- Jasper, tú y yo sabemos que me voy a enterar de todos modos…- Traté de convencerlo, señalando la puerta tras la cual estaba Alice. ¿Qué? ¿Se creía que mi mejor amiga no me iba a contar el regalo de su novio para su aniversario?

- Ya lo sé… Pero prefiero que te lo diga ella. No tengo ganas de que vayas a decirle a Edward y a Emmett lo que compré… _especialmente a Emmett_- Agregó, seriamente. Demonios, le estaba arruinando toda la diversión…

En ese momento llegó Alice con el café, así que nos separamos abruptamente y nos sentamos bien derechos.

Ella levantó una ceja- … ¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos?

- Nada- Respondimos a dúo, asustados. Ella nos estudió por un momento, pero no le dio tiempo para hacer más nada, porque en ese instante se abrió la puerta.

- ¡Rose! ¡Llegaste!- Gritó Alice con alegría, apoyando la bandeja sobre la mesa.

Ella sonrió e iba a responder, pero se detuvo curiosa al ver a Jasper.

-Oh, cierto, lo siento mucho. Rose éste es… _Espera_- Se interrumpió, abruptamente- … ¿Lo conoces?

- N-no…- respondió, dudando ante su seriedad.

- ¡Oh! Bien. En ese caso: Rose, este es Jasper, mi novio. Jasper, esta es Rosalie-

- ¡Así que tú eres Jasper! Vaya, hemos oído hablar bastante sobre ti…- Dijo Rose inmediatamente, tendiéndole el brazo para saludarlo.

- Mucho gusto Rosalie-Contestó también al instante, de manera cortés.

- ¿Eres tú el dueño del mercedes que está aparcado en frente?- Preguntó emocionada.

- Sí, en realidad sí…- Contestó sorprendido.

Bueno, y aquí viene la parte en la que hablan sobre autos, partes del motor, y todas esas cosas. Lo explico así, porque lo único que entendí de toda la conversación fue algo de cilindros, caballos de fuerza y algo más que estaba en otro idioma.

Habrían pasado unos… 5 minutos, y ellos dos seguían hablando de lo mismo. Miré a Alice y noté como se moría del aburrimiento, y trataba de encontrar formas en el techo. O eso supongo yo que estaba haciendo, porque miraba hacia arriba y de vez en cuando señalaba un punto y murmuraba palabras al azar.

Me di cuenta de que seguramente ella quería tener un tiempo a solos con Jasper… después de todo, era su aniversario, ¿no es así? Dispuesta a hacer algo, me aclaré la garganta.

- Ejém… Rose… ¿Qué te parece si… nos vamos nosotras un rato a pasear por ahí? Quiero decir, así tal vez podamos hablar un rato, que hace mucho que no nos vemos…- De acuerdo, esa era una escusa patética, pero se entendía perfectamente el doble sentido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?… Yo estoy hablando con Jasper…- Contestó, ingenuamente. Suspiré. De acuerdo, tal vez había que ser _más directa…_

- Rose, vámonos a comer algo… yo invito. Nos vamos nosotras dos y…

- ¡Pero Bella! ¡Eso es grosero! ¿No vas a invitar a Alice y Jasper? No podemos irnos así como así y…

- Rose. Vámonos y deja a los pobres chicos un poco de tiempo a solas en su aniversario- Le dije rudamente, interrumpiéndola. Si esta chica no entendía por las buenas…

- … ¡Oh! De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Ahora entiendo. Vamos Bella- Agregó, tomando su bolso y abrigo. Le gesticulé con los labios 'suerte' a Jasper, y fui en busca de mis propias cosas. **(N/A: Ropa en el perfil)**

Rose y yo, disimuladamente, abandonamos la habitación y en un tiempo record estábamos fuera del edificio. Nos sentamos en unos bancos que había unas cuadras más a lo lejos, sin saber muy bien que hacer, y nos pusimos a charlar.

-¿Qué tal los estudios?- pregunté, mientras revolvía mi bolso en busca de algo para comer, sin éxito.

-Bien, supongo. ¿Y tú estudio?

- ¿Qué? Oh, sí, Mary, claro. Bien, bien…

-… No estuviste con ninguna Mary, ¿No es cierto?

- N-No…

- Estuviste con Edward, ¿Verdad?

- Pues… sí- Rose me miró con autosuficiencia, sabiendo creo que desde un principio la verdad- En realidad, no sabía que me iba a encontrar con Edward… Emmett me llamó ayer para que nos juntáramos, y 'descubramos' el otro lado de Edward Cullen… Según él, claro.

- ¿¡El otro lado de Edward Cullen! Vaya… que envidia- Contestó, emocionada.

- Si, bueno, al final, nada resultó como lo planeábamos… Emmett quería que viera el desastre que es la casa de él, o sea, su parte desprolija y 'no-perfecta', pero nos descubrió y arregló todo antes de que llegáramos.

- Oh, que pena… Me refiero a que, no seré su mejor amiga, pero sé que tú también querías ver su casa en ese estado, ¿no es así? Quiero decir… ¿cuántos fans pudieron haberla visto así?

- Oh, pero no te preocupes… Emmett me dijo que dentro de unas horas volvería a la normalidad… o más bien, al caos- Respondí divertida.

Rosalie pareció considerar eso por unos momentos, y luego preguntó inocentemente- Y… ¿Te parece que ya estará para ahora?

Fruncí el seño. _¿Estaba pensando lo que yo estaba pensando?_

- ¡No me mires así! Era sólo una sugerencia…- Contestó rápidamente, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Pero… ¿tú estás diciendo de ir ahora, _ahora_ _ahora_, al apartamento de Edward Cullen?

-…Bueno, sí… ¡No es para tanto! Es que sólo… agh…compréndeme Bella, ya estoy _cansada_. Cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo todos los días… Levantarme, desayunar, vestirme, irme a facultad, volver tarde, mirar televisión, dormir, y empezar de nuevo. ¡Yo quiero hacer algo emocionante! ¡Algo porque sí! ¿Entiendes? Y ahora me entero que una de mis mejores amigas tiene como mejor amigo a _Edward Cullen_… ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo…- Debía admitir que Rose tenía su punto… debía de ser muy divertido irrumpir en su apartamento, pero aún así no veía la forma…

- Lo siento Rose por preguntar pero… ¿Para qué todo esto? Podría ser más fácil hacer otra cosa… será mi amigo, pero yo no tengo sus llaves ni nada por el estilo, así que… ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué no?...- Contestó con una sonrisa. Se la veía entusiasmada, y alegre. Oh, demonios… supongo que tenía razón. Sonreí tímidamente.

_- De acuerdo_… ¡pero pasamos y nos vamos! Y ya, ¿está bien?- Rosalie ya se había parado y tomado su bolso, y esperara que la siguiera- ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes dejar de sonreír tanto?- Pregunté entre risas.

- Oh, vamos… como si tú tampoco estuvieras entusiasmada…- Comentó, mientras me arrastraba hasta nuestro apartamento de nuevo, de seguro a buscar su auto.

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

Se detuvo en unos momentos, y me miró extrañada- ¡Bella! ¡Pero si esto es genial! Es como… como… ¡quebrar la ley, o algo por el estilo!

- Sólo vamos a entrar a la casa de un amigo… ¡Y nada más! ¿Tú que querías? ¿Forzar su cerradura con una tarjeta de crédito?- Pregunté sarcásticamente, aumentando el paso al comprobar que estábamos por llegar al coche.

- No… pero de todas maneras no estamos invitadas… _Admite_ que es emocionante.

Entrecerré mis ojos, mordiéndome el labio hasta no soportarlo más-… ¡De acuerdo! Demonios, sí que es emocionante…

- Ya lo sabía- Respondió orgullosa- ¡Y voy a tener que aprovechar el momento! Siempre quise colgar en mi Facebook las fotos de la casa de algún famoso…- Comentó, comprobando que su celular tenía batería. Arqueé mis cejas y la miré sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

- ¿Qué? Íbamos a hacer algo emocionante, ¿no es así?- Rodé los ojos, subiéndome a su auto. Este iba a ser un viaje _bastante_ largo.

Tomé la dirección de Edward de mi bolsillo (suerte que la había guardado) y nos dirigimos hacia allá a toda marcha.

Bajamos frente a su edificio, yo entre risas, y Rose asombrada. Tenía que admitirlo: ya era la segunda vez que venía y seguía impresionándome. Pasamos por las enormes puertas de la entrada, y caminamos sigilosamente hasta el pasillo… Entonces, dos de los enormes hombres que había visto antes; esos vestidos de negro con lentes oscuros, nos detuvieron el paso.

- No pueden pasar- Dijo el más alto, que tenía una voz bien grave, que daba miedo.

- Pero yo… yo vine aquí hoy, hace unas horas…

- No pueden pasar- Repitió, aunque ahora más fuerte. Inconscientemente, ambas dimos un paso hacia atrás y nos quedamos calladitas, hasta que él volvió a hablar- ¿A quién vienen a ver?

- A… eh... Edward C-Cullen- Respondí, muerta de miedo.

- Lo siento, no pueden pasar. Deben marcharse inmediatamente- Agregó, señalando la salida. Rose y yo nos miramos sin saber muy bien que hacer, aunque yo ya estaba considerando muy seriamente salir corriendo.

El hombre que estaba en recepción nos miraba con mala cara, esperando a que nos fuéramos. ¿Pero por qué hacía eso? ¡Yo había venido aquí hace poco, y él me estaba mirando como si nunca me hubiera visto! Vamos, necesitaría algo de ayuda ahora…

Los dos hombres que nos bloqueaban el paso, esperaban todavía a que saliéramos de aquí, pero si hay algo que aprendí con todos estos años de vida, es que los hombres grandes y fuertes tienden a se más lentos y… bueno, sí, algo idiotas. Era mi momento para pensar claramente, y poner las cosas en orden. Rosalie me miraba aterrorizada esperando a que dijera algo, así que hice lo primero que se me pasó por la mente: pedirle ayuda a Edward.

- Uh… ¿Disculpa?- Pregunté al hombre que nos había dicho que nos marcháramos- ¿No te molesta si hago una llamada antes? Son dos segundos…- Pregunté, con el corazón en un puño. Él debió pensar que no era ningún terrorista, ni iba a llamar a toda una camada de periodistas, por lo que me concedió un minuto (y fue muy claro con eso) _un minuto_ para hablar. Más que agradecida arrastré a Rose hasta un rincón, para poder usar mi celular sin que me miraran raro.

- Querías algo emocionante, ¿no? ¿Y qué te parece esto? _Lleno de adrenalina_…- No pude evitar comentarle a mi amiga, a la vez que sacaba mi celular del bolsillo.

-Tú cállate y pide ayuda- Fue su respuesta a mi pregunta. Con una sonrisa forzada disqué rápidamente el número de Edward, deseando con toda mi alma que contestara. Al diablo la sorpresa, tendríamos suerte si salíamos de aquí con vida.

-_… ¡Hey Bells!- _Escuché como una voz muy conocida contestaba al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Emmett? ¿Qué haces con el celular de Edward?- Pregunté, ya mucho más aliviada pero con algo de miedo por tener a estos monstruos a nuestras espaldas.

_- Bueno, en realidad es una larga historia… Yo estaba en la sa-_

- Sí, sí, olvídalo- Lo corté rápidamente, viendo lo que se venía- Necesitamos tu ayuda Emmett… ¿Dónde estás?

_- Aquí en el apartamento todavía… ¡Deberías ver esto Bella! Es un total desastre… Y comenzó en el segundo en que te fuiste, así que imagínate…_

-¿¡Estás aquí! Oh, gracias a Dios… Mi amiga Rose y yo estamos aquí abajo, en el hall. Queríamos ir a sorprenderlo, justamente, pero hay unos… eh… señores, que no nos dejan subir…

_- ¡Oh! Claro, espera… Díganme sus nombres._

Fruncí el seño- Isabella Swan y Rosalie Hale…

_-Ya. Muchas gracias-_ Y cortó. Miré extrañada mi celular, sin comprender el por qué de la última pregunta.

Miré a Rose perpleja, sin poder imaginar que haríamos luego, pero en ese momento sonó mi celular. Pulsé el botón de 'contestar', pero no había nadie en el otro lado de la línea… Resultó ser el del señor en recepción, así que agudicé al oído para escuchar la conversación.

- ¿Diga?... Sí, un momento… Disculpen señoritas- Agregó, tapando el auricular- ¿Pueden decirme sus nombres?

Sonreí. Que genial eres, Emmett- Isabella Swan y Rosalie Hale.

-De acuerdo, pueden pasar…- Respondió, finalizando la llamada e indicando a los guardias que nos cedieran el paso.

Aún temerosas caminamos hasta el ascensor, y cuando Rose iba a presionar el botón, el señor que estaba a nuestro lado tocó el 10 por ella.

- ¡Oye! ¡Disculpa, pero yo puedo presionar mi propio botón sola, gracias!

- Rose… es su trabajo…- Susurré disimuladamente, sin poder evitarlo.

-Oh…- Dijo por toda respuesta, y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada al chico que nos acompañaba. En el camino hacia arriba, nos pusimos a acomodar nuestro cabello en los _enormes_ espejos que había en el elevador. ¡Y en serio que no exageraba! Aquí dentro había espacio como para 12 personas… y tres de ellas en sillas de ruedas.

Al llegar al piso bajamos apresuradamente, esperando no encontrarnos con ningún otro enorme chico vestido de negro, hasta que logramos ir hasta la puerta 1015, y toqué el timbre.

- ¡Hasta que llegaron!- Dijo Emmett abriendo la puerta, sin siquiera vernos.

- Hola a ti también, _supongo_…- Contesté irónicamente, un poco distraída al tratar de entrar sin pisar nada de lo que había en el suelo. Pensé en sacarme el abrigo y ponerlo en algún lado, pero tenía miedo de que se hundiera entre todas las cosas y no lo viera nunca más.

- Oh, lo siento… Hola Bella, y…- Se detuvo, mirando a Rosalie-

- Rose- dijo tendiéndole la mano. Emmett la saludó, y la miró por un poco más de lo previsto, y sacudió su cabeza como para despejar sus pensamientos.

- …_En fin_, como decía, Edward se está bañando, así que curioseen lo que quieran pero tienen tiempo limitado…- Dijo señalando lo que parecía ser el baño, desde donde se oía el sonido del agua.

- ¡Seguro!- respondí animada de nuevo, arrastrando a Rose directamente a su cuarto. Emmett nos siguió de atrás, y lentamente abrió la puerta por nosotras.

Para resumir, había un montón de revistas sobre el suelo, la cama completamente desordenada, su campera sobre una silla, comida sobre la otra, un peine debajo de la cama, libros sobre el armario y un zapato en la biblioteca.

Me quedé muda de la impresión, sin poder creer que hubiera logrado todo esto en tan poco tiempo… El silencio se vio interrumpido, en realidad, por el sonido de Rose y su cámara del celular.

- ¿Para el Facebook?- Preguntó divertido Emmett.

- Por supuesto…- Contestó, seriamente, a la vez que enviaba esas fotos por correo- ¿Podemos ver el resto de la casa?

Emmett, con una sonrisa y un gesto con sus manos, nos dirigió hasta la cocina, pasando por el estar. En el medio del camino, Rose quedó boquiabierta por el enorme espejo que tenía, ocupando toda la extensión de la pared. Mi miró mordiéndose el labio, como si tuviera permiso para hacer algo…

La miré confundida sin saber qué era exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pero con un gesto, encogiéndome de hombros, le indiqué que tenía la libertad de hacer lo que ella quisiera. Tomó se su bolso su lápiz labial rojo, y lo destapó con una mirada de maldad. ¡Oh, claro! Ahora entiendo… Esa es mi Rose.

Se acercó hasta el espejo, y rápidamente escribió unas pocas palabras, que finalizó con su firma. Me arrimé a ella para leer:

_Querido Edward, Bella y yo nos tomamos la libertad de visitar tu apartamento una vez más… si quieres saber exactamente lo que vimos, te puedes fijar en internet. Besos, Rose._

Le tomé el labial de las manos entre risas para poner mi _'Bella no estuvo aquí'_ y dibujé con mi aliento en el vidrio una carita feliz. ¡Que bien! Me encanta dejar mensajes escritos en los espejos…

En ese momento, de la nada, Emmett nos quitó nuestra lapicera improvisada, y se puso a escribir él también:

_Querido Eddie… *tachón* Querido Edward: Siento abandonarte, pero tengo que irme a tomar un café con Rose y Bella. Saludos, Emmett. *tachón* Anónimo._

Le tendí la tapa del labial para cuando había terminado, y cerró con un clic el… bueno, _resto_ de maquillaje que a Rose ahora le quedaba. A la pobre le habíamos bajado la mitad del lápiz sólo escribiendo tres palabras.

- Así que vienes a tomar un café con nosotras…- Comentó Rose, con una sonrisa.

- Pues… si insistes…- Respondió sobreactuando.

- No pensábamos ir a ningún lado, pero supongo que podemos ir a Starbucks, hoy están pr…

- ¡Chhhst!- Susurré a Rose, tratando de avisarle de que no siguiera hablando- … ¿Oyen eso?

-… Yo no oigo nada- Respondió Emmett después de unos segundos.

-… Exacto- Susurré en respuesta, logrando que ambos me miraran confundidos. Agh, hay que tener paciencia con estos chicos- _¿¡No se supone que tendríamos que escuchar como cierta persona se está bañando!- _Agregué atropelladamente. Nadie se había dado cuenta de cuándo el sonido de agua había parado: podría haber sido hace unos segundos… o diez minutos.

- ¡CORRAN!- Gritó Emmett a todo pulmón, logrando que ambas saltáramos y escapáramos como endemoniadas de ese lugar.

Nos detuvimos en frente al elevador, para recuperar el aliento. No podíamos intercambiar palabra, el susto que habíamos sentido hace tan sólo unos instantes era demasiado para mi propio corazoncito…

- Eso… eso estuvo cerca- Pronunció Rose entrecortadamente, parte por el cansancio, parte por la risa.

- Ni que lo digas… Eso sí que fue genial- Respondió Emmett ya recuperado del todo- Aunque supongo que se las tomará conmigo luego. Da igual, vale la pena- Agregó, con una gran sonrisa.

No pudimos hacer más que estar de acuerdo, y nos dirigimos entre risas al auto de Rose.

- Oye, ¿Éste es tu auto?- Preguntó Emmett emocionado, dirigiéndose hacia Rose.

- Sip. Y mi orgullo- Respondió, alegre de que alguien notara, según ella, 'su belleza'

No vale la pena agregar que, bueno, en todo el trayecto hasta la tienda más cercana, estuvieron hablando de lo mismo. Que el motor, que la batería, que los cilindros y la fuerza y el paragolpes y no sé que otras idioteces.

Ellos dos estaban en los asientos delanteros, así que lo único que hice fue estirarme en los asientos de atrás lo más posible, y rogar porque llegáramos rápido. Esto de los autos me tenía cansada.

Llegamos a Starbucks a eso de las cinco y media, y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que daban a la ventana. No sabía muy bien por qué era, pero las que tenían ventana siempre eran mejores.

- Bueno chicas, díganme que quieren, así pido que lo traigan- Comentó Emmett, señalando el mostrador.

- Yo quisiera un batido- Contesté, sin pensarlo dos veces. Era rutina el venir a este lugar con Alice y Rose, y no estaba muy segura de por qué, pero siempre ordenábamos lo mismo. Alice y su capuchino, Yo y mi batido, y Rosalie con su café.

- Café para mi- Respondió Rose, sin siquiera ojear el menú.

- ¿Sólo eso…? ¡Pero ordenen algo más! Comida, o algo así… Vamos, ¡Edward invita!- Agregó, sacando del bolsillo su billetera. Nos reímos un poco y le dijimos que podía ordenar para comer lo que él quisiera. Seguía sin comprender cómo hacía él para quedarse con _todas_ las cosas de Edward.

Volvió al rato con nuestros pedidos, unos muffins, y café turco para él. La verdad, es que era muy agradable hablar con Emmett, de cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo nos contaba sobre la ciudad en donde nació, y las enormes cantidades de anécdotas que tenía de cuando era chico. Me sorprendía un poco que en todas ellas él: o ganaba mucho dinero, ganaba un increíble premio, o era adorado por todos. _Algo_ me decía que había alguna que otra cosa más en su historial… tenía que recordar preguntarle a Edward luego.

A eso de las seis menos diez, sonó el celular de Emmett… o de Edward… ¡O el de quien sea! Él lo sacó de su bolsillo, y nos mostró la pantalla, en la que aparecía un pequeño cartel que decía 'Casa'. Edward estaba llamando en este momento desde su apartamento, y yo no quería ser la que atendiera.

- Aprendan del maestro…- Susurró convencido, y se llevó el celular al oído, para contestar la llamada- … _¿Diga?-_ Preguntó, en una voz de viejita muy convincente.

-_… ¿Qué?… ¡No, no hay ninguna Emma por aquí!… ¿¡Qué!… ¡No te escucho!…_- Rose y yo tratábamos de no reírnos, a la vez que Emmett nos sonreía- _¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué buscas a Emma! ¿¡Quién es Emma!-_ A este punto, el local entero nos miraba divertido. O al menos a Emmett, que no encajaba con el perfil de anciana. En ese momento, escuchamos perfectamente la voz de Edward gritar '¡Emmett sé que eres tú!', pero él sólo se aprovechó de la ocasión- _¿¡Qué! ¿¡Que quieres que haga __qué__! ¡PERVERTIDO!_- Y colgó. Nos destornillamos de la risa, hasta que otro sonido nos interrumpió.

Era Edward, por supuesto, pero ésta vez llamando a mi celular. Emmett me miró desafiante, y se inclinó hacia atrás en el asiento, con los brazos cruzados- Supéralo…- Me retó, aún mirándome fijo.

Me mordí el labio, mirando la pantalla, dudando si atender o no. Tomé aire y pulsé 'Contestar'

- Hola…

- Hola Bella soy…

-… estás llamando al 094-295-471. En este momento no puedo atender el teléfono, así que: Si eres Rose para preguntarme por el vestido rojo, presiona uno. Si marcaste un número equivocado, presiona 2. Y si eres Alice para preguntarme si quiero ir de compras contigo… lo siento, no hay un botón para eso. ¡Deja un mensaje después del tono! … beeeeeep- Agregué al final, con un tono ridículamente agudo. Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea, hasta que finalmente habló.

- Bella, sé que estás ahí…

…Corté. Emmett me miró impresionado, y Rose se echó a reír- De acuerdo… debo admitir que eso fue increíble.

- ¿Mejor que el tuyo?…- Me atreví a preguntar.

- No pidas tanto- Contestó implacable, con una sonrisa burlona. Decidimos que era hora de volver a casa, antes de que Edward viniera a secuestrarnos. Dejamos a Emmett en el camino, para que no tuviera que pedir un taxi, y fuimos derecho a casa.

Entramos ruidosamente, dejando nuestras cosas por todos lados, las cuales rápidamente recogí por miedo a que terminara pareciendo el apartamento de Edward. Nos recibió una Alice en jeans y remera, con el vestido blanco que tenía antes en una mano **(N/A: Otra vez, ropa en el perfil :P Sólo el vestido, lamentablemente)**

- ¿Jasper ya se fue?- pregunté distraída, poniendo a cargar mi celular.

- Sip. Quedamos en vernos a la noche… ¡Ah! Y oigan, chicas, es importante…- Agregó, llamando nuestra atención- Tengo que decirles antes de que me olvide: Cuando acompañé a Jasper hasta la salida, me crucé con George…

- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué le había pasado?- pregunté, curiosa.

- ¡Espera un poco! Déjame terminar, chica… En fin, el me dijo que no había podido venir porque fue a recibir a una de sus hijas al aeropuerto, y que dentro de unos días va a venir el resto de la familia. Él dice que lo hacen todos los años: encuentran unas semanas en el año que tengan todos libres, y se reúnen para pasar un rato juntos- Sonreí. Era tierno que él se preocupara por reencontrarse, pero aún no entendí que era lo importante de todo esto.

-… El punto es, que dentro de una semana, o algo así, van a venir sus nietos: son dos chicos, hermanos, que se tienen que quedar aquí. El problema es que como no tienen lugar para quedarse todos, se pasean a las chicos de casa en casa, prácticamente. Ellos, felices de la vida, pero es un poco complicado encontrar a alguien que los cuide. Yo pensaba ofrecerme para que se queden en casa, pero me di cuenta que no íbamos a poder estar por unas semanas con dos niños menores de 11 años… ¡Así que me ofrecía para cuidarlos una noche! ¿Les parece bien?

- A mí me parece bien- Contestó Rose rápidamente, encogiéndose de hombros- Supongo que será divertido…

- Si, bueno, sobre eso…- Continuó Alice, dudando- George me dijo que eran un poco… eh… inquietos. Tengo algo de miedo por lo que podría significar eso…

- No te preocupes- Intervine, con una gran idea en mente- Invitamos a los chicos a que vengan. Podrían perfectamente venir sólo por la tarde, por lo que no creo que se nieguen… Además, seríamos seis en vez de tres.

- ¡Genial idea! Iré a llamarlos…- Contestó al instante Alice, dirigiéndose al teléfono.

- ¡Oh! Y espera, los invité a venir el lunes, para que los conocieras… Digo, para no comprometernos con George el mismo día, cosa que podamos descansar un momento…- Agregué, antes de que se armara un lío.

- Oh… ¡De acuerdo!- Contestó, asintiendo con la cabeza, y retomando el camino hasta el teléfono de la sala. Yo me tiré en el sofá, a hacer nada, mientras algo en mi cabeza me decía que debería moverme… Ese sentimiento que te viene cuando pasas mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, como si te estuvieras olvidando de algo…

Decidí ir hasta mi habitación, a lo mejor encontraba algo para hacer. Cambié la clave del candado para mi alhajero (aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, Alice siempre las sacaba), ordené un poco el placar, y después de varios minutos me tiré sobre mi cama a mirar la habitación, en busca de algo entretenido.

Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha, y vi nuestro diario sobre la cama de Rose. Me levanté con pereza, y tomé la lapicera que tenía atada, para ponerme a escribir.

_Querido Diario:_

_Lamento no haber escrito nada desde hace tiempo, pero es que he estado bastante ocupada. Conocí a los amigos de Edward, y él a mis amigas. Emmett y Jasper me cayeron bien. A lo mejor podemos salir por ahí, a hacer nada, todos juntos. Tengo el presentimiento de que nos llevaremos genial. _

_Hoy, fuimos a visitarlo y descubrimos el desastre que es su apartamento. ¿Quién diría que Edward Cullen es desordenado? Luego Rose, Emmett y yo fuimos a tomar café. Redondeando, fue un buen día._

_¿Qué más puedo decir…? Mmm… Eddie Meatballs destrozó mis pantuflas. Todavía estoy confundida, ¿No se supone que eso lo hacen lo perros? Yo sé que hay algo malo en él, y créeme, lo averiguaré…  
_

_Bueno, supongo que me tengo que ir__, los viernes me toca preparar la cena._

_Besos,_

_Bella._

Cerré el diario, satisfecha conmigo misma por cumplir con mis "tareas". Traté de evitar cualquier tema personal, nunca se sabe cuándo puede estar Alice fisgoneando en lo que escriben otras personas.

Suspiré profundamente, sin ganas de pararme, pero finalmente guardé el diario bajo el colchón de mi cama. Si los días seguían así de geniales… valía la pena estar tan cansada.


	15. Cine

**Cine**

Bella POV:

Eran las seis y media y Alice seguía sin salir del baño. Entendía que Jasper era su novio, y que tenía que arreglarse para él, pero había pasado _una hora y media_ desde que había cerrado la puerta. Suspiré sonoramente, logrando que uno de los mechones de mi pelo se desacomodara, y decidí esperar en mi habitación hasta que saliera. Por lo menos allí había un lugar donde sentarse…

Estábamos a lunes, lo que significaba que los chicos venían hoy. Había ordenado _toda_ la casa, de manera que quedara presentable, y hoy cuando Alice vino de facultad decidió ir al cine. Simplemente se le ocurrió, nada más.

Así que, de último momento, me tuve que cambiar, ver los horarios de las películas, ir al baño (que todavía estaba pendiente) y por último, armar mi bolso. Me imaginé que Alice no iba a salir de allí durante un poco más de tiempo, así que sería bueno armarlo ahora.

Tomé mi celular, unos pañuelos (uno nunca sabe cuando puede utilizar pañuelos), dinero, algo de maquillaje, y la bolsa de papeles que usábamos para cuando estábamos aburridas y queríamos tirarle algo a la gente. Ya lo sé, la mayoría utiliza pop **(N/A: Otra vez, palomitas, pochoclo, como ustedes lo digan :) ) **pero yo pienso que es como tirar dinero: ¿Entonces? Claro, uso bolitas de papel: algo que es orgullosamente mi invento.

Me tiré sobre la cama de Rose, que tenía más almohadones que la mía, y me puse a esperar. La película empezaba dentro de una hora, y ya íbamos a llegar tarde. En ese momento, Rose entró por la puerta, recién llegando a casa. No saludó a nadie, fue directo hasta donde estaba yo, y prácticamente me echó de una patada. Todavía tenía que cambiarse, así que yo le daba… unos… 45 minutos para estar lista.

Así que ahora estaba sola, en un sofá del estar, deseando que sean las 7:30. Comí unas galletitas que quedaban en la cocina, y me puse a hacer garabatos en un papel, hasta que unos quince minutos después, finalmente llegaron los chicos en el auto de Jasper.

Corrí emocionada a abrir la puerta, y Emmett me saludó con un gran abrazo.

- ¡Bella! Te ves increíble…- Comentó, con una gran sonrisa.

Fruncí el seño- Umm… ¿Gracias?

- No tienes que agradecer algo que es un hecho- Respondió Jasper al instante, adelantándose. Emmett lo miró de mala manera, y sentó en el sillón refunfuñando.

- ¿Y a éstos que les pasa?- Pregunté preocupada a Edward, que venía detrás de ellos y ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

Él, al principio no respondió, sólo sacó unas hojas impresas que tenía en el bolsillo, y me las mostró. Lo leí en voz alta:

"_Regalas para conquistar una chica__._

_Nº 1: Siempre dile lo bien que se ve. Es más, hazle siempre cumplidos. A las mujeres les gusta._

_Nº2: Siempre tienes que estar de acuerdo con lo que ellas quieren. Si no lo haces, sólo habrá una pelea, y admítelo: terminarás de una manera u otra haciendo lo que ella quiere._

_Nº3: Tienes que escuchar…"_

A ese punto paré de leer, y le quité el papel de las manos con una sonrisa, para estudiarlo más de cerca. **No-Puede-Ser**. No creía que Emmett, Jasper, y Edward fueran la clase de chicos que tenían que segur los consejos de una lista que encontraron en internet. Miré a Edward con una caja levantada, y él sólo se encogió de hombros.

- La verdad… no quieres saber. Pero Emmett y Jasper la encontraron, y decidieron llevarla a cabo. ¡No les gustas! No te preocupes. Estaban… _practicando_- Culminó, mirando a sus amigos con seño preocupado. Ellos estaban en el sillón, haciendo exactamente nada. Me encogí de hombros. Supongo que ellos son así.

Me senté junto a ellos, para charlar un poco, y nos quedamos esperando a que las chicas salieran. Ahora entendía lo que sentían los hombres cuando las mujeres demoraban mucho… ¡Era un horror! Estábamos los cuatro mirando el techo, esperando a que salieran. Miré mi reloj: 6:58. A este paso, llegaríamos para los créditos del final.

Iba a ir hasta sus puertas, para golpearlas y gritarles que salieran (golpear la puerta, no a las chicas, no se confundan), pero en ese instante decidieron salir. Estaban impecables, claro, pero eso no valía toda la espera. Para nada. Y ya veía que Emmett iba a decir algo, ero me adelanté.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué demoraron tanto? ¡Ya debe de haber empezado la película!- las grité, frustrada, pero ellas se miraron entre sí, me ignoraron y fueron a saludar a los chicos. Traidoras.

- ¡Alice! Te ves increíble…- Comentó Jasper, con las mismas palabras de Emmett, que había usado unos momentos antes.

- ¡Oye!- Le recriminó su amigo, frunciendo el seño y entrecerrando los ojos.

- Gracias Jasper…

- No tienes que agradeces por algo que es un hecho- Contestó Emmett rápidamente, y mirando con orgullo a Jasper.

- ¡_Con mi chica no_!- Respondió al instante, a la vez que la rodeaba con su brazo. Ella no entendía nada, pero decidió restarle importancia, y se unió al grupo para saludar. Aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Emmett con un poco de miedo.

Yo simplemente me senté esperando a que terminaran. Chequeé la hora: 7:08. Genial, la película empezaba dentro de 20 minutos. Tenía que callarlos, meterlos dentro de un auto y conducir a toda velocidad para poder llegar a tiempo…

Edward estaba charlando animadamente con Alice, seguramente sobre Jasper. Él se acababa de enterar que eran novios (no por mí) y ya veía la charla que se me venía. "¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes…? ¿Es que sucede algo…?" Blah, blah, blah. Otra vez con lo mismo. Deberían aprender que la gente quiere un poco de paz de vez en cuando.

- Ejém… - Carraspeé, tratando de llamar su atención. Y ellos seguían hablando. Estaban formando un tipo de ronda ahora, y pareciera que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Claro, ninguno de ellos me hizo caso, así que tuve que intentar de nuevo- ¡Ejém!…-

- Todos me miraron sorprendidos, como si se hubieran olvidado de que estaba allí, así que les expliqué la situación con mal humor- Son las siete y diez. Si no salimos ahora, no nos van a dejar entrar así que… ¡Muévanse!- Ordené, impasible.

Ellos sólo seguían un poco sorprendidos, y lentamente comenzaron a salir, para dejarme contenta. En el recorrido de las escaleras, Alice nos nombró la película que íbamos a ver… No recuerdo exactamente como se llamaba, pero era sobre el _amor_, y _la felicidad_, y no sé qué otras cosas. Genial. Ella se inclinó hacia delante, para arrancarme la etiqueta del vestido que tenía puesto, y vi como tenía colgada al cuello una cadenita, y de ella una llave plateada con una piedra azul en el centro. ¿De qué era eso? Estaba muy decorada para ser las llaves de su auto… Estaba a punto de preguntar, cuando decidimos aprovechar pensar en qué autos íbamos a ir cada uno.

Alice propuso ir Rose, Emmett y yo en el BMW, y ella, Jasper y Edward en el de su novio. A mí me pareció genial, igual que a todos, y digo todos contando a Edward, que lo tuvimos que llamar tres veces para que escuchara lo que estábamos diciendo… Supongo que hoy estaba un poco distraído.

Subí al coche rojo de Rose con alegría, ya que tenía _su permiso_ para conducirlo. A mí me gustaba pensar que era porque soy una gran conductora, y ella confía en mí, pero la verdad es que… bueno… le robé una vez el coche y como lo devolví intacto me permite usarlo. En mí opinión sigue siendo genial, así que poco me importa el por qué del asunto.

Llegamos con rapidez hasta el cine, siempre siguiendo el auto negro que teníamos delante, y bajamos como endemoniados para llegar a tiempo. Nos organizamos así: Jasper y Rose nos guardarían un puesto en la fila, Alice y Edward comprarían entradas y Emmett y yo nos encargábamos de los dulces.

En menos de cinco minutos, tenía las palomitas más grandes que había conseguido para compartir con las chicas, y Emmett había comprado siete tipos distintos de golosinas, teniendo dos bolsas de cada uno.

Corrimos todos hasta Jasper y Rose, que en realidad estaban parados en medio de la nada porque no habían encontrado la fila. Y bueno, resultó que no había fila porque ya estaban todos dentro, así que nos metimos en la sala como pudimos, encontrando de milagro seis asientos libres unidos.

La película ya estaba comenzada, pero de todas maneras no es que tuviera que saber el principio… Era la típica chica pobre, sola y desgraciada, que se termina casando con le chico rico y codiciado de la ciudad.

A los cinco minutos de la película, ya me había aburrido. Prácticamente había terminado el paquete de palomitas yo sola, así que le empecé a robar la comida a Emmett, que se sentaba a mi derecha. A _su_ derecha, Rose, ya estaba comenzando a bostezar, y Edward estaba mirando a la gente, distraíado.

- Hey…- Me susurró Emmett, juntando su cabeza con la mía- Bella…

-¿Mhm?

- ¿Qué opinas de este chico… eh… como-sea-que-se-llame, el protagonista?- Preguntó, seriamente.

- Oh, ¿Anthony? Bueno, no lo se… No me cae muy bien.

- Yo digo que es gay- Afirmó, con un poco de miedo.

Me reí bajito, por su comentario. Es que era cierto, podía ser todo lo caballero que quieras, pero hay… uh… ciertos límites.

Alice nos calló al instante, enviándonos una mirada de odio. Genial, una vez que encontraba algo entretenido que hacer, me lo sacan. ¿Y ahora? Quedaba más de una hora de película…

- Oye, Jasper…- Susurró Emmett, atravesando su cuerpo por delante de mí. El aludido, que se sentaba a mi izquierda, miró a su novia disimuladamente, asegurándose que no le estuviera prestando atención, y luego se giró hacia él, escuchando con atención- ¿Trajiste la bolsa con los papeles?

- ¡Oh, demonios…! Me olvidé. Lo siento, Emmett…

Su amigo hizo un puchero, mirando el resto de palomitas que me quedaba, y suspiró.

- ¿Y ahora?... ¿Qué le voy a tirar a la gente? ¿Comida? Ni loco…- Susurró, frustrado.

Con una sonrisa enorme, y sin poder creer la casualidad, saqué lentamente de mi bolso las pelotitas de papel que tenía guardadas, y sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, se las pasé.

Él me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, y me sonrió espontáneamente a los pocos segundos. Abrió la bolsa estruendosamente, manteniéndola a mi alcance, para que pudiera llegar a ella fácilmente. Tomé una bola con precaución, haciéndola rodar entre mis dedos lentamente y con cuidado, estudiando mis posibles blancos, a la vez que Emmett ya había tirado tres, siempre acertando en el blanco.

Fijé mis ojos en una chica que parecía emo, totalmente vestida de negro, que estaba mirando el techo. Perfecto. Con maestría, logré que mi proyectil diera justo donde quería: en el centro de su cabeza.

Para el tiempo que ella se giró a ver quién había sido, yo ya me había escondido tras Emmett, con una cara de inocente. Dio la casualidad que, en ese mismo momento, Jasper se había sumado al juego y tenía el brazo levantado para hacer su tiro a un chico de la tercera fila. Se quedó congelado en el lugar, con los ojos bien abiertos, y disimuladamente escondió su papelito detrás de sí.

La chica lo miró con furia, y él se limitó a morderse el labio, y mirar a otro lado avergonzado. Emmett y yo nos reíamos, pero en ese momento Alice tomó del cuello de la camisa a mi compañero de fechorías, y lo amenazó de muerte si no se detenía. Nos quitó todos nuestros proyectiles, y las golosinas, como castigo.

Así que, se podrán imaginar, pasé el resto de la película jugando al tetris en el celular. Triste, ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué prestara atención? Ni loca, Alice nos contaría toda la historia de nuevo, _una y otra vez_, para cuando saliéramos.

Cuando terminó, salimos de la sala amontonados y por todos lados, tratando de escapar, así que por un momento me perdí entre la gente. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Rose me encontró, junto con Jasper, y eventualmente a Alice y a Emmett. Ella estaba comentado lo genial que estuvo la película y no se qué cosas, a la vez que se secaba unas lagrimas. Jasper no decía nada, por miedo que se enojara, Rose rodaba los ojos, Emmett le discutía con que era una de las peores cosas que había visto, y yo estaba demasiado ocupada buscando a Edward.

No aparecía por ningún lado, y estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Y si una fan maniática lo había secuestrado? Uno nunca podría estar seguro… Lo llamamos por su nombre varias veces, y él no estaba. Lo admito, después de cinco minutos de perderlo de vista, se me pusieron los nervios de punta.

Entiendo que uno puede tener sus días, y sus momentos, pero… ¿pederse entre la multitud? Eso no sonaba a algo que podría pasarle. A esta altura, los chicos ya estaban jugando a quién lo veía primero, así que estábamos los cinco escrutando a la gente de arriba abajo, parados como unos idiotas, todos en línea a la salida.

Eventualmente, Rose lo encontró saliendo de la muchedumbre, y lo pude ver, un poco descolocado, y con una chica _muy sospechosa_ siguiéndolo de atrás.

Me apresuré a sacarlo de allí, con miedo de que su supuesta seguidora se diera cuenta de quién era en realidad, y nos arruinara la salida. Edward parecía distraído, preocupado. Pero, ¿Tanto por una fan?

Supuse que debería ser muy molesto para él, así que decidí consolarlo.

- Ya sé lo que sucede…- Susurré, cómplice, a la vez que todos nos dirigíamos a los autos.

- ¿Lo sabes?- Preguntó, entre sorprendido y asustado.

- ¡Claro! Bueno, eh… sí, supongo- Contesté, ahora para nada convencida. Los ojos enormemente abiertos de Edward me decían que había algo más que una simple admiradora. De acuerdo, tal vez no estaba así por eso… Pero no podía forzarlo a que me lo contara. A lo mejor, cuando estuviera cómodo, me lo diría.

Emmett nos interrumpió para avisarme que Rose, él y yo iríamos hasta un lugar en las afueras, a alquilar unas películas, mientras los restantes se encargarían de la comida.

Asentí con la cabeza, y sin emitir sonido, y me subí al auto rojo mientras veía que el Mercedes se alejaba en dirección opuesta. Estaba alegre, conduciendo (al fin), cuando llegamos a una especie de carretera, desolada.

- Emmett, ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?- Pregunté, nerviosa. Habíamos confiado en él para que nos dijera un buen club donde rentar películas, y él nos hacia ir hasta el medio de la nada.

- ¡Claro que es aquí! Tenemos que seguir unos kilómetros más, derecho, y luego doblar a la izquierda hasta encontrarnos con el local- Contestó, completamente seguro de sí mismo y gesticulando con las manos.

Miré a Rose, la cual se encogió de hombros. Si él lo decía…

Pasamos los siguientes cinco minutos en silencio, mirando por todos lados un cruce por donde podríamos doblar; pero entonces, el coche decidió ir… como que… _apagándose_… lentamente, hasta quedar estacionados en el medio de la calle.

Hubo un silencio cortante, hasta que Emmett decidió hablar.

- Bella, ¿¡Qué hiciste!

- ¿¡Yo! ¡Pero si e…! ¡Yo no hice nada!- Respondí nerviosamente, y algo enojada.

- ¡Claro que fuiste tú! ¡Si eras la que estaba manejando!- Contrarrestó, señalándome con el dedo- Rose, _te dije que no la dejaras conducir tu auto_, ¿Viste lo que pasa?

Lo miré con la boca abierta, completamente furiosa. ¿¡QUE YO QUÉ!

- De acuerdo, calma chicos…- Respondió Rose, un poco asustada por nuestras reacciones, haciendo gestos con las manos- Emmett, vamos a ver el motor para averiguar qué paso.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, a la vez que se iban hasta la parte delantera del auto. Traidor. Los escuché hablar y discutir un poco, así que decidí bajarme para acompañarlos. Llegué a su lado un poco confundida, a la vez que observaba lo abatidos que estaban. Miré a Rose de forma interrogante.

- _No tiene batería_…- Contestó, entre cansada y enojada, apretando los dientes.

- ¡Oh! Pues, bueno… entonces no fue mi culpa, ¿No?

Ella cerró con estruendo el capó que tenía abierto, y me miró enfurecida- Pues… Lo único que estoy segura es que _yo_ no fui.

- Pero… ¿Y entonces, quién?

-… No lo sé. Tú fuiste la que lo llevó _de aquí, para allá, de aquí, parra allá_…- Contestó, ya fuera de quicio y haciendo un montón de gestos con los brazos.

- ¡Oye! ¡Eso fue sólo una vez! ¡Y yo…!

- ¡Chicas, chicas! Basta…- Nos interrumpió Emmett, interponiéndose entre nosotras. Me alegraba que a Emmett se le pasara el enojo muy rápido, pero lamentablemente no se podía decir lo mismo de Rose- Vamos a tranquilizarnos, ¿De acuerdo?

-… De acuerdo- Susurró, Rose, dirigiéndome una sonrisa cansada. Le respondí de la misma forma, y decidí tomar el control de la situación.

- Bien. Hagamos algo productivo… Emmett, ¿Tienes tu celular?

- Sip- Contestó al instante, sacándolo de su bolsillo.

- De acuerdo, llama a alguno de los chicos.

- Intenta con Jasper- Agregó Rose, reclinándose sobre el auto. Él asintió con la cabeza, y marcó el número.

Nada. Jasper no contestó, y lo llevó directo a la casilla de mensajes. Emmett terminó la llamada con brusquedad, y me miró impotente.

- De acuerdo, supongo que intentaré con Alice- Contesté, marcando su número, y poniéndolo en altavoz, para que todos pudieran escuchar.

Al igual que en la anterior llamada, sonó un pitido y saltó directo a un mensaje:

"_¡Hola! Estás llamando al celular de Alice. Ahora mismo no te puedo atender, porque estoy en el cine con Bellis, Jaspy, Rosie, Eddie, y Emmy. __Pero bueno, ¡Deja un mensaje! … …A no ser que seas el chico de la tienda, reclamándome por el vestido. ¡Yo no lo manché! Estaba así cuando me lo entregaron… Y, además, no me llamo Alice, soy… Hum… __Mary__. Así que vete a molestar a otra persona."_ BEEP.

- De acuerdo, eso no va a servir de mucho…- Comentó Rose, pateando una piedrita del suelo, y suspirando abatidamente.

En cuestión de segundos, miramos a Emmett con miedo, en espera.

- De acuerdo- Respondió él, al verse bajo presión- No se asusten, pero esta es nuestra última opción. Si Edward no atiende, tendremos que quedarnos aquí, solos, en el medio de la nada, esperando que un milagro…

- ¡Cállate y llama!- Gritó Rose, tendiéndole su celular.

Emmett, tragó saliva pesadamente, y marcó los números uno por uno. Sentí el sudor correr por mi frente, mi miré expectativa el celular que ahora Emmett tenía en su oreja.

De repente, algo comenzó a hacer ruido. Y no cualquier ruido… no. Sino el ruido del celular de Edward, con la música de Beethoven… que venía del bolsillo del pantalón de Emmett.

Él sacó, lentamente, lo que tenía en el bolillo, como si no quisiera ver lo que era. Y en efecto, ahí estaba, el celular del único que nos podía salvar, en el pantalón de este tipo.

- ¡Emmett!- Grité furiosa- ¿¡Por qué demonios siempre tienes las cosas de Edward!

- Uh… ejém, bueno… Es una historia muy larga, y muy graciosa, si me lo preguntas…- Respondió, entre risas nerviosas, a la vez que retrocedía unos pasos.

- _No puede ser, No puede ser, No puede ser…_- Repetía Rose más bien para si misma, a la vez que daba vueltas alrededor del auto.

Yo solamente meneaba la cabeza. Esto no podía estar pasando… no ahora. Los siguientes minutos eran de puro silencio, como de agonía, esperando a que alguien dijera algo.

- ¡Pero qué idiotas!- Exclamó de repente Rose, golpeándose la frente- Hay que llamar un servicio de reparaciones…- Agregó, casi en voz baja, revisando los números del celular.

La miré asombrada, y con una sonrisa de alivio, cuando de repente se quedó congelada.

- … ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté, con precaución.

- Yo… Soy una estúpida. No tengo ningún número de servicio de reparaciones… Son todos de Inglaterra…- Miró a Emmett, buscando ayuda.

- Lo siento, yo… yo no tengo ninguno…

Nos sentamos los tres, abatidos, uno al lado del otro, esperando a que algún auto pasara. Pero nada. Y diez minutos después, tampoco. Suspiré con frustración. ¿Dónde estaba Alice y sus poderes intuitivos cuando te hacían falta? Porque, claro, si estoy escondiendo una fiesta sorpresa, ella lo averigua al instante, y sin dudar, pero si vamos con media hora de retraso y estamos estancados en el medio de la nada, ella no aparece.

- ¡De acuerdo!- Vociferó Emmett, levantándose de golpe- Así no vamos a lograr nada. Esperaremos a que un auto pase: Ustedes chicas, pidan aventón, yo me esconderé detrás de ese árbol- Agregó, señalando hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunté, confundida- ¿Aventón? ¿A quién? Si aquí no pasa un alma… ¿Y por qué tendrías que esconderte?

- ¡Claro que pasa gente! Ya lo verán. Y es obvio que me tengo que esconder, la gente solo deja subir a sus autos a las chicas lindas- Comentó, a la vez que se ponía detrás del árbol.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó esta vez Rose- ¡No van a venir ningunos chicos, y no nos van a hacer ningún aventón!

- _¡Claro que sí! Pero no se preocupen, si viene algún pervertido, lo reviento_- Agregó con una voz distante, a la vez que se perdía entre la maleza- _¡En serio! Esa clase de chicos existen…_

Rodé los ojos- Como digas Emmett…- Y me senté a esperar. Porque, ¿Qué más podíamos hacer? Pasaron 20 minutos, y nada. En el ínterin, Rose había llamado a Alice y Jasper varias veces, pero ninguno de los dos contestaba. Esto se estaba poniendo difícil.

- Emmett, sal de ahí, nadi va a…

_- ¡Chst!-_ Me replicó, aún detrás del árbol_- ¡Ya vendrán! Créeme…-_ Rodé los ojos, no podía ser más cabeza dura.

Ya se estaba poniendo frío, y oscuro, y la 'supuesta gente' no venía. Fue en el momento que juré no volver a conducir un auto por la noche, que dos luces se acercaron. Rose y yo nos paramos de golpe, haciendo dedo.

Dos chicos de más o menos nuestra edad, bajaron de su coche.

- ¿Qué le pasó a su auto?- Preguntó el de buzo verde, mirando el BMW de Rose.

- ¡Oh! Pues, se nos acabó la batería… Ustedes… ¿No serían tan amables de prestarnos un poco de la suya?

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos- ¡Seguro!

Yo me quedé callada. No sabía lo que hacer en este tipo de situaciones, así que decidí dejar que Rose manejara las cosas.

Los chicos, que iban a buscar esos cables para pasar la batería, se detuvieron a medio camino para mirarnos- Esperen, no crean que somos una clase de pervertidos ni nada de eso, porque esos chicos existen- Agregó el de camisa azul, que antes estaba conduciendo.

Desde detrás de los árboles, se escuchó una tos audible, de esa clase que significan 'te lo dije'

-… ¿Ese árbol acaba de toser?- preguntó el de buzo verde, extrañado.

- ¿Qué? Yo no escuché nada- Interrumpió Rose, tomándolo de un brazo cuando iba a dirigirse en el punto exacto dones estaba Emmett- Debió ser el viento. ¿Me ayudas con estas cosas?- preguntó, señalando los cables, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-.. Claro- Respondió el chico, extrañado, sin dejar de mirar el árbol desde dónde habían salido ruidos.

Hicieron algo con los coches, imagino que pasar batería, porque si todo esto era en vano iba a matar a Rose. Luego de un tiempo, quitaron todos esos cables, y ellos se dirigieron a nosotras:

- Oigan… ¿Quedaría muy mal si les pedimos para salir a algún lado? Sin compromiso…

¿¡Qué! ¡No! ¿Qué se creían estos chicos que éramos?

Estaba a punto de responder, pero Rose se me adelantó- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

La miré con mis ojos desorbitados ¿¡En qué estaba pensando! ¡Podían ser unos terroristas prófugos, y ella les estaba diciendo que sí! Ella me pisó el pie, en señal de que siguiera la corriente. Acepté a duras penas, y asentí casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, con rabia.

- ¡Oh! De acuerdo…- Contestaron los chicos sorprendidos, sin esperar que nosotras diríamos que sí- Entonces… ¿Conocen el restaurante 'Los dos patos'?

Fruncí el seño. ¿Qué clase de restaurante era ese? No tenía nada en contra en ir a lugares que no fueran lujosos, es más, tal vez me vendría bastante bien al estar pasando tanto tiempo con Edward, pero… ¿'Los dos patos'? Tenía que ser una broma… Prefería ir a algún lugar como McDonalds, o algo por el estilo.

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo vamos a conocer?- Respondió Rose con sorna, logrando que ellos sonrieran. No se que les pasaba por las cabezas, pero para mí estaba más que obvio que ella no sabía ni en qué país quedaba.

- Genial… entonces, ¿Qué les parece de ir hoy, dentro de dos horas?

- Seguro, estaremos allí- Respondió Rose, a la vez que los veíamos caminar para marcharse en su auto, y nos saludaban. Segundos después, yo estaba en la misma posición, mirando el lugar donde hace poco estaban nuestros salvadores, sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Y ahora?- pregunté a Rose, que estaba igual que yo.

- …Corremos- Respondió simplemente, sacando de un tirón a Emmett de detrás de los árboles.

Me subía al coche con apuro, sonriendo al ver como arrancaba, y nos dirigimos en la dirección contraria, a toda velocidad. Al diablo mi juramento de no manejar de noche, tenía mucha hambre. No podía creer lo que habíamos hecho…

- No puedo creer que nadie nos haya llamado, pera preguntar donde estábamos…- Comentó Rose, con rabia, a la vez que le ayudaba a Emmett a sacarse unas ramitas que tenía en el pelo. Bueno, sí, y eso también tenía su punto.

- Tienes razón contesté, mirando mi celular de reojo, que estaba ahora apoyado encima de la guantera. Y como por arte de magia, comenzó a sonar.

- Ah, no, ahora no- Se adelantó Rose, tomando el celular, y leyendo la pantalla que decía 'Alice'. Apretó el botón de contestar con fuerza, y le gritó '¡NO!' a la pantalla. … Y colgó.

Me reí suavemente. Tenía razón, llamar ahora no nos servía de nada.

Llegamos a casa, entre bromas de Emmett para pasar el tiempo y sonidos de estómagos crujiendo. Abrí la puerta del apartamento con mis llaves, y Alice se abalanzó sobre nosotros.

- ¿¡Dónde estaban! Nos tenían muy preocupados…- Preguntó exaltada, señalando a Edward y Jasper, que estaban conversando animadamente en el sillón, contando chistes y comiendo comida china. Si… _que preocupados_.

- ¡Comida!- Gritó Emmett, antes de quitarle a ambos su porción.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es nuestra comida!

- Ya lo sé, pero yo la merezco más, porque quedé en el medio de una carretera, con el auto averiado, sin comer nada. Así que si me disculpan…- Comentó, tomando una tercera porción, que debía de ser de Alice.

- ¿Qué les pasó qué?- Preguntó Alice alarmada, mirándonos con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Como oíste cariño, y ninguno de ustedes tuvo la dignidad de llamarnos, o preguntar como estábamos… Me vengaré, lo saben. Todos lo haremos- Culminó Rose, con voz tétrica.

- Oh, vaya, lo sentimos horrores…- Comentó Jasper, incorporándose- Pero, ¿y cómo lograron reparar el coche?

- Es una larga historia, en realidad…- Me apuré a contestar, tirándome sobre uno de los sillones, y robándole comida a Emmett. No estaba de humor para contar todo dese el principio.

- ¿Saben? Se está haciendo tarde…Tal vez es mejor que nos vayamos…- Comentó Edward, mirándonos con preocupación.

- No, espera - Interrumpió Alice, sentándole a su lado- Tenemos algo que contarles. Resulta que la semana que viene, nosotras vamos a cuidar unos niños. Chicos, de 5 y 7 años… Ustedes nos van a ayudar, ¿verdad?- Preguntó en una voz extremadamente dulce.

- Oh… eh… ¿Dijiste el viernes? Wow, yo justo ese día no puedo… ya saben, trabajo…- Se apresuró a decir Edward como escusa.

- Sí, a mí también se me complica, por… asuntos… personales- Agregó Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros.

Todas miramos a Emmett, en busca de su respuesta.

- ¿Cuidar niños? Ni muerto, búsquense a alguien más. Estoy muy ocupado haciendo cosas más interesantes- Contestó simplemente, a la vez que masticaba algo de comida. Bueno, eso había sido algo grosero, pero al menos fue sincero…

- Yo nunca dije que fuera el viernes- Contestó Alice con astucia, ladeando la cabeza, refiriéndose a la respuesta de los dos primeros.

- ¿Qué día entonces?

- Díganme ustedes primero que días no pueden…- Respondió sagazmente a la pregunta de Edward, dejándolo pensativo.

- _Edward…-_ Le reproché, sabiendo que podía venir perfectamente.

Él no me respondió, así que no me quedó otra que ir a por el plan B.

- …Haré mi torta de chocolate…

- Yo estoy dentro- Contestó rápidamente Emmett, levantando su mano. Tomé una libretita que había sobre la mesa y una lapicera, y me puse a escribir.

- Así que tenemos _a Emmett_…- Escribí su nombre rápidamente- _Y a Edward_…- Comenté, agregándolo a la lista.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Yo nunca dije que iría!

- Irás- Respondí secamente, sin dejar de apuntar en mi libreta.

- ¿¡Por qué!

- Porque lo digo yo- Contesté, mirándolo a los ojos. Él se reclinó hacia atrás, abatido. Oh, sí, soy poderosa…

- Ja ja. Que pena me das amigo…- Comentó Jasper, con una sonrisa, palmeándole la espalda.

Alice lo miró reprobatoriamente, para luego dirigirse hacia mí- Anótalo a él también.

-… Demonios- Dijo simplemente, a la vez que Edward se reía.

Me levanté con una sonrisa, pensando en nuestro triunfo, y me dirigí al cuarto de Alice, a guardar la lapicera en su cajón antes de que se diera cuenta que se la había robado.

Me dirigí a su cómoda, y ahí arriba pude ver una caja de madera, con detalles pateados, algo pequeña, encima de unos libros. No la había visto antes… ¿Qué sería?

Traté de abrirla, pero tenía una cerradura… y no una cerradura cualquiera, una cerradura con dos agujeros. Genial. Ahora para revolver entre sus cosas, _no solo_ tendría que encontrar una, sino **2 llaves**…

Llaves. Como la que Alice tenía colgada en el cuello… En una cadenita…

_¡Ajá!_ Creo que ya sabía por dónde venía la cosa… Quiero decir: son dos llaves. Que se llevan colgadas al cuello. Una la tenía Alice, y la otra… Bueno, su novio, duh. A no ser que tuviera alguna otra mejor amiga por ahí con la que compartía secretos, y yo no me había enterado. Sonreí, imaginando que éste… debía de haber sido el regalo de Jasper. ¡Todo encajaba! Era del mismo tamaño, la misma forma… y de lo más cursi. ¡Qué genial!

Prácticamente corrí hasta el living para confirmar mis sospechas, y me senté muy cerca de Jasper, para ver si por casualidad, se le veía alguna cadena colgar del cuello. Por más que se me le acerqué, y se inclinó hacia delante quinientas veces, no pude ver esa maldita llave. Vaya, tal vez me había equivocado…

Lo dejé pasar, y el resto de la noche transcurrió normal, entre risas y juegos. Edward seguía un poco distante, pero aún así se unía a nosotros algunas veces.

A eso de las 12, los chicos se tuvieron que ir. Le abrí la puerta alegre, a la vez que Jasper sacaba las llaves de su auto. Y ahí: en ese llavero, había una pequeña llave plateada, con una piedra azul en le centro. ¡Bingo!

Los saludé a todos con más entusiasmo de lo normal, y me apresuré a estar sola con Alice y Rose, para preguntar. _¡Esto se ponía emocionante!_ Llevé todos los vasos al fregadero, siempre con una sonrisa, y despejé un poco los sillones y la mesa para poder sentarnos. En el momento que todo que todo quedó presentable, corrí hasta mi amiga, que estaba colgando los abrigos en el perchero, y la encaré.

- ¡Alice! ¿¡Por qué nunca nos contaste sobre el regalo de Jasper en su aniversario!…

Rose asomó su cabeza desde el cuarto, interesada. Ella sólo sonrió abiertamente por el comentario, y dio unos saltitos antes de contestar- ¡Es que nunca preguntaron tontitas! Vengan, vengan, siéntense- Nos indicó, señalando el sofá, y sentándose apresuradamente en el centro.

- Bien. En realidad, no hay mucho que contar... o, bueno, sí- Se corrigió, indecisa- De acuerdo, éste es el punto. Me regaló una pequeña caja, esas que tienen música, la cual sólo la podemos abrir si ponemos ambos nuestras llaves a la misma vez.

- … ¿Y qué pasa si uno de ustedes pierde la llave?- preguntó Rose.

Alice la miró con mala cara- No arruines el romanticismo, ¿quieres?… En fin, como decía, se puede abrir sólo si ponemos las dos llaves a la misma vez. Él tiene la suya, yo tengo la mía, y así nos aseguramos de que nadie salvo nosotros puede abrirla- Culminó, con una sonrisa, a la vez que se paraba para ir a buscarla. La seguimos de atrás, en silencio, hasta contemplar el regalo de cerca.

La primera vez que lo vi, no me había detenido tanto a observarlo… Ahora se notaban perfectamente unos grabados en plateado, muy delicados, que rodeaban la caja como si fuera una enredadera. Sonreí. La verdad, es que Jasper se había pasado con el obsequio.

- ¿¡No es genial!- Preguntó Alice, entusiasmada.

- Lo es… Es precioso- Contestó Rose, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué guardas dentro?- Pregunté, sin poder evitarlo. Pero a ella no le pareció que fuera algo muy personal, porque comenzó a sonreír más grande si era posible, y se sentó en la cama para explicarnos.

- Bueno- Comenzó, con una voz suave- la verdad, es que hay sólo dos cosas. Primero, un collar, que me regaló a la semana de estar de novios- Comentó, a la vez que sonreía- Y, bueno, luego, el papel dónde él anotó mi número, la vez que nos conocimos.

- Awww…- Suspiré, sin poder evitarlo. ¡Que tierno! Sí que Alice tenía suerte…

- Eso es lo más cursi que he escuchado en mi vida- Agregó Rose, con una sonrisa de lado- Y eso que a mí no me gusta las cosas románticas… pero bueno, la verdad es que está muy mono- Admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo es, ¿Verdad?- preguntó, retóricamente, haciéndose a un lado para colocar con cuidado la caja sobre la cómoda. Me sorprendía la serenidad y pasividad de Alice, que no era para nada normal en ella… A lo mejor si dejábamos de darle cafeína, y Jasper venía más seguido, podríamos calmarla un poco…

Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando mis pensamientos. Lo mejor era mantenerla alerta, porque pronto tendríamos unos pequeños visitantes, y ya me imaginaba que tendríamos que usar todas nuestras fuerzas para calmar a unos niños de 7 y 5 años.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

_PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO!_

_No medí muy bien el tiempo para escribirlo, y lo terminé ayer de noche, muy tarde. No tenía sentido ponerlo a esa hora, así que decidí ponerlo el domingo. Espero que no se enojen mucho por eso…_

_Bien. Lamento no haber dejado ningún mensaje la vez anterior, pero es que lo publicamos a las apuradas, y no nos dinos cuenta, así que aprovecho para hablar sobre todo lo que pasó en el medio:_

_Felicidades a España (que ya me parecía que iba a ganar); al pulpo Paul (Que resultó ser la pulpa Paula, una mujer, con sus instintos femeninos :P); y feliz día del padre atrasado! (Siempre y cuando se cumplan dos cosas: 1, que el 18 de julio haya sido el día del padre en sus países también, y 2, haya algún padre aquí leyendo… Cosa que creo poco probable, pero si así es, bienvenido! :P)_

_Ahora sí, sobre el capítulo… No tuvimos tiempo de poner la ropa. Es que lo armamos todo en una página, que se llama Polyvore (los invito a pasar por ahí si quieren) en el que uno mismo puede elegir su propia ropa, zapatos, bolso, abrogo, fondo, color, y letras. Se imaginarán que toma un tiempo poner todo eso, pero prometo que para la próxima voy a armar algo. :)_

_Y nunca lo dije, pero… __**82 **__**reviews**__**!**__ GRACIAS! Nunca creímos que llegaríamos a tanto… *snif* *snif* Y por supuesto, gracias especiales a:_

_**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi**_

_**Allie Hale**_

_**Ale Samaniego**_

_**Danibellacs **__(una vez sola ahora, que tal? :D)_

_**Dama de Medianoche**_

_**superfancrepusculokarina**_

_**Lily Masen de Lioncourt**_

_**Vale D**_

_**Ali Masen Withlock**_

_**Cookie Mindfreak**_

_**alesZiiCullen**_

_**Allie-Cullen-Withlok**_

_**La chica de al lado**_

_**.Bells**_

_**yoyes Cullen**_

_**NB**_

_**Ro 91**_

_**Sasa**_

_**emmalup**_

_**Reeneesmee**_

_**Kaede Namikaze**_

_**Marie Bowen**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

_**Marzze**_

_**Anira Cullen**_

_**sabi07**_:

_Que pudieron formar ese número (:P)__ y dejan mensajes hermosos… en serio que gracias!_

_Y… __Creo que no queda nada más para decir. ¡Ah, sí! Empezamos con la primera semana de parciales. Quedan dos más. T_T Pero por suerte, solo tuvimos tres pruebas hasta ahora: Ciencias Físicas, Historia y Dibujo. Queda Matemática, Inglés, Id. Español, Geografía, Informática, Educación Física, Música (Ya lo se! Qué clase de materia es música?) Biología, Catequesis… y seguro me estoy olvidando de alguna más. :P Deséennos suerte!_

_Muchos bss…_

_Yop! o_O_

_P/D:_

_Para el que le interese saber por qué está todo en segunda persona, es que somos dos haciendo el fic. Digo, no es que la que escribe tenga personalidades múltiples ni nada de eso :) Es sólo que hoy se me dio por redactar así._


	16. Súper héroe

**Súper héroe**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

A eso de las 7:30, me levanté para preparar la casa. George había llamado, y nos había dicho que pasaría temprano para dejar a los niños, a la vez que él se iba a las afueras a visitar a una prima. Así que, bueno, tenía que hacer una limpieza general otra vez.

Uno pensaría que mis geniales amigas me ayudarían _un poco_, pero la realidad es que ambas estaban durmiendo profundamente, si no es que estaban maquillándose para nuestros 'invitados'.

Terminé de ordenar parcialmente todo, yo sola, y algo después de las ocho comencé a cocinar mi famosa torta de chocolate. Suspiré pensando en que me iba tomar tiempo, y no podía hacer simplemente otra cosa más sencilla, porque algo me decía que Emmett _no estaría de acuerdo_.

Sonó el timbre cuando tenía mis manos dentro de la preparación. Genial. De todas maneras, era un alivio que Edward y los chicos decidieran aparecer antes… ya estaba saturada con todas las cosas: no quería pensar cómo iba a ser mi ánimo con dos chicos correteando dentro.

Aparté uno de los mechones de mi pelo que tenía sobre mis ojos con un suspiro, y miré mis manos embadurnadas de harina, impotente.

- ¡Alice!

- ¿¡Qué!

- ¡Abre la puerta!

- ¡Ábrela tú!

- ¡Estoy ocupada!

- … ¡Agh!- Escuché un par de resoplidos, y unas pisadas fuertes que venían hasta la cocina. Ella, totalmente arreglada y maquillada, como lo supuse, me miró con rabia. Levanté mis manos manchadas de blanco, y un poco marrones por el chocolate, mirándola con cara de inocencia. Ella rodó los ojos, en exasperación, y se fue con paso apurado a recibir a los chicos.

Con una sonrisa, continué la mezcla, poco a poco, mientras escuchaba como Alice hablaba con alguien. Me sorprendió que ninguno de los chicos viniera a saludarme, así que puse la preparación en el horno, una alarma para que sonara dentro de 30 minutos, y me dirigí al living, quitándome el delantal.

- ¡Bella!…- Me saludó, con una sonrisa forzada- George llegó antes de lo pensado… ¡Y mira quién está aquí!…- Agregó, nerviosa, poniéndose a un lado para mostrarme a los nuevos integrantes.

Eran dos pobres chicos. Se notaba que eran hermanos, por las facciones, todo el resto era completamente distinto.

El más alto, que se supone que tenía ocho años, vestía unos pantalones y remera que le quedaban bastante grandes, y estaba recostado sobre la pared, visiblemente aburrido. No lo conocía, pero se podía ver que ese chico traía problemas.

El niño de seis años, que estaba a su lado, tenía una camisa abotonada, y unos pantalones de pana, junto con una bolsa que traía a su lado. Era demasiado mono: como un adulto en talle pequeño.

- ¡Rose!- Grité, llamando a mi amiga, siendo esa mi primera reacción- ¡Tenemos visitas!- Me quité el delantal, lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a los niños, esperando a que ella llegara.

Ella vino apurada, acomodándose su campera, y su cara demostraba que se ponía más y más asustada, a la vez que se acercaba a los chicos.

Las tres nos quedamos mirando, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Nunca había cuidado niños, ni nada por el estilo… Lo más parecido que había echo era cuidar de Alice todos los días.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó el mayor, desconfiado, y algo fastidiado.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, nosotras somos Alice- Dijo ella, señalándose a sí misma- Rose, y Bella. Pero pueden decirnos Tía Alice, Tía Rose y Tía Bella- Culminó, con una sonrisa gigante. Ella había pasado la mitad de la tarde del día anterior pensando en qué apodos podríamos ponernos… Y quedemos con esos. No eran mis favoritos, pero bueno… Según ella 'eran para la ocasión'

- ¿Y por qué tenemos que llamarlas así? Son nombres feos… Y es hasta más largo…- Contestó ágilmente el mismo chico, levantando las cejas. Alice le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, dispuesta a contestarle con algo no muy educado, pero Rosalie la interrumpió.

- De acuerdo, chicos, eso en realidad no importa. ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?

- Max- Respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo soy Austin- Agregó el más pequeño, haciendo oír su voz por primera vez. ¡Era tan lindo! Ya me había enamorado.

- ¿Y qué les gusta hacer?- Pregunté, dirigiéndome a Austin, tratado de incluirlo en la conversación. Sin embargo, su hermano se le adelantó.

- Me gusta romper cosas- Respondió, simplemente, y al terminar tiró la lámpara de mesa al suelo- … Soy muy bueno en eso…- O-oh. Esto no me gustaba.

- ¡Oye!- Gritó Rose, enojada- ¡Esa era mi lámpara!

- … ¿Y?

- ¡Recógela!

- ¡No!

- ¡QUE LA RECOGAS!

-… …_De acuerdo_- Contestó, abriendo los ojos como platos, y tomando los pedazos de cerámica que habían quedado en el piso. Pobre chico. Rose y él iban a ser una pareja explosiva.

Miré a su hermano, que me observaba callado, esperando a que él contestara.

- Me gusta leer. Y las matemáticas- Contestó, levantando con una mano su bolsito, y mostrándome unos libros de colores que llevaba dentro.

- Oh…- Fue lo único que pude contestar. Increíble.

Max suspiró, cansado, e imitó la voz de Austin, unos tonos más agudos- _"Oh, sí, a mí me gusta leer…"_ Eres un tonto.

Su hermano lo miró horrorizado, como su hubiera insultado a su propia madre.

- ¡No! ¡Tú eres tonto!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eres tonto!

- ¡No, no lo soy!

- ¡Sí lo eres!

- ¡No!

- ¡Oigan!- Los interrumpió Rose, todavía enojada por lo de su lámpara- No se van a poner a discutir por eso, ¿verdad? Son niños grandes… ¿o no?

Ambos chicos inflaron sus pechos de orgullo, y asintieron con su cabeza, aunque todavía mirándose con resentimiento.

Sonreí aliviada, pero aún un poco incómoda con la situación. Las chicas y yo intercambiamos miradas: dos cosas quedaron implícitas. Una, que Rose se encargaría de Max, era la que tenía el carácter para controlarlo. Y dos, que si Edward y los chicos no venían pronto, ellos conocerían lo que es la _verdadera_ furia.

- Estoy aburrido…- Comentó Max, tirándose con cansancio sobre el sillón- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-… Podemos ver mi película- Sugirió Austin, sacando de su valijita un DVD- Max rodó los ojos, murmurando algo así como "no otra vez…" Y yo me fijé en la tapa de la película.

- ¿De qué se trata?- Pregunté, mirando a los tres protagonistas, que parecían tener unos siete u ocho años.

- Es sobre súper héroes- Me respondió, ansioso, y muy emocionado- Yo quiero ser como Jack, que es éste- Agregó, señalando en le tapa al personaje principal, que traía puesta una capa roja- Tiene súper poderes… ¡Y vuela!

Sonreí, ante la emoción del chico- Parece una buena película… ¿Les gustaría verla ahora?

- ¡No!- Contestó Max al instante, levantándose de su asiento. Su hermano lo miró con ojos llorosos, pero él ni se inmutó- ¡La ve _todo el tiempo_! _Siempre_. ¡Quiero ver otra cosa! Me aburrí de ese súper héroe Cullen…

Fruncí el seño, pensando haber oído mal- … ¿Cullen?

- Sí, es el nombre del actor…- Me respondió Max, enojado, a la vez que Austin me miraba con súplica para que lo ayudara.

¿Cullen? ¿Cullen de… _Edward_ _Cullen_? Tomé nerviosamente la caja de video entre mis manos, a la vez que Rose y Alice se acercaban a mí, para espiar.

- **No. Puede. Ser**…- Susurró Rose, mirando fijamente al actor principal. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, ondulado, los ojos verdes, y vestía un buzo con una gran 'J'. De "Jack", supongo. Yo creo que no podría haber otro niño que se pareciera tanto a él. Tenía su cara, y era casi exactamente igual a como es ahora. Y, claro, ayudaba que en el centro y arriba de la tapa dijera "Edward Cullen" con letras grandes

Sonreí divertida, casi sin poder creer que él hubiera _actuado_ de súper héroe cuando era chico. Me mordí el labio. Iba a ser una muy interesante película.

- … _Edward_. Pfff… Edward Cullen definitivamente no es un súper…- Austin me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y redondos, como con miedo de que terminara la oración. Carraspeé, mirando hacia otro lado, incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con niños que creen en un montón de cosas…- … Todos sabemos que es el mejor- Me corregí a mi misma, logando que el chico sonriera.

- … ¡Sigo aburrido!- Nos gritó Max, aún tirado sobre el sofá. Miré a las chicas en busca de ayuda, pero ambas se encogieron de hombros- … ¿Tienes tus marcadores en el bolso, Austin?

- … Si. ¿Por qué?

Su hermano no le respondió, y sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre el estuche de los drypens. Tomó el color rojo, lo destapó, y con una sonrisa malévola alterno su mirada entre Rose, y nuestro cuarto.

- … Ni se te ocurra- Pronunció Rose entrecortadamente, adelantándose lentamente hacia a él como quien quiere cazar un pequeño ciervo.

No muy tarde ella ya lo estaba persiguiendo por toda la casa, a la vez que él gritaba y se acercaba peligrosamente a las paredes blancas. Austin, sin embargo, se sentó sobre el sillón tranquilamente, y miró hacia ambos lados antes de ponerse a jugar con los cordones de sus zapatos.

Me sentí impotente, y algo confundida, sin saber muy bien cómo ayudar. En ese momento, sonó el timbre. Le hice una seña a Alice, cosa de que ella le diera una mano a Rosalie, y me fui corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Jasper y Emmett me saludaron con caras sonrientes, que se transformaron en miedo cuando oyeron los gritos.

- ¿Dónde está Edward?- Pregunté, a las apuradas, sin poder evitar notar que me faltaba uno.

- Pues, Bella, él va a llegar un poco tarde, porque tenía muchos compromisos que cancelar… _Se nota_ que no tomaste eso en cuenta antes de obligarlo a venir…- Comentó, tratando de poder ver lo que sucedía adentro.

- ¿Compromisos? Vaya… Yo no sabía nada de eso… Me lo podría haber dicho…

- Nah, sólo bromeaba- Me contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y mostrándome una gran sonrisa- Está en casa, buscando su celular desde hace media hora, más o menos.

- Nos aburrimos de buscar y nos fuimos- Intervino Jasper, calmadamente, a la vez que entraban a la casa con cautela.

- ¿Saben? Creo que tengo una _pequeña idea_ de dónde puede estar…- Agregué, irónicamente.

- En mi bolsillo, ya lo sé. Lo descubrimos cinco minutos antes de comenzar a buscar…- Respondió Emmett, observando como Max gritaba y corría por toda la habitación, seguidas por Alice y Rose. Austin sólo estaba mirando sentado lo que ocurría- …Bueno… Ejém… Creo que tienen las cosas bastante controladas por aquí… Yo me marcho- Culminó, haciéndose paso hasta la cocina.

Jasper asintió, parado en su lugar, y luego lentamente se hizo paso tras de su amigo, para esconderse junto a él como cobardes que eran. Idotas. ¿Para qué los trajimos? Los tres restantes seguían corriendo en círculos, y yo no sabía muy bien que hacer ahora.

- ¡Bella! ¡Ven a ayudarnos!

Miré aterrada cómo Max comenzaba a pintar de rojo las paredes, y se escurría por los suelos a una velocidad extraordinaria para un chico de 8 años. Me encogí de hombros en el lugar, tratando de pasar desapercibida, y haciendo oídos sordos. De acuerdo, tal vez era una cobarde, pero… ¿Y qué? Se le llama sentido común.

- ¡Bella! ¡Sé que me escuchaste, así que VEN!

Suspiré derrotada, bloqueando una de las salidas atrás del sillón, logrando que Max se detuviera confundido y… sí, un poco asustado. Es que no había razón por la que no estarlo: Rose estaba cada vez más enojada por cada paso que daba hacia el pobre chico.

Ella casi literalmente lo ató a una silla, colocándose ella justo en frente de él, para tener una vigilancia constante. Suspiramos todas en alivio cuando Max pareció calmarse un poco. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, eso podía decirse, pero aún así lo teníamos todo bastante controlado.

Sonó el timbre. Debía de ser Edward. Fui hasta la puerta con paso cansado, dejando a las chicas descansar un poco de la larga corrida, y le abrí a un muy agitado Edward.

- …Emmett…- Pronunció entre dientes, logrando que sonriera.

- Está en la cocina- Contesté, adivinado sus pensamientos. El me hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, probablemente muy cansado para mantener una charla amena, y se marchó directo a dónde lo esperaba su 'mejor amigo'- Espera- Se detuvo sobre sus pasos, y se volvió hacia a mí- ¿Tienes idea dónde puedo comprar unas nuevas llantas? Se me pinchó la rueda delantera del auto en mi camino hacia aquí, y no tengo idea de dónde ir a buscar una nueva.

- ¿A mí me preguntas? Creo que estás confundido. Rose está por allá- Señalé a mi derecha, mostrando cómo Rosalie y Max estaban discutiendo sobre algo nuevo. Alice, en cambio, charlaba animadamente con Austin, causándolo reír.

Edward cambió la dirección de sus pasos, y se fue a saludar a las chicas. Yo decidí unirme en la conversación, ya que no estaría haciendo nada productivo parada allí sola.

- Rosalie… ¿Por qué no vienes a romper cosas conmigo? ¡Es divertido!

- Max, ¿En qué habíamos quedado?

- … En nada…

- A ver, ¿Qué día es hoy?

- … Lunes- Contestó el chico, abatido.

- ¿Y qué día es los lunes?

- … ¿El día de "No molestar a Rosalie"?

- Exacto- Contestó, recostándose hacia atrás en el sofá satisfecha, pero enojada. Max hizo un puchero.

- … Está bien… ¡Iré a romper cosas solo!- Exclamó, enojado, y posando su mirada en Austin. Lo observó detalladamente, y se sentó a su lado. Rose notó cómo Edward la miraba desde lejos, y le habló con un tono de voz grave.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó secamente, incorporándose en el sillón.

- …Nada, olvídalo. Me voy a matar a Emmett- Anunció, yendo hacia la cocina. Lo miré alejarse, divertida, cuando se escucharon unos gritos.

- ¡Que no es tonto!

- ¡Que sí lo es!

- ¡No, no lo es! ¡Tú eres el tonto!

- ¡No, tú lo eres!- Y Austin y Max comenzaron a rodar por el piso. ¿¡Cómo habían llegado a eso! ¿¡Es que no podían estar tres minutos solos! Los miré con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder controlar la situación. Estaban histéricos, y se gritaban todo tipo de cosas que ni siquiera entendía. Rose ya se había levantado, para, eh, _encargarse_ del problema, cuando de repente apareció mi salvador.

- ¡Atención!- Gritó Emmett, parado en el umbral de la puerta que va hacia la cocina, y con una de sus manos en la frente, en señal de saludo.

Ambos niños de callaron al instante, y se le quedaron mirando por un momento, sin comprender qué es lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Yo soy el comandante Emmett! ¡Y como no me se sus nombres, los llamaré 'soldado nº 1', y 'soldado nº 2'! ¿¡Entendido!

- Sí…- Contestó Max, por ambos.

- ¡Sí ¿qué?

- ¡Sí señor!- Respondió esta vez Austin, entusiasmado. No podía creer que esto estaba funcionando.

- ¡Pues bien! ¡Aquí se obedecen mis órdenes! ¡Y todo soldado que no las cumpla, irá al calabozo! ¡Usted, soldado nº 1! ¿¡Quiere ir al calabozo!

- ¡No señor!- Contestó Max al instante, irguiéndose firme.

- Ay, por favor… _¿"El calabozo"? _– Preguntó Jasper con sorna, que estaba observando todo desde la ventana que comunicaba el estar con la cocina.

- ¡Soldado nº 3! ¡Usted va al calabozo! ¡Y ahora, lo llevará la soldado nº 1!- Dijo, prácticamente hecho una fiera. Jasper lo miró asustado, y todos nos quedamos callados por unos momentos… Es decir, ¿Quién era la soldado nº 1?

- ¡Señor, sí señor!- Respondió Alice, haciendo un saludo militar, y llevándose a Jasper por el brazo. Emmett asintió satisfecho.

- ¡Y ahora que el soldado se ha marchado, iremos todos a comer la torta de chocolate que hizo la soldado nº 2! ¡Y eso lo sé porque revisé su horno! ¡Así que…! ¡Mar-chen! ¡Un, dos tres cuatro… Un, dos tres cuatro… Un, dos tres…!- Y fuimos todos, detrás de Emmett, por supuesto, a comer la merienda. En realidad, no podía llamarse merienda… creo que esos niños todavía no habían almorzado.

Llegamos todos a la cocina, luego de que Jasper pudiera salir al fin del calabozo (Lo encerramos en el baño durante diez minutos). Corté una porción abundante para cada uno, logrando que justo la parte de Emmett fuera la más grande. Se lo merecía. Nos había sacado de un enorme aprieto. ¡Y hasta había sido divertido!

Austin miraba a Edward desconfiado, y siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Llegó un momento en el que yo ya no podía soportarlo más, pero por suerte él se decidió a preguntar, antes de que interviniera en el asunto.

- … Disculpa. ¿Sucede algo?

- …Eres tú…- Susurró el niño, mirándolo con admiración.

Edward se inclinó hacia atrás, un poco asustado- … No. Yo no soy… _yo_- Respondió, sin estar muy convencido.

- ¡Sí lo eres! ¡Tú eres ese gran súper héroe!- Exclamó Austin, exaltado. Max dejó su cuchara sobre el plato, parando de comer por un momento, repentinamente interesado en lo que pasaba.

Codeé a Edward tratando de hacerle entender que siguiera la corriente, así que él, con temor, contestó.

- Oh. Sí… Claro.

- … ¿Puedes mostrarme tus súper poderes?- Preguntó, botando en su asiento, pero aún así en un tono bajo, lleno de emoción.

- Hummm...… Pues… no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque hay mucha gente- Contestó Edward, señalando con su cabeza al resto de los que lo estábamos observando.

- ¿Pero esos no son tus amigos?- Preguntó, confundido.

Edward se le acercó lentamente, con sigilo, y le susurró audiblemente, con un tono de misterio y alzando las cejas- … ¿_Lo son_?

- Ooooohh- Reaccionó sorprendido el niño, asintiendo con su cabeza, como en señal de que guardaría el secreto. Sonreí ante tal escena, y observé como Austin se sentaba derecho de nuevo en su lugar, y continuaba comiendo con una amplia sonrisa, alternando su mirada entre Edward y su plato.

- _Tía Rose_…- Pronunció Max, con algo de comida en su boca y los labios manchados de chocolate- Ya terminé. ¿Podemos ir a dibujar?

Ella le sonrió, satisfecha, pero Alice se le adelantó- ¡Iré a por las hojas!- Exclamó, mientras se llevaba a Jasper y a los chicos consigo.

Rosalie y Emmett se pararon y marcharon al sofá donde se sentaron a charlar, así que decidí llevarme a Edward al cuarto. Debía preguntarle de una vez qué era lo que le pasaba, y si esto no era señal de que debía hacerlo ahora, no sé cuál otra podría ser. Lo miré de reojo mientras me seguía. No parecía mal, pero de todas maneras tenía que enterarme: yo generalmente me hago ideas de cosas que no son.

- ¿Edward? -Pregunté, dispuesta a encararlo de una vez por todas, y cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Él me miró esperando a que continuara, y nos sentamos sobre la cama de Rose, a la vez que pensaba como decirle exactamente.

- Espera, Bella- Me interrumpió, en el momento exacto en el que abría la boca para seguir hablando- ¿Puedo decir algo yo primero?

Ladeé mi cabeza, confundida- …Seguro…

- Bien. ¿Qué te parece…De ir a almorzar juntos mañana?

- ¿Cuál es la ocasión?- pregunté, astutamente, con un tono de ingenuidad.

- Bueno… Pues, tengo como… una noticia que contarte- Admitió incómodo, logrando que me pusiera un poco nerviosa. ¿Qué clase de noticia? Si iba a contarme tan pocas cosas, no íbamos a llegar a ningún lado.

- … ¿Importante?

- Mmmm… sí, supongo.

Fruncí el seño- ¿Buena o mala?

Él pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, hasta que al final intentó explicarse- Pues… yo creo que mala. Pero no sé tú. Depende del punto del que lo veas.

No sabía muy bien qué contestar. Así que podía ser bueno… o malo. ¡Perfecto! Ahora estaba más tranquila, gracias.

Un ruido, como de metal, se escuchó en la cocina, y Edward y yo nos levantamos automáticamente, supongo que ambos pensando que podían ser los niños. Corrimos hasta allí, y abrí la puerta de par en par.

Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados, ambos, en la mesada, y con manchas de chocolate en la cara. La bandeja de la torta había caído al suelo, y ellos dos nos miraban con un poco de vergüenza.

- …No existen palabras para expresar lo que siento en este momento- Les dije, sinceramente, a la vez que Edward negaba con la cabeza sin poder creerlo. Ambos se levantaron, con una supuesta dignidad que yo estaba segura de que no tenían, y marcharon al baño, a limpiarse. Los miré alejarse, y me senté resignada en el sofá del living para descansar un poco.

Al poco rato llegaron de su cuarto, Alice, Jasper y los chicos, casi corriendo.

- ¡Vamos a jugar a las escondidas! **(N/A: El juego donde tienes que… bueno… esconderte :) y la persona que cuenta en una esquina, los tiene que encontrar. No se si lo llaman diferente en otros países)**- Exclamó mi amiga, tomando del brazo a Austin y Max que parecían muy emocionados. Fuera, por la ventana, se podía ver que llovía muy fuerte y comenzaba a nevar. Me pareció genial que a ella se le ocurriera hacer algo con los niños que pudiera ser dentro.

- Bien, yo pensaré en un número del uno al diez…- Comenzó a explicar ella, a la vez que Emmett y Rose se nos unían- …y el que lo adivine le toca contar.

- Espera- La interrumpió Jasper, frunciendo el seño- … Pero entonces, tú nunca la quedarías.

- …Ya lo sé.

- ¡Eso no es justo!- Exclamó, ofendido, a la vez que Emmett asentía.

- Está bien, está bien… Si les parece tan injusto, entonces Jasper la queda- Culminó, encogiéndose de hombros, y tomándose consigo a los niños. Su novio se fue resignado a contar hasta veinte en una de las esquinas, y todos salimos disparados a escondernos. Pude ver como Alice, Max y Austin se iban para alguno de los cuartos, y Rose para el lado contrario. Yo sólo me escondí detrás del sofá, cosa de que _nadie_ me vea. Siempre me encontraban a mí primero en este juego, y hoy me iba a asegurar de que pasara lo contrario.

- … 19, 20. De acuerdo, ¡Allá voy!- Gritó Jasper, para todos, y escuché sus pasos moverse por la casa. Nunca me encontrarían.

- Bella, sal de ahí, sé que estás detrás del sofá.

- Rayos… Murmuré, a al vez que me sentaba de brazos cruzados sobre unos almohadones. Desde aquí podía ver los pies de Rose, detrás de la cortina, y cómo Jasper se alejaba con cautela de su base.

- De acuerdo… ¿Dónde están todos ustedes?- preguntó, para sí mismo, desviando su mirada para todos lados. Parecía un poco asustado de alejarse de su base, pero finalmente se movió unos cuantos pasos hasta donde antes yo estaba.

- ¡Sí!- Escuché que gritó Alice, al tocar la base junto a los pequeños. Ellos dos se rieron (y queda mal decirlo, pero creo que de Jasper) para luego sentarse a mi lado a buscar con su mirada al resto.

- Pero… Pero ¿Cómo?… ¿Dónde estaban?- Preguntó él confundido, dirigiéndose a Alice.

- Ahh… es un lugar _secreto_…- Comentó, haciéndose misteriosa. Jasper se encogió de hombros, frustrado, y siguió con su búsqueda.

- Edward, sal de detrás de la mesa…

- Diablos- Susurró él, para luego sentarse a mi lado. No veía a Emmett por ningún lugar, y me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Quiero decir: la casa es chica, él es grande, ¿Dónde podía estar tan bien escondido?

A los pocos minutos, Jasper al fin se dio cuenta de dónde estaba Rose, y ella se sumó al lugar donde se sentaban los que habían perdido. Todos estábamos pendientes del que faltaba, y se formó un ambiente de tensión. Hasta los niños se callaron por un momento.

- … Ejém- Carraspeó Emmett, apoyado con uno de sus brazos sobre la base.

- … ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Jasper, sin poder creerlo. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, ya que nadie pudo ver de dónde vino. ¿¡Es que nadie estaba vigilando la base! Vaya, estaba jugando con unos completos inútiles.

Seguimos con el mismo juego por eso de media hora más, cuando George llamó. Dijo que se había atrasado un poco, ya que había una tormenta desde dónde venía, y que no iba a llegar hasta mañana. Si me hubiera dicho esto mismo en la primera hora en la que llegaron los niños, me habría puesto histérica, pero la verdad es que ahora ya no me importaba tanto.

Austin nos obligó a ver su película, así que nos sentamos todos frente al televisor, junto con unas mantitas. Pasamos todo el tiempo lanzando comentarios de doble sentido a Edward, para que se pusiera incómodo. ¡Es que era tan mono! Con sus lentes, y su capa…

En un momento, Edward se enojó y nos mandó a todos a callar, a la vez que se tapaba más con su manta de color rojo.

- Oh, vamos Edward… No puedes enojarte por algo tan idiota…- Comentó Emmett, entre risas, a la vez que Jasper se le sumaba asintiendo

- ¿Ah, no? Entonces no me hagan hablar sobre los amigos de Jack- Amenazó, desafiante, y mirándolos enojado.

Ambos se callaron al instante, dejándonos a todos con la intriga ¿qué es lo que había pasado? Alice le preguntó, en voz baja, pero Jasper no quiso responder. Todos sabíamos que ella se enteraría de todas maneras, así que me quedé tranquila sabiendo que ella nos contaría todo.

La película trataba sobre éste chico, Edward, que descubría que era un súper héroe, cómo no. Se lo contaba a sus amigos, y ellos tres juntos salían a combatir el crimen. Un tema muy trillado, si me lo preguntan, pero de todas maneras estuvo bastante bien.

A la mitad de la película, los chicos cayeron dormidos, y todo el resto de nosotros estaba cerrando sus ojos con cansancio. Con pereza, me fui hasta mi cuarto a buscarle a Max y Austin por lo menos unas almohadas. Volví, y estaban todos tendidos, derrotados.

Sonreí con cansancio, y me recosté al lado de Edward, cayendo pronto en un sueño profundo.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o

_De acuerdo, ahora sí que tengo que disculparme por el retraso… No hay excusas. _

_Pero, por suerte ya se terminaron los parciales, así que publicaremos a tiempo de ahora en adelante… hasta que sea fin de año, y tengamos los parciales finales :P_

_No lo puse en el texto, pero está la ropa en el perfil, por si a alguien le interesa._

_Estoy segura de que no nos merecemos que tanta gente nos siga leyendo, así que MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos, y especialmente a:_

_**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi**_

_**Allie Hale**_

_**Ale Samaniego**_

_**Danibellacs **_

_**Dama de Medianoche**_

_**superfancrepusculokarina**_

_**Lily Masen de Lioncourt**_

_**Vale D**_

_**Ali Masen Withlock**_

_**Cookie Mindfreak**_

_**alesZiiCullen**_

_**Allie-Cullen-Withlok**_

_**La chica de al lado**_

_**.Bells**_

_**yoyes Cullen**_

_**NB**_

_**Ro 91**_

_**Sasa**_

_**emmalup**_

_**Kaede Namikaze**_

_**Marie Bowen**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

_**Marzze**_

_**Anira Cullen**_

_**sabi07**_

_**Lia Vanderbilt (antes Reeneesmee)**_

_**chiikiisher-Cullen Masen**_

_**Emma Isabella De Cullen**_

_**-DuLce aMoR-**_

_Gracias! …Otra vez :P_

_Y bueno, creo que no queda nada más que decir. O bueno, tal vez un par de cosas:_

_Para todo el que tiene intriga, Edward no se va a suicidar ni nada tan trágico por el estilo. La noticia va en el próximo cap._

_Y, bueno, que no nos vamos a atrasar para la próxima :) Promesa._

_Ahora sí, muchos bss!_

_Naty 7 Cullen._


	17. Noticia

**Noticia**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

Me desperté con el sonido de vajillas y metales, y la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Bostecé sonoramente, frotándome los ojos, y encontrándome tendida sobre el sillón. Confundida, miré hacia todos lados hasta que me topé con Alice, que venía de la cocina con cara de mal humor.

- … ¿Dónde están todos?- Pregunté, adormilada, desperezándome. Estaba sola sobre el sofá, y todo lo que habíamos tirado sobre el piso ya lo habían recogido.

- Los niños se fueron hace una hora, y Edward, Jasper y Emmett se largaron minutos después de ellos, poniendo como escusa que tenían algo que hacer…- Contestó, visiblemente enfadada, seguramente por tener que haber ordenado todo ella sola.

- ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté, aún descolocada de la situación.

- Las ocho y cinco minutos. Tendrías que haber salido hacia la universidad hace… veinte minutos.

Me levanté de un golpe, abriendo los ojos como platos- ¿¡Y por qué no me levantaste!

-¿Tú crees que no lo intenté?- Preguntó, retóricamente, perdiéndose su voz por el pasillo que daba a su cuarto. Entré en la desesperación, recogiendo los útiles que necesitaba con una mano, y tratando de acomodarme la ropa con la otra.

Corrí hasta mi cuarto, pateando en el camino unos juguetes que los niños se habían dejado olvidados, y me cambié en un tiempo record. Me encontré con Alice en la puerta, esperándome con las llaves de su coche en la mano. Le agradecí con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y corrí escaleras abajo hasta el estacionamiento.

Hoy parecía que la vida me quería, porque los autos y el tráfico estaban bastante ligeros. No me topé con ningún semáforo en rojo, pero aún así llegué con 25 minutos de retraso.

Corrí hasta mi clase de literatura, y me senté junto a Ángela, mi compañera de pupitre.

Ella era callada, demasiado a veces, pero una buena compañera en general. Me miró con una cara de desconcierto, preguntando silenciosamente qué había pasado. Negué con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que no era nada grave, y abrí mis cuadernos con los apuntes, bajo la mirada atenta de la profesora.

La clase duró una eternidad. Pasé dibujando garabatos sobre las hojas, demasiado abrumada como para prestar atención. Ya le pediría los apuntes a alguien más mañana.

A las dos horas de literatura, le siguieron dos de biología, una de física, dos de historia y una de matemáticas. Apenas sonó el timbre, todos salimos amontonados, apretujándonos unos a otros para alcanzar la puerta. Los martes eran un suplicio: suerte que no tenía clases de gimnasia.

Quedé con Ángela que nos pondríamos al día el jueves o el viernes a la tarde, y me empotré en el auto de Alice con una velocidad envidiable. Ya era la una y media pasadas… No quería llegar muy tarde para almorzar.

Llegué a la puerta del local, entre jadeos, y vi a Edward sentado a través de la ventana. Parecía cansado, y algo nervioso. Respiré hondo dos veces antes de entrar, y empujé la puerta hacia dentro, soltando todo el aire que estaba aguantando sin darme cuenta.

Al verme, él me hizo un gesto, y me indicó que me sentara a su lado. Fingí mi mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora, y esperé a que hablara.

Edward me miró, sabiendo que esperaba a que dijera algo, y se encogió de hombros, con culpa- Yo… Lo siento… Es que no se muy bien como decirlo.

Rodé los ojos internamente. Habíamos venido hasta aquí para que lo soltara, y nada.

-… No sé como decírtelo a ti, o a los chicos, o a nadie. Es algo… delicado.

Me puse en mi mejor humor para reconfortarlo, y tomé una de sus manos sobre la mesa, logrando que me mirara.

- Mira Edward, nadie espera que nos digas tus más hondos sentimientos y problemas en _este momento_. Tú tómate tu tiempo, y piénsalo. Si crees que debemos saberlo, porque nos haría bien o porque nos enteraríamos de todas formas, entonces bien. Cuando creas que estás listo, puedes contarlo. Sólo tienes que saber que nosotros te vamos a apoyar, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora… Cuéntame.

Él levantó una de sus cejas, mirándome divertido- ¿No acabas de decir que puedo _toarme mi tiempo_, y todas esas cosas?

- Bueno… Yo digo muchas cosas Edward. Ahora ve al grano.

Se recostó hacia atrás, y se pasó la mano por el pelo- ¿Al grano?

- Al grano.

- Me voy del país. A rodar una película.

Me quedé callada, asimilando lo que había dicho. La verdad es que había pensado en muchas cosas, pero _eso_ no se me había ocurrido. Si lo estudiaba bien, tenía que pasar en algún momento. Quiero decir, es un actor. Un actor famoso e internacional. No se iba a quedar aquí para siempre, ¿No?

Edward me miraba esperando a que respondiera. Sacudí la cabeza levemente, y traté de decir algo- ¡Oh! Está bien… Y… ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?

Ahora que lo pensaba, no tendría que haber soltado esa pregunta tan inesperadamente… era algo más delicado. Apreté mi mandíbula esperando a que respondiera una cifra menor a dos años- Cuatro meses, mínimo.

- ¡Oh! De acuerdo… Eso no está tan mal…

- No, no es tan malo en realidad… ¡Vamos a poder hablarnos perfectamente! Quiero decir, no estoy tan lejos, sólo me voy para Inglaterra…-Sonreí, con un poco de nostalgia y otro poco de ironía. Increíble que él se fuera tan lejos de aquí, justo al lugar donde había nacido- …Me refiero a que, hoy en día, con la tecnología que hay… Están los mails, y las cartas, y los teléfonos y celulares… Voy a poder contactar con ustedes en cualquier momento, ¿No es así?

- ¡Claro que sí! Tenemos que pasarnos nuestros datos, y con eso está.

Edward me alcanzó una servilleta, y una lapicera de su bolsillo. En ese pequeño pedazo de hoja que no podía medir más de 25 centímetros de cada lado, logré escribir: Mi celular, código postal, fax, tres correos electrónicos (el mío y de las chicas), el teléfono de mis padres, y el teléfono de casa, por si lo perdía.

La verdad, es que no era tan trágico como aparentaba. Sólo nos íbamos a distanciar por un tiempo, pero eso era todo… Ni que me quedara sola. Tendría a las chicas, y a Jasper y Emmett, que no servirán para mucho, pero eran buenas compañías.

Me levanté de mi asiento, un poco abrumada, para marcharnos del local. Siempre pasaba lo mismo: nos reuníamos para almorzar y no terminábamos comiendo nada… Mi estómago ya estaba algo acostumbrado a saltarse las comidas.

- ¿Cuándo sale el avión?- Pregunté casualmente, cuando salíamos del local. Trataba de evitar a toda costa el verbo "ir", y todas sus conjugaciones. Las despedidas me abrumaban.

- El jueves en la madrugada- Fruncí el seño, haciendo cuantas mentales. Estábamos a martes, así que nos quedaba un día y medio para estar juntos antes del rodaje de la película.

Él pensó estar pensando lo mismo, y me miró con una expresión ahora más seria- Pienso raptarte todo el día de mañana.

Me mordí el labio, tímidamente- ¿Y por qué no empezamos hoy…? Mañana es muy poco tiempo para compensar cuatro meses…

- Mínimo- Me corrigió Edward, apenado.

- Sí, cuatro meses mínimo. Por eso mismo lo digo…

- Ya lo había pensado, pero hoy no puedo. Tengo que hacer los últimos ajustes, como ver que haré con mi apartamento, y mis cosas, y firmar lo que resta del contrato…

Asentí, sabiendo que le llevaría algo de tiempo. Me hubiera ofrecido para cuidar de su casa, pero no podía estar así como así en él, por cuatro meses, y sin hacer ajustes previos. Entendía que debía de estar ya cansado pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Me detuve en mis pasos- Mañana de mañana tengo que ir a facultad.

- Oh… Bueno, entonces por la tarde.

Suspiré angustiada sabiendo que no nos iba a dar el tiempo para hacer muchas cosas… Y además él aún tenía que contárselo a los demás, por lo que había entendido. Nos despedimos brevemente, con la escusa de que aún nos quedaban cosas que hacer, y cada uno se fue por su lado, él en su auto, y yo en el de Alice.

Llegué a casa cansada, y fui hasta la cocina apenas crucé la puerta, para buscarme algo con mucha azúcar. Ya el día me estaba poniendo deprimente. Acto seguido, me arrinconé en la esquina más calentita del sofá, con una manta sobre mí, y me dispuse a comer gustosa mi barra de chocolate.

Alice y Rose pasaron junto a mí, mirándome sorprendidas, pero se sentaron a mi lado para charlar, pasando por alto mi estado de ánimo.

Alice y Rose me miraron ambas sorprendidas, pero se sentaron a mi lado un rato para charlar, pasando por alto mi estado de ánimo. Les agradecí en silencio por no abalanzarse con preguntas, eso en serio que me ponía de mal humor.

- ¿Qué tal te fue en el día Bella?

- Bien…- Contesté, sin dar muchos detalles.

- Hum… De acuerdo… Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue a ti, Rose?

- Bien, supongo. Yo ya me tengo que ir yendo, en realidad- Respondió con evasivas, a la vez que tomaba su abrigo y su bolso, y buscaba las llaves dentro de sus bolsillos. Apoyé el envoltorio vacío de chocolate sobre la mesa, mirándola con atención. ¿Acababa de llegar y ya se iba?

- Uhhh… Una _cita_…- Insinuó Alice, poniéndose sobre sus rodillas. Sonreí a medias. Claro, eso podía ser.

Rosalie la miró con el seño fruncido- No… Ninguna _cita_… Sólo voy a salir.

- Ajáp…- Contestó Alice, aún con un tono insinuante.

- Alice, en serio no tengo ninguna cita…

- Seguro.

Rose frunció sus cejas, casi que formando una sola línea, y se sentó en el sofá con un suspiro de exasperación- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja, y se sentó cerca de ella, botando en el asiento. No tenía muchas ganas de escuchar _toda_ la charla que se venía, pero de todas maneras presté más atención: los novios de Rose eran especiales, no cambiaban de una semana a la otra… Patre porque elegía bastante bien, parte porque se aferraba a ellos como una loca. Es que tienes que tener agallas para salir con Rosalie Lilian Hale… Y tienes que tener bien claro que ella no está para las relaciones pasajeras.

- Oh, cariño, yo lo sé todo… Ahora ¡Cuenta! ¿Es alto, bajo, rubio, morocho…? ¡No lo sé, dame una pista!

Rose sonrió cohibida, y comenzó a hablar- Miren, no me parece bien que les cuente _ya_ sobre él… Quiero decir, ¿Y si no funciona? No es para que se hagan la idea.

Alcé mis cejas por detrás de mi manta. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Por favor Rose, ¿Y qué importa si no funciona? _Queremos detalles_…

Rose la miró ofendida, por la falta de tacto. Hasta yo lo había sentido un poco mal, no era que quisiéramos que la relación que tenía fracasare…

- No me mires así Rose, ni que fuera para tanto… Soy mujer, soy chusma, ¿Y qué? ¡Ahora cuenta!- Agregó, comenzando a botar del entusiasmo otra vez.

- Bueno… Él es…

- ¿Lo conozco?

- Mmm… Sí.

A este punto ya estaba completamente tapada con mi manta (o sea, hasta la cabeza). Y a pesar de que no las podía ver, podía sentir la tensión desde aquí. ¿Alice lo conocía? Quiero decir, ¿Y yo también? Porque ella y yo no tenemos tantos amigos distintos… Aparte de facultad, no teníamos círculos sociales tan diferentes… Conocíamos al mismo chico de las pizzas, al portero, a unos cuantos compañeros de estudio, a Jasper, Emmett, Edward…

Me acurruqué más en el asiento al pensar en él. Genial, ahora las cosas más pequeñas me hacían recordarlo. Perfecto Bella, ya te volviste loca.

- ¿¡Lo conozco! ¡Genial! Eso acorta las posibilidades…- Escuché que Alice decía, comenzando a gritar de nuevo.

- Sí, mira Alice, quedé que nos veríamos a las 5:00 y…

- ¡Espera, espera, espera!- La interrumpió, corriendo hasta algún otro lado de la casa. Regresó a los pocos minutos, y se sentó en el lugar que estaba hace unos momentos, satisfecha. Mi curiosidad me ganó, y espié por sobre la manta lo que estaba haciendo.

Alice tenía _mi libreta_ de color lila sobre su falda. Genial, ahora comenzaba a robarme las cosas. Me tapé rápidamente el trozo de mi cabeza que tenía descubierto tratando de que no notaran que estaba despierta. No es que quisiera ocultarles algo, es que sólo creía que no se vería bien si descubrían que estaba espiando su conversación… Así que decidió tomar un perfil bajo.

- Ahora sí, cuéntame- Comentó Alice, junto con un ruido que no podía ser otro que el de destapar una lapicera.

- Es que no hay mucho que decir… Él es…

- ¿Color de ojos?

- Uh… Marrones.

- ¿Color de pelo?

- …Marrón.

- Vaya, eso no es muy impresionante, ¿No es así? ¿Y no era que te gustaban los pelirrojos?

- Número uno, no necesito que alguien tenga ojos azules y un hermoso pelo para que me guste. Número dos, sí, me encantan los pelirrojos, pero todo no se puede.

Alice se rió bajito, a la vez que anotaba unas palabras en el papel- De acuerdo, los datos físicos básicos están hechos. Sigamos con su perfil psicológico…

Rodé los ojos, aunque nadie me viera. Sólo ella podía preguntar a alguien sobre el perfil psicológico de su cita. Respiré profundamente, y pensando que me vendría bien me apronté para tomar una siesta. No tenía ganas de pensar mucho, o hacer muchas cosas… Así que rodé sobre mí misma y a los pocos minutos caí dormida.

….

Me desperté con la sensación de que tenía algo sobre mí. No era tan pesado como para ser una persona, ni tan liviano como para ser… un objeto que podría estar sobre mí. Lo que sea que estuviera apoyado sobre mi manta, comenzó a moverse, así que me sacudí de arriba abajo (manta incluida) logrando que Meatballs cayera al suelo.

Él me lanzó un maullido de protesta, y lo miré desconcertada, frotándome los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser que este gato apareciera y desapareciera sin ser visto? Ayer hubo dos niños gritones corriendo por toda la casa, y de él, no había sabido nada.

Me paré con pereza para darle algo de leche. Puede ser que no supiera por qué desaparece, pero lo que sí se, es que los gatos necesitan comer de vez en cuando.

Apoyé su plato en el piso, y él se sentó frente a su comida con una felicidad aparente.

Me marché de la cocina satisfecha, dispuesta a darme una ducha. No había nadie en casa, y ya eran las 7:30… Bostecé, cansada, y tomé mi ropa de dormir en una mano, para luego encerrarme en el cuarto de baño.

Salí de la ducha, con la toalla sobre mi cabeza, y pasé sobre la sala de estar antes de llegar a mi cuarto. Recogí la envoltura de la barra de chocolate que no había tirado, mis pantuflas, y mi libreta, pensando en guardarla ahora en el cajón de mi cómoda para que Alice no la encontrara.

Se ve que en algún momento, entre que estaba en el baño y todo eso, Rose ya había llegado. Había dejado su abrigo en el sofá, y los tacos tirados por el suelo. Suspiré, por enésima vez, y los llevé hasta nuestra habitación. Allí estaba ella, sobre su cama, escribiendo en "El Diario". Sonreí, y me tiré pesadamente sobre el colchón- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

- Bien- Respondió, con una sonrisa, despegando su vista del diario. La miré fijamente, tratando de que me diera algún otro detalle. Ella rodó los ojos- Se los contaré mañana… Lo prometo- La decisión me pareció justa, así que me di vuelta en la cama mientras ella apagaba la luz. Al fin algo de paz.

Habrían pasado dos horas y media, y no podía dormir. Gruñí de frustración, y me di vuelta hacia el otro lado, de nuevo. ¿¡Qué demonios era lo que me pasaba! Gruñí otra vez y puse mi almohada en la otra punta de la cama, para ver si por alguna casualidad podría dormir si estaba dada vuelta.

Rose prendió la luz frustrada, mirándome con cansancio- ¿Me dirás que sucede? Porque quiero dormir esta noche.

Sonreí a medias, encogiéndome de hombros- Lo siento, no quería molestar tanto… Es una idiotez, en realidad- Ella levantó sus cejas- Mañana lo diré, en serio. Hoy sólo… no estoy de humor.

Me miró fijamente por unos momentos, pero mi respuesta pareció bastarle, porque acto seguido asintió lentamente- De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que deje prendida la luz, así puedes leer alguna cosa, o algo por el estilo?

Asentí agradecida por la idea, y me puse a manotear sobre el estante alguno de mis libros. Pude notar con la yema de mis dedos una espiral… como la de mis cuadernos de apuntes. Sonreí aliviada pensando que había encontrado mi antes-perdido cuaderno de geografía, pero resultó ser algo mucho más pequeño, que no estaba buscando para nada.

Miré atentamente mi libretita lila, notando como alguien había escrito algo en las hojas siguientes… la lapicera había quedado marcada. Observé como Rosalie ya se había dado vuelta, al lado contrario de la luz, como para poder dormir… y la curiosidad me pudo. ¿Qué mal podría haber en ver las respuestas de Rose, las cuales seguro me las iba a contar mañana?

La abrí en la segunda página, y me encontré con la minúscula y pulcra letra de Alice. Comencé al leer:

_Ojos: marrones._

_Pelo: marrón._

Bueno, sí, eso ya lo sabía. Viché por sobre mi hoja. Rose seguía durmiendo. Perfecto.

_Personalidad: Divertido, simpático._

_Edad: 23_

_Lugar de Nacimiento: Washington D.C., ._

¿Qué era esto? ¿Una ficha de presentación? Bajé mi mirada hasta las partes en donde había más letras y redacción, en vez de estos datos inútiles. ¿De qué me podía servir todo esto?

_Bandas, cantantes y actores / actrices favoritos: Black Eyed peas, Eminem, Arnold Schuazenegguer_ _(o como se escriba)_

_¿Qué prefiere? ¿El campo o la ciudad?: La ciudad._

De acuerdo, eso sí que no servía de nada. Me salteé unas hojas hacia delante: ¡Por favor, no podría haber escrito tanto! Me detuve en una parte que era más un texto, lleno de tachones y completamente desprolijo: como si hubiera tomado apuntes de lo que se estuviera diciendo. _Ahora sí_, tal vez, algo interesante.

_Le gusta el deporte, los autos, y arreglar máquinas. __Es algo haragán, duerme mucho, y come demasiado__…_

Esa última parte estaba subrayada dos veces. No creo que a Alice le hubiera gustado mucho.

…_Gracioso, alegre, y se la pasa haciendo bromas. Algo infantil. Con rulos, desordenados. Vive en la ciudad, con mejor amigo. Hace deporte. Tiene un perro, llamado Waldo. No le gusta leer, prefiere las películas. Tiene un Jeep. Actualmente soltero._

Quedé boquiabierta. Era la descripción textual de Emmett Cullen. ¡Por favor, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta! Miré a la cama que tenía al lado, para encontrarme con que Rose aún no se había movido. Sonreí para mis adentros, sintiéndome algo idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Ya me las pagaría mañana, cuando estuviera más despierta… Ahora, sólo quería descansar.

_Ya lo se, no hay disculpas que lo valgan, pero es que JURO QUE NO TENÍA INTERNET! Lo pude arreglar recién hoy… MI padre dice que fue que el cable de red estaba mal conectado… :S No se que es eso, pero por suerte ya se solucionó :)_

_Se que el capítulo no es largo, pero es que no pude evitar ponerme en el papel de Bella… Ella estaba deprimida, yo también. No pude escribir mucho._

_Son las 11:10 de la noche. Tendría que irme a dormir… pero antes tendría que decir algunas cosas:_

_1) No estuvo muy difícil lo la noticia de Edward. Algunas ya lo habían adivinado :) Así que debo suponer que no es un gran impacto. No se preocupen. Volverá. O algo así. Lo estamos considerando :S_

_2) De la historia quedará… no sé… ¿La mitad? Perdón si me estoy equivocando, pero creo que algo así. Así que para fin de año tendría que estar terminada. __**Por supuesto**__._

_3) Tengo que seguir agradeciendo a toda esta gente:_

_**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi**_

_**Allie Hale**_

_**Ale Samaniego**_

_**Danibellacs **_

_**Dama de Medianoche**_

_**superfancrepusculokarina**_

_**Lily Masen de Lioncourt**_

_**Vale D**_

_**Ali Masen Withlock**_

_**Cookie Mindfreak**_

_**alesZiiCullen**_

_**Allie-Cullen-Withlok**_

_**La chica de al lado**_

_**.Bells**_

_**yoyes Cullen**_

_**NB**_

_**Ro 91**_

_**Sasa**_

_**emmalup**_

_**Kaede Namikaze**_

_**Marie Bowen**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

_**Marzze**_

_**Anira Cullen**_

_**sabi07**_

_**Lia Vanderbilt **_

_**chiikiisher-Cullen Masen**_

_**Emma Isabella De Cullen**_

_**-DuLce aMoR-**_

_**Maya Cullen Masen**_

_Porque nos siguen bancando, y eso ya es mucho. :) Aunque se que debe de haber alguien más por ahí… así que gracias a todos ustedes también :D_

_Sasa__ nos preguntó por lo de los parciales :D (Gracias por preguntar, querida :)) Y debemos decir que no estuvieron __nada mal__… :P Y nos entregaron los carnés (boletines… las notas de las materias, como sea que ustedes lo digan) ¡Yo subí casi todo! Woot! :P Será estresante esto de escribir todas las semanas, pero que se puede, se puede._

_El domingo pasado fue el día del niño en nuestro país… Así que ¡Feliz día! (Si es que por allá lo celebran) Ya se que no soy 'niña', pero yo planeo seguir recibiendo regalos del día del niño hasta recibir los del día de la madre… Así que ya se pueden ir aprontando para seguir festejándome este día hasta los ochenta :P_

_Bueno, no hay nada más que decir, creo. Así que muchos bss, y buenas noches :/_


	18. Helados

**Helados**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

Tiré todos mis cuadernos y libros sobre el sillón con un gran suspiro, y me lancé sobre mi cama sin pensarlo dos veces. Acababa de llegar de cinco horas interminables de clases, y al fin podía tener un momento de paz. Estaba sola en casa: Rose estaba estudiando y Alice había salido a comprar los libros para su siguiente curso.

Me tomé dos minutos, ni más ni menos, para respirar tranquilamente tendida sobre el acolchado, y luego me paré de golpe para comenzar a elegir mi ropa. Edward había dicho que pasaría apenas me librara de las clases, así que tendría que llegar en eso de quince minutos. Tomé la ropa que había dejado esta mañana sobre mi silla y corrí hasta el baño para arreglar un poco mi cabello.

Se hizo la 1:30. Y Edward no llegaba. 1:35. Y nada. 1:38 ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Me senté de piernas cruzadas en el sofá, ansiosa. ¿No era que iba a venir bien temprano, para no desperdiciar el tiempo?

Sonó el timbre. Corrí hasta el auricular, y calmé mi respiración antes de levantar el tubo.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Señorita Swan?- Suspiré. Era George otra vez. Contando ésta, ya iban 9 llamadas que había hacho. Y ocho fueron para agradecer que cuidáramos a sus nietos. Lo quería muchísimo, pero a veces era algo pesado- Lamento molestarla, pero es que vi la oportunidad y quería agradecerle de nuevo por cuidar a los chicos y…

- George, le lo hemos dicho mil veces: No es necesario que agradezcas tanto, nosotras lo hicimos con gusto, y nos divertimos un montón, así que… Basta ya, por favor.

- Oh señorita, lo siento tanto… No debería estar molestándola tanto, de verdad lo siento…

- Por Dios George, sólo déjalo ir…- Traté de que entrara en razón, tomándome la cabeza con la mano que tenía libre. Este hombre me iba a volver loca.

- … ¿Sabe qué?… Tiene razón señorita Swan, tiene razón. Lamento la molestia.

- No hay de qué George…- Finalicé, con un suspiro, y corté la comunicación. Volví a la realidad, y me senté de nuevo en el sofá para esperar con impaciencia. A los tres minutos volvió a sonar el timbre.

- ¿Diga?- Pregunté, ansiosa.

- ¿Señorita Swan? Soy yo, otra vez…

- Oh, sí, dime George, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté desilusionada, arrastrando una silla para sentarme.

- Tiene una visita aquí. ¿Desea que lo haga pasar?

Me paré con un estruendo, chirreando la silla contra la madera del suelo- ¡Sí, claro, déjalo pasar!

-Como usted diga…- Se oyó el sonido de un interruptor, y el de una puerta abriéndose. Tomé mis llaves, abrigo y bolso, cerré todas las puertas y ventanas, y salí del apartamento como un rayo a su encuentro. Nos cruzamos en la mitad de la escalera, y sin dirigir palabras lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré camino abajo hasta llegar al auto.

- Buenos días a ti también, Bella…- Me saludó, irónico, con unos intentos vanos de abrirme la puerta. Por supuesto, yo fui más rápida: entré como una bala, y me senté en el asiento del copiloto sin dudarlo dos veces.

Él abrió su puerta y entró, sorprendido por mi velocidad.

- Llegas tarde- Reproché, mirándolo a los ojos, cuando estuvo sentado a mi altura.

- Lo sé- Contestó, sonriendo de lado, y prendiendo la radio- No fue mi culpa, últimamente estoy lleno de trabajo hasta el último momento.

Asentí- ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunté, impaciente, ya olvidando que estaba algo enojada. Él me dirigió una mirada intrigante, y apretó el acelerador.

- Es secreto- Levanté una ceja, y rió- De acuerdo, tal vez no es tan secreto… Pero vale la pena que te lleves la sorpresa.

Asentí lentamente, aunque no estaba muy conforme con su respuesta. No me gustaban las sorpresas, así que sólo permanecí callada. Era un día precioso, completamente soleado, y aunque me fascinara la lluvia, debía admitir que estaba bastante bonito. Sonreí, mirando de nuevo a Edward, tratando de levantar el ánimo. Él me sonrió en respuesta, aliviado, y seguimos la marcha hasta su "lugar secreto"

Aparcamos en el borde de una plaza para niños, llena de juegos y puestos de comida por todos lados. Edward me arrastró esta vez hasta un banco (por supuesto, tenía que ser uno al que le de _directamente _el sol, imposible que nos sentarnos en el de al lado, que estaba bajo un enorme árbol) y nos quedamos mirando a los chicos que corrían.

Miré a mi amigo buscando una explicación, o por lo menos _algo_ que me dijera por qué vinimos a parar a un lugar lleno de niños gritones.

- No me mires así, este lugar para mí es muy especial…- Comenzó, perdiendo su mirada entre la gente- Aquí vengo a pensar…- Agrego, señalando con un gesto a todo lo que nos rodeaba.

_- ¡No, Martin, suelta mi juguete!_

_- ¡Es mío!_

_- ¡Que no!_

_-¡AHHH!-_ Miré aterrada como ese chico que estaba peleándose con una niña salía corriendo a perseguirla. ¿Venía aquí _a pensar_?

Él me miró, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, y se rió para sus adentros- No será el mejor lugar de todos para pensar, pero le tengo cariño. Pasé toda mi infancia aquí…

Me giré hacia a él, prestando más atención. Amaba sus anécdotas de la infancia, siempre incluían a un muy loco Emmett, y a un despistado Jasper. Sonreí, y me senté más derecha en el asiento, cubriéndome los ojos del sol.

- Cuando era chico, un día mi padre decidió traerme a este parque. Era "nuevo" por aquí, nos acabábamos de mudar, y no conocía a nadie… Pero en fin, había venido para jugar, y yo iba a jugar. Estaba haciendo fila para el columpio, cuando un chico se metió delante de mí en la cola. A mí no me importó mucho, pero se ve que al que estaba detrás de mi, sí, porque… Bueno, se enojó un poco. Comenzó a gritarle, 'que _no, que si él se colaba todos los demás podrían_' y no sé que cosas. El punto es que terminó siendo una pelea casi mortal entre ellos, terminando yo en el medio. Por suerte, y para el alivio de todos, en ese momento sonó la música que cualquier niño reconocería en todos lados: La del camión de helados.

Sonreí, divertida, y él se rió en respuesta- Resulta que después de eso, esos niños parecieron haberse olvidado por completo de ese "percance". Corrieron, yo incluido, a comprar uno de esos geniales helados. Y bueno, resulta que esos dos chicos terminaron siendo mis mejores amigos, así como ves las cosas.

- Pero… ¿No era que se conocieron porque sus padres eran amigos?- Pregunté, recordando la primera vez que hablamos sobre nuestra familia.

- Bueno, sí, pero eso no lo sabíamos, sólo nos dimos cuenta unos días después. Lo que importa es que, después de ese día, todos los miércoles venía con mi padre, a exactamente las cinco menos cuatro, la hora en la que pasaba el camión de helados. Emmett y Jasper siempre estaban allí, por supuesto, y cada vez que nos veíamos echábamos una carrera a ver quién llegaba a comer primero su helado. _Yo siempre perdía._

Me reí- Imagino que Emmett debió de ser atlético desde chico…

- Sí, el muy bastardo lo era. _Nunca_ le gané una carrera, siempre estaba yo de último.

- Oh, pobrecito…- Le dije, en tono de burla, rodeándole los hombros con mi brazo. Él me quitó la mano con un movimiento ágil de su cuerpo, y tomándome de la que tenía libre me llevó a recorrer el parque.

La verdad, es que no me molestaban tanto los niños ruidosos, ahora que lo pensaba. Eran tiernos, y, bueno, sí, un poco locos. Tenía que recordarle a George que trajera a sus nietos por aquí alguna vez.

- Tengo hambre de ositos- Comenté, mirando un puesto de comida.

- ¿_Otra vez_?- Preguntó Edward, cansado, y rodando sus ojos.

- No seas vago, vamos- Corrí hasta el puesto, él siguiéndome a unos pocos pasos, y nos sentamos bajo una sombra a comer las famosas gomitas en forma de osos. Creo que me estaba volviendo adicta a eso.

Resultó que Edward en realidad no le pareció tan mal la idea, porque bien que compró cuatro paquetes, y para sólo dos personas. Lo miré con una ceja levantada, y él se encogió de hombros. Así es él, que le vamos a hacer.

Estar tirados sobre el pasto por un tiempo fue agradable. Él tomaba todos los de color verde, como siempre, y yo los restantes que quedaban en la bolsa. Podrían pasar diez años y yo seguiría odiando los ositos verdes, que no deberían ni de estar en el paquete.

Me sentía un poco honrada de que él me hubiera mostrado todo esto. Era mi mejor amigo, y se supone que los amigos se cuentan cosas… A lo mejor estábamos avanzando un poco en la relación que teníamos. No me malinterpreten, no es que nosotros no fuéramos los suficientemente amigos, o algo así… Es que ambos somos algo tercos en expresar los sentimientos, lo que no ayudaba en mucho.

Y si Edward había decidido mostrarme todo esto, yo no me podía quedar atrás.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó, parándose, cuando vio que yo recogía mi bolso del suelo y me dirigía al auto.

- Te quiero mostrar algo- Contesté, tomando de sus bolsillos las llaves del coche- Yo manejo.

- _Wow, wow, wow_… Detente un momento- Me interrumpió, parándose delante de su preciado auto- … ¿No puedo conducir yo?

Entrecerré mis ojos- Tiene que ser una sorpresa, Edward. Prometo no tirarlo de un barranco hacia abajo, ni aplastarlo contra un árbol- Rodé los ojos, y me subí de un tirón tras el volante. Él se sentó a mi lado, con algo de miedo, y permitió que pusiera las llaves en el contacto. Este viaje iba a ser muy divertido.

Disfruté cada momento del trayecto, mirando las caras que ponía en cada esquina que doblábamos. Me dirigía a una carretera de las afueras: alejándonos cada vez más de la civilización. Edward estaba cada vez más nervioso y por lo tanto, yo más divertida.

Llegamos a la playa en menos tiempo de lo que yo habría creído. Corrí hasta la escalera que bajaba a la arena, y sentí como él corría detrás de mí.

- ¿Y por qué vinimos aquí?- Preguntó, algo agitado por la carrera, cuando nos sentamos en la arena a mirar el sol.

- Pues, nada, éste es el lugar donde yo pienso… Es relajante, y hermoso, ¿No crees?- Señalé con una mano el sol, aún demasiado alto para mi gusto, y tapándome los ojos con la mano izquierda, para poder verlo bien.

-¿_Aquí_ vienes a pensar? ¿No era que vivías en Liverpool? ¿Venías a este lugar desde tu casa sólo para pensar?

- No genio, vine aquí desde que me mudé, lo que serán… No lo sé… ¿Cinco, seis meses?

- ¿Vienes a este lugar desde hace seis meses?… ¿En serio?… Y… ¿Qué pasa cuando hace frío?- Preguntó, preocupado, mirando desconfiado las olas que estaban cerca de alcanzar nuestros pies.

- … Me pongo un abrigo.

- ¿Y si llueve?

- Ay, por favor, no empieces…- Lo detuve, antes de que empezara a criticar mi hermosa playa- Lo dice el chico que se siente tranquilo en un parque lleno de niños que gritan y corren.

- … _Touché_- Admitió, recostándose contra la arena, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Lo imité, apoyando mi espalda y cabeza sobre su estómago, y nos quedamos un rato recostados, oyendo el sonido del agua y al de la poca gente que había venido hoy a disfrutar del clima.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y lo sentí moverse incómodo bajo el peso de mi espalda. Me senté completamente sobre la arena, para ahora tirarme a su costado y mirarlo a los ojos. Parecía tranquilo, bastante contento. Me alegraba que estuviera pasando un buen rato, esa era la idea de la salida de hoy, al fin y al cabo.

Me miró fijamente, concentrado, y yo sólo me dejé llevar por la situación. Supongo que eran las olas, o el sol brillante que daba calor, pero ese momento se sintió _tan bien_… Se podía sentir la tranquilidad entrar por los poros. ¿Quién diría que estar en silencio es mucho mejor que decirse tantas otras cosas? Le sonreí sinceramente, y él me respondió con otra sonrisa de lado. Suspiré, completamente feliz, y sin romper el contacto visual que él tampoco parecía dejar. La luz ya no molestaba tanto mis ojos, y se estaba logrando un silencio más profundo, ya que la gente decidió que era lo suficientemente tarde como para irse: apenes se escuchaban voces y se sentían más fuertes las olas.

- Cuéntame un secreto- Anunció Edward en voz alta, incorporándose completamente hasta estar sentado sobre la arena. Salté al escuchar su voz, y a duras penas me apoyé sobre mis antebrazos para llegar más a la altura de su cara. El cambio de situación fue tan brusco, que me tomó unos momentos el integrarme a la conversación.

- Disculpa, ¿Qué?

- No, espera, no un secreto… Tienes que decirme lo más vergonzoso que te haya pasado en tu vida.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡No te voy a decir eso!- Definitivamente este cambio de ambiente no me gustaba para nada. ¡Estaba loco!

- Oh, vamos Bella, quiero llevarme un recuerdo de ti para Inglaterra… ¿Por favor?

- Pero… ¿No puede ser uno feliz?

- ¡Es que tiene que ser algo que recuerde siempre, Bella! No seas mala…- Agregó, torciendo su cabeza hacia un lado, para parecer más inocente. De acuerdo, _definitivamente _no le iba a contar lo más vergonzoso que me haya pasado… Pero tal vez podría contarle algo para que lo dejara pasar. Hoy Edward estaba demasiado raro.

Entrecerré mis ojos, considerándolo, y él decidió cambiar un poco la idea principal- Si me cuentas lo tuyo, yo te contaré qué fue lo más vergonzoso que me haya pasado a mí.

Sonreí, ahora un poco más interesada, aclaré mi garganta para comenzar con la historia. Si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría de una vez y ya- De acuerdo, te diré. Aquí va: … Uh… Tú… ¿Alguna vez te conté que, bueno, me tiré a una fuente?

Edward abrió los ojos como platos, tratando de confirmar que había escuchado bien- ¿Te _tiraste_?…

- Bueno… Sí.

- Y… ¿_Por qué_?- Preguntó, preocupado, seguramente intentando averiguar qué clase de problema mental yo tenía.

- Es que… Un chico me dijo que no podría- Contesté, haciendo un puchero y sonrojándome profundamente.

- Así que lo hiciste por puro feminismo- Afirmó, sonriendo de lado y cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Claro que no! Lo hice porque… Bueno… Eh… Quería demostrar que las chicas también podemos, y hasta a veces mejor que los hombres- Edward levantó una de sus cejas, logrando que me encogiera de hombros. Ya, tal vez era feminista… No es un gran caso.

- Pero… ¿No era que te había perseguido un perro, en el día de tu cumpleaños? ¿Y que fue ahí que te caíste en la fuente?- Preguntó, confundido. Recordé que Rose y Alice le habían contado esa anécdota el día que lo conocieron… No podía creer que aún lo recordaba.

-Pues… Sí. Lo del perro fue al año siguiente. No preguntes- Él comenzó a reírse descaradamente por mi mala suerte. Oye, ¡No es algo que se pueda elegir! No es bien considerado burlarse de la gente.

- Basta, basta ya. Ahora tú tienes que contarme- Le recordé, cruzándome de brazos. Él paró de reírse y me miró con el seño fruncido.

- Yo no voy a contar nada…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- Pregunté, enojada. ¡No había dicho esto para nada, ¿No es así?

- Porque tú no me contaste lo más vergonzoso que te ha pasado…- Iba a replicar, pero él me detuvo con un gesto de su mano- Vamos, Bella, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que es imposible que _eso _fuera lo peor…

- ¡Oye, eso no es justo! ¡Lo prometiste!

- Pero tú no cumpliste con lo que acordamos…- Replicó, sonriendo de lado y frotándose sus ojos verdes por el viento que comenzaba a levantarse, llevando la arena a la cara.

- _Tienes_ que decirme…

- O sino… ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó, sobrado, levantando ambas cejas. Idiota.

- Sino, pues…- Vagué mi mirada por toda la playa. Había que actuar rápido- ¡Esto!- Di unos pasos rápidos hasta la orilla, que no estaba tan lejos, y lancé toda el agua que pude a Edward, haciéndolo saltar.

Por supuesto que él no se quedó atrás: Corrió hasta mi lado, y con sus dos manos logró tirar un montón de agua justo sobre mi estómago. Grité como una desesperada: ¡Pero no era mi culpa! ¡Yo no sabía que estaba tan frío! Perseguí a Edward peligrosamente cerca de la orilla con una sonrisa malvada, y él pareció darse cuenta de en lo que se estaba metiendo, porque me pidió tregua con sus manos arriba, en señal de rendición.

Decidí tener algo de piedad y lo dejé tirarse sobre la arena, exhausto. Rodamos sobre ella como los niños pequeños, pegando todos los granos de arena húmeda al cuerpo. Éramos unos locos.

Nos tiramos entonces de espaldas al suelo, en un intento vano de secar nuestra ropa al sol. Cuando habíamos comenzado la guerra, no estábamos pensando exactamente en que luego tendríamos que irnos a casa en una forma presentable.

- Este desastre no lo vamos a arreglar así Edward, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunté, incorporándome por completo y tratando de sacar algo de arena de mi estómago.

- Bueno, yo tengo algo de ropa extra en mi auto…- Comentó, suavemente y mirándome algo apenado.

Fruncí el seño- Y… ¿Por qué tendrías ropa extra en el auto?

-… No tienes idea de la cantidad de camisas que perdí con mis fans- Respondió, triste, y palpándose el pecho empapado.

Sacudí mi cabeza- Yo… Olvida que pregunté- Él me miró con una sonrisa de lado, y se recostó nuevamente en la arena, mientras yo continuaba hablando- No traje nada para cambiarme, y lamentablemente Alice no me puso ropa de repuesto en el bolso… O…- Hice una pausa, para tomar mi cartera marrón que había dejado a un lado con nuestra pelea. Mi bolso era de 30x40 cm.… Pero aún así…

Saqué todo lo que tenía dentro, o sea, unos pañuelos, algo de maquillaje y una lapicera; y… Nada. Demonios, tenía esperanzas.

- ¿Ahora qué?- Pregunté, encogiéndome de hombros, esperando que Edward me ayudara.

- Podemos pasar por alguna tienda y comprarte algo…- Sugirió, mirando mi buzo y short empapado. Claro, él tenía suerte… Sólo se había mojado la camisa, porque yo, en cambio, no tenía unas manos enormes con las que tirar dos litros aproximadamente de agua…

- ¿Y en qué tienda vamos a encontrar algo así? No estamos en el centro…

- No lo se… Podemos intentar en una de esas donde venden recuerdos, y esas cosas- Culminó levantándose por completo y sacudiendo sus jeans llenos de arena.

- Me parece bien. Vamos…- Dije, tomando su mano para irnos hasta su Volvo.

- Wow, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó, deteniéndome con su brazo por completo. Lo miré extrañada, sin entender la pregunta.

- Eh… ¿Ir hasta tu auto, para comprar algo de ropa?- Pregunté, levantando ambas cejas.

- ¿Qué? Nadie dijo de ir en auto…- Tanteó, lentamente. ¿Era yo, o estaba insinuando _caminar_ todo el trayecto? Me crucé de brazos. Oh no, yo a pie no voy a ningún lado.

- Edward…- Se mordió los labios- _… Edward…_

- Agh, de acuerdo- Admitió a duras penas, caminando hasta su coche con pesar. Sonreí alegre, corriendo todo el camino hacia arriba, y esperé en la puerta a que quitara la alarma. Me senté en el asiento del acompañante, con sumo cuidado. De todas maneras, no había mucho que se pudiera hacer. Todo el forro ya estaba impregnado de agua, arena y sal.

Podía ver como Edward apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula, tratando de no decir nada. Apreciaba que hiciera ese gran esfuerzo por hoy… Sabía que le costaba bastante. Llegamos al puesto más cercano en menos tiempo del que hubiera pensado, y nos detuvimos a unos pocos metros de la entrada.

- ¿Bajas conmigo?- Preguntó, mirando mi asiento con preocupación.

- No, gracias, no puedo ir así…- Me señalé a mi misma, que a esta altura ya estaba empezando a tener el pelo más seco, y estaba comenzando a formarse una gran maraña- Te espero fuera del coche.

Pareció bastarle, y se fue con paso apurado a comprarme algo. La salida no estaba siendo exactamente como yo había pensado, pero creo que hasta ahora no podría haber sido mejor. O bueno, sí, un poco de ropa limpia hubiera ayudado.

Eran las 3:40, y aún el sol se veía perfectamente. Saqué el celular del bolsillo de mis shorts, antes de olvidarlo y dejarlo tirado. Algo me decía que tendría que haberlo sacado de mi ropa antes de llenarme de arena. Me recosté contra la puerta de su Volvo, esperando a que regresara. Tomé mi celular entre mis manos, distraída, y levanté mi vista para ver de reojo como Edward hablaba con la dueña del local.

Estaba agradecida de que mi móvil se hubiera salvado de toda esa agua, quiero decir: parecía funcionar bastante bien. Limpié la arena que había quedado en su pantalla con el puño de mi buzo, no logrando quitarla por completo. Edward se estaba tardando mucho, y me estaba poniendo impaciente. Me parecía increíble que hubiera decidido pasar su último día en el país conmigo, pero no era justo que lo arrebatara de sus amigos, o de su familia…

Sonreí cuando una gran idea cruzó mi mente: a lo mejor podría resolver algunas cosas de las que había planteado. Hice unas llamadas, teniendo cuidado en que mi desconfiado amigo no notara nada extraño, y colgué mi última conversación en el momento en el que Edward aparecía por detrás de unos comercios, completamente seco. Me miró un poco desconfiado al principio, peor no preguntó nada sobre a quién estaba llamando a estas horas.

- ¿Cómo te has cambiado tan rápido?- Pregunté, celosa de que él pudiera estar vestido con esa genial camisa, mientras yo me tenía que conformar con algo comprado en una tienda en el medio de la nada.

- Hay unos baños públicos por allí detrás, ten, cámbiate- Contestó, alcanzándome la ropa que había comprado. Terminé poniéndome una camiseta blanca, lisa, de cuello redondo: lo más simple que se podría encontrar; y unos pantalones de algodón, un poco abrigados para el clima que hacía.

Me reuní con mi amigo teniendo cuidado de no romper mi nuevo buzo: ¡Era demasiado pequeño! Las costuras de debajo de los brazos no me dejaban levantar mis codos ni siquiera hasta la altura de mi pecho, ¡Y el cuello me estaba matando! Iba a ahogarme si no me quitaba esto pronto. Ni hablar, por supuesto, que el largo de la camiseta era hasta mi ombligo, claro. ¿En qué estaba pensando Edward?

- Lo siento Bella, pero era el talle más grande que quedaba…- Lo miré con mala cara, y él solo se encogió de hombros. No era su culpa, lo sabía, ¡Pero no podía segur así!

Terminó prestándome su abrigo, que era de hombre, pero bien podría hacerse pasar por unisex, y nos dirigimos hasta donde había dejado estacionado el auto; yo más contenta y él muy divertido. Idiota.

- Espera Edward, detente, déjame conducir a mí…- Pedí, con mi voz más dulce, impidiéndole subir hasta su asiento.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?

- Porque quiero llevarte a otro lado… Y tiene que ser sorpresa. ¡Vamos, por favor! Sólo tomará un momento…

Bajó su vista al suelo, meditando, y dio la vuelta al auto para subirse al asiento del acompañante- Está bien, te dejaré… ¡Pero ten MUCHO cuidado! Ya lo mojaste todo, quién sabe lo que eres capaz de hacerle a mi pobre bebé…

Le saqué la lengua, algo dolida por su desconfianza. Pero tenía razón, había entrado a su amado coche llena de arena y agua… Tal vez estaba abusando un poco, pero, ¿Y qué? Los amigos son para eso, para soportar algunas cosas.

Eran las cuatro menos cinco. Perfecto. Puse en marcha nuestro mojado vehículo, y me dirigí a mucha velocidad hasta mi nuevo destino. Edward me miraba sorprendido, sin poder creer que me haya animado a ir tan rápido.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso… En realidad no es para tanto- Comentó mi amigo, en un momento dado del viaje.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es que, no lo se, le estamos dando mucha importancia a esto… Sólo no nos vamos a ver en persona por un tiempo. Pero ni que me fuera a vivir a otro lado, y no te volviera a ver jamás.

Analicé lo que dijo, con una sonrisa. Me gustaba poder hablar de esto cómodamente. Y tenía razón. No iba a ser un tiempo tan largo, y siempre podíamos conectarnos por otros medios… Aunque no sea lo mismo, por supuesto, pero si algo tenía por seguro es que no nos iba a afectar en casi nada- Claro que sí, no es para tanto…

Me concentré en el camino. Era imposible que Edward no se hubiera dado cuanta de a dónde nos dirigíamos, pero haría lo posible por mantener la sorpresa. Y bueno, de acuerdo, lo admito, _puede ser_ que en algún momento de nuestro viaje me haya perdido. _Puede ser_. Pero nadie tendrá que saberlo nunca, porque que llegamos sanos y salvos, llegamos.

- Bella, ¿Por qué me trajiste de nuevo a este parque?- Preguntó Edward bajando del coche sin entender muy bien qué era lo que hacíamos aquí. Me tomé un tiempo para responder, mientras acomodaba mi nueva campera para que no se viera esta horrible camiseta, y luego desvié mi mirada.

- Oh, para nada en especial, yo sólo…- Rápido Bella, piensa en algo- Tenía ganas de comprar algodón de azúcar- Respondí casualmente, señalando a un señor con un carro lleno de ellos, que acababa de ver.

- ¿Y cómo sabías que iba a haber aquí?

- Lo vi hoy temprano cuando vinimos…

- No es cierto, si no estaba…

- ¡Te digo que sí, cállate de una vez!… ¡Y deja de hacer tantas preguntas!- Respondí, nerviosa, aproximándome al centro de la plaza- ¿Te gusta el algodón de azúcar?

- No.

- Oh. _No me_… Agh -Lo tomé de la mano, haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas y lo arrastré hasta la fila para comprar algodón, la cual era bastante larga. Habría unas veinte personas, más o menos, delante de nosotros.

Miré mi reloj: 4:35. Perfecto. Me revolví nerviosa en el lugar, buscando una manera de escabullirme de allí sin que sonara muy obvio. Miré a Edward de reojo. De acuerdo, tal vez lo que estaba a punto de hacer era muy cursi, pero _tenía_ que hacerlo. Formaba parte de mi cursi ser.

- Oh, no… ¡Mi bolso!- Comenté angustiada, escondiéndolo casualmente detrás de mi espalda- Voy hasta tu coche a buscarlo Edward, lo necesito para pagar…- Me excusé, y me fui delicadamente a esconderme detrás de unos árboles. Era una mente maestra. Todo estaba, por ahora, funcionando perfectamente. Mi reloj marcaba las 4:39, así que íbamos bastante bien.

De repente, escuché el sonido de un motor aparcar. Giré mi cabeza, y pude ver como Emmett se bajaba de su enorme Jeep, y corría hasta alcanzarme. Chocó mi mano, como en los relevos, y se quedó por unos momentos escondido tras los mismos arbustos que yo, visualizando a nuestro objetivo claramente.

- ¿Te sabes tus líneas?- Pregunté, sintiendo la adrenalina.

- Perfectamente.

-Entonces… ¡ve por él, chico!

Emmett sonrió ampliamente, y se movió sigilosamente hasta colocarse en su puesto: justo detrás de Edward. Miré hacia todos lados, ¡Aquí era la parte donde llegaba Jasper! No podía atrasarse… Si Edward se daba cuenta de que tenía una nueva persona detrás de él, iba a querer hablarle, y se iban a complicar las cosas.

En ese momento, pude localizar al que me faltaba. Estaba en el centro de la plaza, despistado, y parado con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber que hacer. Agité los brazos para que me viera, y cuando lo hizo le indiqué con señas dónde estaban los demás. Me sonrió aliviado al entenderme, y corrió hasta ponerse justo delante de Edward.

Vi como a Edward se le abrían los ojos como cuencas cuando Jasper se puso delante suyo, por lo que me acerqué un poco más para escuchar la conversación.

- Oye, ¡Te colaste!- Gritó Emmett a Jasper, golpeándolo en el hombro, La cara de Edward era un poema, se quedó estático, mirándolos a ambos con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?- Preguntó, fuera de lugar.

Emmett hizo caso omiso de su pregunta, y de dirigió de nuevo a su amigo- ¡Si tú puedes colarte, yo también puedo!- Gritó, pasando a estar ahora delante de Jasper.

- ¡Oye!- Gritó el aludido- ¡No me estaba colando nada!

- ¿¡Me estás llamando mentiroso!

- ¿¡Y qué si lo estoy!

- ¡Chicos, oigan!- Gritó Edward, encogiéndose lentamente en el lugar, a medida que más gente se detenía a verlos- ¿¡Qué demonios hacen!

- ¿¡Estás diciendo que necesito tu permiso para hacer lo que quiero! ¿¡EH!- Gritó Emmett, en respuesta.

- ¡Yo…! ¿¡Y qué si lo estoy haciendo!- Preguntó Edward, sumándose a la disputa. Los tres chicos comenzaron a gritar un poco cada vez más alto, tanto que comenzaba a oírse por sobre los niños que corrían en el parque.

- ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!

- ¿¡Cuál es TU problema!- Exclamó Jasper una vez más, agitando sus brazos por el aire.

Y por supuesto, como tenía que ser, a las exactamente 4:45 sonó la canción que todo chico conocería en cualquier parte. Toda la plaza se calló, los tres chicos incluidos, y se hizo un gran silencio que sólo permitía escuchar el sonido de los parlantes del camión de helados.

Emmett y Jasper salieron corriendo tras de él, junto con otros chicos de siete u ocho años, para ver quién llegaba primero. Edward quedó parado en el exacto lugar en el que antes estaba, sin saber muy bien qué tenía que hacer. Por Dios, este chico no se daba cuenta de nada.

- ¡CORRE EDWARD!- Grité, a todo pulmón, y al escucharle salió a la carrera con una sonrisa ingenua. Al final, todo había salido como lo había planeado: aunque Edward llegó último, como siempre. Bueno, yo no podía estar en todo.

Me senté en una banca, y los observé venir a los tres lentamente, riéndose a carcajadas, con sus conos de helado. Me alcanzaron en poco tiempo y se sentaron a mi lado, todos ellos con sus cucuruchos chorreando, y sus pequeñas cucharas de plástico.

- De nada- Dije, dirigiéndome a Edward, son una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Él no me respondió, sólo juntó sus labios en una enorme sonrisa. Luego, de la nada, me tendió un helado de fresa, que viendo que todos ya tenían uno, supuse que era sólo para mí. Lo acepté sonrojada.

- ¡Bella! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!- Me saludó Emmett con una actuación demasiado falsa, dejando su helado de chocolate a un lado y dándome un gran abrazo.

- Uh… ¿Emmett? Creo que ya se dio cuenta de que lo habíamos planeado- Me miró divertido, y se encogió de hombros para luego seguir tomando su refrigerio sentado en el banco. ¿Quién lo entendía?

-Hey, ¿Sabías que Eddie se nos va?- preguntó Emmett angustiado, y sobreactuando. Edward ya iba a decir algo al escuchar su sobrenombre, pero su amigo lo interrumpió- ¡_Tú_ eres el que nos deja, Edward! ¡No puedes decir nada!- Rodé mis ojos, la manía no se le iba a pasar nunca.

- Pero, y ahora… ¿Qué haremos sin él?- Preguntó de nuevo, casi en un susurro- Espera… _¿Qué haremos sin él?_- Repitió, ahora con un tono esperanzado, y que sí, lo admito, daba un poco de miedo.

-_Emmett_…- Insinuó Jasper, tratando de detenerlo.

- ¡Espera, espera! Estoy pensando…

Me reí con ganas, tomando otro poco de mi helado. La verdad, es que estaba exquisito, era una lástima que solo lo vendiera a los chicos.

- Wow, detente un momento- Interrumpió Edward de repente, sentándose más derecho en el asiento- ¿En qué clase de cosas estás pensando exactamente?

- Lo siento Edward, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora- Replicó Jasper, seriamente- El daño ya está hecho: tú eres el que nos deja.

- Oh, por favor… ¿_Tú también_?- Se lamentó, encogiéndose ahora en su lugar. Se hizo un silencio profundo, en el que cada cual pensaba sobre sus propias cosas. Aproveché el momento para tirar lo que me había sobrado de la comida, y pasarle una servilleta a Emmett, que parecía que en vez de comer con la boca, también usaba la nariz y el mentón.

- Jazz, ¿Y ahora a quién llamaremos en el medio de la noche, para hacerle ruidos raros y asustarlo?- preguntó Emmett, tirando la servilleta ahora inservible en el tacho de basura más cercano.

- ¡ERAN USTEDES!- Gritó Edward, alarmado- ¡Yo que pasé horas tratando de averiguar quién demonios era! ¡Pasé días sin dormir por su culpa!

Ambos sonrieron satisfechos, y palmearon su espalda en creo yo que una especie de disculpas. Edward no hacía más que menear la cabeza, preocupado. Yo en su lugar lo estaría, con esa clase de amigos… uno sí que debería de preocuparse un poco.

- Al final, te olvidaste de decirnos a que hora tenemos que encontrarnos en el aeropuerto- Comentó Jasper, frunciendo el seño- ¿Cómo esperas que nos encontremos entonces?

- Bueno, el vuelo sale a las seis, así que… Yo diría la las cinco, cinco y cuarto.

- ¡Oh, hombre, tendré que levantarme temprano!- Se quejó Emmett, pateando una piedrita que había en el camino- Hay veces que no tienes piedad, tío- Edward sólo lo miró incrédulo, como tratando de disculparse porque a la aerolínea se le hubiera ocurrido comenzar el vuelo a esa hora.

- Oye- Los interrumpí de repente, dirigiéndome a mi alterado amigo- Tienes todos los números que te pasé, ¿No es así? Porque ya no es momento de ponernos a escribirlos todos, y se supone que ya los tendrías guardado en algún lugar seguro en el que…

- Sí, Bella- Contestó, interrumpiéndome.

-Bueno, me alegro. Pero aún así recordaste hacer tus maletas, ¿No? Porque te vas por un largo tiempo, y ahora no te daría ni el día para poner la mitad de las cosas que necesitarías en el…

- Que sí, Bella.

- Vale, de acuerdo. Y recuerda darle a alguien todos los números del hotel, con los que te podamos contactar en caso de emergencia, porque si alguien intentara robar tu apartamento, o sonara la alarma y…

- Sí, mamá… Digo, Bella- Se corrigió, rápidamente. Fruncí el seño

- ¿Sabes? Eso no fue para nada gracioso. Yo me preocupo y…

-Bella, tranquilízate. Estará bien… _Ya es un chico grande_- Intentó calmarme Emmett, con una gran sonrisa.

Iba a contestar, cundo de repente sonó mi celular. Por el timbre, era un mensaje, así que me disculpé rápidamente para ver lo que decía. En realidad, no había anda escrito, sólo un texto de Alice que estaba formado por dos puntos y un paréntesis. Alcé las cejas. Demonios, ¿En qué me había metido?

Sonará raro, pero con las amigas locas que tengo, teníamos una técnica. Alice dijo que si había una emergencia, y nos lo tenía que decir, ¿Cómo podría hablarnos si alguien hacheaba nuestro mail, o leía nuestros mensajes? Por lo que teníamos que inventar un código, y en este caso " :) " significaba emergencia.

Según ella, esa era la forma infalible, quiero decir ¿Quién podría adivinar que _eso_ significaba emergencia? Y eso era lo que yo me preguntaba: ¿_Quién en su sano juicio lo haría_?

Lo pensé por un momento: ¿Ir a oír la "emergencia" de Alice… o quedarme? Hmmm… He ahí el problema.

Deslicé lentamente me celular hasta mi bolsillo, guardándolo donde estaba, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención. Por supuesto, ya era demasiado tarde: todos me miraban intrigados, esperando que dijera algo. Me encogí de hombros, simplemente, y escuché entonces el sonido de otro celular sonando.

Jasper sacó de su bolsillo su móvil, y me mostró el contendido, el cual era: Un corazoncito, más una carita feliz, y un signo de igual a su lado, seguido de una carita sacando la lengua.

-Alice dice que ya se enteró de que recibiste el mensaje, que sí es una emergencia, y que vayas a su casa lo más rápido posible- Comentó Jasper, monótonamente, como lo haría en una conversación de todos los días.

Me encogí de hombros, preparándome mentalmente para lo que se venía: no es que quisiera estar en el mismo lugar que Alice, cuando está alterada.

Calculando mi poco tiempo, tomé a Edward de la mano, y lo llevé hasta un lugar más apartado. No quería llegar mañana y tener que despedirme… Decidí decirle de una vez las cosas que tenía que contarle ahora.

Nos miramos fijamente, en silencio, y meneando la cabeza con incredulidad. Supongo que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que llegaríamos a esta situación de sentimentalismo. Hice caso omiso a mi vergüenza natural, y abrí mis brazos para invitarlo a un abrazo. Le tomó menos de un segundo en corresponderme, y lo apretujé un poco con mis manos, en señal de cariño.

- Te echaré de menos- Admití, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, y soltándome de su agarre.

- Yo también- Miró hacia el suelo, y luego a su abrigo, que aún tenía puesto. Me lo quité, quedándome expuesta al horror que ropa que estaba usando, pero por suerte a esa hora ya no había tanta gente en el parque, y menos aún personas que nos estuvieran prestando atención.

Le tendí su abrigo. Sonrió- ¿Sabes? Me parece que tendría que irme yendo… El deber me llama- Agregué, señalando mi celular.- Además, deberías pasar un poco más de tiempo con tus amigos, son geniales… Y te quieren.

Él asintió, mirando hacia atrás, y viendo como Jasper y Emmett seguían charlando- Lo sé. Y gracias. Por todo eso- Agregó, señalando con su cabeza a los dos aludidos, y a los restos del helado que habían quedado por ahí.

Estaba pensando en responder algo así como "No hay de qué" o "Es un placer"… Pero cambié de opinión en el último momento- Soy genial, lo sé.

Se rió suavemente, y me acompañó a tomar un taxi. Saludé de lejos a los chicos, que me respondieron con unas enormes sonrisas, y levantaron sus manos con unos enormes copos de azúcar, que debían de recién haber comprado.

Subí al auto, y le di la dirección al chofer. Se estaba poniendo frío, y la camiseta blanca que tenía dejaba pasar el viento por debajo de mi ombligo. Por suerte llegué a casa bastante rápido, y me apresuré para entrar y ponerme una chaqueta.

- ¡Bella! Hasta que viniste…- Me dijo Alice, cuando me la encontré en la cocina.

- Sí, y ahora que llegué… ¿cuál era el apuro por que viniera?

Ella se encogió de hombros- Nada, es sólo que ayer no nos dijiste exactamente qué era lo que te pasaba, y tenía ganas de saberlo.

Parpadeé, perpleja, y la miré fijamente por unos segundos- … ¿Era eso?

- Sip. Ahora ven al sofá, y nos cuentas- Me tomó de la mano, y me tiró prácticamente sobre el sillón del estar. Rose asomó su cabeza al oír los ruidos, y se sumó a la espera con curiosidad.

- Ahora… Dilo de una vez- Demandó Alice, emocionada.

La verdad, es que a pesar de que no tenía otra escapatoria, era el momento para decirlo. No creía que quedara muy bien que mañana las despertara a las 4 de la madrugada, sin antes avisarles. Me aclaré la garganta- De acuerdo… Edward se va del país por 4 meses.

Alice asintió- Eso ya lo sabía. ¿Qué más?- Preguntó, sutilmente, a la vez que Rose asentía con la cabeza.

La miré perpleja- Pe-pero… ¿Pero cómo?…

- Jasper me contó-Admitió Alice simplemente, y luego dirigió su mirada a Rose, intrigada- ¿Y tú como te enteraste?

Ella dudó un momento- Tú me lo contaste, Alice.

- No lo hice.

- Sí lo hiciste, Alice. ¿No lo recuerdas?

- No, Rose- Denegó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

- _Ah_, sí… Ya recuerdo…- Se corrigió Rosalie- Tú me lo contaste, Bella- Declaró ahora, mirándome sin titubear.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡No, no lo hice!- Contesté alarmada. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

- Claro, me lo dijiste anoche, antes de dormir… ¿No lo recuerdas?

- Yo no te dije nada Rose… ¿_O sí lo hice_…?- Pregunté en voz alta, comenzando a dudar.

- Rosalie, deja de ocultar que sales con Emmett de una vez…- Suspiró Alice, cansada. Me atraganté en mi propia saliva, antes de poder decir algo.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo lo sabías?- Le pregunté, confundida. Definitivamente me estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas últimamente. Rose nos miraba, de una en una, completamente callada y asombrada.

- Espera, ¿Tú también lo sabías?- Preguntó en respuesta, alzando la voz- ¿¡Le contaste a ella y a mí no!- Recriminó a Rose, girándose completamente hacia la rubia.

- ¡Yo me enteré cuando leí la libreta! ¿Tú como te enteraste?

- _Yo estoy en todos lados_…- Contestó, místicamente, y volviendo su mirada a Rose. Nos quedamos todas en silencio, esperando a que dijera algo, por lo menos que denegara o afirmaba nuestra suposición.

Se aclaró la garganta- Bueno, chicas… Ya es tarde, y tengo mucho sueño… Yo digo de irnos a dormir- Sugirió incómoda, levantándose del asiento.

- No puedo creer que no nos lo hayas contado Rosalie Lilian Hale. _No tienes sentimientos_- Reprochó, Alice, implacable.

- Tú no le hagas caso Rose, lo hablaremos mañana- Dije saliendo en su defensa, y tomándola por los hombros para llevarla a la habitación- Tendremos que levantarnos temprano…

Ella me sonrió agradecida, y dejamos a Alice sola en el estar. Seguramente eso iba a tener consecuencias mañana. Tomé mi pijama de media estación, y me aseguré de que tenía todo pronto para el viaje que haríamos en unas pocas horas. No todos los días tenía que salir hasta el aeropuerto a despedir a la gente.

Suspiré, una vez más, y me acurruqué bajo la colcha.

- Oye, Bella, ¿Vas a tardar en dormir hoy también, como lo hiciste ayer?- Preguntó Rose un poco alarmada, sin saber muy bien como actuar después de lo sucedido en el living.

- Descuida Rosalie. Ni que fuera para tanto.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

_Bueno, este nos quedó un poco más largo. ¿Qué les parece? :)_

_No hay ropa para este capítulo, pero a lo mejor ponemos algo en el próximo. No sé, según como se den las cosas._

_Y sé, que lo digo siempre, peor voy a agradecer de nuevo a:_

_**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi**_

_**Allie Hale**_

_**Ale Samaniego**_

_**Danibellacs **_

_**Dama de Medianoche**_

_**superfancrepusculokarina**_

_**Lily Masen de Lioncourt**_

_**Vale D**_

_**Ali Masen Withlock**_

_**Cookie Mindfreak**_

_**alesZiiCullen**_

_**Allie-Cullen-Withlok**_

_**La chica de al lado**_

_**.Bells**_

_**yoyes Cullen**_

_**NB**_

_**Ro 91**_

_**Sasa**_

_**emmalup**_

_**Kaede Namikaze**_

_**Marie Bowen**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

_**Marzze**_

_**Anira Cullen**_

_**sabi07**_

_**Lia Vanderbilt **_

_**chiikiisher-Cullen Masen**_

_**Emma Isabella De Cullen**_

_**-DuLce aMoR-**_

_**Maya Cullen Masen**_

_Que siempre están por ahí :) Y a __**Bea the Dark Angel, **__bienvenida chica! Me alegra que te guste la historia :P_

_Nunca lo dije, pero son todas geniales. En serio, no saben cuánto nos alegra que estén del otro lado de la pantalla leyendo :o_

_Muchos bss!_

_Naty7 Cullen_


	19. Aeropuerto

**Aeropuerto**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_: 

Eran las cuatro en punto y ya estaba lista. Los nervios me podían más que el sueño, y justamente por eso estaba completamente ansiosa, esperando a que las demás estuvieran listas.

Si queríamos llegar en hora, a eso de las cuatro y media teníamos que estar saliendo, así que me apuré por apresurar a las demás. Toqué la puerta del baño con mis nudillos sólo para cerciorarme de que Alice seguía en allí, la cual me respondió con un gruñido, y me echó hacia fuera con el secador de pelo apuntándome a la cara. Vaya, que temperamento.

De buen humor o no, Alice estaba casi pronta. _Faltaba Rose_.

Me dirigí con temor hasta la puerta de nuestro cuarto, entrando a la habitación con cuidado.

- … ¿_Rose_?- Pregunté, suavemente, tratando de despertarla. Ninguna respuesta llegó a mis oídos, así que pregunté de nuevo, elevando un poco la voz- ¿Rose…?- Y nada. De acuerdo, tal vez era el momento de pasar la plan 'B'- ¡ROSE!- Grité, aventándole un cojín por la cara.

Se levantó asustada, con un grito, pero cuando vio que era yo, frunció el seño y se dio media vuelta para volver a dormir. Suspiré.

- Rose… Tienes que levantarte- Comencé a decirle, impacienta, mientras sacudía su cama.

- _Mmm… Cinco minutos más_…- Murmuró por la bajo, volviendo a voltearse, esta vez dándome la espalda.

Le quité todas las sábanas y frazadas de un tirón, y la arrastré hasta el estar. Por supuesto, no fue tan fácil como suena: tuve que lidiar con todas sus patadas, quejidos y gritos, y cuando por fin la pude tirar sobre el sofá, corrí hasta nuestro cuarto para elegirle la ropa.

No lo medité mucho, hice "ta- te- ti" entre sus diferentes perchas, y terminé alcanzándole unos shorts como los míos, y un buzo de algodón. Algo simple. Me encogí de hombros, pensando que a esta hora de la mañana a Rose no le importaría tanto lo que le diera para ponerse… No creo que siquiera mirara lo que le traía. Lo que me recordaba, tenía que chequear luego si se ponía su ropa del derecho.

- ¿Tú qué crees, Bella? ¿Los plateados, o los negros?- Me preguntó, mostrándome en ambas manos, unos zapatos bajos, y unos tacos altos, todavía envuelta en toalla.

- ¿¡Sigues sin vestirte!- Pregunté, histérica, corriendo en el camino para dejarle su ropa Rose, que me respondió con un gruñido.

- Escucha, _la perfección_ toma su tiempo Bella… Si no hubiera demorado tanto, mi pelo no estaría en tan _hermosas_ condiciones…- Comentó, moviendo su cabello como en las promociones de shampoo.

- Sí, sí… Uh… Los plateados- Elegí, señalando lo zapatos de taco bajo, y tratando de apurarla un poco con su decisión.

- ¿En serio lo dices? Mmm… Supongo que tienes razón… Combinan perfectamente con el gris de las…

- Sí, como digas Alice… ¡Ahora cámbiate!- La interrumpí, empujándola dentro de su cuarto. Demonios, ¿Quién diría que ir a un aeropuerto era tan cansador?

Golpeé con mi mano a Rose, que seguía durmiendo sobre el sofá, y corrí hasta el baño, el cual no había podido usar en toda la mañana porque _alguien_ lo estaba usando.

Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, se hicieron las cuatro cuarenta. En serio, tenía que dejar de llegar tarde a todos lados… Pero esta vez no era un lugar cualquiera… Y hoy no lo permitiría.

Tomé las llaves del Porsche de Alice, adelantándome, y comencé a cerrar ventanas y persianas- ¡Nos vamos!- Grité, empujándolas a ambas fuera de la puerta, y cerrando todo de una vez.

Llegamos a las cinco en punto, y bajé atropelladamente del auto, dejando a las chicas aparcar el coche. Corrí hasta la entrada, girando mi cabeza hacia todos lados, tratando de ubicarlo.

Y unos metros más a la izquierda, allí estaba. Vestido de negro, con gafas y gorro, por supuesto, pero sólo podía ser él el que llevara toda esa ropa con el calor que hacía… aún a las cinco de la mañana.

Me acerqué a él, apurada, y me senté sin aliento a su lado. Me miró, por encima de sus gafas, y me sonrió de lado.

- Hola…

- Hola…- Respondí, en el mismo tono, sin saber qué decir exactamente. No era para ponernos sentimentales- ¿…Y los demás?- Pregunté, para sacar conversación.

- En la cafetería…- Respondió, señalando con un gesto la dirección. Alice apareció detrás de nosotros, alegra como siempre, y preguntó a Edward, sin saludar.

- ¿Y Jasper?

- Tenía hambre, fueron a comer- Respondió, de nuevo, a la vez que Alice ya se alejaba a toda prisa para saludar a su novio.

Rose vino momentos después. Estaba despeinada, dormida, y con unas enormes ojeras. La miré asustada, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en ese estado cuando la metí en el auto.

Ella miró hacia todos lados, desorientada, y preguntó en una voz cansada- ¿…Dónde están todos?

- Cafetería- Contestó Esta vez Edward sin dar mucho detalle.

Ella abrió los ojos un poco más, y con algo de entusiasmo se fue hacia allí-_…Comida…_

De acuerdo, eso había sido raro. Edward me miró divertido, y me invitó con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza a seguirla- ¿Quieres desayunar tú también?

Negué, con un gesto de superioridad- No gracias, ya desayuné… Estoy siempre en todo- Agregué, golpeando mi sien con el dedo índice. En ese momento, llegó hasta nosotros la esencia de comida, algo así como sándwiches calientes, a algo por el estilo. Mi estómago rugió ferozmente, y lo tapé con mis manos avergonzada, tratando de acallarlo.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que desayunaste?- Preguntó, con una ceja levantada.

- Mmm… ¿Agua…?- El negó con su cabeza, incrédulo, y me arrastró hasta donde estaba el resto. Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados sobre una mesa, rodeados completamente por comida, y radiantes de felicidad.

- ¡Bella!- Me saludó Emmett, abriendo los brazos en señal de bienvenida, e invitándome a sentarme- Ven con nosotros, y siéntete como en casa. Puedes comer lo que quieras- Le sonreí, agradecida, tomando un pedazo de pastel- _Pero no eso_.- Lo dejé donde estaba, lentamente, y tomé otra pieza de comida. A veces Emmett me daba miedo.

Me senté lentamente, uniéndome al resto. Nos miramos confundidos, esperando a que alguien dijera algo, por lo menos. Comíamos lentamente, mirándonos el uno al otro, vigilantes por ver quién caía primero a la tentación… ¡Es que era frustrante tanto dramatismo!

- _De acuerdo_, yo creo que todos deberíamos decirle a Edward algo lindo, ahora que se va- Sugirió al fin Alice, con una sonrisa, rompiendo el silencio. Ay, no, no estas cosas… Yo no era buena con las palabras- ¡_Yo empiezo_!… Pues… Veamos… Edward- Comenzó, son una sonrisa intrigante. El aludido sólo la miraba curioso, y algo asustado- Cuando te conocí, no te di una buena impresión… Y no es que exagere, salí corriendo y me encerré en mi cuarto. Por supuesto, en ese momento para mí eras "Edward Cullen", con mayúsculas, una súper celebridad. Tuve suerte, a pesar de eso, de llegar a conocerte y saber que eres una excelente persona: amable, simpática, y sencilla. Y eso es algo que no hayas en la gente comúnmente… Por eso, te doy gracias por todos los momentos que compartimos juntos, y estoy segura de que serán muchos más.

Todo el mundo admiró en silencio el discurso de Alice, y no pude más que aplaudir un poco, seguida luego por todos los demás. Esta chica podía ser muy carismática si se lo proponía.

Alice giró su cabeza hacia Rose, que estaba a su derecha, invitándola a continuar.

Ella asintió, completamente dormida, y se aclaró la garganta para comenzar- Eres… una muy buena persona. Te queremos- Y se recostó contra el respaldo, en señal de que había terminado.

Emmett sonrió, emocionado, y se enderezó para empezar su discurso- Eddie, Eddie, Eddie…- Comenzó, meneando la cabeza. ¿Cuándo se cansarían de decirle así? Entiendo que hay que aprovechar la situación, pero si seguían, en cualquier momento Edward explotaría- Al contrario de Alice, yo te conocí cuando eras un tonto. Nada de súper estrella, y no sé qué idioteces. Siempre fui mucho más cool que tú, más guapo, y por supuesto, te gané en _todas_ las carreras… Algo que no creo que al más idiota de los idiotas le pase.

Pero tú no te preocupes, que a pesar de TODOS tus problemas… _Todos_, para mí seguirás siendo el mismo tonto de siempre, y mi mejor amigo.

- ¡Hey!- Se quejó Jasper, al notar que él quedaba afuera.

- _Shhh…_- Lo calló Emmett, muy en su papel, y luego haciendo una reverencia hacia el público. Todos aplaudimos, como debía ser, y él giró su cabeza hasta su amigo rubio, el cual estaba algo enojado por lo de antes, pero aún más nervioso por lo que iba a decir.

Yo estaba en las mismas. Me tocaba justo después de él, y tendría que estar pensando en algo ahora. _Piensa, Bella, piensa_…

Jasper se aclaró la garganta, más nervioso aún, y comenzó- Uh… Edward: Yo te conocí igual que Emmett, cuando éramos pequeños. Y… Mmm… Pase lo que pase, a pesar de que seas más bien un perdedor y que _sigas_ sin poder ganarle a Emmett en una carrera… Te queremos. Y te vamos a extrañar.

Todos estallamos en aplausos, por el esfuerzo descomunal que estaba haciendo el pobre Jasper, y él nos lo agradeció recontándose tranquilo sobre su silla, agotado.

Todos me miraron, esperando a que dijera algo. Tragué saliva pesadamente. No podía ser tan difícil… Quiero decir, lo único que había hecho Jasper era repetir el discurso de Emmett, y agregarle algo cursi al final. Si lo poníamos así, era demasiado fácil… Pero, ¿Por dónde comenzaba?

-Um… Bien. Yo te conocí Edward digamos que… No en las mejores circunstancias. Hablando en serio, _colisionaste_ contra mí… Y luego te me tiraste encima.

- ¡Wow! ¿No habíamos quedado en que no era culpa de ninguno?

- _Shhhh_…- Lo corté, volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo- Parecías raro al principio, es decir, ¿Qué clase de extraño quiere llevar a un desconocido al médico, y pagar por todo?- Él asintió levemente, con la cabeza, reconociéndolo. Finalmente- Pero a pesar de que nunca le pudiste ganar ninguna carrera a Emmett… Eres un genial amigo. … Terminé.

Todos aplaudieron, de nuevo, entre pequeñas risitas. Emmett asintió lentamente con su cabeza, como aprobando lo que había dicho, y Alice mi sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. La verdad, es que mi pequeño discurso no había quedado tan mal, que digamos…

- Bueno, ya…- Nos interrumpió Jasper, levantándose de la mesa- Tenemos que ir yendo hasta la sala de espera. El vuelo va a salir pronto- Nos recordó, mirando su reloj. Nos paramos todos lentamente, sin hacer mucho ruido, y llegamos hasta allí para sentarnos en unos bancos a esperar.

- ¿Sabes Edward?- Comentó Emmett, pasando uno de sus enormes brazos por los hombros de su pobre amigo- Te quiero. Y mucho. Por eso mismo te voy a dar un regalo, para que te acuerdes de mí…- Agregó, dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta. Se alejó de él lentamente hasta llegar a su bolso, y de allí sacó su supuesto regalo, que no era nada más ni nada menos que el celular de Edward.

- ¿…Qué demonios?- Se quejó, palpando todos sus bolsillos. Todos reímos estruendosamente, y Edward nos miró enojado.

- Espera tío, que no es sólo el celular… Mira el fondo de pantalla.

Todos nos acercamos a su móvil, y pudimos ver justo detrás del menú, y la hora del día, una foto de Emmett, bien de cerca, posando para la cámara.

- _Pasajeros para el vuelo 32, por favor presentarse en el la puerta 18._

Todos nos miramos afligidos, ese llamado era para Edward.

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué él pude tener foto y no yo?- Preguntó Jasper, resentido, llamando nuestra atención.

Alice sonrió malévolamente, y se paró de un salto- ¡FOTOS! Ven Edward, sácanos una de recuerdo- Ordenó al pobre chico y lo echó hacia atrás con una mano, a la vez que todos hacíamos muecas raras para la foto.

Creo que habremos sacado cinco, más o menos. Por supuesto, todas fueron fotos artísticas… Siempre en la misma posición, pero una todos mirando hacia la derecha, otras mirando hacia la izquierda… Con suerte, habrá por lo menos dos fotos en las que no haya cerrado los ojos por el flash.

- _Pasajeros para el vuelo 32, por favor presentarse en el la puerta 18. _

Nos miramos asustados, Tenía que irse. Alice corrió a abrazarlo, muy emotivamente, y fue seguida por Rose, que le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Genial, ahora empezaba la ronda de los abrazos… Definitivamente no era buena para esto: no podía significar más que una despedida.

Emmett fue hasta él, y lo abrazó en el más estilo de "abrazo de oso", levantándolo del suelo. Jasper, en cambio, le revolvió todo el pelo, dejándolo peor de lo que estaba. Bien, ahora me tocaba a mí. Había llorado cuando Leonardo Di Caprio se había ahogado, cuando Julieta murió por segunda vez… ¡Por Dios, había llorado hasta en "La Sirenita"! No podían hacerme esto… De todas maneras, iba a ser fuerte. Nos íbamos a ver seguido, después de todo.

Me arrimé hasta él, y lo atrapé en un abrazo fuerte. Me abrazó también, y me recosté contra su hombro. Se sentía bien. Muy bien. Respiré profundo, tratando de no olvidarme de su aroma, cuando él me susurró en el oído:

- Bella…

- ¿Mhm…?

- _¿Qué haces?_

Me separé de él abruptamente, sonrojada. Me había olvidado de que había pasado el límite de tiempo de los abrazos comunes.

- Awwww… _Bella se va a poner triste_…- Canturreó Alice cerca nuestro, y riéndose por lo bajo.

- ¡Yo no voy a nada!

- Por favor Bella, lloraste en la Sirenita…

- ¡Eso fue completamente distinto!- Salté, defendiéndome- ¡_Ella perdió su voz_! Y él iba a casarse con el pulpo ese…

- _Pasajeros para el vuelo 32, por favor presentarse en el la puerta 18. Última llamada._

Todos nos giramos hacia Edward, yo mordiéndome le labio, que ya estaba recogiendo las cosas que había dejado en el suelo. Se despidió de todos con un gesto de su mano, y lo vimos alejarse lentamente, llevando sus maletas, hasta la puerta 18. Suspiré en silencio, notando que todos nos habíamos quedado callados. Me giré hacia mis amigos, y me encontré a una Alice con una pequeña sonrisa triste, a un Jasper con el seño fruncido, a una Rose muy seria, y a un Emmett secándose unas lágrimas imaginarias. Negué lentamente con la cabeza. Emmett era Emmett. Me gustaría conocer su lado más maduro, o tendría que decirle a Rose que pensara bien con qué clase de hombre pensaba tener una relación.

- Bueno… ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó la entrada en cuestión, sin saber a dónde iríamos ahora. Éramos como unos perritos desamparados.

- Yo quiero de ir de compras- Comentó Alice, con una nueva sonrisa alentadora.

- ¿¡Ya!- Preguntó su novio, desesperado- ¡Son las seis de la mañana!

- ¿Que? ¿_Ahora hay un horario para ir de compras_?- Espetó, enfadada, mirándolo directamente. Traté de intervenir, para que no se armara una pelea.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, cálmense todos. _El centro comercial queda descartado_- Agregué claramente, y Alice me miró enfadada- …Pero de todas maneras podemos ir a desayunar… Ninguna de nosotras lo hizo todavía, y tengo el presentimiento de que a ustedes chicos no les va a importar mucho hacerlo de nuevo.

- Para. Nada- Contestó Emmett, haciendo una pausa entre las dos palabras- Es más, nos vamos _ahora._

Asentí, seguro que otra vez tenía hambre. Subimos todos al auto de Jasper, menos Alice, que se fue en el suyo directo al centro comercial. Increíble.

Les diría cómo es que estuvo el viaje, pero la verdad es que no lo sé. Traté de no pensar en nada, mirar por la ventana, y dejar la mente en blanco. Por supuesto, las peleas de Emmett y Jasper no ayudaban a mi concentración, pero de todas formas logré el no sobre pensar las cosas.

Bajamos del auto justo en frente de Bella Italia, entre los gritos de Jasper, Emmett, y Rose que se había metido en el medio para intentar calmarlos, con su sueño y todo. No era la perfecta combinación que digamos… Rodé los ojos. Nunca cambiarían.

- ¡Claro que…! A ver, Bella, ¿Podrías por favor ayudarnos en esto?- Me preguntó Emmett, fastidiado, entrando por las puertas del local. Asentí con la cabeza levemente, para que comenzara- Bien, este es el caso. _Yo,_ no hice nada. Es imposible. No había manera de que cuando…

- Emmett, cállate, rompiste mi lavadora y punto. Ya está. Vas a tener que pagar por ella y listo.

- Pero Jasper, te estoy diciendo que es _imposible_ romper una lavadora, ¿Verdad Bella?- preguntó, esperando que lo ayudara.

- Bueno, no tan imposible…- Comencé, eligiendo sentarme en la silla que daba a la ventana- Quiero decir puede pasar por unas pocas razones: Si le hechas demasiado jabón… Si la pateas fuerte… Uh… Si aprietas todos los botones al mismo tiempo…

- _Oh_… De acuerdo, me declaro culpable- Me interrumpió Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros. Por Dios, este hombre era un peligro. Rose sacudió su cabeza levemente, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, y Jasper llamó al camarero, levantando su brazo para que nos viera. Ya éramos clientes habituales, en realidad, así que no le tomé mucho tiempo en ubicarnos.

- …Estoy aburrido- Comentó Jasper, después de haber ordenado lo que pedíamos siempre.

- ¿Y si llamamos a Edward?- Preguntó Emmett emocionado, sacando su celular.

- ¿Ya? ¿Eso se puede?- Me sumé, emocionada, acercándome más al centro de la mesa.

- ¡Claro! Él me dijo que en cierta parte del vuelo se podía llamar, sí. Esperemos que sea ésta la hora…- Comentó, marcando su número.

- _¿Diga?_

- ¡Eddie!- Contestó Emmett, en un santiamén, y poniendo la conversación el altavoz- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- _¡Hey, chicos!_ _Que bueno que llaman. El viaje está… Bueno… Más o menos_- Comenzó a decir, con una voz apagada debido a la poca señal- _No me gustan estas cosas de los aviones, y además_ e_stoy sentado al lado de este tipo raro… Bien raro. Asusta un poco_- Comentó, algo nervioso.

- ¿Y no te está escuchando?- Pregunté, acercándome un poco más al centro, para escuchar mejor.

- _Ahora mismo está en el baño. Es más, hace más de una hora que está en el baño… Pero por mí, puede quedarse allí. No es que tenga ganas de pasar el resto de las interminables horas que voy a estar aquí, junto a él._

- ¿Pero cuántas horas son de viaje?- Preguntó Jasper, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa.

- _Y… Creo que unas ocho, más o menos. No me gusta para nada_.

- Wow, yo no pasaría ocho horas de mi vida encerrada allí dentro…

- _Lo_ _sé. Oye, en serio que no viene… ¿Debería preocuparme_?- Preguntó en voz alta, volviendo al tema del chico raro.

- Escucha Edward, te lo diré una vez: hagas lo que hagas, _no vayas a ese baño_- Aconsejó Rose, con una voz seria.

- _Sí, tal vez tienes razón… Oh, ¡Aquí viene! Tenemos que hablar de otra cosa… Uh, ¡Sí, sí, claro, comprendo!… Temas complicados- _Improvisó, tratando de cambiar de tema, por lo que supuse que el chico ya se había sentado en el asiento.

- Vaya, tío, suenas ridículo… ¿En seri asusta tanto?

- Pues… sí.

- Sí, claro, como digas- Lo interrumpió Emmett, incrédulo- De todas maneras, creo que tendríamos que ir cortando… Sino vamos a terminar con todo el saldo de Jasper.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Ese es mi celular! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a…!

- _De acuerdo Edward, tenemos problemas, tengo que irme-_ Susurró asustado al auricular del móvil, y cortó rápidamente la llamada. Jasper tomó su celular bruscamente de la mesa, y lo guardó dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su campera, con cierre.

Después de eso, no pasó mucho. Comimos lo que habíamos ordenado, y nos quedamos charlando tranquilamente por un rato. Por supuesto, llegó un momento en que todos nos aburrimos de la conversación, y cada uno se fue a lo suyo.

Revolvía mi café con una cuchara, en silencio. Rose se había hecho una pequeña almohada con las servilletas que había sobre la mesa para poder recostarse un rato, y Jasper y Emmett se había enfrascado en una conversación sobre football, y esas cosas. Miré hacia la ventana, buscando entretenerme con algo. No pasaba ni un auto, y de vez en cuando podía ver a alguna persona que pasaba a mi lado.

Mirando los escaparates de la vereda de enfrente, algo tapó mi vista. No saben cómo me asusté cuando vi que dos chicas se pegaron, y _literalmente_ pegaron, al vidrio de nuestra ventana. Ambas, una rubia y otra morocha, estaban mirando fijamente a Emmett y Jasper, que todavía no se habían percatado de su presencia. Y no sé por qué no lo habían echo, parecían dementes con sus ojos bien abiertos, y las manos pegadas al vidrio.

Codeé a Rose para que despertara y las viera, pero para cuando ella se incorporó, ellas ya estaban entrando al local, cuchicheando.

La rubia se acercó peligrosamente a nuestra mesa, titubeando, caminando hacia Emmett, ya pasando muy cerca de Rose, que la miraba celosa. Por supuesto, ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que ellas ya estaban a dos pasos de nosotros.

- Yo… Disculpa- Comenzó la rubia, y Emmett levantó la cabeza para verlas- ¿No… No nos firmarían un autógrafo?- Preguntó tímidamente, seguida por la morocha que mascaba chicle, que estaba mirando todo bien pegada a su amiga. ¿Autógrafos? Creo que se habían confundido de persona…

- Claro- Respondió Emmett naturalmente, como si tuviera esta conversación todos los días, mientras ella arrastraba por la mesa una hoja en blanco y una lapicera con brillantina y plumas, hasta llegar a sus manos.

Ambos, Emmett y Jasper, firmaron las hojas con alguna que otra dedicatoria, y se las entregaron con total normalidad. De acuerdo, ahora sí que no entendía nada.

La del chicle codeó a la rubia, impaciente, animándola a decir otra cosa- Y… ah, sí… ¿nos podríamos sacar unas fotos?

- Seguro- Respondió esta vez Jasper, tranquilamente, y arrimándose hasta ellas mientras Emmett tomaba su celular, y viceversa. Era automático: ellos sonreían encantadoramente para la foto, y en cuanto terminaba el flash, volvían a su cara habitual de aburrimiento.

- Aquí tienen- Respondió Emmett, entregándoles su celular. Ellas lo tomaron con las manos temblorosas, y asintieron nerviosamente antes de irse con unas enormes sonrisas, cuchicheando de nuevo. Bien, algo me decía que me estaba perdiendo de algo. _Definitivamente_.

Me costó un poco llamarles la atención, ya que ellos habían vuelto a su enfrascada conversación sobre football - ¿Ustedes…? ¿Ustedes son famosos?- Pregunté lentamente, analizando las palabras antes de decirlas.

- Sí, supongo. Quiero decir, somos actores…- Contestó Jasper, despreocupadamente, restándole importancia.

- ¿¡Qué!- Gritó Rose, antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

- Claro… Pensamos que ustedes ya lo sabían…- Agregó Emmett, desconcertado.

- ¿¡Pero y cómo lo íbamos a saber, si nunca nos lo dijeron! ¡Se supone que eso es lo que le dices a alguien, cuando lo conoces, ¿No es así? ¡Tú tendrías que haberlo dicho _"Hola, me llamo Emmett, me gusta robas cosas, y soy un actor famoso"_!- Grité, alterada, y ellos se corrieron lentamente hacia atrás, asustados…

- Oh por Dios, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta…?- Preguntó para sí misma Rose, mirando fijamente la mesa. Asentí con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podíamos haberlo dejado pasar?

- Cálmense, ¿sí?- Nos dijo Jasper, interviniendo- No es para tanto. No somos _tan_ famosos… Sólo habremos hecho un par de películas.

De pronto, todo tuvo sentido. Recordé la película, la que habíamos visto con los nietos de George, y los miré sorprendida- Esa película… La de los súper héroes… ¡Ustedes eran los amigo de Edward!- Grité, entusiasmada.

Ambos quedaron en blanco, sin contestar, hasta que Emmett boqueó por algo de aire- Uh… _Tal vez_…

Sonreí enternecida pensando que los dos niños de la película no eran más que los dos tontos chicos que teníamos por amigos. Jasper se sonrojó profundamente, y miró hacia a otro lado, mientras Emmett se encogía de hombros. Debía haberlo supuesto, pero de alguna manera u otra yo soy siempre la última en enterarme de las cosas.

- ¿Saben chicos? Tenemos que irnos… Alice estará por llegar a casa, y tenemos que hacer luego un surtido para la comida.

- De acuerdo. Las llevaríamos, pero tenemos que pasar por el apartamento de Edward para arreglar los últimos detalles, y queda prácticamente para el otro lado- Asentí. Jasper tenía razón. Arrastré a Rose hasta un taxi, que seguí pensativa. Apenas cerramos las puertas, ella comenzó al fin a pronunciar palabra- Bella… ¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta?- Preguntó incrédula, sin mirarme siquiera.

- Ya, Rose, ya pasó. Estoy de acuerdo en que fue shoqueante, pero si lo piensas bien no hay…

- ¡No, Bella, eso no! Tú sólo… Ya lo verás- Culminó, enigmáticamente, mirando por la ventanilla para adivinar si estábamos cerca de casa. Ahora yo también estaba impaciente. ¿Qué tanto podía ser?

Llegamos un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba, y corrí detrás de Rose para llegar al apartamento. No me dio tiempo ni para descansar, porque se fue como un rayo para nuestra habitación, y la seguí pisándole los talones.

Abrió nuestro armario de par en par, y comenzó a sacar las viejas cajas que guardábamos hacia fuera. Alice aún no había llegado, y el lugar parecía muy vacío con el ruido que hacíamos al tirar todo sobre el suelo.

- Mira esto- Me mostró Rose, apartando una de nuestros viejos cuadernos de la universidad.

- No. Puede. Ser…- Pronuncié, como pude, al mirar la carátula que le habíamos puesto. Estaba forrada por un montón de fotos de nuestros actores preferidos de cuando éramos adolescentes… ¿Y a que no saben a quiénes se parecían mucho? Era una vergüenza tener yo fotos de Edward pegadas sobre una hoja, y rodeadas de un millón de corazoncitos y flechas. Oh por Dios, éramos unas fanáticas. ¿Cómo podía ser que no los hubiésemos reconocido…?

Miré a Rose con una sonrisa radiante, sacando más cuadernos de dentro de la caja. Definitivamente quería ver más de esto.

Se oyeron ruidos de llaves y pasos, y corrí hasta la entrada emocionada, para avisarle a Alice.

- ¿¡A que no sabías que Emmett Jasper y Edward eran nuestros actores favoritos de cuando teníamos 16!- Pregunté, entusiasmada, y con una sonrisa enorme.

- Sí, sabía- Contestó simplemente, dejando un montón de bolsas sobre el sillón- ¿Cuál crees que fue una de las razones por la que decidí declararme a Jasper?- Preguntó, irónica, caminado hacia la cocina.

- Bueno, pero si hay algo que no sabes es que tenemos unas fotos de ellos guard…

- En nuestros cuadernos, ya lo sé. _Yo lo sé todo_, Bella…- Agregó, arqueando sus cejas, mientras caminada hacia nuestra habitación con pequeños saltitos. La seguí algo cabizbaja, y arrastrando los pies. Después de todo, yo sí era siempre la última en enterarme de las cosas.

_Bien, la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo, y esto va a ser mucho más cortito. Los siguientes capítulos no vas a ser día tras día, vamos a saltearnos semanas y hasta capaz que meses… Porque sino sería lo más aburrido que podría haber._

_El capítulo siguiente me gusta en especial :) Seguramente porque Emmett aparece bastante, y es mi personaje favorito, así que seguro que para este domingo está pronto. Se me va a hacer muy fácil escribirlo. : P_

_Para adelantarles algo, va a haber como… Un giro en la historia. Para que sea más entretenido. Y no se preocupen, porque Edward va a estar… No se va a poder deshacer de Bella tan fácil. :P_

_Bien, ahora sí, me despido. _

_Muchos bss!_

_Naty 7 Cullen._


	20. Día 1

**Día 1**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

Terminé de poner el último plato en el fregadero, y me tiré sobre el sillón para relajarme un poco. Ahora hacía exactamente 52 horas desde que Edward se había ido. No, no era tanto tiempo, y sí, llevaba la cuenta.

Alice había prometido que para hoy tendría una "súper idea" sobre qué hacer para divertirnos, pero hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido nada. Suspiré. Quién sabe qué cosas estaría pensando para nosotras.

Sonó el timbre, y me paré confundida. No esperaba a nadie para estas horas.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón, y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Jasper? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él me sonrió de lado, supongo que algo ofendido por la brusquedad de la pregunta- Vengo a buscar a Alice, ¿Ella no está?- Preguntó, dulcemente, sin perder la paciencia, descartando mi hipótesis.

- En realidad, no… Se fue al centro comercial hace dos horas, tendrás que esperar como media hora más.

Me sonrió, cansado, y lo invité a pasar. Corrí hasta la heladera, y me apuré a servirle como una buena anfitriona- ¿Quieres algo de beber?- Mi cabeza ya estaba dentro del refrigerador, por lo que no pude ver exactamente qué estaba haciendo el recién llegado.

- Ahora que lo dices, sí me gustaría tomar algo…

Sonreí, y comencé a ofrecerle lo que teníamos- Pues, hay agua de la canilla, agua, leche- Tomé una pausa para tomar un recipiente blanco en la mano- … Uh… Leche de soja…

- ¿Alice?- Preguntó, alzando ambas cejas.

Asentí con mi cabeza- _Alice_… Y tenemos además… Un líquido verde que suena peligroso…- Lo alcé en el aire, y pude ver que tenía una pequeña nota pegada en la parte de atrás:

"_¡Tú puedes Alice, tú puedes! ¡Un vaso por día y __dos kilos__ menos en una semana!"_

Rodé los ojos, sólo ella podría haber sido- …Y el cual no lo recomiendo- Cerré la heladera, y miré a Jasper expectante.

- Agua mineral estará bien.

Le traje un vaso con agua y algo de hielo, para luego sentarme a su lado- ¿Qué es de tu vida, entonces?

- Hoy vamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario- Contestó, llanamente, y desviando la mirada.

- … ¿Pero ya no lo habían celebrado?- Pregunté, ladeando la cabeza.

- Celebramos una cosa distinta. Hoy hace seis meses que somos novios. Antes era cinco meses de nuestra primera cita…- Comentó, sonrojándose.

- Ah…- Respondí, tratando de no avergonzarlo. ¡Qué tierno! Si había alguien que podía soportar a todas las exquisiteces de mi amiga, ese era Jasper Withlock.

- ¿Y por qué no t-?

Me detuve asustada cuando comenzó a sonar el timbre incansablemente.

¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Corrí hasta la puerta lo más rápido que pude, y en el momento en el que comencé a girar el pestillo, un muy exaltado Emmett entró a la habitación abruptamente. Él, agitado y asustado, no me dirigió palabra y se giró completamente hacia Jasper- Tu… Tu moto… ¿No es una BMW 2009?

- Sí…- Contestó, confundido.

- ¡La están robando!

- ¿¡QUÉ!- Gritó, incorporándose de un salto- ¿¡Y qué haces aquí! ¡Hay que detenerlo!- Agregó corriendo hasta la puerta.

- ¡Están en la vereda de enfrente! ¡NO LOS DEJES IR! – Gritó a su amigo escaleras abajo, mientras cerraba la puerta con un golpe a sus espaldas-… _Ahora…_- Comenzó, tranquilamente, una vez que Jasper ya se había alejado- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- P-Pero… Jasper… Y su moto…

- Pfff… Nadie está robando nada Bella, sólo quería sacarlo de aquí. Era la única opción- Respondió, yendo hacia la heladera tranquilamente.

- ¿Y no podías pedirle tranquilamente que nos dejara hablar a solas?- Pregunté, viendo cómo revolvía el refrigerador.

- …Oh- Se detuvo, levantando su cabeza, sin mirar a ningún punto fijo- … Supongo que no se me ocurrió- Se encogió de hombros, y tomó luego entre sus manos el frasco con el líquido verde.

- … ¡No!

Paralizó sus movimientos, y luego de mirar un poco más lo que tenía entre manos, asintió lentamente y lo dejó junto a las demás cosas con mucho cuidado. Rodé los ojos- Emmett, dime de una vez qué es lo que sucede.

Lo pensó por un momento, parado en el lugar donde estaba, y luego se acercó lentamente hacia mí, hasta sentarse a mi lado. Miró hacia el suelo, pensándolo por un momento, y levantó unos segundos después la mirada, decidido a hablar- Tengo un problema. Bueno, no, en realidad no es mi problema… Si no el problema de una amigo… del vecino… de mi cartero.

Pestañeé un par de veces, mirándolo de lado. ¿Emmett me estaba pidiendo consejo? ¿_A mí_? Esto no podía sonar bien… No era la más indicada para dar consejos. ¡No podía ni decidir qué desayunar por las mañanas, y él quería que solucionara su problema!

Lo miré incrédula, cruzándome de brazos- No me digas… El amigo del vecino de su cartero.

- Ajá- Respondió, apretando sus labios.

- ¿Y cómo se llama este chico, el del problema?- Pregunté, tratando de hacerlo caer.

- …_Bob._

- Bob, claro, no me digas…- Rodé los ojos, y le indiqué con una mano que continuara.

Carraspeó- El punto es que a Bob le gusta una chica… Uh… Mary. Y está saliendo con ella. Pero no sabe si llevar las cosas a otro nivel… ya sabes… como ser algo más que una cita, ¿Entiendes?- Preguntó, completamente nervioso.

- Emmett.

- Dime.

- Hay veces que me pareces cada vez más idiota. Quiero decir, ¿Un amigo del vecino del cartero? Por favor, todo el mundo sabe eso… Inventa algo más original…

Él me miró con la mente en blanco, creyendo que estaba loca- … ¿Qué?

- ¡Agh!- Suspiré, y me acomodé más sobre el sillón- Emmett, eres demasiado obvio. Pon otro tipo de metáfora si no quieres que la gente se entere.

Me miró enojado, y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Otra metáfora? Cómo… No sé… ¿Un árbol y una flor?- Me espetó, irónicamente.

Levanté las cejas sorprendida- Pues… Sí, eso puede ser… Suena interesante. Continúa.

Suspiró, cansado de tener que dar todas estas vueltas, y fijó su vista al frente, hablando hacia nadie en particular- Bien. Había una vez un árbol, un enorme y súper cool árbol, al que le gustaba una hermosa rosa. El problema, era que no sabía cómo esa rosa se lo iba a tomar, porque apenas estuvieron saliendo, y tenía dudas sobre si ella quería llegar a algo más- Culminó, apresurando las palabras.

- Emmett.

- ¿Qué?

- Díselo.

Me miró, con dudas- … ¿Estás segura? Porque no sabes de quién estoy hablando…

Resoplé- ¿Te parece que no lo sé? Escúchame- Me acerqué a él, tomándolo por las hombros- Todo el mundo sabe que te gusta Rose… ¡Chst!- Lo detuve, antes de que pudiera decir alguna que otra escusa, y él aceptó derrotado que tenía razón- Bien. Ahora, no hay ninguna razón por la que deberías estar nervioso, yo…

- ¿Quién dijo que estoy nervioso?- Preguntó, a la defensiva, enderezando su espalda. Levanté una ceja, y se encogió un poco, arrepentido- Bueno, ya, déjame defender un poco mi hombría.

Suspiré por la onceaba vez, y junté mentalmente fuerzas para seguir hablando. De veras, a veces había cosas que me sacaban un poco la paciencia- Como te decía, estoy 110% segura de que estará de acuerdo contigo, así que más te vale que te apures en hacerlo.

- … ¿En serio lo crees?- preguntó sonriendo de lado, con una voz calmada.

- Claro genio. ¿Cuándo me equivoco?

Me agradeció con unas palmadas en la espalda (un poco fuertes de más para mi gusto) y se incorporó en busca de su celular, que había dejado sobre la mesa- Oye, ¿Podrías darme algunos consejos? Ya sabes, algo sobre ella que tendría que saber.

Cuando apenas incorporé lo que Emmett había dicho, Jasper entró abruptamente a la habitación, llenándola toda de silencio. Estaba completamente agitado, y chorreaba gotas de agua por su frente, fruto de la corrida.

- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunté, con pena, en camino a buscarle una toalla para secarse.

- No… Nadie… Nadie estaba robando mi moto- Contestó, dirigiéndose a Emmett- Corrí… y corrí… Y no los veía. Estuve horas… buscando… Y cuando volví… Estaba en el estacionamiento… _donde la había dejado_.

- Lo sé- Contestó simple y llanamente Emmett, jugando con un juego de su móvil.

Jasper lo miró hecho una furia, y lo senté sobre el sillón antes de que se abalanzara sobre su amigo. Me fijé que tranquilizara su respiración, y le traje otro vaso de agua para beber, tratando que se calmara.

- Como sea Bella, estaba tratando de decirte… Si podías decirme algo… sobre ella…- Continuó, con palabras claves, mirando fijamente a Jasper para tratar de adivinar si él se daba cuenta.

- ¿Están hablando de Rose?- Preguntó, tomando un trago de su bebida.

- ¿Qué? No, ¿Cómo crees?… … ¿Cómo lo sabías?

- Eres la peor persona que hay en el mundo para ocultar las cosas, Emmett- Contestó secamente, aún mosqueado sobre su moto. Si las chicas me mintieran así, les haría la ley del hielo de por vida, pero me alegraba de que Jasper no se enojara tanto. Con Alice había que tener paciencia.

- Olvídalo. Bella, dime algo de ella que me ayude un poco- Continuó, revolviéndose incómodo en el asiento.

- Emmett, en realidad no soy la persona más adecuada a la cual preguntarle eso…- Comencé, dudosa. Si Alice estuviera aquí sería más fácil- … Pero supongo que puedo decirte algo…- Me aclaré la garganta, y empecé con mi lista- Primero: Su nombre completo es Rosalie Lilian Hale, pero nunca le digas Lilian. Te golpeará. Segundo: Le encantan los autos, o más bien le fascinan los autos, y cualquier cosa que le comentes o hagas con respecto a eso seguro que funcionará. Luego, no le gusta levantarse temprano. Nunca. Es una persona completamente distinta, y hasta te diría que tendrías que tenerle algo de miedo. Y… creo que eso es lo más importante.

Me miró seriamente, procesando lo que le había dicho. Seguro que no le servía de mucho, pero algo era algo.

- ¡Llegué!- Gritó Alice, desde la puerta, como si la hubiéramos llamado. Apareció con un montón de bolsas, y se fue directo a besar a su novio por le aniversario, supongo. Que tiernos que se veían.

- Bella, dime algo más- Insistió Emmett, volviendo a llamar mi atención.

- Oh, pues, bueno… No lo sé… No me estoy fijando bien en lo que le gusta…

- ¿Están hablando sobre Rose?- Preguntó Alice, levantando la cabeza.

Emmett suspiró, derrotado. Simplemente el mundo entero lo sabía- En realidad sí. ¿Hay algún consejo que puedas darme?

- Cariño, estás preguntándole a la persona ideal- Contestó al instante, acercándose a él- Toma nota: Le gusta el color rojo, y el perfume de lilas. Le encanta el chocolate, y detesta los lunes. El regalo perfecto que podrías hacerle, es un vestido blanco de Daniel Cassin, con unos aretes de diamante que hagan juego.

- Alice, estás diciendo lo que a ti te gustaría que te regalaran- La interrumpió su novio, mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno, Jasper, _si no le gusta, alguien se lo tiene que quedar_…- Insinuó mi amiga, en voz baja. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Estaba pasando los datos completamente mal.

- Mira Emmett, borra eso. A Rose no le gustan los regalos caros, así que si quieres sorprenderla, que sea algo más… simbólico. No te estoy diciendo que le dibujes una cartita, pero supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Él asintió contento, analizándolo todo. Me sentí orgullosa por saber tantas cosas… Soy una súper amiga.

- Oh, Bella, se me ocurrió a dónde podemos ir- Comentó Alice, interrumpiéndome. Demonios- ¡Podemos ir a bailar!

- ¿A bailar, Alice?- Pregunté, cansada- ¿No podemos ir a hacer otra cosa?

- Nop. Hace mucho que no vamos, ¡Y te vendrá bien! Para despejarte un poco… Además, Jasper y Emmett se apuntan, somos mayoría- Agregó, confiada.

- Pues… ¡Emmett no irá!- Contradije, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué no?- Preguntó él desilusionado, apartando su vista del juego por unos momentos.

- Porque… tienes que decirle a Rose lo que sientes…

- Bella- Mi miró, con una sonrisa de lado- Creo que eso puede esperar una noche, ¿No te parece?

Lo miré con mal genio, y me acurruqué en el sillón- Bien… ¿Pero y Rose?

- Le preguntaré luego- Contestó simplemente Alice, arreglando el esmalte de sus uñas- No creo que tenga inconveniente en venir…

- Es que… Ella ya me había dicho que ya no venía- Mentí, mirando hacia el suelo. Mediadas desesperadas recurren a acciones desesperadas.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque… Va a salir con otro chico.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué chico?- Me pregunté Emmett seriamente, enderezándose en le asiento.

- … Bob.

Emmett pestañeó un par de veces- Lo siento Alice, pero no puedo arriesgarme a eso. No voy a ir a bailar esta noche. Tengo que ir con Rose…

- Emmett, ¿A quién le vas a creer? ¿A ella, o a mí?- Preguntó Alice dulcemente, pestañeando.

Él se corrió hasta el centro del sillón, con miedo, pasando su mirada entre nosotras dos- Yo… Tengo que pensarlo-

- Agh. No lo sé, yo me voy. Esta noche te quiero ver en el baile Bella…- Agregó, antes de llevarse a Jasper consigo. Suspiré. Iba a ser un día largo.

Emmett se fue el poco tiempo, y eso me dio algo de tranquilidad al estar sola. Me fui hasta mi cuarto, lentamente, y me tiré sobre la cama para notar algo duro en mi espalda. Me di vuelta, y tomé entonces el diario en mis manos.

Hacía añares que no la abría, por lo que me dio algo de pena dejarlo ahí olvidado… Lo puse en la primera página sin escribir, y tomé una lapicera.

_Querido Diario:_

_Mil perdones por no escribir, pero es que estoy con muchas emociones hoy en día. Ya estoy extrañando a Edward, y eso que ha pasado un día desde que se fue._

_¡Oh, sí! Edward se fue. Supongo que debería habértelo contado. De todas maneras, nos hablaremos a menudo, no creo que vaya a ser tan difícil._

_Te dejo, porque me está viniendo el sueño, y no puedo quedarme dormida ahora. Tengo que hacer tareas._

_Muchos besos, Bella._

_P/D: ¡A Emmett le gusta Rose! Y viceversa. Ya era hora._

Lo dejé todo sobre el escritorio, y me tumbé boca arriba a mirar el techo. A estas horas de la tarde, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me desperté de golpe, haciéndome sonar el cuello por las contracturas. Me había quedado dormida, _por supuesto_, y todo lo que podía oír eran pasos apresurados por toda la casa. Caminé arrastrando los pies hasta el baño, echa un desastre, y miré a mi amiga preguntándole qué pasaba con la mirada.

- Ya nos vamos, Bella. Vístete, te dejé tu ropa sobre la cama- Me contestó Alice, pasándose el secador sobre su pelo, y con la otra mano delineándose los labios. Nos é cómo podía hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo, yo que casi no podía caminar del sueño…

Me fui hasta el cuarto, para ver sobre mi colcha una mini falda, un top escotado, y unos tacos gigantes. Definitivamente no. Abrí mi armario de par en par, y saqué un vestido que Alice me había comprando en alguna ocasión. **(N/A: Vestidos de todas en el perfil)** ¿Por qué todas podían tener ropa espectacular y hermosa, y yo me tenía que poner algo que no me cubría nada? Sacudí la cabeza. Estaban locas si pensaban que les haría caso.

Me puse unos tacones altos para poder apaciguar un poco la furia de Alice cuando me viera, y fui corriendo hasta el baño que ahora estaba libre. Rose me atrapó en la mitad del camino, y con algo de maquillaje y unos peines pudo hacer milagros. Perfecto. Estaba pronta.

- ¡Chicas, ya nos vamos!- Gritó Alice desde la puerta, mientras yo agarraba mi bolso. Caminé hasta las escaleras, y sonó el teléfono. Nos miramos entre las tres, pensando si atender o no, y frustrada terminé yo yendo a contestar, mientras ellas me esperaban unos escalones abajo.

- ¿Diga?

- _Hola Bella…_

- ¡Eddie!- Grité entusiasmada. Edward no era ese tipo de persona que llamara mucho, y una vez que o hacía tenía que aprovecharlo.

- _No me digas Eddie, Isabella._

- Entonces tú no me digas Isabella- Contraataqué, arrugando la nariz.

- _Es todo lo que obtendrás de mí si sigues diciéndome ese nombre_- Sonreí de lado, y me recosté contra la pared. Alice y Rose rodaron los ojos, y se sentaron en el tercer escalón, de piernas cruzadas, sabiendo que iba a tardar un rato.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunté, chequeando en mi reloj la hora. No quería que me estuviera llamando muy tarde.

_- Rodando, ya sabes. Esto nunca se termina-_

- Pero… Si aquí son las 10:30… Allá tiene que ser demasiado tarde… ¿Estás rodando a estas horas de la noche?

_- Bueno, sí, me tocaba una escena que era bien tarde… la verdad es que no pude hacer nada por cambiarla._

- ¡Bella, apúrate!

Suspiré frustrada, dirigiéndoles una mueca a mis amigas. ¿Es que no tenían un poco de respeto por la privacidad?- ¿Estás en tu hora de descanso, o le estás robando tiempo a tus productores?- Pregunté, con una sonrisa.

_- Bueno…-_ Se escucharon unos ruidos fuertes de fondo, y alguna persona que otra que lo llamaba a gritos para que viniera- _¿…Tú qué crees?_

Fruncí el seño- Edward, estás trabajando, no tienes que hacer eso…

_- No te preocupes, lo hago con mucho gusto. …Aunque lo tenga que pagar después. Sólo querías saber qué estabas haciendo._

- Oh, ahora mismo estoy por irme a bailar- Comenté, desilusionada.

_- ¿Bailar? ¿Con quién?-_ Preguntó bruscamente, dejándome sorprendida.

- Con Jasper, Emmett, y las chicas… ¿Con quién más?

- _Oh, sí, claro, perdona._

- ¡Bella!

- Me tengo que ir- Respondí automáticamente al grito de la escalera- Y creo que te vendría bien, o tus productores te matarán.

_- Sí, creo que tienes razón… Buenas noches Bella._

- Buenas noches- Colgué el teléfono lentamente, y me quedé mirando fijamente el suelo, pensando. Sí que le echaba de menos.

Rose me tomé del brazo, y me llevó bruscamente hasta el auto de Alice. Supuse que ya había demorado demasiado.

- Bella, ¿Dónde están tus aretes?- Preguntó Alice, en el momento que me vio entrar al auto. No me iba a decir nada por la ropa, no, sino por los aretes. ¿Quién la entendía?

- Alice, no hay tiempo para eso…

- Pero es que tienes que ponerte esos aretes… Todo es un conjunto, ¿No lo entiendes?- Preguntó con voz soñadora, y levanté una ceja.

- Ay, por favor, ya arranca.

Me miró detenidamente, sabiendo que se vengaría, y puso sus llaves en el contacto con un movimiento brusco. Tengo que recordar empezar a hacerle un poco más de caso. Llegamos a la puerta del club a eso de las 11:30, y nos encontramos con Emmett y Jasper en la entrada.

El lugar era como me lo imaginaba: completamente ruidoso y lleno de luces. Nos acercamos directamente a la pista de baile (por insistencia de Alice, claro) y me animé a bailar un poco, siempre con mis amigas y los chicos. No es que no me estuviera divirtiendo, pero al poco rato me alejé un poco, porque ya estaba haciendo un mal tercio. Alice y Jasper tenían que bailar algo juntos, y Emmett y Rose también querían bailar, así que me dirigí a la barra a pedir algo.

Suspiré, sentada donde estaba ahora, en unas mesas lejos de la multitud, revolviendo mi bebida con cansancio. Seguro que si estaba Edward esto no pasaba. Él estaría bailando conmigo, o por lo menos acompañándome.

Sacudí la cabeza al pensar en él. No era momento para estar pensando en eso. Giré mi cabeza hasta la gente, tratando de distraerme, y me encontré con mi amiga de vestido crema, que me hacía señas.

- ¡Bella!- Me saludó Alice, gritándome desde cerca. Se podía notar que ya estaba un poco pasadita de alcohol, así que me incorporé hasta alcanzarla, tratando de que no se tambaleara.

- Alice, ¿Qué dijimos sobre la bebida?- Pregunté, regañándola, y cruzándome de brazos.

Me miró en blanco, torciendo la cabeza.

- ¿No recuerdas? ¿En la fiesta de Max?

Confundida, alzó las cejas.

- … ¿En la casa de Jenny?

Abrió sus labios en una pequeña y perfecta "o", mostrando sorpresa. Pareció pensarlo por un momento, y luego soltó una risita tonta- Lo siento Bella, no tengo idea de lo que me hablas.

Frustrada, me senté sobre mi silla de nuevo- ¿Quieres?- Me preguntó, tendiéndome un vaso con bebida- Es sin alcohol…

La miré incrédula, y se lo quité de la mano. Definitivamente tenía que dejar de tomar eso. Rosalie se nos unió a los pocos segundos, un poco acalorada por toda la montonera de gente que había, y se sentó a mi lado con desgana.

- Te diste cuenta de que el hombre de allá, bien a la izquierda… El de camisa a cuadros negros, te está mirando desde hace mucho, ¿No es así?- Me tiró el comentario ella, sin siquiera saludar. Giré mi cabeza rápidamente hacia la muchedumbre, y me encontré con la mirada de, en efecto, una persona de camisa negra que me observaba con dudas.

- ¡Oh, Bella, quiere pedirte que bailes con él! ¿Por qué no vas?- Preguntó Alice, entusiasmada.

- ¡No, Alice! Es un completo desconocido, y no tengo ganas de conocer gente ni nada por el estilo hoy- Respondí, algo extrañada de que le estuviera prestando atención a la conversación.

- Ya sé lo que te sucede- Me interrumpió Alice, segura de sí misma- Necesitas un tiempo, porque no te sientes preparada… Te daré unos minutos para que lo pienses…- Se detuvo, mirándome fijo, y continuó a los pocos segundos- _¿Y? ¿Cuándo vas a ir?_

Me enojé seriamente. Sabía que no estaba pensando todo lo que decía, y que no era su culpa, pero ella no era quién para decirme lo que hacer con mi vida amorosa- ¿Qué tal en un millón de años? ¿Puedes ese día?- Pregunté, irritada. Saldría con alguien, claro, pero no ese chico. No estaba de humor de ver a nadie.

- Ay, Bella, tú nunca cambias…- Suspiró, y se marchó tambaleando hasta algún lado entre la multitud. Rose la siguió, preocupada, seguramente tratando de detenerla antes de que hiciera algo muy idiota.

Me quedé sola, de nuevo. Lo que era mejor, porque la música alta me estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. Miré de reojo la gente, distraída, y noté como el chico de camisa a cuadros me observaba fijamente. De acuerdo, éste era el momento adecuado para correr a un lugar seguro. Estaba bastante claro que querría hablar conmigo, y no quería desilusionarlo.

Me paré en busca de ayuda, y encontré a Jasper por entre la gente, por lo que me moví hasta alcanzarlo.

- Jasper, por favor, ¡Ayúdame!- Le lancé, lo más disimulada que pude, ya que el chico cuadros me seguía mirando.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me pides ayuda porque ese chico quiere invitarte a bailar, y para que no lo haga vienes a mi, tratando de que lo asuste o algo por el estilo?- Quedé perpleja, viendo que había acertado en todo.

- … ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo dice tu mirada…- Contestó enigmáticamente, perdiendo su vista entre la gente.

- ¿Es que tengo las cosas escritas en la frente?- pregunté, frustrada, por el hecho de que la gente siempre adivina lo que estoy pensando. No era un tema para discutir en este momento, pero…

- Eso quisiera…- Contestó, divertido- Pero nah, sólo me lo ha contado Alice- Bien, tal vez Jasper también estaba un poco pasado de copas.

Sacudí mi cabeza, volviendo a la realidad- ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

- Bella, en realidad, no soy bueno para ese tipo de cosas…

- _¿Qué?-_ Pregunté, perpleja. ¡Si sólo tenía que pararse a mi lado, y fingir que estaba bailando conmigo!

- Lo siento…

Suspiré frustrada. No podía obligarlo a hacer nada, si no quería ayudarme, allá él- Bueno, ¿Dónde están Alice y Rose?- Pregunté impaciente, viendo como el chico cuadros de acercaba. Al diablo el perfil bajo, tendría que salir corriendo ahora.

- Creo que en el baño…

- ¿Y dónde queda el baño?- Pregunté, apurada, notando que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Jasper me miró con cara de "¿Yo qué voy a saber donde esta el baño de mujeres?" Así que seguí con las preguntas, desesperada.

- ¿Y Emmett?

- No lo veo desde hace diez minutos, se habrá perdido entre la multitud…- Contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin nada más que decir, me giré rápidamente, pasando por entre la gente, tratando de alejarme. No podía hacer mucho, todo el mundo estaba con ropa llamativa y fluorescente… Sólo a mí se me ocurría vestir de gris y negro.

Girando en círculo, tratando de perderlo, me choqué de golpe con (¿Adivinen quién?) el chico cuadros. Yo pensaba que me estaba siguiendo, por lo que mi plan de dar la vuelta era infalible, pero si él se quedaba parado en le mismo sitio no iba a dar resultados.

- Hola…- Comentó el desconocido, con una voz rasposa. Se le olía el desde lejos que estaba fumando, algo que no soportaba. Pero por lo menos no era olor a alcohol, así que iba teniendo suerte.

- Hola- Contesté, con la voz apagada.

- Me preguntaba si… te gustaría bailar…- Preguntó, yendo directo al grano. Me mordí el labio, con miedo a responder. Seguramente era un buen chico, y yo lo estaba rechazando porque sí.

Levanté la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, y por suerte una voz habló a mis espaldas.

- Disculpa…- oí que alguien decía, con una voz grave que sólo podía pertenecer a alguien.- No creo que ella vaya a bailar contigo…

- ¿Y por qué no?- preguntó el chico cuadros tranquilamente, pero con un tono de reto en la voz.

- Porque va a estar muy ocupada bailando conmigo… ¿Cierto Bella?- Me preguntó Emmett, interponiéndose entre nosotros dos.

Tenía que responder algo, así que traté de ser lo más breve posible para salir de aquí corriendo. Asentí con mi cabeza rápidamente, y miré a mi amigo con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Lo ves?- Preguntó, con superioridad.

- ¿Y tú quién eres para decir eso?- Contraatacó el chico, adelantándose un paso.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?- Respondió en forma de pregunta, adelantándose también, y tocándole el pecho con el dedo índice.

El chico retrocedió un poco, con cuidado, seguramente midiendo que la masa enorme que era Emmett, debía de anunciar que no era el tipo de persona con la que deberías meterte, y de marchó enojado.

Parpadeé unos momentos, sin asimilar todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, y miré a mi amigo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Eres genial Emmett! ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!- Grité, alegre, tirándome a sus brazos.

- Siempre es un placer rescatar a una damisela en apuros- Contestó con voz teatral, y haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba pasando?

- Lo leí en tu expr-

- Te lo dijo Alice, ¿Cierto?

- Jasper- Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y con eso terminó la noche. Muy movida para mi gusto, y por sobre todo eso, terminé agotada. Por suerte llegamos a casa rápido, con Alice completamente dormida y yo conduciendo, por supuesto. En el momento en el que pisé la habitación, me tiré sobre el sofá para caer rendida, sin llegar a quitarme ni los zapatos. Mañana enfrentaría todas las consecuencias de una noche alocada.

_Ya se que me quedó hecho un asco, pero son las dos de la mañana, y mi cabeza no funciona bien. Mañana tengo que terminar un proyecto de neurona. Que cansancio._

_Les mando un saludo ENORME a todas, porque nunca pensé que tantas personas podrían estar leyendo esto. Quiero que sepan que lo aprecio mucho, por algo es que estoy trabajando hasta estas horas ^ ^' En serio me preocupo para que esté en hora y bien._

_No se asusten por el título. No voy a relatar día por día :P Eso sería insano._

_Un saludo muy grande,_

_Ro._


	21. Apuesta

**Apuesta**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

La luz me daba directamente a los ojos cerrados, así que ya no podía seguir descansando en paz. Suspiré fuertemente, y abrí los ojos con pesadez. Emmett me miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos, prácticamente sentado sobre mí.

- Hoy fiesta en el apartamento de Edward.

-… Uh… Buenos días a ti también…- Respondí como pude, incorporándome, y notando como todos los demás estaban en la sala, aún mirándome. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser la última en levantarme? Observé las caras de cada uno de ellos, como si esperaran algún tipo de reacción en mí.

Entonces entendí- … ¿Fiesta en el apartamento de Edward?

- Sip- Contestó Emmett por el resto de los demás, sentándose derecho- Es que, estábamos pensando… La casa está tan sola, todo el tiempo… Entonces, se me ocurrió que sería lindo llevarle algo de gente- Argumentó con una sonrisa inocente, a la vez que todos asentían- ¡No puedes faltar! Por que no va a ser una fiesta cualquiera… Sino "_**La Fiesta**_"…

- ¡Como _**"El Diario"**_!- Gritó Alice, en un salto, y con un gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué diario?- Preguntó Jasper, interesado.

Las chicas y yo nos miramos entre sí, alertas- … ¿De qué hablas?

- De… El diario- Contestó dudoso.

- ¿_Tienen un diario_?

- ¡No!- Gritó Emmett en respuesta- ¡Por favor! ¡Eso es de nenas…!

- ¡Bien! Ahora que aclaramos que nadie tiene ningún diario, sigamos con lo del día…- Interrumpió Alice apresurada. No entendía por qué no quería que su novio lo supiera, pero podía comprender por qué no era necesario que la información llegara a manos de Emmett. Sería un desastre.

- Te decíamos sobre la fiesta, Bella- Comentó Rose, trayéndome algo para desayunar.

Asentí en silencio, mientras le daba un gran bocado a mi comida improvisada. ¿Estaban todos locos? Como si eso pudiera llegar a pasar- … Saben que Edward no los dejará, ¿No es así?

- Es que… _Edward no se va a enterar_- Respondió Esta vez Jasper, sentándose a mi lado.

Los miré ladeando mi cabeza, sin entenderlo todavía.

- Bella… Tú no le irás a decir, ¿A que no?- Preguntó Emmett con algo de miedo, alzando ambas cejas.

Alice fue más rápida que yo, y le pegó con un periódico hecho un rollito. Emmett se sobó la nuca con algo de dolor, y yo los miré sorprendida- ¿No se lo van a decir? Pero… Tendríamos que decírselo…

- Ay, por favor…- Me interrumpió Rose, cruzándose de brazos- No haremos nada malo, Bella. Sólo haremos una fiesta, y nos quedaremos a limpiar luego. No es un gran problema.

- No seas aburrida- Agregó Alice, con una sonrisa- Así que quedamos en que no lo dirás…

- Está bien, está bien. Pero no me comprometo a nada- Respondí a secas, y todos suspiraron aliviados.

- ¡Perfecto! Ahora ve al baño a arreglarte un poco, no soporto verte el maquillaje corrido- Me ordenó Alice, señalando la dirección al pasillo.

Miré hacia la ventana, asombrada, y pude ver en el reflejo como mis pelos estaban completamente alborotados, y tenía el vestido torcido hacia un lado. ¡No!

Corría hasta el espejo del baño, y me quité con algo de agua los restos de rimel, apurada. ¿Cómo podía haberme olvidado de quitarme todo esto?

Las risas de todos resonaban por las paredes, y sonreí para mis adentros, mientras tomaba mi cepillo, esperando por lo menos que no se estuvieran riendo de mí. Suspiré. Por más que intentara, era obvio que mi cabello no tenía arreglo, a lo mejor Rose podría hacer algo luego.

Escuché sonar el teléfono, y abrí la puerta para que me escucharan.

- ¿Quién atiende?- Todos se quedaron callados, y me aclaré la garganta: el teléfono seguía sonando- Uh… ¿Nadie va?- Nada. Ni una respuesta.

Me encaminé enfurecida hasta le cocina, y los miré a todos enojada a través de la puerta- ¿Diga?

- _Hola, Bella_- Me atraganté con mi propia saliva, y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Oh, no! ¡No ahora!

- H-hola, Edward…- Contesté como pude, haciendo gestos a mis amigos. Alice se golpeó la frente con sus manos, Rose comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza, perdiendo las esperanzas. Yo no podía mentir. Y estaba más que segura de que Edward se iba a dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

_- ¿Qué es de tu vida?-_ Preguntó simplemente, logrando que empezaran a chorrearme gotas de sudor por la frente.

- ¿Yo? No estoy haciendo nada…

_- ¿Cómo que nada? Algo tienes que estar haciendo…_

- Oh… Uh… Pues, s-sí. Estoy con… Alice.

_- Oh. Bien…_

- Ella está mirando… televisión. Sí, eso. Televisión- Eso era lo más idiota que podría haber dicho en la historia. ¿¡Por qué nadie me detenía!

Podía notar que Edward se estaba poniendo incómodo por lo poco fluido de la conversación, así que cambió de tema- _Imagino que la debes de estar pasando genial. Yo estoy en un receso, porque esta noche tengo que volver a filmar. Esto parece interminable. Espero que tú tengas mejores planes…_

- ¿Y-yo?… ¿E-esta noche?- Repetí, haciendo gestos de auxilio a mis amigos.

- _… Uh… ¿Bella?_

Alice corrió hasta donde estaba y me quitó el teléfono- Hola, ¿Edward?… Sí, es Alice, sí. … No, es que está un poco dormida, en realidad. Hay que tenerle un poco de paciencia en las primeras horas de la mañana… Sí, un lindo día, ¿No? He descubierto que el que esté siempre más soleado, es porque la capa de ozona está siendo dañada, lo que afecta a toda clase de personas, plantas y animales, como las jirafas. En realidad, como esa jirafa que acabe de nace en el zoológico más cercano. Oye, ¿Por qué no dejamos esta conversación para luego, cuando nos veamos en un zoológico?

Alice soltó todo ese último montón de palabras sin respirar ni dejarlo interrumpir, comenzando por el clima y terminando con el zoológico. Vaya, esta chica sí que era buena.

- Entonces nos hablamos lueg… Uh… Pero si mejor ter… _Oh_. Está bien- Ella extendió su brazo hacia mí, con el teléfono en mano una cara no muy feliz- Bella, quiere hablar _contigo_.

De acuerdo, no cantaba con eso. Tomé el aparato con algo de miedo, y le hablé al auricular- ¿Diga?…

_- Bella, ¿Qué sucede?_

- ¿Pero, qué va a suceder?…

_- Bella… Dime la verdad: ¿Qué estás ocultando?_

- Yo…- Suspiré sonoramente. No había otra opción. Tenía que decirlo- Está bien, Edward. Me descubriste. Vamos a hace una fiesta salvaje en tu apartamento.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, y algo enojados. ¿A que no iban a adivinar que lo iba a contar por mi misma?

_- ¡Ja, ja! Sí, claro. ¿Qué ustedes van a…? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Bueno, dile a Emmett entonces que no sea en mi habitación_- Contestó entre risas, evidentemente pensando que era una broma.

- ¡Ja, ja! Sí, claro, se lo diré…- Contesté también riéndome, y echando una mirada significativa a mis amigos, que comprendieron al instante mi tono falso de ironía. Nota mental: Decirle a Emmett que no entre al cuarto de Edward.

- _Vaya, ahora noto sí que estás más alegre. Supongo que no leíste el diario de hoy…_

- ¿El periódico? No, en esta casa sólo se lee el Cosmopolitan, y otras revistas de chismes, lo siento… ¿Por qué preguntas?

- _No, nada en especial… Sólo no lo leas_- Fruncí el seño. Ahora quería leerlo. Noté por el rabillo del ojo que Alice tomaba en sus manos el diario que había traído Jasper, y lo abría interesada, mientras yo estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos.

- _… ¿Bella?_

Alice abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y se levantó se su asiento, periódico en mano- ¡_Yo sabía_ que tenía que haberme puesto los zapatos rojos!

Le quité el diario bruscamente y miré detenidamente la página que ella ya tenía abierta. Se me calló el teléfono de la impresión. ¡Era yo! ¡YO ESTABA EN UNA FOTO DEL DIARIO!

Como centro, éramos Edward y yo, abrazados, y el resto de los chicos atrás. Por suerte estaba de espaldas… Pero… Era una foto. En el periódico. Donde todo el mundo lo lee… Oh por Dios.

_- ¿Bella?_- Escuché que decía Edward, desde el piso- _Te dije que no lo leyeras…_

- ¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo!- Gritó Emmett, enojado por no estar al tanto- ¡Lee, Bella, _lee_!

Me aclaré la garganta, y tomé el teléfono para que Edward pudiera escuchar.

_**¿Quién es ella?**_

_Nuestras cámaras han captado una foto del famoso Edward Cullen, en un aeropuerto camino a Londres, donde filmará su nueva película. Además de estar acompañado por sus amigos Jasper Withlock y Emmett Mc Carty, podemos ver a tres chicas, las cuales no conocemos… Pero claro, quien llama más la atención es la que está abrazada al famoso actor, de espaldas._

_No se le puede ver la cara, pero preguntamos a Edward Cullen sobre ella, quien nos contestó que sólo era una fan lunática que…_

- ¿FAN LUNÁTICA?- Pregunté completamente enojada, dejando de leer.

- _¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Fue lo único que se me ocurrió!…_- Respiré profundamente tres veces, tratando de clamarme, mirando fijamente la pared. Era cierto, habíamos quedado con Edward que trataríamos desmentir todo lo que dijera que nos conocíamos, para que se generaran rumores, pero… Esto ya era el colmo. ¿Yo? ¿¡Fan lunática! ¡Pfff...!

- Uh, ¿Edward?- Escuché que Rose decía, tomando el teléfono- Bella ahora mismo está en shock, así que mejor esperamos a que se clame un poco…

- _**Pásamelo**_- Demandé, estirando mi mano. Mi miró con algo de miedo, y me alcanzó lo que pedía lentamente.

- _Bella, escucha_- Comenzó, antes de que pudiera hablar- _No te enojes, ¿De acuerdo? Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, así que a lo mejor si n-_

- ¿Y las llamadas Edward?

_-… ¿Qué llamadas?_

- ¡Estas llamadas, estas!- Grité, nerviosa- ¿Y si las interceptan… O… Nos hackean y…?

_- Bella… No van a interceptar nuestras llamadas. No te pongas paranoica_- Rodé los ojos. ¡Alguien de los dos tenía que empezar a tomar responsabilidades!- _Mira, ahora mismo tengo que volver al set… Seguimos hablando luego, ¿Vale?_

- … Vale- Contesté, a secas, sin estar convencida.

Oí que se reía del otro lado del al línea- _De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces._

- Nos vemos- Cortó la llamada, y yo me quedé con el teléfono aún en el oído. Mi cerebro estaba maquinando a mil por hora, pero nada salía de mi boca, dejándome completamente muda. ¿Por qué era que las conversaciones con Edward me dejaban helada?

- ¡Bella…!- Me llamó Alice en un grito ahogado, rodeada por sus montones de revistas.

Todos giramos la cabeza, y ella se paró, tirando al suelo un montón de papeles- … Estás en las revistas- Me paré junto a ella casi que sin pensarlo, y comenzó a leer:

_**¡Novedad!**_

_Es sabido ya que Edward Cullen parece tener una nueva "fan" como se ha dicho por muchos lados. Pero nosotros sabemos de fuentes confiables, que aquí hay algo más escondido._

_Nadie sabe exactamente quién es la chica misteriosa, pero bien que todo Estados Unidos está pendiente de eso. Si alguna de ustedes tiene algún comentario, o alguna noticia sobre ella, envíennos un mail a nuestro correo, que saldrá en la próxima edición del martes._

Pestañeé varias veces, en un silencio absoluto.

- Vaya Bella, si hasta eres famosa- Comentó Emmett relajado, sentado al lado de Jasper, que estaba jugando a algo en su nuevo celular.

- P-Pero… ¿No se dan cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?- Preguntó Rose por mi, defendiéndome.

- Claro que sí. Los paparazzi nos vieron, les sacaron algunas fotos… Gran problema- Contestó Emmett a secas, sin siquiera mirarnos- A nosotros nos pasa todo el tiempo, y nunca sucede nada. Así que _relájate_, por favor.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza, mostrándose de acuerdo, y siguió con su pequeño jueguito del móvil. Los miré con los ojos entrecerrados, sin poder creerlo. _Hombres_. ¿Cuándo iban a cambiar?

Alice se sentó al rato, con la mirada perdida, y completamente paralizada. Hoy todos estaban demasiado raros- Alice, ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que… La revista… Lo de mandar mensajes…

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a mandarles información sobre mí?- Pregunté con una risa, pero ella me miró seriamente, y con miedo- … ¿¡Vas a mandarles información sobre mí!

- Es que… _Me necesitan_, Bella…- Se defendió, abriendo bien los ojos. De acuerdo, definitivamente estaban todos locos.

- ¡Bien! ¡Has lo que quieras! ¡Diles a esas revistas mediocres tuyas si quieres!- Contesté enojada, sentándome entre ella y Emmett, cruzándome de brazos. Ella me miró furiosa también, por haber insultado a su fuente de conocimientos, supongo, y giró su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto.

¿Quería jugar rudo? Pues bien, ella lo tendría. No podría ser muy difícil vencer a una Alice enojada y con resaca.

- Wow, que imagen- Comentó Jasper, viendo lo ridículas que quedábamos ambas, tratando de esquivarnos las miradas. Sentí un flash fuerte, y supe que el querido novio de mi ex amiga que me vende por… bueno… por nada, nos había tomado una foto- Definitivamente tengo que subir esto a mi Twitter…

- ¡Por favor, Jasper! ¡Podrías dejar de jugar con el aparatito por un segundo! ¡Parece que lo quisieras más a él que a mí!- Le gritó Alice, molesta.

- Bueno, amor… Es que son _diferentes_… No podría compararlos así como así…

Ella lo miró completamente fuera de sus casillas, y levantó su mentón amenazante- ¿_Es que no puedes pasar __dos segundos_ ¡**Sin esa maldita cosa**!- Le arrancó el aparato de las manos, con rudeza. Demonios, esto había pasado de ser una pelea normal en las parejas, a una batalla campal.

- ¡Oye!- Le recriminó, quitándole su celular, y recuperándolo- ¡Claro que puedo! ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Adicto, o algo así?

- ¡Pues podrías! ¡Estoy más que segura de que no pasarías ni dos días sin ese móvil tuyo!

- ¡Esto me suena a apuesta!- Gritó Emmett, interrumpiendo. Ambos lo miraron con odio, y él se recostó en el sofá de nuevo, arrepentido.

- ¿Sabes? No podría ser tan malo…- Comenzó Alice, hablando suavemente por primera vez.

- ¿Malo lo qué?

- La apuesta, tonto. ¿Tan poca fe te tienes?- Preguntó a su novio, con una sonrisa malvada.

- Qué fe ni que nada. Yo me apunto- Replicó al instante, mirándola ahora interesado- Yo digo que no podrías pasar un mes sin leer ninguna de tus revistas.

Ella lo miró incrédula, y levantó una ceja- ¿…Y cuál es el castigo si pierdo?

- Te las quitaré todas, para que esta vez _sí _no las leas.

- Oh, bueno, eso no es tan malo…

- Sí, tienes razón. Que sea un mes sin compras.

Retrocedió un poco, escandalizada- … _Eres cruel._

- Lo sé. Y ahora dime tú…

- Si. Un mes también sin tu celular. …¡Ni ningún aparato que se le parezca!

Jasper chasqueó la lengua al verse frustrado, y asintió lentamente con su cabeza. Yo respiré profundamente, con miedo de hablar en tal escena. Nunca los había vito pelear de esta manera… No, aclaremos, nunca los había vito _pelear_.

Rose apareció de la nada, con un libreta y lapicera en la mano- … ¿Quieren hacerlo legal?- Preguntó, tendiéndoles una hoja completamente escrita- Tienen que firmar aquí… Y aquí… Y aquí… Sus iniciales aquí…

- Ya Rose, detente- La interrumpí, quitándoles el papel de las manos. No me gustaba este asunto de la "apuesta" Y menos que lo firmaran y todo.

- Bien, ahora que todo ya está arreglado, nos vamos para el centro comercial- Anunció Alice de repente, sin dejar a nadie opinar.

De más está decir que no me dejó ni cambiarme, y tuve que ir hasta con el vestido de la otra noche puesto, hasta allá, en el auto de Alice y el de Emmett, repartidos.

Llegamos al centro comercial, todos en un silencio incómodo. Alice estaba que se comía las uñas de la ansiedad, y Jasper estaba completamente enojado. Seguro que ellos no peleaban muy a menudo.

Apenas aparcamos el auto, ellos dos bajaron inmediatamente, él para la sección de tecnología, ella a ver ropa. Rose, Emmett y yo, un poco shockeados, entramos al centro lentamente, terminando sentados los tres en un banco. Suspiramos todos al mismo tiempo, sin saber qué íbamos a hacer ahora.

- ¿Quieren ponerlo interesante?- Preguntó Emmett, de repente, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Al fin! Estaba esperando a que dijeras eso- Contestó Rose por mí, mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.

- ¡Bien! Acérquense…- Nos susurró, juntando nuestras cabezas. Jasper y Alice estaban cerca, y quién sabe cuándo podrían volver, u oírnos.

Asentí mientras nos contaba su "plan" ¿Cómo podía pensar en todo eso en apenas unos minutos? Tendría que preguntarle luego.

- Bien, ¿Cada uno sabe lo qué hacer?- Preguntó con una voz muy grave, tomando el puesto de comandante. Ambas contestamos que sí con una sonrisa, y él se marchó diciendo que tenía que ir a hacer unos arreglos.

Rose se fue también al poco rato para adelantar su papel, y yo me quedé sola. Sola en el centro comercial. _Sola_.

No me estaba gustando tanto ahora esta plan: me sentía completamente inútil, y torpe. Resoplé y me revolví incómoda en el asiento. No era que pudieran demorar tanto… Vi cono Rose hablaba con Alice un poco, y como Jasper estudiaba todos los modelos de celular que estuvieran en sus manos… ¿Eso no era contra las reglas, o si?

De repente, Emmett se deslizó a mi lado por el banco, hasta quedar sentado justo a mi lado- Toma- Me tendió un celular moderno, táctil y todo eso, y yo lo miré desconfiada.

- ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?

- Tengo mis "_Contactos_"…- Admitió, subiendo y bajando las cejas. Vaya. Sí que se le daba bien esto de los planes malvados- ¿Sabes lo qué decir?

- Claro…

- Entonces ¡Manos a la obra!- Anunció, moviéndonos luego hasta cerca de donde estaba Jasper.

Nos apoyamos contra la pared, muy casualmente, y comenzamos nuestra actuación (algo patética, pero infalible):

- ¡Bella! ¡Qué genial tu nuevo móvil!

Jasper paró la oreja.

- Sí, lo sé, es un…- Me había olvidado del nombre. Emmett se dio cuenta, y tuvo que deletreármelo con los labios- Un… ¿C5000?- Dije, más bien en forma de pregunta. Emmett asintió con la cabeza, tranquilizándome, y vimos luego como se aproximaba nuestro amigo. ¡Sí! Había caído en la trampa.

- Disculpa, Bella… ¿Estaban hablando del C5000?- Preguntó, nervioso.

- Seguro, ¿no quieres verlo?- Pregunté, extendiéndoselo con una sonrisa.

Pareció dudarlo seriamente por unos momentos, pero luego, doloroso, tomó una decisión- No. Yo… No quiero.

- Oh, qué lástima- Agregué, para hacer sonar más convincente mi actuación- Pensé que los querrías ver, porque los están regalando en la cabina de "Información"- Comenté, encogiéndome de hombros.

Él, sin siquiera responder, se alejó hacia el lado opuesto al que le señalaba, lentamente, pero con paso seguro. Se detenía algunos momentos, como con dudas, pero seguí hacia delante sin importar el resto.

- Vaya, eso estuvo cerca- Me lamente, dirigiéndome a Emmett.

- Sí, lo sé… Pero aún nos queda Alice, ¿No?

Asentí, mientras que él tomaba el celular de mis manos- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que devolverle esto a mis "_Contactos_"… Tú solo ve con Rose.

Lo vi alejarse con paso apurado, y me fui entonces a donde Rosalie me esperaba. Estaba en una góndola de una tienda de ropa, vichando una enorme cantidad de revistas, frustrada.

- No hay nada bueno aquí- Comentó, cuando me vio llegar- Yo quiero chismes de verdad, no _esto_… Mira, escucha: ¿Sabías que Brad Pitt y Angelina volvieron a pelearse?

- No, no es cierto- Le contradije, sentándome a su lado- ¿No habían mostrado fotos ayer de ellos dos con sus hijos en el parque?

- Sí, pero parece que ya discutieron de nuevo…

- ¡_Eso no puede ser posible_!- Gritó una voz conocida, desde atrás. Nos paramos para encontrar, de hecho, una Alice escondida en la góndola de atrás, escuchando todo lo que decíamos.

- Alice, recién empezó la apuesta, ¿Y ya estás tan desesperada?- Pregunté, sin creerlo totalmente.

- Bella, están tú y ella buscando chismes frente a mis narices… ¿Cómo crees que voy a actuar? Yo… debemos irnos. Ahora, O caeré en la tentación. Además, tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta…

Podría haberme opuesto, pero es que no tenía muchas ganas de quedarme. Había visto por arriba que las revistas de Rose tenían por todos lados imágenes mías de y de Edward, contando un montón de cosas, (partes inventadas, y partes no) de nosotros.

¿Cómo podían saber eso, eh? Que alguien me lo explique.

¡Yo le dije que iban a interferir en nuestras llamadas! Pero claro, el chico no me hizo caso. Hay que ver que yo siempre termino teniendo la razón.

Le dije apresuradamente a Emmett sobre dejar la habitación de Edward a un lado, pero no creo que ni me haya escuchado. No nos dio ni tiempo de hablar, porque Alice nos metió en su auto rápidamente, diciendo que ellos tenían que tener tiempo para preparar la casa. Sí, claro. Ni ella se lo creía.

Por suerte llegamos rápido. Cerré la puerta bastante fuerte, dispuesta a, _ahora sí_, cambiarme. Alice se encerró en el baño primero, por supuesto, y yo me fui hasta el cuarto a tratar de elegir algo. Por supuesto, sobre nuestras camas estaban los vestidos perfectamente combinados con el abrigo y la cartera. Lo miré de cerca, viendo que en realidad no estaba tan mal… Un poco formal, tal vez, pero lindo al fin y al cabo, así que no hice ningún escándalo y me cambié rápidamente a mi nuevo atuendo. Lo que no fue el caos de Rose, que corrió su vestido fucsia a un lado, y eligió ella lo que se iba a poner, terminando con una falda simple de jean, y un buzo gris. **(N/A: La ropa de todas en el perfil)**

Luego, hubo gritos y un portazo porque Alice demoraba en el baño, otros gritos porque nadie encontraba nada de lo que iba a llevar, y _más_ gritos y uno que otro portazo porque Rosalie no estaba usando el conjunto que Alice eligió "con tanto amor". Era una casa de locos.

Terminamos las tres embutidas en el auto de Rose, con ella manejando a altísimas velocidades. Entendía que lo de las discusiones estaba latente, pero… ¿Dónde estaba la alegría constante de Alice? ¿Y el "la vida no mi importa" de Rose? Ya estábamos todas afectadas.

Bajamos apresuradas hasta el edificio, y nos fuimos aminorando la marcha a medida que nos acercábamos a la puerta. De noche, el lugar era irreal. Lleno de luces, y de autos que pasaban, entramos lentamente y tratando de no hacer ruido al edificio.

Los sonidos de los tacos resonaban por todos lados, y la música alta se podía escuchar apenas. Este lugar me traía unos malos recuerdos, de todas nuestras escapadas e intentos de entrar sin permiso. Por suerte ahora que Emmett nos conocía bien, no habría problemas con los terroríficos y enormes guardaespaldas.

Hasta ahora, no nos habíamos encontrado con ninguno. Algo demasiado raro, habiendo una enorme fiesta unos pisos más arriba. Caminamos en silencio hasta el ascensor, y nos subimos a él junto a otras chicas que llegaron justo al mismo tiempo que nosotras.

Ni siquiera nos dirigieron la mirada, y pasaron todo el tiempo arreglándose el maquillaje en el espejo, y acomodándose sus vestidos ajustados. Genial. No es que no supiera que iba a haber todo tipo de personas esta noche, pero me estaba dando cuenta de que sería solo otra fiesta aburrida en la que me quedaría sentada en alguna esquina.

Fuimos hasta la puerta, donde sí había dos enormes guardaespaldas bloqueando la entrada. Respiré profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme. Yo no les caía muy bien a los chicos de aquí… Bueno, pareciera que a ellos no les cae bien, bueno, nadie.

Alice me dio un codazo, tratando que me tranquilizara. Porque, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué era lo peor que nos podían hacer? ¿Revisar los bolsos por si llevábamos algún arma?

Las dos chicas lindas entraron, y cuando era nuestro turno, el más alto detuvo con su brazo a Rose, que estaba a punto de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

- Nombres- Exigió, con una voz completamente grave. Todas pestañamos, y me aclaré la garganta.

- Eh… ¿Isabella Swan?- Pregunté, con la voz ronca, y frunciendo el seño al tener que decir mi nombre completo.

Él tomó de su bolsillo una libreta que antes no había visto, y comenzó a revisarla, de arriba abajo. ¿Le había dado tiempo a Emmett hasta de hacer una lista de invitados?

- No están en la lista- Declaró, cruzándose de brazos, y señalando con la cabeza la salida.

Abrí mis ojos bien grandes… Ya estaba empezando a sudar frío- Entonces… ¿Bella Swan?- Él revisó la lista otra vez, cansado, y pocos segundos después se cruzó de brazos de nuevo.

- Escuchen. No están en la lista. Voy a tener que pedirles que se vayan…- Agregó, señalando ahora con su mano la puerta del ascensor.

Tragué saliva nerviosamente, y retrocedí un par de pasos. ¿Ni siquiera habíamos entrado y ya nos teníamos que ir?

- Escuche- Intervino Alice, poniéndose delante de mí- Nosotras _tenemos_ que entrar… Mi novio me espera y…

- _**Ustedes no me están entendiendo**_- La cortó, con una voz tétrica, que me ponía la piel de gallina- _**Si no se van ahora, voy a tener que lle**_-

- ¡EMMETT!- gritó Rose, en medio de todo su discurso, con una voz chillona, que pudo haber despertado a todo el piso de abajo.

El aludido se asomó por la puerta casi al instante, y nos vio sorprendido- ¡Hey! … ¿Qué hacen afuera?- Preguntó, ladeando su cabeza.

- _No nos pusiste en la lista, Emmett…_- Contestó Alice rápidamente, enojada por que la interrumpieran.

- ¡Oh, claro!- Se dijo, golpeándose la frente- ¡_Sabía_ que me estaba olvidando de algo…!

Je je. Vengan, vengan…- Nos apresuró, tomando a Rose de la mano, y arrastrándonos a todas adentro.

El lugar estaba decorado de una manera impecable. Había luces por todos lados, unos enormes parlantes con música bien fuerte, y habían corrido la mesa principal hacia algún otro lado, por lo que la sala de estar estaba libre para el baile. Tal vez esta era la definición de perfección para alguien, pero para mí era solo un lugar apretado, lleno de ruido. Aunque se podía apreciar el tiempo que seguramente les había tomado.

Y es que todavía no eran las doce, y teníamos que estar todos apretujados… Quiero decir… ¿Cuánta gente puede entrar dentro de un apartamento?

- ¡Oye, Jasper!- Gritó Emmett a su amigo, que estaba saludando a alguien que no conocía- ¡Ya me di cuenta de lo que me había olvidado…!- Él le hizo una seña de alivio con su dedo, y yo rodé los ojos. Nos estaban tratando de objeto.

Cuando Alice vio a su novio, se fue rápidamente hacia él, olvidando por completo la discusión que habían tenido apenas unas horas antes; y Rose, por supuesto, fue a seguir a Emmett, así que me quedé sola. Otra vez. Miré hacia mi alrededor, buscando algún lugar que no estuviera tan amontonado. Esta noche bailar estaba descartado: no es que quisiera que pasara lo mismo que ayer.

Me abrí paso hasta la cocina, pensando que seguramente debía de estar bastante libre, y le hice una seña a Alice para indicarle que estaba bien.

Abrí la puerta. Un montón de adolescentes descontrolados estaban haciendo un desastre del lugar, y revolviendo todo por todos lados… Creo que hasta vi uno que estaba sin camisa, revoleándola por los aires.

Cerré la puerta. Supongo que la cocina quedaba descartada. No quedaba otro lugar que pareciera factible: estaba la sala, el baño… el cuarto. Oh, no. Por favor, díganme que Emmett no se olvidó de dejar la habitación de Edward _aislada_…

Me encaminé hasta la puerta, mirando hacia el piso, tratando de imaginarme qué exactamente era con lo que me iba a encontrar… aunque no hice mucho esfuerzo, sabiendo que me sorprendería de todas formas.

Y no me equivoqué. La puerta de la habitación de Edward estaba completamente _cerrada_, con candado incluido, y había un enorme guardia bloqueándole el paso a quien quiera que se acercara. Emmett, eres grande.

Suspiré aliviada al saber que, por suerte, este sistema era infalible. El tipo era literalmente _gigante_. Tenía unos enormes hombros, el ceño fruncido, y unos lentes negros que completaban el atuendo… Nadie se atrevería a entrar ahí. Pero me mordí el labio ante el nuevo problema: ¿Cómo iba a entrar _yo_ ahí?

Lo miré de arriba abajo, con miedo de que me estuviera mirando a mí, algo que no podía saber porque sus lentes tapaban sus ojos… Así que me fui de allí rápido, alarmada, en busca de ayuda.

- ¡Rose! ¡Rose!- Le grité, cuando la vi bailando con alguien que estaba de espaldas- Por favor, _necesito_ tu ayuda…

- Dime- Contestó, volviéndose a mí.

- Quiero entrar allí- Señalé, apuntando mi mano hacia la puerta- Pero no se puede. ¿Qué hago?

Ella lo estudió por unos segundos, seriamente, y anunció luego con una voz de profesionalismo- Bueno, hay tres opciones- Asentí- Uno: … ¿Le preguntaste si podías pasar?

Pestañeé, perpleja- Bueno… no.

- … ¿Hablaste con él?

- Eh… No exactamente…

- ¿Qué hiciste Bella?- preguntó, cansada, tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos.

- Pues… Nada.

Ella me miró incrédula, y me empujó en dirección al guardaespaldas. No necesité saber nada más, no me iba a seguir hablando hasta que lo hiciera. Respiré profundamente, otra vez, y me enfrenté al señor con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Me sentía inmensamente pequeña a su lado, y sin verlos, estaba bastante segura de que sus ojos debían de ser color sangre, como el diablo. Carraspeé, torpemente, y él giró su cabeza en mi dirección- Uh… ¿Se puede pasar?

- No.

Abrí los ojos bien grandes, y me trabé con mis propias palabras- B-bueno… G-gracias por su tiempo, entonces…

Salí corriendo de allí, antes de que decidiera apuñalarme o algo por el estilo. Rose me esperaba a unos pasos, y me miró impaciente.

- ¿Y…?

- No, no se puede- Contesté, desilusionada- Aunque era como que… de esperar. ¿Cuál es el paso dos?

Ella chasqueó la lengua, viéndose derrotada- Sí. El paso siguiente es… Hacer notar tu presencia.

- … No, en serio, ¿Cuál es el paso dos?

Ella frunció el seño- ¡Hacerse notar, Bella! ¡Tomar presencia! Tienes que ir hasta allí y _exigirle_ que te deje pasar…

- ¡No voy a exigirle nada a un mastodonte que me saca un metro y medio de cabeza! ¡Eso es suicidio!- Grité, alterada. Ella bufó exasperada, y me tomó del brazo, guiándome hasta la puerta.

- _Disculpe_…- Comenzó, dirigiéndose al tipo alto. Yo, con precaución, traté de tomar unos cuantos pasos hacia a tras, pero ella me lo impidió tomándome de la mano- Mi amiga quiere pasar. Así por favor, muévase…- Le ordenó, tratando de correrlo hacia un lado.

- No se puede pasar- Respondió, simplemente, con una voz que daba miedo.

- Yo… Lo siento tanto, mi amiga no quiso decir eso… es que ella está… pasada de copas. Sí, eso- Interrumpí, arrastrándola luego lo más lejos posible del lugar.

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó, completamente enojada, y soltándose de mi agarre- … ¡Si lo tenía dominado!

- Si, Rose, lo tenías justamente donde lo querías. Tres segundos más, y estaba suplicando por piedad- Comenté, cruzándome de brazos. ¿En serio pensaba que podría con él?

Ella suspiró, abatida, y fijó su vista hacia el suelo- Bueno. Supongo que eso sólo significa una cosa: _La opción tres_. Yo… yo no quería llegar a esto, pero si es necesario…

- ¿Y si le preguntamos a Emmett si podemos pasar?- Sugerí, de repente, cuando la idea me vino a la cabeza.

-… Sí, eso también puede ser. Sueno mejor que mi plan…- Admitió, encogiéndose de hombros, y abriéndose paso hasta encontrar a nuestro amigo.

- ¿Qué sucede chicas?- Preguntó, cuando lo encontramos en la cocina, tratando de encontrar algo comestible.

- No nos dejan entrar a la habitación de Edward- Lo encaré, viendo desagradablemente cómo comía los restos de algo que no supe identificar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué James no las deja entrar? ¿Pero ¡Si él es genial!…Esperen: ¿Le preguntaron si podían pasar?

Lo miré enojada- _Sí, Emmett_, le preguntamos si podíamos pasar…

- Ya, pero ¿Dijeron las "palabras mágicas"?…

Lo miré boquiabierta, sin ser capaz de responderle. ¿En serio estaba diciendo que si le hubiéramos dicho "por favor"?…- _Tienes que estar bromeando._

- Ja ja, en realidad sí- Rose le golpeó en el brazo, y él nos guió hasta el cuarto con una sonrisa- ¡Hey, James! Ellas pueden…- Le indicó, señalando con su dedo sobre nuestras cabezas.

El hombre, sin inmutarse, corrió todos los candados y trancas y nos dejó entrar. Ya iban dos veces en al misma noche que la gente nos detenía, y era siempre Emmett el que solucionaba las cosas… Y, bueno, las causaba. Tenía que pensar bien sobre el tema.

Entré lentamente, y el chico de lentes cerró la puerta a las espalas de Rose, con un ruido sordo. Vagué mi mirada por toda la habitación, y miré atentamente cada esquina del cuarto. Nunca me había detenido en verlo bien antes, y encontraba el lugar hermoso.

Todo estaba completamente ordenado, y limpio. Lleno de discos y libros por todos lados, como si estuviera preparado para estar días encerrado aquí sin aburrirse. Me senté en su cama, rebotando por lo mullida que era. Recordé que e Edward no le gustaba que saltara en su cama. Reboté más fuerte. … Se lo merecía por no estar ahora en casa.

Bajé la mirada al piso, triste de repente, y sentí la mano de Rose en mi hombro. Ya casi me había olvidado que ella estaba aquí conmigo.

- Bella, ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó, con cuidado, por sobre el ruido de la música, que se escuchaba más suave a través de estas paredes.

- … Lo extraño- Admití, desviando la mirada.

- Ya lo sé. Todos lo extrañamos- Respondió, apretando suavemente mi hombro- Pero imagino que a ti te afectará un poco más…

Asentí en silencio. El menos ella tenía a Emmett de consuelo, y Alice a un novio que la quería mucho… yo ya no tenía a nadie.

La miré agradecida, y ella tomó mi mano, para guiarme hacia fuera. La seguí, lentamente. No quería quedarme aquí dentro sola…

Apenas salimos, el chico-lentes cerró la puerta prácticamente en nuestras narices, y se cruzó de brazos, de nuevo sobre la entrada. De acuerdo, adiós a volver allí adentro. Rosalie y yo nos alejamos lo más que pudimos de ese hombre (considerando que estábamos dentro de un apartamento) y nos pusimos en busca de Alice, para por lo menos hablar de algo.

De repente, Emmett se paró sobre una silla que estaba en la sala, y anunció a todo pulmón para todos los que estaban en la fiesta- ¡VAMOS A LA PISCINA DE ARRIBA!

- ¡WHOOOO!- Todo el mundo gritó emocionado ante la propuesta, y se formó una fila alocada para tratar de salir por la pequeña puerta. ¿Tenía piscina arriba? ¿¡Por qué no me lo habían dicho!

Vimos al chico sin camisa encabezar la fila, y a Alice salir detrás de ellos, siguiendo a Jasper. Bueno, supongo que seríamos solo dos esta noche en llegar a casa a dormir. Porque yo no pensaba entrar a la piscina de nadie.

Rose mi miró con ojos cansados, y nos fuimos las dos hasta su auto, para llegar abatidas a casa. Me puse el piyama como pude, y me tiré en la cama con un sonoro golpe. ¿Qué hora era ya? ¿Las cuatro?

Abrasé fuertemente mi almohada, y con un gran bostezo me dispuse a dormir. Claro, algo que _no pude hacer_, porque al rato, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta. ¿Quién demonios podía ser a esta hora?

Rose estaba prácticamente roncando, así que yo me tuve que parar hasta la entrada. Nadie. No había ni una persona fuera.

Me arrastré hasta la cama de nuevo, y en el momento de que cabeza tocó la almohada, el golpeteo comenzó otra vez. ¿¡Qué es lo que quieren de mi! Me levanté enfurecida, mirando hacia todos lados, hasta que me di cuenta: la ventana.

Corrí hasta nuestra habitación, y la abrí de par en par, para gritar hacia abajo- ¿QUÉ ES LO Q-? … ¿¡Emmett!- Pregunté, confundida.

- H-hola, Bella, que gusto verte- Me saludó, nervioso.

. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Yo… ¿No era la habitación de Rose?- Preguntó, tímido.

- Compartimos habitación, genio. Aparte, ¿Cómo esperabas despertarla? ¿_Con esto_?- pregunté, mostrándole una de las piedritas que habían quedado estancadas en el borde de la ventana.

Él se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responderme, y yo me fui enfurecida a despertar a mi amiga.

- Rose, levántate de una vez- Le ordené, zarandeándola de arriba abajo- Tu _noviecito_ está en la ventana- Le comuniqué, apenas abrió los ojos, y ella se fue escandalizada a hablar con él.

Me acosté por enésima vez en el día, tapándome con las sábanas bruscamente.

- Uh… Bella, yo me tengo que ir porque… Bueno… Tú sabes…- Comenzó Rose, tomando su abrigo, y sin siquiera mirarme. Le arrojé un almohadón, y le dije que se fuera de una buena vez, oyendo luego como cerraba con llaves la puerta, al irse. Supongo que entonces sería sólo yo esta noche.

Me revolví entre las sábanas, tratando de conciliar el sueño… pero nada. Emmett me había despertado. Y cuando me despiertan, y ano hay caso: no voy a poder volver a dormir.

Me levanté de mal humor hasta la cocina, y me serví un vaso de leche, para por lo menos comer algo. Tenía que hacer alguna cosa y distraerme, o iba a pasar todo al noche sentada en el sofá.

Prendí la computadora, como última y única opción, y me conecté al Messenger, por hacer algo. La gente que estaba conectada a estas horas no era con la que hablaba todos los días, pero algo era algo.

Leí por arriba los nombres de mis ex compañeros en secundaria, y de alguna gente que ni siquiera conocía, cuando me detuve en un contacto que tenía como conectado.

**Yop! dice:**

_Edward?_

**Edward_ dice:**

_Bella!_

Sonreí, sin poder creer mi suerte.

**Yop! dice:**

_Qué haces conectado a las_ (chequeé el reloj) _6 de la mañana?_

**Edward_ dice:**

… _Eso es lo mimo que yo me pregunto!_

Me reí, alegre, y mi risa resonó por el cuarto.

**Yop! dice:**

_Deberías dormir algo, sabes? Siempre que hablo contigo, o estás filmando o… estás hablando conmigo, hay veces que hasta haces ambas al mismo tiempo…_

**Edward_ dice:**

_Ja ja, muy gracioso. Dime, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

**Yop! dice:**

_Tenía insomnio. A lo mejor ahora sí se me pasa…_

Esperé un rato a por su respuesta, ya que me llegaban con retraso. Digo yo que la conexión con Inglaterra debe de ser bastante lenta.

**Edward_ dice:**

_Estás diciendo que soy aburrido?_

**Yop! dice:**

… _Tal vez. Oye, Por qué cambiaste tus cortinas al color azul? Me gustaban más las otras…_

Tamborileé mis dedos contra la mesa, esperando de nuevo que me contestara. Esto se iba a poner difícil si seguía así.

**Edward_ dice:**

_Cómo sabes que cambié mis cortinas?_

Me desconecté. Lo siento Edward por ser tan ruda, pero simplemente no podía afrontar esa pregunta. Apagué todo de un manotazo, y corrí avergonzada hasta la cama. Se iba a poner complicado la próxima vez que llamara.

Me encogí dentro del acolchado, pensando que ahora sí no tenía otra más que dormirme. No podía prender la televisión, los vecinos escucharían todo; y menos la computadora: eso estaba descartado.

Cerré los ojos, tal vez ahora algo cansada, y pedí con todas mis fuerzas poder descansar por lo menos un rato.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

_Perdón por hacerlas esperar. Espero que se entienda la demora, porque la verdad es que pasaron varias cosas en un mismo capítulo, ¿O no?_

_Alguien me dijo (Y no sé quién) que "tendría que apurarme", que "no se puede demorar tanto un capítulo"… Y es que eso ya lo se! Pero quiero que sepan que no es que me sobre mucho el tiempo… Tengo que dormir, ir al liceo, comer, molestar a mi hermano… Y todo en el mismo día!_

_Ahora mismo tendría que ir a estudiar para mi escrito de matemática de mañana, y hacer una lámina, por ejemplo, pero ya es la una de la mañana. No voy a poder._

_Así que si les molesta tanto, en serio que lo lamento, pero es lo más que puedo hacer… a mí también me gustaría poder publicar más rápido._

_Pero basta de hablar! Pasando a lo siguiente:_

_En el capítulo que viene van a movilizarse las cosas, esta ves sí :P Wow, esta historia está pasando demasiado rápido, quedan no se si 11 o 10 capítulos. :S_

_Mil gracias a las lectoras de siempre, y a las nuevas:_

_**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, Allie Hale, Ale Samaniego, Danibellacs , Dama de Medianoche, superfancrepusculokarina, Lily Masen de Lioncourt, Vale D, Ali Masen Withlock, Cookie Mindfreak, alesZiiCullen, Allie-Cullen-Withlock, La chica de al lado, .Bells, yoyes Cullen, NB, Ro 91, Sasa, emmalup, Kaede Namikaze, Marie Bowen, Maru M. Cullen, Marzze, Anira Cullen, sabi07, Lia Vanderbilt , chiikiisher-Cullen Masen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, -DuLce aMoR-, Maya Cullen Masen, BlissVmpKr, 7La'-'Brujitha7, Dibby, aamatista16, jupy, swansea, My-Lovely-Tears**_ __

_(Sí, nuevo formato para los nombres, sino me ocupaba mucho espacio)Y a __**Agus**__, que casi me da un infarto cuando leí el principio de su review :P jeje. Muchas gracias!_

_Bueno, ya no hay nada más para decir._

_Besos a todos!_

_P/D: Seas quién seas, chico/a anónimo/a, lo de "looser" estaba demás. Ya entendí lo apresurarme, gracias._


	22. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

Desperté de mal humor. El sol me daba en la cara, porque había olvidado cerrar las persianas ayer, y era, otra vez, la última en levantarme. En serio, deben de hacerlo a propósito… No era posible que yo me acostara horas antes que ellas, y terminara despierta horas después.

Me incorporé y salí de mi cama refunfuñando, comenzando a hacer mi cama, para no tener que lidiar con ella luego.

Hacían casi dos meses (un mes, dos semanas y cuatro días, para ser exactos) desde la fiesta en el apartamento de Edward, y casi dos meses desde la última vez que nos habíamos hablado.

No sabía qué había hecho mal, pero desde esa charla por chat no había sabido nada sobre él. Bueno, nada personalmente, pero sí que sabía toda la Internet sobre los pasos que daba. Me fastidiaba que unos extraños supieran lo que hace todos los días, y yo, su supuesta "mejor amiga", abandonada.

Si hubiera sabido que era la última vez que iba a saber de él, aquella noche hubiera preguntado muchísimas más cosas. Si lo estaba pasando bien. Si tenía algún otro amigo. O novia. Si me extrañaba…

Alisé la frazada con un poco más de fuerza que lo normal. Estaba claro que no me extrañaba. Sino hubiera llamado, como lo hacen las personas normales.

Ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Era mejor dejarlo pasar, y ya. Caminé arrastrando todo mi peso, y me encontré con las chicas en la sala, desayunando. Fruncí el seño, sin ganas de hablar con nadie, y me fui hasta la cocina a prepararme un café.

- Bella- Me interrumpió Alice, entrando a mi misma habitación- Hoy vamos al cine.

- Bien. Vayan.

- No, tú vienes con nosotros- Se paró a mi lado, y mirándome fijamente, me detuvo en mi tarea de poner azúcar.

- No, Alice.

- Sí, Bella, vas a venir.

- ¡No Alice! Hoy no estoy de buen humor: No dormí nada en la noche, me levanté tarde, me duele la cabeza, estoy en "esos días del mes" y…- Tomé la tijera que había usado para abrir el sobre de café- Estoy armada. Te sugiero que retrocedas- La amenacé, señalándola con la punta.

Ella pareció pensarlo por un momento, pero luego desistió- Está bien. Como quieras. Rose, yo, y los chicos nos vamos dentro de un rato.

Asentí sin mirarla, y me fui hasta el living, sentándome como pude en el sofá, con café en mano. Rose estaba a mi lado, hablando en voz baja con Emmett, apresuradamente.

Los chicos se pasaban por aquí sin avisar, así que no era raro verlos sin aviso de vez en cuando.

- ¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos?- Preguntó Alice, sumándose de improviso a la conversación.

Emmett se atragantó con su propia saliva- Uh… Eh… Bueno…- Rose le dio un codazo- E-en realidad tenemos algo que decir- Levanté mi vista del suelo, repentinamente interesada. Emmett estaba demasiado nervioso, y Rose parecía molesta por algo.

-… ¿Lo vas a decir o no?- preguntó Rosalie, impaciente.

- Que sí, espera un momento… Lo que pasa es que no se _cóm_o decirlo…- Se justificó, rascándose la nuca, incómodo.

Ella suspiró- Pues apúrate.

- Ya va, ya va… No me apresures tanto, yo me tomo mi tiempo para hacer las cosas…- Rose bufó, superada, y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá, de brazos cruzados. Alice los miraba impacientes, y yo seguí expectante a lo que sea que tenían que decir, sin inmutarme.

- Bien… ¿Cómo explicarles…? Uh…

- _Yo les explico_- Lo interrumpió, cansada, y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa lo besó. Los miré perplejos, y con Alice intercambiamos miradas de asombro- ¡Oh! _Supongo entonces que nos han descubierto Emmett_, ahora vamos a tenerles que decir que somos novios.

- ¡Felicitaciones!- Gritó mi amiga, atrapándolos a ambos en un gran abrazo. Emmett estaba algo rojo, y sonriendo con autosuficiencia; y Rose miraba a su nuevo novio con rencor, sin poder creer que siga sin decir nada.

- Eres un cobarde- Le espetó en el momento que estuvo liberada de los brazos de Alice.

- … Lo sé. Pero así me quieres- Agregó, subiendo y bajando las cejas. Se hizo un silencio entonces, y Rosalie nos miraba a nosotras, ambas, alternando su cabeza.

Carraspeó- … Yo… ¿No me van a hacer preguntas? Digo… Siempre lo hacen y…

Sabía a qué se refería. Después de que nos enterábamos de que una de nosotras salía con alguien, venía la etapa de las preguntas: Desde "¿Cómo lo dijo?" y "¿Cuándo?", hasta "¿Cuál era la marca de sus zapatos?"

Esto solía llevar varias horas, así que me parecía bastante bien que nos lo salteáramos por una vez. Que no se confunda, estaba muy contenta por Rose y por Emmett, aunque hayan tardado demasiado en decirlo, pero ahora mismo no tenía ganas.

- Ah, bueno Rose, es que como sé que a ti no te gusta todo eso de las preguntas… Bueno, a lo mejor esta vez no lo hacemos- buena respuesta Alice. Estoy de tu lado.

- … Oh.

Silencio otra vez. Y Rose se pone nerviosa. Yo la verdad es que no estaba prestando demasiada atención… Pero se sentía la tensión en el aire. Emmett estaba mirando el noticiero, despreocupado, y aún sonriente; y Alice ojeaba el diario, pienso yo que esperando encontrar algún chisme de la farándula.

- ¡Oh, por favor, pregunta!- Gritó Rose, exasperada, y Alice saltó de la emoción.

- ¡Sí, sabía que dirías eso! Ven, vamos al cuarto…- Agregó, mirando desconfiada a Emmett. Lo miré, de soslayo, y el se encogió de hombros, como aceptando que estaban todas locas.

Dirigí mi mirada a la mesa ratona, y tomé mi celular, aburrida, el cual llevaba conmigo a todos lados por las dudas de que llamara. Y con llamara, me refería a una sola persona en especial… No tenía ganas de hablar con el resto de la gente.

Y si él llamaba… La verdad es que no sabría qué decirle. Tal vez me enojaría al principio, por actuar como un idiota, y luego… Lo perdonaría. Porque no podía estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo. Y para los que piensan que soy una idota, que tendría que haberlo llamado, mandado mensajes, o ido hasta la mismísima Inglaterra a buscarlo, ya lo hice. Bueno, lo de ir hasta allá no, pero sí tratar de comunicarme. Y siempre pasaba lo mismo: o iba al buzón de mensajes, o no me respondía… Así que después de unas semanas, dejé de intentarlo.

Me paré de repente, pensando que necesitaría un poco de aire- Voy a caminar- Anuncié a las chicas y a Emmett, que creo que fue el único que pudo escucharme, y me miró con algo de tristeza. Hacía mucho que habia abandonado el gimnasio. Ya no tenía tiempo para eso.

Tomé un abrigo del nuevo perchero que habíamos conseguido (Alice estaba más ansiosa que nunca por las compras, ya que no podía tener revistas en sus manos) y con mis llaves en mano, salí a la calle.

Me haría bien pensar, y caminar sin rumbo. Bajé las escaleras lentamente, porque tenía tiempo, y saludé con un gesto de mi cabeza a George, que me miraba preocupado desde hace tiempo. ¿Por qué todos me tenían lástima? ¡Si yo estaba bien!

Salí a la calle, y me paré en la vereda, mirando hacia ambos lados, tratando de escoger hacia donde ir. De repente, algo me dijo que podría ir a comprar algo de chocolate en barra. No se si me estaba volviendo loca y estaba escuchando voces; o Alice me lo acababa de gritar, asomándose por la ventana. Pero de todas formas no me giré para comprobarlo, y marché a la derecha, rumbo al almacén más cercano.

Al diablo la caminata, sólo compraría algo para comer. Fui hasta el local mirando el suelo, tratando de no pensar demasiado las cosas, y salí de él cargando dos tabletas de chocolate (por si en serio Alice las había pedido), un helado de crema, y alguna que otra cosa dulce.

Volví a casa con paso apurado, pero a la vez esperando que ellos ya se hayan ido. Los iría a recoger Jasper, o algo así, por lo que de verdad tenían que aprontarse para estar en hora. Desde dos cuadres atrás pude ver el enorme Jeep de Emmett, en la puerta, con él adentro, esperándolas. Bien, ya se iban.

Lo saludé con un gesto de mi cabeza, porque tenía mis manos cargando bolsas, y entré al edificio como pude, empujado la puerta con los codos. Subí hasta el piso cuatro por las escaleras, esperando que algún día se decidieran a reparar el ascensor.

Me tiré sobre el sillón, que estaba libre, y prendí la televisión. Alice y Rose pasaban como locas a mi alrededor, dándose los últimos retoques y agarrando sus cosas. Abrí lentamente el envoltorio de mi chocolate con almendras, tratando de que no haga ruido y que no llame mucho la atención para que Alice me vea.

- Bella, ¿Sigue Emmett abajo?

Asentí, tragando rápidamente un bocado de mi aperitivo, y escondiendo la comida tras mi espalda, por las dudas.

Rose asintió satisfecha, y procedió a tratar de sacar a Alice del baño. Rodé los ojos, y presté atención a la película romántica que estaban pasando. Ya la había visto, era sobre la típica chica que se enamora del chico, pero lo suyo no puede ser. Blah.

Cambié de canal, molesta, y me detuve un momento al ver a una actriz, rubia, de estas conocidas, besándose con un chico que parecía tener treinta años más que ella. Por Dios, ¿Es que no había cosas buenas?

Bajé mi mano hasta el envoltorio de chocolate, y descubrí que no quedaba nada. ¿Qué? ¿¡Quién se había llevado mi comida! Me golpeé mentalmente recordando quién lo había comido en realidad, y abrí el otro paquete, pensando que para probar el helado tendría que pararme y agarrar una cuchara.

- Bella, ¿Te comiste todo eso?- Preguntó Alice, aproximándose a mí, y con miedo de sentarse a mi lado.

- …Mio- Pude llegar a responder, protegiéndolo entre mis brazos. Frunció su nariz, en desagrado, y me hico una seña a entender que "me está vigilando"… Sí, claro.

- Bueno, nos tenemos que ir ahora, antes de que Emmett nos mate… ¿Segura que no quieres venir?

- No, Rose, no tengo ganas…

- Bueno…- Respondió, mientras veía que me terminaba los últimos pedazos del otro paquete.

- ¡Ay, por favor…!- Saltó Alice, con un tono de incredulidad- … ¿Por qué no nos dices qué te sucede de una buena vez?- Preguntó, como esperando que le respondiera algo en especial. S sentó a mi lado, y acercó su cara a la mía, expectativa, y alzando ambas cejas.

- Sólo estoy deprimida, Alice, eso es todo…

- ¡Agh! ¡No, no es todo!- Replicó, parándose de golpe y tomando su cabeza con las manos- ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta, Bella!

-… ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

- ¡Pero…!- Bufó, cansada, y miró a Rose, pidiéndole ayuda.

- Lo siento Alice, pero para mí que no hay caso- Fruncí el seño. ¿Por qué no me decían ellas lo que estaba pasando, y terminábamos con todo esto? En serio, hay veces que me sacaban de quicio.

- Bien, hagan lo que quieran. Vayan a ver su película esa, y márchense de una vez- Las apuré, fijando mi vista en la televisión, pero sin prestarle atención realmente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como ellas meneaban sus cabezas, desilusionadas, y se iban cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Miré un poco triste el lugar por el que acababan de irse, y procedí entonces a taparme con mi mantita, la cual por suerte dejaba al lado del sofá últimamente. Ella era la única en la que se podía confiar hoy en día.

Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo, colocándolo en la mesa ratona de nuevo. Por las dudas. Me revolví entonces en el asiento, pensando que mi helado estaría derretido para el momento que decidiera pararme. ¿Por qué es que últimamente tenía tanta hambre?

Conté hasta tres mentalmente, y corrí hasta la cocina, con frío repentinamente por dejar mi mantita en el sofá. Llegué hasta el cajón de los cubiertos, y por más que revolví, no pude encontrar nada. ¿Dónde se habían metido entonces…?

El fregadero. Fui hasta allí y encontré, en efecto, las cuatro cucharas que me faltaban. Pero estaban sucias, y eran demasiado pequeñas… Tomé una, fastidiada, la enjaboné, enjuagué, y la sequé un poco con el repasador. Corrí hasta mi lugar calentito en el sillón, y me tapé un poco más contenta con mi manta, cerrando los ojos.

Sonó el teléfono. Gruñí, y tomé mi helado de todas maneras, algo fastidiada: fuera quien fuer, podía esperar para otro momento, y si era importante, llamaría otra vez.

¿Y si era él? Me congelé en el acto, con la cuchara a medio camino de mi boca. Ya habíamos pasado por eso muchas veces, y siempre había resultado lo mismo: la llamada de un completo extraño, o de alguien insoportable con el que no quería hablar.

Me paré, poco a poco, mirando con temor el teléfono, que seguí sonando. Si era él… ¿Qué diría? Una cosa era pensarlo, y otra cosa muy distinta hacerlo. No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa ahora, si cada vez que llamaban terminaba siendo yo la que atendía, llevándome siempre el mismo fiasco… Tal vez era porque ahora estaba sola.

Lo tomé con las manos temblorosas, y en el instante en el que estaba a punto de levantar el tubo, el sonido paró. Me lo llevé al oído, comprobando si había línea, pero era sólo que se había cortado la llamada: había demorado mucho en contestar.

Perfecto, ahora nunca no lo sabría. Las probabilidades eran mínimas, pero… todo podía ser. Arrastré una silla, y me quedé sentada a su lado, esperando a que volviera a sonar, temblando un poco de los nervios.

Y sonó. Levanté el tubo esta vez con tanta rapidez, que demoraron un poco en contestar- … ¿Diga?

- _¡Bella! Hasta que me atiendes…_

Miré el suelo, abatida y confundida- ¿Mamá?…

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

Chan-chan-chan-chan… ¡Intriga otra vez! O.o

Capítulo aburrido, y _**súper corto**_, pero importante. Sé que es la madre, y que no es muy… _intrigante_, digamos, pero es **esencial** para la historia. Si ella no llamara, todos terminarían felices y contentos, _menos Bella y Edward_. Que terminarían solteros a los 70, solos, y con veinte gatos.

¡Y apareció Meetballs! Ya lo extrañaba. No es un personaje muy principal en la historia, que digamos (:P) Pero me encanta. Es divino.

Saludos especiales a:

_**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, Allie Hale, Ale Samaniego, Danibellacs , Dama de Medianoche, superfancrepusculokarina, Lily Masen de Lioncourt, Vale D, Ali Masen Withlock, Cookie Mindfreak, alesZiiCullen, Allie-Cullen-Withlock, La chica de al lado, .Bells, yoyes Cullen, NB, Ro 91, Sasa, emmalup, Kaede Namikaze, Marie Bowen, Maru M. Cullen, Marzze, Anira Cullen, sabi07, Lia Vanderbilt , chiikiisher-Cullen Masen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, -DuLce aMoR-, Maya Cullen Masen, BlissVmpKr, 7La'-'Brujitha7, Dibby, aamatista16, jupy, swansea, My-Lovely-Tears, Agus, **__**Maya Cullen Masen, Melii-kun, rossie Cullen**_, y _**kotesiita Cullen Swan.**_

Muchas gracias particularmente a las que nos apoyaron por lo del comentario de la vez anterior… ¡Son unas ídolas! :P

Pero, que se entienda… No estoy enojada con quién sea que me mandó el mensaje… No tengo porqué yo o la historia agradarles a todos… Eso ya lo sabía en el momento que la empecé a publicar. Así que no hay problemas, ¿Vale?

En el próximo cap sabrán que noticias trae la madre, y quién gana la apuesta de Jasper y Alice :) whoo! Hoy estoy emocionada. :D

¡FELICES VACACIONES A TODOS LOS QUE ESTÉN DE VACACIONES! Como yo. :) Empezamos mañana, y duran hasta el domingo que viene… ¿¡No es genial!

BESOTES! Yop! O_o


	23. Vacaciones

**Vacaciones**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

Abrí mi enorme y pesada valija, que guardo desde que tengo memoria, y la puse sobre la cama. Me giré sobre mis talones, enfrentándome al armario, para terminar de una vez con esto.

Mi madre me había convencido. Me iba a ir a casa por un tiempo. Me haría bien despejarme un poco, porque últimamente no me estaba yendo tan bien en los estudios… Así que podía perfectamente tomar un año sabático.

Me pareció una locura al principio, desperdiciar todo un año de clases por un mes en el que estuviera fuera del país… Pero lo pensé bien, y me dije a mí misma que me merecía estas pequeñas… bueno… _vacaciones_. Si, vacaciones era exactamente lo que iba a tener. Me había tomado un tiempo decidirme, pero aquí estaba: armando el equipaje. De todas formas, estaba estudiando magistrado… es una carrera de tres años, no iba a tener problema para continuar los estudios después.

Tomé mi remera favorita, y la embutí en el fondo de mi maleta, para que no se arrugara mucho, pero cuando quise tomar mis jeans, o alguno de mis pantalones más abrigados, me di cuenta que me faltaba la mitad de la ropa. …_Alice_.

Caminé abatida, hasta la cocina, pero tratando de disimular mi humor. En el momento en el que pisé el suelo de baldosas, todas las miradas de las personas que estaban allí se dirigieron a mí.

- … ¿Qué?

- No lo sé… ¿Estás bien, Bella?- Esa parecí la pregunta de todos los días. ¿Estás bien, Bella? ¿Te pasa algo, Bella? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos, Bella?… Meh.

- No encuentro mi ropa.

- _¡Bella! …Agh_- Escuché la voz de Alice, a lo lejos, y seguidamente pude ver como ella llegaba a la habitación, arrastrando dos enormes valijas que parecían pesar más que ella-… Te hice el equipaje. ¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, recuperando su estado de ánimo.

- Alice… Sabes que me voy sólo por un mes, ¿No es verdad?

- U-un… ¿Un mes?… ¡Demonios, yo creí que eran quince días! Necesitas más maquillaje. ¡Ya vuelvo!- Anunció, corriendo hasta mi cuarto. Miré a Emmett significativamente, y él salió corriendo tras ella entendiendo perfectamente de lo que estábamos hablando. La atrapó justo en la entrada, y luchó con ella un poco, hasta que la pudo arrastrar hasta su propio cuarto. Sonreí. Sabía que este chico forzudo me iba a servir de algo.

- Voy al baño- Anunció Jasper, mirando un poco preocupado la habitación en donde su novia recién había entrado, y cómo Emmett salía de ella con una enorme sonrisa. Me acomodé en el sofá, todavía un poco dormida, recuperando el buen humor.

- ¿Y Jasper?- Preguntó Alice, asomándose un poco desde la puerta.

- En el baño. ¿Por qué?

Ella, sin escuchar mi pregunta, corrió dentro de la habitación de nuevo, y volvió muy apurada hasta la sala, en puntas de pie, cargando dos o tres revistas. Suspiré, cansada: desde hace semanas ya que convivir con estos tórtolos era insoportable. No podías hablar de ella sobre ningún famoso, o ni siquiera de ropa porque enloquecía; y lo mismo con Jasper, que cada vez que veía algún celular cerraba los ojos con miedo.

Ahora mismo, Alice tenía una mirada malévola de la que ya tendría que estar acostumbrada, pero aún me daba un poco de miedo- Léeme Bella.

- ¿Qué?

- Léeme la revista, por favor- Repitió, extendiéndome la de tapa color verde, mirándome fijamente.

- Oh, no, Alice… No me gusta esto. No es tiempo para que hagas trampa y…

- Chist- Me interrumpió, levantando su dedo índice- No es trampa. La apuesta dice literalmente que "No puedo leer revistas"… ¿Verdad Rose?

Levantó su cabeza hasta mi amiga, que tenía el papel sobre el que firmaron en el bolsillo. Lo desdobló con cuidado, y lo leyó para adentro rápidamente- … Es verdad.

- Exacto. Pero no dice nada sobre que me las lean… Así que ve. Coge una- Señaló con impaciencia la montaña que había traído hasta el estar, y me miró con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos.

- Yo… No lo sé, Alice…

- ¡Vamos, Bella, vamos! ¡Tengo que saber más sobre el juicio final de Lindsay Lohan! ¿Cuantos días? ¿Por qué?

-… ¿Y quién te dijo lo de Lindsay Lohan? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Alice pestañeó varias veces- Pues… Ya, está bien. Leí la portada, ¿Sí?, pero no es ningún crimen…- Rose la miró seriamente- ¡Bueno, ya! ¡Dejen de presionarme! ¡Las leí todas, ¿está bien? ¡Y varias veces! ¿¡Cuál es su problema!

- ¡Entonces perdiste!- Gritó Emmett desde la esquina del sillón donde estaba sentado, ay que había escuchado toda la conversación detenidamente- … Tengo que decirle a Jasper. _¡Jasper!_- Lo llamó, corriendo hasta el baño.

Todas fuimos detrás de él, Alice tratando de detenerlo, Rose preocupada, y yo porque se estaba poniendo interesante. Emmett abrió la puerta de golpe antes de que pudiéramos decir nada, pero para nuestra suerte… bueno, sí, suerte, no había nadie allí dentro.

- … ¿Jasper?

Nos miramos todos desconfiados, y revisamos rápidamente nuestras habitaciones, hasta pasar a la cocina. Emmett entró primero y lo vio, sentado bajo la mesa de la cocina, acurrucado y dándonos la espalda. Parecía un gran bebé con problemas psicológicos.

- Jasper, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él se dio vuelta, y escondió rápidamente su celular con pantalla táctil detrás de si, pudiendo todos ver perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Oh por Dios Jasper, perdiste!-

El aludido se levantó del piso, agitado por la adrenalina, y señaló a su novia acusadoramente- ¡Tú también perdiste, Alice! ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta que has estado leyendo desde hace semanas?

-… Oh, cállate- Espetó su novia, cruzándose de brazos. Tú perdiste mucho antes que yo… Meses, tal vez.

- ¿Cómo voy a…? Oh, vamos, no exageres. Fuiste tú la que comenzaste antes que yo, y lo sabes bien- Los miré boquiabierta, un poco por el tono elevado que estaban usando para hablar, otro poco porque parecía que nadie sabía que habían perdido excepto ellos dos.

- Wow, wow, wow… No se me apresuren, tíos- Interrumpió Emmett, situándose entre los dos, triunfal- Hasta donde sé, nadie dijo nada de perder antes o después. Los dos perdieron. Los dos tienen castigo. Fin de la historia.

- Pero… Pero…

- Lo siento Alice, está todo firmado- Afirmó Rose, sacando de su bolsillo nuevamente la prueba.

- Genial. No habrá compras, supongo entonces- Declaró mi amiga, derrotada.

- Yo… No te preocupes Alice. Iremos a algún otro lugar para sacarte eso de la cabeza- Mi amiga sonrió a su novio complacida, y yo suspiré aliviada sabiendo que todo estaba tomando su curso otra vez. No me gustó para nada la etapa de las peleas estas.

- Bueno, ahora sí que tenemos otra cosa en mente, porque Bella nos abandona…- Comentó Emmett, haciendo pucheros.

- Por favor, lo he dicho mil veces. No los abandono, sólo me voy de vacaciones por un tiempo…

- Si, blah, blah, blah. Bella, no te escuché las primeras mil veces que lo dijiste, no lo voy a hacer ahora. Ya eres como una parte de mí, ¿Entiendes? Te vamos a extrañar…-Le sonreí, agradecida, mientras notaba como todas los demás asentían con la cabeza- Es más, te diré. Quiero que me digas algo que quieras. Lo que sea. Yo lo compro.

Nos miramos entre sí, asustados y dudando- O sea… ¿Lo vas a pagar tú?

- Si, Jasper, ¿Quién más?

Todos rápidamente revisaron sus bolsillos, en busca de sus billeteras. Levanté una ceja: ¿En serio pensaban que podría hacer algo así?

- Tengo todo.

- Sí, yo también…- Afirmó Jasper, a la vez que Rose seguí contando sus billetes. Luego, todas las miradas pasaron a ser a mí, esperando que hiciera algo. Cuando comprendí, salté en la defensa de Emmett.

- Vamos, chicos, no creen que él me quitaría _a mí_ el dinero, ¿No?- Pestañearon, sin moverse. Bueno… supongo que tenían un buen punto…

Revisé mi cartera rápidamente, vigilada por Emmett de cerca, esperando mi reacción. Nada. No me faltaba absolutamente nada de allí dentro. Lo miré desconfiada, y él se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué les sucede a todos? ¿Es que no pueden _imaginar_ que se me ocurra regalarle algo?

- La verdad es que no- Respondió Jasper, por todos nosotros. Me parecía un poco ruda la respuesta, pero debía admitir que hasta yo tenía mis dudas.

- Pero es que… Chicos, Bella ya es como una parte de mí… - Comenzó, colocando ambas manos en su pecho- Siempre estuvo allí para apoyarme, en las buenas y en las malas… ¡Hasta me enseñó a andar sin rueditas en la bicicleta! Es, literalmente, una hermana para mí.

Jasper lo miró enojado, cruzándose de brazos. Sí, a mí también me sonaba como su exacta descripción. No me sorprendería descubrir que fue él el que le enseño a andar en bicicleta. De todas maneras, le agradecí a Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

- Así que… Ella puede pedir lo que quier… ¿No?- preguntó Alice, sonriendo.

- Pues… Sí, es el punto de lo que estoy diciendo- Contestó Emmett, un poco malhumorado.

- ¡Bien! Entonces ella quiere… Los nuevos zapatos "Quiet" de Jimmy Choo… En talle 37,5. El nuevo bolso color champagne de Dior… Y caramelos.

- ¡Caramelos! ¡Sí!- Me sumé a la petición, levantando los brazos.

- ¡Entonces caramelos para todos!- Contestó Emmett, también gritando, mientras todas nos sumábamos a los gritos de emoción. El único que permaneció callado fue Jasper, que seriamente, miraba a su amigo esperando una disculpa. Pero claro, como Emmett es bastante lento para darse cuenta de las cosas, simplemente lo golpeó en el brazo.

- ¡Auch! ¡Hey, amigo, no te enojes! Para ti también habrá caramelos…- Le contestó, como hablándole a un niño pequeño. Jasper, frustrado, se recostó en el sillón que quedaba libre a lo largo, tirando a Meetballs al suelo, para tener más espacio. Demonios, ese gato aparecía y desaparecía. No sé como podía sobrevivir en esta casa, si creo que desde hace meses que no veía ni una bolsa de comida para gatos.

- Pero bueno, Bella, ¿Vas a elegir o no?- Preguntó Rose, mirándome curiosa.

Ladeé la cabeza, pensando en algo interesante para hacer todos juntos. Que fuera algo que no hacíamos siempre, pero tampoco algo que pudiera costar demasiado.

Sonreí -Bien. Nos vamos de picnic.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

Llegamos a la plaza a eso del mediodía. Todavía había mucho sol, y veníamos cargados con un montón de comida que habíamos comprado en el camino. Extendimos una manta sobre el pasto, justo debajo de la sombra de uno de los árboles, y dejamos todas las cosas cerca, vigilando que no se vuele nada liviano… Ya se estaba levantando el viento.

Estaba a punto de sentarme felizmente, cuando los hombres propusieron jugar un partido de football. Los miré un poco asustada, anunciando en voz alta que yo jugaría de árbitro… Ni muerta saldría corriendo tras una pelota.

Los equipos quedaron formados por Jasper y Rose; y Emmett y Alice. Separamos a los chicos para que fuera más justo, y que el juez pudiera ser imparcial (Votaría por las chicas sin dudarlo, si tuviera la oportunidad)

El partido comenzó bastante parejo, por supuesto, y tan lento que pude perfectamente sentarme sobre la manta a comer el emparedado de jamón y queso que me estaba llamando desde que lo compramos.

Pero claro, como no puedo pasar un solo rato en paz, el juego se puso un poco más sucio… Hubo caídas, tacleos, empujones… Todos en broma, claro, pero no creo que un equipo pudiera ganar si estaba tirado en el piso… Y ganar, sí, eso no era nada en broma.

Por supuesto, terminaron venciendo Emmett y Alice, claro. Emmett, bueno, era como una enorme mole, y Alice parecía saber exactamente qué iba a hacer cada persona antes de que lo hiciera… Como si tuviera todas sus jugadas planeadas.

Nos tiramos sobre el pasto, exhaustos, yo incluida. O sea, era el árbitro. ¿Cómo es posible que se canse _el árbitro_? Pero de todas maneras ya me faltaba el aliento, y tenía que tomar algo de agua.

- Oye, Bella- Comenzó Emmett, pasándome la botella con la bebida, todavía muy a sus anchas por la vencida- Tú nos vas a llamar… ¿Verdad? No como _un ex amigo que yo conozco…_

Parpadeé- ¿A ti tampoco te llama?- En casa no se hablaba mucho del tema "Edward" Todos notaban que yo estaba un poco sensible, y por eso no cambiábamos ideas… Pero no sabía para nada eso de que no era la única en no recibir noticias.

- Pues a mí tampoco- Agregó Jasper, molesto- Y va a tener que hacerlo en algún momento, porque hasta le presté mi MP5 para el viaje. Y lo quiero de vuelta.

- Vaya…- Me quedé pensativa, sin saber exactamente qué pensar sobre él. Al principio asumí que se había enojado conmigo por algo, pero… ¿No hablar con nadie? Algo tenía que haber pasado.

- Oye, Bella…

- ¿Mhm?

- Prométeme algo…

Miré a Emmett dudosa, viendo que estaba algo conmovido por lo hablado antes- Dime.

- Si por casualidad ves a Edward… ya sabes… camino al avión, en un plaza desierta, o donde sea… Sólo…

-… ¿Qué?- Pregunté, con los acuosos.

- Golpéalo por mí, ¿Quieres? Y que le duela.

- Sí, por mi también- Agregó Jasper, levantando su mano. Rose se le sumó, levantando lentamente la suya, y Alice levantó ambas, contando como dos.

Los miré sorprendida, sin poder creer que todos estaban pensando en lo mismo- Bueno, entonces supongo… Que va a recibir varios golpes- Comenté, alzando mi mano también, con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos un rato más en el picnic, antes de decidir levantar campamento e irnos. Si no nos marchábamos, ya se mi iba a hacer tarde para llegar… Todavía teníamos que pasar a recoger las maletas.

Terminamos yendo en el enorme Jeep de Emmett, para que entrara el equipaje, perfectamente en hora. El aeropuerto estaba igualmente lleno que la última vez que estábamos aquí, y tuvimos que hacernos paso entre la gente para poder ver si mi avión ya estaba saliendo. Aliviados porque todavía nos faltaban unos minutos, nos sentamos en la banca más cercana a la salida, para descansar un poco.

Jasper, que era el que estaba cargando todos los bolsos, se decidió a hablar- Bueno, ahora que por fin pud-

_- Pasajeros del vuelo número 27, por favor presentarse en la puerta 16._

Demonios. Estuvimos cerca. Miré a mis amigos algo triste, ya que la despedida tenía que ser ahora. Alice se tiró a mis brazos, seguida por Emmett, Rose y Jasper, formando un abrazo grupal enorme, que me conmovió hasta los huesos.

- ¡Te llamaremos, Bella! ¡No creas que puedes deshacerte de nosotros tan fácil!

Sonreí, mientras todos asentían seriamente- Y yo los llamaré a ustedes… Y… Bueno… Creo que me voy…

- ¡Espera Bella!- me detuve en mis pasos, viendo como Alice revolvía alocadamente su bolso- … Ten. Lo estuvimos pensando, y eres tú la que tiene que quedárselo.

Tomé el diario entre mis manos, lleno de brillantina y flores por todos lados, y le agradecí con la mirada. Emmett y Jasper tuvieron el suficiente tacto para no preguntar que era… Aunque supongo que terminarían sonsacándoselo a sus novias de una manera u otra.

_- Pasajeros del vuelo número 27, por favor presentarse en la puerta 16._

Me di vuelta lentamente hacia la puerta donde me llamaban, sin decir ni una palabra. No podía soportar las despedidas, era como decir que no nos volveríamos a ver más… hasta la palabra "Adiós" me sonaba horrible.

Miré hacia atrás por última vez, viendo como todos me sonreían en apoyo. Bueno, al final íbamos a estar conectados por Internet, y todas esas cosas… No podía ser tan malo. Los saludé con la mano, y luego caminé hasta la fila, cabizbaja. Claro que quería irme por un tiempo, pero los iba a extrañar demasiado. Le tendí mis maletas a el chico que recogí el equipaje, y apreté mi bolso de mano y el diario contra mi pecho al ver la enormidad de avión que tenía por delante, a través de la ventana.

Saqué mi celular para ponerlo en mi bolsillo, cuando noté que ya no tenía el mismo fondo de pantalla que antes… Tenía una foto de todos los chicos, sentados en el sofá de casa, con una gran sonrisa, tal como habíamos hecho con Edward cuando se fue. Suspiré. Sólo faltaba él en la foto.

Al poco tiempo, la imagen empezó a desaparecer, para dar lugar a otra… Era como una presentación, de una foto tras otra, y el gran sillón verde se evaporó para ahora mostrar a un Emmett, sacando músculos a la cámara, y con ropa de gimnasio. ¿… Esa era su habitación? … ¿Cómo había llegado mi móvil hasta allí? Luego, una imagen de Emmett, completamente vestido de negro, haciendo pose. Emmett con lentes negros practicando morisquetas. Emmett simulando bailar. Emmett con cara asustada. Emmett con cara pensativa. Emmett de espaldas. Emmett de frente. Emmett de costado. Emmett con la peluca rubia de Alice de Hannah Montana…

Meneé la cabeza. Tenía que tener más cuidado de fijarme dónde dejaba mi querido celular. Me llamaron nuevamente por los altoparlantes, anunciando mi vuelo. Antes de pasar por la puerta e irme finalmente a subir el avión, ojeé la cartelera que marcaba los viajes, y cómo una luz se prendía en el primer vuelo de la lista: "**New York- Londres**_ _abordando_"

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

_De acuerdo, tremendo error, Meetballs aparece en este ^-^' Lo había puesto en el anterior, pero lo tuve que sacar para meter a Emmett… porque me pareció que nuestro querido y un poco tonto personaje era algo más importante que el gato :P_

_Perdón por demorar tanto. Me fui a Brasil de vacaciones, y no pude escribir… No tenía computadora allá._

_Y bueno, ¡Bella se nos va también! Que cosas, ¿No? Todo el mundo viajando a todos lados… Y antes de que se hagan falsas esperanzas, Inglaterra es MUY GRANDE. Las probabilidades que se encuentren son de… No sé… Una en un millón, básicamente. _

_Pero claro, esto es un fic, ¡Así que todo puede pasar! :P Tengo que pensar en eso, en realidad, veré que pasará entre esos dos… (Mentira, el fic ya está todo pensado, solo le estoy poniendo __intriga__… *insertar risa malévola*)_

_Estaba pensando también en cambiar el día de actualización de los sábados a los domingos… Porque en realidad ese es el día que terminamos publicando siempre, ¿O no? (O el lunes, pero bueh) Igual lo voy a cambiar en el perfil, por las dudas, porque estoy segura de que no muchas llegaron a leer hasta acá. … Así que si estás leyendo esto, envía un review con la palabra… uh… "chaquetear" :P, así se que te enteraste :DD_

_(En serio, esa palabra existe, busquen en Internet, si quieren… ¿¡Y a que no suena genial!)_

_Y __**Dibby**__… ¿TE VENÍS A URUGUAY? ¡Genial! A lo mejor hasta nos encontramos… Porque Uruguay sí que es un país chico :) Si te mudas a Montevideo, avísame, que nos hablamos :P_

_Miles de gracias a:_

_**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, Allie Hale, Ale Samaniego, Danibellacs , Dama de Medianoche, superfancrepusculokarina, Lily Masen de Lioncourt, Vale D, Ali Masen Withlock, Cookie Mindfreak, alesZiiCullen, Allie-Cullen-Withlock, La chica de al lado, .Bells, yoyes Cullen, NB, Ro 91, Sasa, emmalup, Kaede Namikaze, Marie Bowen, Maru M. Cullen, Marzze, Anira Cullen, sabi07, Lia Vanderbilt , chiikiisher-Cullen Masen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, -DuLce aMoR-, Maya Cullen Masen, BlissVmpKr, 7La'-'Brujitha7, Dibby, aamatista16, jupy, swansea, My-Lovely-Tears, Agus, **__**Maya Cullen Masen, Melii-kun, rossie Cullen**_, y _**kotesiita Cullen Swan, nanicullen97**_, y _**CookiesChocolateCandy**_

… _Que nos mandan súper mensajes, y que siempre nos levantan el ánimo!_

_Y las dejo por acá, con la intriga :O Sobre Edward y Bella, bueno, todo se resolverá, eventualmente… O tal vez no… Muájajajaja! :P_

_Y SALUDOS DE UNA CHICA QUE YA SE QUEDÓ SIN VACACIONES! _

_Bss!_


	24. Casa

**Casa**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

Comprobé aliviada que sí habíamos tocado tierra cuando la voz de los parlantes lo anunció a los pasajeros. Hacía rato que había cerrado mi ventana, y los ojos fuertemente… Me mareo horrendo en los vuelos.

Salí del avión respirando el aire libre, y pisando tierra por primera vez en cuatro horas… Se sentía bien volver a casa. Sólo quedaban unas horas de viaje hasta Liverpool, y ya podría volver al lugar donde había vivido toda mi niñez y adolescencia.

Tomé mis dos enormes maletas del lugar donde nos daban nuestro equipaje, tirándolas por detrás de mí, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por poder moverlas… Pesaban más o menos lo mismo que yo. Caminé hasta la salida, a paso lento, sudando por el esfuerzo. Me paré en mi lugar, frustrada, y dejé de golpe a Mike y Bob en el piso (Sí, le había puesto nombre a mis maletas, ¿Qué tiene de malo?) A lo mejor podría levaras por delante…

Aparecí en el salón principal del aeropuerto, rodeada por todos los familiares que venían a recoger gente, arrastrando a Mike y Bob como si estuviera embarazada. Alguien tenía que ayudarme con esto.

- ¡Bella!- Escuché que me llamaban, no muy lejos de todo el montonero de gente. No pude ni reaccionar, y Reneé ya estaba tirándose sobre mí, abrazándome hasta dejarme sin aire- ¡Oh, cariño! ¡Me alegro tanto que hayas decidido volver a casa!

- Ma, son sólo unas vacaciones, nada más…- Comenté, tratando de desacelerarla, ya arrastrando mis valijas entre la gente, buscando a mi padre.

- ¡Pues deberías quedarte! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te hemos extrañado dulzura! ¡No nos has mandado ni una sola carta, o una llamada telefónica…! ¡Si tanto quieres a tus amigas, podrías traer a Rose, y Alice, y vendrían todas y…!

- No creo que pueda traerlas, en realidad. Tienen novio allá y…

- ¡¿Tienen novio? ¡Oh por Dios, no me lo habían dicho! ¿Son lindos? ¿Tiene auto? ¿¡_Tienes tú novio_!- Preguntó ahora, perspicaz, levantando una ceja.

- _No, mamá, no tengo novio…_ Yo… ¿Dónde está papá?

- _En el auto_- Contestó, restándole importancia- ¡Pero debes contarme, Bella! ¡Oh, Dios, todas las cosas que me he perdido…! ¡Tendría que haber estado allí! Ya lo digo cariño, vas a tener que volver a casa. Pero para quedarte.

- ¡No mamá! ¿_Podemos por favor dejar de hablar de esto ahora_?- Pregunté apretando los dientes, sumamente incómoda.

- _Hay un chico,_ ¿Verdad? _Lo sabía_. Y no me habías contado nada… Dios, que horror. Mi propia hija… ¿Sabes? Debería haberte llamado más seguido, tal vez así me enteraría de las cosas. ¿Qué tal si…?

- ¡Papá!- Corrí hasta él en el momento en que lo vi sin importarme mucho de dejar a Mike y Bob en el suelo. Las recogería luego. Todo valía si tu madre estaba acorralándote con preguntas.

- ¡Oh! Bella… Hasta que llegaste…- Me palmeó la espalda, algo incómodo, y yo le devolví el gesto acostumbrada a que mi padre sea un hombre de pocas palabras.

- ¿Vamos, entonces?- Me apresuré a meter a mi madre dentro del auto, y con fuertes empujones una de las valijas en la maleta del coche. Por supuesto, no hubo forma de que entraran ambas conmigo, así que tuve que llevarme una conmigo al asiento de atrás, apretujada.

- ¿Cómo fue tu viaje?- Respondí a esa y todas las demás preguntas con un leve "Bien", "Si", "No" y "No lo sé". Estaba exhausta por el cambio de hora, y tener que ir aplastada contra la puerta en la parte de atrás de un auto de policía, no me ponía de buen humor. Para nada.

Hasta que pudimos llegar a casa. Estaba exactamente igual que como la recordaba: pintada con un fuerte color amarillo, con muchas cortinas y alguna que otra planta en las ventanas… A mamá no se le daba bien la jardinería. Tenía, sí, un gran roble en el frente, un buzón para poner las cartas, completamente decorado con pintura, y varias hojas de árbol regadas por aquí y allá.

Entré a casa lentamente, recordando todo lo que había pasado aquí dentro, sintiendo el olor familiar a galletitas y la luz entrar por las ventanas. Mi madre seguía hablando hasta por los codos, por supuesto y entró a la casa detrás de i, siguiéndome con aire señorial, muy propio de su personalidad.

- Espero que te sientas a gusto querida, limpié toda la casa esta mañana… Bueno… La mayoría de ella. _Pero ese no es el punto_. …¡Charlie! ¡Ve a buscar las maletas de tu hija, por favor!… En fin, deberías saber que ya le he contado a todo el vecindario sobre tu llegada, y que están todos ansiosos por verte… Deberías pasar por la casa de la señora Knight, que quiere saber de ti lo antes posible…

- Genial mamá. Acabo de llegar y ya tengo que andar saludando a gente de la que no me acuerdo.

- ¡Pero si sólo te fuste de aquí por unos meses! No digas tonterías, y sé más amable. Deberías… ¡_Oh_!- Se detuvo, cuando el ruido de Mike y Bob golpeándose contra el suelo a los pies de la escalera llenó el ambiente. Mi padre estaba cansado, respirando un poco más rápido de lo normal, y mirando a mis dos maletas con rencor, al haber terminado de traerlas dentro de la casa- … _Charlie, querido_, el cuarto de Bella es _arriba_…- Le indicó, señalando a parte superior de la escalera. Él la miró estático por unos momentos, y luego tomó resignado las dos valijas, subiendo los peldaños lentamente, uno a uno- Gracias amor. Uh… Bien, como decía. Ve arriba a ver tu habitación, si quieres, o a revisar la casa… que quieras. Yo prepararé la cena, que ya es muy tarde…

Asentí, adelantándome en la escalera para cargar con una de las maletas y ayudar un poco a mi padre. Me agradeció con la mirada, y ambos la dejamos sobre mi cama, con un suspiro mutuo. Me miró por un momento, me sonrió, y tiró entonces sobre mi cama una capia de las llaves de la puerta. Vaya, mi padre estaba en todo. Bueno… Alguien tenía que ser el responsable en la relación que ellos tenían.

Tomé el llavero entre mis manos, que aparte de la llave de la puerta tenía la del garaje, su oficina, una que no sabía de dónde era y la del… ¿Auto? Miré hacia arriba, sorprendida, pero él ya no estaba. … ¿Charlie Swan me iba a dejar conducir su auto? No me entusiasmaba mucho la idea, que digamos, pero podía apreciar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Vaya… Tal vez sí me habían extrañado bastante.

Tomé a Bob, y lo abrí para comenzar a desempacar. Mi armario estaba vacío, y como ahora volvía a tener uno para mi sola, tenía que aprovecharlo. No había puesto ni tres prendas en s lugar cuando mi madre vino toda alborotada a ayudarme con las cosas. No lo tomen a ml, no es que no me agrade mi madre, pero es que estaba perfectamente bien sola, y estaba comenzando a quitarme las cosas de las manos, para doblarlas ella.

- Uh… ma… ¿No estabas preparando la comida?

- Bueno, sí, pero se me quemó la carne mientras la ponía en el horno. Supongo que tu padre tendrá que pedir comida por teléfono otra vez. Oh bueno, todo no se puede.

Suspiré, y forcé una sonrisa para dejarla tranquila. Me encantaba estar en casa, pero definitivamente no extrañaba los discursos y manías de mi madre.

- ¡Bella! ¡Pero estás doblando todo mal! Mira, yo te enseño… -Me quitó toda la ropa que había puesto, y la dobló de nuevo, lentamente- El brazo derecho dolado hacia dentro, luego el otro, lo doblas al medio, y ya está.

- Mamá, eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

- No cariño, doblabas _la izquierda_ primero. No puedes hacer eso si… Agh. Bueno, déjamelo hacerlo a mí. Tú no sabes poner el…

- Por Dios, déjame hacerlo… Ve a cocinar mamá, que estoy segura de que a Charlie le encantará que cocines algo casero.

- No amor, déjalo… Yo lo hago. Y, perdona que te pregunte, pero ¿Quién hizo la maleta?

- Alice…

- ¿Alice? Vaya, me sorprende de ella. Te hace falta un montón de maquillaje…- Rodé los ojos, y vi como revolvía i valija en busca de algún labial, o algo por el estilo- Ve a cocinar algo, si quieres, o a tomar un poco de aire. Yo me encargo de tu ropa.

Suspiré, dejándolo pasar. Sabía que esta manía de meterse en mi vida y revolver mis cosas era porque estuve demasiado tiempo fuera de su alcance, y tenía que "ponerse al día" con mis asuntos personales. Se le iba a pasar e unos días, así que traté de tomármelo con calma.

- No tengo ganas, ma. Me quedo acá a ayudarte…

- Si no quieres ir a caminar puedo decirle a t padre que te lleve a lo de la señora Knight, en su auto de policía y…

- Voy a tomar algo de aire. Vuelvo para la cena- Me apresuré a la salida, y tomé mis nuevas llaves con orgullo. Mi padre sí que estaba en todo. Corrí hasta la puerta, y salí con algo de frío, al darme de cara al viento, y caminé un poco rápido para entrar en calor.

No pensaba alejarme mucho, pero como me acordaba perfectamente de las calles, y de dónde quedaban las cosas, me interné por entre las casas, recordando con alegría quién vivía dónde, y hasta saludé alegre a algunos vecinos. Me fijé en mi bolsillo: llevaba el celular, así que si me perdía, podía llamar perfectamente. Pasé rápido por la casa de Miss Knight, esperando que no me viera, y me detuve cuando llegué a una plaza comunal, a unas pocas cuadras.

Me senté en uno de los bancos, mirando a los pocos niños que quedaban en el parque, ya que todas las familias se iban a cenar a sus casas. Era mucho más tranquilo que allá en Estados Unidos, y se sentía bastante bien el aire fresco, en realidad, para despejar los pensamientos.

Me paré de lugar, y comencé a caminar por los alrededores, mirando a algunos niños correr, y el sol que ya se estaba bajando hasta el horizonte.

- ¿Bella? … ¿Eres tú?…

Me detuve en ese instante, rogando que ese chico le estuviera hablando a otra Bella, en esta misma plaza, y que tuviera sólo a misma voz que mi pesado vecino.

- ¡Eres tú, si! ¡Vaya, me alegro de haberte encontrado!- Me giré en mis talones, enfrentándolo cara a cara, con una sonrisa dolorosa. Él era una de esas pequeñas razones por las que no extrañaba volver a Liverpool.

- _Tyler_… _Que gusto verte_…

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y yo que no me creía que volvías! ¿Me extrañaste?- Preguntó, sonriendo, y arrugando al frente.

- Oh… Bueno… _Es_… _Una sorpresa_, esto de estar aquí. No le sé, tatas emociones…- Bueno, sí, era una respuesta patética, pero tenía que esquivar la pregunta de alguna forma.

- Pues… ¡Genial!- Contestó, asintiendo, complacido. Definitivamente había entendido mi respuesta del modo equivocado- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

- ¡Oh! Menos tiempo del que crees… En serio- Respondí, rápidamente. Cuando más rápido pudiera sacármelo de encima, mejor… Y si eso significaba que creyera que ya me había ido…- Es una cosa temporal, ¿Sabes? No sé exactamente cuánto va a durar… Días… _Horas_… Nadie lo sabe.

- ¿Tan poco? Entonces, te invito a tomar algo, o a ir a algún lado…

- ¡Oh, no, no…! ¡Tengo que ir a casa a…!

- ¡Pero Bella! ¡Si te vas tan poco, no tengo tiempo suficiente! Voy a estar tras de ti, día tras día, hasta que me aceptes la invitación… Porque no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta- Oh demonios. Qué he hecho.

-Mira, Tyler, no puedo… Mi madre me está esperando para comer y le prometí que…

- No me importa- Me detuve, mirándolo enojada. ¿Podía dejar ya de interrumpirme?- Nos veremos entonces mañana…

- Pero… No puedo… Yo…- Mi celular comenzó a sonar. No sé quién diantres era, pero le estaría eternamente agradecida- Disculpa… Tengo que atender. … … … ¿Diga?

- _¡Hey, Bella! ¿Es que ya no nos llamas?_- Preguntó Emmett, que sonaba algo gracioso por la distancia que había entre s dos teléfonos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Hola mamá!- Respondí nerviosa, con pena por aprovecharme un poco de la llamada.

- _¿Qué? ¡No, soy Emmett! Y Alice, y Jasper, y Rose… ¿Eh? ¡Auch! Espera_…- Se escucharon unos ruidos, y luego sonó la voz de Alice- _¡Bella! Ya entendí, ya entendí, tienes que zafarte de algo ¿No?_

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Que pasó qué!- Pregunté, sobreactuando.

_- Claro, yo sabía. … __**¡Hola otra vez, Bella!**__- _Oí de nuevo, con muchísima, la voz de Emmett- _¿Puedo aprovecharme un poquitín de esto? ¿Por favor? __¿Por favor?_

- ¿Pero por qué hiciste eso? ¡Y te dije que le amarillo no!

_- ¡Pero es que te queda ten mono Bella! ¡Es un amarillo patito tan dulce, amor! ¡Vas a tener que usarlo!_

- ¡Te dije que lo detestaba!

_- ¡No le hables en ese tono a tu madre, jovencita! Je, je… Esto es divertido… ¡Vuelve a tu casa inmediatamente! ¡AHORA!_

- ¡Grr… Está bien! Hablaremos luego…

_- ¡Claro que sí Belli-Bells! ¡Nos mantendremos en contacto!_

- Claro que sí…- Corté la llamada, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, y me dirigí a Tyler con cara de circunstancias- Tyler, tengo un pequeño problema con mi madre… Me tengo que ir. Nos veremos luego.

-Te llevo a tu casa.

Gruñí por lo bajo- No, deja, puedo ir sola.

-Te acompaño, insisto- Culminó, y me tomó de la mano para llevarme hasta casa.

Suspiré, derrotada y caminé unos pasos por delante de él, soltándome de su agarre, y no le dirigí palabra en las dos cuadras que caminamos, hasta que nos topamos, por suerte, con alguien.

La verdad, es que no lo esperaba. No lo veía desde hace mucho tiempo, y me sorprendió demasiado verlo de golpe, así, si más.

- ¿Bella? ¿Ya llegaste?- Jacob saltó la verja que nos separaba, y le di una mirada de auxilio que comprendió al instante- ¿Tú quién eres?- Preguntó sin rodeos a mi acompañante, parándose a mi lado.

- Tyler.

- Bien. Pues _Tyler_, yo lo tomaré desde aquí. Gracias, un gusto verte.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Ella viene conmigo- Interrumpió, enojado.

- No, en realidad no. Vamos a ver una película.

- Ella tiene que ir a su casa, a estar con su madre- Respondió, hinchándose de orgullo por haberlo descubierto en su mentira.

-Ya lo sé, hablé con Reneé.

-Entonces yo también voy.

-No puedes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es en mi casa.

- ¿Y?

-No estás invitado. Nos vamos, Bella- Me tomó del brazo y nos alejamos lo suficiente para perderlo. Por suerte Tyler no sabía dónde vivía, sino estábamos en problemas.

- ¡Jacob! ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos?- Le pregunté, alegre, abrazándolo.

- De nada, antes que todo. Y si no nos veíamos hace mucho. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó, con una sonrisa, retomando la marcha ya que empezaba a oscurecer.

-Vacaciones, en realidad. Oye, ¿En serio vamos al cine?

-¡Qué va! Lo dije para despistarlo. Me encantaría ir, pero ahora mismo no puedo, quedé con mi padre, que vive donde nos encontramos, que lo ayudaría con el jardín.

-¡Oh, claro, claro! ¡Entonces no sigas caminando y da la media vuelta! Ya puedo seguir sola…- Me asintió lentamente, gradecido, y caminé las pocas cuadras restantes con una sonrisa. Era bueno encontrarse con un viejo amigo de vez en cuando… Lo había conocido en jardinera, y nos habíamos llevado bien desde entonces. Tenía que recordar no decirle a mamá mucho obre él, porque ya pesaría que nos estábamos casando.

Abrí la puerta de casa con un leve chirrido, y sentí el olor del pollo al horno llenar mi nariz. Mis padres me esperaban en la mesa, sentados, y hablando tranquilamente sobre algo cotidiano, la comida ya servida. Tomé algunos vasos y bebida, y me senté junto a ellos sonriente, viendo la cara de felicidad de Charlie ante las papas hervidas que tenía sobre su plato.

- ¿has tenido un buen paseo, cariño?- preguntó mi madre, mirándome de reojo.

- Pues… Sí, creo.

-Ajá, ya veo… ¿Algo en especial que me quieras contar?- Preguntó de nuevo, con ua sonrisa triúnfate.

-… No, no al momento- Respondí con evasivas, encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿No al momento? Vaya, entonces supongo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana- Contestó, dando por sentad que le diría lo que había pasado. Sonreí. Tenía que recordarme a mí misma visitar a mis padre un poco más seguido.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

_Bieeen… ¡Ahora tenemos a Jacob y Tyler! ¿Qué opinan de eso, eh?_

_Teníamos que poner a alguno de sus amigos de la infancia, o algo por el estilo que la mantuviera un poco atada a su casa…_

_Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:_

_**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, Allie Hale, Ale Samaniego, Danibellacs , Dama de Medianoche, superfancrepusculokarina, Lily Masen de Lioncourt, Vale D, Ali Masen Withlock, Cookie Mindfreak, alesZiiCullen, Allie-Cullen-Withlock, La chica de al lado, .Bells, yoyes Cullen, NB, Ro 91, Sasa, emmalup, Kaede Namikaze, Marie Bowen, Maru M. Cullen, Marzze, Anira Cullen, sabi07, Lia Vanderbilt , chiikiisher-Cullen Masen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, -DuLce aMoR-, Maya Cullen Masen, BlissVmpKr, 7La'-'Brujitha7, Dibby, aamatista16, jupy, swansea, My-Lovely-Tears, Agus, Maya Cullen Masen, Melii-kun, rossie Cullen**__, y __**kotesiita Cullen Swan, nanicullen97**__, __**CookiesChocolateCandy, Dibby, **__**agoos, Alea Jacta Est y nanicullen97**_

_Que están siempre al firme :) _

_Y adivinen qué? El viernes vino un chico de 23 años a nuestro liceo, Wesley, que era de EEUU! :O Era algo así como estudiante de profesor, y estudiaba el idioma español acá, por un tiempo… Hasta estuvo en España por tres años :)_

_Súper simpático :D Y genial. Sólo lo vi durante 40 minutos, pero ya lo extraño :( _

_Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir. Se supone que ahora tendría que decir algo sobre el capítulo siguiente, para darles una pista de lo que se viene, pero ya me olvidé… o_O Tengo que preguntarle a Natalia sobre esto O va a haber un gran problema._

_MUCHOS BSS! (Estoy emocionada porque esta semana tenemos asueto el viernes, y feriado el lunes, así que SEMANA DE CLASES DEL LUNES AL MIÉRCOLES!) Ajá! :P_


	25. Decisión

**Decisión**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

Me recosté contra la encimera, esperando a que estuvieran prontas mis tostadas. Recién eran las nueve y ya estaba levantada, desayunando. Esto de no tener clases era genial: levantarse a la hora que quieras, hacer simplemente lo que quieras… Aunque no es que hubiera muchas cosas por hacer, ni con quién. Solo unos almacenes cada dos o tras cuadras, y un montón de gente anciana que vivía por el barrio, que no hacía más que protestar.

Me estaba hartando la lluvia de todos los días, la humedad que había siempre y el hecho de que en cada momento pareciera de noche. De todas maneras, te acostumbrabas. Ya iba algo así como un mes en esta casa, y nunca había nada nuevo: sola paz, tranquilidad, y quietud.

Tomé mis tostadas recién hechas, y las puse sobre la mesa, preparando el desayuno para los tres. Era común comenzar la mañana juntos, y que después cada uno se fuera por su lado.

- Buenos días Bella.

- Buenas- Contesté a mi padre con una sonrisa. Mi madre llegó al poco rato, oliendo comida, y nos sentamos a comer todos en silencio menos Reneé, que comentaba algo sobre lo que le pasó ayer en el supermercado con Charlie, mientras él asentía.

Revolví mi plato de comida, mirando por la ventana, y cansada totalmente. Ayer había llamado a Edward, con esperanzas de contactarlo, pero su móvil estaba apagado, como siempre. No se podía esperar más que eso, en realidad, así que no tenía por qué molestarme tanto.

- ¿Mermelada, querida?

- ¿Qu-? Oh, sí, gracias- Tomé lo que me ofrecía mi madre con una sonrisa forzada. Me había quedado claro desde un principio que Edward no tenía ganas de hablar conmigo, ni con nadie, pero yo seguía intentando como una idiota. Tal vez tendría que tratar de hablar con alguien sobre esto, y así podérmelo sacar del pecho.

¿A quién estaba engañando? No sabía qué pensar de todo esto. Seguro de que Alice sabría qué decir de todo esto, pero estaba segura de que no quería oír lo que pensaba: segur que era una sarta de locuras que no vienen al caso. Demonios, ya estaba para el psicólogo.

Recogí mis platos distraída, y dejé a mis padres desayunando mientras lavaba la vajilla. Apenas había podido comer algo, y no creía que pudiera comer nada más dentro de un rato. Subí a mi cuarto en silencio, mientras mi madre me miraba de reojo, preocupada.

Pobre: hace días que estaba en la misma: distraída, fuera de lugar, y un poco más torpe que lo usual. Ella ya debía de estar pensando que estaba en las drogas, o algo así, así que me apuré hasta mi cuarto antes de que pudiera empezar con su ronda de preguntas.

Mi tiré sobre la cama a mirar la pared, y encontrar formas en las manchas de humedad del techo. Triste, lo sé. No habían pasado 5 minutos de tranquilidad, cuando se puso a sonar el teléfono. Bajé hasta la sala, pensando que debía de ser Alice, pero antes de que pudiera agarrar el teléfono, mi madre ya había atendido y estaba enfrascada en una conversación con quien quiera que estuviera llamando.

- ¡Hola Alice!- Saludó Reneé, alegre, sentándose sobre el sofá, y tomando un chocolate de la mesita de luz que tenía a su lado. Me aproximé a ella, esperando a que me pasara el teléfono.

- ¡No, no, todo está genial, claro!… ¿Qué?… ¡Oh, sí! ¿Cómo te fue en eso?… Ajá… Ajá… Mhm, entiendo… Claro, claro. Eso pensaba yo.

Las madres normales sólo dicen "te paso con tu amiga" o "¿Quieres hablar con Bella?" Pero la mía se ponía a conversar, tirada sobre el sofá, mientras comía. Genial.

- Mamá, dame el teléfono.

- Ya va, ya va… Agh, que niña tan insoportable que es a veces, ¿No crees?… ¡Ja ja ja!, ¡Claro!… Nooo… _No puedo creer que hizo eso…_

Le quité el aparato de las manos, y atendí malhumorada- Alice.

_- ¡Bella! ¡Hey! Hace tanto que no nos hablamos…_

- Sí, lo se. No he tenido mucho tiempo- Contesté, a la vez que subía las escaleras y me encerraba en el cuarto por algo de privacidad.

_- No es escusa Bella. ¡Porque no sabes lo que me pasó!_- Comenzó, extremadamente exaltada, lo que solamente significaba que se trataba de un tema no muy querido por mi- _¡El centro comercial está en rebajas! ¡__**Todo**__ el centro, Bella! Es sólo demasiado bueno para ser realidad…_

- Mhm… Y… Dime, Alice…- Quería preguntarle, pero no sabía como entrar en el tema- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es de tú y Jasper?

_- Oh… ¡Genial, claro! Estamos celebrando que al fin puedo salir de compras, porque sinceramente, ambos nos estábamos volviendo locos. ¿Y te dije que me regaló una caja enorme de chocolate, y me la dejó sobre la cama? Sí, te lo dije, ¿No es así?…Pero… Bueno… Sí, supongo que bien, sí…_

- Oh, bien… ¿Y Rose y Emmett?

_- Bien, bien… Digo yo. Oye, ¿Bella, qué sucede?_

- No, es sólo que… bueno… ¿Qué sabes de Edward?- Sí, lo sé, solté el tema demasiado rápido. Pero es que la curiosidad me podía, y todavía me faltaban demasiados giros a la conversación para poder llegar sin que ella se diera cuenta… Y, enfrentémoslo: ella se iba a dar cuenta.

_- Claro. Bueno, no se mucho de él…_

- ¿Mucho? ¿Es que sabes _algo_?- Pregunté, tomándole el pelo, aunque algo nerviosa por dentro.

- _Eh… sí y no…-_ Contestó, no muy convencida.

- ¿A- a qué te refieres?

_- Es que… Ya. Emmett, hace poco menos de una semana, estaba en el Messenger y vio como Edward estaba conectado. O sea, está vivo, si quieres sacar una buena noticia de todo esto. Pero claro, Emmett es Emmett, y en el segundo que vio que él estaba entre sus contactos conectados, lo bloqueó y se desconectó. Dice que no puede hablar con "Traidores"… No lo se…_

- Oh… Bueno. Tienes razón, al menos… al menos sabemos que sigue sobre la faz de la tierra- Estaba abatida, y no planeaba ocultarlo. Pensar que estuvo tan cerca de poder hablar con nosotros…

_- Pero a lo pasado pisado, Bella. Hablemos de algo nuevo, ¿Si? ¿Hay alguna novedad por ahí?_

Me atraganté, ahora con miedo. Tenía que decirle. Tenía que decirle o lo descubriría por si misma y eso sería peor…- En realidad… Una sola cosa.

_- Dime._

- Tal vez… Bueno, no tal vez… Decidí que a lo mejor es preferible que me quede aquí.

_- … ¿Cómo que te quedes allí?_

- Claro… Con mis padres, el barrio…

_- Pero… ¿Quedarte de quedarte? Como… ¿Para siempre?- _preguntó, sin dejar que se transmitiera ningún tipo de emoción a través de su voz.

- Para siempre suena muy mal Alice… Digo, voy a ir a visitarlos…

Hubo silencio por un momento, y o comencé a morderme las uñas- _Sabes que a Rose no le va a gustar esto, ¿No es así?_

Suspiré- Sí, lo se…

Oí un suspiro del otro lado de la línea- _Bien, no voy a discutir esto ahora, pero tú sabes que no estoy de acuerdo. Para nada. Y además… No creo que sea lo mejor para Edward._

_**- ¿Quién es Edward?-**_ Escuché la voz a través del tubo, y casi me da un ataque al corazón. ¿Por qué estaba mi madre en el teléfono?

- ¡Mamá! ¿¡Nos estás espiando!

- _**… ¿Yo? …No…-**_ Y colgó al línea con un sonido sordo. Gruñí, frustrada.

- Alice, me tengo que ir. Tengo que arreglar unos problemas… de familia.

_- Claro. Pero no hemos terminado de hablar de esto, ¿De acuerdo? Volveré a llamar._

- Claro- Corté algo triste la comunicación, y me dirigí como una fiera hasta al cocina… pero me detuve frente a la puerta. No tenía ganas de esto ahora. No tenía ganas ni de la pelea, ni de que ella siempre terminara ganando. Inhalé y exhalé tratando de calmarme, y me fui escaleras arriba, con dignidad. Mi padre me miraba de reojo, sorprendido, contemplando toda la escena desde el sillón: desde mi carrera hasta la puerta de la cocina; hasta mi caminata silenciosa hasta arriba.

Me fui hasta mi cama de nuevo, tratando de dormir algo. No podía salir nada bueno de estar de malhumor, despierta, y con sueño. Llegué a dormir… dos minutos, cuando me encontré desvelada y dando vueltas, sin poder pegar un ojo. No sé que era, si estaba en "esos días del mes", o que simplemente no era mi día.

Sonó el timbre, luego de un tiempo interminable encerrada en mi habitación, mirando el techo. Ahora mismo no me sentía con ganas de levantarme… SI era importante volvería a tocar. Cuando el timbre sonó por tercera vez decidí que tal vez debería abrir la puerta- ¿Es que nadie oía que alguien estaba en la entrada?

Bajé y abrí la puesta sorprendida, encontrándome a Jake en el porche, mirándome con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunté suavemente, sorprendida.

- Bueno, estaba paseando repentinamente por aquí y…

- Jake, tu vives a kilómetros de aquí.

- … Bueno, ya, bien, me descubriste. Me escapé de mi padre, porque quiere que le pode el jardín- Admitió, con miedo- ¿Pero qué vas a hacer? ¿Delatarme?

- Muy gracioso… En serio, tal vez deberías ir a tu casa, antes de que tu padre te mate- Contesté, mirando hacia ambos costados, temerosa.

- Oh, vamos Bella… Vine hasta aquí para que podamos dar un paseo. No me digas que nos vas a venir…- Comentó, haciendo pucheros, y me tomó del brazo, jalándome hacia fuera. Lo seguí luego con una sonrisa, pensando que no me haría nada mal una salida, después de todo.

Paramos en una tienda a comprar el almuerzo, y nos sentamos en una banca de un parque, mirando la gente pasar. Ahora que lo recordaba, era la misma plaza de cuando Tyler y yo tuvimos ese _hermoso encuentro_ aquella vez… El primer día que había llegado. Por suerte no me lo había cruzado mucho, porque él no era exactamente la clase de persona con la que me gustara pasar todo mi tiempo. Me preguntaba que haría cuando se enterara de que me iba a quedar… Parecía un lugar tranquilo, pero aquí las noticias corrían más rápido que la pólvora. Tal vez el hecho de que nunca pasara un alma aquí, lograba que algo tan común y corriente como que yo me quedara resultara una bomba.

Miré hacia arriba, encontrándome con que Jake seguía comiendo su gran emparedado, que parecía no entrarle en la boca completamente. Si ya le había contado a Alice… ¿Qué diferencia hacía decírselo a él también? Era mi amigo, ¿No?_ Tendría_ que decírselo, en realidad…

- ¿Sabías que me voy a aquedar?- Pregunté casualmente, mirando hacia un lado.

- ¿T-te quedas? ¿Aquí?- Preguntó, sorprendido.

- Sí, aquí, Liverpool… No es un lugar tan malo, al final de todo…

Él se rió, completamente alegre- ¡Eso es genial Bella! ¡Es en realidad lo-!- Se detuvo, mirándome a los ojos. Se notaba a leguas que yo no estaba exactamente alegre por eso, en realidad.

Jacob asintió, lentamente, mirando hacia el suelo- Entiendo… ¿Tus amigos?

- Si…- Contesté simplemente, sorprendida de que pudiera leerme con tan claridad- Pero en realidad no es gran cosa, voy a seguir estando en contacto…

Ni yo me creía eso, y se notaba. No era lo mismo. Vivíamos de los dos lados del Atlántico. Y Jake pareció darse cuenta, por lo que se quedó en silencio. Pasamos el resto de la tarde sentados ahí, en silencio, pero al menos teniendo mutua compañía. Y cuando estábamos a punto de pararnos, exactamente a las 3:45, pasó el camión de helados. Pasó el camión de helados y me quedé congelada en el lugar, nostálgica. Demonios, definitivamente iba a extrañarlos.

- ¿Hola?- No había notado que el celular de Jacob estaba sonando hasta que lo atendió- Sí, papá, ya lo sé… Es la última vez que lo hago, lo juro… Sí, ya se que la vez anterior te dije que era la última vez… Ajá… Ajá… Bueno, está bien. Nos vemos- Colgó, y me miró a los ojos.

-Algo me dice que tienes que irte- Comenté, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si… Lo siento sobre eso- Se disculpó, rascándose la nuca.

- No te disculpes. Más te vale que te vayas de aquí antes de que tu padre termine colgando tu cabeza de una pica.

- Lo se. Perdona, de nuevo…- Agregó, mientras caminaba de espaldas, despidiéndose por última vez.

Mi salida no había terminado tan bien como lo había planeado. Di unas vueltas por ahí, respirando aire, y volví hasta casa cuando empezó a ponerse oscuro.

- ¡Bella! ¡Hasta que llegas!- Me saludó mi madre, aparentemente olvidando lo que pasó esta mañana- Me encontré con la Miss Johnson, en le fila de la tienda. Me dijo que tenía que darte el vestido que diseñó para ti, y que te lo haría llegar por Miss Hart, ya sabes, la que dará la fiesta, y que espera que te lo puedas probar pronto, para poder saber bien tus medidas.

- Maravilloso mamá. Voy arriba- Sé que sonó algo mal, pero nunca me habían caído bien las charlas de Reneé, y especialmente hoy… No eran necesarias.

Tiré mis cosas sobre la cama, exhausta sin querer estarlo. No iba a comer esta noche, y esperaba que a mi madre no le importase. Prendí mi laptop y el estéreo, esperando poder escuchar algo bueno, mientras ponía mi contraseña en la computadora. Apenas entré a mi cuenta, apareció un ícono del Messenger, esperando a que iniciara sesión. La tentación era demasiada, en realidad. Pero no estaba segura, ya era tarde y estaba cansada… ¿Y si Edward estaba conectado?

Tecleé mi contraseña rápidamente, y golpeé el pie contra el suelo, esperando a que se cargara. Mi laptop estaba demasiado lenta desde que había llegado, y no podía saber exactamente la razón.

Apenas entré, chequeé mi lista de contactos rápidamente, encontrando a Edward… _desconectado_. … Bueno, Bella ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te recibiera de brazos abiertos después de mees de no haber hablado?

Resoplé, desilusionada, hasta que me di cuenta que el que estaba conectado… Era Emmett.

**Bella dice:**

_Emmett!_

Esperé unos momentos, y no obtuve respuesta. Me impacienté, maldiciendo a mi extremadamente lenta computadora.

Levanté las cejas cuando mi laptop vibró, y recibí un mensaje de Emmett con un emoticón enojado. ¿Enojado?

**Bella dice:**

… _Emmett?_

**Emmett_el_capo dice:**

_(carita enojada)_

Miré sorprendida cómo me volvía a mandar el mismo mensaje, y yo son saber por qué. ¡Yo los había llamado! ¡No los había dejado abandonados por meses, habíamos estado en contacto!

**Emmett_el_capo dice:**

_No hablo con traidores._

**Bella dice:**

_Traidores? De qué estás halando?_

**Emmett_el_capo dice:**

_Nos dejas abandonados! Te vas a quedar allá y no vas a volver! Y ni siquiera pudiste decírnoslo a la cara, tuve que enterarme por espiar a Rose y a Jasper, que se lo había contado Alice._

Demonios. Me había olvidado de eso.

**Bella dice:**

_Lo siento Emmett. No me había dado cuenta que te iba a resultar tan importante…_

**Emmett_el_capo dice:**

_Claro que si Bella! … no va a ser lo mismo sin ti. Sabes que Rose no se tomó muy bien la noticia, lo sabes? Y sabes que soy yo e que se tiene que aguantar sus gritos, lo sabes?_

_Suspiré_

**Bella dice:**

_Sí lo sé Emmett, pero no tengo otra opción… No me queda nada más allá, y en realidad, yo nací y crecí en Liverpool. Creo que me conviene más quedarme aquí._

**Emmett_el_capo dice:**

_Eso es una idiotez gigante. De las idioteces más grandes que he oído._

Miré tristemente la pantalla, con una sonrisa irónica, sin sabes que responder. Ellos no entendían. No habían vivido lo que y… Pero no valía la pena explicarles, de todas formas.

**Emmett_el_capo dice:**

_Te voy a extrañar, Bella. En serio! Quién me dirá que coma más despacio, o que baje los pies de la mesa? Eh? Quién me va a mirar a los ojos, y me va a decir: "te lo dije"?_

Sonreí.

**Bella dice:**

_No creo que me extrañes exactamente por eso… O si?_

**Emmett_el_capo dice:**

_Claro que sí! Si Rose no para nunca de gritarme un montón de cosas, histérica!_

Tamborileé mis dedos contra la mesa, cansada, al ver que nuestra conversación no iba ningún lado. Y sabía que no iban a estar exactamente contentos por mi decisión, pero… No lo sé… Supongo que era demasiado pedir.

**Emmett_el_capo dice:**

_Ves? Me acaba de regañar por poner los zapatos sobre el sillón! Ves de lo que estoy hablando?_

Sonreí divertida, tratando de mejorar su estado de ánimo.

**Bella dice:**

… _Te lo dije, Emmett._

**Emmett_el_capo dice:**

…_No es lo mismo. No puedo ver tu cara mientras lo dices…_

Le mandé un emoticón que parecía regañar a un niño pequeño.

**Emmett_el_capo dice:**

_Sigue sin ser lo mismo._

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber qué hacer. No podía estar ahí para él, si eso era lo que quería. Pensaba en empezar mis estudios de nuevo acá, y con suerte conseguir trabajo pronto: no me iba mal en e estudio.

**Emmett_el_capo dice:**

_Ahora me está gritando por seguir teniendo los pies sobre el sofá. ES TODO TU CULPA BELLA!_

**Bella dice:**

_Pero…! Yo qué hice?_

**Emmett_el_capo dice:**

_No lo sé, pero ahora está muy enojada, y quiere hablar contigo!_

Parpadeé, esperando recibir otro mensaje de parte de Rosalie, pero no sucedió nada. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando sonó el teléfono. Me incorporé en mi cama, desperezándome, y atendí.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Bella!

- ¡Rose! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces en el teléfono tan tarde?

- ¡No me metas excusas Isabella! ¡No estoy de acuerdo en esta ridícula decisión y lo sabes!

- Rose, no empecemos…

- ¡Sí, sí empecemos! ¡TÚ NO SABES CÓMO ME ESTOY SINTIENDO AHORA! … _¡No, no lo sabes!_- Corroboró Emmett, desde el fondo, gritando a lo lejos.

- Rose-

- ¡No, déjame hablar! ¡Estoy completamente histérica y enojada! ¡NO ME BANCO QUE DECIDAS COSAS ASÍ SIN PENSAR EN LAS CONSECENCIAS! ¡TE PARECE QUE QUEDARTE ALLÁ PARA SIEMPRE ES LO MEJOR BELLA! ¡ETOY HASTA EL TOPE DE TODO ESTO, Y L ÚNIC QUE ME BANCA TODO ES EL POBRE DE EMMETT! …_¡Sí, el único que lo banca todo es el pobre de Emmett!_- Repitió su novio, en su defensa.

- **¡Rosalie! **¡Deja de gritar, ¿quieres?! ¿¡Es que no te parece que lo pensé, y lo más que pensé! ¡Es lo mejor Rose! ¡Ya…!- Bajé la voz repentinamente, pensando que mis padres podían escucharme- … ya no me queda nada más que hacer allí. Me quedo, y punto. Decisión final. Es mi vida, Rose, no hay nada que puedas hacer por cambiarlo.

- Yo… Ya sé que no es mi vida Bella, pro se supone que soy tu amiga. ¿Te parece que no me preocupa que de repente decidas no volver? Dime, y quiero que lo digas con sinceridad: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Pasé una mano por mis cabellos, pensando qué responderle. O era muy buena con as palabras, y menos expresando mis sentimientos… Pero tenía que contarle a alguien lo que pensaba, para poder desahogarme un poco.

Y le conté. Me senté sobre la cama y le conté todo lo que pasaba por mi mente últimamente… Mis padres, mi barrio, mis amigos, mi carrera… Y Edward, principalmente Edward. El muy maldito siempre estaba por todos lados.

Terminamos de hablar en la madrugada, y colgué con un poco de remordimiento, pensando que ella tendría que pagar por toda la cuenta. Miré hacia mi mesita de luz, con sueño, y agarré el diario entre mis manos, pensando que a mejor tenía que escribir algo. No nada de lo que estaba asando, por supuesto, me moriría de la vergüenza si dentro de unos años viera las idioteces que escribía de adolescente, sobre un chico que tal vez jamás volvería a ver.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

Entonces… **Bella se queda**. Ya lo sé, muy repentino para ustedes, pero es que se supone que pasó un mes entre capítulo y capítulo, ella en realidad lo estuvo pensando bastante, y con su madre que le _insiste y le insiste…_

Ya se lo que están a punto de decir ustedes: y es que tienen razón: ¿Dónde está Edward? Pues bien, es lo mismo que Bella se dice, y no se preocupen mis queridos, todo a su tiempo. En una historia siempre hay un comienzo, algo en el medio que es horrible y que complica las cosas, y un final lleno de felicidad, y perdices.

Así que si se preguntan: "Romina, ¿Llegarán Bella y Edward a reconocer sus sentimientos y ser novios finalmente?" La respuesta es: POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! Solo que aún no. Y disfruto viéndolos sufrir: MUÁJAJAJAJA! :P

Para las que tienen dudas sobre Jake… Bueno… No puedo decir nada. Se arruina la emoción y la intriga… :P Pero no se preocupen, no superará a nuestro querido Edward, ni hará que Bella caiga perdidamente entre sus brazos… Tengo estima por mi propia vida. De todas maneras, me gusta retratar a Jacob como algo rebelde, y desinhibido… Lo que Edward no es. Eso que a Bella le falta.

Pero no se preocupen, repito, que un día ese chico hará muy feliz a OTRA PERSONA… quien sea, menos Bella.

Adelantándome al siguiente capítulo:

Bueno… No hay mucho que decir. Sino que es una de mis escenas favoritas! :) Tengo solo dos: Una que es la siguiente! :P, y la última… Bueno, es casi al final de la historia. Imagínense (sin contar el epílogo, por supuesto)

Para el próximo cap, van a estar los chicos de nuevo- Rose, Emmett, Alice y Jasper- Porque son geniales, y nos los podemos dejar de lado :)

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE:**

Me voy de campamento el fin de semana siguiente (Domingo 17, lunes 18, martes 19…) Y no se que voy a hacer con la siguiente publicación. Para mí es muy importante lo que va a suceder pronto, y me parece horrible que justo me tengo que ir para ese entonces. No sé qué voy a hacer, porque quiero que ese capítulo quede PERFECTO. Bueno, no se… Ya obligaré a Natalia a que escriba algo. Si me demoro un poco, de verdad que lo siento, pero publicarlo lo voy a publicar: no vamos a abandonar este fic por nada del mundo, así que quédense tranquilas, que para fin de año está terminadito y completito :)

Y bueno, eso es todo! Cero. Me queda dar gracias otra vez a:

_**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, Allie Hale, Ale Samaniego, Danibellacs , Dama de Medianoche, superfancrepusculokarina, Lily Masen de Lioncourt, Vale D, Ali Masen Withlock, Cookie Mindfreak, alesZiiCullen, Allie-Cullen-Withlock, La chica de al lado, .Bells, yoyes Cullen, NB, Ro 91, Sasa, emmalup, Kaede Namikaze, Marie Bowen, Maru M. Cullen, Marzze, Anira Cullen, sabi07, Lia Vanderbilt , chiikiisher-Cullen Masen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, -DuLce aMoR-, Maya Cullen Masen, BlissVmpKr, 7La'-'Brujitha7, Dibby, aamatista16, jupy, swansea, My-Lovely-Tears, Agus, Maya Cullen Masen, Melii-kun, rossie Cullen**__, y __**kotesiita Cullen Swan, nanicullen97**__, __**CookiesChocolateCandy, Dibby, agoos, Alea Jacta Est y nanicullen97, **__**julie, y sweetcullen12.**_

Sabían que llegamos a más de 215 reviews? WOW. De verdad que eso no me lo esperaba :DD

GRACIAS! En serio. Para las que escriben, nosotras sabemos que es siempre hermoso que alguien te deje un comentario :)

MUCHOS BSS!


	26. Confesiones

**Confesiones**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Pero si nunca mencionaste una fiesta!

- Bella, yo ya te lo había dicho, deja de hacer tanto lamento- Se limitó a contestar mientras enjuagaba la taza que tenía en las manos, sin mirarme a los ojos. Tamborileé mis dedos contra la mesa, nerviosa, mientras mordía las uñas de mi otra mano. Mi madre podía decir todas las cosas que quiera, pero estaba _completamente_ segura de que no había nombrado ninguna clase de fiesta.

- _Y dime otra vez por qué exactamente vamos a ir…-_ Demandé, moleta, mirando hacia el techo.

Reneé se giró sobre sus talones, para enfrentarme- Es mi amiga, Bella, _tenemos_ que ir. Está celebrando sus bodas de berilio, y van a invitar a todo el mundo… Desde sus familiares más lejanos, hasta algún compañero millonario de su esposo. Es un verdadero honor que nos hayan invitado, y no me vas a dejar en ridículo faltando como una niña testaruda, ¿A que no?

Resoplé. No me gustaba para nada la idea… Ya lo había intentado, y las fiestas no me ponían de buen humor cuando estaba algo triste- No lo sé mamá. No tengo ganas… Sólo voy a estar rodeada de hombres y mujeres de la alta sociedad, por horas y horas, sin poder hablar con nadie… No creo que ningún invitado tengo menos de 40- Comenté, desilusionada, arrancándome una uña con los dientes.

- Bella, ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte por un momento?- Espetó, con las manos en sus caderas, salpicando agua con sus dedos- Todo lo que he oído de tu boca estos últimos días has sido "_no me gusta esto_" "_detesto eso_" "_aquello es horrible_" y "_ay de mi_". …¿Tal vez si miraras el lado bueno de las cosas?- Sugirió, esperanzada, alejándose de la mesada y apoyándose sobre la mesa por un momento- Podrías darte cuenta de que es una oportunidad única, para divertirse ya salir un poco del stress de la rutina. Además, si tú estás invitada, es lo más probable que otros de tu edad, como hijos de mis demás amigas, por ejemplo, estén invitados también… Sólo tienes que ponerte las pilas, y disfrutar por esta noche. Y deja de comerte las uñas- Agregó, alejándose por la puerta. Quejándose de que tenía miles de cosas por hacer en el día.

Tenía que reconocer que era un buen punto. En los últimos días no había hecho nada más que quejarme, y arrastrarme por toda la casa, sin humor para hacer nada. Comencé a morder las uñas de mi otra mano, sin hacerle caso a mi madre, y me paré del asiento nerviosa: ¿Una fiesta? ¿Hoy? … Al menos esta no estaría llena de ruidos, gente y música fuerte… Más bien silencio, viejos, y vals. Perfecto. Además, mi madre había sugerido una tarde de chicas para nosotras dos, y así arreglarnos para hoy de noche.

No me sonaba bien por dos cosas: 1- Significaba compras, maquillaje, y peluquería. Lo que no era mi fuerte. 2- … ¿Con mi madre? Me daba un poco de… bueno… Vergüenza. A mi edad debería de estar de bar en bar, acompañada de mis amigas, y en busca de chicos… Pero como mis amigas están a hora de viaje en avión de aquí, y a falta de chicos con cerebro en este lado de Inglaterra; no podía ver por qué no.

Corrí hasta mi cuarto, a buscar el celular, un abrigo y mi bolso, y esperé a por Reneé en la entrada. Me fijé en mi móvil: 0 mensajes. Revolví mi cartera: tenía las llaves. Busqué en el bolsillo de mi campera: había traído mis pañuelos. Perfecto.

Veinte minutos después ambas estábamos prontas, y saliendo hacia las calles de la ciudad, en busca de un taxi. Yo le dije que podía manejar hasta el centro y llevarnos a las dos, pero ella piensa que tomar un taxi es mucho más elegante y emocionante. Sinceramente, yo no le veía la gracia a todo este asunto… Pero quién era yo para opinar sobre las cosas.

Pudimos llegar a las grandes tiendas en el centro de la ciudad pasando el mediodía. La fiesta empezaba a las 6, así que en realidad no teníamos tanto tiempo. Pasamos por un local a comprar toneladas de maquillaje, y para mi sorpresa, no nos detuvimos en ninguna tienda de ropa.

- Alice se encargó de tu conjunto- Me dijo Reneé, deteniéndose ante unos aretes de oro en una vidriera, antes de que yo la arrastrara a la peluquería, donde teníamos una cita- Lo dejé sobre tu cama momentos antes de que nos fuéramos. Esa chica sí que está en todo.

- Ya lo sé, ella lo ve todo…-

- Ajá, el otro día estuve hablando con ella…- Tragué saliva, pensando en qué información le habrá sacado- Y tengo unas preguntas que hacerte sobre… _¡Oh, Louis! Sí, vamos a ser mi hija y yo_…- Se interrumpió, hablándole a su peluquero, para luego volverse a mí- … Como te decía… Me habló de un tal… ¿Cómo era?… _Edmund… Edward… Edgard…_

Abrí los ojos más grande si era posible, sentándome rápidamente en la silla de la peluquería, esquivando su mirada. ¿Qué había dicho _exactamente_ Alice? Porque no se si ella no se da cuenta, pero mi madre podría… bueno… _sobreexagerar_, un poco.

- En realidad, no me contó mucho… Sólo lo mencionó de pasada, y cuando le quiere preguntar, me dijo que lo mejor era que te lo preguntara a ti. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Bella?- Finalizó, mirándome a los ojos sin pestañar. Diablos, ella lo sabía todo. ¿Por qué mi madre tenía que ser tan perspectiva? Ahora cuando se enterara que le he estado manteniendo en secreto que conozco a un actor famoso nunca me lo perdonará. ¡_Es que yo quería decírselo, lo juro_! Pero el tiempo fue pasando y no se dio la oportunidad… Y ahora no podía simplemente decírselo, porque con ello vendría toda la explicación de qué es lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros en este momento…y me mandaría directamente a buscarlo. Sí, seguramente haría eso.

- Pues… Es sólo el peluquero de Alice mamá. Ya sabes, su peluquero personal…

- Peluquero- Repitió, volteando su cabeza y viendo que, en efecto, estábamos en el medio de una peluquería. Perfecta escusa, Bella- Ajá. Y… ¿Es lindo?

- ¡Mamá!- Le reproché, ofendida.

- Por favor Bella, sólo dime si es lindo o no…

- Mamá, es el peluquero de Alice… Y tiene 43 años.

-Hmm…- Mi madre se volteó al verdadero peluquero, y le indicó que nos hiciera un lindo peinado para la noche. Me revolví en el asiento, sabiendo que Reneé no lo iba a dejar así, y esperé cruzando los dedos que por esta noche lo olvidara, así podría tener un poco de rato en paz.

Salimos del salón maquilladas, peinadas, y hasta pintadas las uñas. Mi madre pareció no querer tocar el tema por ahora, así que naturalmente me encerré en mi habitación para cambiarme en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. Uno nunca sabe si ella podría cambiar de opinión luego.

Horas después, estábamos en el coche, a punto de llegar. Kilómetros antes de la casa, ya se podían ver filas de autos y personas intentando entrar: se ve que era definitivamente una fiesta importante. Metros antes de llegar a la entrada, un chico nos paró diciendo que de aquí en adelante él se llevaría el automóvil, y que le podíamos dejar las llaves para que lo guardara, como en las películas. Yo no podía creer que teníamos _chofer personal para aparcar_ el coche, y ya me puse nerviosa pensando cómo debía ser la casa por dentro.

Tomé aire, y bajé del auto.

Todo estaba arreglado con luces, delicadas, y un montón de detalles elegantes y llenos de brillo. La casa estaba completamente deslumbrante, como salida del Siglo XV. Había una fila en la entrada, donde la gente mostraba su invitación y pasaba hacia la sala principal acompañada de un ayudante que guardaba los abrigos. Me abracé a mi saco de algodón, un poco avergonzada al ver la ropa de marca y elegante que tenían todos. **(N/A: Ropa en el perfil) **Me apresuré hasta el final de la fila, absorta por todas las luces y personas, y sentí como mis padres caminaban detrás de mí, pisándome los talones.

La puerta era enorme, y me intimidaba cada vez más, a medida que me acercaba. El chico de la entrada recogió nuestra tarjeta de invitación para la "Familia Swan", y pasamos dentro. Por supuesto, el interior no podía quedarse atrás: lleno de decoraciones, adornos, y flores blancas; luces de vela, candelabros; meseros yendo de aquí para allá, cargando una bandeja repleta de copas. Miré alrededor, buscando a alguien conocido, peor sólo pude ver altas mujeres embutidas en sus ropas de gala, y hombres – supongo yo que de gran importancia, o fama – en trajes negros o azul oscuro de gala: los colores no variaban de esos tonos. Caminé lentamente hasta la escalera principal, que bajaba hasta el salón de baile, y las mesas de comida.

- Bella, ¿Ves allí?- Me señaló mi madre, codeándome disimuladamente, apuntando hacia una chica de más o menos mi edad- Es hija de mi amiga Sarah. _Te dije que vendría gente joven_… Ahora ve a hablar con ella- Me apresuró, empujándome ligeramente hacia la chica de vestido verde. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, pero ella en serio parecía sola… Y no podía decir que no sabía como se sentía. Me presenté a ella, tímidamente, mientras mis padres se adelantaban a bajar las escaleras.

Resultó ser Ruth, una de mis amigas de mi infancia, y charlamos un poco mientras veíamos gente entrar, y pasar por al lado de nosotras. Cuando se hizo insoportable estar en el mismo salón que las otras 50 personas, decidimos bajar. Cada una por su lado, claro: ella buscando a su novio (un tal John), y yo en busca de mis padres, o cualquier otra compañía. Bajé los enormes escalones uno por uno, con cuidado, y desvié mi mirada hasta la mesa de las bebidas. No podía empezar la noche sentada al lado del alcohol, como una desgraciada… Preferí mejor buscar mi mesa.

Me tomó aproximadamente 15 minutos descubrir el papelito "Swann" en la mesa más alejada de la gente, que daba a una ventana al exterior. Sólo estaba sentado un señor, algo viejo, que inevitablemente se había confundido de lugar o no tenía muchas ganas de buscar cuál era en realidad su propia silla.

Me senté a su lado y le sonreí débilmente, para ser cortés. Tomé la copa de vidrio que tenía frente a mis ojos y la giré entre mis dedos indecisa, sin saber si servirme algo de beber o no.

La noche ya se estaba poniendo aburrida. Ruth era de las únicas que estaba en la pista bailando con su novio, junto con una o dos más parejas de baile, y toda la demás gente estaba a los costados de la pista de baile, hablando bajo. El hecho de yo era una de las más aburridas de la fiesta era que estaba sentada a un lado de toda la gente, junto a un hombre de 70, 80 años que nunca había visto en mi vida, y estaba considerando seriamente el comenzar a tomar alcohol antes de que hubieran pasado los primeros 30 minutos de la fiesta.

Me levanté decidida a hacer algo con mi vida. Caminé hasta la mesa de las comidas, para por lo menos llenar mi estómago, cuando me choqué con alguien, cayendo el suelo. Perfecto, lo que faltaba.

- Lo siento, no te vi- Comenzó a disculparse, y me quedé estática en el suelo, sin poder creerlo.

Miré hacia arriba inmediatamente- … ¿_Edward_?

- ¿¡Bella! ¡Bella!- Gritó alegre, ayudándome a pararme. Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, sin poder pronunciar palabra, y lo observé de arriba abajo, sin creer que _en realidad_ estaba aquí. Vestía pantalón y chaqueta negros, de gala, y corbata negra también: nunca lo había visto tan formal. Me miraba también con sus ojos bien abiertos, esperando a que hiciera algo.

No lo soporté más y me tiré a sus brazos, golpeándolo lo más fuerte que mis brazos podían. Las conté: seis veces, una por cada uno de nosotros y una extra por ser especialmente estúpido- _Eso es por no llamar_- Le expliqué, bruscamente.

- Yo también estoy contento de verte- Comentó, sonriendo de lado, y algo magullado por los golpes- Me dolió bastante, ¿sabes?

- Esa era la idea.

Asintió lentamente, comprendiendo lo que me pasaba- Supongo que esperas una explicación.

- Ajá.

- Bien…- Suspiró, y se aclaró la garganta- No fue mi culpa, Bella, te lo puedo jurar- Fruncí el seño- ¡No, en serio! ¡Fue mi agente! ¡Él vio que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo llamando a mis amigos, así que me prohibió hacerlo! No te mentiría en algo así, Bella…

Suspiré, considerando como reaccionar- … ¿En serio te hizo hacer eso?

El suspiró también, aliviado de que no hubiera saltado sobre él a golpearlo de nuevo- Sí, eso fue. En serio, él te puede decir que estoy diciendo la verdad- Afirmó, trayendo de la manga a uno de los que parecía ser su amigo- Él es Mike. Nos con-

Lo interrumpí- …¿Mike?

- ¡Bella!- Me saludó, alegre, volteándose hacia mi- ¡Vaya, tanto tiempo sin verte!

- ¡Lo mismo puedo decirte yo! ¡Wow, estás más… eh… alto!

- ¡Lo notaste!- Me respondió, conmovido- Crecí ocho centímetros después de la universidad. Todo un record.

- Esperen un momento- Interrumpió mi amigo, confundido- ¿Ustedes se conocen?

- Ajá. Mike y yo fuimos juntos a la secundaria, en realidad- Me giré hacia Edward, estando confundida yo ahora- ¿De dónde lo conoces tú?

- Trabaja conmigo. Es más, fue él el que me convenció de venir en un primer lugar.

- ¿Fuiste tú?- Pregunté, ahora dirigiéndome a Mike- ¡Vaya, gracias! ¿Quién sabe sino cuándo lo hubiera visto?- Pregunté, mientras lo abrazaba. Y es que tenía razón, si él no lo convencía, era posible que no lo hubiera visto nunca más.

El abrazo estuvo bien, hasta que duró un poco más de lo normal. Y otro poco. Y otro poco. Tanto que tenía miedo de si me soltaría en realidad.

- De acuerdo, me parece que tenemos que irnos- Sentenció Edward, apartándome con un poco de brusquedad- Bella y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar- ¡Era cierto! Tenía miles de cosas que contarle, y ya casi me había olvidado.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré hasta la esquina en la que hace poco estaba sentada, completamente emocionada. ¡Estaba aquí! ¡Él de verdad estaba aquí! No podía creer mi suerte, y me apuré un poco más, disculpándome distraída a medida que chocaba con distinta gente. ¡Lo había encontrado en una estúpida fiesta, una a la cual al principio no quería ir! Oh por Dios, ¿Y si no hubiera venido? ¿¡Y si no me hubiera chocado con él, y simplemente estuviéramos en la misma pieza sin habernos dado cuenta! ¡Podría haber pasado perfectamente! Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de calmarme: ¡Todo eso no había pasado, y ahora estaba aquí, llevándolo a un lugar apartado para hablar tranquilos! Apreté nuestro agarre de manos involuntariamente, y me mordí el labio de la felicidad. No podía creer lo mucho que amaba a estos desconocidos que celebraban sus bodas de zafiro, o lo que sea. Giré hacia atrás, y Edward me miraba divertido, con los ojos entornados. Se estaba volviendo oscuro, y los mozos no habían prendido ninguna de las luces por ahora… No podía ver bien por donde pasaba, en realidad.

Todo esto era demasiado confuso, y rápido. De repente lo tenía a pocos pies detrás de mí, y tenía que parar en algún lado para hablarle. … Pero ¿Hablarle de qué? Es cierto, hacía meses que no nos veíamos pero… ¿Qué decirle a tu amigo famoso que está rodando una película, y al que extrañaste demasiado? Olvídense de lo de no hablarnos: todo este tiempo pensando que era su culpa, y no tenía nada que ver. A veces me sentía un poco idiota por preocuparme tanto por él. Algo me decía que una celebridad no tenía tantas preocupaciones y… bueno, sí… sentimientos. Pero todo el tiempo que pasé con Edward me había mostrado que tal vez era sólo como uno de nosotros: algo más atareado, sí, y más paranoico, tal vez, pero como nosotros al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Es aquí?- Preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. No me había dado cuenta de que me había detenido involuntariamente unas mesas antes de mi destino.

- Sí, supongo…- Contesté, mareada por toda la adrenalina. Mi cerebro estaba a mil por hora- Siéntate, siéntate…

Tomó la silla de una que estaba libre y me la cedió, tomando la que estaba a su lado para sentarse.- Y bueno… ¿Qué es de tu vida ahora?

- Bueno…- Lo pensé por unos instantes. ¿Le contaría lo de que vivía en Inglaterra ahora? No, eso sólo daría a algún tipo de discusión, seguramente. Suspiré profundamente, y pasé a hablar de temas menos importantes- Bueno, últimamente me estuve encontrando con un montón de amigos de la infancia… y… No lo sé, nada más. La fiesta es de una amiga de mi madre, así que me vi arrastrada a venir…

- Oh, bueno, a mí me invitaron de parte del _esposo_ de esa amiga de tu madre, supongo… Él es conocido de mi familia, así que tuve que venir. Como ya te dije, fue Mike el que me convenció en realidad… Y no podría estar más agradecido.

Me sonrojé, y aparté la mirada, tratando de buscar otro tema de conversación. Hablar de esto me ponía nerviosa- ¿De qué trabaja en realidad Mike? ¿Es otro actor?

- Nah, es el chico que prende y apaga las luces. Pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza de convicción para que mi familia y yo viniéramos al final, así que deberíamos de buscarle otro puesto, ahora que lo pienso.

- ¿Viniste con tu familia?- Pregunté, emocionada.

- Pues… Sí. Con todo menos mi hermana, por supuesto, que se quedó en casa con el novio. Pobre chico…- Comentó, sacudiendo tristemente la cabeza- Pero, en fin, ¿Por qué lo peguntas?

- ¡Edward, me muero por conocer a tu familia! ¡_Tenemos_ que ir a verla!- Le indiqué, rebotando en el asiento.

- Pero Bella… No lo sé…

- ¿No sabes qué?

- Es que si vas a conocer a mi familia, yo quiero conocer a la tuya…

Me paralicé, ahora un poco asustado- Edward, no creo que eso sea una buena idea…

Ladeó la cabeza- ¿Sabes? Olvídalo. Tienes razón, conocerlos hay que conocerlos… No creo que haya otra opción como esta. Así que… Llévame con tus padres- Anunció, parándose del asiento.

- ¿Qué? No, no comencemos así de nuevo… Nada de mis padres: yo fui la de la idea, tus padres van primero- Declaré segura, parándome para enfrentarlo a la cara (En lo que fallé con creces, porque él me saca más de una cabeza)

Nos miramos en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que él propuso una idea- ¿Tiramos una moneda?

- Yo soy cara- Fue mi respuesta.

- Hecho- Lanzó la pequeña moneda al aire, y calló justo en el centro de la palma de su mano. Me acerqué, nerviosa, sin poder ver muy bien por la oscuridad.

- ¡Cara! ¡Sí! ¡Whoo-ho! Ahora vamos con tus padres- Me moví entre la gente rápidamente, entusiasmada, hasta que me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraban ellos, ni de cómo lucían… Así que me di vuelta, en busca de ayuda. Edward me tomó de la mano y me guió entonces hasta una pareja de cabellos claros en el hombre, el mismo que el de Edward, y la mujer de pelo castaño.

Se giraron en el instante que Edward les palmeó el hombro, y inhalé y exhalé aire lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarme. No sabía por qué, pero de repente estaba bastante nerviosa.

- Mamá… Te presento a… una amiga- Comenzó, volteando su cara hacia sus padres. Me giré hacia la que parecía ser su madre (Esme, por sus historias), quien me miró con una sutil mirada de análisis. Según su hijo, ella era una mujer amable, _buena_ en general, pero algo sobre protectora a veces… No puedo pensar ninguna otra razón que no sea lo mucho que quiere a su familia. Ella me extendió la mano, suavemente, y le respondí apretándola en señal de saludo.

- Esme, un gusto cariño. ¿Y dices que es tu amiga?

- Si mamá, la conocí en Estados unidos, pero ella en realidad vive aquí en Inglaterra, por lo que nos encontramos.

- Es un placer, señorita Cullen. Llevo años queriendo conocerla- Admití, notando como el padre de Edward se alejaba lentamente, disculpándose, para hablar con alguien que parecía ser un amigo, o conocido.

- Llámame Esme, querida. Y pues sí, yo también llevo tiempo queriendo conocerte. Parece que mi hijo de está haciendo muchas _amiguitas_ por allá en América- Comentó, abriendo los ojos aún más grandes- He oído de Rosalie, Alice, Bella… Agh, _Bella_- Repitió, rodando los ojos- No he parado de escuchar sobre ella. Que cómo es, que qué le gusta, que qué hace… Sé que le encanta el color azul, el número 7, nació en 13 de septiembre, tuvo de dos perros y un pez – Nemo – Se baña todos los días, pero el cabello sólo los lunes, miércoles, viernes y domingos. No le gusta el rosa, ni el alcohol, aunque tomaría solamente si es vino, y prefiere diez veces Burger King sobre McDonalds.

Pestañeé tres veces antes de poder decir algo. _Oh. Por. Dios_. ¡S_e sabía mi biografía completa_! Alcé las cejas y la miré en blanco, mientras ella se disculpaba.

- Lo siento cariño, simplemente no me pude controlar… Pero no te preocupes- Agregó, pasándome uno de sus brazos por la espalda, en confianza- Estoy segura de que Edward te quiere de todas formas. No te preocupes por esa tal Bella, sé que es importante para él, pero seguramente tú también lo eres, _y en igual fuerza_.

Tragué saliva, y la miré ahora divertida. Podía sentir como Edward detrás de mí se tensaba, y carraspeaba un poco para llamar la atención. Si, bueno, él podía esperar. Podía divertirme un poco con esto…

- Wow, muchas gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor, Esme. Pero estoy segura de que Edward se acuerda de mí. Aunque parece que habla mucho de esta… chica, Elsa. Perdón si es de mucha incumbencia, pero ¿Qué más te dice de ella?

Edward me tomó de un brazo- Es, en realidad, de malos modales. Me sorprende de una chica inglesa.

- ¡Edward! ¿¡Qué estás diciendo! Oh por… _Edward_, esas no son maneras de hablar con un amigo. Esto de vivir sólo te está malcriando… Mira- Lo interrumpió su madre, acercándome a su lado- No lo escuches, está siempre malhumorado. No es para nada de malos modales, querida, estoy segura que es sólo simple curiosidad.

- Por supuesto, es sólo curiosidad- Afirmé, y no podía haber sido más sincera. Miré a mi amigo con una sonrisa, y él me forzó otro, mientras se sentaba en una silla, completamente rojo, rezando porque esto terminara pronto. La verdad, me sorprendía el respeto que tenía por su madre. Yo en su lugar, hubiera amordazado a la mía, y la hubiera encerrado en un cuarto oscuro.

- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero si eres su novia, creo que tienes derecho a saber sobre esta chica… Bella, no Elsa. Está bien que confundas su nombre, porque no es de los nom-

- No soy su novia- La interrumpí nerviosa.

- No, ella no es mi novia.

Me mordí el labio, intranquila, mientras Esme nos analizaba uno por uno. ¿Por qué creía que yo era su novia? ¿Es que era… Qué… Alta? ¿Discreta? ¿Morocha? ¿La chica perfecta para su hijo? …No, seguramente era porque me había presentado a sus padres, y ellos pensaban que era una relación formal… Digo yo, porque es así que hacíamos en nuestra familia. Traías a tu novio/a a tus padres, y cenaban juntos. Aunque… Tal vez Edward ya presentó a sus padres una vez a su novia, y por eso mismo ellos pensaban que yo podía ser la segunda… o tercera… O algo así.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto la idea? Por supuesto que les había presentado novias a sus padres, era una _súper estrella mundial_ por el amor de Dios. Si no había tenido novia, era tal vez por su mal carácter que tenía a veces… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Ni siquiera eso iba a impedir que tuviera quinientas novias.

-…No entiendo- Nos dijo Esme, sacándome de mis pensamientos- Yo creí… - Sacudió la cabeza-Pero bueno, supongo que puedo equivocarme- Se arregló los breteles del vestido, incómoda- Lo siento cariño, entendí mal.

- Eh… _Mamá_- Comenzó mi amigo, tratando de interrumpir el malentendido y mirando el suelo.

- Dime cariño.

Se tomó un tiempo para responder. Seguro que estaba pensando cómo plantear la situación para que sea lo menos embarazosa posible. … Si, bueno, no iba a tener mucha suerte con eso.

- … Ella es… ah… Bella. Ya sabes… La chica de la cual… yo… _te estuve comentando_.

Me adelanté a su madre, riendo por lo bajo- Un gusto- Dije, y lo decía en serio. Creo que me estaba divirtiendo más de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos tres meses juntos.

- …Oh- La claridad se podía ver ahora en los ojos de Esme, cuando comprendió todo el asunto- …Ah. Entiendo. ¡Ja ja!- Se rió, un poco por lo bajo, viendo la cara de desesperación de su hijo- Bueno, como ya he dicho, una puede equivocarse. Es un placer absoluto conocer a la verdadera Bella, _la auténtica Bella._

- Un honor. Pero, ahora sí, _tienes_ que contarme que es lo que estuvo diciendo.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos- Interrumpió de nuevo Edward, tomándome del brazo- Ha sido muy productivo compartir el tiempo contigo madre, pero tenemos debemos marcharnos- Apenas me dio tiempo para saludarla con la mano, porque él ya me estaba arrastrando hasta el otro lado del salón.

- ¡Eso fue grosero!- Le espeté, entre risas, completamente alegre por primera vez en toda la noche- Y, aparte, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo, mientras seguía guiándome a otra parte de la sala- No, en realidad no tenemos que hablar de nada. Tu madre nos espera- Tragué saliva, poniéndome nerviosa. Si, hablar ahora con mi madre no podía significar nada bueno, pero, enfrentémoslo: ¿Peor que lo que acaba de pasar? Imposible.

Divisé a Reneé unos metros más adelante, y, tomando un suspiro, le indiqué a Edward que me siguiera. Mi madre estaba a un lado de las mesas, hablando con ocho o nueve personas a la vez. Siempre que había una fiesta, resultaba que ella se encontraba con veinte o más amigos de la infancia.

- ¡Mamá!- La llamé, y le indiqué que se nos uniera. Fue instantáneo: en el momento en el que vio a Edward, lo estudió de arriba abajo, sin ser para nada sutil.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo, Bella?- Preguntó, al instante.

- Edward, mucho gusto- Se adelantó, rápidamente, extendiéndole su mano.

- Reneé, la madre de Bella, encantada- Me miró de reojo, y preguntó al aire- ¿Edward? Mhm… Me suena. ¿No será…? Hmm… No lo sé, Bella- Se decidió, girándose hacia mi- No parece peluquero… Ni de 43 años.

- Enrojecí desde los pelos hasta la punta de los pies. ¿¡Cómo es que siempre se daba cuenta! Demonios, era una súper madre. No contesté nada, porque sabía que me hundiría aún más, y Edward me dirigió una mirada confundida.

- ¿Sabes?- Preguntó Reneé, rompiendo el silencio- Me pareces conocido…- Oh no, aquí vamos. Mi amigo sonrió ampliamente, al fin en su terreno- ¿Dónde te habré visto…?

- ¿En alguna película?

- ¡Sí, exacto!- Le respondió sorprendida, al darse cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto- ¿Cómo sabías?

- Pues, me lo han dicho mucho.

- Ah, claro, me imagino, me imagino… Pero… Estoy segura de que te he visto en esta película… ¿Cómo se llama?… Uh… Bella, ayúdame un poco.

Palidecí. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿"Sí mama, creo que se exactamente cuál es la película de la que estás hablando"?

- Estoy hablando- Continuó- de aquella película… Esa en al que ustedes chicas se peleaban por el actor principal…

Me atraganté, y Edward abrió un montón los ojos- ¿Se peleaban por el actor principal?- Preguntó, divertido.

- Sí, sí… Agh, tenías que estar allí. Era una batalla campal… Bella ganó, por supuesto, siempre estuvo un paso más adelante que las otras dos.

- …Gracias mamá.

- De nada- Contestó, alegre- ¡Oh, es que no puedo acordarme! Esto es horrible… Es cuando este chico tiene problemas con la esposa… ¿O era la novia?

- ¿"Remember me"?- Ayudó Edward.

- ¡Exacto! ¿Es que me lees la mente?

Suspiré. No podía atrasarlo más que esto- Mamá, él es Edward… Edward Cullen, el actor de la película.

Mi madre se calló repentinamente, y en su boca pude ver que se formaba una perfecta "o" en sus labios por la sorpresa.- _Isabella Swan_, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tener un amigo súper estrella y nunca decírmelo!- Suspiró, acalorada e incrédula, arreglándose algunos mechones que se le habían caído del peinado- Reneé Swan, mucho gusto- Se presentó de nuevo, entusiasmada- Es un gran placer, Edward, soy una gran admiradora.

_Oh por Dios_… Perfecto, lo que faltaba- Mamá, tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Por qué Bella, si la estoy pasando bien? Es más, ahora mismo quería preguntarle a tu madre algo más sobre esa supuesta _pelea _que tenían por mi…- Comenzó Edward, encantado.

- _Por favor_… Egocéntrico- Murmuré por lo bajo, mientras me lo llevaba del peligro de mi madre. La dejé atrás, gritando que volviéramos, seguramente más que dispuesta a decir un montón más de cosas vergonzosas de mí.

- Wow, Bella, ahora sí que tenemos que hablar- Le dirigí una mirada asesina, y nos sentamos ambos en una de las sillas de por ahí. Nadi estaba usando el sistema de los nombres, así que ya qué.

-Entonces…- Comenzó, alagado, rompiendo el silencio después de varios minutos- …_Te gusto_.

- ¡C-claro que no! ¿_Qué estás insinuando_?- Pregunté, estúpidamente. ¡Por supuesto que él no estaba insinuando nada! ¡Estaba _afirmando_! Idiota.

- Por favor, digas lo que digas, no puedes negar lo que pasó- Me contestó divertido, señalando hacia la zona donde antes estaba mi madre.

- Edward, entendiste todo mal- Lo interrumpí, seriamente.

Frunció el seño, confundido, y tomé aire para explicarle- Sí, ya sé que mi madre dijo todo eso, y no hay manera de interpretarlo de dos formas distintas pero… La verdad, es que yo sí estaba enamorada. Pero no de ti. _Del personaje_… Tu personaje.

Me miró en blanco- ¿Tyler Hawkins?

Asentí- Tyler Hawkins.

- ¿El hombre de la película que se muere al final?

- _Exacto_.

Asintió, serio, y estuvo pensando por unos momentos, hasta que me lanzó una idea- De acuerdo, supongamos que estabas enamorada de… Tyler Hawkins…o como sea, pero era _mi personaje_, así que físicamente, _era yo_.

- Edward, yo no me fijo en las apariencias… No me importa el físico, me importa la personalidad.

Me miró incrédulo- ¡Oh, vamos, _algo_ te tiene que importar!

- No, Edward, no.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que entre dos personas con exactamente la misma personalidad, uno horrendo, y otro bien visto, tú elegirías al más feo?

Tragué pesadamente- … Estás completamente fuera de tema Edward. Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- …Así que tengo razón.

- Cállate.

Se acomodó en el asiento, satisfecho, y parecía morderse la lengua por decir otro comentario. Lo miré enojado, y advirtiéndole con la mirada que todo lo que diga podría, literalmente, ir en su contra. Al final, parece que las ganas le vencieron.

- … _Te gusto_. No puedes negarlo.

- ¡Pero-! Agh, para el carro, chico. Yo no soy la que le cuenta toda tu vida a mi madre… Por favor, eso es triste.

Él enrojeció, y apretó los labios- ¿Te estás quejando de que le he contado a mi familia sobre tí? Porque la tuya parece que se confundió de Edward…

Me mordí el labio. No tenía ganas, ni agallas, de contarle la historia entera… Así que fui por le camino fácil y me ofendí un poco- ¿Cómo iba a hablarles sobre ti si tú ni siquiera mi hablabas _a mí_?

- Yo… Lo siento. Ya hemos hablado de esto- Me contestó, con evasivas, y me di cuenta de que en serio le ponía mal hablar de eso.

- Está bien- Le contesté, Para que supiera que lo perdonara. Podía ser un poco insensible a veces- …Tienes que despedir a tu agente.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes.

-Ya…- Miré mis zapatos altos, en silencio- …Te extrañé.

- Yo también- Me miró por unos momentos, y luego algo le pasó por la mente, porque se paró de un salto, y me extendió la mano- … ¿Bailas?

Me quedé estática, y tardé en reaccionar por unos momentos- … ¿Estás loco?

- Vamos a bailar Bella.

- Por favor, tú sabes que tropiezo todo el tiempo. No puedo.

- No importa, bailemos.

- Edward, yo no bailo. Soy _peligrosa_ en la pista. Soy terrible bailando.

- Entonces tienes suerte de que yo sea un genial bailarín. Vamos.

Me levantó de un salto, y me arrastró hasta el centro de la pista. Vaya, era testarudo cuando se lo proponía. Por suerte, él sabía de mis problemas motrices, por lo que me guió durante todas las canciones que bailamos, que no eran muchas, y que afortunadamente eran todas lentas.

No bromeaba cuando decía que era un gran bailarín: evitó que lo pisara más de la mitad de las veces, y me atajó en muchos de mis tropezones. Me tomó de la cintura, y se preocupó porque estuviera pasando bien la noche. ¡Claro que estaba pasando bien! Me sorprendió que lo preguntara tantas veces. Seguramente debía de arrepentirse por lo de las últimas semanas. O algo así. Me encantaría poder saber qué pasa por su cabeza en algunos momentos.

En uno de nuestros tantos giros por la pista, vi como Esme nos observaba desde una esquina, ilusionada y feliz. No sabía interpretar bien lo que significaba esto… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, sí sabía, pero no era lo que ella pensaba. Edward y yo no éramos más que amigos. Y me ponía algo triste que todo el mundo viera algo que no es, dándome ilusiones.

Giramos otra vez, y vi como mi madre saltaba entre la gente para vernos bailar. Típico. Se veía su vestido rojo por todos lados, y no ayudaba que fuera la única que se moviera a través de las personas, desesperada, de arriba abajo. Suspiré. Nunca cambiaría.

Me sujeté más a Edward, y él me sonrió en respuesta. No tenía que pensar en esas cosas exactamente ahora.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

_BIEN! A que no estuvo emocionante? :)_

_Ya lo se, me tomó años escribir esto, pero espero que haya quedado bien, porque en realidad este capítulo merecía algo de esfuerzo. Además, he estado leyendo otras historias muy buenas en las que les toma de 3 a 6 semanas en actualizar… Claro, el nuevo capítulo de ellas parece de un ganador del premio Nobel, pero aún así estoy bastante orgullosa de mi misma :)_

_Se que todos extrañaban a Edward, y todas esas cosas… Pero tengo que explicar las cosas: __**no va**__ a abandonar todo por ella… Espero que haya quedado claro. Por supuesto, Bella no va a estar en la misma situación que antes, pero él no va a dejar su película en la mitad de producción para fugarse con ella al extranjero. Lo aclaro para que no se hagan expectativas de que en el capítulo siguiente la llamará para pedirle matrimonio por teléfono, y casarse lo antes posible en Las Vegas._

_Pero bueno, ahora que todo eso quedó claro… Volvamos a lo nuestro. Se que en capítulo anterior dije que iban a estar los chicos, pero era sólo para despistarlas :P Así que no se enojen, pero tenía miedo de que se dieran cuenta, y quería que fuera una sorpresa._

_Y por supuesto, no podía faltar que fuera todo un malentendido… Edward no podía dejarlos a todos abandonados porque sí… Es un chico serio, y buena persona, por sobre todo. No soy su súper fan, Natalia es la que está maniática con él, y la mente maestra detrás de esta historia (yo estaría más contenta con un chico estilo Emmett) pero todas sabemos que nuestro Eddie es genial, y no nos va a defraudar! :P_

_Sobre la película "Remember me"… Nunca la he visto. Perdón si me equivoqué con la trama, pero traté de ser lo más general posible para no cometer errores (Lo de que se suicida, tengo idea de que alguien me lo había contado. Perdón si no tenía nada que ver)_

_Bien, para el siguiente capítulo… Bueno, no se exactamente que pasa ¬¬, lo tenemos que pensar bien. Pero va a estar Rose por ahí, y a lo mejor Jacob. Veremos. (Oooooohhhh- intriga)_

_Y tengo que dejar de hacer estos mensajes tan largos, y publicar el capítulo de una vez._

_Bien, como siempre, millones de gracias a:_

_**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, Allie Hale, Ale Samaniego, Danibellacs , Dama de Medianoche, superfancrepusculokarina, Lily Masen de Lioncourt, Vale D, Ali Masen Withlock, Cookie Mindfreak, alesZiiCullen, Allie-Cullen-Withlock, La chica de al lado, .Bells, yoyes Cullen, NB, Ro 91, Sasa, emmalup, Kaede Namikaze, Marie Bowen, Maru M. Cullen, Marzze, Anira Cullen, sabi07, Lia Vanderbilt , chiikiisher-Cullen Masen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, -DuLce aMoR-, Maya Cullen Masen, BlissVmpKr, 7La'-'Brujitha7, Dibby, aamatista16, jupy, swansea, My-Lovely-Tears, Agus, Maya Cullen Masen, Melii-kun, rossie Cullen**__, y __**kotesiita Cullen Swan, nanicullen97**__, __**CookiesChocolateCandy, Dibby, agoos, Alea Jacta Est y nanicullen97, julie, sweetcullen12, **__**Lilly, Arixa y tiinaCullen.**_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes que dejaron, son personas geniales :) Y __**Sasa**__, espero que esto haya sido lo suficiente alegre pata ti… :P Pero quería saber si puedes soportar uno o dos más que no son los más felices de todos…__Juro__ (Y eso que yo nunca juro) que vas a tener una declaración de amor entre los dos épica; todas van a tener una súper declaración épica. Por lo menos en lo que consta en la parte de Emmett (ya lo se, deben estar preguntándose, ¿Emmett? Pero ya lo van a entender) porque se me da más bien todas las situaciones nerviosas y tiernas que… bueno… __Románticas__. Pero voy a hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para eso :P_

_(Volviendo a lo de antes, en serio no puedo creer que cada vez más gente nos deje sus mensajes. Todavía me acuerdo la emoción que sentí cunado sólo habían tres __reviews__ en el primer capítulo :D)_

_Muy bien, prometo contar para el próximo mi experiencia del campamento con pelos y señales, que ya me muero por contar. Bss! ;DD_

_P/D: ¿Feliz día de los muertos? No se si feliz es la palabra adecuada… Pero bueno. Tengo entendido que en México hacen fiesta… Acá sólo abren los cementerios más temprano, y cierran todos los comercios. No es un día muy "feliz", que digamos._


	27. Noviembre

**Noviembre**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

_3 de noviembre_

_Querido Diario:_

_¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿Una semana? Sí, más o menos una semana desde la última vez que me encontré con Edward (última y única vez, por si te lo preguntas. No es que te esté escondiendo algún encuentro secreto entre nosotros). Últimamente me llama mucho: ya sabes, por celular, e-mail… Hasta ahora, todos los días sin falta. ¿¡No es genial! Es como que hayamos pasado de un salto a lo que teníamos antes… Tan rápido que me agarró un poco desprevenida. ¿¡Pero a quién el importa! Es demasiado genial para ser verdad. ¿A que no? Hablamos de todo un poco, por suerte, y siempre me hace algún comentario de lo aburrido que es volver a filmar. Para él, sus vacaciones fueron esa fiesta en la que nos encontramos… Y nada más. Ya está de nuevo filmando sus escenas, y va más de la mitad del proceso. _

_Se queja bastante de lo duro que es su trabajo (sí, claro) y de lo mucho que lo exigen. Yo pienso, y me muerdo al lenga para no decirlo: ¡Pues claro que lo exigen! ¡Es __Edward Cullen__! ¿Qué espera? Si hace una morisqueta y estoy segura de que le pagan más que 50 dólares la hora. La verdad, es demasiado quejumbroso. Y delicado. …Un dulce, quejumbroso y delicado. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? _

_Cambiando de tema, todo parece estar normal por casa hora. Reneée no ha mencionado a Edward en ningún momento. Por ahora. Y espero que siga con esa intención, porque sencillamente sería demasiado vergonzoso hablar de ello en frente de mi madre…_

_Me despido, Bella._

_5 de noviembre_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy a Reneé le vino un ataque, y quiso limpiar toda la casa. Vació cajones, estantes y armarios; y movió mesas, muebles y sofás. Uno tendría que estar acostumbrada la locura si se vive con ella, pero yo me sigo sorprendiendo día a día._

_Todo empezó, por supuesto, con la televisión. Ella vio que para año nuevo la casa tenía que estar bien limpia, y tenías que tirar las cosas viejas, para dejar especio a nuevas oportunidades, y no sé que cosas más. Claro, faltan dos meses para año nuevo, pero ella quiere empezar __ahora__. Y cuando quiere algo, no hay quien la pare._

_Comenzó ordenando cuadros, por el Feng-shui, poniendo los que tenían agua detrás de los asientos, porque significaba fortuna. No, espera. Los cuadros con agua que corre, como cataratas, ríos, y todas esas cosas __**no**__ podían estar detrás de los asientos porque sino se te escapaban las oportunidades. …¿O era…? Agh, no sé. Te darás cuenta diario que son cosas sin sentido. ¡Si ni siquiera tenemos cuadros con agua!_

_Lo peor de todo, es que hoy no va a poder terminar de arreglar todo, y va a dejar bolsas y cajas regadas por la casa durante semanas… Y cuando todo esté en su lugar, se va a olvidar por completo hasta el año siguiente. O sea, qué año nuevo ni tres cuartos. Simplemente está loca._

_En fin, ahora mismo estamos en la mitad del proceso, donde ella sacó todo para todos lados, y está viendo qué tira y con qué se queda. Estoy encerrada en el cuarto, dispuesta a impedir que nadie pase, porque si se le ocurre entrar aquí me quedo con la mitad de mis cosas._

_Estuve hablando con Edward, así que no se bien que hora es. Pero por lo que huelo, Charlie pidió Pizza, así que debe ser la hora de la cena. Voy a bajar ahora, y a cerrar la puerta con llave. Por las dudas._

_Saludos, Bella._

_6 de noviembre_

_Querido Diario:_

_Recibí un e-mail de Alice, contándome más o menos en que andaban todos. No hay mucha novedad: Ella y Jasper ya están en su millonésimo aniversario, y Rose y Emmett andan por ahí también. Tal vez no me guste mucho estar aquí, pero por lo menos no estoy interrumpiendo a las parejitas todo el tiempo… Eso sí que era horrible: ser el mal tercio._

_De todas maneras, Alice me cuenta que Edward ha estado llamando para el celular de Emmett más de una vez, y que él y Jasper han podido hablarle un poco. Eso me alegra, porque de los cuatro, ellos eran los más dispuestos a destrozarlo a golpes si no los llamaba… Y con razón. _

_Después de leerlo y contestarle con unas pocas palabras (las letras no son exactamente mi fuerte) estuve charlando con Edward. Otra vez :) Y puedo decir orgullosamente que ya se las arregló con su agente. ¡Sí! Victoria._

_Me despido, Bella._

_7 de noviembre_

_Querido Diario:_

_¿¡A que no sabes lo que dijo Edward! Él piensa que tal vez, cuando termine de rodar su película, podríamos irnos de viaje a algún lugar tranquilo, con playas, y mucho sol. Dice que está arto de las lluvias de Reino Unido, y que muere por volver a casa con todos nosotros. …Sí, todavía no le he dicho que estoy en Inglaterra. ¿Tendría que? Porque no creo que sea tan importante… Pero algo me dice que se enojará bastante si se entera por otras fuentes. De todas maneras, eso no es lo que está más pendiente en mi cabeza ahora mismo. Quiero decir, ¡Playa! ¡Sí! ¿¡No sientes la emoción! Definitivamente __no puedo esperar__, creo que voy a marcar la fecha en la que él termine en el calendario, para hacer la cuenta regresiva. … Ahora que lo pienso, ¿En qué fecha termina su rodaje? … Tendré que preguntarle. _

_Bella._

_P/D: Él nunca aclaró si el viaje era de nosotros dos o de todos los chicos juntos… Y todavía no puedo decidirme de cuál de las dos es la mejor opción. ¿Habré entendido mal?_

_9 de noviembre_

_Querido Diario:_

_Ayer Edward no llamó. Me estoy acostumbrando tanto a oír de él todos los días que uno que no me llame, es algo rarísimo. Ni él ni yo mencionamos el tema del viaje, por supuesto, y en mi caso, sólo por si es una idea en el aire, de esas que no siempre se cumplen. No se si me explico, es… Es como cuando tus padres dicen: "Uno de estos días te compraremos tu propio auto" Ja. Suerte con eso. Aunque algo me dice que Edward no lo diría así como así… Pero de todas maneras, no es para darme esperanzas._

_¿A quién engaño? Ya tengo demasiadas esperanzas. ¡No puedo esperar, no puedo esperar! :P Podría ir la semana entrante a comprar un traje de baño, los que tengo no creo que me entren._

_Me despido, Bella._

_11 de noviembre_

_Querido Diario:_

_Esta vez Edward tardó tres días en llamar. Me molesta que en realidad sólo sea él el que pueda comunicarse, porque me da miedo de llamarlo y que esté en escena. ¿Y si se olvida de sacar el celular del bolsillo y suena en el medio del rodaje? No, mejor no. Mandar mensajes y mail puedo, pero me responde en el momento que tiene libre, o sea, últimamente… uno o dos días después. Recompensamos el tiempo perdido hablando por más de cuatro horas, sin pausa. Estoy esperando a que se acaben los temas de conversación entre nosotros, pero parece que eso no pasará en un momento muy cercano. Por suerte. El tema general del que hablamos fue su horario de rutina, y me di cuenta de que él hace lo imposible, y aún no puede encontrar tiempo libre. No tenía idea que ser un actor ere tan complicado._

_Se despierta a las cinco, y sale a trotar hasta las seis, para estar en forma durante la película. Desayuna (Y con lo que desayuna, imagino que estará una hora, o algo así), se baña, practica sus líneas, y al mediodía comienza la filmación. Desde las doce hasta las nueve, es sólo rodaje. Paran un poco para comer, pero en general no les dan mucho tiempo. Él dice que en el día, con suerte consiguen hacer dos tomas, porque terminan repitiéndolo todo mil quinientas veces: por si quedó mal, para filmarlo de otro ángulo… No se por qué. El punto es que luego de eso, cena y se acuesta, para despertarse el día siguiente a las cinco, como siempre._

_No puedo imaginar de dónde saca tiempo para hablar conmigo, por ejemplo, y cuando pregunté me dijo que se escapaba a veces… pero que valía la pena._

_No puedo estar mas contenta._

_Me despido, Bella._

_14 de noviembre_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy le pregunté delicadamente cuándo era que terminada su rodaje, que ya me había olvidado. Dijo que habían ido más rápido de lo previsto, y que en unas semanas tenía que estar pronto. ¡Unas semanas! … ¿"Unas semanas" cuánto? ¿Dos? ¿Siete? ¿Veintitrés?_

_No, "unas semanas" es dos, tres o cuatro. Así que un mes, máximo. ¡Oh por Dios, un mes para volver a verlo! Creo que es demasiado._

_Me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que escribo es porque Edward llama. Así que Diario, en vez de tener que explicarlo todos los días, tú tómalo por sentado. :) Y es sábado, y estaba demasiado ocupado, por lo que hablamos cinco o diez minutos en realidad, antes de que tuviera que irse. No me molesta en realidad, pero tengo la impresión de que está bastante estresado… Y no puedo culparlo, estará bajo demasiada presión._

_Se despide, Bella, la que le quedan cuatro semanas máximo para irse de vacaciones. A la playa. ¡Whoo-ho!_

_Querido Diario:_

_Son las cuatro de la mañana, y como no puedo dormir, a lo mejor puedo escribir un poco, ya que haca varios días que ni siquiera te abro. Es… 19 de noviembre. O 18. No estoy muy segura. El punto es que de Edward recibí poco y nada. Me llegó un mensaje hoy… bueno, ayer, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, diciendo que hoy no podía hablar, pero que me llamaba dentro de poco. Espero que mañana pueda, porque sinceramente extraño escuchar noticias de lo que sucede por allá. De lo que sea. Me conformo hasta con saber de el menú de todos los días, o la vida amorosa de Mike. No, tachen eso último. La vida amorosa de Mike no. _

_Bueno, ya tengo algo de sueño diario, así que cumpliste tu cometido. _

_Hasta mañana, _

_Bella._

_Querido Diario:_

_¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Le he mandado un montón de mensajes e e-mails, y nada. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Habré hecho algo yo?… No sé que pensar. Al principio, nos pasábamos hablando todo el tiempo: de comidas, pensamientos, el clima, lo que sea. Y ahora… No se nada de él. _

_Estoy bastante segura de que no fue mi culpa. Porque, sinceramente, ¿Qué pude haber hecho? ¿Insultarlo? No. ¿Asustarlo? Menos. Entonces, ¿Qué me queda?… ¿Aburrirlo? Puede ser. Pero él no me habría dejado de hablar así nomás… Y era él el que casi siempre llamaba, por lo que no tiene sentido._

_Entonces sí le pasó algo. Y no me dijo nada. Oh por Dios, estamos igual que al principio, sin hablarnos y sin saber por qué. ¿¡Qué le pasa a este hombre! Es insufrible._

_Voy a tomar una siesta, a lo mejor cuando despierte todo estará mejor. (Si, claro, la siesta resuelve todos tus problemas)_

_Me despido, Bella._

_Querido Diario:_

_Estoy completamente aburrida. Si no hablo con Edward, no sé que hacer._

_Triste, ¿Verdad?_

_Ya estoy completamente segura de que no quiere hablar conmigo, porque con él de hoy, le he mandado exatamente 16 mensajes. Sí, así de acosadora soy. De veras, ya no sé que hacer para contactarlo, sin sonar más desesperada de lo que ya parece. Y… Y creo que en serio me hace falta. Es decir, ¡Hasta Charlie nota que me pasa algo! Me ha preguntado cómo me siento tres veces en lo que va del día, y eso que todavía no llegamos a las dos de la tarde. _

_Ya no sé ni que día es… Para fijarme, tendría que pararme e ir hasta el calendario… Pero tengo que __pararme__ para eso. Y no tengo ganas._

_Vaya, definitivamente tengo que hacer algo con ese calendario. Lo tengo colgado en mi pared desde que tengo quince, y como es un calendario perpetuo (como las agendas, ¿Viste? Esas que sirven para cualquier año porque no tienen marcados los días de la semana) y nunca marqué nada en él, lo dejé por si acaso._

_Ahora que es seguro que no voy a ir a ninguna playa con sol, ni con Edward, podría tirarlo. Tengo señalado el día que terminaría el rodaje… Y ya no me sirve para nada. Si lo conservo, dentro de unos años, al llegar al mes de noviembre, sólo vería esa fecha marcada. Demonios, nunca pensé pasar el mes anterior a la navidad completamente sola. _

_Tenía intención de poner fecha en todos lo días, pero veo que no tiene sentido. ¿Para qué? Ni que vaya a escribir aquí por tantos años, que me pierda con las fechas. No, probablemente sea un mes más, más o menos; las hojas no dan para escribir tanto._

_Bueno, no sé qué más decir. Saludos, supongo._

_Bella._

_Querido Diario:_

_He descubierto que es realmente idiota hablarle a un diario. Es decir, podría haber escrito algo en tercera persona, o en primera… pero no, tenía que dirigirme a un ser que no existe. (No te ofendas) Pero como mi cabeza no puede dañarse más de lo que está, creo que ya no hay más remedio. Así que, mejor acostúmbrate._

_No hay noticias de Edward aún. Nada de nada. Y eso que cheque el mail dos veces al día. _

_Ya estoy empezando a creer que lo hace a propósito: este chico quiere torturarme, y por eso no me habla para nada… Solo esa puede ser la razón, ya que después de horas y horas de reflección no se me ocurre una con más sentido. Y, bueno, si lo hiciera a propósito, no puedo negar que le está funcionando… Por que no podr-_

_Lo siento, tuve que cerrar todo rápido y esconderte debajo de mi almohada, porque mi madre entró al cuarto a preguntar si necesitaba algo: que ella y Charlie se iban de compras. Estuve muy cerca de que me descubriera, en realidad… No puedo imaginar qué pasaría si te encontrara y leyera todas las cosas que pongo. Especialmente porque el 90% de ellas es sobre Edward. El mismo Edward del que no le conté al principio._

_Ya ha sacado el tema en realidad: el que no le presenté a mi "amiguito" Edward Cullen, y que después de tantos años de conocerla debería saber que era una gran fanática. Bueno, sí, después de conocerla por tanto tiempo puedo decir que se volvería loca con cualquier famoso que conociera (o no conociera) y me arruinaría completamente mi vida social._

_Sí, así de hermosa es mi vida. Hasta me pidió que le consiguiera un autógrafo… Y yo no supe qué responder. ¿Qué querías que dijera? ¿"No, mamá, el famoso con le que me estaba viendo de repente dejó de llamar y no he oído de él en semanas y por eso es que estoy arrastrándome por la casa derrotada todo el tiempo"? No, no lo creo._

_Bella._

_Querido Diario:_

_¿Sabes? Estuve pensando, y leyendo las cosas que he escrito hasta ahora… Y tendría que enfrentarlo: todo lo que escribo es sobre Edward. Debería de comprarme un diario específicamente para eso. Sin ofender. _

_Pero es que tengo razón, no hay una sola cosa que haya escrito en la que no lo haya mencionado. ¡Y estamos a veinti-pico de noviembre! Todo un mes hablando de él. Es algo triste._

_Tal vez me estoy enfermando. Y todo esto que pasa por mi cabeza no son más que delirios… Sería un alivio, en realidad, porque no me gusta para nada en que tipo de persona me estoy convirtiendo. En una psicópata, acosadora delirante._

_Ah, simplemente no tengo arreglo._

_Me despido, Bella._

_Querido Diario:_

_Nada especial hoy._

_Me levanté temprano, como siempre, y bajé a la cocina, a prepararme un café. Puse a calentar el agua para el te de mis padres, y todavía en pantuflas, me fui a recoger el periódico de todas las mañanas. _

_Como siempre, lo abrí, saqué la sección de espectáculos* de adentro, y la tiré hecha un rollito a la basura, antes de dejarla sobre al mesa de la cocina para que mis padres la leyeran._

_Tengo mucho cuidado siempre de que ni Reneé ni Charlie vean ninguna noticia de él (que sale prácticamente todos los días en el diario, razón porque lo tiro) para que no saquen el tema a colación. De verdad no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, y no me cuesta nada ahorrarme una molestia._

_Mi madre protesta a veces que no le llega su sección (la de espectáculos, la única que ve) y Charlie se ha quejado varias veces de que lo sentía un poco más liviano… Hombres._

_En fin, hay veces que simplemente no puedo resistirme y leo un poco lo que dice la sección de la farándula sobre él… Pero es sólo para deprimirme más. Hay noticias de que tiene una nueva novia, misteriosa, por supuesto, y que ya, antes de terminarla, los críticos dicen que la película será un éxito. Bueno, no sé si éxito, pero sí muy taquillera._

_Me molesta un poco que el viva una vida normal, y no se entera para nada de lo mal que lo estoy pasando._

_Me despido, Bella._

_Querido Diario:_

_Rose llamó hoy. Trató de convencerme de que volviera, pero no tuvo resultado._

_Estuvimos hablando (o gritando) por horas, ella diciendo que soy una idiota por no regresar, y yo tratando de negar todo lo que dijera. Pongámonos a pensar un poco, mi querido compañero:_

_¿Para qué quiero volver? Sí, ya lo sé, están todos los chicos allá, pero yo sólo me sentiría apartada, y solo como la última vez que estuve por allí. … ¿Qué más? … Pues, nada. Aparte de ellos, nada. No hay algo que me atraiga a Estados Unidos sin ser ellos._

_Pero bueno, Rose sigue repitiendo que hay una razón mucho más fuerte que esa para venir pero… escucha esto: ¡No quiere decírmela! (!) ¿¡Cómo cree que me va a convencer así si no me dice esa "tan importante razón"!_

_Y espera que la comprenda. Agh, mujeres._

_Querido Diario:_

_No lo se, no tengo nada que contar. Empiezo a pensar que el que Alice decidiera que te quedas conmigo no fue una buena idea. Estoy llenando todas estas páginas con amargura y aburrimiento, cuando se supone que las vamos a leer en un futuro._

_Si estás leyendo esto, Bella del futuro, lo siento. No quería amargarte con mis pensamientos… O recuerdos, de tu punto de vista._

_Tal vez debería escribir sólo las cosas alegres que me pasan, para rememorar los tiempos lindos. O tal vez debería dejar de quejar y lamentarme, y seguir escribiendo. Sí, eso parece una buena idea._

_Bueno, son las once de la mañana, y aún no he salido de mi habitación en todo el día. Tengo hambre. Iré a cocinar galletitas._

_Me despido, Bella._

_Querido Diario:_

_Mal día hoy. Me desperté con la almohada empapada, porque me olvidé de secarme el cabello anoche, y yo completamente congelada. Maldito invierno.._

_Pero eso no fue todo. Reneé me pidió que preparara la comida, y terminé quemando el único plato que tenía que preparar… Teniendo que limpiar todo luego. Por supuesto, luego los tres comimos algo cocinado ayer, frío (¿Mencioné que el incidente del fuego fue por un cortocircuito del microondas?) y, en consecuencia, asqueroso._

_Luego, sonó el teléfono, y fui corriendo a atender, como siempre hago, para encontrarme que era Tyler el que llamaba… Que había conseguido mi número por el padre de Jacob (maldito Jacob, tendré que hablar con él luego) y que quería invitarme a salir a comer a algún lado. Inventé alguna escusa y corté, por supuesto. Por más deprimida que esté, no lo estoy __tanto__ como para salir con Tyler._

_No fue culpa de Jacob. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, o hablamos, y todo porque: O Edward llamaba, y estaba muy ocupada todo el día esperando que llamase,; o Edward no llamaba, y estaba muy deprimida para salir._

_En fin, el punto es que quedé con Tyler que otro día saldríamos, no pude negarme a eso, lamentablemente… ¡Demonios! Nunca debí de atender ese teléfono-_

_Agh, está sonando la puerta. La verdad, no tengo muchas ganas de ir a contestar así que… Reneé o Charlie tendrán que moverse de una vez por todas…_

_¡Oh por Dios, sigue sonando! ¿__Es que no pueden dejar de apretar el botón__? Vuelvo en un segundo-_

Cerré el diario con fuerza, y bajé las escaleras enojada. Por supuesto, nadie podía ir y abrir la puerta… _Noo_, Bella tenía que ir. Fui hasta la cocina a agarrar las llaves, y comenzó a sonar el teléfono. ¿¡Nadie puede darme un momento de tranquilidad! Gruñendo, me dije a mí misma que existía la posibilidad de que fuera Tyler, otra vez, y que si era tan importante volverían a llamar: así que corrí hasta la puerta delantera, para el que sea que estuviera afuera _dejara de apretar el maldito timbre._

Giré el pomo con brusquedad y me encontré, en el porche, a la persona que menos hubiera imaginado en este momento, sujetando firmemente su celular. Bueno, por lo menos sabía ahora quién era el idiota que estaba llamando.

Me quedé por un momento sin habla, y la miré en blanco- … _¿Alice?_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

_Capítulo dedicado a __**nanicullen97**_

*No se si ustedes tienen una sección de "espectáculos" en el diario, pero es algo así como las noticias de la farándula… Donde pasan novedades de los actores, cantantes y actrices, y la cartelera de cine al día.

_Bueno! :) No me odien! No es que haya matado a Edward, ni nada por el estilo! _

_Este fue más bien un capítulo de transición. Quiero decir, uno de esos capítulos aburridos en los que te cuentan todo lo no-importante que pasa en el medio para llegar a lo jugoso de la historia :P _

_Y Alice… Hmm… ¿Qué estará sucediendo? __(Chan-chan-chan-chan)__ Es un misterio por ahora. _

_Ahora, tengo un __**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**_

_Quedan, exactamente, cuatro capítulos. ¡Cuatro! …Ya lo sé, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. Pero el punto es que van a ser cuatro largos capítulos, que me van a llevar algo de tiempo… No es tan largo el que se viene ahora, pero los otros sí. Aparte, ahora tengo las pruebas de fin de año… De las cuales muchas no son escritos, sino proyectos (Larga historia aquí, la contaré en otro momento) Pero bueno, no serán súper escritos largos en los que tengo que estudiar por días, pero sí son cosas que te lleva más de un mes de preparación, __**porque todo lo tengo que hacer en grupo.**_

_A donde quería llegar es posible que me retrase. Un poco. Pero los capítulos los voy a publicar sin falta, ¿de acuerdo? :)_

_Y, por hoy, __no se si va a ser permanente__, me voy a dedicar a responder los mensajes uno por uno :) Y es divertido! Si me da el tiempo, lo voy a hacer más seguido:_

_**nanicullen97**_, _este capítulo va dedicado a ti. :) Porque sé que tu nos dedicarías el tuyo… Así que ¡Aquí lo tienes! Un poco tarde, pero algo es algo :P Un saludo desde Uruguay! _

_**Sasa**__, por el amor de Dios, no nos molestan tus mensajes! :) Es más, nos encantan! No nos aburres para nada, es genial que nos cuentes las cosas :) Espero que te vaya mejor en tu nueva casa, aunque estoy segura de que tus amigos te seguirán visitando: si son amigos verdaderos, se van a preocupar por ti, créeme :)_

_Y, por si te sirve de consuelo, ( a pesar de que no debería estar diciendo eso, pero voy a hacer una excepción) el humor de Bella va a subir considerablemente de ahora en adelante. O por lo menos puedo decirte que se vienen las cosas importantes._

_Y __**CookiesChocolateCandy, **__diste en el clavo! No te voy a decir nada, pero es una de las cosas que me gustan de la historia (no me esperaba esto para nada) :P Whoo, tienes astucia chica. Bueno, no se si astucia es la palabra correcta, pero digamos que las mentes brillantes pensamos igual :P_

_**Ro 91**_, _cambié lo del suicidio :P Muchas gracias! (Me gustaría que lo hubiera hecho a tiempo, pero parece que no, porque recibí otros tres o cuatro mensajes con lo mismo :P) Y hey, gracias por el consejo. No sé, a lo mejor la veo… No se me da lo de las películas trágicas, pero podría intentarlo de todos modos :) Un beso!_

_**Alea, **__Eres Alea Jacta Est, ¿No es así? (Pregunto, por si me equivoco) Gracias por lo de la película, tenía idea de lo que pasaba pero no tanto… Aunque estuve bastante cerca, ¿A que sí? :P Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo! Un beso :D_

_**Vikkii Cullen: **__Viki! Eres una de las mías! :D (Adoro a Emmett por encima de todas las cosas) Pensé que no había muchas como nosotras en el mundo :P. Y, ya que estamos, estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con lo de las madres… En realidad, Esme y Reneé en estos capítulos son un poco como mi madre y la madre de Naty, respectivamente. Mi madre es re- tranqui, y la de Natalia tiene un sexto sentido para sonsacarte lo que escondes :P_

_Gracias por la aclaración de la peli, y amo que lo ames 8D! Significa mucho para mí. Besos!_

_**Jupy**__, Yo creo que todas queremos eso desde el segundo capítulo de la historia, pero por suerte está Alice para arreglarlo todo (En el capítulo siguiente, vas a entender mejor de lo que estoy hablando) ;P Besos!_

_**BlissVmpKr, **__¿Sabes? Es una buena idea lo que de Esme y Reneé se encuentren… Hmmm… Lo tendremos en cuenta :) Me alegra que te guste el capítulo, y que comprendas lo del tiempo… Es importante para mí, a pesar de que nos queden cuatro capítulos sin más. Yeyy! :P Me gustaría ir a México, es mucho más alegre y ruidoso que acá. México y Brasil suenan bien, ¿A que no? :)_

_**MaRiie McHale, **__No te preocupes, que va a quedar lugar para Emmett. Es más, lo extrañamos tanto que metimos apretujados un montón de cosas sobre él en los últimos capítulos… Nos hace falta! Si tienes un poco más de paciencia, te vas a encontrar de nuevo con los dos :) A lo mejor, claro. Se desenvuelva como de desenvuelva esta historia, vamos a nombrar a los chicos otra vez. Besos!_

_**Melii-kun, **__Me alegra el día que te guste :) Porque escribimos esto justamente para eso: para que las personas puedan leerlo (Y que les guste, claro, sino por qué lo estarían leyendo?) En fin, no te preocupes, habrá más de Edward. De una forma inesperada, pero sí, habrá. Muchos besos!_

_**Emmalup, **__La verdad, es que he estado esperando por esa parte por mucho tiempo. Y ahora… Bueno, me duele escribir lo que acabaste de leer. Pero, ¡Que no cunda el pánico! No va a ser la última vez que oiremos de él. Se que fue un poco abrupto el que haya vuelto y se haya ido en el mismo capítulo, pero si lo alargaba la despedida iba a ser más dolorosa. Y se de lo que estoy hablando, ¡yo tengo que escribirlo! :P Muchs besos._

_**kotesiita Cullen Swan, **__Créeme, todas estamos esperando por ese beso. En serio. Pero que lo habrá lo habrá, así que tranquila :) Todo a su tiempo. Y hey, ¡dile a tu amiga que es una genio! :) Que deje un review si quiere, me gustaría hablar con ella. Besotes! _

_P/D: Lo del agente… Esa era la idea. ¡Cuantas más sorpresas haya, mejor! Eso último no fue una "sorpresa", con todas las letras, pero espera dos capítulos más, que en serio te vas a llevar una grande :P _

_**siderismoons-cullenmasen, **__Ya lo sé, concuerdo contigo. El Edward de la historia no sé si es muy parecido al de los libros, pero me cae mejor :) No por nada dice OOC en el summary, ya que estamos. No se si es personal, pero ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe el "sideris" de tu nombre? Porque he visto muchos nombres raros, pero ese sí que me llama la atención :)_

_**Kaede Namikaze, **__Vaya, no es tan distinto como pensaba… Acá también nos quedamos sin clases, y hacemos una que otra conmemoración: pero nada de fiesta, colores o algo por el estilo, sólo visitas al cementerio. Es algo aburrido, en realidad. Me gustaría visitar México, dicen que es impecable. :) Estas invitada a venir a Uruguay cuando quieras… ¡Hacemos un muy buen asado!_

_**tamara1986, **__No va a tomar tanto tiempo lo de la confesión, no te preocupes :) Ya queríamos todos que apareciera, y lamento con toda mi alma que como haya aparecido desapareció… Pero es que así tenía que ser la trama. Muchos besos, y me alegro que te guste! :)_

_**Dibby Hallen, **__Hey Dibby! Es genial que te hayas hecho una cuenta! Me encantan todos tus mensajes chica, te lo aseguro. Sobre mi campamento… Bueno, no sé si lo encontrarás tan raro o emocionante: Simplemente estuvimos tres días fuera, al aire libre… ¡En la piscina! Tomando sol, escuchando el sonido del río y de las cataratas… Era una ambiente súper natural. ¡Para mí fue impecable! Soy más bien una chica del campo… Aunque no podría vivir sin Internet. ¿Quién me entiende? Y, ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre los viajes allá en España, la madre patria :P? Debe de ser completamente distinto. :)_

_Me matan son sus reviews. Literalmente. En serio, de los mejores momentos de la semana es cuando me pongo a leer sus mensajes :D_

_Uf! Esto quedó demasiado largo. Sal U 2! _

_Ro._


	28. Visita

**Visita**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

_Me quedé por un momento sin habla, y la miré en blanco- … __¿Alice?__ ¿Qué haces aquí?_

Ella cortó la llamada con un movimiento brusco, y se tiró a mis brazos- ¡BELLA!- Me apretujó fuerte, y no pude más que reír con ella. No lo admitiría en voz alta pero… _Tal vez_, la había extrañado. Un poco.

Se amarró sobre mis hombros, y parecía que no podría soltarme de ella en ningún momento próximo. No es que me importara, ya que estábamos- ¡Alice! ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos?- Pregunté sonriendo, y separándome un poco de ella para verla a la cara. Tenía bastantes cosas que decirle, y no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar.

- Bella, ¿Quién es?- Mi madre apareció por la puerta, sosteniendo algún tipo de esmalte, o pintura, cuando vio a nuestra inesperada invitada- ¡Alice!

- ¡Reneé!- Gritó ella, soltándose de mí y corriendo a su encuentro- ¡Oh, Reneé, tanto tiempo sin verte!- La saludó, dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

- ¿Qué es de tu vida, cariño? ¿Qué tal las cosas con Jasper?

- ¡Oh, maravillosas! Acaba de ser nuestro aniversario, y no sabes lo que me regaló- Le comentó confidencialmente, mientras se acercaba a ella, sin recordar todavía que yo seguía en la mima habitación- La semana anterior, habíamos estado paseando por el centro comercial, y vi en la vidriera un _hermoso_ bolso, que brillaba por sí mismo, y era la pieza central del a colección. Jasper me dijo que era demasiado caro, que deberíamos ir a ver algún otro lado, pero ¡¿Imagina qué encontré ayer sobre mi cama?- Le comentó, mostrándole el bolso que llevaba puesto.

- ¡Oh por Dios, ¿Es eso una pieza de Marc Jacobs?

- ¡Si, ya lo sé!- Le gritó en respuesta, entusiasmada. Tenía que interrumpirlas, o seguirían así por un largo tiempo.

- Alice, disculpa pero…

- Vaya, Reneé, ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello?

- ¡Sí! Me aclaré un tono los reflejos, ¿A que no quedan espectaculares?- Contestó, bajando la cabeza un poco para que los pudiera apreciar de cerca- Oh, pero qué modales los míos… Por favor Alice, siéntate, siéntate- La invitó, arrimándola a nuestro sillón de la sala.

Ella se sentó encantada, y yo me senté con un suspiro frente a ella, imaginándome que esto podría tardar un poco más de lo pensado. No podía quejarme, porque bueno, las preguntas las estaba haciendo mi madre, pero yo también me estaba enterando de cosas… Vi que Reneé trajo unas tazas de té, y tomé una entre mis manos, rencorosa. ¡No podían culparme por querer estar a solas con mi mejor amiga!

- Bueno, Alice, cariño, me estabas contado de cómo estaban las cosas por allá. ¿Qué hay de Rose, y los demás?- Preguntó, tomando su propia taza llena de flores.

- ¡Oh! Pues estamos todos bien, supongo… Las cosas han cambiado bastante desde que Bella se fue. Conseguí trabajo- Comentó, casualmente.

- ¿_De veras_? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Conseguiste un lugar en 'Scissor's Street'?- Pregunté, entusiasmada.

-No, pero me contrataron en 'Stylish Factory', como ayudante de estilista. Es un principio, y mi jefe dijo que si seguía así, podía subir de puesto muy pronto- Finalizó con una sonrisa. Me paré para abrazarla, emocionada, y ella saltó entre mis brazos en cuanto pudo. Yo sabía, y ella también, que tenía mucho talento como para hacer cosas pequeñas, y que podría bien dar un gran salto al estearato en cualquier momento.

- Pero, Alice, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Oh, bueno, no me pareció tan importante como para molestarte…

- ¿_Tan importante_? ¡Es tu primer trabajo!

- ¡_Ya lo sé_!- Me interrumpió, volviendo a dar saltitos- ¡Soy _tan_ genial! Casi que ni yo misma puedo creerlo. Pero bueno, no estamos hablando sobre mí. Volvamos con el resto. A ver, a ver, ¿Qué te puedo contar sobre los demás…? ¡Ah, sí! Emmett, que hizo un trato con su agencia, está planificando tomarse unos días para irse de crucero. Por supuesto, el no hace nada en todo el día, pero dice que necesita "descansar"… _Típico_- Murmuró, bajo su aliento, demostrando bien lo que pensaba de su elección.

- ¿Y cuándo se va?

- No lo sabe aún. Está haciendo los trámites, y eso… Tiene que buscarse un grupo de viaje, y apuntarse. Quería que Rose lo acompañara, pero ella quiere seguir estudiando. Ya se anotó para varios concursos, pero cree que tiene que seguir preparándose. Yo no digo que no, "periodismo" suena a que es una carrera importante, así que imagino que tendrá que estudiar mucho.

- ¿Y en cuanto a Jasper querida? ¿Qué tiene pensado para ahora?- Preguntó mi madre, trayendo algunos bocadillos de la cocina.

- ¡Oh! No lo sé… Imagino que algo estará pensando- Respondió ella, con una sonrisa- Pero nada para contar, hasta hora. ¡Yo también quiero irme de crucero!- Reí un poco, imaginando el desastre que sería ella, preparándose para ir de vacaciones. ¡Para ir a Estados Unidos, estuvo dos mesas sacando y poniendo cosas en la maleta!

- Pero, bueno, aparte de tu trabajo, y todo eso… ¿Estás bien? ¿Alguna cosa que contarnos?- Volvió a preguntar Reneé, dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

- ¿Yo? ¡Sí, todo bien! Muy bien. Ninguna noticia nueva- ¿Era yo, o… Alice se estaba poniendo nerviosa?- Los chicos mandan saludos, sí. Y me dijeron que te mandara algunas cosas, pero las tengo en la maleta, Bella, después te las muestro. ¡Uf! En fin, están todos un poco enojados de no poder venir, pero aliviados de que alguien venga, por supuesto. Quiere que traiga fotos, y recuerdos, pero están todos locos, no hay que hacerles caso… Uh… Bueno… De todas maneras. Tal vez quieras que te cuente sobre mis nuevas ideas de diseño, Reneé, yo sé que a ti te interesa eso…

Escuché como ella se lo confirmaba encantada, y Alice comenzaba a hablar, estando a sus anchas. Eso que había pasado… Toda esa conversación anterior, lo de los regalos, y los chicos… No estaba bien. ¿Alice? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Divagando tanto? O sea, sí, Alice sí que divagaba, pero lo hacía tan rápido que ni te dabas cuenta: podía comenzar hablando del clima, y terminar con la cena de ayer. Nunca… Nunca empezar a hablar de cosas sin sentido.

Me mordí el labio, con dudas, y tragué saliva antes de hablar.

- Alice, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero… ¿No tendrás que decirme algo importante?- Pregunté, esperando que hubiera una razón para su visita.

Se giró hacia mí, desconcertada, dejando de hablar repentinamente sobre los pañuelos estampados y los guantes de cuero, para volverse a mí-Oh. Pues… Sí- Se aclaró su garganta, dudando un poco también, y luego de unos segundos, anunció casualmente- Bella, tienes que volver.

Por supuesto, tenía que ser eso. Suspiré largamente, ya cansada de todo lo que seguro se venía- Alice, yo no voy a volver…

- ¡Pero Bella…!

- Alice, basta. Cuando al fin encuentro algo de tranquilidad, no quieras sacarme de aquí. Soy feliz en este lugar. Punto. Ya no hay más tema de dilución- Me senté sobre el sillón, haciendo oídos sordos a toda la chorrera de cosas que Alice estaba soltando. Seguro que estaba haciendo un buen discurso planeado sobre todas las cosa que me estaba perdiendo, pero ya estaba hasta el cuello sobre el tema. Me encantado que ella me haya venido a visitar, pero no era el mejor tema para discutir sobre nada.

- Isabella Swan, escúchame- Pronunció entre dientes, ya enojada, viendo que no le estaba prestando atención. Se agachó frente a mí, a pocos centímetros de mi cara, y me miró fijamente- Desde que decidiste quedarte, nosotros no hicimos nada. Sí, nos quejamos, y sí, gritamos un poco, pero escuchamos lo que tenías que decirnos, y dejamos que decidieras lo que quieras, porque al fin y al cabo es tu vida. Entonces, _¿no te parece que el que venga aquí para traerte a casa significa que algo importante ha pasado?_

Me incorporé, asustada- … ¿Pasó algo grave?

Lo pensó durante unos momentos- Pasó algo, a secas. Si es grave… Bueno, dependerá de lo que hagas, imagino yo. Ahora, ¿Me vas a dejar decírtelo, o vas a ponerte como una histérica?

Respiré hondo y asentí con la cabeza, invitándola a sentarse. De acuerdo, puede que no haya pensado en todo eso cuando la callé. Me giré completamente hacia mi amiga, y apreté los labios esperando una respuesta, aunque creía saber más o menos qué es lo que iba a decirme. Ella me miró dudosa.

- ¿Prometes no interrumpir mientras te lo cuente? Porque es algo largo, y si empiezas a hacer preguntas, no terminaré de contarte mi punto de vista.

Asentí de nuevo, y dejé que empezara.

- Bien. Edward Ha vuelto a Estados Unidos.

- ¿Cuánt…?

-_Chist_. Dije que no interrumpas- Se movió incómoda en su lugar, muy seria, contrastando enormemente con cómo había llegado a casa. Con timidez, miró hacia el suelo antes de hablar- No se si lo sacaste por deducción, pero él ya terminó su película. Imagino que ya sabías que tenía que decirte esto, porque en algún momento él tenía que volver, y nosotros teníamos que ser los encargados de avisarte.

Se calló un momento, mientras yo alzaba las cejas, sorprendida. Entre lo derrotada que me había sentido últimamente, no me había pasado por la cabeza imaginarme cuando Edward terminaba la grabación. Me aclaré la garganta, y traté de preguntar lo más casualmente posible- ¿Y me estás diciendo todo esto _porque_…?

Ella entrecerró los ojos, enfadada- ¿_Cómo que "porque_"? No te hagas la desentendida, ya sabes que todos nos preocupamos por él, y especialmente tú, así que no finjas. Sé perfectamente que te hubieras enfadado si no te los hubiera contado, y que mueres por tener noticias de él. Y…- Suspiró, un poco más calmada, tratando de recuperar el aliento- …Bueno, por supuesto hay algo más.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- … ¿En serio crees que no se dio cuenta de que cuando llegó a Estados Unidos, _tú no estabas allí_?

Demonios, mi cerebro definitivamente no funcionaba bien. La miré estupefacta, sin saber qué decir para aligerar la tensión- …Oh.

- Sí, creo que "_Oh_" lo define bastante bien- Completó ella por mí, cruzándose de brazos- No sabes lo enfadado que está. Es insoportable. No puede creer que no le hayas dicho la verdad, y no sabes cómo se puso cuando le dijimos que te quedabas a vivir aquí- Me mordí el labio, temerosa- Él tiene razón en algunas cosas, y está equivocado en otras, pero lo cierto es que pasa todo el día encerrado en su cuarto (bueno, ni siquiera su cuarto, el que tiene en la casa de sus padres) y no quiere hablar con nadie. Y no puedo decir que no seas tú la que causó todo esto.

Parpadeé- Alice, en serio no puedes estar echándome la culpa sobre lo que pasa…- Ella alzó las cejas- Si, bueno, tal vez sí. Pero no voy a volver para que él sea feliz, ¿Entiendes? Mi vida no gira en torno a él.

- No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas para ponerlo contento, estoy pidiendo que vuelvas para charlar, quedar en buenos términos, ayudarlo un poco por lo que está pasando y, si estás de humor en el momento, disculparte un poco. Eso ayudaría.

Sacudí mi cabeza- No voy a ir hasta allá para eso. No voy a ir a disculparme, Alice. ¿Después de que haya dejado de hablarme? ¿Dos veces? ¡Claro que no!

-¡Dejó de hablarte porque descubrió que le mentías, Bella! ¡Por favor, deja de ser tan testaruda!- Abrí la boca para responderle, pero ella se me adelantó- Sabes que tengo razón, así que le harías un favor a la humanidad si simplemente te subieras al avión conmigo, y discutiéramos las cosas luego. Con el humor de perros que tienes, no se puede habar contigo.

Entrecerré los ojos- ¡Que no me voy Alice! ¿¡En qué idioma te lo tengo que decir para que-!

- ¡Bella! ¿¡ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LO AMAS!- Gritó Reneé desde el otro lado de la habitación, que se había quedado a escuchar da la conversación.

- ¿¡Mamá, que-! ¡Agh! ¡Ustedes son _increíbles_! ¡Yo _no lo amo_, _no le voy a pedir disculpas_, y NO VOY A VOLVER!

- ¡BIEN!

- ¡BIEN!- Le grité a Alice, cruzándome de brazos.

- ¡_Supongo que me iré, si no me vas a escuchar_!- Me espetó, muy enojada, caminando hacia a puerta- ¡Y a propósito, si recapacitas, y te das cuenta de que todo lo que dijiste es pura mentira, _no me busques_ en el hotel April, piso siete, habitación 713, _**donde no voy a estar**_!- Se giró y cerró la puerta con fuerza, no sin antes revolear su cabello en el aire con elegancia, dejándonos a las dos el sonido retumbándonos en los oídos.

Suspiré pesadamente, abrumada por todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Alice había venido a visitarme y se había enojado conmigo en menos de 15 minutos. Me tiré sobre el sofá, exhausta de repente, y me di cuenta de que mi madre me miraba expectante, mordiéndose el labio, a punto de hacer algún comentario.

Corrí hasta mi habitación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y que tuviéramos otra larga conversación sin sentido. Cerré la puerta y me recosté contra la pared, sentándome en el suelo, sin tener ánimo de siquiera llegar hasta a cama.

¿Por qué todos tenían que decidir mi vida? ¿Es que no podía tener algún tipo de voz o voto en este problema? Porque en realidad, problema era la palabra exacta. Y tenía que resolverlo de algún modo, y rápido. ¡No tenía sentido que no me hablara por quedarme a vivir acá! ¿No se supone que era mi amigo? ¿No se supone que tenía que apoyarme en mis decisiones?

Suspiré y me acurruqué contra mi pecho, cansada de la situación, y los gritos, y los nervios. ¿Volver a casa? No, definitivamente debía volver ahora. Podría habar con Edward por teléfono, y solucionarlo… Pero algo me decía que no iba a ser tan fácil. Él nunca se había enojado conmigo, y sabía por historias que era bastante rencoroso. Lo que no me venía muy bien en estos momentos.

¿Y si simplemente lo dejaba pasar? ¿Y llamaba de vez en cuando, a saludar, como si no hubiera pasado nada? …No, era demasiado insensible de mi parte. ¿Tal vez mandarle un e-mail disculpándome? …No, no era buena en eso, lo de las palabras.

Es que pensándolo bien, aparte de "pedir disculpas", Alice no me dio otra razón para volver, _porque no la hay_. No, la excusa de que "amo" a Edward no cuenta, por supuesto. Amarlo. Mhm, _claro_. Lo dice quien no lo conoce, ni conoce la relación entre los dos. Ella no sabe de nuestra amistad, de lo que tenemos… Somos, o bueno, espero que sigamos siendo de los mejores amigos, y ella nunca ha visto eso. Lo quiero como amigo, él no me gusta.

… Quiero decir. No me _gusta_, de _gustarme_, pero no niego que sea lindo, o que sea buena persona, o que sea tan considerado, o que sea caballero, o que sea… Bueno, sí, acéptalo Bella, _tal vez te gusta_. ¿Pero y qué? No lo _amo_. Es un flechazo, algo platónico. O más bien, completamente platónico… Creo que eso lo definiría bien.

Pero, ¿Cómo terminé pensando en cuánto me gusta Edward? ¿No es que tengo otro problema mucho más grande ahora del que preocuparme?

Golpeé mi cabeza contra la pared varias veces, dándome cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer en realidad. ¿Por qué era tan testaruda? Yo sabía (y aparentemente Alice también) que volver era la mejor opción, pero… No podía simplemente aparecer en la sala de estar diciendo que me iba a Estados Unidos… No después de todo este escándalo.

¿A quién engaño? Yo _quería_ volver. Los extrañaba a todos. Y nada físicamente me impedía hacerlo… Sólo mi estúpida testadurez. Ah.

Todo se estaba tornando más complicado de lo que en realidad era. Y aunque la vida en sí es complicada, sabía que ésta vez era todo mi culpa. Tal vez… Tal vez si descansaba, podría pensar mejor.

…

Me desperté, y me cubrí con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. No quería levantarme. Tal vez si me quedaba muy callada y quieta, y respiraba en silencio, nadie se acordaría de mí…

- _¡Bella, baja, el desayuno!_

Por supuesto. Mi madre me esperaría en la sala, dispuesta a darme un discurso, como siempre hacía que me peleaba con mis amigas, cuando era chica, o me peleaba con ella. Si no bajaba ahora, iba a ser peor, pero si no preparaba mi discurso antes, y todo lo que iba a decir, iba a demolerme.

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿La verdad? No, eso nunca funciona. Tal vez segarle la corriente… Sí, seguirle la corriente hasta que se clame, _y luego_, comenzar a insinuar lo que verdaderamente pensaba. Que no iba a ser muy distinto de lo de ella, seguramente, porque podría apostar que quiere meterme en el próximo avión a Estados Unidos que encuentre.

Di unas vueltas en el cuarto, y me decidí a bajar. Fui por las escaleras lentamente, tratando de no encontrarme con nadie, y tal fue mi suerte al ver que no había nadie en el estar. La luz del baño estaba prendida, lo que podía significar solamente que Reneé se hartó de esperarme, y se fue a hacer su producción matutina. Perfecto, eso me daba al menos media hora más.

Podía volver a acostarme, pero decidí desayunar, para no estar con el estómago vacío. Después de todo, no había cenado, y el cuerpo me lo estaba reprochando.

Fui hasta la cocina, y me encontré con Charlie, sentado en la mesa, muy concentrado para ser estas horas de la mañana. Apenas levantó la vista del diario que estaba leyendo, y me saludó con un gesto de cabeza. Me imaginé que él no debía saber nada, así que no había nada de lo que preocuparme.

Preparé mi café, tostadas y mermelada, y me senté a la mesa, nerviosa. Hubiera sido algo bueno que después de tantas horas de pensar anoche, hubiera pensado _qué_ hacer por la mañana.

Miré a mi padre, de reojo, que seguía leyendo. Estaba alegrada de que no supiera lo ocurrido, pero de alguna manera quería que lo sepa para que pudiera aconsejarme. Charlie definitivamente no era el mejor con eso de los consejos, pero por lo menos era _alguien_ en quién podía confiar que me diría las cosas sinceramente, y me apoyaría.

Empecé a mordisquear mi comida, distraída, pensando que decir. Tal vez mamá ya le había contado sobre todo. Sí, posiblemente. Eso haría las cosas más fáciles. Pero ¿Si no me entendía? ¿Y me decía que me quedara, y me dejase de molestar? ¿O se hacía el desentendido y todo esto no serviría para nada? ¿O sí simplemen…?

- ¿Bella?

- … ¿Mhm?- Levanté la vista, y me di cuenta de que Charlie me observaba, cansado, como exhausto de la situación.

- ¿_Me harías el favor de irte de una buena vez, a buscar a Edmont?_ _Por favor_. Ya me tienen harto de esto.

Me levanté de un salto, y lo besé en la mejilla, de un apuro- Gracias papá- y corrí escaleras arriba. Tenía bastantes cosas que empacar.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

_MILLONES DE DISCULPAS POR EL ATRASO. Podría empezar a dictarles todas las cosas que tuvimos que hacer, pero creo que ya las tengo bastante cansadas con eso ._._

_Y… Bueno. Aparte de que fue MUY CORTO, no voy a ocultar que Charlie es uno de los mejores personajes de lo que va la historia :P Y creo que es un personaje que podrían haber desarrollado más en el libro. Porque como lo describen, es una persona triste y aburrida, que quiere demasiado a su hija. Y bueno, lo de aburrido tal vez no lo podamos sacar, pero como en nuestro fic todos son felices, y su tristeza era causada por Reneé… Le da una vuelta original a su personalidad esta nueva historia :)_

_Prepárense para el capítulo siguiente. Quiero que quede ESPECTACULAR, porque ese es, mi capítulo favorito :D Y no puedo esperar._

_**Para decirles más o menos cuánto me va a tomar escribirlo**__, tendría que avisarlas voy a estar dando exámenes internacionales de inglés, y voy a estar estudiando… Así que tal vez para el jueves siguiente, está pronto, PORQUE YA NO TENGO CLASES. Whooo-hooo!_

_Ahora, voy a responder a los que no pudimos enviarles mensajes:_

_**Marzze**_

_JURO que soy una idiota. No te agradecí! ¡Agggggh! La vejez me está afectando. Para las siguientes, prometo revisar veinte veces si me falta alguien, para que no vuelva a pasar. … Ay, ¡Sigo sin poder creerlo! PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN._

_Ya ves, que a ti, te contesto primero :P Para tratar de recompensarlo, aunque no creo que sirva de mucho…_

_En fin, volviendo a nuestros asuntos… Agh, ¿Dónde estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! Creo que ya te puedes oler que Edward aparece en el capítulo siguiente. ¡Espero que aún tengas la paciencia para leerlo! Sé que estoy demorando mucho, y desearía no hacerlo. Y hey, ¡No seas tan mala con México! ¡Ustedes inventaron los burritos, y están a un paso de Estados Unidos! ¿Qué te parece eso? :P_

_**Sasa**__:_

_Tienes que saber que a esta altura te tenemos un cariño especial. Estás siempre ahí presente, ¡y no se nos pasa de largo! Te juro que lamento mucho no poder haber publicado antes, y prometo ponerme todas las pilas para el capítulo siguiente :) Me costó bastante redactar éste, y me quedó demasiado corto para mi gusto… Per bueno, se hace lo que se puede._

_Hace bastante que no hablamos, y espero que tu situación con tus amigos se haya solucionado… No te conozco bien, pero me pareces una persona muy simpática :) Imagino que ya debes de tener millones de amigos nuevos, y que los que ya tenías te llaman o te ven a menudo. Por lo menos, eso es lo que deberían hacer, teniéndote a ti como amiga :)_

_**merdedita 09**_

_Llegaste en el momento que publicamos :P! Espero que te haya gustado. Creo que se puede ver claramente lo que va a pasar, pero espero que a todos les guste. Todavía nos quedan cuatro capítulos! _

_Espero no haberlas desilusionado mucho._

_Muchos besos! _

_Yop!_


	29. Invitación

**Invitación**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

- ¿No es alucinante Bella? Nosotras dos, _volviendo a casa_…- Comenzó a decir, emocionada. Yo no podría decir que lo encontrara tan "alucinante" como ella. Principalmente, no al estar sentada a su lado, en un pequeñísimo avión, y teniendo que estar junto a ella varias horas de viaje aún.

- Alice…

- ¡Es que simplemente es emocionante! ¿No estás emocionada Bella? Pareces demasiado tranquila…

- Alice, por favor, haz un poco de silencio: no me pongas nerviosa- Sí, claro. Como si pudiera estar más nerviosa de lo que estoy. Por fuera, cualquiera de los otros pasajeros diría que era una aburrida chica (lo cual soy, no se confundan) pero por dentro estaba que explotaba de inquietud.

Ella asintió, y se puso a rebotar en el asiento. Por supuesto, esa situación de _tranquilidad_, no duró mucho- Insisto en que estás demasiado tranquila, Bella. ¿Pensaste en lo que le vas a decir? Espera, _pensaste en lo que vas a decir_, ¿Cierto?

Rodé los ojos- Sí, Alice, tranquilízate.

- Bien. Porque si no lo hubieras hecho, creo que estarías en varios problemas. ¿Te imaginas haber venido hasta aquí para que él siga enojado contigo?

- Alice…

- No, espera. Porque es cierto. Si no piensas bien en todo lo que te va a preguntar y lo que tienes que responder, puede que no se entiendan y sigan igual que antes. Y eso no sería bueno para nad…

- ¡Alice! ¿_Podrías callarte, por favor_? Queda una hora de viaje, ¡Una! ¿Crees que podrás mantener la boca cerrada por _sólo_ 60 minutos?

- … ¡Bien! Como tú quieras. Yo sólo trataba de ayudar- Me respondió, ofendida, y se cruzó de brazos girando su cabeza hacia el pasillo. Yo me relajé un poco más en el asiento, y traté de ver algo por al ventana, para tratar de tranquilizarme. Por supuesto, no había nada más que nubes, pero algo es algo.

¿_Y qué_ si no había previsto lo que iba a decir? No era nada tan malo… ¿O sí? Porque… No es que haya pensado mucho en eso, en realidad. Usualmente, le doy vueltas a las cosas mil veces, para tratar de sacar conclusiones y estar preparada, pero hoy, por una vez en mi vida, decidí dejar de pensar en el tema para mi propio bien y no preocuparme.

Algo me decía que tal vez esa no fue una de mis más brillantes elecciones.

Volví a mirar por la ventana, cuando nos avisaron que abrocháramos nuestros cinturones para aterrizar. Efectivamente, detrás de toda la niebla creo que podía distinguir algunas luces de la ciudad, a través del vidrio.

Suspiré, girando hacia Alice de nuevo. Ella parecía muy entretenida con los botones de su blusa, pero ambas sabíamos que ella sólo trataba de evitarme. Me encogí de hombros, y en cuanto el avión tocó tierra me paré para bajar de una vez por todas, tambaleándome por el mareo. Estúpidos aviones.

Bajamos a buscar las maletas, y ella seguía sin hablarme. Cuando lo había dicho, no pensaba que se lo iba a tomar _tan_ en serio…

Atravesamos varias salas enormes, llenas de gente, corriendo hacia todos lados. No era el lugar más hermoso de Estados Unidos, definitivamente, pero se comenzaba a notar como en casa. Porque sí, por más que me repitiera lo contrario, tal vez _esta_ era mi _verdadera_ casa… Llena de gente que quiero y me quiere, y el lugar donde definitivamente estaba mejor. Ya estaba comenzando a sentirme bien.

Salimos hacia fuera, respirando el aire un poco abrumado por el olor a humo de la ciudad. Ella, sin hablar, estiró su mano hacia la calle para tratar de parar un taxi, de los miles que había en la entrada, y que esperaban con ansias poder conseguir un cliente en un lugar tan movido como este. Miré el reloj de muñeca y, como no, comprobé que estábamos llegando más tarde de lo previsto. Golpeé mi pie derecho contra el suelo varias veces, inquieta, cuando noté que uno de las taxistas nos había visto, y se aproximaba hacia aquí.

Lentamente, el señor subió a su vehículo, y condujo hasta estacionar justo en frente de nosotros, ni un milímetro atrás, ni uno delante, y bajó de nuevo del coche. Corrí hasta la puerta, poniéndome nerviosa, y le pasé nuestras maletas rápidamente, tratando de ahorrar tiempo. Él las tomó, una a una, y pacientemente trató de acomodarlas en la parte de atrás del coche, tratando de que quedaran prolijas. Claro, luego se encontró con el problema de que la valija de Alice no entraba, así que la apoyó en el piso, con cuidado, y observó la cajuela de arriba abajo, rascándose el mentón, y pensando.

- _En el asiento de atrás_…- Le indiqué, entre dientes, tratando de apurar el paso de esto. De todas las personas que nos había visto, tenía que ser el taxista más lento de todos.

Él comprendió, se disculpó torpemente, y se dispuso a llevar lo que restaba del equipaje hacia donde le había indicado. Me tiré desesperada en el asiento de adelante, y Alice se sentó atrás como un rayo, comprendiendo tal vez que si no nos apurábamos, íbamos a llegar de noche. Le pasó un papel con la dirección al chofer, y uno a mí con el número de casa, para que no me perdiera, con una agilidad impresionante.

El conductor nos llevó desde el estacionamiento del aeropuerto hasta la avenida principal más cercana con una lentitud desesperante. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Es que no podía apurarse? Y para colmo de todos, él, tranquilo como siempre, quiso entablar una conversación, tratando de hacer el viaje más llevadero, supongo yo. Y fallando miserablemente.

- … Lindo día, ¿No?- Preguntó, mirando hacia mi por un segundo, esperando a que respondiera.

- Mhm…

Él carraspeó, y se calló por unos momentos, logrando un silencio incómodo.

- Y… Parece que va a llover.

- Mira tú.

- Sí…- Se calló por unos momentos, calmado aún, rascándose con una de sus manos libres la nuca. Luego de un rato, prendió la radio vieja que teníamos dentro, y sintonizó una de las señales para acompañar el viaje. Un viaje que ya me parecía nos iba a tomar más de la mitad de la tarde.

- _Oh_… Hay un embotellamiento, que pena…- Comentó por lo bajo cuando llegamos a calle más transitada, mientras colocaba su auto detrás de una gran fila de coches, con naturalidad. Embotellamiento, por supuesto. Lo que faltaba para completar el día.

Pero él parecía muy despreocupado en realidad, y yo no podía creer que mis nervios crispantes no le estaban afectando para nada. Es su lugar, estando encerrada desde hace media hora en un vehículo minúsculo, junto a una persona que se estaba comiendo las uñas de lo alterada, comenzaría a gritar para tratar de calmarme. Pero por supuesto, yo no era él, y por eso mismo estábamos como estábamos. Atascados.

Pero lo que más me preocupaba de todo esto, es que ante lo que pasaba Alice estaba muy callada también… _¿Por qué ella no se pone a gritar como histérica cuando la necesitas?_

El chico que conducía (que no era tan chico, sino un gordito, bajo, de mediana edad y calvo) ya se había puesto cómodo, silbando al ritmo de una canción de los 70's. Los minutos pasaban, y cada vez se podía escuchar más el ruido de los claxon, que se mezclaba con el de alguna sirena, y el ronronear de los tubos de escape. Aunque no eran los minutos los únicos que pasaban, sino también varias calles paralelas que hubieran sido un gran atajo para evitar todo este tráfico, _pero no_, claro, el chico conductor prefería pasar todo el día haciendo una fila enorme detrás de los autos.

_- ¿No podrías apurarte, por el amor de Dios? Llevamos horas en esto, quiero llegar de una ver por todas_- Le imploré, entre dientes, cuando no pude soportarlo más.

- Oh, _pensé que no podría aguantarlo un minuto más_. Gracias por decirlo Bella, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme…- Me dijo Alice, desde el asiento de atrás, aliviada. Yo sacudí la cabeza. Ese juego tonto que habíamos hecho de no hablarnos no tenía importancia ahora, _iba a morir de la impotencia._

- Disculpen señoritas, ¿Quieren que me desvíe de la ruta principal?- Preguntó el chico, amablemente, sin notar nuestro todo.

- Pues, visto que la "ruta principal" está hasta el cuello de autos, _sí_, _nos gustaría desviarnos, gracias_- Contestó Alice, exasperada- …Quiero pasar navidad en casa, si es posible.

- Oh, perdóneme señorita… Eh…

- Alice.

-… Alice. No sabía que había tanto apuro. Me estoy cambiando de carril ahora mismo- Contestó apenado, haciendo inmediatamente lo que había dicho- ¿Es que han pasado por mucho este día?

- Pues… Sí, ahora que lo preguntas- Respondió ella, ahora más calmada, y recomponiéndose de su mal humor. Hizo a un lado su pesada maleta, y se colocó en el medio de los dos asientos delanteros, apoyando ambos codos en sus respaldos- Mira… ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

- Alfred.

- Bien, pues mira Alfred… -Comenzó, aclarándose la garganta para empezar el relato de la historia. A esta altura, no me molestaba que le contara a un completo extraño la historia de mi vida y la de Edward. Podía tratar de impedirlo, pero ¿Qué sentido tenía? Ni siquiera me importaban sus pequeños comentarios "sutiles" de la relación que había entre Edward y yo. Sí Alice, cuéntales a todos mis enamoramientos vergonzosos, no hay problema.

Eventualmente, llegamos. Alice se quedó dentro, con las maletas, y prometió dejar todo prolijo y ordenado en casa. El taxi estacionó una cuadra antes, puesto que la casa estaba en una calle flechada, y se le complicaba para salir luego. No quería ni imaginar cuánto le debíamos al chico por ese "pequeño viaje" que habíamos hecho, puesto que habíamos salido hace… _¡Tres horas! _Demonios, ¿Tan tarde ya?… Pero bueno, ya le preguntaría a Alice cuánto le debía al llegar a casa.

- ¡Buena suerte!- Me gritó Alfred, saludándome por la ventana junto con mi amiga. Agaché la cabeza y apresuré el paso, tratando de perderlos de vista, y evitar que alguien conocido me viera con ellos. No tuve que caminar mucho más, cuando encontré la casa que coincidía con el papel que Alice me dio: era una linda construcción, de paredes altas y dos pisos, bastante modesta en realidad, y llena de flores por todos lados.

Edward me había nombrado que a su madre se la daba la jardinería, pero no sabía que era más bien… una obsesión. Tenía ramos y arreglos de flores y plantas en macetas, ventanas, y rodeando la escalera que llevaba al porche.

Miré ese camino que se dirigía a la puerta, y tragué saliva. Sólo eran unos pasos hasta allí, nada importante. Tocaría la puerta, Edward me abriría, lo saludaría, él a mí, aclararíamos los malentendidos y todo terminaría bien. Sí, eso mismo. No sabía como, pero lo iba a hacer.

Subí por la escalera, levantando un pie a la vez, y me enfrenté a la entrada: Era una puerta enorme, de madera maciza y lustrada, que intimidaba por su limpieza y perfección. Ya me temblaban las manos. Respiré profundo. Vamos Bella, tú puedes. ¡Tú puedes! Di unos pasos hacia delante, y con la mano temblorosa, apreté el timbre.

Para mi horror, no se hicieron esperar. No pasaron más de cinco segundos, cuando alguien comenzó a abrir la cerradura. La gran puerta de madera se abrió un poco, sólo para dejar ver a una hermosa chica, de más o menos mi edad, rubia, delgada y con una ropa un poco ajustada para mi gusto, **(N/A: Ropa en el perfil) **que me miró con mala cara.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó, bruscamente, reventando su goma de mascar casi contra mi cara. Por supuesto, Edward tenía novia. ¡Perfecto! Bien hecho Bella, siempre llegando en el momento justo.

- Yo… Uh… Quisiera hablar con Edward- Contesté, carraspeando. No podía ser más _patética_. Hasta yo misa me tenía pena.

Me miró de arriba abajo por unos momentos, e hizo un globo de goma de mascar enorme, antes de contestar- …Aquí no vive ningún Edward- Se dispuso a cerrarme la puerta en la cara, cuando al detuve con el pie. Ella alzó las cejas, sin poder creer que tuviera las agallas para detenerla. Y, hablando en serio, ni yo misma me lo creía. ¿_Qué estás haciendo Bella_?

- Disculpa, pero _realmente_ necesito hablar con él- Insistí, levantando un poco mi voz, y haciendo un gran intento para que no temblara por los nervios.

- Mira, _niña_. En lo que corre de esta semana, 13 chicas igual a ti se presentaron a esta puerta, queriendo hablar con Edward, diciendo que era una cuestión _de vida o muerte. _No dejamos entrar a ninguna de ellas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que a ti sí, querida?- Me preguntó, irónica, sonriendo falsamente.

- Pero… Yo… ¡Yo vine de Inglaterra para esto!- Le grité, empezando a enojarme. ¿Quién se creía que era para dejarme afuera?

- _Pues hubieras pensado las cosas dos veces antes de gastar un boleto para nada_. Ahora, vete, ¿Quieres? O llamaré a la policía- Me amenazó, ahora aún más irritada. Ah, no. Ninguna loca desquiciada me iba a dejar afuera, después de todo lo que había pasado. Eso sobre mi cadáver.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna fan loca, por Dios! ¡_Soy Bella_! ¡Si él me conoce! ¡He estado _meses_, todos los días junto a él, y **una vez** que vengo a visitarlo, _me dices que no puedo entrar_!

Ella se quedó en blanco, mirándome de pies a cabeza. Entreabrió más la puerta, dejando ver un hall amplio, lleno de fotos y las paredes claras- … ¿Bella? … ¿_La famosa Bella_?- Fue mi momento entonces de quedarme callada. …Oh, demonios, se estaba burlando de mí, ¿verdad?- ¡Oh, Bella!- Me gritó, abrazándome en un salto. Espera, _¿Qué?_- ¡Gracias por venir! Edward… Edward está loco. No pasa más que hablando de ti, todo el maldito día… Vaya, ¡no creía que iba a vivir para presenciar este momento! Espera… Espera a que lo llame. _…¡Edward!_- Gritó hacia atrás, su cabeza girada hacia las escaleras.

Bien, algo me decía que en realidad no era una broma, y que estábamos progresando. Supongo. Hay algo aquí que no me estaban explicando.

Carraspeé un poco, sonrojándome- Disculpa pero… ¿Tú eres…?

- ¡Oh! Soy Tanya, su hermana. Seguro que él te ha hablado bastante de mí… …¡EDWARD!- Gritó de nuevo hacia dentro de la casa, en un apuro.

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡BAJA YA!

- _¿¡QUÉ!_

- _¡QUE BAJES!_ ¡TENEMOS VISITAS!

- … …¡DILES QUE NO ESTOY!

- ¡PERO SI…! _¡AGH!_- Estampó sus pies contra el piso con rabia, haciéndome saltar un poco por la impresión. … Vaya. Se giró a mí, como disculpándose, y rodó los ojos.

- ¡EDWARD, SI NO BAJAS VOY A POR TÍ!

- ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!

- ¡TE LO ADVIERTO EDWARD!

- _¡POR DIOS TANYA, DEJA DE MOLESTAR!_

Se disculpó de nuevo con la mirada, y subió escaleras arriba, pisando con más fuerza cada escalón a medida que avanzaba. Apenas se fue, me quedé un poco sola, parada en la entrada de la casa, con la puerta abierta de dos en dos. O más bien completamente sola. No iba a entrar, no me habían invitado, así que me quedé parada allí, incómoda, mirando las plantaciones de Esme para distraerme.

… No lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero sentí un gran alivio al escucharlo. …A Edward, sí. Era una exagerada, porque no podían haber pasado más de tres semanas desde la última vez que hablamos, pero aún así se sentía bien escucharlo. Aunque lo único que haya oído son gritos y quejas.

Y bueno, ni hablar de que no tenía novia. No tenía _que yo supiera_, aclaremos, para no hacerme ninguna esperanza que no era, pero me alegraba saber que no era aquella rubia de 1.80 y ojos azules. Definitivamente no podía competir contra eso.

Me sonrojé y aparté la mirada de las rosas que tenía a mi derecha, como avergonzada de estar pensando en eso. Debería de estar previniendo la gran pelea que se avecinaba en vez de imaginar cosas, pero mi cerebro no parecía concentrarse.

- ¿Bella?- Esme cruzó el hall, y por casualidad giró su mirada hacia la puerta, notando mi presencia- ¡Pero Bella! ¡Que alegría tenerte aquí!- Me saludó entusiasmada, dejando la ropa que tenía en mano en la mesa, a medio camino, y se acercó a abrazarme cálidamente- ¡Cariño! ¡Entra, entra! ¿Qué haces afuera?- Me arrimó hacia adentro, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Pues… Es una larga historia en realidad… Peor gracias por hacerme pasar- Comenté, mientras me guiaba por un pasillo hacia otra sala más grande, imaginaba yo.

- Oh cariño, debes estar cansada, ¿Por qué no te sientas un poco, mientras llamo a Edward?

- No, eh… Tanya ya está en eso- Le admití, preocupada, mirando los pies de la escalera principal, ya que ahora la tenía delante.

Ella suspiró- Yo me digo a mí misma que un día todo se solucionará, ellos dos se van a llevar bien y me harán la vida más fácil… Pero hay que ser realista en este mundo, y bueno… No es que tenga demasiadas esperanzas- Confesó, siguiendo mi mirada por los escalones hasta arriba, desde donde no se escuchaba ni un ruido. Lo que daba más miedo aún, si eso era posible- ¡Pero no estamos hablando de eso ahora, por favor! Has venido por Edward, ¿Cierto?- Preguntó, yendo directo al grano.

- Sí- ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿No? Ni que fuera una novedad eso, se supone que éramos amigos…- Hablando de eso… ¿Está muy enojado conmigo?- pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

- Bueno… No te lo voy a ocultar. Al principio, sí. Y bastante. No sé que es lo que pasó, y no es de mi incumbencia, pero lo molestó bastante- Admitió, entre susurros, siempre vigilando hacia arriba por si él bajaba- Pero últimamente "enojado" es la última palabra con la que lo describiría. _Triste_… tal vez, _Cansado_. Pero enojado no, más bien… _te extraña_. Y por eso me alegra un montón que hayas venido, querida. Hablar contigo es lo que resolverá sus problemas.

Parpadeé sorprendida, asimilando todo lo que me había dicho rápidamente. ¿Triste? ¿Cansado? … ¿Me extrañaba? Hmmm… No quería desacreditar a Esme, pero no sé si estaba dando en lo cierto con esos datos, y una de esas tres cosas era distinta a las otras. Apreciaba todo lo que había dicho, y sin dudas me daba esperanzas de que esto no sería un caos como había pensado, pero aún así…

Me tensé cuando oí pasos por la escalera. Levanté la vista, y Tanya bajaba de ella con una sonrisa triunfante. No quise preguntar, pero ella habló antes- Edward ya viene. Estuvimos arreglando… Unos pequeños asuntillos.

- Bella, debes de estar agotada por el vuelo. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Café con leche, té, leche, chocolatada, jugo…?

- Café y leche sería genial, gracias- Asentí, aliviada. Estaba sintiendo un poco ahora el cambio de horario.

- Pero… ¿Los ingleses no toman té?- Preguntó Tanya, terminando de traer todas las bebidas a la sala en donde estábamos.

- En realidad, sí. Es sólo que yo encuentro al té… Como una especie de agua caliente, sin gusto. Desagradable en realidad. Si voy a tomar agua, prefiero un buen café expreso- Aclaré, con una sonrisa.

Ambas mujeres me miraron raro, y tomaron las dos sus pequeñas tazas de té recién hecho, sin decir una palabra. De acuerdo, eso fue algo incómodo. Charlamos un poco luego de eso en realidad, y muy alegremente. Me hicieron algunas preguntas, pero yo no estaba completamente concentrada, porque aún esperábamos a alguien… Lo que me hizo acordar.

- Esme, ¿Y Carlisle?

Tragó con dificultad su bebida, y se giró hacia mí- En el hospital. Hoy le tocó trabajar hasta más tarde, y no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo… Pero se extraña su presencia.

Asentí- Entiendo. Tú sola, y con tus dos hijos…

- Sí, ya lo sé, son un desastre. Y juntos, ni te cuento…

.- Gracias mamá.

- No hay problema, querida. Como decía, se está quedando hasta tarde últimamente, y tenemos que cenar solos casi siempre. Pero hoy te quedarás a cenar, ¿A que sí? Porque preparé comida para cuatro, y me encantaría que te quedaras…

- Yo… No lo sé…- Si las cosas estaban muy tensas con Edward no había manera de que me pudiera quedar. Pero de todas formas no tenía cómo volver, ni dinero, por lo que quedarme con ellos tres me parecía mejor que volver en el auto con Edward, solos, y callados- … ¿Segura de que hay suficiente comida?

- ¡Claro que sí querida! ¡Oh, que suerte que te quedas! Ven Tanya, ayúdame a poner los platos- Las dos mujeres se pararon, y me quedé con mi bebida sola, de nuevo. Era una casa muy linda, pero daba un poco de miedo si estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Un poco grande para mi gusto.

Oí pasos en la escalera, y esta vez sí que me puse nerviosa. Si las matemáticas no me fallaban… No quedaba más gente arriba que Edward. Apoyé mi vaso con la mano temblorosa sobre la mesa, alcé la mirada lentamente, y vi como él bajaba cansado, mirando el suelo, y evidentemente enojado con su hermana por algo.

Cuando me vio, se detuvo. Supongo que de todas las cosas con las que se esperaba enfrentar, no era yo la primera en su lista. Sonreí débilmente, tratando de aligerar la tensión, pero él seguía sin moverse, ni hablar.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, bajó las escaleras de un salto y me abrazó fuerte. … Vaya. Sonreí contra su pelo, y lo apreté contra mí, aliviada.

- Esto definitivamente va para Facebook…- Anunció Tanya, que nos miraba desde la puerta a la cocina, con su celular en la mano.

Me aparté sonrojada, y vimos como ella reí disimuladamente mirando las fotos que nos había sacado. Demonios. Traté de mirar a Edward, pero él evitaba mi mirada sonrojado también. Sí, supongo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba eso.

- Vengan todos a la mesa, chicos. Tengo la comida preparada- Anunció su madre desde la otra habitación, mientras se oía el tintinear de los vasos y platos.

- ¿Te quedas a comer?- Preguntó Edward tímidamente, hablando por primera vez.

- Aparentemente…

Nos movimos hasta la mesa, en silencio, y nos sentamos enfrentados, con Tanya a mi lado, y Esme al lado de Edward. Había lugar para otras dos personas, pero Carlisle ya había confirmado que no podría llegar para la cena, y me mandaba saludos.

En frente de mí, tenía un enorme plato de pasta, lleno hasta el tope, y que humeaba de lo caliente. No pensaba que iba a poder terminar todo eso, pero hice un esfuerzo por comenzar a comer, con tan mala suerte que cuando tenía un bocado enorme dentro de mi boca, Tanya se decidió a hablarme

- Así que… Bella- Comenzó, acercándose a mí disimuladamente- Me imagino que Edward no hablará mucho de mí, ¿No es así?

Tragué rápidamente, y me apresuré por contestar- Bueno, en realidad, sí… Habla bastante de ti.

- ¿Y qué dice?

- Eh…- No le podía decir la verdad, ¿No es así? Pienso que decir lo de "gruñona" y "gritona" quedaba descartado…- Pues… No lo sé, pero con todo lo que me contó me pareciste una buena persona…

Ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando por un momento, y luego sonriendo ampliamente- … Me cae bien esta chica. Buena elección, Edward.

Ambos nos atragantamos un poco con la comida, imagino que los dos pensando en el segundo sentido de eso. Hasta Esme nos miró divertida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- Ella nos miró a Edward y a mí, alternadamente- Ah, sí, ya sé lo que pasa. Eres un idiota, Edward.

Él trató de seguir comiendo e ignorarla, pero era imposible. Durante toda la comida, ella y su madre hicieron toda la conversación por nosotros: desde la decoración de la casa, hasta qué habían hecho en el día. No podía evitarlo; eran agradables, pero no estaba de humor como para tener una charla despreocupada con nadie. Ni siquiera con Edward. Lo suyo podía esperar.

Justo después de haber comido el postre, cuando me estaba preparando mentalmente para decir una excusa e irme, sonó el teléfono de la sala de estar y retumbó por toda la casa.

- Teléfono, Edward- Anunció su hermana, como si él no lo hubiera notado ya. Se paró de su asiento, y con mala gana tomó el tubo entre sus manos, mirando a Tanya de una manera no muy amable.

- ¿Hola?- Edward frunció el seño, y apartó un poco el aparato de su oído. Se escuchaban unos gritos amortiguados por la distancia, y unas risitas poco disimuladas. No gastó su tiempo en tratar de averiguar lo que decían, sino que pasó el tubo a su hermana- … Para ti.

- ¡Oh, chicas!- Gritó entusiasmada al alcanzar el teléfono, levantándose de un golpe. Claro, ahora tenía sentido. Debían de ser las amigas locas de la hermana, que se entusiasmaban un poco demás al escuchar la voz del hermano famoso de su mejor amiga. Y no las culpo, bien que yo haría eso también. Tanya se tiró sobre el sillón que había más cerca, su cuerpo ocupando todo el sofá y con los pies saliendo por uno de los lados- ¿Que pasó _qué_? … _Nooo_… ¡No puede-!… ¡Espera, espera! ¡Vengan para casa, así me cuentan bien!

Edward se paró de un salto- Bella, nos vamos- Me tomó de la mano, asustado, y me jaló hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué? ¿A… a dónde?- Pregunté, despistada, mientras el corría lejos de su hermana arrastrándome consigo.

- A donde sea. No me voy a estar aquí cuando vengan estas chicas locas- Cerró la puerta de la entrada detrás de sí, y no respiró aliviado hasta que no podíamos ver la esquina de la casa. Mi primer pensamiento fue que era un exagerado en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero algo me decía que toda chica que fuera amiga de Tanya… no tenía que ser exactamente normal y calmada.

Caminamos por un rato, sin saber a dónde. Por lo menos yo no sabía. Pero me di cuanta de lo que significaba esto… Estábamos solos, teníamos un rato tranquilo… Sí, ahora era el momento para _aclarar_ lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Sí, sabía que en realidad la situación no era tan mala… Sin siquiera explicarme, me había _abrazado_ y hablado normalmente en su casa. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera ganas de charlarlo… Pero no podíamos retrasar algo como esto, así que me decidí a decir algo primero.

- Tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto ahora, ¿No? Para acabar con ello de una buena vez.

Él me miró, en silencio, y asintió lentamente- Tienes razón. Lo más rápido que terminemos con esto, lo más rápido que podremos volver a como estábamos antes.

Sonreí apenas, con esperanzas de que lo dejara pasar pronto- Entonces…

- ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué viniste?

Lo miré en blanco- ¡Oh! Bueno… Cuando- Elegí bien mis palabras- _dejamos de hablarnos_, supuse que algo andaba mal. No pensaba venir pero… Alice fue hasta casa y me convenció de hacerlo. Simplemente quería arreglar las cosas.

- Mhmm…- Asintió- Pues, lo que me sucedió a mi, es que terminé con la filmación un poco antes de lo esperado. Volví sin decir nada, para tratar de darte… de darles una sorpresa. Pero imagina _mi_ sorpresa, cuando me dijeron que no estabas aquí. E imagina cómo me sentí luego, cuando me avisaron que no ibas a volver, que te ibas a quedar allá. ¡No te culpo!- Se interrumpió, antes de que pudiera decir algo- Es sólo… Que me molesta que no me hayas avisado primero. Eso es todo. … Todos lo sabían menos yo- Agregó, bajando al cabeza.

- No tengo nada que decir contra eso- Admití, encogiéndome de hombros. Si tenía razón, tenía razón.

- … ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Lo miré por primera vez, y vi que no estaba enojado. Después de todo Esme tenía razón: parecía… sí, efectivamente, _cansado_- … ¿Te soy sincera?

- Por favor.

Suspiré- Bien, en un principio, fui a pasar unas semanas con mis padres. Ahí fue donde te vi, en la fiesta…

- Sí, supuse eso mismo. Te vi allí, con tus padres, e imaginé que los ibas a visitar, pero como no nombraste nada de eso, no me animé a preguntarte.

- ¡Es que eso había ido a hacer! Pero… Una cosa derivó a la otra, y terminé decidiendo quedarme. Es mi casa después de todo. No me pareció algo tan alocado.

- Lo fue, en realidad- Replicó, levantando el tono por primera vez en lo que iba de la conversación- ¿_Quedarte, Bella_? ¡Esa no es tu casa! ¡Tu casa es aquí! Sé lo que me vas a decir: "que no tengo el derecho de decirte que te alejes de tus padres", pero como tú fuiste hacia allá, ellos podrían venir perfectamente. No son tus padres lo que definen donde está tu hogar, sino dónde está la gente que en realidad te quiera, ¿Lo entiendes?

Asentí, lentamente, ya que era lo único que parecía hacer. Me había quedado sin palabras- Yo…- Me aclaré la garganta- Yo no iba a decir eso. Lo de los padres, y demás- Aparté, la mirada. _¿Por qué no me callé?_ Inteligente el comentario Bella.

Después de decir ese pequeño discurso, se tranquilizó. Respiró profundo, y comenzó a hablar de nuevo- No quiero estar enojado por esto, Bella. No tiene sentido. … Sólo prométeme que la próxima decisión que hagas, que sea importante, me la dirás antes de que me entere último, y por otras fuentes.

Me mordí el labio, recordando que había sido yo la primera a quien él contara de su viaje y película en Inglaterra- Lo prometo. Es más, prometo hacer mi esfuerzo más grande para no cometer más idioteces de ahora en adelante.

Sonrió- De acuerdo- Extendí mi mano, y sellamos el pacto como dos empresarios- ¿Me perdonas por el griterío de antes?

Reí tímidamente, aún un poco incómoda- Claro.

Seguimos caminando por un rato, en silencio. Era algo raro, porque generalmente nosotros dos teníamos bastante de lo que hablar… Es más, hablábamos todo el tiempo. Y luego de semanas de no vernos… ¿Esto?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas a todo lo que habíamos charlado momentos atrás. Me pareció que habíamos cubierto todos los puntos, y que había explicado todo lo que había que explicar. Lo miré de reojo, notando que él seguía rígido e incómodo, como pensando lo mismo que yo. Sí, nos habíamos perdonado, pero la tensión seguía en le aire.

Pensé un poco, tratando de decir algo- Oye… ¿Por qué… Por qué vives con tus padres ahora?- Me sonrojé, pensando en lo que había dicho anteriormente.

- Pues… Emmett se olvidó de pagar la renta de mi apartamento.

- Wow- Sonreí, aún algo incómoda- Suena a algo que Emmett haría- El asintió en silencio, y continuamos nuestra marcha.

- Y… ¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar en esta casa?

- … Alice.

- Oh, claro, claro. … Entiendo.

- Mhm.

Seguimos en silencio por unos minutos, pateando piedritas por el camino. Sí, efectivamente me había quedado sin temas de los que hablar. Llegó un momento en el que decidimos dar la vuelta, porque se estaba haciendo muy oscuro por andar paseando por allí. Volvimos por el mismo camino, todavía callados, y yo más nerviosa. Yo pensaba que él me había perdonado… Pero tal vez simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar tan rápido. Suspiré, derrotada, pensando que tal vez la había embarrado hasta el fondo esta vez.

Edward se giró hacia mí cuando me oyó suspirar, y me miró a los ojos por unos momentos. Le sostuve la mirada también, tratando de averiguar si ciertamente seguía enojado, pero simplemente no pude ver nada. Estaba muy serio, o concentrado, y no me daba cuenta de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Sabes, Bella?- Preguntó, durativo, desviando la mirada rápidamente de mí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer- Mis padres… Van a hacer una fiesta. No sé exactamente de qué, no me lo preguntes, pero es una especia de reunión familiar, muy cerrada. Me gustaría… Me gustaría que vinieras.

- … ¿_Yo_?- pregunté, estúpidamente. ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! ¡Claro que tú, idiota! _¿Quién más?_

- Sí, tú, por supuesto- Respondió, sonriendo.

- … ¿Contigo?

- Pues… Lamentablemente, sí. Yo creo que voy a tener que ir a la fiesta familiar que hacen mis padres, ¿No te parece?- Preguntó, en burla.

Callarme me pareció una buena idea. Mi pregunta inicial no era si él iba a estar ahí también en la fiesta, sino si me iba a llevar, si iba a ir conmigo. … Si era una especie de… _cita_. Pero por lo visto no. Y cerrar la boca parecía lo adecuado en estos momentos- ¿Van a ir los chicos?- Pregunté, con una sonrisa algo falsa.

- Sí, claro, ellos también están invitados, desde un principio. A ti no le lo dije porque, bueno…

- Entiendo, entiendo- Lo corté, viendo que íbamos a entrar a ese tema de nuevo- Si es así… Claro.

- ¿Claro qué?

- Claro que iré, tonto. ¿A qué venía toda esta conversación desde un principio?

- Oh, cierto- Asintió, distraído, y con una sonrisa- ¿Te veo el martes, entonces?

- El martes suena bien.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

_POR QUÉ ES QUE NUNCA PUEDO PUBLICAR A TIEMPO?_

_Soy un desastre, perdonen. _

_¿A que no fue… __cursi__? :P (No me culpen, lo fue para mí, yo no soy una chica tan romántica)_

_Uf! No sé ustedes, pero personalmente me parece que el capítulo estuvo bien :) Y eso es un logro! Porque para que me guste uno de los capítulos que hago… :P_

_Para el siguiente… LA FIESTA… (Chan-chan-chan-chan…) No, mentira, no es nada tan importante. ¡Pero es un buen capítulo también! Al menos eso espero. _

_Ahora, respondiendo reviews anónimos: :O _

_**Sasa**__:_

_Debe de ser hermoso mudarse y hacer amigos tan rápido :) _

_Yo te digo, estoy viviendo en la misma casa desde hace 11 años, y no tengo ni idea de quiénes son la mayoría de los vecinos… (Probablemente porque todos tienen más de 60)_

_Y ya tenés pretendientes? Wow, chica, eso sí que es ir rápido… :P Mucha suerte entonces! Y ojala todos tuviéramos tu suerte. … Vaya. Cuéntanos cómo te fue! :P Es simpático? Gracioso? … Lindo? Alto? Bajo? Pelo largo, corto? Rubio? Morocho? Ojos marrones? Azules?… No se!_

_Ah, y dile que si por casualidad tiene algún amigo lindo- preferentemente pelirrojo- que esté interesado en una chica de Uruguay, que me avise :P_

_**Marzze:**_

_En serio te dejamos intriga? Genial! :D Es emocionante que eso nos pase :P Y no te voy a contar de qué se trata más o menos el siguiente, para que no te pongas nerviosa… :P_

_No, de veras, el capítulo que viene es bastante lindo también. Es decir, se van a reencontrar todos los chicos otra vez! … Como debía de ser desde un principio._

… _Pero volviendo a nuestro tema:_

_Nop, nunca probé un burrito, pero todo el mundo los nombra y les encanta, asó que… :P_

_3 horas a Estados Unidos?__ Wow, a eso se le llama tener suerte :) Debes de saber bastante inglés, no? Por lo menos es así en mi país: acá hablamos español, en Brasil portugués, y los de la frontera "portuñol" (En serio se llama así, no son inventos míos, por las dudas :P)_

_**merdedita 09:**_

_Espero que te haya gustado! Algo largo, pero lindo en mi opinión :) Y ahora se viene la fiesta! La cual es más emocionante si se puede esperar :P (Me prometí a mí misma no filtrar información, así que eso es lo único que vas a poder sacar de mí hoy)_

…

_Y bueno, hasta aquí llegué hoy. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Bss,_

_Yop!_


	30. Fiesta I

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: ¡Volvimos! Esta es la primera parte del último cap. La segunda está lista en dos semanas, más o menos, así que… Vemos. Quedan sólo unos pedazos que rellenar. Las dos partes juntas tienen como 30 páginas de Word, por eso la separación :)_

_¡Espero les guste!_

**Fiesta I**

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

Miré el reloj de la televisión una vez más, comprobando que marcaba las 7:25. No habían pasado diez segundos desde que me había despertado, y ya me estaba poniendo impaciente. Era costumbre que desayunara apenas me levantara, pero los nervios me estaban revolviendo el estómago.

Levanté la vista al aparato otra vez, y caí en cuanta de que seguía estropeado. Alice se había ofrecido a repararlo ayer, pero no encontramos manera de atrasarlo para que mostrara la hora correcta. Ahora simplemente estaba el manual del televisor tirado en el piso, (que habíamos guardado quién sabe por qué), el cual abandonamos en el momento que nos dimos cuenta de que tendríamos que llamar a un especialista para solucionarlo. ¿Quién quería una televisión que daba la hora de todas maneras? Sabíamos que estaba 15 minutos adelantado, no necesitábamos nada más.

Acomodándome en el sillón decidí no pensar más en la hora, y maldije el momento en el que pensé que levantarme temprano sería buena idea… Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que llegaran.

Desde el momento en que Edward mencionó una fiesta, supe que Alice tomaría cartas en el asunto… Como recién había llegado, y no me entusiasmaba formar parte de su expedición al centro comercial en busca de vestidos, opté por un plan B.

Mi idea desde un principio fue tomar acción evasiva, que en otras palabras simplemente sería _no ir en absoluto_, pero es mucho más fácil pensarlo que luego _hacerlo_…

Miré de nuevo el reloj sin poder evitarlo; y los números no habían cambiado un ápice. Resoplé, y me revolví incómoda. Por suerte, hasta ahora tenía todo más o menos solucionado.

Si no me paraba, no iba a dejar el reloj tranquilo; así que si pensaban venir alrededor de las ocho como habían dicho, tenía que distraerme con algo. Me levanté indecisa, y calzándome las pantuflas decidí darme una ducha relajante. Troté rápidamente hasta el baño, y abrí la canilla de agua caliente lo más posible. Una de las ventajas de levantarse temprano era tener el calefón para una misma, y no iba a desaprovechar eso.

Respiré hondo y traté de calmarme. ¡Todo iba bien! ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¡Tenía un súper plan infalible preparado, no podía estar _dudando_…! Cerré los ojos dejando que el agua corriera libremente, respondiendo mentalmente a la pregunta. El escape de la mañana no era lo único que pasaba por mi mente… Parte de mi nerviosismo se debía a que había tomado una decisión. Hoy tenía que decirle a Edward lo que sentía.

Hasta ahí íbamos bien, el problema es que no sabía exactamente _qué_ _iba a decir_. Y no es por exagerar, pero me parecía un problema bastante grave. Porque una cosa es más o menos saber los temas que vas a tratar, qué quieres comunicar… Yo no tenía idea de nada.

Bien. Sabía que me gustaba. Eso estaba claro. No sabía era exactamente cuándo acepté tan fácilmente ese hecho, pero no era lo importante ahora, así que, prosigamos. No, no le iba a decir que estaba enamorada, porque el término "enamorarse" en sí implicaba "sentir amor por alguien"… y no podía confesarle que lo amaba; mi propósito era que me correspondiera, no que saliera corriendo. Simplemente… me parecía que después de tanto tiempo de ser amigos, eso ya no era suficiente. Yo no quería que se ofreciera en matrimonio ni nada menos, sólo esperaba, no sé, tal vez poder empezar a salir juntos, como una cita, o…

Sacudí mi cabeza, y dejé de pensar en ello cerrando de golpe el agua. Darle vueltas no iba a ayudar. Siete y media salí del baño en toalla, pasé por el corredor y llegué hasta el cuarto, donde me puse sin cuidado un par de jeans, una remera y un abrigo. Caminé fuera del cuarto en puntillas, tratando de no despertar a nadie, y me senté en el sofá otra vez, a _esperar_…

No pasaron 5 minutos (aunque parecieron más bien una hora) cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Ahora sí se ponía interesante. Salté a contestarlo, felicitándome interiormente por dejarlo en silencio, hasta que escuché otra voz al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Hola?- Pregunté, aún sabiendo con quién estaba hablando. Sabía que mi idea de planear una escapada con Jasper y Emmett era buena desde el principio.

- ¿Bella? Te habla Jasper- Estaba a punto de saludar cuando él me interrumpió, oyendo desde el fondo una voz que le contestaba- _Emmett… No voy a usar esos estúpidos nombres…_ _¡Que no los voy a usar!… Nadie nos está espiando, ¡nadie va a saber con quién está hablando!…Ya lo sé, sé que pasaste horas pensándolos… ya lo sé… agh…_ Bella- Me habló, volviendo a la conversación- …Te habla la Mojarrita. _¿Estás feliz ahora?-_ Gritó hacia atrás, entre dientes- … Como decía, Estamos en la puerta de tu apartamento, ¿Vienes ahora o…? Espera… ¿_Qué quieres Emmett?… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Lo estoy haciendo bien!_… _¡No, __**yo**__ estoy hablando con Bella!… ¡Espera, no! ¿¡Qué-qué haces!_ - Se escuchó una serie de ruidos, hasta que volví a escuchar a los chicos- Hola, Bella. El Águila Que Vuela al habla. Lo siento, pero por su incompetencia y por develar datos importantes tuvimos que relevar a La Mojarrita. Lo que él quiso decir… es que estamos en la base, y esperamos a por tu señal.

- Claro, claro…- Me apresuré a contestar, caminando rápidamente hasta la cocina, para que nadie escuchara lo que hablaba- Ya estoy allí. Sólo tengo que agarrar mi bolso… espérame en la línea, voy hasta el cuarto- Tomé rumbo a mi habitación, y a tres pasos de tomar la manija, sentí como otra puerta se habría detrás de mí. Mordí mis labios, espantada, y giré lentamente para enfrentarme a quien sea que sea que estaba levantada a estas horas.

- _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_ – Preguntó Alice entre dientes, completamente despeinada y mirando recelosa mi ropa de calle.

-_ ¡Aborten misión! Repito, ¡Aborten misión! ¡Me descubrieron!_- Corté la llamada y rápidamente corrí hasta la salida, lo más rápido que pude, pero Alice fue más rápida y me tomó de una manga antes de que pudiera siquiera salir del pasillo.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Tú te vienes conmigo!- Me contestó enojada, arrastrándome hasta mi propia habitación. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta, y tomó la llave que había dejado puesta en el cerrojo- Sin _esto_, no creo que puedas salir- Me restregó en la cara, balanceando la llave varias veces, antes de cerrarme la puerta en la nariz.

Bien. Tendría que haber supuesto que ella iba a enterarse de todo. Interiormente, sabía que iba a hacerlo en algún momento… Por lo menos había llegado bastante lejos. Me tiré sobre la cama lamentándome no poder pasar un rato con mis únicos amigos de los cuales no pude tener una buena charla para actualizarnos. Siempre que lo que tuve con Edward pueda llamarse "charla".

Hacia mi derecha, Rose me miraba con una sonrisa desde su cama, sentada cómodamente sobre su acolchado.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso que acabas de hacer, lo intenté yo hace dos semanas. Todo lo que tendrías que haber hecho era preguntarme cómo me había ido, y todo esto habría terminado mucho antes- Contestó, sonriendo más ampliamente, y tomando su cepillo para intentar desanudar su cabellera. Me tiré de espaldas sobre mis sábanas, enojada con el mundo, y me quité el abrigo con algo de esfuerzo, aún en posición horizontal. Giré hacia la izquierda, enfrentando la pared, y cerrando los ojos. _¡Tenía un súper plan infalible preparado!_ ¿Qué nos pasó…?

Resoplé y me revolví, pensando que hubiera sido inteligente haber hecho un plan C por si fracasábamos… me vendría bastante bien ahora.

- Rose…- Dije a mi compañera de cuarto, dándome cuenta de algo.

- ¿Mhm?

- Tengo ganas de ir al baño.

Ella levantó la vista de su cabello, rodó los ojos, y se bajó de la cama, agachándose hasta el primer cajón de la mesita de luz- ¿Tú crees que dejaría la llave de la puerta _puesta_, sin tener una réplica yo? – Preguntó, sacando de su gaveta una copia exacta de la pequeña llave plateada- Toma.

Sentí la necesidad de arrodillarme frente a ella, sabiendo por fin por qué era bueno tener un compañero de habitación; pero tenía _demasiadas_ ganas de ir al baño, y sólo me dio tiempo para sacarla de sus manos y susurrarle un pequeño "Gracias" antes de salir atropelladamente.

Después de lavarme las manos, al fin salí del baño aliviada. Caminé alegremente hacia el cuarto, aún un poco mosqueada con Alice por reaccionar así y encerrarme, cuando reaccioné - …_Espera _- Revertí los pasos, y desde el corredor miré furtivamente la puerta de salida. Alice estaba en al cocina, podía sentir los ruidos desde allí, así que…

Miré entonces el cenicero donde dejábamos las llaves, justo sobre la repisa entre la sala de estar y la cocina. No había manera de que pudiera tomarlas sin que Alice se diera cuenta. …Aunque…

Me mordí el labio y caminé lentamente hasta el recipiente, tratando de no respirar, y tomé las llaves de la puerta con mucha delicadeza… Pero como siempre, hicieron ruido al chocarse entre sí, y Alice se volteó al instante, alerta. Ambas nos congelamos en el lugar, estudiando los siguientes movimientos de cada una, como de un cazador a su presa. Pensé mi jugada sabiamente, sabiendo que era la única opción.

- ¡JAMÁS ME ATRAPARÁS CON VIDA!- Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la salida, la abrí en menos de un segundo, y bajé las escaleras escalón por medio. Sólo cuando llegué a planta baja me detuve, y agudicé el oído para tratar de saber si Alice aún seguía detrás de mí. No pude oír nada, por lo que imaginé que la había perdido a mitad de camino, y me senté en el escalón para recobrar el aliento. De acuerdo, primer paso: completado. Segundo paso: esconderme en un lugar alejado y seguro por un tiempo indefinido.

Me paré decidida a dar un paseo, o por lo menos ir a la casa de Emmett, y tanteé con mis manos buscando las llaves del coche, o algo de dinero, que siempre guardo en el bolsillo derecho de mi abrigo… El cual dejé tendido sobre mi cama, arriba. Eso cambiaba muchas cosas. Sin nada de esas tres cosas, y con el frío que hacía afuera, lo máximo que podía hacer era cruzar la calle y volver. Chasqueé la lengua; no era suficiente.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con George, sentado en su escritorio, como siempre, concentrado. Y tan concentrado que ni con apoyarme sobre el mostrador levantó la vista, sino que tuve que llamarlo varias veces hasta que me respondiera.

- ¡Oh! ¡Señorita Swan! Disculpe, no la había escuchado. ¡No sabía que había vuelto de su viaje!

- Si, bueno, fue un regreso un poco improvisado para mí también…- Admití, mientras él se paraba y me ofrecía una de las sillas que había detrás del escritorio, para yo sentarme.

- Entonces… ¿Planea regresar a Europa?- Preguntó, volviendo a tomar asiento.

- … N-no, creo que no. Por lo menos no por ahora. Si todo va bien…- George tuvo el suficiente tacto para darse cuenta de que era un tema algo delicado, y no preguntó al respecto, asintiendo comprensivamente- ¡Pero de eso no vine a hablar! ¿Cómo has estado tú?

- Perfectamente, en realidad… Mi esposa vino a visitarme la semana pasada; lástima que no la conocieras… Es encantadora. De hecho, ahora que lo menciono, tengo algo para ustedes.

- ¿_Ustedes_?- Repetí. George asintió, apartando con una mano las múltiples cuentas y facturas que había sobre la mesa, y abriendo un cajón de más abajo, buscando entre los papeles.

- Sé que lo tengo por aquí…- Revolvió por unos segundos, hasta que sacó un papel amarillento, con una sonrisa- Se los habría dado antes, pero me lo acaba de dar mi esposa… Creo que es de hace bastante tiempo, según lo que me dijo…- Me lo tendió con su mano izquierda, y lo tomé curiosa.

Era el dibujo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Se notaba que lo había hecho Max, porque era un poco demasiado prolijo para un niño de seis años, pero dudaba un poco por la enorme cantidad de colores. Alice estaba a la derecha, con una gran torta de chocolate, yo en el medio, y Rose a mi lado. A Emmett lo dibujaron en la esquina derecha, mucho más grande que el dibujo de nosotras tres (no sabía si sentirme un poco celosa por eso) y pintado completamente de verde. Jasper estaba a su izquierda, tras los barrotes, y Edward en la parte de arriba de la hoja, pasaba volando, con su capa y su cabello ondeando al viento.

- Es…

- Es bastante lindo, ¿verdad?- Completó George por mí, orgulloso- Aunque, ¿Eso sobre el señor Jasper son _rejas_?

- Uh… Algo así. Larga historia- Sonreí divertida, y levanté la vista del dibujo para mirarlo a los ojos- Uno de estos días tenemos que sentarnos a charlar. Ya sabes, puedes venir arriba, a desayunar con las chicas, o algo así… ¡No estoy hablando de en tus horas de trabajo!- Agregué rápidamente, cuando vi que entrecerraba los ojos- Sólo tal vez un domingo que tengas libre, o algo por el estilo. ¿Te parece? ¿Para actualizarnos, y hablar un poco? A no ser que planees visitar a tu familia, o volver a tu ciudad…

- No se preocupe señorita. No me voy a ningún lado- Respondió, tranquilamente, retomando sus papeles y amontonándolos prolijamente con sus manos.

- Me alegro- Asentí algo ausente, y me paré de la silla un poco más relajada- Nos vemos mañana de mañana, entonces.

Sonrió - No olvide abrigarse antes de salir…

Salí fuera del edificio mucho más alegre, y guardé la hoja prometiéndome recordar mostrárselo a las demás cuando los ánimos no estuvieran tan caldeados.

El ruido de la calle me golpeó de pronto, y entrecerré los ojos por un momento para protegerme del viento. _Tenía_ que haber traído abrigo. Miré hacia ambos lados de la calle, indecisa, y vi pasar a mi lado a Meatballs, caminando lentamente, hasta llegar a la casa vecina y colarse por las rejas. …Así que _ahí_ es donde estaba todo el tiempo. Al pobre gato no lo había visto desde hace meses. Giré hacia atrás, preguntándome de dónde había salido, y sólo después de comprobar que había cerrado la puerta a mis espaldas y no era sólo mi imaginación, me encogí de hombros decidiendo dar por lo menos una vuelta manzana.

Cuatro minutos después estaba de nuevo frente a la puerta del apartamento, parada. Levanté la mirada hasta donde estaba la ventana que debería de ser nuestra, y creí ver a alguien moviéndose dentro. No, era demasiado temprano para volver. … Pero aún así…

Conté hasta 60 lentamente (siempre mirando sobre mi hombro, por si alguien le estaba prestando atención a la chica que estaba parada mirando a la nada frente a un edificio) y subí las escaleras de nuevo hasta la puerta. Saqué las llaves lentamente del bolsillo del pantalón, y antes de que pudiera ponerlas en el cerrojo, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Así que volviste.

Me mordí el labio, mirando a una Alice muy seria- Pues…

- Descubriste que no tenías a dónde ir.

- …Algo así…

Rodó los ojos y se corrió de la entrada, dejándome un pequeño espacio para entrar- Para que lo sepas, no es momento para hablar del tema, pero esto no ha terminado aquí. Tú y tus planes de detectives.

Me frené en seco, ofendida- No éramos, detectives, éramos _ninjas_.

- Lo que sea, Bella. No es momento, ¿Recuerdas?- Me tragué las ganas de reprocharle que ella había sacado el tema, y me senté en la mesa de la cocina, al lado de una Rose un poco más peinada que hace unos minutos, leyendo el diario y tomando una taza de café. Me sonrió detrás de sus páginas, seguramente, porque levantó la vista por unos momentos, y retomó luego su lectura. Estiré mi brazo hacia atrás, dejando las llaves en su lugar, y me senté en mi silla.

- No te acomodes tanto que ya nos vamos- Me advirtió Alice, apuntándome con la espátula que estaba usando.

- Alice… _¿Estás cocinando?_- Pregunté, incrédula, tratando de ver bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Giró su cabeza y me miró de reojo por unos instantes, algo orgullosa- Mhm. El otro día pasaron esta receta súper interesante en Cosmopolitan por la televisión, y tomé nota. Son bastante complicados, para que conste- Respondió, poniendo un poco de la preparación que tenía en la mesada sobre la sartén, con un cucharón bien grande, formando tres pequeños círculos separados entre sí por pocos centímetros- El secreto es enmantecar la sartén cada vez que pongas una nueva tanda de panqueques. Quedan mucho más ricos.

- Alice, son panqueques- Traté de hacerle notar, levantando la punta de uno que estaba sobre un plato, recién cocinado, quemándome un poco al tocarlo. Estaba completamente negro de los dos lados- Los panqueques no tienen mucha ciencia, que digamos…

- _Ah_, pero son panqueques _ingleses_…- Respondió Rose por detrás, su voz amortiguada- _Si son ingleses_, deben de ser increíblemente difíciles de hacer, por supuesto.

- Cállate. _Son_ difíciles de hacer, muchas gracias. No te veo a ti haciendo nada…

- ¿A dónde vamos, Alice?- Pregunté cansada, retomando el hilo de la conversación anterior. Tomé una porción no tan quemada de los panqueques caseros, y la llevé a mi boca con algo de miedo.

- Al centro comercial. Lo antes posible. Tengo pensado pasar ahí la mayor parte de la tarde, y volver a tiempo para la fiesta- Resoplé. Cierto, la fiesta. Ya me había olvidado de nuevo.

- ¿_La mayor parte de la tarde_…?- Repetí entre quejidos, tomando otro pedazo de la porción que había apartado en un plato. La verdad, es que no estaban tan mal a pesar de todo.

- Bella, acéptalo. Hay fiesta, hay compras. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada después de todo este tiempo de conocernos?- Replicó, dándose la vuela y gesticulando, dejando salir disparado un trozo de manteca por los aires desde su cuchara.

Asentí en silencio sabiendo no podía hacer nada, no ahora, y resignándome a la realidad. Alice se sentó a mi lado a los pocos minutos, probando un poco de lo que había cocinado, y aparentemente muy satisfecha con los resultados. En menos de veinte minutos ambas estaban prontas y preparadas para salir, lo que significaba que tenía que cambiarme de nuevo para ir al centro comercial. Por mi parte, pasé un peine por mi cabello rápidamente antes de salir, tratando de que pareciera que no había ningún nido de pájaros sobre mi cabeza, y subí la coche de Rose junto con las demás. Manejar hasta allí fue más rápido de lo que recordaba que era, y aparcamos con un chirrido en un lugar libre bajo la sombra.

- Esperen- Alice nos detuvo antes de bajar, con un gesto de su mano. Revolvió su cartera por unos momentos, hasta que con un gesto de triunfo sacó de ella un papel pequeño, doblado perfectamente en cuatro- Como yo estoy en _todo_, calculé las horas que tenemos libres, las dividí, e hice una lista con nuestros horarios – Se aclaró al garganta, y se volvió a nosotras con un gesto importante- Tienen exactamente una hora, para recorrer el centro. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. A la… 1:12, nos encontramos en la plaza de comidas, para poder controlar que estén todas, y desde allí tenemos una hora y cuarto para encontrar el vestido. Desde ahí nos dividiremos entre los locales que tengo señalados _en_…- Tomó su bolso de nuevo, y sacó de él otro papelito- _esta otra lista_, justa y limpiamente repartidos… O sea, yo me quedo con los dos primeros, que hoy están de rebajas, y ustedes dos pueden ir a los del segundo y tercer piso. Ahora… 2:27 las quiero a las dos en frente de la peluquería, bolsos en mano, ya que hice unas reservaciones con Paolo, y nos espera a las dos y media. Luego iremos hasta casa para vestirnos, y estaremos listas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Uh… Bueno, sí- Comencé, dudando- ¿Y que hay del almuerzo?

- Olvídate del almuerzo. Estamos hablando de cosas más importantes- Tomó sus papelitos y notas para guardarlos en su bolso (No sin antes entregarnos una copia a cada una, cuidadosamente guardadas en un sobre) mientras Rose y yo nos mirábamos entre nosotras, con algo de miedo a comentar algo.

Ella alzó la vista de su cartera, y nos miró desconcertada- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí todavía? _¡Vayan, vayan!_

Salimos a tropezones del coche, y subimos a los pisos más altos del edificio de una vez. Ya en la primera hora tenía tres vestidos vistos, y para cuando la 1:15 había llegado, lo único que me quedaba era decidir entre ellos. Me encontré en el camino con Alice, dispuesta a pedirle ayuda, pero habitualmente, no le gusto ninguno de los tres. Por lo tanto, terminé escogiendo el que me sentaba más cómodo, blanco y suelto, y bajé por las escaleras hasta la entrada de la peluquería. **(N/A: Vestido en el perfil)**

Vi a Rose saludándome en la entrada, y antes de ir a juntarme con ella, me detuve en un banco a revolver mi bolso, porque me había parecido sentir que mi móvil vibraba.

- ¿Hola?- Dije, tratando de meter las cosas que había sacado del bolso en su lugar, a puñetazos.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasó allá arriba que tuvimos que cancelar todo?- Preguntó Jasper preocupado.

- ¿Tú qué crees? Alice nos descubrió. Ahora mismo estoy en el centro comercial… Algo que no es exactamente lo que había planeado.

- Oh, lo siento, Bella. ¿Quieres que te vayamos a buscar? No tenemos nada que hacer, en realidad, estoy con Emmett viendo tele, y comiendo pizza.

Mi estómago rugió al pensar en comida, y maldije que ellos pudieran estar sentados disfrutando, y ni siquiera hayan pensado en invitarme- _Bueno_, si me hubieras llamado hace dos horas, tendría algo de sentido… La peor parte ya pasó, así que ya no importa.

- ¿Segura, Bella? No nos cuesta nada ir hasta allá.

Me mordía la lengua, y respondí entre dientes- … _Segura_. Bueno… No se preocupen por mí; si me buscan, estoy en la peluquería… Trataré de sobrevivir.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Bella…

- Hmmm…- Corté y caminé rápido hasta la entrada, dónde Rose me esperaba aburrida. Me susurró algo así como "Hasta que llegas", y nos adentramos buscando a la que nos faltaba.

Pasamos por entre la muchedumbre que había dentro, y Alice se adelantó hasta el mostrador, intercambió unas palabras con la asistente, y nos pasaron hasta unas sillas más apartadas de la gente.

Nos tomó alrededor de una hora y media, un poco más, a Rose y a mí salir del embrollo. Quiero decir, lavarlo y cortarle las puntas no es algo que te lleve mucho tiempo… pero claro, Alice era otra historia. Ella se quedó para una sesión de manicura y pedicura, y luego estuvo otra hora para hacerse los claritos, e intercambiar opiniones con Paolo sobre las últimas tendencias del peinado.

En el momento en el que salió, la arrastramos entre dos por los pasillos del centro comercial hasta la salida, teniendo cuidado en que no se quedara pegada a ninguna vidriera. Rose tomó el control de la situación, y al llegar al auto aceleró de golpe, conduciendo a casa a una velocidad un poco más alta del nivel permitido.

Al llegar, bajé de un salto y me adelanté a las chicas, en un intento de no quedar última y tener que bajar las bolsas. Corrí escaleras arriba, y me tiré sobre el sillón con un golpe sordo, quitándome los zapatos con un pie y con el otro.

- Vamos, Bella… ¡Tienes que cambiarte!

- Mmm…

- ¡Muévete!- Me gritó Alice aún más fuerte, sacudiéndome el hombro- ¡No tenemos todo el día!

Me incorporé un poco para masajear tristemente mis pies, pensando en las siguientes horas interminables que me esperaban de tacones y parada; y sólo luego de respirar profundamente me paré para cambiarme.

Bañarme y ponerme el vestido fue la parte fácil, pero como Rose se estaba bañando y no podía hacer nada con mi cabello, me senté sobre la cama mordiéndome el labio, tratando de hacer algo útil.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca de reojo. Todavía tenía tiempo…

Busqué debajo de las colchas, camas y armarios; hasta que di con él: saqué el polvo del diario con una mano, y lo apoyé sobre el escritorio a la vez que tomaba una lapicera.

_Querido Diario:_

_Esto va a ser algo rápido, porque tengo que desahogarme un poco antes de irme. Pienso decirle a Edward lo que siento. De alguna forma debía escribir esto en algún lado, antes de hacerlo, y sacarme un poco los nervios… Pero supongo que no está funcionando._

_Ahora que lo pienso, si, por ejemplo, mañana leo esto y… bueno… las cosas no salen bien entre él y yo… va a sonar un poco estúpido. Como el flechazo de una niña chica… Y me gustaría pensar que él es un poco más que eso._

_Inconcientemente, estoy contándote todo porque espero poder, dentro de unas horas, volver y escribir lo increíble que me fue con pelos y señales… pero si no llega a pasar así… No lo sé, como última opción, puedo arrancar la hoja y listo._

_Dije que iba a ser corto y ya me pasé. Pero al menos tengo que decirte que ya no estoy en Inglaterra y volví a América (por eso lo de la repentina idea de decirle). Si me preguntas exactamente la razón por la que vine, no sabría que decirte…_

- ¡Bella! ¡Edward está en la puerta!- Levanté la vista y vi como Rose se alejaba apresuradamente hasta el cuarto, todavía en bata, pasándome el mensaje y dejándome por mí misma. Leí las últimas líneas, y me apuré a terminar.

… _Sólo digamos que Alice es muy convincente. Ahora sí. Deséame suerte._

_Bella._

Corrí hasta la puerta hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba descalza y con todavía mi toalla sujetándome el pelo. Me paré en seco y volví hacia atrás, tratando de secarme el cabello en el camino y buscando por todos lados la secadora.

_- ¡Alice! _

- _Ya voy, ya voy…_ - Por suerte ella apareció al instante y me arregló mi algo enrulado pelo en un moño. Me calcé los tacos en el camino a abrir la puerta, y cuando llegué tiré de ella con un suspiro.

- Al fin- Suspiró él, con una sonrisa.

- Un placer verte de nuevo también Edward.

- Vamos. Que mi madre ya está preocupada por nosotros, y anda preguntando donde estamos a cada rato… - Le tomé la mano y bajamos las escaleras en silencio, hasta subir a su coche. Todavía tenía el olor a nuevo de siempre, y estaba impecablemente limpio.

- Te ves increíble.

- Gracias- Respondí, girándome hacia él, sorprendida. Alisé la punta de mi vestido con los dedos, mordiéndome el labio. No es que me haya arreglado para él, ni que esperara que me notara. Por supuesto que no.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó una vez que pasamos los semáforos de una de las avenidas más importantes, mirándome de reojo.

- Sí, sí, claro…- Chasqueé la lengua- ¿Cómo está Esme?

- Ella… Está un poco emocionada por la fiesta. Ya sabes cómo es, perfeccionista en todo… Hoy no la vi en casa en todo el día; luego del desayuno se disculpó diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que preparar y arreglar… Se encerró en el salón desde entonces.

- Ah…- Asentí en silencio, mientras cambiaba la estación de radio, que no servía para mucho, porque Edward la tenía en un volumen tan bajo que apenas oías si era una canción o un reclame.

- …Gracias por preguntar.

- Ni lo menciones- Tamborileé mis dedos sobre la guantera que tenía en frente, y miré por la ventana. Me estaba quedando sin cosas que decir… O que hacer, ya que estamos. Gracioso cómo me quejaba de no tener cosas qué contarle, y evitaba el tema que más me importaba. Lo miré por unos segundos antes de volver mi vista al paisaje, y suspiré. Supongo que el momento era ahora. Un auto no era el lugar más romántico, pero… Algo es algo. No estábamos hablando sobre nada, y todavía nos quedaba algo de rato antes de llegar. Inhalé lentamente, tomé valor, y me giré hacia él completamente.

- Mira lo que tengo- Mencionó, de repente, emocionado, rompiendo el silencio. Soltó una mano del volante, y forcejeando un poco con la que tenía libre, logró sacar un celular de su bolsillo trasero- ¿Qué te parece?

Me congelé con la boca abierta, a la mitad de una palabra. La cerré rápidamente y volví la vista al frente, perdiendo todo el color de mis mejillas, y dando gracias por que él no me estaba mirando cuando intenté hablarle. Eso estuvo cerca. Estudié ahora lo que me mostraba, tratando de seguir la conversación- Es, Um… Un celular. Vaya, es… _lindo_.

- No es cualquier celular, Bella- Rodó los ojos- Es un celular _exactamente igual_ al que tengo- Agregó, mostrándome efectivamente un aparato igual al que tenía en su mano, dentro de la guantera- Hace demasiado que he llegado, y Emmett no ha querido quitarme nada… Lo que se está volviendo algo sospechoso. Cuando finalmente lo haga (porque lo va a hacer, aceptémoslo) continuaré usando el nuevo que compré, y, bueno, simplemente enloquecerá un poco cuando vea que en realidad son _dos_… Es un plan infalible, que se me ocurrió luego de varias noches de insomnio… Me parece que es bastante bueno como para ponerlo en su lugar por un rato.

- Claro, ya veo… Pero, no piensas que tal vez, cuado vea que aún tienes uno, no trate de simplemente, ya sabes… ¿quitártelo?

Hubo un silencio por un momento- Sí, supongo que no había pensado en eso.

Entramos a unas calles un poco menos transitadas, y me di cuenta de que ya estábamos cerca. Respiré profundamente tratando de calmar un poco los nervios que empezaban a surgir de a poco, aunque no quisiera. Si no era ahora, en la fiesta tenía que ser, como lo había planeado en un principio. Empecé a mordisquear mis uñas de a poco, olvidándome por completo de mi madre y Alice, que se alteraban siempre que lo hacía.

- _En serio_ que era un buen plan la primera vez que lo pensé…

- Mhm… Seguro que lo era.

Sacudí la cabeza un poco, a la vez que él aparcaba suavemente a unos metros de la entrada, rodeado de unos pocos autos. Esme y Carlisle habían alquilado un local para la ocasión, viendo que su plan original de hacerlo en su casa había fracasado, ya que su "pequeño grupo familiar de invitados" era más bien… grande.

Aún así, el salón era lo suficientemente modesto para el contexto, siempre y cuando rentar un lugar para una fiesta familiar esté bien en el contexto. En fin; no había ningún tipo de guardias gigantes, ni gente pasando lista en la entrada, así que supuse que estaba bastante bien. Pasamos por la puerta principal, Edward saludando a una que otra persona en el camino, y yo buscando a Jasper y Emmett con la vista.

Dentro, el local era grande, amplio, con varias mesas redondas y una mucho más larga en donde podías servirte comida y alimentos. En el centro había una de esas pantallas gigantes contra la pared, en donde reproducían videos, y música, un poco lenta y vieja para mi gusto.

Fijándome en la gente, fue que noté una mano agitándose por sobre todas las cabezas de la multitud, tratando de llamarnos la atención. Miré a Tanya sorprendida, y le eché un vistazo a Edward, preguntándole con la mirada si es que quería unirse a ella.

- … ¿_Tenemos_ que ir?

- En realidad, _sí_- Suspiró sonoramente, y me siguió camino a la mesa en la que estaba sentada, esperándonos.

- ¡Bella!- Me gritó, apenas estuve tan cerca como para oírla- ¡Qué genial verte de nuevo! ¿Cómo estás? Pareces cansada…

Sonreí, agradecida por que lo notara, y preocupada porque mis nervios se noten también- Bueno, sí, hoy Alice decidió que era tiempo de hacer una maratón de 3 horas, o algo así, en el centro comercial y…

Su risa se esfumó- Fueron al centro comercial… _¿Y no me invitaron?_

Quedé con la boca abierta por unos segundos- Yo… Lo siento mucho Tanya, es que no se me ocurrió que…

- ¡Ay, no te preocupes, Bella!- Me interrumpió sonriendo de nuevo cuando vio que me ponía incómoda, y pasó su brazo por detrás de mis hombros- Ya tendremos mucho más tiempo para salir y hacer algo juntas… ¡La pasaremos genial! Es más, la semana que viene no tengo nada que hacer, ¡Podríamos ir todas de compras de nuevo!

- ¡Ah!, sí… Claro- Acepté, nerviosa, mientras Edward hacía señas detrás de ella para que me negara… Parecía bastante desesperado. Apreté los labios con fuerza para no reír, y simplemente moví mi cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

- Y podríamos pasar por la casa de mi tía, que es diseñadora profesional y… …Edward está detrás de mí, burlándose, ¿verdad?

- Bueno…

- Oh, ya está. ¡_Edward_!- Se dio vuelta enfurecida, y se topó con su hermano tan cerca, que sus narices chocaron- ¡_Deja de decir cosas horrendas sobre mí_! ¡Eres un _idiota_! ¡Déjame en paz!

- Por favor, Tanya… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡Supéralo! ¡Es sólo una broma!

- ¡NO!- Salté un poco cuando pegó el grito- ¡_No lo es_! ¡Eres simplemente _insufrible_!- Me quedé de ojos abiertos, parada sin saber qué hacer- ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡_Siempre_! ¡Y ya es hora de que te des cuenta! _¿No puedo tener un minuto de tranquilidad en mi vida? _¡Porque _toooodo_ gira alrededor de ti! ¡Y no hay _un momento_ en el que pueda tener una vida normal!

A diferencia de Tanya, yo no estaba tan segura de que justamente ese fuera el momento para que "él se diera cuenta"… ni la forma. Edward parecía cansado, y respondiendo las acusaciones con argumentos justos, como de memoria. Me convencí de que no era ninguna discusión seria, que era algo de todos los días, y caminé unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de salir de la zona de peligro.

Pensé que buscar a los otros chicos ahora sería una buena idea, por lo menos a Emmett, y me dirigí a al lugar más poblado de gente, o por lo menos eso parecía, robando una bebida de las mesas antes de marchar. Pasé por el balcón que había fuera, la pista de baile y las mesas; y fue en el momento que pensaba rendirme y volver con Edward y Tanya a verlos discutir, cuando alguien me tocó el hombro.

- ¡Jasper!- Me abracé a él de un salto, mientras él reía.

- Te ves bien, Bella, llegaste entera.

- Bueno… No gracias a ti- Le reproché, subiendo un poco el tono de voz cuando me di cuenta que los gritos de Edward y su hermana nos impedían un poco hablar bien.

Me sonrió cansado- Sí, bueno, que mal que eso de los detectives no funcionó… ¡Estábamos decididos a sacarte!

Me aparté de él unos centímetros- … ¿Cómo que _detectives_? ¿No éramos ninjas?

-N-no… No, estoy bastante seguro de que éramos detectives.

- … Si hubiera sabido que éramos detectives ni me hubiera molestado en perder el tiempo trabajando con ustedes- Respondí, ofendida y cruzándome de brazos.

- ¡Éramos los únicos que querían ayudarte!

- Si, _claro_. Eres… demasiado cruel. Yo…- Negué con la cabeza lentamente- Estoy segura de que Emmett no lo habrá permitido. Todo es tu culpa, Jasper.

- ¿Estas segura? Porque él es la mente maestra detrás de todo esto- Me respondió altaneramente, retrocediendo un poco.

Lancé un suspiro ahogado, herida en el alma. Entonces tendríamos que averiguarlo- … _¿Donde está?_

Jasper pareció relajarse un poco, y algo preocupado cuando respondió- Llegamos juntos, pero no lo veo desde hace media hora. Debió haber visto comida y se perdió…

- Pues bien. Vamos a buscarlo- Tomé la delantera bruscamente, logrando que él me siguiera de atrás. Tendría que haber apostado dinero en esto, Jasper no decía más que tonterías.

No nos hablamos en todo el trayecto, que era más o menos desde la pista de baile, a la comida. Cuando íbamos a la tercera vuelta, y casi olvidando que se suponía que era mi rival, le pregunté un poco urgente- Jasper, ¿Tienes idea de donde está el baño? Hoy no sé que me pasa, estoy tod… _¿Jasper?-_ Ya no estaba. Perfecto. No sabía bien si se había perdido o me había abandonado a propósito viendo su derrota próxima, pero ahora estaba sola, y queriendo ir a baño otra vez.

Agudicé el oído y noté como no escuchaba más a Edward y Tanya pelear sobre la música. Genial, ahora no podría encontrarlos nunca. Giré buscando el vestido azul de Alice, o los bucles de Rose, pero nada. La única persona que podía distinguir a lo lejos entre la gente (que no era mucha) era a Esme, arreglando las flores de un centro de mesa. Bueno, algo era algo.

Caminé hasta allá, decidida, y se volteó para verme cuando oyó que la llamaba- Oh, Bella, querida, aquí estás. Carlisle me comentó que te había visto pasar, pero no tuvimos tiempo de saludarnos directamente…

Me quedé mirándola un poco raro, y en silencio. Había olvidado por un momento el asunto de Edward, pero por alguna razón era lo único en que podía pensar con su madre en frente. Me aclaré la garganta, y me concentré en lo que decía-

-… algo pálida… ¿Está todo bien, cariño?

-Ah, bueno, sí, hoy fue un día largo… y algo raro- Comenté, arreglándome el peinado disimuladamente. ¿Se me notaba mucho lo que pensaba? Si alguien podía notarlo, probablemente era ella- Yo… Lo siento Esme, es que tengo apuro, así que seré directa… ¿El baño?

- Hmmm… Detrás de la barra de bebidas, al fondo… la puerta a la derecha- Me sonrió, tranquila, volviendo su mirada a su arreglo de flores.

- Gracias- Escapé de allí rápidamente, miles de pensamientos pasándome por la cabeza, y entré al lavabo de mujeres, chocándome con gente que salía. Traté de pensar en que en unas horas todo este día de locos se terminaría, y podría tomar un respiro… A lo mejor dentro de un rato buscaría un lugar donde sentarme y descansar un poco.

Puse un pie dentro del cubículo, y sentí cómo me celular empezaba a sonar. Suerte que había traído la cartera conmigo. Salí a tropezones, abriendo el bolso, me acerqué a las luces que estaban sobre los espejos, y leí el mensaje:

"_**¿Nos vemos en el balcón la las diez? Tengo que hablar contigo…"**_

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

_No debería cortarlo acá, pero es aproximadamente a la mitad, y queda más o menos coherente. A la segunda parte le faltan algunos retoques, pero cono Naty está afuera por las vacaciones y no nos podemos contactar no lo puedo terminar ahora. ¡Ella es la mente maestra detrás de esto! Sin sus ideas, no hay historia, qué quieren que les diga- Y no digo más! Que tengo que igual ponerme a corregir faltas de 15 hojas :)_

_Respuestas de los reviews! (Un poco fuera de contexto, pero bueno)_

_**Samantha: **__A no ser que haya de casualidad tres "Samanthas" con "th" leyendo este fic y dejando mensajes, nos escribiste __tres reviews__! Ahhh! Que divina! :) Actualizamos re tarde, pero lo hicimos. Si lees esto, espero que te haya gustado! __**Sasa**__: Te extrañamos! Espero que te haya ido bien con el chico rubio :) O por lo menos, que hayas conseguido uno igual de genial ;) Me dejaste mal con lo de que no hay pelirrojos en España __¿¡Cómo puede ser!__ Por acá tampoco hay muchos, pero que hay, hay. Si por casualidad se te dio por volver a revisar el fic y ver si habíamos actualizado, espero que te haya gustado. __**Marzze**__: Espero que te guste la segunda parte de esto! Falta poco para que se termine en serio. Me habías dicho que nunca probaste un burrito? Wow. Tenés que probar! Si tienes la oportunidad! Tú hazlo y después me cuentas, que quiero saber :)_

_**Nerea**__: Sé que Emmett todavía no apareció del todo, pero ya va a venir :) Ya tengo la escena hecha, así que está todo controlado :) Espero que te haya gustado!_

_Nos vemos en unos días! (Esta vez sí, lo prometo)_

_Saludos a todos!_

_Ro_

_P/D:_

_¡Los panqueques que hace Alice de verdad existen! Yo los hago, y son exquisitos…Además de fáciles de hacer. Voy a poner la receta junto con la ropa :) _


	31. Fiesta II

**Fiesta II**

"_**¿Nos vemos en el balcón la las diez? Tengo que hablar contigo…"**_

Era de Edward. Guardé el móvil lentamente en mi cartera otra vez, el cerebro girándome a mil por hora. Miré la hora desesperadamente, y tan rápido que casi tiro mi bolso y todo lo que estaba dentro al suelo. 9:55. Bien. Esto me había tomado por sorpresa. No planeaba encontrármelo tan rápido, aunque… No sé si era la única que lo pensaba, pero tal vez había una _pequeña posibilidad_ de que yo no estuviera tan errada, y que no fuera la única en pensar de la misma forma. Quiero decir… ¡Vamos! ¿A las diez en el balcón, en el balcón lleno de flores y al aire libre? ¿"Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo…"? Era un _poquitín_ obvio.

Es más, ¡esto lo hacía todo más fácil! ¡Ni siquiera tenía que decir nada, lo iba a decir él! ¡_Ja_! ¿Quién lo diría? Me miré en el espejo, acomodándome un poco más el peinado (algo que nunca está de más) y recordando que seguía en el lavabo de damas. Bueno, mis ganas de ir al baño podían esperar.

Prácticamente corrí entre la gente hasta donde habíamos quedado, y me frené unos pasos antes, recuperando el aliento, con una gran sonrisa. Me tranquilicé como pude, siempre pasando por mi cabeza que sólo unos metros adelante estaría él, y que aclararíamos el tema. Y listo. ¡Sólo tenía que caminar hasta allá, y oírlo! Pan comido.

No pude evitar mi sonrisa cuando lo vi de espaldas en el balcón vacío, que no era muy grande, y que estaba rodeado en los bordes por unos arbustos con flores bastante lindos- ¡Edward!- Lo saludé, entusiasmada y nerviosa, logrando que se volteara.

- Bella… - Asintió lentamente, sonriendo. Nos miramos en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que levanté una ceja.

- Bueno… ¿Qué querías decirme?- Pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor, y notando por primera vez lo increíbles que se veían las estrellas desde aquí. Lo tomé como bueno señal, y junté fuerza mental para mirarlo de nuevo. Tenía que convencerme. Iba a decírmelo.

Él frunció el seño - ¿Yo? Nada. … Nada importante- … _O no_. Tal vez no iba a decirme nada. O tal vez había divagado un poco demás sobre qué significaba, y él sólo quería… hablar.

- Entonces… ¿_Seguro_ que no tienes nada que decirme?- Pregunté, bajito, todas mis esperanzas cayendo al suelo. Sí, yo había… Divagado mucho. El mensaje no tenía por qué significar nada. Entonces ahora volvíamos a como estábamos antes. Y llegado a este punto no me podía arrepentir… Iba a terminar teniendo que decirlo yo. Perfecto.

- Bueno…- Se detuvo. Lo miré sorprendida- Ahora que lo dices… Sí.

Parpadeé y ladeé la cabeza- … ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí… Supongo que es un buen momento… Mira, yo… - Se aclaró la garganta- ¿Recuerdas…? ¿Recuerdas después de la fiesta en la que nos encontramos, cuando hablábamos por teléfono… y que yo te dije de ir a algún lugar con playas, sol, y todo eso?

- Claro que lo recuerdo. Allá en Inglaterra, sí. Es una idea demasiado buena, deberíamos de considerarlo en serio uno de estos días- Respondí, con una sonrisa algo forzada. No daba a lugar decir que fue uno de los meses más deprimentes que tuve en el año, ya que estaba contando los días en mi calendario de pared para algo que no llegó nuca… no, para nada.

- Sí, pues, respecto a eso…- Dijo, un poco incómodo, colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos- Lo estuve pensando. Al principio, la primera vez que lo propuse, sabía que iba a pasar algún tiempo antes de que pudiéramos ir da vacaciones a algún lado. Quiero decir, tenía que ver que no tuviera ninguna película que hacer, ni ningún viaje, y eso, y además teníamos que coordinar para ver si estábamos libres al mismo tiempo… - Sacó la mano derecha de su bolsillo, alcanzándome unos trozos de papel de color azulados.

Los tomé lentamente, y al verlos de cerca, comprobé lo que estaba pensando. Los dos boletos a las Bahamas, (sí, escucharon bien, sólo dos) descansaban en mi mano sin una sola arruga ni doblez. Parecían nuevos, como si los hubiera comprado hace sólo algunos momentos y los hubiera guardado prolijamente dentro de su billetera.

- Son para dentro de dos semanas, el viernes, a las seis- Continuó hablando, mientras yo miraba mi mano detenidamente, asimilando todo lo más rápido que podía- Los saqué con tiempo, para que, bueno, pienses lo que quieres hacer, y puedas darme un respuesta tranquila- Lo miré de arriba abajo, con los ojos entrecerrados, mordiéndome el labio- ¡No tienes que responder ahora, no te preocupes! Los compré así justamente para eso. Y… Además… hay otra cosa- Continuó, tomando algo de confianza.

- Edward…

-No, espera, no digas nada- Me detuvo con una mano- Si no lo digo ahora, no sé si podré hacerlo luego. Porque, la verdad… Tendría que habértelo dicho mucho antes.

Tenía que sentarme. Era demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. Apreté los labios, y me prometí a mi misma no decir una sola palabra, hacer nada, hasta que terminara.

-Verás… No hay manera de decirlo más suave o disimulado, así que lo diré. …Me gustas. Me encantas. Vengo queriendo decírtelo desde que planeaste la sorpresa de los helados, antes de que me fuera… O desde aquella vez que irrumpieron en mi apartamento y rayaron todo mi espejo con labial… O tal vez cuando conociste a los chicos. No sé desde hace cuánto ya, pero ni que importara ahora. Vengo queriendo decírtelo desde hace bastante… Y moría por hacerlo, en especial, cuando volví de mi viaje a Inglaterra. Creo… Creo que entiendes entonces por qué es que estaba tan enfadado. No era sólo que no me lo habías contado… es que una vez que me decidí a decirlo, a hacer _algo_… No estabas. Te habías ido y no sabía cuándo volvías. …Si es que volvías. Y me deprimió bastante pensar que tú estabas perfectamente bien sin que nosotros fuéramos siquiera amigos. Pero luego… Volviste. Y bueno, no podía estar enfadado contigo por tanto tiempo… ¿No?- Desvió la vista, mordiéndose el labio, y sin mirarme todavía.

- En realidad, ni yo me entiendo- Se contradijo, frunciendo el seño- No sé cómo posiblemente podrías gustarme, si te despiertas de mal humor, y estás todo el resto del día igual…- Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos, alterado- no haces más que tomar ese horrendo café… gritas demasiado… me pides mi opinión para las cosas, pero luego no prestas atención a lo que sugiero… siempre soy yo el que tiene que comer los ositos de goma verdes ¡_y nada más que los verdes_! Porque _claro_, el resto son solamente tuyos, por supuesto, nadie puedo tocarlos… y rara vez tienes ganas de hacer _algo_…

Se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo, como encontrando fuerzas para seguir hablando, y de repente comenzó a largar las palabras atropelladamente, cada vez más rápido - ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto? Que sé, _y todo el mundo sabe_; que sí, tal vez estés de de mal humor a veces, pero soy yo y sólo yo el que te hace poner de buenas… Que voy a terminar con sobrepeso por mis desagradables y enormes desayunos, y que debería de seguir tu ejemplo… Que todos sabemos que apesto dando opiniones, y que haces bien en no prestar atención cuando te digo algo… Que en realidad, los ositos verdes son los más ricos… Que cuando se te ocurre hacer algo, son de las ideas más geniales que pueden de haber, y disfruto de las raras veces que eso pasa… Que detesto que cualquiera me llame "Eddie", _incluyéndote_, pero cuando tú lo dices sé que no puedo enojarme… Que no tengo que fingir que me caes bien, ni ser otra persona, porque bien sé que a veces soy insoportable, pero tú siempre elegirías estar conmigo de todas formas… Que siempre tienes razón, y cuando no la tienes, _te las arreglas para tenerla de alguna manera_… Que eres especial, demasiado especial, porque de todas las personas que conozco, tú eres la única por la que de verdad siento algo más que amistad… _mucho más que amistad_… Y que de alguna forma…

No lo dejé hablar más y me tiré a sus brazos para besarlo. Él sonrió aliviado contra mis labios, y profundizó el beso lentamente, levantándome un poco del suelo. Lo tomé por la nuca acercándolo a mí y sonriendo a la vez, tratando de saborear el momento, y sabiendo que en realidad no era necesario; que por lo que había dicho ya tendría varias ocasiones para besarlo de nuevo.

Aplausos y victoreo nos hicieron separarnos sorprendidos, volteando la mirada inmediatamente hacia el salón central y viendo a todo el mundo de espaldas, mirando la pantalla enorme en el centro de la sala, donde estábamos _nosotros dos, abrazados como ahora, de espaldas. _Nos… ¿Nos estaban _filmando_?

Me giré de lleno hacia atrás, furiosa, para atrapar al que nos espiaba, y descubrí a Emmett escondido entre los arbustos, que saltó del miedo cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Casi se le cae la cámara en el susto, y se llevó la mano a la frente cuando la luz roja de "grabando" se apagó- _Demonios_, ¿Qué toqué?

La pantalla que antes mostraba una imagen de nosotros dos, ahora mostraba un video distinto. La cámara se movía un poco, y por las voces, parecía que Alice filmaba.

_- Emmett, saluda a la cámara- El Emmett de la película levantó su mano contento, y saludó con una sonrisa._

_- ¡Alice, apaga eso!- Gritó Rose desde atrás de él, dejando su comida sobre la mesa. Emmett se puso serio de repente, y reprochó a Alice con la mirada, asintiendo, apoyando a su novia._

_- No puedo- Contestó un poco riendo, y un poco seria- Número 1: Porque no tengo idea de cómo se apaga. Y número 2… Pienso echarle en cara a Bella todo lo que hice por ella dentro de una semana._

_- Hicimos- Corrigió Jasper, fuera del foco de la cámara- Y claro que no vas a echárselo en cara a nadie porque ni Edward ni Bella pueden enterarse de que estamos haciendo nada de esto._

_Se escucha como Alice chasquea la lengua- ¿Ya le mandaste el mensaje a Bella?- Le pregunta ahora a Emmett, enfocando el lente hacia él._

_Él asintió- Si. No creo que Bella sepa que él tiene un nuevo celular… No se va a dar cuenta si le lo mando con el viejo… Oye, ¿Puedes creer que Edward piensa que no sé sobre su nuevo móvil? … Idiota. _

_- Entonces, ¿ya está lista la carta Alice?- Interrumpió Jasper, aún fuera del foco._

_- Sí, aquí está- La cámara se mueve un poco, y Alice saca un papel de su bolsillo hacia Jasper._

_- Alice, tu letra es como que… un poco distinta a la de bella, ¿no te parece?- Preguntó Jasper delicadamente, acercándose y ahora siendo visible por la cámara._

_- ¿De que hablas?-_

_- No lo sé… Le pusiste corazoncitos a las "i"._

_- ¿Que?- Saltó Rose- Dame- Lo leyó rápidamente, y lo copió a otra servilleta- Toma. Básicamente es lo mismo que le mandaste a Bella por mensaje, ¿Cierto?_

_- Mhm- Respondió esta vez Emmett- "Blah blah blah, te veo a las diez en el balcón"_

_Jasper asintió, tomó la carta y la guardó en su chaqueta- ¿Tenemos todo entonces?_

La filmación se cortó, y pasó a un video completamente distinto, que parecía ser dentro de su cuarto. Alice, en primera plana, y con su pijama de patitos amarillos, comenzó a cantar "I Will Survive" a todo pulmón.

_-First I was afraid, ¡I was petrified! Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side…_

Tomó el acondicionador de cabello como micrófono imaginario, y se subió a su cama con las pantuflas rosado chillón.

_- But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong…_

Apreté los labios con fuerza. Todo iba bastante bien hasta que tomó confianza y empezó a moverse lentamente, al compás de la música, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡EMMETT SACA ESO YA!- Estalló Alice desde algún lugar entre el público.

- ¡Lo intento, lo intento! ¡Es que no sé cómo se apaga!

_- ¡And so you're back! ¡From outer space! _

Comenzó a sacudir las caderas al ritmo, y la cabeza a su propio compás.

- ¡EMMETT!

- ¡Agh!- Él se agarró de los pelos, mirando impotente la máquina, y en un acto de desesperación la desconectó del proyector, y la pantalla se volvió negra.

La sala se llenó de murmullos, y casi todas las personas se daban vuelta a mirarnos de reojo. Yo simplemente no podía evitar quitar los ojos de encima del grupito de personas allí lejos: la rubia alta de vestido verde, que evitaba mi mirada, el rubio delgado que se encogía de hombros y pedía disculpas con la mirada…

Me encaminé hacia allá, tratando de no prestar atención a las personas que aún estaban observando, mientras los murmullos se acallaban.

Rose se adelantó hacia mi, pasando entre algunas personas, y se detuvo sólo cuando estuvo cara a cara conmigo. Abrió la boca y la cerró dos veces, antes de decidirse.

- Espero que no esperes que me disculpe. A mi entender, todos nosotros, no hicimos más que ayudar- Colocó sus manos sobre las caderas, y me miró fijamente- Es más, creo que me merezco un gracias. Un gracias enorme y de rodillas, si hay que especificar.

Entrecerré los ojos- ¿Ayudándome? ¿Ayudándome engañándonos con cartas falsas? ¿Ayudándome filmando una conversación íntima, para que todo el mundo la vea, que debería ser de nosotros dos y nada más?

Rosalie se mordió el labio, y respondió tímidamente- …Siempre puedes tener el video de recuerdo.

Suspiré- … Lo sé- Me tiré a sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza, hasta que por el rabillo del ojos vi como más gente se acercaba.

- ¿Ya es seguro?- La voz de Jasper me hizo separar de mi amiga, y lo miré con una sonrisa- ¿No nos matarás mientras dormimos?

- No por ahora- Contesté más alegre, y recién entonces Alice vio que era momento para tirarse sobre mí, casi derrumbándome al suelo.

- ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar! ¿No tuvimos una súper idea para que suceda? ¿Eh? Porque en realidad la idea fue mía. Rose te dirá que ella pensó en juntarlos en la fiesta primero, pero tú sabes que a veces delira un poco- Comentó, sonriendo.

Uno pensaría que después de haber visto toda la escena en vivo ninguna de las dos tendría nada que preguntar, pero Alice parecía tener otros planes. No le alcanzaba con verlo, ella tenía que saber lo que _sentí_ mientras pasaba, los pensamientos que me cruzaron por la cabeza. Yo no era buena con eso de los sentimientos. Es más, todavía estaba un poco anonada con toda la situación. ¡Todo había pasado demasiado rápido! Y no podía quitarme la estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

Descubrí a Edward a varios metros de donde nosotras tres estábamos, hablando con una pareja que no conocía, tal vez familiares. Me lo quedé mirando de una forma que yo pensaba que era disimulada, pero Alice se dio cuenta al instante y me volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¿Qué de qué?

- ¿Son novios, amantes… o sólo van a salir casualmente?

- …N-no lo sé… Creía… creía que novios; _¿Por qué tienes que complicar todo?_- Pregunté, alterada. Nunca se me hubiera _cruzado_ por la cabeza cuestionar lo que había dicho, ¡Había recibido la mejor declaración de la historia de Edward Cullen, por el amor de Dios! No recordaba… No, estaba segura de que no me había pedido para salir ni para ser novios ni nada de eso, pero en parte podía ser porque no lo había dejado terminar. Vaya, sí que estaba desesperada. Mira que no dejarlo terminar… Patético.

- ¿Bella? Te estamos hablando.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, me distraje. ¿Decías?

Alice rodó los ojos – Que tienes que aclararlo, ¿No te parece? Sería un poco vergonzoso que los dos tengan en mente distintos niveles… Por lo menos a mi parecer.

- No, si, tienes razón- Volví a buscar a Edward con la mirada, y esta vez lo encontré charlando con Emmett y Jasper, a pocos pasos de donde estábamos- Pero primero lo primero.

Me acerqué al pequeño grupo decidida, tratando de evitar a cierto chico de cabello cobrizo con la mirada- ¡Emmett! ¿Vas a saludar o qué?

Él abrió los ojos como platos al verme llegar, soltó la cámara en los brazos de Jasper y me abrazó hasta levantarme del suelo- ¡Bella! ¡Al fin llegas!- Me apretujó con más fuerza, elevándome unos centímetros en el aire-¡No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé! ¡Te juro que si paso un segundo más solo con Jasper, lo descuartizaré!

- ¡Oye!

- Oh, por favor, hasta tú sabes que eres un idiota. Bella, la próxima vez que decidas irte a Inglaterra sin aviso, por favor, _llévatelo_. Nos harías un favor a todos.

-Emmett, déjala respirar- Alice llegó a mi rescate dando pequeños saltitos. Me soltó lentamente, y di un respiro profundo, comprobando que no me había quebrado ninguna costilla. Me acomodé junto a Edward, tratando de ignorar la vergüenza que aún tenía, y solté todo el aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando cuando él disimuladamente me tomó de la mano.

- Entonces… ¿Ahora qué? ¿Vamos a hacer una fiesta o algo? Quiero decir, hay que celebrar- Agregó, con una mirada hacia nosotros dos para nada disimulada.

- Emmett, _estamos_ en una fiesta. ¿Puedes esperar unos días o qué?- Terció Jasper.

- Bueno. No sé ustedes, pero yo planeo irme a las Bahamas con mi novio- Sacudí los boletos frente a sus ojos, emocionada, y subí la mirada hacia Edward. Me sonrió y me apretó levemente la mano, logrando que me ruborizara.

- Ah, claro. Sólo restriégalo sobre nuestras caras. Emmett no sólo no va a tener fiesta, sino que no va a las Bahamas. Qué detalle de tu parte Bella… Muy considerada. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema por favor? De repente no tengo ganas de celebrar hoy…- Masculló por lo bajo las últimas palabras, fulminándome con la mirada.

Me picó el remordimiento, y lo miré angustiada- … Siempre puedes pasar por casa a comer torta de chocolate.

Lo analizó por unos momentos- ¿Con baño de chocolate y rellena de dulce de leche?

Titubeé- Pues… Si así quieres.

- … Lo pensaré. Ahora mismo tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer, entre ellas aprovechar la comida que hay ahora y bailar un poco. Así que si me lo permite, damisela…- Le tendió una mano a Rose galantemente y los observé alejarse hasta la pista de baile.

Poco a poco la fiesta se fue apagando. Muchos de los invitados, viendo la hora que era, se levantaron de las mesas y se dirigieron a la puerta, donde yo, tratando de ayudar a Carlisle con su tarea, me propuse a entregarles sus abrigos que habíamos guardado en conjunto en un pequeño armario. Entre despedidas y alguna que otra charla, me enteré de que Alice y Jasper se habían marchado a otra fiesta, a bailar, o algo por el estilo, y que Rose y Emmett ya estaban camino a casa.

Me propuse de voluntaria para ayudar un poco a Edward, Esme y su esposo ordenando de todo un poco en las mesas, para dejar el lugar más o menos presentable. Y una vez que todo estaba en su lugar, Edward me tomó de la mano y me apartó del resto de tu familia.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa ahora? Después de todo tú no trajiste el auto, pero si te quieres quedar un rato más…

- En realidad, ahora que lo pienso… no creo que pueda ir a casa. No tengo llaves, y Rose y Emmett deben de estar allí… no me apetece mucho interrumpir a la parejita- Sonreí secamente, y vi que él sonreía en respuesta.

- Bueno, no hay muchas opciones. O te dejo en tu casa, para que les tires piedras a la ventana y te dejen entrar; o vamos a algún otro lado; o puedes quedarte en mi apartamento.

- ¿Tu apartamento? ¿No era que estabas en lo de tus padres por el momento porque Emmett había dejado de pagar el alquiler?- Pregunté, incrédula.

- Bueno, sí, lo recuperé ayer de noche. No hay ni sillas, ni mesas, ni camas, ni nada. Sólo hay un baño, un colchón, el sillón que Jasper se llevó milagrosamente y me va a traer mañana… Y bueno, montones y montones de cajas. Pero deberíamos ir a otro lado, a comer o algo así…

- No, no. Vamos para tu apartamento. Te puedo ayudar a desempacar y todo… Después de todo, comer ya comimos- Tomé mi abrigo y salí hacia fuera, con una sonrisa, y él pisándome los talones. Saludamos con un gesto al resto de la familia, subimos al auto, y en 20 minutos estábamos subiendo las escaleras a su apartamento.

- Bueno, bienvenida entonces a mi mansión…- Comenzó, dando un paso teatral pasando el marco de la puerta- Por aquí… tenemos la sección de recreación- Comenzó con voz profunda, señalando algunas cajas amontonadas que podrían servir de asiento, junto con unas revistas- La sección de descanso- Señaló ahora un colchón blanco tirado en el suelo- y por supuesto…- Se adelantó, saltando por entre los obstáculos, hasta llegar a otro grupo de cajas, y un especie de mantel a su lado- … el área del salón/comedor.

- Oh… ya veo- Asentí, adentrándome con cuidado- Sólo tengo una pregunta.

- Dime.

- ¿Cómo es que un actor como tú, no pueda pagarse amueblar su propio apartamento?- Retrocedí unos pasos para prender la luz, ya que apenas veía mi sombra desde dentro, por las luces del corredor. En cuanto el lugar se alumbró tiré mi abrigo en la esquina más alejada de todas sus cajas, que constituían el 95% de todo lo que había en la habitación. Bueno, por lo menos había pagado la cuenta de electricidad.

- ¿Por qué crees que tengo todas estas cajas y cajones? Parte son ropa, y cosas mías, parte muebles para armar que Esme me ayudó a comprar ayer. Tener que pagar este apartamento todo de nuevo hizo huella en mi economía, pero tampoco para tanto- Contestó, incrédulo, con una sonrisa.

- …Sí, supongo que tiene sentido- Me senté frente a unas cajas enormes amontonadas en una esquina, y me dispuse a abrirlas con una sonrisa- No es exactamente lo que esperaba del grandioso Edward Cullen, pero ya qué… Supongo que esperaba encontrar todo restaurado con sus sillones de cuero originales, y masajista personal… Oye, ¿tienes un cuchillo? No puedo cortar la cinta… ¿Edward?… ¿_Edward_?- Pregunté de nuevo, volteándome, al ver que no me había respondido.

Lo encontré mirando el suelo, a unos metros de dónde yo estaba- … ¿Edward?

- Bella, de verdad lo siento… No te traje a casa para que _limpiaras_…

- Por favor, no…

- Lo digo en serio- levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con la mía- ¿Qué clase de persona me hace? ¿Invitarte para que me ayudes a ordenar el cuarto? Creo que es de las cosas más estúpidas que se me pueden haber ocurrido…

- No empieces ¿De acuerdo? Recuerda que estás ayudando a una pobre chica desamparada que no tiene dónde quedarse. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…- Volví mi mirada al empaque, para reanudar mi trabajo- Además, esto debería de quedar pronto en unos minutos: contamos con los súper poderes de Jack… ¡El superhéroe que vuela!

- … Vas a empezar a molestarme con eso, ¿No es así?- Preguntó, mirando el suelo otra vez.

- Pues, dado que nunca tuve oportunidad de hacerlo… La respuesta es sí. Pero no te preocupes, ¿Cuántas cajas pueden ser…? ¿50? 50 máximo… Y ya son las 12… A las 2, como tope, tenemos todo desempacado y listo, ¡Tú sólo confía en mí!

-.-

Y se hicieron las seis de la mañana. Las cajas parecían haberse multiplicado, y casi no tenía sentido seguir: a eso de las cuatro había perdido la tijera entre el desorden.

Edward estaba sobre el colchón, completamente despatarrado y cubierto de trozos de lo que antes eran cajas prolijamente armadas… y yo misma me encontraba entre un montón de cartón y cinta. Me estaba cuestionando seriamente, desde hace 5 minutos, si despabilarlo o no… Si es que no estaba dormido ya.

Me crujió el estómago. Últimamente había comprobado que mis cálculos no eran muy eficientes que digamos, así que ni me molesté en pensar cuánto tiempo nos quedaría para comer si no nos poníamos manos a la obra… Obviamente el tratar de averiguar los minutos exactos me daba escalofríos. Me apoyé en mis rodillas, despegando algunos trozos de cinta de mi cabello- Edward…

Silencio.

- …Edward.

- Mmm…

- Edward, ¿Qué haces?

- … Déjame dormir.

Me arrastré en cuclillas por entre los restos y me arrodillé a su lado- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Acabamos de empezar!

- Bella… Hace _8 horas_ que acabamos de empezar. He sacando montones de cosas dentro de cajas, y cajas dentro de cajas…

Rodé los ojos- _Seis horas_, Edward. Deja de ser tan vago y ayúdame…- Pedí, sacudiéndole los brazos intentando despabilarlo.

- Mmmm…- Se dio media vuelta, dándome la espalda y tirando al suelo varios trozos de cartón.

- _Edward…_

- No quiero hacer nada, Bella… Ya trabajamos bastante- Gruñó entre dientes, empezando a molestarse.

Rodé los ojos- Está bien… - Me tiré a su lado, rebotando sobre el colchón- … Tengo hambre.

Aún sin verlo, supe que estaba sonriendo. Se incorporó hasta estar sobre sus codos- ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? Porque comida, de entre todas estas cosas, lamentablemente es lo _único_ que no vas a encontrar…

- Hmmm… Tal vez. Pero no sé, no quiero salir ahora tampoco…- Respondí, acomodándome más sobre las mantas que habíamos conseguido- ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí sólo por un rato, viendo algo?

- Pensé que nunca lo dirías- Se tiró sobre su espalda en tiempo record y estiró su mano hasta alcanzar el control. En las horas que estuvimos desempacando, nos encontramos con que teníamos que elegir rápidamente lo que íbamos a sacar, según su orden de importancia. Por ejemplo: no podíamos empezar a poner los cuadros y fotos sin haber puesto antes platos, ropa, almohadas… teléfono.

Por suerte nos dimos cuenta de eso desde un principio, y nos centramos solamente en lo necesario… Como la TV y el computador.

- ¿Hay algo interesante a las seis de la mañana?

- No lo creo- Respondió, cambiando canales hasta dejarlo en uno sobre un partido de fútbol. Entrecerré los ojos, con disgusto. Nunca me había gustado ver los partidos, y no me iban a empezar a gustar ahora.

Lo miré de reojo, dudando. Su respiración se había acompasado, y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. ¿Ya se estaba durmiendo? Me mordí el labio, tratando de no moverme ni hacer ruidos, hundiéndome más sobre mi lugar.

Veamos… Fútbol. No había que tener una mente cerrada… _podía_ ser interesante. Decidí dedicarle dos minutos de mi atención, y me centré en el partido. Había un equipo de rojo, y otro de verde. Básicamente… eran chicos corriendo. No duré concentrada ni la mitad de lo que planeaba, y volví mis pensamientos a Edward. Los ojos estaban cerrados ahora, y su respiración era acompasada. Tenía que estar bromeando, ¿Ya se había dormido?

Me acerqué lentamente, contorsionándome sobre la pequeña porción del colchón que me correspondía, y tomé el control que tenía agarrado en sus manos con el dedo índice y pulgar. Aguantando la respiración y sin hacer ruido, cinché lentamente hacia arriba. Sus dedos se apretaron inconcientemente al aparato, y yo traté de quitárselo con más fuerza, dejando un poco de lado la delicadeza.

Aparentemente los modales femeninos no iban a servir en este caso, así que simplemente tiré del control con más ímpetu, mientras que el señor gracioso se aferraba a él como un ancla.

- ¡Edward!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ni siquiera lo estás mirando! Déjame cambiar a algo interesante…- Supliqué, tirando más hacia mi lado, pero sin lograr que lo soltara. Ahora por lo menos tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba mientras hablaba.

- Hmmm… _Déjamelo pensar_… Uh… Tal vez… _No_.

- ¡Pero…!

Él levantó las cejas arrogantemente, y yo solté el aparato, cruzándome de brazos- De acuerdo. Si así es como lo quieres…

Edward se acomodó de nuevo sobre sus codos, y se dispuso a mirar el partido otra vez. Sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco, pero podía ver cómo luchaba por no dormirse- … ¿Qué?- Preguntó, incómodo, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaba.

- Que si es así como lo quieres… Tendré que quitártelo.

- … ¿No era eso lo que estabas intentando hacer?- Levantó una ceja, divertido.

Abrí la boca para responder, y me quedé unos segundos pensando- … _No exactamente…_

- Ajá…- Respondió, volviendo a fijar su vista en la pantalla.

Chasqueé la lengua y me tiré sobre él con un salto brusco. Edward soltó un grito ahogado y rodó sobre si mismo hasta que ya no estaba encima. Se paró sorprendido con una agilidad que me hizo cuestionar si alguna vez había llegado a estar adormecido.

- ¿Así que así van a ser las cosas?

Sonreí altaneramente cuando luego de preguntar retrocedió unos pasos.

- Aparentemente.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Perseguirme por todo el departamento?

Tomé carrera y me lancé hasta donde estaba. No tardó mucho en comprender que estaba exactamente en lo cierto, porque comenzamos a correr en círculos alrededor del colchón.

- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!- Gritó hacia atrás, mirándome desconfiado.

- ¿¡Tengo cara de que sea broma!- Aceleré un poco, llegando a rozar la tela de su camisa, pero sin lograr atraparlo. Sólo ese esfuerzo me agotó, y como tenía que ser, me sacó más de dos metros de ventaja desde ese entonces. Aprovechaba la ocasión para agacharse y lanzarme el cartón del piso, como proyectiles.

Me detuve horrorizada - ¡Me diste en el estómago!

Edward miró hacia atrás un poco preocupado y tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo de cara al suelo. Sonreí victoriosa y aproveché la ventaja. Corrí sin dudarlo hasta donde estaba y me agaché hasta alcanzar su mano, tomando el control y forcejeando.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me tiró de cara al piso, cinchando de uno de mis pies hasta que perdí el equilibrio. Caí sobre él sin aliento, y tiré con más fuerza enfadada.

- ¡Eso es trampa!

-¿Yo?-Gritó ahogado- Lo dice la que me hizo preocuparme porque un pedazo _de papel_ le dio en el estómago- Giró sobre sí mismo, dejándome debajo suyo.

- ¡De _cartón!_- Corregí, tironeando, hasta que Edward forcejeó con tal fuerza que me empujó hacia él, nuestras narices chocando. Me quedé inmóvil por un momento, teniéndolo tan cerca, y cuando ví que él también había dejado de moverse me incliné suavemente hasta besarlo. Lo sentí relajarse y suspirar contra mis labios, por lo que en un súbito arranque de venganza le quité el control de una vez, victoriosa.

Me incorporé a horcajadas de él, con una sonrisa enorme y los brazos extendidos.

- Eres cruel.

- …Es uno de mis muchos talentos- Sonreí aún más amplio cuando lo vi rodar los ojos. Gruñó y trató de tomar el aparato una vez más, apretando algunos botones inconcientemente y no pasó mucho hasta que me di cuenta que habíamos comenzado a cambiar los canales. Sonreí apenas pensando que por lo menos el fútbol se había ido de una buena vez, pero si él creía que terminaba aquí, estaba muy equivocado.

_-…Una taza de harina, dos de azúcar, y una cucharada de polvo de hornear. Mezclar bien antes de agregar los tr-_

Rodamos sobre el colchón, yo arrastrando con mi ropa pedacitos de cartón y cinta, pegados a mi vestido. Logré tener el control en mis manos por un segundo, pero no pasó mucho hasta que Edward volvió a forcejear y con más fuerza.

_-… -es grados de temperatura máxima en el norte, y doce en el sur. Para el jueves, hay grandes probabilidades de precipitaciones, con vientos fuertes desde el oes… _

Lo acorralé entre mis rodillas, y tiré del remoto hacia arriba, apretando todos los botones, con toda mi fuerza. Entonces, de la nada, con una mano libre logró tirarme sobre mi espalda, y tomar las riendas de nuevo.

… _-¡Oh, Gerardo! No te vallas…_

_- Jamás lo haré, Manola. Jamás. Nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera que el destino nos imponga. Cruzaría los 7 mares por ti, tú lo sabes. Oh, amor profundo, déjame ir l… _

- ¡Acéptalo Cullen! ¡N-no puedes conmigo!

- Eso… eso está por verse…- Respondió, jadeando, pero aún tomando el control firmemente con su mano. Después de girar tanto ya había perdido el sentido de la ubicación. Me incorporé sobre mis rodillas, ya saboreando la victoria.

_-… Y, pasando a otras noticias, tenemos el rumor del momento. ¿Es que se ha podido, al fin, identificar a la misteriosa novia de Edward Cullen? Según nuestras fuentes, no es tanto un rumor, a esta altura… _

Nos paramos en seco. Casi una milésima de segundo nos tomó mirar alerta la pantalla.

_-… que la afortunada tan cuestionada no es nada más ni nada menos que Isabella Swan, de Liverpool, Inglaterra. No quiero adelantar más información, así que vamos al informe. Te escuchamos, Andrew._

_- Gracias Rachel. Ayer, en cuanto nos enteramos de los rumores, nuestra grandiosa reportera tomó un vuelo para hablar con la familia de la afortunada chica. Sabemos de la demanda del público por esta noticia, así que logramos hacer todo en tiempo récord para poder tenerla primero y acabamos de recibir la cinta. Echen un vistazo a nuestra entrevista exclusiva:_

_La pantalla cambió de color, y tras unos flashes de cámara, una chica rubia (de no más de 22 años) con abrigo, guantes, bufanda tapándola hasta la nariz y botas hasta la rodilla comenzó a hablar- ¡Aquí estamos, Liverpool, Inglaterra, junto a la persona que crió y vivió la mayor parte de su vida con la nueva novedad! Reneé, cuéntanos, ¿Tu sabías de esta noticia?_

- ¿¡Mamá!- No podía creerlo.

_- ¡Claro que lo sabía! Quiero decir, los instintos de una madre nunca se equivocan. Desde aquella fiesta… Simplemente supe que algo sucedía. Mira, déjame explicarte algo…- Comenzó, acercándose a la cámara- Conozco a Bella como la palma de mi mano, y sé reconocer los síntomas de un amorío. O sea, por favor… ¿Tener una "amigo" hombre? Pfff…Todos sabemos que sólo hay dos razones para que un chico y una chica tengan una amistad y no se gusten. Uno: que ya tengan un novio o un enamorado, y dos… que sea gay. Las probabilidades no eran muchas. Que yo sepa, Edward Cullen es todo menos gay, o por lo menos eso espero, y Bella nunca ha tenido un novio en su vida, así que…- Se acomodó el cabello en un movimiento fluido, mientras que a su lado la reportera intentaba preguntar algo, sin lograr interrumpirla- Aunque yo no tengo ningún problema en que lo sea, no me malinterpretes. Pienso que todo el mundo es libre de enamorarse de quien quiera, claro, yo no voy a poner ningún tipo de condiciones… Si Edward Cullen quiere ser gay, adelante. Le doy el visto bueno._

_- Claro, comprendo. Si continuamos con-_

_- Pero claro que ahora no sería el mejor momento para declararse, no- La frenó, completamente seria- Debería terminar con Bella antes, sería demasiado rudo, aplastar los sueños de una chiquilla así. A propósito, Bella, si estás escuchando esto, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Esquivar la prensa, oponerte a los estereotipos de la sociedad… Muy valiente, muy valiente. ¿No lo crees querida?_

_- …Por supuesto, por supuesto, pero-_

_- Quiero decir, yo creo que es lo correcto. Uno aprende muchos valores durante la vida, ¿pero los más importantes? De casa. Por suerte aquí nos criamos de una manera honrada, haciendo siempre lo que se debe hacer, por el camino correcto. Como esta chica, ¿Cómo es su nombre?… Mm… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Witherspoon! Reese Witherspoon. Chica adorable. Me enteré de que tiene campañas para ayudar a la gente, y cosas así. Por supuesto, tú debes saber más que yo, de seguro hasta la conoces, con todo el trabajo que hacen ustedes, chicos. Me sorprendió mucho que hayan podido venir hasta aquí, una sorpresa muy agradable. ¡Oh! Me faltó saludar gente, Bella no es la única… ¿Puedo enviar saludos? Voy a enviar saludos. Quiero avisarle a mi prima Constance, si me está viendo, que la quiero mucho y que la espero uno de estos días en casa, para actualizarnos; mandarle un beso a mi cuñada Marie, que siempre se acuerda de mí cuando va de compras, y a mi sobrina que tiene tres años y es un amor. Hace poco que aprendió a hablar correctamente y ya me pide para mirar revistas de vestidos. ¿No es lo más tierno que hay?_

_La presentadora quedó unos segundos en silencio, recopilando información- Muy bien… Creo que eso ha sido suficiente. Muchas gracias por su tiempo Reneé, es muy amable de su parte. Esto ha sido una entrevista con Reneé Dwyer, madre de Isabella Swan. Volvemos a los estudios_.

_Flashes, colores, el jingle del programa y ya estábamos de nuevo en "Gossip Show"- ¡De acuerdo! Eso ha sido una entrevista interesante…- La protagonista del programa soltó una risita nerviosa, y sentada donde estaba en un cómodo sillón de un blanco inmaculado, se ajustó con disimulo el auricular de su oído- Realmente dulce, Reneé. Un encanto. Ahora mismo me están avisando de producción que tenemos en vivo un testimonio interesante, así que no perdamos más tiempo. Andrew, ¿Dónde estás?- Sonrió a la cámara, y en la pantalla al fondo del salón apareció su compañero, igual de alegre, dentro de la casa de alguien, sentado cómodamente en un sillón._

- Bella, ¿Ese no es…?

- ¿Mi apartamento?- Tragué saliva y apreté los dientes- Más vale que no lo sea.

_- … Aquí estamos, en lo que vendría a ser el hogar de Isabella Swan. Nuestra anfitriona hoy es Alice Brandon- La cámara, ahora apuntando a ambos, mostró como ella saludaba con su mano alegremente- quien amablemente nos va a prestar algo de su tiempo para responder unas preguntas. Así que… ¡Alice! Gracias por recibirnos._

_- Por favor, no hay problema chicos- Alisó su vestido azul más nuevo, e hizo un gesto hacia la casa, completamente limpia y ordenada, más de lo que ha estado en años- ¡Tendrían que haberme avisado de que venían! Me tomaron *completamente* por sorpresa…_

_- Ni lo menciones, Alice, tu casa es completamente hermosa. Ahora, yendo al tema: Sé que debió de ser un shock para ti enterarte de tal noticia como que tu mejor amiga está saliendo con una súper estrella, y estoy seguro de que aún debe de seguirlo siendo. Dime: ¿Cómo es que tú y Edward Cullen se conocieron? ¿Cómo reaccionaste en ese momento?_

_- Bueno. Para empezar, tengo que decirte que la situación no fue fácil desde el principio. ¿Enterarte de que tu amiga de toda la vida está saliendo con un famoso? No es fácil, definitivamente. Por supuesto, una persona normal hubiera dudado, tal vez hasta bromeado cuando su mejor amiga dijera tal cosa como "estoy viendo a Edward Cullen"… Pero claro que ese no es mi caso. La apoyé un 100% en todo, obviamente, como hacen las amigas del alma._

_- Ya me imagino. Y dinos, ¿Te has visto ya con él? ¿Hablado?_

_- Pero por supuesto. Debo decir que la primera vez que vino a casa me tomó completamente por sorpresa, pero pude controlarme y no ponerme alterada. Digo, por el respeto a la persona, y eso… Nadie quiere que lo acosen con preguntas o lo molesten, ¿No?_

_- Debo coincidir en ese punto contigo, Alice. Respeto ante todo._

_- Pues claro. Y ahora nos lo llevamos de lo más bien. Siempre supe que había algo entre los dos, pero Bella nunca pudo admitirlo. Y aquí estamos, como ves. Yo siempre tengo razón._

_El periodista rió- ¡Y así parece! ¿Qué dices si volvemos a estudios? Me anuncian que tenemos más noticias._

_- Por mí adelante- Respondió con una sonrisa._

_- Un placer hablar contigo, Alice. Eres encantadora. ¡Rachel! ¿Qué nos cuentas?_

_- Pues no hemos terminado aún, aunque no lo creas- Contestó la protagonista del show, otra vez desde su escritorio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Porque por supuesto, no podríamos ocultar nuestra fuente de información. Ha estado circulando por Internet las últimas horas, un video que parece ser de una fiesta, en la que vemos a un muy elegante Edward Cullen junto a su pareja en un balcón… _

- Oh, no- Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

… _Ya tenemos un link para verlo en nuestra página Web, pero no podríamos defraudar a nuestros oyentes, ¿No es así, Carol?_

_- ¡Claro que no! A continuación podrán ver, gracias a nuestros editores y camarógrafos, una versión exclusiva y de mayor calidad del video más circulado en la Web estas horas. Jason, ¿Harías los favores?_

_Otra vez la pantalla del fondo se iluminó, y una vista muy clara de Edward, tal cual estaba hace unas horas, completamente arreglado y peinado; y yo, esperanzada; ambos de perfil._

_- ¡Edward!- Mi voz sonó aguda y chillona, mientras retorcía las manos, nerviosa. Él se volteó._

_- Bella…_

Aunque ya sabía todo lo que iba a suceder, no pude evitar que el corazón me empezara a latir hasta casi salirse por la boca. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente al mirarlo era que, en algún otro lugar del país, _del mundo_… otra gente estaba mirando también.

_- Bueno… ¿Qué querías decirme?_

_- ¿Yo? Nada. … Nada importante…_

_- Entonces… ¿Seguro que n-_

Apagué el televisor. Aún seguía prendida al control desesperada y aterrorizadamente, cuando Edward puso una mano en mi hombro delicadamente, haciéndome saltar.

- Creo que ahora es un buen momento para que salgamos a algún lado a desayunar.

Asentí en silencio, levantándome del suelo lentamente, y acomodando el desastre que había causado la pelea anterior en mi pelo con dignidad. Caminé hasta el marco de la puerta, sin fijarme ni siquiera si Edward me seguía, para tomar el abrigo que había dejado en el suelo en algún momento de la noche. A cada paso que daba, podía sentir la rabia creciendo. Para cuando recordé que estaba en un apartamento en el que en realidad los ascensores funcionan, ya estaba dos pisos abajo, bajando por las escaleras. Sentí los pasos de Edward detrás de mí antes de que hablara.

- ¿Bella?…

- … Traidoras, crueles, vendidas, _desleales_…

- Bella, deja de murmurar cosas.

- ¡Pero es que lo son! ¿Es que no estabas cuando prendimos el televisor o qué?

Se adelantó unos escalones hasta estar a mi altura, y caminó a mi lado tranquilamente- Piénsalo bien. ¿Alguna de ellas dos digo algo de tu vida privada, algo que te comprometiera, o algo que te pusiera en un mal lugar? No. Bueno, tal vez abusaron un poco hablando sin consultarte, pero no puedes culparlas por divertirse… Podías ver que estaban muy contentas, y no le hicieron daño a nadie. En mi opinión, manejaron todo el asunto bastante bien… Tendrías que ver el tipo de cosas que Jasper y Emmett han dicho sobre mí.

Lo medité unos instantes, apretando los labios, y me detuve- … Supongo que tienes razón. Pero aún así, eso de lo que yo nunca tuve un novio estuvo _completamente_ fuera de lugar- Él sonrió divertido, y continuó su camino hacia abajo- ¡_Lo que es una total mentira_! ¡Edward! ¡Yo sí he tenido novios! ¡¿Vas a confiar en mi madre antes que en mí? ¡Edward! ¡_Agh_!- Retomé la marcha otra vez, tratando de alcanzarlo.

Me esperó al en la entrada del edificio, justo delante de recepción, sentado en uno de los asientos con cara de aburrimiento, como si hubiera demorado años. Rodé los ojos y lo tomé del codo para levantarlo.

- Muévete. Prometiste comida, así que ahora tenemos que comer. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- No lo sé- se ajustó su abrigo y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas una vez que salimos- Pensaba que _tú_ tendrías algo en mente…

- No- tanteé el bolsillo derecho, comprobando por lo menos que no me había dejado la billetera- nada en realidad, pero creo que podríamos probar… _Espera_- Lo detuve, con una mano, mirando fijamente hacia la otra acera. Edward me tomó de la muñeca firmemente, y comenzamos a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás, en completo silencio.

Del otro lado de la calle, había un pequeño grupo de personas, al parecer periodistas, con cámaras, micrófonos, libretas y un camión de uno de los canales nacionales. Por el tumulto y las discusiones, parecía que no estaban muy contentos. Dos hombres vestidos de negro que reconocía como los que generalmente aguardaban en la puerta del apartamento gritaban algunas órdenes, logrando que algunos retrocedieran. Obviamente no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia aún; pero como mi suerte apesta, los segundos pasan, y los tacos que Alice me hace poner lamentablemente _suenan_ contra el cemento, eso no duró mucho.

Desde el momento en el que se giraron hacia nosotros corrimos como alma que lleva el diablo; mientras los gritos aumentaban y los guardias se esforzaban en detener a los camarógrafos. No nos detuvimos hasta entrar al edificio otra vez, y tras dudar una milésima de segundo, arrastré a Edward del brazo hasta el ascensor, donde estaba segura de que nadie nos vendría a buscar.

Aparentemente, las 6 de la mañana no era horario para tener un hombre trabajando para apretar los botones del elevador, así que presioné el 10 por mi misma, tirándome contra una pared para recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Tenías que ser un actor famoso?- Comencé, agitada, en cuanto se cerraron las puertas del ascensor- De todas las profesiones que existen en el mundo… justo _actor_. Simplemente genial. ¿No podías ser doctor, abogado… cajero de supermercado?- Edward me observó divertido mientras yo intentaba calmarme: todavía no había podido despegarme de la pared, gritar no me hacía recuperar las fuerzas- Es que en parte lo digo en serio. A esta altura ya deberías saber de buena fuente que si hay algo que detesto sobre todas las cosas, es que me filmen y que la gen-

Edward me tomó por la nuca, y me besó firmemente. Enlacé mis dedos inconcientemente en el cuello de su camisa y lo acerqué a mí, sintiendo cómo se aferraba a mi cintura.

Sonreí, sin aliento- …Aunque podría acostumbrarme.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

_**C'est la fin**__ :)_

_¡Ahora sí!_

_No creía terminarlo tan temprano, pero los planetas se alinearon para que pudiera ponerme las pilas._

_Sé que está hecho un desastre, y que le faltan muchas cosas, pero si me ponía exquisita se me venía el 2012 y no lo terminaba nunca._

_Trabajé hasta quemarme las pestañas en el beso, porque me parecía que descripto así quedaba hecho un __asco__, pero luego recordé que estamos en un fic K+, así que todo bien :) Hubiera sido peor que me hubiera pasado un poco con la descripción._

_Espero que les haya gustado, porque fue la razón de insomnio de muchas noches, y la de la tardanza. EL CAPÍTULO MÁS DIFÍCIL QUE ME TOCÓ ESCRIBIR EN MI VIDA. Y el más largo, definitivamente. Queda el __**epílogo**__ y se termina, lo prometo :P_

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! :P Y Navidad. Y Reyes. Y Pascuas. Atrasados. _

_Yo que pensaba que iba a terminar esto para el 2010… Pero bueno, hice lo que pude. _

_Agradezco a todos sus reviews, de veras :) No sólo a los que dejaron algo en el anterior, sino a todos los que se molestaron en alguna vez poner algo. Es lindo saber que hay alguien allá afuera leyendo las cosas estas que escribimos._

_**jupy**__: obvio que lo del mensaje no era nada malo. ¿Qué más podía ser? :) Nunca sería nada malo en cualquier historia que yo haga, por lo menos. Y __**jeka cullen s**__: Espero que haya sido un buen final. Sí, estoy viva, y espero seguirlo estando por lo menos hasta que el fic se termine ;)_

_Divinas las dos, no esperaba tener ningún mensaje en este cap. La verdad, me alegraron el día!_

_Con algo de fe y suerte, nos leemos para el epílogo._

_Muchos besos a todos!_


End file.
